Safe
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: From being bullied by her peers and abused by her parents, thirteen-year-old Ruth finds haven and comfort from an unlikely source whom everyone fears. With the psychotic Pennywise the Dancing Clown, how will he handle a child who lives their nightmares daily and is devoid of life? Can someone from The Losers Club help Ruth? Or will an unlikely friend guide her? AU 2017 Film
1. Ruth, Meet Pennywise

A/N: Hey, everyone! I had this sitting on my computer for a while now and figured I would at least share it. I'm working on finishing Chapter 2 and writing out a scene for a later chapter. I'll post it here as a snippet of what is to come. It's my first story in the IT fandom, so give this one a chance.

Rated T Warning: There is mild to coarse language throughout the story, along with some mild adult themes in later chapters.

Touches multiple genres: hurt/comfort, drama, friendship, dark humor, horror, some angst, romance, and suspense.

Disclaimer: I do not own IT or any of its characters. They all belong to the greatest man of horror, Stephen King. My OC, however, belongs to me.

Enjoy the read, and reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

You have a safe place, right? You know, a place to call your haven? It is a place where you can get away from all the bullshit that life throws at you. Where is it? Your room? So you can lock the door to try to keep them out at all costs. A friend's house? Where they can console you and tell you that things will get better. Maybe a relative's house? Where they can keep you safe from everything. Or perhaps at your school? Where you can hide out in a classroom of which your favorite subject is taught. Do you?

Well, what if you didn't have a safe place? You'll just be vulnerable to the world. Your bruises and scars left exposed, and tears never ceasing from your eyes. The emotional and physical hurt for everyone to see, where they can lash at you continuously without remorse. Where would you go then?

That's how Ruth Greyson feels. The physical and emotional torment is evident in her small features. Her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair is a matted mess with knots and dried blood. Her hazel eyes, which seemed to be browner at the moment, are bloodshot from the constant tears that fell from the corners. Her thin lip quivered as a bruise adorned on the left side, and a small trickle of blood slid down her chin. Her fair skin is covered in red welts and scars along her arms. What little skin was visible of her legs has blotches of palm-sized red marks. These red marks are more so located at her ankles and are slightly swollen.

Ruth Greyson is thirteen years of age and a victim of child abuse for a long time now. During the years she could remember, not once was she able to find a place to call her safe place. She always ran. Ruth would disappear for hours only to return to the hell hole called home. She can't turn to anyone for comfort, though. Not only does Ruth suffer from abuse, but she is constantly bullied by her peers. It's relentless at times, especially the dreaded name-calling.

The Bastard Kid, that's what they always refer her by, and she hates it. Why do they call her that? Because of her mother's poor life choices, that's why. But why should she be bullied for something that Ruth has no control over? It's not Ruth's fault her mother chose to sleep with several men at the same time and not know who the father is. Why would anyone want to treat someone like dirt and show no pity or remorse? It's disheartening and callous.

Ruth sat alone on the steps of the dark house on Neibolt Street, hugging herself tightly from the most recent outburst from her supposed father lashing out at her. The muscles of her arms still hurt from his massive fists pounding at her. Her throat is still sore from screaming, but the one thing that bothers Ruth the most is her head. He harshly slammed her head onto the living room floor. He even landed a punch to the back of her head that should have knocked her out. Except, her willingness to fight him off was stronger than submitting to the darkness, which clouded her vision then. A good swift kick to his groin made him stop his advances then momentarily thrown him off. She punted him like a football in the stomach for good measure before escaping and then came here of all places.

Usually, people avoided this house at all costs. It is sinister to be around. Ruth didn't see it that way, at least not anymore. She, too, found the home on 29 Neibolt Street to be eerie and foreboding. Now it seems to be the one place she could hide from the world and stay there, at least for a while. Her tears finally ceased, and all that remained was the puffy redness around her eyes. A sudden shaky sigh escaped her lips as it is an attempt to calm herself after what had happened. She must calm down and quickly, for that matter, as the events that led up to this point is beginning to alter her mindset.

_Has this gone far enough?_ Ruth thought to herself.

Her head hung low to rid herself of these dark thoughts consuming her mind. She wanted it all to end. How can she go about in ending it all, though? The cop way out or fight through it and talk to someone that _might_ help her. She thought the first option was better of the two. Who would want to listen to her and help the girl out anyway? What exactly can she do to rid herself of these dark and selfish thoughts?

A thought did come to mind, but a sudden creak from a floorboard alerted Ruth. She snapped her gaze to the house behind her. Ruth strains her eyes, looking in every shadow for a possible intruder. When she saw nothing, Ruth turned her attention back to the sky. Its near sundown. The orange glow from the big ball at the horizon blazed in the distance, illuminating Ruth's hair like fire. It's a stark contrast from the massive black shadow of a house behind her, which made her feel out of place and vulnerable. Even when she found a place to possibly hide away from all the bullshit, something always made her stand out. Ruth heaved another heavy sigh from her lungs before she came to the conclusion that she should probably start heading back to her supposed home.

Her father should have recovered by now and is most likely drunk from drinking away his pain and problems. Her mother should be returning home, too, and is probably loaded with more drugs or doped up to the point of killing herself. Oh, what a beautiful place to be. Ruth gulped slightly before standing from the rickety step. She stopped when the floor inside the house groaned unpleasantly. Her chest constricted to hold back a breath as Ruth remained still in her spot. She listened to the noises coming from behind her. Ruth is not alone.

Ruth slowly glances over her shoulder to the open door. The darkness of the house made it difficult to see. After a moment, a figure slowly loomed out from the shadows and towards Ruth. Alarmed but not quite frightened, she watched the large shape come closer. By the time they stood in the doorway, Ruth's hazel eyes had grown wide in terror.

_How in the fucking hell did he find me?_ Ruth thought to herself as she stared at the figure absolutely petrified.

"Hello Ruthie," a low baritone of a voice echoed in her eardrums. It was her father. He stared at the terrified girl with a mocking grin that seemed like his own.

Ruth inwardly cringed at the name her father had given her. She hates her name. Ruth dared not to say anything in return, though. She is afraid of what the man would do if she attempted to speak. So, she just stared at him while trembling uncontrollably from head to toe. Ruth prepares herself for any blows that he may lay upon her person.

"Aww, what's the matter, Ruthie," he started again as he took a step out of the dark home in an odd fashion which Ruth noticed.

She watched him step onto the porch with the same grin plastered on his face, fear starting to ebb through her veins. He bent low to come eye level of the terrified Ruth, showing off his teeth that looked different than what they were supposed to be.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Oh god, there is something terribly off about him. Ruth is not staying around to let the man inflict more damage on her. As he stepped closer, Ruth snapped herself out of her fear and bolted. She rushed down the worn-out steps of the house, stumbling a little. Ruth ran to the wrought iron fence that is supposed to guard the house, but once she stepped on the pavement, she stops. Just stops as if something occurred to her then which made Ruth question who is behind her.

First off, her father would not come out of the house looking for Ruth just to punish her further. Secondly, she realized now the tone in his voice is off by several octaves. Thirdly, his eyes were a different shade than usual. The person behind her is not the father she knows but someone attempting to impersonate him.

Ruth returns her gaze back to the house. Her eyes land on the open doorway, hoping whoever it was is gone now. Instead, she saw someone else standing on the rotted black porch. Confusion overwhelmed Ruth as her eyes fixed on a clown in an old Victorian silver clown suit with red pom-pom like buttons. He has orange hair that looked more red and fierce in the setting sun. There is a goofy smile on his face but wide enough where she can see his buck teeth. In his gloved right hand are a dozen or more of red balloons, floating gently above his bulbous head.

_Who the fuck is that?_

Ruth couldn't help but stare at the clown, genuinely confused and maybe even a little curious. Her head cocked to the side slightly, where she then acknowledged the clown is eyeing her hungrily. A thin eyebrow quirked up at this, but Ruth remained rooted to her spot while watching the clown. As Ruth eyed him from afar, she got this odd feeling running through her bones. There is this sense of tranquility clouding her mind. Its as if this calm is trying to lure her back to the house. She wasn't quite sure why. Maybe its an attempt on the clown's part to draw her close and rip a limb off her.

"What's the matter, Ruthie? Am I not real enough for you?" the clown asked as it shook his head, causing bells that Ruth couldn't see to jingle.

For some strange reason, Ruth liked the sound of those invisible bells. There may be something incredibly off about this clown where she feels slightly intimidated by him, but he also seems approachable. It must be this particular childlike demeanor about him. She quickly scans the road for anyone watching her before turning back to the clown. He remained to stand on the porch with his goofy smile.

"No, you're real, and my name is Ruth." She started, her voice is refined and silvery.

"May I ask who you are?" Ruth asked as she slowly started back towards the house. She is cautious as to not get too close if the clown decided to go all maniac on her.

She watched as his eyes went from a menacing gold to a sparkling blue like tropical waters. His goofy yet devious smile became jovial as if he is putting on an act to entice the child.

"Who am I? Why I'm Pennywise the Dancing the Clown." The clown named Pennywise replied with a little skip. He mimics a little dance, which made the invisible bells to jingle again.

A small, shy smile formed on Ruth's lips as she again hesitantly approaches Pennywise.

Pennywise noticed but is quick to ease her discomfort. "You can come closer, I won't bite."

_Hard_, Pennywise thought to himself as he watched the girl approach him.

"I have a balloon for you. Maybe even two if you come just a little further," Pennywise added.

He watched Ruth take a step forward but instead sat down on the walkway with her knees up to her chest. Pennywise inwardly growled, frustrated with the girl. Although he had to give the girl credit as she seemed smarter, then she appeared. Typically children are naive and would listen to the stranger than their own self-consciousness.

Ruth eyed Pennywise from a fair distance as she settled herself down on the pavement, watching every move he made. She's smart enough to know the clown is trying to entice her into coming close for a reason. Ruth made it apparent she is not like the others.

"Sorry, but if you don't mind, I'm going to sit here. I can't be too trusting of people." Ruth explained halfheartedly.

"Sage advice, indeed. I suppose your parents taught you well."

Ruth stared blankly, gulping. Her parents never gave her any sort of advice, let alone taught her anything about life. The only thing they taught her is to stay still when there were beating up on her.

"No, it's my own." She answered. Ruth hugged herself close as if she were trying to hide the scars that adorned her heart.

Pennywise noted the tone in her voice as guarded. He did also notice the bruises and scars on her arms, even on her lip.

_An abused child_, Pennywise thought.

He stared down at the girl who appeared small and frail. He could use that to his advantage. He can give her an alternative that she would not refuse. Before he could open his mouth, Ruth spoke again that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Do you actually live here?" Ruth asked him curiously.

She looked up at the dark wooden house then back at Pennywise, who seemed confused with the question.

"This place has been empty for years. I didn't think anyone lived here anymore. I'm sorry if I intruded on you. I just needed somewhere to hide for a while."

"Why?" Pennywise asked, truly confused with this exchange.

"Why, what? Hide? I ran from home earlier because of my father, well, who I think is my father."

She became quiet, reflecting on the events from earlier this evening, which brought Ruth here, to begin with. Ruth thought she found a place to hide, but apparently, it is occupied with Pennywise the Clown. She's disappointed, to say the least. She would have to find someplace else.

Pennywise noticed the change in the girl's attitude from her facial features. He thought back to helping the girl escape it all. His devious smile returned then slowly held a red balloon out for Ruth, who looked at him again with curiosity yet glum.

"It can all go away, Ruth. Have a balloon, it floats."

All Ruth could do is stare. She didn't have to ask what he was implying because she knew. Ruth had thought about truly ending it all, so she had to wonder if the clown had read her mind. The offer sounded too good not to pass up, but is it really the answer? She intensely eyed the balloon as it started towards her, slowly creeping yet so close that she could see her reflection. The longer Ruth sat there, the offer became so much easier to accept, especially since she could smell something salty like the ocean. She began to hear seagulls squawking and waves crashing on the sandy beach. Is that really what Ruth wants? A place where she could actually see and feel freedom from her horrid life? A small exhale escaped her lungs as she slowly reached for the white string that dragged along the walkway.

Ruth focused on the balloon in front of her, oblivious of the excited glee on Pennywise's face and the bright gold eyes. He watched as the transfixed Ruth reached for the string, readying himself to pounce on the girl and drag her into the depths of the house. Pennywise will make her scared and devour her whole, ending that horrid life that she has been living for the last five years. He anticipated the taste of her fear that he couldn't contain himself much longer. Pennywise crotched low like a lion on the hunt and was about to spring forward when there was a sudden beeping sound.

Confused, maybe even a little curious, let alone irritated, he searched for the source. Pennywise eventually located where the beeping sound was, and it is coming from the child. He could have leaped at her, but Pennywise noticed Ruth blinking herself out of the trance. She looked confused for a moment before realization crept on her features then looked down at her left wrist. Ruth stood quickly as a curse of a word escaped her lips then looked over in his direction, finding him in his crouched position.

When Ruth heard something beeping, she immediately returned to the present by blinking away the feeling of peace. Of course, Ruth was confused but realized quickly that it was the watch on her wrist that was making the sound. Once she looked down and saw the time of six forty-five, Ruth abruptly stood as she mouthed "shit" under her breath. She needed to leave and fast.

Ruth looked over at the house towards the clown, only to find him in his crouched position who looked rather comical than intimidating and has this surprised, deer caught in the headlights expression on him. She couldn't help but look at him oddly while trying to suppress a giggle. Ruth breathed heavily to shove it away before she opened her mouth in amusement.

"Sorry, but I need to get going. There's a seven o'clock curfew because of all the missing children, and I would hate to be caught out here. It was nice to meet you, Pennywise, hopefully, I will get to see you again." Ruth replied, then started for the street, already dreading going back home.

She glanced over her shoulder back at the clown to see him still in his hunched position but looked extremely angry for some reason. She gave him a small smile before taking off down the street, disappearing from view within minutes.

Pennywise continued to stay where he was, furious that he didn't get to pounce on the girl when he had the chance. He would just have to find another child to prey on for his next meal. He slowly stood back to the flat of his shoes, eyeing the empty street with a curious thought running through his mind. Why did the girl say it was nice meeting him, let alone wanted to see him again? Pennywise hoped that if the girl did show up back here that he will be able to induce fear and do her in.

That is if this were the only time he would ever see Ruth. Even though he saw the landscape of scars on her flesh, the amount of dread and lack of life, the girl will do the deed herself. Or perhaps the adults will get to her first before she even thinks of taking her life. With that thought plaguing his mind, Pennywise drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

Darkness had fallen by the time Ruth returned home. She silently inched the front door open, trying her best not to make a sound. Ruth knows her parents are asleep after inducing themselves with alcohol or something that gave them a high, and it's best not to wake them. It does help that Ruth memorized their patterns over the years yet also remembered where in the house they laid.

Her father, Jonathan Greyson Jr, had drunken himself into a stupor and is passed out across the bed in the master that is down the hall. Her mother, Jordan, is drugged up with some sort of narcotic, maybe even drunk, and is either high off her horse or passed out in the living room. Which the living room is just off to the right of the front entryway. Ruth has to pass the living room to get to her bedroom, which is adjacent to a small bathroom and the kitchen.

Ruth very carefully wedged herself through the narrow opening of the door, which she allowed just enough to slid in and gently closed the door behind her. She peeked around the corner to look into the living room to find her lump of a mother passed out on the dirty couch. Her mother's dingy and food-stained pink blouse is covered at the front with a putrid yellowish-tan vomit. A cigarette still burned in between her fingers in one hand while the other rested on the armrest.

Ruth waited a moment to make sure the woman is indeed asleep. When there was no sign of movement, Ruth then looked down at her watch to see that it was fifteen minutes after seven. She's late getting back. If her mother were awake, she would have a bird. Ruth did not intend to arrive this late. If she hadn't taken a detour to avoid being seen by Henry Bowers and his gang, let alone the police that was patrolling the streets, Ruth would have been home on time. She looked over the sleeping form of her mother again before silently making her way towards her room.

She wasn't three feet from the opening when Ruth heard a female call out to her in a very groggy tone. "Amber?"

Ruth stilled, an overwhelming sense of dread overcame her that she closed her eyes briefly. God, she hates that name. You would think that someone would love their first name, but Ruth hates it with a passion. If she remembers correctly, she was named after her grandmother on her mother's side. Ruth is the name of her grandmother on her father's side. Why did they choose to name her after both of their mothers? Was it just to remind themselves of how much they hate their own mothers after they were shunned? If she were able to, Ruth would love to change her name to Vivian, because of the movie actress who played the role of Scarlett O'Hara in _Gone With the Wind_. It fits her better, plus she likes the nickname, Vivi, for some reason.

Ruth suddenly remembered her mother called for her, and she doesn't want to be called on again. It just means disobedience on her part. She backed up to the opening of the living room then peered inside to see her mother, slowly sitting up to eye her.

"Come here." Her mother demanded anger rising in her groggy tone.

Ruth immediately started forwards, slowly gulping panic down that bubbled in her stomach. When she approached the couch, Ruth stood inches away from the edge. Ruth knew if she stood too close, she would throw up from the smell that was emanating from the vomit ridden blouse.

"You're late. Why?"

"I lost track of time." She lied, really not wanting to say anything that she detoured to avoid being seen.

"Bullshit."

Jordan leaned forward then grabbed at Ruth's arm, gripping it harshly to pull her forwards. She forced Ruth closer to her blouse that is covered with her vomit, making the girl inwardly gag.

"Let's try this again. Why are you late?" Jordan demanded again, her groggy voice slowly returning to her normal soft but loud tone.

"I had to make a detour." Ruth quickly replied, trying her very best not to throw up on her mother.

"Why?"

"To avoid being seen by Henry Bowers and his goons, along with not being seen by the police."

"Henry Bowers," Jordan paused for a moment to look over Ruth, looking for any marks that may have been caused by the boy.

She knew that Henry Bowers had an odd attraction towards Ruth and heard through the grapevine that he groped Ruth, which he also attempted to leave his mark on her. Needless to say, she hates the kid and his father.

"He didn't see you, correct?"

"He didn't see me."

"That's a smart girl," Jordan complimented for once. "He and his father are the worse."

_Maybe not as a much as you and Jonathan_, Ruth thought to herself.

"The cops didn't see you either, right?"

"Right."

"Good girl," Jordan replied rather softly.

She shoved Ruth away from her blouse, forcing her to stand slightly bent forward now.

Jordan watched Ruth for a moment to see if the girl would falter and look relieved from not being punished, but the girl kept a blank expression. Wanting to make Ruth cringe, Jordan brought her still burning cigarette up to the girl's arm and smothered it into her flesh.

The burning sensation did hurt, but Ruth kept her expression from faltering as to not show any sign of discomfort or pain. She knows her mother gets joy out of her pain and would only feel satisfied if she let out a whimper or at least a strangled scream. This, however, is nothing compared to all the other times, her mother tortured her. Jordan has a pocket knife that she keeps on hand and has actually used it on her.

When Jordan didn't get the result she wanted, she pulled the cigarette away from Ruth's creamy flesh to toss it onto the floor. She continued to grip Ruth's arm as she rummaged through her pockets for her knife. When she finally located it and sprung the blade out, she slid the knife across Ruth's wrist, carefully avoiding any major arteries. Ruth gulped hardly before a small whimper escaped her lips when the blade was close to her thumb.

Jordan smiled crookedly when she heard Ruth make that sound. It is more intoxicating than the narcotics she consumed earlier and the three beers on top of it. Jordan could tell from how tense Ruth is that the girl is resisting in pulling away from her. Its something she has caught on over the years. Whenever her daughter had enough pain being inflicted upon her, she would want to pull away. But that always meant more torment on her person.

If Jordan doesn't pull her blade away from Ruth, she will eventually slide the metal blade across the girl's wrist. She may have the desire to put harm onto the girl, but she will never want to kill her unless she absolutely had to. That thought alone made Jordan pull her blade back then released Ruth's arm.

Ruth slowly drew her arm back, fighting the urge to hold onto her wounded hand as it brought pleasure to Jordan. She learned over the years of what not to do, one of those being not to quickly grab at the wound. It will only make her mother want to put more harm on Ruth, and pulling back quickly is just as bad. Ruth watched her mother lean back on the couch with her pocket knife at her lips, just barely licking the blood. Ruth again fought the urge to throw up. This always disgusted her.

An antagonizing minute went by until Jordan regarded her fully, watching Ruth if she will fold and start showing her moment of weakness. It never came, and it disappointed her.

_Oh well_, she thought then turned her gaze away from her.

"Go patch yourself up, Amber, and find something to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days. Fucking worthless, hopeless child," Jordan ordered.

She rolls onto her side to sleep off the high that returned.

_That's because I haven't_, Ruth said smartly to herself then exited the living room.

Ruth slowly trudged down the small hallway to the bathroom, fighting hard to keep a sob from escaping her throat. After her earlier encounter with Jonathan and now this incident with her mother, she really had to wonder when will enough be enough. Ruth lives in this dark fear of dying one day by the hands of own her mother or Jonathan's. There is so much abuse that it is starting to take a toll on her. It is not just the physical abuse from both her mother and Jonathan, its also emotional even sexual. It happens daily, and you really have to wonder why Ruth doesn't just leave to go to a better place. Because there really isn't anywhere else for her to go. No one wants her, really. The handful of times she tried leaving Derry for good, something always kept her back or turn around. Ruth would feel this pull in the pit of her stomach and loveless heart to stay. She can't tell if it is because Ruth is meant to be punished and die here in Derry or if there is something waiting for her here. What would that be? Ruth wished she knew.

She sighed heavily, then forced herself into the bathroom to tend to the cut on her hand. Ruth worked quickly as a nurse in gathering the supplies she needed then sat on the edge of the bathtub. She worked just as fast in cleaning the wound, applied ointment along the cut line then placed butterfly bandages to seal the cut so it would heal properly. Ruth momentarily put a gauze pad on it then promptly wrapped it like a skilled RN. She looked down at her handy work, actually proud of herself that she successfully bandaged her left hand. She read plenty of medical books at the library on properly bandaging her wounds, but also to expand her mind.

Ruth is relatively smart. She has found herself at the library in town more often than the library at her school, mostly because she just wanted to avoid all the kids. She loves to read, and it really doesn't matter what genre either. It would either be science fiction novels or historical, even classic literature. Ruth also enjoys reading up on subjects such as psychology, medicine, criminology, and law. On the other hand, she has an odd fascination for horror and thrillers. Ruth even enjoys a good dark fantasy, magical realism, or medieval mixed with sorcery. It invigorates her senses.

_Maybe I should spend the day at the library tomorrow_, Ruth thought.

It's a much better place to be than here, especially when Jonathan recovers from his drunken state. Ruth usually tries to avoid him the next day as he gets very hostile after she fights him off. Her thoughts were disturbed when her stomach grumbled unhappily, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything.

She hasn't had a proper meal in several days, mostly because her mother used up all the money again to purchase drugs. Jonathan doesn't make that much money either with him being a contractor. He brings in just enough to pay for the bills and some groceries. Her mother works at a diner, which makes little money, to begin with, and doesn't work that hard for tips. So they are always hurting for money.

Ruth headed out of the bathroom to the kitchen to find something to eat. As she entered the room, Ruth can hear her mother snoring loudly in the living room. It sounded like a chainsaw was attempting to rev up. Ruth rolled her eyes in exasperation then started looking through the cabinets and refrigerator. There really isn't much in the fridge: several cases of beer, milk that looked like it has expired, a half carton of eggs, a jar of disgusting pickles, and pizza that is probably a week old. Ruth sighed then turned her attention to the cabinets again. She saw a box of Cheerios, surprisingly still fresh and about a cup and a half left, several cans of chicken noodle soup, peas, corn, a can of SPAM, or shit posing as meat, and what looked like a tin box cookies.

Ruth didn't hesitate to snatch the cookies, peering inside to make sure if it was real. She hid a smile before grabbing them and one of the soups. Ruth needed the protein anyway, the cookies were just a lucky find but is smart enough to leave the tin box behind. If anything, Jonathan will believe that Jordan ate them when she was high off her kite, especially when it came to marijuana. Ruth has seen her mother munch on anything that was within eyesight whenever she consumed the drug and has, in the past, ate stuff that belonged to Jonathan.

These cookies, however, Ruth realized were not Jonathan's. She may hate him, but she has learned that he hates chocolate chip cookies, and her mother is actually allergic to chocolate. Ruth had seen it happen once, which Jonathan was quick enough to get Jordan medical attention before her throat swelled up to the point of blocking the airway. Ruth questions if she should even take them now. What if this was just a trap? Or is Jonathan not as bad he seems?

_Fuck it_, Ruth said to herself then turned on her heel to leave the kitchen. She looked down the hallway then over in the direction of the chainsaw before she silently sneaked into her room, completely missing the dark shadow that stood in the bathroom.

* * *

It's dark in the room except for the light from the moon that shone outside Ruth's window. It's peaceful and quiet in here, for the time being, the only sound is the occasional clanging of the spoon hitting the soup can. She sat on her bed with her back resting on the headboard and staring out into the night. This is the only time of day where she can get any kind of peace and quiet, but how long will it take for Jonathan to intrude and disturb it. She has seen the way he's been looking at her lately, and it is quite unnerving. Ruth finally figured out that those cookies she found were a gift for her from him, as if he's trying to get into her good graces and seduce her into submission.

She now wished that she didn't take them, but it is rare for her to get anything sweet, especially cookies. Jonathan may have gotten them specifically for her, so he could try something with her, or maybe asking for forgiveness from her for putting up a fight earlier, Ruth will still enjoy them. Only for her satisfaction, not his. If he ever asks about it, she knows how to lie to him and find a way to slam an object up against his skull if he even attempted something.

She may look frail to some, but the reality is, Ruth is a headstrong fighter in physical combat. Ruth studied up self-defense through self-taught books and has a pretty good memory on how to perform the moves without having to consult the manual for guidance. Has she ever used them to her advantage? Not entirely, the only person that has is Jonathan, but he doesn't know the extent of her ability. Ruth will exhibit the full degree of this knowledge when she absolutely needs to. It's best to keep it under wraps, anyway.

Once Ruth finished up the soup and set it aside on her nightstand, she immediately reached for the cookies. Ruth returns to stare out into the night. She thought back to her encounter with Pennywise earlier as she munched on the scrumptious baked desert, really curious now as to why he was inside that house. Ruth knows what goes on in that house, but does he actually live in it? It would consider him a crack head like all the others. She found that possibility unlikely as she remembered that Jonathan was supposed to be standing in the same spot when she saw the clown.

So, Ruth had to wonder if Pennywise the Clown was some sort of entity that shifted its appearance to best suit its circumstances. Now that is a highly unlikely scenario. She doesn't believe in ghosts or otherworldly beings, so that can't be the case. There must be a logical explanation for it. Maybe Ruth thought she saw Jonathan there and was just a figment of her imagination. Or perhaps the guy was really a crack head dressed as a clown and was just looking for some entertainment.

_Yeah, that has to be it_, Ruth thought to herself.

She sighed heavily as sleep slowly started to settle in. Ruth knew that if she succumbed to sleep now, the possibility of intrusion is high. She knows that Jonathan eventually wakes in the evening after their encounters, and Ruth does not want to get caught in this vulnerable state. She would not be able to fight him off. Ruth fought the sleepiness away then stretched over to her nightstand to grab her journal to occupy herself. Besides, she needed to get a lot off her chest. Ruth believes writing is necessary, as it can be therapeutic to the mind, but it can also be used as substantial evidence for the authorities if something were to happen.

As she started to write her first thought, drowsiness started to overwhelm her vision. She fought it off once again only to feel it return just as fast.

_I'm so tired, but I don't want to sleep_, Ruth thought when her eyes closed briefly.

In the silence of her mind, the bells she heard from Pennywise started to chime like a lullaby. It started out as a whisper then slowly escalated in volume as it became a soft and soothing melody.

_ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling _

The sound is hypnotic. She can feel her eyelids grow heavy as exhaustion hit her like a freight train. Ruth wanted to ignore the light music and focus on the house settling. She can hear the creaks and groans with the occasional chainsaw snore of her mother. She would have fought the tiredness off if a long, hard yawn hadn't escaped her lips, causing her eyes to water.

_ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling _

Ruth sighed heavily in defeat, knowing full well she can't fight the exhaustion any longer. The sounds of unseen bells played softly in her mind, lulling Ruth into a sound slumber within minutes. Her head slowly rolled to the side, the off-balance caused her to slid from the headboard to the window sill with a soft thud. Her journal long forgotten in her lap. The only words that she was able to write on paper were, "I met a clown today."

_ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling_

The unseen bells made one last chime as Ruth falls into a deep sleep, her vulnerability exposed. Luckily for her, Jonathan won't wake until early dawn, and neither would Jordan, as she would wake when the sun rose from the horizon. The only person that could take this opportunity of Ruth's weakness is the clown that stood in the shadows.

IT eyed Ruth's sleeping form with glee, _oh what kind of deep-rooted fears do you have, Ruthie?_


	2. What Lies Ahead

A/N: Hey, guys! While I continue to finish up Chapter 2, I would like to share a particular scene I've had in my head. It's a fast forward from the other relationships that developed before this. This is also the foundation between my OC, Ruth, and Pennywise. So there is some slight OOC here, but only a sliver.

I started watching the movie again last night for the fourth time. I now have to wonder the time frame of when the Losers all met. Any ideas?

Anyway, enjoy the read.

* * *

She laid there in the darkness, waiting for sleep. Ruth stared at the fabric of the Victorian couch, counting the threads. She made it to seven when a strangled sob leaves her lips. Ruth grimaces, tears streaming from her eyes now. The feel of her father's hand unpleasantly burned on her skin still. She tucked a hand in between her legs and squeezed her thighs. Maybe she can rub away the horrid touch. No, there is no soothing it away. Another sob quakes within her lungs and sniffles. _Why?_

Ruth curls, bending herself to fit on the narrow couch. Her tears continue to fall. As she settled in a fetal position and hope for sleep to come, Ruth felt some water on her cheek. She gasps, snapping her eyes to the rotted ceiling. In the back of her mind, Ruth thought maybe Pennywise the Clown was watching from above, drooling. No, she is not that lucky. Even if he were, Pennywise wouldn't scare her. Probably not ever, Ruth is not afraid of the clown.

Ruth felt the drop again. She scans the ceiling, there's a leak. Another fell on her forehead, which Ruth groans. She hugged close, covering herself with an arm. _Why?_

She laid in silence. The only exception is rolling thunder that shook the house and the padding of light rain. Ruth didn't mind it, though. The ambiance of an approaching storm and the noises of the settling house can lull her to sleep. With a rumble was a small creak. Ruth paid no mind to the sound as it could be the wind blowing a door open since she felt a breeze. No, it was not the wind.

Pennywise slowly stalked out from the shadows, watching Ruth intently. His eyes glowed gold as he silently approached like a snake in the grass. He grinned wildly with glee at the sight of the unaware Ruth lying awake still. As he came closer, the sounds of weeping filled his ears. Pennywise stalls, listening to the sobs and watching the young girl violently shake. She moves. Her arms cover her head, shielding herself from the constant drip of rainwater leaking above. That's not the cause of her distress, though. He pressed forward, silkily sliding across the floor and hunkers low feet away from his prey. He sniffs the air. An unfamiliar scent rafts his nostrils. Pennywise doesn't smell fear, but a musky male's cologne lingering on the child's body. His features contort into confusion. He slowly stood to tower over the small and fragile girl. Pennywise then notices the red blotches on her arms and legs, along with a few bruises.

A roll of thunder rumbles and a flash of lightning illuminated the dark space. Pennywise caught a glimpse of the extent of the markings. Not only does Ruth have large red welts and bruises, adorning her exposed thighs are scratches. There is also a bite mark. Pennywise's chest constricts, his golden eyes snap at Ruth shielding herself.

In his mind, he can hear Ruth screaming,_ "Get away from me! No! Getaway! Get off me, get off!"_

Pennywise blinks, his eyes glowing brighter. _"No! Stop, please! Get off!"_

A frown adorned his ancient lips, no longer grinning. Ruth's cry of pain echoed in his head, the male bit her. His eyes flick back to the bite mark on her thigh. It was an attempt to force themselves on the child. The sound of smacking and grunting from her punching and kicking at her attacker reverberated in his brain. Her feet slapped against floorboards and pavement, Ruth had escaped. Her feet confirmed it as they are swollen and bloodied. Ruth's footprint to the couch is a good indicator. Pennywise understood, she didn't have time to throw on shoes. Ruth had to leave the house.

He heard the male calling out, rushing after her. _"Ruthie! You fucking little bitch! Get your scrawny ass back here, you fucking slut! Get back here!"_

Ruth is quick to duck behind shrubs, running out of sight.

He then heard her desperate cries for help as the girl ran down the street. No one bothered to glance out their windows. Not his fault by any means. The girl already has a name about her being the bastard daughter of the town's whore. The emotional scars on her heart revealed that Ruth is continuously bullied by her peers, even the bunch that are wanting to be rid of him. The torment she goes through with her mother is another. The woman physically and emotionally abuses her child. She's even neglectful in feeding Ruth, letting her fend for herself. It's no wonder Ruth is petite and frail.

Ruth is unloved and alone in this world. No one cared. She has nowhere to go that feels safe. Except, it lies here where nightmares of his creation reside.

Within a blink, his eyes dimmed. Pennywise remained to watch Ruth, listening to her sobs and sniffles. When he first saw the child, he knew Ruth was a victim of child abuse. To discover the child is molested and sexually abused made his innards unpleasantly squirm. From the sounds of Ruth's light wails, she has been dealing with the mistreatment for a long time now. For some reason, Ruth's despair _sickened _him to the core.

Rainwater dripped on her again, Ruth curls tighter and shudders a sob.

"Why?" Ruth faintly mumbles.

Pennywise frowns, blinking. The gold in his eyes disappear, replaced with innocent bright blues. He can't find it in his evil heart to scare Ruth. IT could, if he genuinely wanted to, that is. He can end it instantly for her, so she wouldn't have to deal with the loneliness or the abuse anymore. She will be free. Except, he couldn't. Pennywise the Clown, the evil ancient dimensional being, could not find it in his heart to frighten poor Ruth. He decided to leave her be. The dark Neibolt house will be Ruth's haven. It will protect her from the world.

Another drop landed on her covered head, making her shiver. Pennywise glances at the ceiling. He uses his power to cover the hole, stopping the unforgiving drip. He leaves the couches side, away from Ruth to sleep. He squats far, watching the girl still with a disgusted frown.

_Why?_

He sat there in the dark, observing Ruth's chest slowly rising and falling. She would occasionally shake, either from shivering or a sob. Typically, a child wouldn't affect him like this. He's heard of sexually abused children, but to meet one and see the infliction upon them is another. Ruth's innocence is tarnished by a parent's sickness for her flesh. What's even more frustrating for Pennywise about the girl is her lack of fear. Children should be frightened by the nightmares they conjure from drivel nonsense such as films, specific phobias, and everyday objects or even animals. Ruth, however, is deprived of that primal instinct. The girl is fearless, and IT is powerless because of her. He can't scare the child, not when there is nothing left for Ruth to be afraid of anymore.

Even if he continued trying, his shape-shifting abilities would be quickly recognized. Pennywise has already used her father to induce fear, yet her wretched mother. He morphed as a gigantic bird eater spider once, which failed miserably. The knot on his bulbous noggin throbs occasionally. Pennywise even shifted as a freaking naked mole-rat! He may have startled her, but Ruth mostly shivered in disgust. She's not scared of them. They just make her skin crawl. The girl dared to refer him as a male's anatomy part only with teeth and scrawny legs.

Pennywise trembled in disgust at the thought.

_Irritating child. I'm confident the damn turtle would console the girl's wretchedness from her soul. Why can't that enormous reptile crash land here and…_

His thought trails when he hears a small voice. His ears perked and features scrunched from the tiny tone that sounded melodious. Pennywise noticed Ruth moving slightly, adjusting herself. From the darkness and rumble of thunder, her voice disturbs the silence again.

"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again." Ruth whispers.

Pennywise slowly blinks, his head cocked slightly.

"Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping."

He stares, uncertain of what to think of these words that flowed from her lips. He hesitated at first, but Pennywise slowly returns to the couch, listening.

"And the vision that was planted in my brain," Ruth continued. Her tears beginning to cease.

_What is she doing?_

"Still remains, within the sound of silence."

Her voice is fluted yet haunting that its hypnotic. Whatever she is doing, it drew an intrigued Pennywise closer to Ruth's side. Never has a child made him curious.

"In restless dreams, I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone."

It dawned on Pennywise then, Ruth is singing.

She's singing a song he's familiar with. The lyrics seemed fitting as he interprets the message as the inability of people communicating on a more emotional level. Apparently, Ruth can't articulate her upbringings clearly. No one has given her the time or the opportunity to speak of them. The Losers, who have become a close niche, could have opened their arms to her. Except, Pennywise knows for a fact that they have shunned her. He's witnessed their alienation from her. _Hypocrites_.

Ruth desperately needs a friend during this dark downward spiral of hers. And no one is willing to lend an ear or a shoulder.

"Nath the halo of a street lamp," her voice begun to slow, growing tired.

His frown deepens. Pennywise realized now Ruth is singing herself to sleep. _How many times have you sung yourself to sleep, kid?_

"I turned my collar to the cold," she yawns lightly. "And damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, that split the night."

Ruth yawns again, sighing shortly after. She curls deeper into the uncomfortable couch, hugging herself for some warmth.

"And touched the sound," Ruth's hypnotic voice trails off, finally falling asleep with a light sigh.

"Of silence," Pennywise finished for her.

Why would he, Pennywise hasn't a clue. He sat with his back to her, an oddly familiar pang grew in his stomach and weighed on his massive shoulders now. Pennywise even felt a long-forgotten emotion he hasn't felt in eons. He stares at the wall absently, distressed. He lowly growls, silently standing to his feet. With a frustrated glance over his shoulder at Ruth, the tall being leaves her side again. His lumbering form storms in the shadows, disappearing.

_Irritating child!_

* * *

A gray morning dawned when Ruth awoke. Her eyes open to see the same muted fabric. Despite the unusually good nights' sleep, Ruth remained alarmed of her surroundings. She remembers coming to the Neibolt house and falling asleep here. Ruth even recalls singing to herself for the umpteenth time. She has been doing it a lot lately. Especially after her encounters with Jonathan. She uncurls herself with a stretch which Ruth finally noticed something encased her in warmth.

Ruth sniffs, smelling must and earth. A combination that is neither horrid or pleasant. She glances down at herself to find a dirty blanket on her. Thankfully there is no dried bodily fluids or blood on it. Ruth then scans her eyes in the light grayness, finding that everything looked the same still and was no other body near her. The clown is nowhere to be seen, which is disappointing. With a frown, she heaves a sigh from her lungs then quickly stood.

The last thing Ruth expected was stepping on a sturdy body which growled unpleasantly. Startled, Ruth screams and falls back on the couch. It takes a tumble from impact, the added hard shove throws her to the dusted floor. She lands with a grunt. Ruth glances to her right to figure what she had stepped on, only to find Pennywise lunging for her. She moves to avoid him, except he is still able to grab her arm. He snarls, exposing rows of teeth that made Ruth gap. Despite the bubbling fear, Ruth maneuvers to kick a foot square onto his open maw. She kicks him hard, snapping his jaw shut and forced him backward with a release of her arm. His tall frame falls straight back and crashes onto the overturned couch.

Pennywise's legs stick straight in the air, his enormous shoes creating a beacon of his stunned self. She couldn't see it, but Pennywise laid with his long limbs outstretched to the side. His supposed frightening features have softened and eyes wide. He can't comprehend what transpired. All Pennywise knows is that his large pompom's at his toes are in his line of sight. He laid there, staring at the obnoxious accessories and rotted ceiling.

The silence in the room is awkward and tense. Neither Ruth or the clown uttered a sound. That is until Pennywise disturbed it with one word. "Ow."

Ruth, on the other hand, stared angrily at first. Him scaring her off is getting on Ruth's last nerves. After a moment calming down from the fright, she took in the scene in front of her. The sight of Pennywise's long legs sticking straight in the air made Ruth press her lips. Even the added "ow" made her silently snicker. A small slip of a giggle leaves her lips. She slaps a hand over her mouth, shuddering violently.

Pennywise must have heard her small squeak since his feet twitched. There was even a menacing growl. _Shit, he heard me!_

She knew what will happen if he caught her laughing at him. Ruth stood quickly to escape, only to cry out and fall on her ass. She sharply hisses, pulling her feet close to inspect them. The bottoms of her feet have small lacerations from running on pavement barefoot. They're swollen still as well.

Ruth groans, leaning her head against the wall. "Fuck," she groans.

She heavily sighs and closed her eyes, waiting for the stinging to subside. "I guess, that's what I get for laughing at you."

When Pennywise didn't say anything in return, Ruth glances at the couch. His feet are no longer in sight, except he is on the other side of the furniture. He's dangerously glaring at her, pouting like a child. She searches his angered gaze on her, thinking. After a moment, Ruth disturbs the tension.

"What exactly are you?"

He doesn't answer, only glares.

Instead of sitting in silence, Ruth presses further.

"I assume you're a shape-shifter of the sort. It would explain your many forms. So what are you? An extraterrestrial being or something of that nature?"

Pennywise remained quiet. He's not in the mood to be bombarded with questions about his existence. Instead, he slowly shrinks in the dark recesses of the house. Leaving Ruth in constant wonder.

She eyed the spot where he disappeared, a small smile forming. Ruth put the pieces together. The dingy blanket, the leaky roof fixed and his substantially large body near the couch. Pennywise stayed close to her last night.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Ruth whispered to herself. _Small steps, Ruth. Small steps._

Ruth has to wonder now. How did it all come boiling down to this? At what point did she feel the safest here at 29 Neibolt?


	3. Can I Have The Book Now?

A/N: Hey, guys! First off, I want to thank those who left reviews. I very much appreciate them! They all made me grin and squeal ;) You all made my mornings brighter.

I'm working on getting a couple of scenes written out while they are still fresh in mind. PLUS, I have the epilogue all ready to go.

The next couple of chapters will explore the few encounters Ruth has with the other characters.

So you all know, I had the plot for my story taking place during the film. It's how I see it happening, and I don't see it any other way. Even if I tried changing. ;)

Anyway, enjoy the read, and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_A week before_

The morning dawned as a sliver of light, blocked by clouds that hung overhead like a veil. The Greyson House sat silent, kind of. Jonathan laid atop of the bed, fast asleep. After his drinking binge last night, he is sure to wake with a massive headache. He will stay home from work because of it. Jordan remained on the couch, sound asleep and snoring away. Her drug-induced hangover will render her useless for the day, keeping her housebound as well. This is a day Ruth should not be in the house _at all_. Being around these two will only be a death wish.

Ruth woke with a sharp gasp. Her eyes shot open, more alert then she should be this early morning. She gazed into the darkness of her room, watching the bedroom door intently. When the door never opened, Ruth sighed in relief. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ruth had to wonder when she last had nightmares.

It's been quite a while, like several years. Ruth woke up several times during the night from these weird and bizarre dreams. Most of them were from old fears when she was little. Why would she start having nightmares of the long-forgotten? It felt like someone was poking around in her head for information. Why would they and what were they looking for?

_I wonder if it has something to do with the clown I saw yesterday_, Ruth thought.

Although she instantly discredited it for two reasons. One, why would a crack head dressed as a clown trigger these nightmares? She was never afraid of clowns. She isn't even scared of who is behind the paint. Two, those dreams could just be a trigger from all the stress around her.

Although another thought occurred to her. It's probably the most logical. Pennywise, the Dancing Clown, was the last person on her mind before she fell asleep. He was also the first thing she thought of once she awoke. Did the clown really leave that much of an impression on her? Ruth had to wonder if the whole encounter was real. Did she really see him, or was the lack of food playing tricks on her?

_Starvation does cause hallucinations_, Ruth rationalized.

Ruth forced herself out of bed to get dressed in the grayness of her room. Light from the sun started to break through the clouds. Ruth learned not to turn the light on when she is changing. Jonathan walked in on her and made several sexual advances, which led her to tears. Ruth quickly wiped them away to dress.

By the time she was done, Ruth silently opened her bedroom door and peered around the corner. She can hear her mother snoring in the living room, but isn't sure about Jonathan's current state. She knew sneaking into their bedroom is a risk, but she had to know. Ruth silently closed the door behind her, tip-toeing to the opposite end of the house.

Oh god, this is a horrible idea! If Jonathan were to catch her peeking in and saw him naked, he would pounce on her like a wildebeest. If she found him in the middle of jerking off, she will gag. The thought of it made her want to hurl. She breathed heavily to calm down, panic coursing through her veins. Ruth does not want to look.

Ruth slowly approached the ajar door of the master, gently gripping the knob with hesitation. Thank goodness the doors to the house didn't creak. Otherwise, Ruth would have been caught right about now. She opened the bedroom door wider then she should have but found her target. He's still asleep and fully clothed. Except, the stench in the room made her nose wrinkle in disgust. The man drank so much he didn't have a choice in controlling his bodily fluids. The smell is coming from Jonathan, his pants soiled. The grown-ass man drank himself to the point of shitting himself. Ruth wants to feel sympathetic, but how could she when he sexually abuses her. She couldn't laugh either, because it is not funny.

Despite his current condition, Ruth is satisfied that he would not wake. She gently pulled the door back the way it was before, then turned on her heels for her exit. Ruth didn't have to check on the chainsaw snoring mother. When her mother lays down to sleep, the woman doesn't stir. Unless she was half asleep like yesterday. Ruth shook her head to rid herself of the incident then drew the front door open to step out into the early morning light.

* * *

Ruth leisurely walked down the street, no need to rush to go anywhere. She has all day to keep away from the house until the two adults fell back asleep. If lucky, they may not even realize Ruth wasn't in the house until the next day. The longer Ruth kept her distance, the less likely she will end up with new bruises. Maybe a night away will give her more comfort than she believes.

Her steady, feather-light steps drew Ruth further away, and in a direction, her own mind didn't comprehend until now. She recognized a dark, brooding shadow on the corner of Neibolt. The house where Ruth supposedly saw a man dressed as a clown standing on the porch. How exactly did she end up here anyway? Ruth stood at the iron gate, perplexed. Now that she managed to eat something, Ruth wondered if she did see the clown.

She stood there, waiting for any sign of movement. No gauche shadow of a man still dressed in a Victorian clown suit and hungover emerged. Ruth waited for what seemed like five minutes when it has been a minute since she looked up at the dark, rotting house. When nothing appeared, Ruth was going to put it behind her and continue her trek into town. Although the man could be asleep. She wouldn't know unless she explored the house. It is risky, but Ruth wanted to see that she is not going crazy.

Ruth quickly advanced on the steps, emphasizing each step with a pound on the wood to announce her presence. It's an attempt to get whoever is inside be aware that someone is here and about to trespass. Her attempt went unheard. Once she approached the open door and peered inside, Ruth's determination vanished. She looked around the deteriorating foyer, finding no one in sight.

_Maybe they slept upstairs,_ Ruth thought.

She took one step inside the house, knowing she shouldn't. Except, her curiosity won over logical. Ruth hesitantly stepped in further, one…two…three steps and stops.

Ruth stood in the entryway. Her hands are jammed into the front pockets of her high-waist skinny jeans and investigated. Ruth looked from the decorated stairwell of leaves and cobwebs to the small den on the right side of the foyer. A chandelier covered in spider webs, branches, and leaves hung above an aged Victorian couch, muted in color from the sunlight. It looked inviting instead of eerie. In reality, the whole interior of the darkened house seemed inviting rather than intimidating or terrifying. Why would that be, though?

Ruth turned her gaze away from the couch to the hall that led to a kitchen. She starts forward in hopes of finding someone cooking a fictional meal since the place hasn't had electricity for who knows how long. Once she approached, there was no one. A frown adjourned on her thin lips, frustrated in not finding anyone in the house. Hobos, potheads, and crackheads alike have been known to trespass. They even lived in it during the colder winter months. It should be no different now, right?

Ruth huffed loudly before turning on her heel to return to the foyer. She started up the stairs when a thought occurred to her. What if whoever Ruth saw is up there and trying to lure her up? She immediately backed away to stand at the bottom, staring upwards. Ruth waited a moment in silence for the slightest bit of movement, but none was heard. Another moment went by before she finally broke the calm stillness in the Neibolt house.

"Pennywise!"

Why did she have to start by calling out their name? A simple "hello" would have worked fine, but no. Honestly, the name stuck with her. Ruth likes it. The name Pennywise seems unique. She waited for a response, only to be greeted with more silence. There were no sounds of grunting or a startled gasp, not even a thud. There was nothing. She is the only person in the decaying house.

Maybe she really did hallucinate him. Starvation must have hit her hard that she couldn't differentiate what was real or imaginary. She sighed heavily after this realization, turning away from the stairwell with a mixture of relief and disappointment. Ruth wished Pennywise the Dancing Clown was real. It would have at least proved she wasn't going crazy. Maybe more so that his presence would ease the loneliness that has darkened her broken heart.

As Ruth approached the door frame, she turned her gaze back to the ruined but still inviting interior of the Neibolt House. She hoped to see a figure standing behind her with a crooked grin and shaded eyes, but no such person appeared. With a sad frown, Ruth turned away. She completely forgets her encounter with the clown in an instant.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of golden eyes watched her leave.

* * *

The rest of her walk to the library is uneventful and quiet. There aren't many people out this morning, nor was there a lot of sounds. The only thing Ruth occasionally heard was a passing car or a roll of thunder. It's going to rain again at some point. Every time she hears or sees rain, Ruth thinks about Georgie. She remembers hearing about his disappearance. He was out in the rainstorm with a paper boat his brother, Bill, made for him. Bill was the last person Georgie saw. Him vanishing always brought a tear to her eye. He was cute a kid, and she envied the boy's undying love for his big brother. It would have been nice to have a little brother or sister around. Unfortunately, they would be in the same boat as her. Unwanted and shunned by their community. _It's probably best I didn't have a sibling,_ Ruth thinks to herself.

Ruth remembers approaching Bill to at least exchange her sympathies, but he didn't want to hear it. Bill brushed her off. Instead, he followed after his friends for an escape. His rude dismissal towards her hurt Ruth terribly. She recalled the horrible pang in her heart from being ignored. Of course, she had to remind herself that he, along with Class Clown Richie and Twitchy Eddie, is a lot like the other students.

_Screw them then_, Ruth thought to herself. In the back of her mind, she can only hope they will at least see her scars. She is a lot like them in some fashion.

She sighs heavily from thinking about the boys and turns a corner. Ruth stops in her tracks, eyes widening. She holds a breath when Ruth saw Henry Bowers and his gang heading in her direction. _Shit!_

Ruth recoils and presses herself against the building. Her breathing hitches when she hears their feet getting closer. _Shit, fuck, son of a crack whore! Not today, PLEASE, not today!_

She steadily releases her breath, quickly yet silently inching herself away from the opening. Ruth kept her eyes on the edge of the building, keeping an eye on them. Once she came close to the other end, Ruth turns sharply to press against the brick building when Henry Bowers crests. She couldn't see them, but he and his gang continued forwards. They didn't see her.

She waits a moment to see if they would come around the corner and attack. None came. Ruth is in the clear.

"Holy shit on a shingle! That was close." Ruth says out loud to herself.

Ruth knew if Henry and his goons saw her, things will go badly quick. Her last encounter got Ruth in a lot of trouble with both Jordan and Jonathan. The bruise on her left butt cheek and his attempt to mark her had them furious. She probably shouldn't have struck him, but it was better than getting carved like a turkey for a Thanksgiving dinner.

She looks over her shoulder in the direction they went, making sure they weren't lying in wait. Not there. Ruth even investigated her immediate surroundings, just in case. Still nothing. Now that Ruth is out of danger, she continues on to the library. Hopefully, her day would go well without any more problems or altercations.

* * *

The morning dragged on like usual. The library remained silent as the grave, except for the occasional rustling of papers and books lightly smacking the tables. The aisles of shelves always provided a shield from onlookers. Not to mention the dirty looks from the librarian. The frumpy middle-aged woman has a particularly nasty bite. The whole town of Derry is against her. Either way, Ruth won't let their negativity bring her down. At least not today.

She browsed the shelves for the third time now. Ruth is looking for a novel she has read plenty of times. It's a favorite of hers. Well, there are several Ruth enjoys. This one, in particular, always leaves her with a satisfying grin. Her eyes land on it and lightly smiled. She is grateful no one has picked it off yet as it is a summer read for children this year. With a quick snatch, Ruth rushes back with a few others crooked in her elbow. When she came around the corner, Ruth's eyes land on someone sitting at her table. It's the new kid and overweight Ben Hanscom.

Ruth knows for a fact that he is friendless at this point. Maybe, she can try befriending him. He could use a friend like Ruth desperately does. She holds her head high and confidently walks back to her table. When she returned, he barely made a glance in her direction at first. Ruth sat on the opposing end and off to the side. That's when he noticed her from the corner of his eye.

He glances up from his book, startled. Ben noticed Ruth opening the one book she swiped.

"What are you doing?" Ben inquires.

Ruth turns to him, smiling slightly. "Sitting and about to read this book."

"I know that, but," he paused, looking around at the other tables.

"Why here? I was here first."

Surprised, Ruth glares. "_First_? What is this, preschool? And so, you know, I was here long before you decided to sit here, Ben."

"You know my name? Oh, wait, right. Of course, you do. We were in science class together. How do you figure you were here before me?" Ben questioned, growing agitated.

Ruth stares, shoving her stack of books in his line of vision.

"Oh," Ben muttered.

He starts to gather his things when Ruth interjects. "You don't have to leave, Ben. We can share the table. I don't have cooties."

Ben scuffs, "Who's in preschool, now? And who's to say you do?"

Ruth cocks her head. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Someone shushes them from behind Ben, giving her a dirty look. She returns with an apologetic glare and mouthed sorry.

She saw Ben grimace slightly, glancing over his shoulder at them and apologized, too.

He snaps his gaze back on Ruth, whispering harshly. "You're the Bastard Kid."

Ruth felt a pang, choosing not to say a word. _Seriously, even him?_

Ben doesn't say anything, only glances at her books. He names off some of the titles. The first few are classics, which Ben nodded in approval. As he read further, his chubby features scrunch. Ben balked a little and drew his brows upwards.

"Um, that is an interesting choice. Why don't you read at home?"

Ruth cringed, hating the thought of returning home. The last thing she wants is another confrontation with her mother or worse Jonathan. With a harsh gulp and steady breath, she regards Ben with a frown.

"I'd rather not. I would much rather be someplace else than there." Ruth responds tightly.

Ben noticed Ruth tensing, even the tightness in her jaw. He wanted to ask but thought the better of it. He didn't want to get pulled into the girl's problems.

"Just, let me sit here, please." Ruth requests avoiding eye contact.

He regards Ruth, considering. After a moment of thick silence, Ben responds tightly.

"Will you promise not to talk to me anymore?"

Ruth grew silent, the pang from earlier strengthening. She got her hopes up. She sincerely thought Ben would ease her loneliness by gaining a friend out of him. Ruth thought wrong. Ben Hanscom is like all the others. _Really nice, Ben._

With a sigh, Ruth sadly agrees. "Promise."

Satisfied, Ben returns to his book, ignoring Ruth. He misses the deepened frown and single tear.

They sat at the table in silence for a while. Even after the librarian came by to assist Ben in finding a book, Ben and Ruth kept to themselves. She would occasionally look over at him but would say nothing. After a while, Ruth noticed what Ben's history project is about. Her stomach churned sickeningly.

_I know I shouldn't, but I'm going to anyway. Sorry, Ben,_ Ruth thought to herself and took the plunge.

"You will get in-depth details on the Easter explosion from the history book, Mrs. Starret is looking for you." Ruth chimed suddenly, startling Ben.

"Huh?" He glances at her, scowling.

"The History of Old Derry. You'll find everything you need for your history project in there."

"Didn't you promise not to talk? And how would you know about all of this?" He challenged.

Ben noticed the twinge of a proud grin surfacing on her lips.

"I've read the book myself. It took me a day to read the whole thing. There have been some pretty gruesome deaths and events here in Derry. It's sad, really. The Kitchener Ironworks, especially. It exploded in 1908, killing 102 people. 88 of which were children at an Easter egg hunt." Ruth contorts her features, pausing.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, a lot of those occurrences dealt with children. What I find especially odd is how everything happened twenty-seven years apart." Ruth explained, staring and lightly examining the strewn about books.

Ben stared, confused, fascinated, yet annoyed. "Really? That is odd. Can_?"

Both him and Ruth are startled when a book is slammed on the table.

"Here you are, young man." Mrs. Starret, the librarian, softly spoke.

"Thank you," Ben answered.

"You two seem to be awfully _chatty_. I'm glad to see you made a friend, even though it is in poor taste." Mrs. Starret says, glaring at Ruth oddly.

Ruth caught it.

"Oh, no. No, she is _not_ my friend." Ben quickly defends, not even caring if he hurt Ruth's feelings.

_Ouch_. "Oh gee, thanks, Ben. Here I thought maybe you would want a friend when you didn't have one, to begin with. Just how many people signed your yearbook?" Ruth bit.

"One, actually." Ben triumphantly grins, taunting her.

Ruth's jaw sets, rolling her eyes. _You are a pompous ass! _

"Oh, wow, that's _great_," she sarcastically bit, forcing a smile. "You set my record of _zero_."

Ruth immediately starts grabbing the books, needing someplace else to read. She starts to walk off when a thought struck her. Ruth remembered almost running into Bowers, and she knows Henry likes to torture Ben. Despite his rudeness, Ruth will still watch out for him. She heaves a sigh then glares at Ben hurtfully.

"I want to warn you, Ben. I almost ran into Henry Bowers earlier. So, please be careful when you leave here. Have fun with your history project."

With that, Ruth storms away.

Ben watched her leave, suddenly guilty that he dismissed her as he had. There's no fixing it, though. Even if he wanted to, Ben wouldn't know how to go about it. He, in a way, hates it for her when Ben is basically in the same boat as her. Neither of them has friends. Ben has a reason since he's relatively new here. Ruth, on the other hand, has a bad name about her. Plus, there are rumors of her being a part of the Bowers gang. Ben doesn't want to associate with her if it were the case or not. Besides, Ruth is just trouble. He also heard rumors of Ruth's parents not wanting her associating with hormonal boys, well anyone really.

Mrs. Starret watched Ruth leaving in a huff as well. Her features screw and mockingly bobbles her head.

"Well, someone has their breaches in a bunch. Pay no mind to her. She's not exactly approachable."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"But she is right, you know."

"How so?" Ben glances up at her.

"A boy should be spending his summer outside with friends. Don't you have any friends?"

Ben sighs, eyeing the heavy book. "Can I have the book now?"

Mrs. Starret glares at him, pats at the book cover then left Ben to his devices.

Little did he know that Ben will have one hell of a fright.

* * *

It's quiet in this corner. Ruth should have thought about it earlier. She would have avoided the heartache if Ruth had listened to herself. Instead, Ruth learned the hard truth of what Ben Hanscom thought about her. She could have eased his loneliness, but Ruth thought wrong. _Whatever._

She was in this corner for ten minutes. The silence was pleasant, but it was disturbed when Ruth heard a yelp and someone shouting.

"OH! What are you doing?" A female voice questions.

_Mrs. Starret?_

Ruth glances from her book to investigate, finding a frightened Ben run into view. He makes a quick glance in her direction, startled still. He struggled to say anything since Ben looked like a fish out of water. Despite what happened earlier, Ruth displayed concern. She mouths, "Are you alright?"

He quickly shook his head, then rushed to gather his things. A couple of items fell onto the floor, but Ben is quick to snatch them up. Within a blink, he frantically leaves the library. The older woman turns to Ruth, bewildered. Ruth stares at her for a moment, shrugging then returned to her book.

Ruth misses the floating red balloon behind her.


	4. Two Outcasts, One Potential Friendship

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all are having a good week. I've been doing some back and forth with a couple of scenes while working on this chapter. I have several more constructed out but have quite a bit of writing to do still.

In the meantime, enjoy the read! :)

* * *

It gets hard at times to avoid the staring. It's a constant factor when in the public eye. Some would glare with distaste while others snub their nose. There's one that bothers Ruth the most. It's that look of "just die already." She sees that expression more often than anything else. Ruth has thought about it, ending her suffering. Except, there are times Ruth holds onto hope that someone will look her way and smile brightly at her. You know, one of those grins that let her know they are happy to see her. Ruth wishes someone will look past the horrid nickname and give her a chance.

She knows Stanley Uris smiles. Except, he's acknowledging her. For Ruth, that is not enough. If someone is going to notice her and bother smiling, make it count. She can tell he wants to do more but is afraid of taking that step. Ruth has tried numerous times, but Twitchy Eddie stops her from getting close. The Tozier Boy is even worse. He tends to throw the nickname around and crack jokes. Most of them are somewhat funny. Richie just likes to pour more salt on the wound. Stanley always keeps quiet when Eddie and Richie laugh, avoiding eye contact with her.

So, Ruth resulted in keeping her distance from those three. Ruth does, however, wished she were like Richie. She may hate him for making fun of her, but the boy is hilarious. Ruth remembered pulling a prank on Eddie for her enjoyment. The outcome is what she expected. However, Richie tattled after Eddie screamed like a little girl. She was laughing, well chuckling. Ruth hoped that it would get Richie to laugh and realize she is not stuck-up or better than him. It was the wrong thing to do, Ruth knew that. If it got Richie to laugh then, it would be worth the punishment. No, he didn't find it funny. Gaining Richie's friendship by pulling a prank on Twitchy was not the answer.

Of course, she got into trouble and was sent to the principal's office. Ruth was in even more trouble when they called on her mother at work. That woman was not happy. Jordan smacked her around, busting Ruth's lip. Thankfully, Jonathan called her off. Ruth was even more grateful he didn't do anything to her that night. It helped though to have a door lock. It keeps him out, but Jonathan can kick down doors. With him being a contractor in construction and can repair a door frame on the fly, Jonathan will barge in on her if he wanted.

That's another thing Ruth wished. That they would disappear. Except, she knew what would happen if they did. It's off to a foster care system or an orphanage, which Ruth doesn't want a part of it. Ruth certainly can't ask for help when no one wants nothing to do with her.

Ruth sighs heavily, reading in the corner. It's been no more than five minutes since Ben ran out of here. She hopes that he remembered her warning and watch out for Bowers. She has to be careful, too. If Henry Bowers does anything else to her, Jordan will do something about it. She hates the mullet head for some strange reason. Of course, Jordan will never reveal why.

"Amidst the mists and coldest frosts," Mrs. Starret suddenly spoke, drawing Ruth out of her thoughts.

Even while she read, Ruth is still able to finish.

"He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts."

She looks up at the librarian then, curious.

_What does she want?_

"You've memorized the rhyme well since you read it what seven times now. It's quite a record." The woman comments amusingly.

"You're certainly going out of your way in talking to me, Mrs. Starret. I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I do. I couldn't help but notice the small tower of books you're building. Interesting choices._ One Who Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_, _Of Mice and Men_, and _The Grapes of Wrath_ classic American Literature." She names off the books while picking them up and observing the spine.

"Of course, your favorite _Donovan's Brain_. Ooh, another classic and my personal favorite, _To Kill a Mockingbird_. And what's this one you're reading." Mrs. Starret rambles excitedly, lifting the book slightly to see the title of Ruth's current read.

"Oh, hum. That is huh, an interesting pick and _macabre_."

Ruth stares at Mrs. Starret, hiding a pleased smirk. "Yeah, I'm just broadening my horizons. If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing over here?"

The woman folds her arms. "I only wanted to check in on you. Are you going to check out those books today?"

Ruth's brows droop downwards. "I'm confused. I thought you didn't want me to leave here with books in my possession."

The woman pauses for a moment, resisting a shiver.

"A change in heart, of the sort. Plus, you can't hide here forever, Miss Greyson. We do have specific hours, you know."

A weight sat on Ruth's shoulders, she gulps. "I know. It's at least someplace to go instead of being home all the time."

Mrs. Starret noticed the girl's tone then glances down at Ruth's arms. Her eyes land on the scars. Some are self-inflicted, others were caused by someone else. Ruth caught the woman staring at them. She lays the book on the table before concealing her arms and hands under the table. Mrs. Starret realized she shouldn't have seen the scars on the young girl. She leans and gently takes the books.

"Stay as long as you need. I'll leave this stack upfront for you until you are ready. I'm sure you haven't gotten to read all of them yet. Enjoy your horror book, Miss Greyson."

The woman turns away, shutting her eyes in guilt.

"Oh, that poor child," she mouthed to herself, leaving a confused Ruth to stare at her.

* * *

Mrs. Starret treated Ruth differently for the rest of the afternoon. It was certainly strange. Although Ruth liked the change. Maybe things are looking up for her in some areas. Except she still gets those looks from civilians who don't recognize the scars. Is that why the librarian Mrs. Starret acted differently? Because the wounds showed the abuse that her parents lay on her? This gave Ruth a chance to reach out to someone else for help. If they see the physical scars, maybe they can look past the horrid nickname.

Ruth leisurely walked down the sidewalk, paying no mind to the civilians she passed. She held onto the library books tightly and with a light smile. Ruth is looking forward to finishing up the horror book she started. As Mrs. Starret put it, the novel is macabre. She enjoys a good horror book, but this one, in particular, enthralled her. It may even become her new favorite.

As she walked with her smile, Ruth never noticed the downwind threat.

"Hey, Greyson," a voice Ruth is familiar with called.

She stalls, her smile vanishing into a deep frown and eyes widened.

_Oh, fuck!_

Ruth attempts to run but stops when arms wrap around her neck possessively. Another grabs Ruth from behind, groping her. She growls, quickly snapping a hand to smack at the perv.

She backhands Victor who gawks at her but grins wildly. "Will you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself, you deviant?"

"You should learn by now that I won't." He deviously smirks with a wink.

Ruth visibly cringes.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Belch smirks, grabbing at the books.

"Careful with those, sausage fingers. They're library books, not your superhero comics to miss handle."

"Pipe it down, Greyson, we just want to say "hello." Is there something wrong with that?" Henry asked her, who has his arm around her.

Ruth inwardly groans, not liking him being this close. _Get your slimy arm off me, Mullet Head!_

"You're not supposed to be near me, you dolt. Now leave me be, I'm not in the mood for you."

"Hey! Listen, Greyson, I'm not in the mood either. My old man is going to have my ass for losing my pocketknife." He bit, his eyes glaring dangerously at her.

"Aw, did the poor little baby lose his toy?" Ruth mocked.

_You dumbass, keep your mouth shut!_

"It's not a toy. I freaking lost it chasing Tit's around."

"Tits? Did a big-chested girl catch your attention?"

Henry goes to answer when Belch reads out loud the books she has.

"You got a lot of books here, bookworm. _To Kill a Mockingbird_, _Of Mice and Men,_ and what is this one? _The Hellbound Heart_. Pfft, I figured you would be into romance, Greyson."

Ruth rolls her eyes. "It's a horror novel, you dingus. Now hand them over."

"Naw, I think I'm going to hold onto these."

"If you_." Ruth stopped when she noticed something.

She glances from Belch to Victor, then Henry. _Wait a minute, where is the tall dingus?_

"Where, where's Patrick?" Ruth gently asked, confused.

The three didn't say anything at first, only shrugged.

"We don't know. We chased the fat kid, Ben Hanscom, into the barrens. Patrick went after him, but haven't seen him since. I'm sure he's still looking." Victor explained, hopeful.

"Or he's gone missing like the others." Ruth momentarily suggests.

She probably shouldn't have said it though. Henry's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Don't you say that! He's fine! He, he just got held up." Henry yells, his fury showing.

This might be Ruth's opening. "What's the matter, Henry? Do you miss your boyfriend already?"

Belch and Victor take a step back, brows arched high.

"Welp, she's dead," Vic whispered to Belch.

"Five bucks she escapes." Belch wagered.

"Ten, she trips AND escapes." Vic counters.

"Done."

They both shook on it, watching the encounter unfold.

Henry doesn't pay attention to them. He jaw sets, fire burning in his gaze. "Don't push me, Greyson." He warns.

"Oh, come on, Henry. You mean to tell me there isn't anything going on between you two?"

Henry's anger boiled over.

"Victor, give me your knife."

"Henry, just calm down."

"Give it here, now!" He orders, glaring at Ruth.

She's not afraid, though. Ruth has a plan going through her head.

Victor was reluctant, but he did give Henry his pocketknife.

Henry grips the hilt harshly, eyeing Ruth viciously.

"Say that again, Greyson, I'll scar that pretty face of yours." He threatens.

Ruth inwardly grins, waiting for her opening.

"Go ahead then. You're not afraid of what Jordan might do to you, are you? Or, are you scared your father will do something? Do know, we're a lot alike, Bowers. So, go on. Cut me."

His lips tighten. "Don't test me, _Ruthie_."

Ruth unknowingly smirks, it only made Henry angrier.

"Cut me, queer."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" A bystander questioned as they came towards them.

Henry and the gang glanced over their shoulders to the intruder. Opportunity struck. Ruth is quick to elbow Henry in the ribs and stomach then knees him in the groin. He lets go, groaning. Ruth thrusts the heel of palm upwards at Belch's nose and snatches the books back, one of them falls. Victor steps back with arms up to avoid getting hit, but Ruth punched him anyway in the jaw. After assaulting the idiots, Ruth sprints.

"Argh! I think she broke my nose!" Belch yells.

"She kneed me in the gonads. How do you think I feel?" Henry pauses, groaning. "Go after her Vic!" Henry shouts.

Victor quickly followed instruction and went tearing after Ruth.

"Get the car, Belch!" Henry instructed then followed behind Victor.

He grunts, his nose bleeding. Belch stumbled over the dropped book, which he is quick to snatch up. He stops briefly, eyeballing the books cover.

"Hmm, Interesting," he says to himself.

Belch decides to watch Henry and Victor chase after Ruth instead of getting his car. He wants to make sure that she escapes unscathed. He doesn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

Ruth pants heavily. The wind whistles past her ears and her small feet pound harshly on the pavement. She is not exactly the best runner, but not great, either. Ruth can run if she had to but prefers not to. Her feet get sore quickly, and her knees ache, plus Ruth gets horrible shin splits. She can hear Victor and Henry running after her, which Ruth figured would happen.

She glances over her shoulder at them. Ruth put some distance between them and can see they are running out of energy, Henry especially. She can see it in his eyes, he's growing tired. Victor is even showing signs of exhaustion. Ruth grins proudly. _Ha!_

Along with not being that great of a runner, Ruth is no swan either. She can stand on her own two feet, but the girl tends to trip over her own shadow. Exhaustion is usually the cause of her clumsiness. Poor Ruth doesn't get a whole lot of sleep these days. Being tired and lack of grace is not a favorable combination either. When Ruth is in a rush like right now, she can be reckless and careless at times. She sees her escape for freedom in hindsight, the other side of the crosswalk. At this pace, Ruth can get there before the three-thirty delivery truck. The determined girl crosses the road.

Ruth can hear Victor and Henry slowing down, which made her grin victoriously. She makes a final glance over her shoulder at them. They slowly come to a stop, panting to catch their breath. Ruth can feel Henry's livid gaze on her. Victor can only watch in exhaustion. Except, his expression from afar changes and starts after her again. Victor even calls out to her. Henry does, too. They both look frantic. Why?

She is confused by their sudden panic, but Ruth doesn't stop. Without looking ahead of her, Ruth failed to notice the flashing "don't walk" sign. Even worse, Ruth trips. She was only a few feet away from the curb when she took the fall. The books that were in her arm fly out in front of her. Ruth lands harshly on her chest, scraping her hands and elbows. She had to get up, but her legs were not responding. The run weakened Ruth, especially since she hasn't eaten at all today. Ruth grew dizzy, stumbling up.

Ruth can hear her name.

"RUTH!" Henry calls.

That's when she hears it, a blare of a horn.

_SHIT!_

Ruth attempts to run out of the way, but her damn knees lock. She crashes to the ground again, exhausted and lightheaded.

"RUTH!"

The horn blares louder.

Ruth fights the exhaustion to stand again, but she can tell it's near impossible to get out of the damage path now. She tries, anyway. When Ruth did manage to get her bearings after the fall, the truck was drawing ever closer. She doesn't glance at it. Ruth starts to move when a hard tug and arms wrap around her chest to pull her out of the damage path. Ruth is thrown harshly to the ground, grunting.

The horn pierces her ears as the truck zoomed past her.

Ruth covers her ears from the loud noise. She is grateful someone was kind of enough to save her. She glances over her narrow shoulder to see who her savior was. Ruth finds a black boy panicking, but he's not eyeing her. He gathers the fallen books in a frenzy and tosses them inside a basket on his bicycle.

"Come on, lady, we got to go!" the boy yells.

He is quick to help her up, guiding her to his bike.

"Who, who?"

"We don't have time for this, lady. Come on now, get on!" The boy replies quickly.

Ruth glances at the object, her brows high. "Where?"

"RUTH!"

Ruth hears Henry's frantically call. She glances over her shoulder to see him running after her, concern still etched on his features.

"Shit! Tell me where!"

"Basket! Get in the basket!"

"In there?" Ruth questions, pointing.

The boy snatches Ruth at the waist and hoists her into the basket. Ruth fits snuggly and securely. It felt weird with there being books underneath her, but it's passable. They both hear Henry calling to them and getting closer.

"I'm Mike, by the way," Mike whispers into her ear.

Ruth doesn't get to introduce herself when Mike started pedaling, and he is fast. Mike rode like the speed of lightning. The wind rushed past her ears as if she were on a bungee jump. The warm air stung her eyes, preventing Ruth to watch. Instead, she imagined herself on a roller coaster at a carnival. Ruth imagined all the smells from buttery popcorn to funnel cakes and her personal favorite cotton candy. She could hear the sounds of metal clanging and bang on the tracks from jostling around on curves. Her body responds with Mike's jarring movements as he took a sudden left. He zooms down the sidewalk and takes another hard turn, Ruth leans again.

She didn't realize since her eyes were closed to enjoy the rush that Henry and Victor were no longer following behind. Mike had lost them a few blocks back. It didn't stop him to put a significant amount of distance between her and Mike. He makes more jarring turns, zipping in and out of obstacles that came in his path. It was exhilarating. Never has Ruth felt such a rush. Ruth felt human. She wasn't anyone's punching bag or the dreaded name Ruth has grown to adopt. No, Ruth felt like she was soaring through the clouds. No bungee jump can accomplish such a feeling. Ruth felt free.

Unfortunately, her soaring high had to come to a disappointing end. A jolt from Mike's bicycle stopping pulled her out of it. She blinks, slowing becoming aware of her surroundings. There was no blue sky or fluffy white clouds. They are on a side street filled with wooden crates, a dumpster and the back of a butcher shop. Ruth wished Mike hadn't stopped. She got the taste of freedom for once. A hard lump sat in her throat, saddened that she is back to her harsh reality.

"Phew, that was a close one." Mike's voice rang in her ears.

She sat in the basket; her gaze seemingly dejected. Ruth shudders, the thought of being alone with Mike unnerving now. She has instruction from her oh so wonderful mother. _"Don't allow anyone near you."_ It's an order Ruth has to reluctantly live by. Of course, there have been occasions Ruth ignored it. Approaching Bill about his sweet brother was one instance. Another was wanting to talk with Stanley. Ruth is going to ignore the warning again.

"Yeah, yeah it certainly was," admits Ruth.

"What were you thinking anyway crossing the road without looking? You could have gotten yourself killed, girly." Says Mike, watching Ruth for a moment.

He took in her adorable feminine features, entranced by her beauty. Her wavy beach hair is a windblown mess but played nicely against her fair and creamy skin. Mike noticed the faint freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her hazel eyes appeared gold today as Ruth wore a mauve top and high-waist jeans. Mike then saw the scars. Most of them are old, while a few are fresh. He looks past the self-inflicted ones. He realized then something off about Ruth. She seemed lifeless. Is Mike going to shy away from her because of his findings? No. Mike is unnerved by those scars.

_How did she get those?_ Mike questions to himself.

"Getting away from Bowers was the only thing on my mind at the time." Ruth suddenly answers, drawing Mike out of his head.

He blinks, noticing Ruth struggling to get out of the basket.

"Oh, uh sorry. Here, let me help you."

Mike doesn't hesitate in scooping her into his arms and lifts her out. He handles Ruth with such ease that it took her by surprise. Mike noted that Ruth is alarmingly light. He can feel some bone, and it is not because of her small frame. Mike gulps, worried now for the girl. He gently sets Ruth down, avoiding eye contact. Mike sees Ruth turn away, hiding the flush of pink on her cheeks and presses her lips.

"Um, uh thank you. Mike was it?" She inquired and made a small glance at him.

He perks and regards Ruth with a big grin. "Mike Hanlon, or The Home School Kid to some."

Ruth shyly smirks. "I'm Ruth or The Bastard Kid to most."

_Wait, she's the bastard kid?_

"Um, I'm a little out of the loop here. Why would people call you that?" Mike asks, confused.

"Because of my mother's bad choices, that's why." Ruth instantly answers.

He blew raspberries. "Well, that's just stupid. Calling you that because someone else's life choices are in poor taste. Screw them then."

Ruth smiles. "Yeah, I know. I'm getting used to it though."

"Well, you're going to stop getting to use to it. From now on, you are just Ruth. If anyone says different, I'll punch them. Or throw meat into their face." He grins.

Ruth's smile widens, chuckling only slightly.

"Thanks, Mike. And, thank you for earlier."

"Hey, no problem. I'm more than willing to save a damsel in distress." Mike responds, grinning still.

He turns away to rummage through the basket for her books. "Although damsels usually don't punch. Nice right hook, by the way. I saw what was going on from afar. If I were a lot closer, I would have been able to jump in and help."

"Getting involved in that skirmish would have gotten you hurt, Mike."

"Possibly, but I still would have been able to help. No one should ignore a pretty girl like yourself. Uh I mean," Mike stumbled.

Ruth tilts her head slightly, smirking at him. "Did you just say I'm pretty?" She inquires, unknowingly rolling a shoulder.

He stutters, unable to answer. Instead, Mike clears his throat and redirects the conversation elsewhere. "This is a lot of books you have here. What are you going to do, hole yourself up, and read all summer?"

She smirks still. "Yeah, something like that. It will keep me busy anyway."

"Good picks, too. I guess you're into Classic American Literature. _To Kill a Mockingbird, One Who Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ and _The Grapes of Wrath_. I see you have this year's summer read, _Of Mice and Men_. I would have to go to the library at some point and read it myself."

Ruth's brows knit, leaning to peer into the basket. "There should be another one."

Mike looked but found none, only the ones in his hand. "No, it's just these four. Why? Was there supposed to be another?"

It dawned on her then. "Oh, shit and Shinola!"

Mike laughs, amused. "Oh, shit and Shinola? Never heard that one before."

Ruth groans, dismayed. "Dammit, it must have dropped when I first ran from the dinguses. Fuck, Mrs. Starret is going to kill me."

"Don't worry, Ruth. I'm sure one of the dinguses has it." Mike reassures, grinning.

In the back of his mind, he's confident the book is laying where Ruth dropped it.

"Yeah, that's highly unlikely. I avoid Henry Bowers and his goons for a reason. Best case scenario, it's laying where it dropped. I just have to go back and check." Ruth replies.

"Alone?"

"I'll be fine, Mike. Thanks for what you did earlier." Ruth lightly smiles.

Mike returns the gesture. "You're welcome, Ruth."

There is a pause. Neither Ruth or Mike speak for a minute, leaving the two teenagers in awkward silence. It is disturbed when Mike clears his throat.

"So, uh I guess I'll see you around?" Mike asks, staring at Ruth hopefully.

Ruth gently smiles. "Yeah, maybe."

She immediately turns only to stop. A thought crossed her mind as Ruth stared at the cover _Of Mice and Men_. Her fingers brushing it lightly.

"Hey, Mike," Ruth calls.

Mike had started to enter the back of the butcher shop, turning to Ruth. "Yes?"

Ruth hesitated at first but eventually approached the boy._ I hope I'm doing the right thing here._

She opens her mouth, only to close it. She pondered on how to articulate her words when they are apparent in her head. After a second, Ruth speaks.

"You haven't read _Of Mice and Men_ yet, correct?"

Mike regards her, slightly confused. "Not yet. Why?"

"Do you want to borrow the book from me?"

Mike pauses, baffled. "Can you do that?"

"Probably not, but I think I can trust you enough to keep the book safe until you're finished. I've read it plenty of times to know what happens. Other than _Donovan's Brain_, this one is my most favorite."

Ruth holds it out to him. She stood patiently, waiting for him to decline her offer. Ruth expected him to, it's hardwired into her brain that rejection is standard.

Mike stares. This is a first for him. He meets a comely girl, the Bastard Kid, who appears small and frail is sweet and kind. Who in their right mind would turn her away?

He shyly grins, gingerly taking the book from her. "Thank you, Ruth. That's very kind of you to offer. Since it is favorite, I will be extra careful with it. I guess I will see you around after all."

Ruth grins and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I guess so. It was nice to meet you, Mike."

She then turns away, ignoring the stinging on her elbows. Mike noticed the injury.

"Do you need help with that? The scrapes on your arms?"

"Oh no, I got it. Thanks, though." Ruth replies quickly, glancing at him.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'm practically a registered nurse." Ruth flinches.

She shouldn't have said that. Revealing anything to Mike about home life is much too soon.

"What does that supposed to mean?" He asks, disturbed.

"Nothing!" Ruth squeaks, quickly turning away.

_Oh, shit and Shinola! You stupid girl!_

Mike noticed her change in behavior, growing alarmed. Instead of pressing further, he calls out to her.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Ruth. I'll see you around." Mike trailed off.

Ruth already disappeared. Mike is left wondering why Ruth seemed haunted by what she had said. He's not going to ignore the sense of dread settling in his bones. Something about her seemed off, and god forbid, Mike Hanlon wants to help her.


	5. Stanley Uris Takes A Stand

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you are all having a good week and enjoying the story so far. So far, I have three later chapters completely written out. Plus, I'm working on an alternative ending that will make more sense than what I had originally. Other than that, everything should be smooth sailing as I have all 19, possibly 20 chapters plotted out. :D

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

"_I'm practically a registered nurse."_

This repeated itself in Ruth's mind like a broken record. It's a piece of information that could eventually lead her into trouble. She can tell already that it will. How long it will take to be a real problem is unknown. The ramifications are surely to be harsh. Jordan will take her anger out on Ruth and leave behind new scars. That is if she doesn't kill Ruth in the process. That's a fear Ruth will always have engraved in her being. Getting killed by her parents for Ruth's stupidity.

It was unwise to comment on her skills tending to her injuries. Nonetheless, it happened, and Ruth can't take back what was said. Ruth can only hope her meeting with Mike Hanlon won't be the cause of her downfall. Mike is a nice boy. He saved her life and showed Ruth kindness, which is a rarity for her. She can only hope, though that their meet will lead to a friendship. Ruth needs a friend.

Ruth is drowning herself in this downward spiral of hers. These last few weeks have been dragging her further into depression. It's nearing her fourteenth birthday. Ever since she could remember, Ruth has been dealing with this dark fog. She never felt happy. If something did, it would be taken away from her in a heartbeat. Ruth has been left out all alone like a criminal for this long. She's desperate now. Ruth is crying out for help, and no one notices.

She can only hope that the boy Mike will see her scars and help her in some way. Except, Ruth must remind herself that she can't be too trusting. She doesn't know what his intentions could be underneath the sweet shell. Although Ruth remembered him blushing and stuttering when he called her pretty. There is hope for her. Plus, Mike is cute. A small smile spreads on her pink lips, blushing herself.

_Hopefully, I will see him again_._ I think he's sweet and cute,_ Ruth thinks to herself.

Since her meeting with Mike, Ruth silently walked down the sidewalk. Her scathed elbows stung, and her palms burned. The fall also scraped her knees from underneath the fabric of her jeans. Luckily, they don't show any evidence of her falling. Her arms though are another story. She needs to cover them up. If Jordan saw her with nasty scrapes, she will have a bird.

She sighs heavily, turning a corner towards Mr. Keene's drug store. Ruth is not going home to bandage herself. She will buy the supplies. As Ruth got closer, she noticed someone heading there as well. They have the same color hair as Ruth's by a couple of shades, but longer. It took her a moment, but Ruth realized it is Beverly Marsh.

_Oh, great,_ she drones to herself.

Beverly enters the drugstore. Ruth was right behind her. Beverly doesn't acknowledge the fact that Ruth slipped in her, nor does she catch the following footsteps. Ruth doesn't stalk. She hates people that do. Coincidentally, Ruth is going to the same place Beverly is. She turns her attention to the shelf, halting with a huff. That's when Beverly finally saw Ruth.

"Oh," was the only thing that Beverly said.

Ruth doesn't say anything, just scans her eyes on the products in front of her.

"Are you following me or something, Greyson?" Beverly questioned tightly.

"Hardly. I just so happened had to come here, too, Marsh. So, I am not stalking you."

Ruth makes an 'aha' sound then reaches for what she needed. "So, you know," Ruth starts holding the package for Beverly to see.

"These are better than any other brand."

Beverly glances at the box of tampons then at Ruth. "How so?"

"It doesn't feel like you are wedging a saggy diaper up there," Ruth replies dryly without missing a beat.

She couldn't help it, Beverly snorts lightly laughing. "I'll take your word for it."

Ruth inwardly grins. She made Beverly Marsh laugh. She glances over at the girl, her eyes landing on the bruise on Beverly's neck. Ruth's gaze hardens, her lips tighten. With a steady breath, Ruth decides to say something. She can only hope that Beverly won't turn a cold shoulder.

"Your father gave you that bruise, didn't he?"

Beverly grew rigid, her jaw squaring. She doesn't make eye contact with Ruth, only stares at the shelf of feminine products. Beverly takes the box Ruth recommended. She also doesn't say another word to Ruth. She begins to turn away, avoiding Ruth.

"We're a lot alike, Beverly. I know what you are going through." Ruth replies, solemnly.

"You don't know a damn thing, Greyson." Beverly quipped.

"You don't think I do?"

"No, you don't. Now stay away from me. I'm not supposed to be near you, to begin with."

Ruth's chest constricts, her throat tightening. She breathes heavily, fighting back angry tears.

"Right," Ruth consented.

She quickly walks away. Ruth stops, though, glaring over her shoulder at Beverly.

"I do know what you are going through, Beverly Marsh. If I were you, I would stop being such a snub about it. You have a bad rep yourself of being promiscuous. Which I know is untrue."

Ruth then turned away, leaving Beverly to stare at the air. She didn't realize this, but Beverly watched her go. She saw the scrapes on Ruth's elbows, sickened from the sight. Beverly gulps tightly then started for the counter. She walks down the aisle where Ruth stopped to get herself a package of gauze pads, ointment, peroxide, and wrapping. Beverly watched her for a moment, noticing that Ruth is grabbing the cheaper kind. She even saw the vacant look in Ruth's eyes. Beverly wanted to say something at that point but thought the better of it.

Ruth watched from the corner of her eye Beverly pausing near the end of the aisle. She has this conflicted expression as if second-guessing her dismissal towards her. Ruth is not going to hold onto hope, though. She gathered what she needed, then brushed past Beverly. Ruth even snatched a box of cracker jacks. She's hungry and needs to eat.

She approached the counter where Mr. Keene should be, impatiently waiting. From behind her, she can hear the door open. Ruth glances over her shoulder to see Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kasprak and Stanley Uris. They saw her, too, gapping at first before scowling. Well two of them did. Stan eyed Ruth from where he stood. Ruth saw a flush of pink on his cheeks who gulped harshly. He even wets his lips before a ghost of a smirk spread on his lips. Stan tries to look away but couldn't take his eyes off Ruth.

Ruth felt a flutter in her stomach. She glances away, pressing her lips and smiles gently. Ruth looks back over at him and shoots him a wink. His blush deepens where he then wholly turned away, fidgeting with his fingers. He has a grin on his face as Stan stared at the medical supplies.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Ruth heard Eddie question him.

Stanley is startled when Eddie touches his shoulder. He tried to speak, but it came out as "uh blah."

Ruth coyly smirks, color gracing her nose and cheeks. _Okay, Stan is a cutie._

Not paying attention, Mr. Keene came out from the back and started ringing her things.

"Good afternoon, Miss Greyson," Mr. Keene began.

Startled, Ruth looks at him, fighting to hide her shy smirk. "Good afternoon, Mr. Keene."

He eyeballs Ruth, noticing her scrapes. "How did you get those ugly scrapes there?"

"Tripped and fell in the road. Nearly got killed, too."

"Oh, flirting with death, I see." He grins.

"It's hard not to when you have Henry Bowers and his lummox buddies around."

Mr. Keene chuckles, amused. "Lummox, good word use there, Ruth. I swear, that boy is flirting with danger himself. You just so happen to be that danger, Miss Greyson."

Ruth knew this to be true. She is dangerous. If she allowed anyone to get near her, which Ruth doesn't follow completely, they are sure to get hurt. Not by her, by Jordan and Jonathan. No one knows how ruthless they can be.

"I know," she replies stiffly.

Once Mr. Keene was done, he told her the amount, "$6.22." *

Unfortunately, Ruth doesn't have enough money to get everything. She frowns sadly at the cash in her hand then at her items.

"Damnit, I don't have enough. Just take off the cracker jacks. I need medical supplies more than sugar-coated popcorn."

Mr. Keene watched her through the brim of his spectacles. "You sure?"

Ruth ignores the growl of her stomach. "Yes, I'm sure."

He eyes her still, catching the rumble in her stomach. Mr. Keene does take the cracker jacks off the receipt but places them within her bag without hesitation.

"Mr. Keene?" Ruth questions awed.

"Free of charge," he says simply with a wink.

She struggled at first but found her voice. "Are, are you sure?"

"It's tough to ignore a rumbling stomach. Especially when you look like you haven't eaten anything in a couple of days. Besides, what's losing fifty cents or two going to do? I'm not going to go bankrupt."

Ruth gapped, blinking furiously. "That's very kind of you, Mr. Keene. Thank you."

Mr. Keene smiles brightly. "Your welcome, Ruth."

Ruth mirrors his smile.

"Have a good day now. And I didn't see you take another one."

She stared for a moment, untrustingly.

"It's okay, Ruth. Go ahead and take one more. You could use it." He winks at her again.

Ever since he could remember, Ruth rarely came in here. The only time she ever did was when the girl needed supplies. He slowly started to realize that Ruth needed them for herself. For the past year or so, Ruth came in more often than he liked. He wondered if it had anything to do with the Bowers boy. That is not the case. Today, Mr. Keene noticed the scars on her arms. It's hard for anyone with a dominant right hand to cut themselves. The new bandage at her wrist is evidence enough.

Mr. Keene always liked the bright child. She is smart, observant and a sweetheart. Ruth even has a backbone. And the whole damn town is against her for one lame reason? Her mother, Jordan, is, in fact, the town whore. He knows the woman slept with a lot of men. But to treat a child so wrongfully because of an adult's immature decisions is barbaric. Someone should show her how to be a better mother. Or perhaps have Jordan disappear off the face of the earth.

Nonetheless, the woman is still here, and Ruth is being mistreated because of it. In his opinion, fourteen years is long enough. The lifelessness in Ruth's eyes is another indicator that she deserves fairness. It's about time he and the other citizens of Derry start showing kindness.

Ruth warily smiles at him, then turned away. She has a slight pep in her step now, which made him smile. She does take a second box; Mr. Keene doesn't say a word. Ruth brushes past an astonished Beverly and towards the gaping boys.

_Be careful, Ruth_, Mr. Keene thought to himself. He then directed his attention on Beverly.

Stan watched Ruth come in their direction. The shopping bag swayed gently at Ruth's side while she carried her books in the crook of her arm. He noticed Ruth seemed particularly ravishing today. Stan is wondering if it has anything to do with Mr. Keene's generosity. Or if Ruth's smile is different when she saw him. Stanley Uris always liked Ruth. He probably has a small crush on her, too. Stan saw her in the halls at school several years ago. Every time he saw her, Stan smiles. He grins shyly whenever Ruth wears her favorite lavender blouse. Any shade of purple is marvelous against her skin as her eyes even pop. Today is no exception. Her mauve button-down blouse enhanced the gold flecks in her beautiful hazel eyes.

It's hard talking to her at times, too. Stan gets tongue-tied whenever Ruth comes around. He especially has a difficult time speaking up for her. The negative remarks and dirty expressions infuriate him. When he does stick up for her, his friends remind him he shouldn't get close. Stanley always wondered why. It's getting to the point that he desperately needs to know. He's noticed something about Ruth that sticks out like a sore thumb. The lack of life in her gaze. The poor girl never shows a genuine smile. A fake one or an amused smirk maybe, but never the real Ruth smile. She hardly ever laughs either. It saddens his heart really. Ruth doesn't have anyone to draw it out of her.

_Maybe, it's time I start stepping up,_ Stan thought to himself. He inwardly puffs his chest, ready for any challenge to come his way.

_I got this_, he inwardly grins.

"Hey, Stanley," Ruth calls sweetly, smirking.

And, there it goes. Stanley deflates, his palms sweat and stammers. "Uh, uh blah."

Eddie and Bill notice their friend's nervous blabbering. Bill stares in annoyance while Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Christ, Stan, get a hold of yourself. She's not _that_ pretty." Eddie snips.

Although it is a lie. There are times when Eddie feels a little intimidated himself. Not all the time, though. He only gets fidgety whenever Ruth wears her neon green top. Her hair seems brighter and shows off the copper undertones. Today, the mauve enhanced her eyes. The natural pink in her lips appeared redder. There's a lot of things that accented Ruth's natural beauty today.

Eddie glances over his shoulder slightly at her. Ruth is glaring at him, rightfully so. His comment was unnecessary, Eddie knew that. She may be angry at him, but Ruth did look rather lovely today. He quickly glanced away once Eddie felt a hint heat on his cheeks.

From the corner of his eye, Eddie saw the scrapes. Her left elbow has a shard of glass, lightly bleeding. He should say something but opted not to. Eddie doesn't want to get pulled into Ruth's problems with Henry Bowers. How does he know Ruth got the injury? Ruth has a tendency to trip and hurt herself whenever she runs into her _rumored _boyfriend. Is it true? Eddie doesn't think so. It's something that Betty Ripsom said long before she went missing. Nonetheless, he has to keep his distance from her.

"Hi, Dr. K. Are you stocking up for your doctor's office?"

Eddie frowns. He glances back at her, annoyed. "No. Why don't you take a hike?"

"Oh, ouch," Ruth sarcastically drones. "Nice comeback, chipmunk."

He scowls before opening his mouth to retort but didn't get the chance.

"Hi, Bill," Ruth directed her attention on him now.

Bill gave her an acknowledging nod. "Hi," he struggled.

"Um uh, hi Ruth." Stan finally uttered, pink gracing his cheeks and nose.

He glances down at her bag, seeing the medical supplies. "Uh, are you hurt?"

Ruth forced a smile. "Unfortunately. I need to get it cleaned up before heading home."

"Um, do, do you need some help?" Stan inquires gently, watching her yet hopeful.

She is taken aback by his offer and is considering in rejecting his aid. She did so to Mike. But something told her to not turn him away. So, Ruth accepted the offer.

"Yeah, yeah I could use a hand."

Stan perks, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Great, uh here let me take that for you."

Stan promptly takes the bag and shows Ruth out. He even opens the door for her.

Eddie and Bill watched the two. They noticed Ruth is getting taller since she is an inch shorter than Stan. If she got any taller, Ruth would stand the same height as Henry Bowers.

Eddie shook his head in disbelief. "Christ, he's going to get himself killed. Come on, let's get what we need and get out of here."

"And, and, and p, p, pull," Bill struggled.

"Yank Stanley off the Bastard Kid. Yeah, I agree with you on that one."

He turned to the shelf and grabbed what they needed.

* * *

It's a little awkward. Ruth and Stan walked side by side, both avoiding eye contact, but they are smiling, though. Stan is beaming as he stole glances at Ruth, growing hot in the cheeks. Its something he can't control, even if he tried. Ruth gives him butterflies. After a moment though, Stan clears his throat.

"So, uh, got any plans this summer?" Stan asks, hoping to have an actual conversation with her.

"A whole lot of nothing. I'll probably be reading most of the time," she pauses for a moment. "Or draw. I haven't done much lately. So, I'm hoping inspiration will find me."

"Your artwork is magnificent, Ruth. You should, you know, look for some art contests. I can help you look for some, if you like, of course."

Ruth grew red in the cheeks, suppressing a smirk. "Th, thank you, Stanley. You do know, I'm not supposed to be near you or you near me."

"I know. I just wanted," Stan stops to clear his throat. "You know, talk with you outside of school. I've been too much of a cluck to say anything."

He inwardly cringes, feeling stupid for saying the wrong thing. _Damnit!_

Stan hears Ruth chuckle. _Hey, I made her laugh, sort of._

"A cluck? Don't you mean a chicken, Stanley?" Ruth asks sweetly.

He glances at her now, seeing Ruth staring at him equally.

"Uh, uh yeah, a chicken," Stan clears his throat again, blushing.

"So um, what are you doing tomorrow? We are planning on going to the quarry. Would you_?"

Stan is interrupted when a voice spoke over him.

"Yo! Stanley Boy, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be anywhere near The Bastard Kid, remember?" Richie Tozier half screeched, half hollered.

Stan opens his mouth to defend himself, but Ruth had interjected.

"Oh, shut up Trash Mouth," she bit in annoyance.

Richie's back straightened, scowling. "Shut up, you freaking gnat. You didn't answer my question, Stan. What are you doing?"

"Talking and," Stan glances at Ruth's arms. He eyes her injury, sadly frowning. "I'm helping her with the scrapes on her elbows."

"She can do it herself. Jeez, do you want to get killed, man?"

"You know what. Keep your mouth shut, Rich. It doesn't hurt to be nice. Come on, Ruth, right over here." Stan quickly defends then showed her to the opposite wall.

He had her sit down on a crate and pulled out the supplies she bought. Stan chose to keep his mouth shut about the girly product.

While Stan pulled out the stuff, Ruth looked across the way. Her eyes instantly land on Ben, who is in rough shape. "My God, Ben, what happened to you?"

Ben goes to answer, but Richie butts in. "Your boyfriend is what happened, BK. You need to put that mutt on a leash."

Ben's eyes widen, staring over at her. "_Boyfriend_?"

Ruth scuffs, "Henry Bowers is _not _my boyfriend, Ben. The lummox has a strange attraction towards me, and that's it. I wouldn't want to date a bully like him anyway. Or you, Trash Mouth." She adds.

Richie sticks out his tongue at her with a vicious glare.

"Very mature. I thought I warned you about Henry."

"You did, I just forgot," Ben answers promptly.

Ben noticed from afar the piece of glass in her arm. "You have a piece of glass in your arm."

Ruth blinks, turning her arm to look. "Ha, well look at that. I didn't even know that it was there. Nice catch, Hawk-eye."

He doesn't reply, only kept his mouth shut and lightly blushed.

"You should yank it out and watch blood squirt out like a stream of pee." Richie jokes with a glare.

Ruth scuffs. "Only you would think that."

Stan braved himself to pull it out and dapped the blood away. He doesn't say much as Stan focused his attention on cleaning the wounds.

Around this time, Bill and Eddie arrive. They came up to Ben and set non-bagged medical supplies on the ground. Eddie glances over at Ruth, finding Stan there as well.

"Christ, Stan. Are you looking to die?"

Stan glances up sharply. "What? I'm helping Ruth."

"Yeah, I see that. I'm not blind, you know. Why, though? If that bimbo Jordan saw you, she will have a bird. We're not supposed to be anywhere near her, dude."

"I told him that! But this love-struck idiot won't listen to me. I certainly don't want to be put in an early grave because of the Bastard Kid. Why don't you go home and patch yourself up, BK?" Richie snaps.

Ruth answers with a glare, smirking. "Go ahead and keep calling me, BK, Trash Mouth. It's better knowing you're naming me after a fast-food chain."

He goes to retort but thought the better of it. Instead, he turns sharply to ignore Ruth.

It was silent between them for a while. No one glanced over at Ruth while Stan dressed her wounds. Ruth watched Eddie tend to Ben's injuries. She feels horrible that Ben got beaten up by Henry.

_Him forgetting must have been when he was in a fright_, she thought to herself.

Of course, Ruth didn't want to assume. Instead, she figured asking. "How did you end up forgetting my warning, Ben? Was it because of the fright you were in back at the library?"

Ben acknowledged her, timidly nodding his head. Richie caught it.

"He was scared because you were there, Bastard Kid."

She ignores him. "I ran into him, as well. Henceforth the scrapes. Mostly because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. He said they were chasing after you. Had I known they beat you up as they did, I would have done a whole lot more than kneeing him in the jewels."

Ben eyed her for a moment before smiling appreciatively. She mirrors with a wink.

"Oh sure, be nice towards him and not me, Bastard Kid." Richie snapped.

"The day I show kindness to you is when you stop referring to me by that, asshat." She bit.

"Yeah, that will happen once hell freezes over, butt monkey."

"Twatwaffle," Ruth bit with a smirk.

"Shithead!"

"Rumpleforeskin."

The four other boys silently snicker.

Richie opened his mouth to retort, couldn't come up with another name. Instead, he turns sharply to ignore Ruth again. It was silent for a bit between them. Probably for the better, anyway. Ruth sniffles lightly, dust irritating her nose. When she did, an unpleasant odor rafts her nostrils. Her features scrunched and looked towards the source. The smell is coming from Richie.

"Jeez, Rich, why do you smell like the city of Derry?"

"Huh?" He pivots sharply, confusion contorting his features.

"You smell like you've been rooting around in the sewers, Gray Water."

"Have not!" He barks.

There was a slight snicker from Stan. He stops, though, when Richie glared at him.

"Um, yeah we were. You, along with Bill, went into one of the sewer pipes. I didn't want to go in because I knew I would get a staph infection." Eddie replies, not looking in Ruth's direction as he concentrated on bandaging Ben.

"The only way you will get a staph infection is if you have an open and unclean cut, Twitchy."

His back stiffens, straightening himself. Eddie snaps his gaze on her, scowling.

"_Excuse me_? Twitchy?"

"Ow!" Ben hollers, Eddie accidentally squeezed him.

"Oops, sorry, man. And don't call me "Twitchy," Bastard Kid." Eddie snaps at Ruth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I call you something that you don't like?" Ruth sarcastically bit.

Richie growls, growing impatient. "God, will you just shut up? I swear you are so fucking annoying."

"And you're not, _Gray Water_?"

He snarls. "Argh! You know what? Why can't you be like the other kids and just disappear already?" Richie snaps venomously.

"Richie!" Stan yells.

Ruth sat beside him, silent. She glares hardly at Richie with an angry frown then heaves a heavy breath before glancing away. Ruth stares out to the street, now wishing the truck bulldozed over her. She didn't think that would hurt this much. Instead of reaching out to someone for help, she should just vanish. Ruth wants to cry, but tears will only show weakness. She silently glances at the others, finding their gazes, not on her. They look irked. Her jaw sets, that feeling of alienation becoming unbearable.

_I wish,_ Ruth thought to herself.

"Are you almost done?" She asks Stan, not looking at him.

He watches her guiltily. "Just about finished. I'm so_."

"Don't apologize for him, Stanley. He should be a big boy and do it himself." Ruth glared at Richie as Stan continued to dress her arm.

Richie doesn't respond. Bill and Ben remained silent, along with Eddie. Neither of them wanted to get in the middle of it. They do, however, stare at Ruth distastefully. She turns away, waiting impatiently for Stan to finish patching her up. As she sat in silence, an unusual chill runs along her spine. It felt like a prickle. It went from the small of her back all the way down to her toes. The tips growing cold every passing second. Ruth then shivered, jumping slightly from this bitter cold.

"You okay?" Stan asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, fine. Just had a chill." Ruth answers, rubbing her arm.

He watched her curiously for a moment before continuing his task. "Earlier, before Richie interrupted me, I wanted to ask you something."

"Did you now? What would that be?"

Stanley breathed deeply, readying himself for an upset Richie. "We're going to the quarry tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Ruth stares, astonished. Warmth enveloped her heart from his invitation, touched. She smiles, a deep red swept along the bridge of her bridge. Ruth opens her mouth to answer when Richie butts in.

"No, hell no, no! Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't invite her to come with us?"

Stan glanced at him, his eyes narrowing. "Uh, yes, I can, and I just did."

"Dude, did you forget that we can't be around her? Resend your invitation!"

"No, I didn't forget, and I'm not taking it back."

"Stanley, we can't have her join us in anything we do, _ever_. She's a danger to all of us. Besides, Bill invited Beverly Marsh to come." Eddie chimed sternly.

"Does it look like I really care? I_."

"It's okay, Stanley," Ruth urged lightly.

She softly laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But," Stan tried to talk, only to be stopped.

"I really appreciate you sticking up for me, Stanley. I really do. But they are right." Ruth sadly admits.

"Ruth," pleads Stan.

"It's sweet of you to invite me, but I can't. Besides, the boys don't want me around. I don't want to put a strain on your friendships." Ruth replies gently with a sad smile.

"Look, I got to go. Maybe, I'll see you around. I'm thinking about going to the festival anyway, so I might see you there. If Jonathan allows me, that is."

She stood then, grabbing her things. Ruth shoots him a kind, sad smile.

"It was nice talking to you, though. Goodbye, Stanley."

Stan dejectedly nods, understanding the rejection. He watches her leave, the bandages on her arms ideally in place. Stan inwardly grins at his work, yet sadly smiles at her retreating form. He asked because Stan can tell Ruth desperately needs a friend or two. Stan wanted to be there for her. The scars on her arms is an indicator that things are not what they seem. Ruth is in trouble. Something he had known for a while now. Stan wants to get to the bottom of it and turn things around for her.

* * *

A/N:

Average the year _It_ was published, 1986 and is Stephen King's 22 novel.


	6. The Greyson Residence, Ruth's Hell

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope everyone is doing well and had a great week. Be prepared, I'm introducing Jonathan. So, fair warning there is course language. You will also get a glimpse into Ruth's mindset.

Will this turn into a Ruth/Stan pairing in the future? Maybe, maybe not. You'll see. :)

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

It's getting late. The walk from town to here was quiet. It's how Ruth likes it. Silence. It lets her think. She thought about her meet with Mike Hanlon. It was sweet and innocent yet heroic. Ruth fondly smiles at Mike's friendliness. He was generous and made her feel appreciated. Mike acknowledged her for who she was and not by the dreaded name. Mike will always see and refer to her as Ruth.

Her running into with Stanley left her feeling strangely excited. Yes, she can't be around him or the others; however, he displayed a kindness Ruth craves. He was attentive to her needs and stood up for her. Stan was always red in the cheeks and seemed nervous around her. Ruth can only assume that the cute Jewish boy found it difficult to speak with her. It answered her assumption of why he wouldn't do more at school. The boy secretly has a crush on her. "The love-struck idiot" as Richie referred to him.

When Ruth neared her destination, she lightly smiled. Ruth even scuffed at the "No Trespassing" signs upon her approach. The dark and brooding house is eerie. The overgrown grass and weeds added to its intimidating presence. The three-foot sunflowers sagely danced in the light breeze as a touch of innocence. The flowers were only a mask of what really laid beyond the yard. The spooky tree, with its grotesque limbs, stretched like many fingers towards the clouds. Its windows boarded and dingy from the weather. The spires atop the roof reminded Ruth of a medieval castle with the hexagonal-like round room. She can tell the old Victorian home used to be lively and prosperous.

Everyone she knows stays far from here. Its spooky exterior keeps people away. Except, the Neibolt house brought Ruth comfort. Creepy doesn't frighten her. Pennywise, the Dancing Clown, may reside here, but Ruth can only hope the drunken man in the clown suit wouldn't mind her company. She won't bother him. All Ruth wants in her lonely, dark world is a place to call her haven. A friend is second on her list of things Ruth wished she had. Her safe place is her number one. Hopefully, the Neibolt House is the place.

She sighs heavily, staring into the empty cracker jack box. The sugary popcorn and peanut snack will tie her off until Ruth can scrounge something up at home. That is if Jonathan doesn't do anything to her upon arrival. She shakes her head, Ruth does not want to think about it, at least not now. Ruth glanced over her shoulder at the broken door. She had hoped the clown was watching her, but no such luck. With another breath, Ruth stood from the steps.

Upon standing, the cold prickle returned. Ruth stops. The sensation traveled down her spine to her toes. Curious, yet feeling alarmed Ruth turns her attention to the house. The impulsion to run ebbed in her veins. She ignores it, though. Slowly, Ruth approached the skewed door with caution.

Someone is here.

She peers slightly, angling her torso to see inside.

Nothing. Only emptiness and silence.

Ruth hums curiously, screwing her lips. She is itching to explore the house. She glances down at her watch, six-thirty. It's much too late for Ruth to investigate the house.

_Maybe another time_, Ruth thought.

She descends the steps and down the cracked, weed sprung path. Ruth stops from a thought. She glances back at the house and pulls the second box of cracker jacks from within the shopping bag. She returned to the steps and sets the carton on the deck as a peace offering.

She smiles and scans the door to the broken window. "I got the second box for you. You can keep the prize if you like. I hope it's a good one."

_Goodnight, Pennywise,_ she thought to herself, turning away.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Ruth arrived home. She is thankful that Jordan is not there. Her red '83 Escort is missing from the driveway. Ruth can only assume Jordan was called into work despite the woman's hangover. The woman is a grouch and easily offended, so tips will be minimal. Jordan doesn't take pride in anything and is useless around the house. Ruth and Jonathan are the ones having to clean. Most of the time Jordan works during the day from morning until late afternoon. She rarely works the evening shift. When she does, though, Ruth rejoices.

_Oh, thank you, Jesus! No Jordan today!_ Ruth inwardly hollers in excitement.

Her joyous attitude died when she remembered Jonathan is strictly a daytime worker. He's home already. His brown '79 Ford F-150 4x4 sat out in the drive. Ruth groans as she eyed the truck from a fair distance. She recalls sitting in there on rare occasions listening to the radio. She would have a blank cassette tape ready to record songs she liked. Jonathan had told a workmate of his what Ruth was doing as it got on his nerves. They gave him a cassette player for Ruth to have. It was a nice gesture. Mostly it was for Ruth to entertain herself without disturbing Jonathan.

Ruth remembers late one night recording a Simon Garfunkel song she had heard numerous times. Jonathan was not particularly pleased since she did accidentally wake him up. He let Ruth record her song but was punished afterward. She shakes her head at the memory. There were other times she had gone into his truck to record a song, but Ruth made sure he was awake.

She heaves a breath from her lungs then started forwards. _Might as well face the devil_, she thought.

Upon entering her home, Ruth was greeted by a savory scent. Her mouth instantly watered that she licks her lips. She glances around the hall, noticing the place is clean. Ruth shut her eyes, dread overwhelming her. Ruth knew Jonathan was going to stay home, but she didn't expect him to do housework. She had been gone all day and didn't even consider helping. Jonathan is going to end up hitting her or much worse.

Ruth gulps then started towards the kitchen. She peered around the corner to see Jonathan cooking. She noticed he was making a boxed skillet dinner of hamburger and pasta. Ruth cocked her head, her brows knit and lightly frowns.

"It was payday," Jonathan's deep smooth voice announces.

She regards him, slightly nervous from the agitated undertone. Ruth isn't sure what to say except stare.

"Where were you today, Amber?"

Oh, crap. Jonathan hardly ever calls Ruth by her first name. She's in trouble for sure.

Ruth opens her mouth to answer when he glances over at her. His gunmetal grey eyes land on the books in her arm.

"Went to the library, I see."

"Yes, sir," Ruth quickly answers. She probably could have left off the 'sir' part. Except, Ruth knew it was better to regard him as such.

"And the drug store."

"Yes, I needed a few things."

Jonathan turns towards her, his body wiry and toned as he crossed his arms. "Like what?"

"Girl things."

His gaze hardens, catching sight of the white bandages on her arms.

"What happened to your arms?"

Ruth gulps, her eyes never leaving his. "Tripped and fell."

Jonathan's glare softens, catching Ruth nervous tone. "You ran into the lummox, didn't you?"

She blinks, _I called him the same thing! Well, not to his face. To Mr. Keene, though. _

Ruth fights a smirk. If there's one thing she and Jonathan have in common, it's their vocabulary. Jonathan is smart, but he does occasionally lack common sense like Ruth. Her crossing the street without looking is a good example. She and Jonathan would occasionally have exchanges like this about Henry Bowers and Company. Ruth gets joy out of it sometimes, but not always.

"Yes, I ran into the lummox," Ruth replies, relaxing a little.

"Along the dingus'?" His lips tighten and jaw squares.

"Yes, them, too. Well, two out of the three at least. The Tall Dingus wasn't there."

Jonathan pauses, giving her a once over. "Yeah, I know. His mother just reported him missing."

Ruth's breath catches in her throat. "I had a feeling he would be. A lot of kids have been going missing lately. From what Victor told me that Patrick went running after someone down in the barrens."

He looks at her, frowning and brows knit. "Have you told anyone else about what you know?"

"Not yet. I'll talk with the chief about what I know. That is if Victor, along with Henry and Belch, steps forward first."

"Good girl," Jonathan approvingly nods. "How did you escape, though? Did you patch yourself up?"

With a heavy breath and licking her lips, Ruth prepared herself for the outburst. "I drew attention."

Jonathan stares at her. His features slowly hardening and muscles flexed. "How?"

"I egged Henry into cutting me."

He started forward, his muscles flexing still. "Excuse me?"

"I wasn't going to let him physically hurt me, Jonathan. I know better." Ruth defends.

She noticed his arms drop and is getting closer. "Do you?"

"I didn't give him the openings he wanted. Someone intervened, not physically, but called out. Henry was close enough where I was only able to elbow him in the chest and stomach. For added effect, I kneed him in the groin. Nothing serious."

Jonathan stops right in front of her now. He glares at her from the length of his nose, watching for any sign of Ruth lying to him. "That's all? Did you do anything to the other two?"

"I punched Belch in the nose. Not too hard to break it only enough to stun him. Victor got a right hook to his jaw, no serious damage there either. My objective was to stun them enough to escape."

He regards her then. Jonathan seemed impressed, awed even. "Is that why you've been going to the library a lot lately? You're studying up on self-defense techniques?"

Ruth's breath stalled for a moment. "Yes," she half fibbed.

"Because of those idiot boys, right?"

"Yes," she replied.

Jonathan takes a step back, watching her. He rose an arm.

Ruth doesn't flinch but prepared herself for the hit. What she wasn't expecting was a weight landing on the top of her head. She stares at Jonathan, showing no signs of confusion or relief. He pats her.

"Why didn't you just say so? I could have shown you a few things instead of you having to consult a book. Although, you do have a damn good memory. Better than me, actually."

He cradles her head a moment longer then ruffles her hair. She doesn't move away, just lets him. If Ruth did, Jonathan would have done something then. When he removed his hand, Jonathan went back to the stove to stir dinner. Ruth steadily breathes without him looking.

"Now answer how you patched yourself up."

Well, here goes. "Despite my insistence, someone helped me."

Jonathan turned sharply, his eyes going wild. "What was that?"

"I don't know who it was. Just some sharp dressed guy passing through town. I kept telling him to back off and that I didn't need any help. He refused to listen. Apparently, when I fell, I had a piece of glass in my arm. I guess they were studying to be a doctor or something and wanted some real-world practice."

Ruth was quick to formulate a lie, well, partial. Jonathan won't know. Besides, she needed to protect Stan from getting hurt. Ruth refused Mike's help because she couldn't be too trusting him of him yet. Lending her library book to Mike is testing waters. Stan, though, Ruth has some faith in him. He looks to be the person to observe and take a settled approach. Although, she did deduce Stan having a secret crush on her. So, can she trust him enough?

Jonathan regards Ruth with a deep scowl, watching her for deceit. "Is that the truth?"

"It's the truth," she answers quickly without faltering.

"You sure? You're not lying to me to protect someone, are you?"

Ruth had to pause for a moment. She had to be careful how to answer as it could cause problems. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not lying either."

He watched her analytically, reading her body language, and deciphering her tone. Jonathan approvingly nods. "Good girl. You know what will happen if you were, right?"

The slimy tone he had made Ruth inwardly cringe. The thought of him touching her made Ruth's skin crawl. Even a chill ran down her back. Thankfully, it wasn't the cold prickle one from earlier.

"I do," she replies with a gulp.

Jonathan then smiles, showing off his white teeth. There is a devious glint in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Good girl. Now go on to the dining room. I'll bring you dinner."

Ruth swallows, "Yes, sir."

She backs into the hall, refusing to remove her gaze off him. That smile of his is of a predator. He watched her every move like the little lamb she is. With another gulp, Ruth turned the corner and headed for the dining room. She glances over her shoulder at him, making sure he wasn't approaching. Thankfully, he wasn't. Ruth was a foot away when he called to her.

"Ruthie, darling," he silkily coos.

Ruth pauses, shuddering from the name. _Please, don't call me that._

She backs up and looks in on him, hiding her anxiety. "Yes, Jonathan?"

He shook his head, his predatory grin, never leaving. "No, you call me 'daddy,' Ruthie. I don't want to be called sir, let alone my name. I am your father, anyway."

Ruth stares, helpless. His last comment made her think differently. They barely look alike. He has dark blonde hair with maybe a tinge of red. He's more tan than her or Jordan and has no freckles. She's not going to respond to that bit of information, though. She saw him slowly reach for his belt buckle, taunting her for an answer.

"Yes, daddy," Ruth replies quickly.

His grin widens, "Good girl, Ruthie. Go on now. Go sit down."

"Yes, daddy," Ruth nodded and walked away.

Once she was out of sight, her eyes shut with a shudder. _Oh, God, help me!_

* * *

The silence is tense and unnerving now. Ruth and Jonathan's little exchange earlier is far from her mind. They sat at the dinner table together. Ruth doesn't want to look at him, only her plate. Ruth ate the majority of her meal. She is starting to grow extremely uncomfortable with Jonathan occasionally watching her. His hungry gaze on her has Ruth on edge. She fully expects him to pounce on her any minute now. The last time they ate together like this, it was after Jonathan had pinned her to the bed several months ago.

Ruth gulps harshly when she felt his eyes on her again. She wanted to glance up at him but knew what would greet her. Instead, Ruth kept her gaze on the plate. _Please stop looking at me you fucking pig!_

After a moment, his gaze leaves her and disturbs the silence. "I got you something from the store. I left it for you on your bed."

She harshly gulps, curious yet sickened at what he could have gotten her. Ruth can hope it is something like cookies or candy. If it's another sexy item, Ruth will snap. The thought of taking one of the steak knives came to mind and just stab the son of a bitch over and over until she felt satisfied. Or maybe, gut Jonathan like the filthy swine that he is. Shoot, Ruth could prepare him like a stuffed hog ready for a luau like the Hawaiians do.

Now that will be a gratifying sight. Ruth can imagine herself standing by the firepit, rotating the skewer to roast the man to perfection. Ruth can even smell the smoky applewood with a little citrus like an orange on his cooking flesh. Ruth inwardly grins at the thought.

There was a loud bang, snapping Ruth out of her dark world.

"What do you say when your _loving _daddy brings you something?" Jonathan angrily questioned.

Ruth doesn't blink. She's trying to keep herself from letting a tear fall. "Thank you, daddy."

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No," she responds robotically.

"Is it anything like the cookies you left in the cabinet?" Ruth asked suddenly, stiffening.

She doesn't know why she asked him that. He did leave it for her anyway. Who else would? Jordan certainly wouldn't.

Jonathan glances up from his plate and over at Ruth. "What cookies?"

She flinches then snaps a confused glare at him. "The chocolate chip cookies that were in the cabinet. There are in a vintage tin box."

Jonathan gaps at Ruth, brows rising. "You should know we don't keep chocolate anything around here. Your mother is allergic, and I hate chocolate chip cookies."

Ruth glares at him then, alarmed. "You, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"You didn't leave a box of cookies for me in the top cabinet on the bottom shelf next to the stove?"

Jonathan stares at her then as if Ruth grew a second head. "No. I didn't get you any cookies. If I did, I would have put them in your room where your mother won't get a hold of them."

Ruth began to freak. She could have sworn the box was from him. _Wait, no, he's lying! I'll show him!_

She got up from the table and rushed to the kitchen. "I'll prove it! It should still be up there!"

"Ruth for god's sake! Get your crazy ass back here!" Jonathan shouts, following her.

"I'll show you!" She hollered, storming in the kitchen and flung the cabinet door open.

Ruth stares for a long moment. Her eyes remain fixed on the shelf and mouth gaping. The spot where the box should be is empty. Nothing is there. Jonathan came into the room and saw her stunned expression. He cautiously approached her, hands in front of him like a shield. Once Jonathan came to Ruth's side, then glances up at the spot she was staring. He saw nothing either.

"Where is your box of cookies you're talking about?" He questions with forced softness.

"They, they should be right here! Right here!" She points and touches the spot.

Her mind is spinning. Is she going crazy? No, Ruth can't be going crazy. The taste of them lingered still somehow. Every crunch of baked wheat and semi-sweet piece of chocolate. It was real! But how could they be there one day and gone the next? Maybe Jordan got them for her. Yeah, that has to be it! Jordan told her to go look for something to eat. She got them for her and took the box.

"I think you're going crazy, Ruthie," Jonathan replies in her ear.

Ruth is quick to step back. She shouldn't have done that, though. "I'm not going crazy, Jonathan!"

He glares hard at her. "Ruthie," Jonathan warns.

"Jordan! She, she must have gotten them for me and took back the box!"

"Alright, let's go," Jonathan says, grabbing Ruth by the arm and guides her out of the room.

"I'm not crazy! I'll ask her when she gets home!"

"You are not asking her anything, Amber! Your mother wouldn't get you cookies, let alone a package of underwear! Now shut the fuck up!"

"Then, where did the cookies come from, huh? They were real, Jonathan. I can still taste them for fuck's sake! Why won't you_?"

Ruth doesn't get to finish. Jonathan backhands Ruth right in the mouth, instantly busting her lip. Ruth's head snaps harshly to the right, almost cracking her neck. She lightly shudders with shallow breaths and tries her best not to cry. She is so confused yet furious.

"_That_ right there was real," Jonathan seethed.

She refused to look at him. If Ruth did, she would give away the hatred and fury in her eyes.

"I don't care if you ate air or these cookies you obviously imagined. You don't need that shit anyway. It will make you fat. What am I talking about? You're skinny as a beanpole. Maybe you should fatten yourself up on these magic pastries of yours. If you talk back to me like that again, I will do a whole lot worse than backhand you. And you call me, daddy. Do you understand me?"

Ruth opens her mouth to answer only to wince. Her lip is swollen, and she can taste blood. She bit the inside of her cheek when Jonathan hit her. When Ruth didn't respond within another second, he grabs her hair. Jonathan yanked harshly that Ruth yelps. Her cry only gave him satisfaction. He grins, tugging harder. Ruth doesn't utter a sound this time. Instead, she clenched her teeth to keep from calling out.

His grin vanished when Ruth defied to cry. Jonathan's lips curl into a sneer.

"Bravery can go so far, Ruthie."

Ruth remained silent. She wanted to snip back but knew the consequences. At this point, Jonathan is her ticking time bomb. Either she will end up brutally killing him with an ordinary steak knife, or he has a freak accident at the job site. Ruth prays for a horrible death at work. The other option, herself. She can't take it much longer.

"Look at me," he demands.

With a shuddering breath, Ruth slowly regards him. Her hazel eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"You will not talk back to me like that _ever_ again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, daddy," Ruth responds. She stares at him, poker-faced.

"If you want to go around town that is fine by me, but you don't talk to anyone. Rather it's Henry Bowers or some fucking looney toon in a sharp-dressed suit, you don't talk. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, daddy."

"And so help me, Amber Ruth Greyson, if I find out you lied about anything you will be in the ground somewhere six feet under. Clear?"

Ruth gulps, "Yes, daddy."

"Good. For now on, if you want to go into town, you do your chores first. I'll leave a list of the things that need to be done. I even want to know what time you completed your tasks. I certainly don't want to spend my entire day cleaning this house because your useless slut mother won't touch a duster, let alone a mop. Curfew is now six o'clock, on the dot. If your ass is a minute late, I will use my thick leather belt on you. Do we have an understanding?"

Her heart jumps to her throat, "Yes, daddy."

Jonathan grins evilly. He lets go of her hair then slowly descends from her neck to her chest. His hand rest in between the valley of her developing swells. They are about the size of oranges now. A week or so ago, they were slightly bigger than apples. Ruth is maturing early and is terrified of growing up. All thanks to this pig. _Get your hand off me, you fucking swine!_

"Getting close. You're growing up a little quicker than the other girls. Daddy is so proud."

Jonathan lightly pats her chest, then steps back, grinning.

"Magic cookies? Ha, you need to get out more often, Ruthie darling."

Ruth inwardly cringes.

"Better yet, you should get some friends. Oh, wait, that's right. You can't have any because we told everybody to keep away from you. You are nothing but valued property, baby girl. Nobody wants a good for nothing little shit like you for a friend." He laughs.

He leaves Ruth standing by her bedroom door, shuddering. _Go to hell!_ She enunciates seething.

She watched him leave before turning to her bedroom. Ruth can see the present Jonathan got her on the bed. It's a small box, much too small to be sweets. Ruth is not in the least bit curious about what it is. She silently shuts her door with a faint click following. From within her room and Jonathan out of earshot, the box bangs against the wall then Ruth's muffled wails break the silence.


	7. The Neibolt House, Ruth's Safe Place?

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all are having a good week so far. I wanted to wait until the weekend to post, but I felt like updating early. This is the second to last chapter of events that led up to the snippet. After Chapter 8, the story progresses forwards. Of course, you will see a possible friendship between Pennywise and Ruth. Her relationships with the members of The Losers Club will come to light as well. Plus, there are some surprises ahead, so get ready.

I did end up going back and nixed the scene where Ruth is losing her mind. I found it unappealing after reading it over. Sorry about that.

Anyway, enjoy the read, and thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

It's dark in the house and quiet. Much too quiet for Ruth's liking. She enjoys it to a degree, but when Ruth deals with this silence, it's usually thick and uneasy. After surviving Jonathan's anger, Ruth hid in her room and cried. She wept for an hour straight. Her eyes are red and swollen, her fingers ached from grasping her pillow, and her throat is scratchy from wailing.

She is thankful that Jonathan didn't come in here and ask about the _gift_. When Ruth got closer to the bed, she discovered it was something for Jonathan to use on her. Ruth had angrily flung it off with a swat of her hand. The sound of it hitting the wall was satisfying to a degree. She would prefer to burn the thing along with the red nightie he provided, as well.

_The fucking pig_, she thought to herself.

Ruth laid awake, forced herself, really. She doesn't want to sleep, not here. She stared at the door, keeping an eye out for shadows. Ruth eyed her bedroom door for the last several hours now. She heard Jordan return from work about an hour ago, who brought a guy from the restaurant home. Jordan made Jonathan sleep on the couch to partake in her _festivities_. She heard all the sounds her mother made, which Ruth rolled her eyes in displeasure. Ruth is astounded that Jonathan tolerates Jordan to openly cheat on him. Does he not care or something? No, of course not. He would much rather take his sexual frustrations out on Ruth.

With both of her parents, along with Jordan's bed partner, sawing logs, Ruth won't sleep. She laid awake for a reason. Ruth scans her eyes off the door over to her shoes by her bedside. She slowly and quietly slid off. Ruth decided long ago she was going to sneak out and find someplace to sleep for the night.

Ruth was quick to slip on her shoes and wrapped herself in a lightweight robe. With soft steps, Ruth approached her bedroom door. She stopped when something occurred to her. Jonathan might hear her sneaking out. Plus, they lock the door before either of them goes to bed. She can't lockup from outside. Ruth would need the spare key, and Jordan has it. There is a third one, but Ruth doesn't know where it would be. Jonathan hid it somewhere upfront and didn't tell her.

_God, argh! Damnit! So, much for that, _Ruth thought to herself.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat when a thought occurred to her.

She glances over her shoulder at the window, humming to herself. She draws near and inspects the sill. Ruth can easily remove the screen and replace it. She would have to leave the latch unlocked to get back in. Her parents never come into her room anyway, only when Ruth is being punished. So, Ruth will be okay. She is careful in opening the window and removes the screen.

Ruth silently slips out.

* * *

_It's definitely dark out here. I should have brought a damn flashlight with me_, Ruth thought.

She wondered in silence for who knows how long. Ruth knows it is late. There are police cars around, too. She had to duck down several times to not be seen. Ruth didn't want to get caught, nor did she want them to take her home.

On the other hand, she would be able to talk about the abuse. If she did that, Ruth wouldn't have to deal with Jordan and Jonathan anymore. Of course, Ruth would then be left an orphan. She doesn't like the thought of being in a program where Ruth is waiting to be adopted. Ruth doesn't even care for the foster care agencies. She would be a severe case. Who would want to foster her anyway?

Ruth thought about a lot of things while she walked the streets. Not once did she encounter other people. She's glad about that. If a crazy saw her out here, who knows what would have happened. Ruth can hold her own. However, when it comes to people a lot stronger than her, she's doomed. Ruth can handle Jonathan. He may be fit, but Jonathan doesn't know much about physical altercations. Why do you think Ruth can escape? He makes mistakes and leaves Ruth openings. The only way for Mr. Statue to put Ruth into submission is by clocking her in the head. He did so once, but Ruth had maneuvered out from underneath him despite seeing black. That was the day Ruth met Pennywise.

Her mouth curved into a bright smile from thinking about the clown. He may be an adult, but Ruth believes Pennywise would be an ideal candidate to hear her out. She doesn't see him in public. Well, Ruth doesn't even know what he looks like without the paint. She may have seen him without realizing it. Except, Ruth never saw a tall man waltzing down the street since she met him. Maybe the vintage clown suit is the only article of clothing he has. Ruth concluded that Pennywise is a homeless person, well semi-homeless. He is staying at Neibolt anyway. Ruth can only hope that he doesn't chase her off. She needs someone to talk with about her situation.

After what happened back at home, Ruth realized she desperately needs help. Her mind went to a dark place and thought about skewering Jonathan. She shudders from the thought. Yes, the pig deserves a form of punishment. Except, Ruth is not a killer. She won't murder him because of all the shit he put her through. Ruth can't even see herself killing Jordan. The only way she will ever kill any of them is if Ruth had to protect herself. Ruth can only hope that doesn't happen.

Ruth walked for nearly half an hour now. She's growing tired, and her feet are getting sore. _Damn, how much longer?_

It wasn't long when she got to the corner of her destination, the Neibolt House. Ruth sags in relief, sighing heavily.

"Finally," she says out loud.

Ruth glances around. She didn't know what to expect in this area at night. If there were anyone around, Ruth still wouldn't be able to see them. All she can see is gray outlines against the black. The moon is hidden from the clouds above. She sniffs, no scent of moisture. Ruth takes one more blind look around her before darting for the dark mass. Her fingers brush along the fence, guiding Ruth to the opening. As she got to the gate, Ruth got the feeling that something wasn't exactly right. Of course, with it being ink black, Ruth can't see what is causing her to feel anxious. She shook the feeling away to start up the cracked path for the front porch. Within minutes, her feet slammed into the bottom step. Ruth cries out.

"Ow! God, son of a bitch. I should have grabbed a flashlight. I can't see shit."

Ruth stoops low, feeling her way up the steps. It took a few moments, but she got to the top. Ruth started forwards when she remembered something. She left Pennywise a package of cracker jacks when Ruth was here earlier today. Her feet smoothed on the deck for the box, but couldn't find it. Ruth then felt something against her shoe and knocked it over. Curious, she bends to pick the object up. She fumbled in the dark, but Ruth found something. It's small, metal and had shape. Ruth felt a wave of excitement. Pennywise did eat the package of sweet popcorn. He decided to let her have the prize.

_I wonder if he enjoyed it, _she happily squeals, ecstatic.

Ruth snatches the prize with a grin then bounds for the door. She barges inside, her gaze landing on the stairwell. Moving quickly, Ruth stood at the foot of the steps.

"Pennywise!" She calls while grinning.

Silence.

Ruth pants as she started up the stairs, calling out to him again.

"Pennywise, are you here?"

_You've got to be. Where else would you go?_ She thought to herself.

Ruth is greeted with more silence. She gulps harshly, feeling unwanted.

"Please, Pen. I really need to talk with somebody," Ruth cries.

_Thud._

Ruth gasps, holding her breath. It was from downstairs. She could hear shuffling and more thudding sounds below her. Ruth slowly glances over her shoulder, watching the floorboards. It's much too dark to make out any shadows or decipher what is making the sounds. Ruth gulps slightly then descends the stairs silently. She doesn't want to spook whoever is downstairs. It could be Pennywise the Drunken Clown, but it could also be another intruder. To be sure, Ruth has to investigate.

She remained silent and stepped lightly, her eyes scanning the dark in controlled alarm. From her right shoulder, Ruth can see the den. The Victorian couch is a dark mass against the equally dark slate walls. No light came through as 2x4 boards blocked entry. She slowly eases herself in the room, her fingers brushing the walls to keep close. The intruder could be along the walls, waiting. If they were, someone would get one hell of a surprise. Small and frail Ruth can and will fight if necessary.

Ruth eyed the couch from the wall, watching for secondary black shadows. She doesn't see any. The top of her head lightly brushed against the cobweb and leaves decorated chandelier. Ruth doesn't flinch because she knew what it was. She kept her left hand on the wall, her right gliding on the couch. The wood is smooth, and the fabric stiff. With a light press, the padding is firm yet slightly soft.

_This will be the perfect spot to sleep,_ Ruth thought.

Her gaze shifts to the boarded window. The wooden boards looked sturdy, but they very well could be dry-rutted. She steps towards the windowpane and grabs one of them. Despite the darkness surrounding her, Ruth analyzed the grain with her fingers. There is little give. Without second-guessing, Ruth pulled the board away. It cleanly comes off with a slight rip. She grabs another and pulls. Ruth took a few more out to create slots. It's enough that will bring in some light but won't be too noticeable for any passersby. Not like people come near here.

Ruth stepped back to see a clear view of the road. Perfect. She glances sideways from the horizontal slots; Ruth can see from either side. The dead ivy provided decent cover, as well. No one would be able to see her from outside.

_Thud, thud, patter, patter._

Ruth's breath caught in her throat, her brows knitting close.

_Well, that is certainly an odd combination. What would make that?_ Ruth thought.

She heard more thuds and rapid patters from directly behind her. Something is defiantly in this room. Ruth slowly stooped low, grasping one of the boards.

_Thud, thud, patter, patter, patter._

Her breath labors, listening carefully to the approaching patter. Ruth's eyes narrow and bared her teeth as it got closer._ Don't freak out_, she slowly tells herself.

The cold prickle from earlier returned, but it seemed more like a searing heat. Ruth's breath quickens, her grip on the board tightening. _Don't freak out_, Ruth reminds herself a lot slower.

_THUD, THUD._

A single huff leaves Ruth's lung, slowly glancing over her narrow shoulder. She didn't react straight away, but her eyes widened to the size of saucers. _What the fuck?_

Behind her is a giant gray and hairy eight-legged freak of a spider. Ruth reflects on their many gold beady eyes. It stares at her, the pincers twitching. It makes a low screech, moving forwards. A startled scream leaves her lips, balking backward a foot towards the wall. It drew near, inches away from her face. After the initial shock, Ruth glares hardly and shields herself with the board. It collides into the wood, forcing Ruth into the drywall. She crashes with a grunt but is quick to move. Ruth avoids a swinging leg, ducking low and grabs at another board.

She struck the spider, but it continued after her. Its hairy legs swiped at her feet, hoping to knock Ruth down. Ruth recovered. She swung the board in front of her like a sword, striking a limb. The spider screams, inching closer. Ruth attempts to run but finally falls. She grunts upon impact, where she quickly got on her back to crawl away. One long leg lands right by her head, causing her to scream. Ruth rolls away as another leg crashes by her ear.

"Go away!" Ruth screams, scrambling backward.

She catches sight of the board that fell out of her hand. Ruth goes for it, only to pull away when a claw came close to impaling her hand. The spider lunges, trapping her from underneath. It hisses, exposing these gnarly piranha-like teeth. She stares at it in fright but is determined to fight the thing off. Her jaw squares then kicked at the abdomen with a cry. It screeches but refuses to back down. Ruth slid back, kicks at its carapace, and shoves herself against the giant arachnid. She pushes the thing back enough to escape.

Ruth rushes out from underneath the spider and grabs the thick board. The spider will not give up so easily. It charges after Ruth towards the other side of the room. She swung at a leg, trying to knock it down herself. It refused to fall. Ruth may want an out of her horrid life, but she is not going to die from a spider that is not real. They don't get this big or have gold eyes. This thing is purely fictional, and Ruth is not afraid of make-believe. She watched it charge at an alarming speed, but Ruth held her ground. Ruth gripped the board and took a wide stance as if she were at a high striker game.

"I am _not _afraid of you!" Ruth enunciates through clenched teeth.

She rose the board high above her head and slams it down the middle of the giant spider's head with a grunt of a cry. Remember in the cartoons where a character would hit another on the head with a mallet? The person would generally splay his arms and legs. Well, that's what happened when Ruth connected the board on the spider. Its long hairy limbs flared outwards, twitching. Yet an unexpected sound came out of its pincers.

"YEOW!"

Ruth stepped back, alarmed yet perplexed. How can a giant spider speak? The unrealistically large arachnid slowly transforms before Ruth's eyes. It writhed and unpleasantly groaned. Ruth stepped further away, watching in stunned horror as the writhing creature shrunk. Her eyes widen, and mouth gaped from the sight. She even drops the 2X4 with a loud thunk. The giant spider slowly but surely transitioned from its hairy spindly self into something Ruth is all too familiar with. The spider became the clown Ruth saw yesterday, Pennywise. His eyes glowed a menacing gold, shrinking into the shadows with a toothy snarl.

"Irritating child," the clown growled, disappearing.

Ruth's shallow breathes stalled. She realized then that Pennywise the Dancing Clown is not ordinary. No, Pennywise is something else. Something that Ruth should be afraid of but felt no fear. Ruth eyed the spot of which he disappeared curiously. She waited for the entity to reappear, but never did. The silence afterward is thick and eerie. The only thing Ruth can hear is her heart drumming in her ears. An intense moment went by when Ruth's voice disturbs the silence.

"What, what are you?" Ruth inquires in a whisper.

She knows Pennywise is not going to answer. Ruth wouldn't either after getting hit square on the noggin. She kept her eyes on the corner of where Pennywise disappeared, waiting for him to return. He won't, at least not until morning, maybe. Ruth needs to be cautious with him now. She is quick to understand that Pennywise is an alien being. Almost like the horrifying creature from _The Thing_ movie.

_Phew, MacReady__ would go __nuts__ over this one, that's for damn sure. Although that was cool_, Ruth thought.

Ruth also knows this; his abilities are extraordinary. She, in a way, envies the creature. Pennywise can apparently morph into things that people fear. She knows this as Ruth used to be terrified of the Goliath Bird-Eater spider. If Pennywise can shape-shift into what she feared long ago, then that would mean he was poking at her brain last night. He was looking for some ammo. Ruth then had to wonder if he was responsible for the disappearing cookies. If so, did he give those to her as a way to get Ruth to sleep? She wasn't tired at that point. Maybe he did leave them for her. Ruth, in a particular light, wants to be angry at him.

On the other hand, Ruth feels delighted. The shape-shifting clown gave Ruth some scrumptious chocolate chip cookies as they were perfectly sweetened and chewy. That is Ruth's ideal cookie anyway. Maybe he dived into her mind to entice her somehow. Well, Pennywise accomplished something. Because now, Ruth wants more of those delicious cookies.

She then had to wonder what would happen if Ruth had his abilities. It would be like Ruth's real first Christmas morning. Ruth would be overjoyed. Oh, how much fun she would have. Amber, wait no, drop that. Ruth Greyson, the shape-shifting teenager, scares the shit out of people who have hurt her. Richie "Gray Water" Tozier will undoubtedly be on the list, even Beverly Marsh. Twitchy Eddie will be exceptionally thrilling to scare. Henry "Mullet Head" Bowers and his goons will be even more exciting.

Alas, Ruth doesn't have that ability. If she were able to dematerialize into the shadows like Batman, the caped crusader, it would get her out of the public eye. You know, disappear.

_What other inhuman abilities does he have?_ Ruth wondered.

With a sigh, Ruth returns to the den. She needs to sleep somehow but is very much awake. Her running here and fighting off Pennywise, the Gigantic Spider hyped her up. Ruth knows what will happen if she doesn't get the desired amount of sleep. She will have to figure out what to do to fall asleep.

When she approached the den where the couch sat, it was on its side. It must have taken a tumble when Ruth ran from the spider. She heavily sighs then approaches the turned over furniture, setting it right. Once in place, Ruth climbed on the firm foam padding. It's a little uncomfortable. She laid straight, but her legs are hanging off the edge some. Ruth hums to herself, eyeing her ugly hand-me-down shoes. They are slip-on shoes with very little insoles left and are an atrocious yellow-green snot color. Jordan gave them to her since they both have small feet. She got tired of them as they had little comfort for her job. Ruth will wear them as its something to protect her feet. She has two more pairs that are a bit nicer and are brown. Black is not precisely an attractive color on her. Ruth will just look paler like a vampire.

Ruth heaves a sigh and kicks off the monstrosities. She grew uncomfortable on her back, where Ruth then slowly eases herself on her left side. A chill rocketed through her body from the summer evening chill. She hugs herself for warmth, settling close to the padded couch. Ruth laid there for a moment, sleep seems to not exist in her mind. She is wide awake. How can she fall asleep?

She searched her mind for a song or any nursery rhyme that could lull her to sleep. When nothing came to mind, Ruth glances over at the corner where Pennywise disappeared. She eyes the spot guiltily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know that was you. Forgive me?"

Ruth watched the corner, sighing. If she had known that Pennywise was the shapeshifter thing, Ruth wouldn't have hurt him so badly. Ruth thought she would be able to talk with him. He seems to keep himself out of the public eye anyway. Well, Pennywise probably needs to since he is a species unknown to man. His abilities are intriguing. Ruth wants to know more about this fascinating creature thing. If she can at least talk with him about what is going on, Ruth would feel a little better. The fact Ruth lost her mind of wanting to kill Jonathan is a sign she needs to share. Ruth wants someone to hear her story and _maybe _provide comfort. If they do, that's wonderful! If not, it's okay. Ruth doesn't necessarily want support right now.

Ruth really wants to reach out to an actual person. If she did, Ruth fears Jordan or Jonathan will find out. Whenever they do find out, which she hopes not, Jordan will kill her. Ruth has this horrible feeling that this may be her last summer. If so, she wants to make it count. Maybe Ruth should try talking to Mike or even Stan. They seem to show interest in her. But who can Ruth trust the most, Mike or Stan?

She sighs heavily, sleeping still far from her mind. Ruth then remembers the _ting-a-ling_ sound from last night as they remind her of soft bells. Like the ones from Pennywise's clown suit. She replays the melodious jingle with a light smile. Ruth picked something fitting to loll her to sleep.

"Gay go up, and gay go down," Ruth started in a fluted tone.

"To ring the bells of London town."

_Ting-a-ling_, the sound replays in her mind.

"Bull's eyes and targets, Say the bells of St. Margret's."

_Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling_

"Brickbats and tiles, Say the bells of St. Giles'."

"Halfpence and farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's."

Ruth sang the traditional English nursery rhyme in the intended melody, like the change of rings. It's the earlier version and one that Ruth likes more than today's rewrite.

_Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling_, the melody replays softly in her head.

"Oranges and lemons, Say the bells of St. Clement's."

"Pancakes and fritters, Say the bells of St. Peter's."

_Ting-a-ling, ting-ling._

The hypnotic melody slowly made Ruth drowsy. Her eyes never left the corner as they grew heavy.

"Two sticks and an apple, Say the bells at Whitechapel."

_Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling._

"Pokers and tongs, Say the bells at St. John's."

"Kettles and pans, Say the bells at St. Ann's."

_Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling._

"Old Father Baldpate, Say the slow bells at Aldgate."

"Maids in white Aprons, Say the bells," Ruth trails off.

Ruth couldn't finish the rhyme. She falls in a very much needed deep sleep.


	8. Pennywise Attempts To Scare Ruth

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a great week and ready for a three-day weekend like I am. The chapter is mostly done in Pennywise POV. So, you'll get to see things from his perspective, along with his thoughts. Nothing too terrible is happening. It's a little light fun chapter.

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

The night could have gone better.

Pennywise had hoped his giant bird eater spider would scare Ruth. That girl wasn't afraid! She fought him off. For a frail child, Pennywise had no clue the girl had a powerful arm. She was determined that's for sure. The girl is clever since Ruth saw through him despite not knowing he is a shapeshifter. The child even apologized! Who does that? You don't slam a thick 2x4 board on someone's cranium and ask for forgiveness after they realized who you were. You just don't do that, do you?

_That irritating little brat! My head still hurts, argh. _

Next time, he will be better prepared. Pennywise skulked in the shadows as he ventured to the den. Ruth is still here, he can tell. He's not exactly fond of the fact she stayed the night. This is his home, after all. When he got closer to where the girl slept, an odd sound filled his ears. He paused to determine what could make this unusual yet obnoxious noise. He came to the edge of the wall and peered around. His eyes land on Ruth's hand hanging off the couches edge. Pennywise gleefully grins, an opportunity arose. He slowly shifts into a snake, hoping to scare the girl. He slithers across the floor, cackling in his head.

_This is perfect!_ _Everyone is afraid of snakes._

Pennywise stops when he hears the obnoxious sound again. It occurred to him then the girl is snoring. He inwardly frowns.

_Fantastic, the irritating child snores, _Pennywise replies sarcastically.

Curious, Pennywise slithers up the couch. He glances down at Ruth, expecting her to be laying on her back. Instead, he is greeted by something completely different. One arm is bent underneath her, it's most likely dead asleep. She'll have a hard time using it until the girl regains feeling. The other is outstretched with her hand hanging off the edge. Ruth must have hugged herself during the night for warmth if she is like this. She has one leg straight out where it stuck halfway off the couches arm. Her other leg is bent and laid on the dirty floor. To add on to her awkward sleeping position, Ruth's hair is disheveled. Her mouth even hung open, snoring, and drooling.

_She is no sleeping beauty that's for sure. Jeez._

Pennywise stared for a moment, bewildered. He noticed as he continued watching the irritant, there are dark circles under her eyes. Obviously, the girl had a restless night of sleep. His so-called scare didn't help either. The girl must not be getting enough sleep these days. He had to wonder why that is. Alas, he's still going to try and frighten the girl awake. Hopefully, this time he'll sink his teeth into her.

His slithery form slowly eases itself towards Ruth's exposed neck. Its tongue-tingling at her skin. He noticed Ruth moving but paid no mind to her movements. He should have, though. Ruth felt his small tongue lightly brush her face, swatting at him. The back of her hand hits him square on the side. The tiny brain in his skull rattles, causing Pennywise to inwardly whimper. The throbbing knot from last night stinging slightly. Despite the backhand, Pennywise furthered his goal in scaring her. He was inches away from landing on her neck. His tongue flicked, tasting the air.

_Wakey, wakey, Ruthie_.

Unfortunately, Pennywise got another surprise. The girl snatched him around the neck.

_Eek!_

"Knock it off," Ruth mumbled.

He doesn't know how it was even possible, but Ruth managed to fling him. His slithery form rockets through the air and collides into the wall with a smack. He drops to the floor, whining. Pennywise slowly returns to his clown self, rubbing his cranium. He whimpers, squatting on the floor. His golden eyes glared venomously at the couch, growling.

_Irritating child!_

Pennywise silently but quickly crawls over. He peers over the edge at the girl, discovering Ruth is still fast asleep. She's on her right side now, no longer snoring. He silently watches her. For the first time, Pennywise takes a moment to take in her features. Why he would? He doesn't know. Maybe it's because the busted lip caught his attention. It's swollen still. The purplish-blue and black are stark in contrast to her fair creamy skin. That's all Pennywise could see. He felt a slight pang of guilt upon realizing how and why the girl got the bruise. The cookie tin.

Those soft-baked cookies were real. How Pennywise got them? That is left to be a mystery. Pennywise noticed when he first saw the girl that she was hungry. Not that Pennywise was kind or anything. Giving the girl pastries was a way to get Ruth to sleep. He certainly couldn't have her awake to determine Ruth's fears. He took the vintage tin box back yesterday. Pennywise didn't expect the girl to speak about it to the adult. That was a mistake on her part. Not that she should be blamed for the swollen and bruised lip. Pennywise frowns deeply as he continued to stare.

_So, the scoundrel struck the girl,_ Pennywise stated the obvious to himself.

Pennywise frowned when he noticed pink scars adorning her cheeks and brows. He notes the faint brown freckles on the bridge of her nose and partially on the cheeks formed a pattern. If he were to connect the dots just right, it would create a double helix. A faint eyebrow rose at the peculiar yet unique marking_. Hmm, fascinating._

Pennywise realized the irritating child is particularly entrancing. Her nose is cute and button-like in shape. Ruth's natural beach wavy hair is relatively similar to his wild ginger in color but more vibrant and lusher. There is even a baby curl at her upper jawline. She may be a child, but her adorable feminine features made Ruth appear slightly older by a few years. Ruth is a lovely young lady.

Pennywise shakes his head suddenly, perturbed at his observation.

_Argh, irritating child!_

Pennywise silently slinks away. Even though this is a perfect opportunity to eat the girl, he'll leave Ruth be for now. She could use the sleep anyway. Eventually, Pennywise will frighten the girl and eat her flesh. He just needs to figure out what that one thing is Ruth could be afraid of. Maybe then he will put an end to her miserable life.

He'll find someone else to scare. Maybe the Jewish boy or the Twitchy boy Ruth dubbed. Naw, Pennywise will save his scare when Ruth is around. She will get a joy out of his fright. Why would he want her to see him scare the piss out of him? Pennywise doesn't know the answer to this. There is the Marsh girl. That little snub turned a cold shoulder when she and Ruth have something in common. The other Denbrough boy would be an excellent choice, too. He ignored Ruth as well. Mr. Gray Water, which Pennywise had to laugh at this, would also be an excellent choice. He deserves a _real_ good scare.

There's a lot of options for Pennywise. Ultimately, he resulted in frightening the Jewish boy, Stanley Uris. His scare will surely be delightful.

* * *

_That damn brat is back again._

Ruth has been coming here for two days now. Pennywise finds her presence in the house annoying. She has her own place to hang around. So, why here? It always seems Ruth is coming around in the afternoons. The girl should be outside where it is warm and cloudless. She could use the sun anyway since the girl is fair-skinned. On the other hand, the girl doesn't have any friends to hang out with.

Pennywise would have thought the kids in the alleyway would befriend her. Except, from what he understands that the girl Ruth can't be around anyone. Why is that? Is Ruth trouble for them? Pennywise certainly doesn't have to worry. Not like he wants to associate with a child. He is beginning to wonder what the "WHY" factor could be. The reason could be simple, Ruth's scars. If someone saw them, they would encourage Ruth to leave home and report her parents for child abuse.

Or what if there is something more going on? What if there is a _secret_?

He scurries across the floor. His tiny rat feet clicking lightly as he drew close to the den. He peers around the sash, finding Ruth on the couch. She's sitting with her legs bent close to her chest and head lightly bobbing. He can hear scratching and brushing from where Ruth sat. Another opportunity.

_Perfect! Feast your irritating eyes on this realistic form, you brat!_

Pennywise hastens to the couch. He climbed up and ran to the headboard. The thought of jumping on her came to mind. Ruth would freak. Except, Pennywise stops. Something caught his eye as he sat close to Ruth's ear. He can hear what sounded like mumbling. Upon quick inspection, the girl has headphones in her ears and humming, well, singing.

"Valentine is done. Here, but now they're gone. Romeo and Juliet," Ruth sang softly.

Pennywise inwardly deadpans. _What the hell is she singing? Pfft, whatever._

He prepared himself to launch himself at her, only to stop again. Something else caught his attention. Pennywise the Rat glances sideways at a pad of paper, graphite, and charcoal strewn about. Ruth is drawing obviously, but the subject matter startled him. He abandons his goal to scare Ruth. Instead, Pennywise wants to take a closer look at the piece of art the young girl is conjuring. He makes one quick glance at Ruth, finding her laser-sharp focus on the drawing pad in front of her. Turning away, Pennywise watches.

The drawing is of him, Pennywise. Well, him transforming out of the spider from the other night. Ruth's attention to detail is extraordinary. She captured every single hairy inch of his large spider form. The transition to the clown suit he wears blended smoothly. Ruth has tremendous depth in the folds and shadows he receded in. She memorized the wrinkles in his face along with the snarl he had. The many rows of teeth gleamed, and his eyes somehow glowed on paper.

Pennywise noticed everything, and he admires it. He whistles in his head, _The irritant has a gift._

Upon closer inspection, Ruth had drawn his head and hair the way she remembered. Pennywise's hair is wild and receding. He frowned from how far back his hairline is.

_Is my forehead really that big?_

Ruth continued to sing as she drew. She bobbed her head slightly and mouthing the lyrics.

"Don't fear the reaper," Ruth hums softly.

Pennywise stiffens and inwardly scowls. _Don't fear the reaper, what? You shall be afraid you irritating child! I am the reaper! Well, sort of, maybe. Argh!_

He readies himself. Once Ruth pulled her drawing pad away to inspect, Pennywise jumps. He lands squarely on her chest. Three things happen in seconds flat: Ruth shrieks loudly, flung him off and bounces off the couch. His form launched across the room and crashed into the wall with a thunk. Pennywise then plummets to the floor, whimpering and whining.

_OWIE!_

Pennywise hears Ruth shudder violently where she stood as he laid stunned. His front left paw twitches.

_Damnit, kid! Maybe you should join a softball or baseball league! Fuck, my head!_

"Argh, nasty! I hate those things for a reason, dude!" Ruth hollers, frantically wiping at her arms.

_That's because you're afraid of them! Ha-ha, success!_

"First off, Pennywise, I'm not afraid of naked moles rats. They just make my skin crawl."

… _Argh, damnit!_

"Secondly, they're native to parts of East Africa," Ruth states matter-of-factly.

_Tell me something I don't know, brat._

After getting over his stunned state, Pennywise glances over at Ruth. She's gathering up her things. He is quick to return to the couch and assess any damage to the work of art. He hopes not. Why he cares? Pennywise wished he knew. Once he got to her side and the pad of paper, Pennywise sits on it. He stares at the drawing, relieved that the artwork wasn't ruined. His beady little eyes blink and cock his head like a person would at a museum.

"Yes, it's a drawing of you," Ruth mentions softly. "I guess you were my inspiration."

His mind went blank for a moment. _Huh? Inspiration, why?_

Ruth gently takes the notebook at the spine, pulling it upwards for Pennywise to slid off.

_HEY! I was looking at that!_

"It's not completely done, yet. I'll show you the finished piece of crap when I get the chance."

_Piece of crap, what!? You have some serious talent there, kid!_

"Just so you know. I hate naked mole rats as they remind of a man's penis with eyes and scrawny legs. So, basically, you are a dingus."

Pennywise stiffens, growling. _Excuse me? _

"Better luck next time, though. I'll see you tomorrow, Pennywise."

He watched her leave, fuming still. _EXCUSE ME!_ _Get your ass back here, you irritating child!_

She was gone within minutes. Pennywise eyes the empty door frame then glances around the room. With a heavy sigh, he sulks into the shadows.

* * *

Ruth ended up coming back that very evening. Pennywise could hear her light sniffles and sobs. Something in his brain is starting to connect the dots. The child does not want to be at home. The constant abuse is the underlining factor.

He tried a fourth time to frighten the girl without success, of course. Pennywise slinked into the shadows with another knot on the head. He growls and glances over his shoulder at Ruth. She's struggling to fall asleep again. Pennywise frowns, growing frustrated with the girl. He'll try again.

The next night, the same thing.

Ruth returned to the Neibolt house. She wasn't sniffling but wheezing. When Pennywise went to investigate, he saw the child doubling over on the couch. Ruth had been running, probably since she sneaked out of her house again. He watched Ruth struggling to catch her breath, who also held onto her right arm. His eyes caught the scratches made by a female.

_So, it's the mother as well._

Pennywise attempted to scare her again. Five minutes later, he slowly slunk away with an angry snarl and yet another knot on the head.

_Blasted child! What are you afraid of?_

The next night, Ruth didn't show.

Pennywise at first, was glad. Except, something in the pit of his stomach didn't like her absence. For some strange reason, he went to her. Maybe, Pennywise wanted to make sure that the girl didn't kill herself. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Neither of her parents was home, and Ruth felt safe enough to sleep in her own house. Pennywise chose not to scare her awake. He did, however, mull around in her head for more ammo. He is still trying to figure out what that one thing is to scare Ruth. Pennywise, of course, made sure he didn't wake her. Ruth needed sleep.

He stayed there in the shadows until daybreak. The parents had returned then and startled her awake from the loud bang from the front door. Ruth almost saw him, too. Pennywise transformed himself into a normal-sized house spider to not be seen. Ruth crawled under her bed in time while he stuck to the window sill. He didn't stick around to hear the heated conversation the adults were having. If he had, Pennywise would have learned something about Ruth.

Little did he know, this evening would cause a shift in his heart.


	9. Do What Is Right

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you all are having a good week so far. Remember the snippet chapter? Have you ever wondered what caused it? Well, this chapter answers that. So, warning, the last bit is a little depressing. Mike's granddad is in this chapter. We only saw him once throughout the film, so I have no clue how he would be. So, this is my interpretation of him.

Anyway, enjoy the read and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_It's been, um a couple of days now,_ Mike thought to himself.

He has been in town a few times in the last three days, hoping to find Ruth. Mike finished the book Ruth lent him the other day and wants to return it to her safely. When he hadn't seen her, Mike took it upon himself to look for her address. There is a total of two Greyson's in the phone book. The most logical one was Jordan and Jonathan Greyson. Timothy Lars Greyson recently passed away from lung cancer. So, here Mike is, searching for Ruth to unite her with the beloved book.

Mike liked it a lot. He may even consider it his favorite. Now, he wants to read Ruth's other favorite. _What was the other book Ruth liked again? Donovan's Brain? It sounds about right,_ Mike thought to himself with a light shrug.

The late afternoon sun started to descend towards the horizon. It will be dark in a couple of hours. There's barely anyone on the road today, especially in these parts. It's a neighborhood that Mike is not familiar with. He's been around Derry plenty, but never this far on Witcham Street. He watched out the passenger window of the varied homes for an address.

"Are you sure it's down here, Mike?" his granddad, Leroy, questioned.

"Yeah, it's the street. I'm just not sure which house she will be in." Mike answers, glancing at the numbers as they passed.

"You could have left the book at the library, you know."

"I know," Mike pauses, thinking. "I just, I don't know. I guess I wanted to see her."

Leroy lightly frowns, "You wanted to see Ruth?"

He doesn't answer straight away, but Mike eventually does. "Maybe, yeah. Ruth looks like she needs a friend or two."

"Like you?"

Mike gulps. It's true, he doesn't have any friends either. Well, maybe a few Mike chums up with, but they're not precisely buds. Mike figured if he could befriend Ruth, then they both won't feel so alone. At least, Mike hopes. Mike may have met Ruth a couple of days ago, he already likes her. She's pretty, intelligent, easy-going, and plenty strong.

"Oh, there!" Mike says suddenly in excitement.

Leroy screeched to a stop, causing Mike to jolt forwards onto the dashboard. He chuckles from the light yelp Mike made.

"A warning would have been nice," Mike grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. You said we were here."

Mike won't show it, but he rolled his eyes. He stares at the one house that is different from the others. The siding is an eggshell white and the roof a deep forest green. It's a decent ranch style home with the same color green shutters, along with a concrete slab for a two-step porch. The shrubs lining the large front windows are trimmed and shaped to perfection. There are also yellow and purple pansies lining the sidewalk. Mike had to wonder now what Ruth's parents do.

He stares at the green door, nervous. Mike is beginning to question if he should be doing this. It's a bit too late now. He heaves sigh then exits the truck.

"Mike?" Leroy called to him.

"Yes, granddad?"

Leroy stared at him, growing concerned for the boy. He wanted to tell him something but opted not to say anything. He'll tell Mike afterward.

"Never mind. You have five minutes."

Mike nods then started down the driveway. It a short drive to walk, but it seemed to take forever. His feet started dragging and felt weighed down. _Oh god, am I doing the right thing in coming here?_

Mike approaches the door. He eyed the six-panel door with a frown then knocks. Mike patiently waiting for a moment for someone to answer, none. Mike thought about knocking again when he heard steady footsteps. He holds his breath, hoping that it's not one of the parents.

Once the door opened, Mike was greeted by Ruth. He lightly sighs in relief. Ruth stares, rightfully shocked to see him here.

"Mike?" Ruth questioned in a hushed whisper.

"Hey, Ruth," Mike starts with a big grin. He noticed the bruise on her lip. _Aw, hell no!_

"Keep your voice down," She insisted lowly, her eyes wide with fright.

Ruth glances over her shoulder towards the hall before stepping outside.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Ruth asked, her chest heaving.

"What happened to your lip?"

She goes to answer, only to shut her mouth. Mike watched her gulp and nervously look over her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it. Why are you here, Mike?"

Mike heaves a sigh. "My granddad had some business in town. I asked him if he could bring me here, so I could return your book. We, well, I looked up your address in the phone book. I haven't seen you around lately. I guess I wanted to see if you were okay."

Ruth's features soften, gently smiling. He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. Mike swallows, a little intimidated in talking now. He noticed Ruth is wearing a flattering shade of honey orange. Ruth's eyes are little browner today. Mike wets his tongue and lips.

_Speak, you idiot! Damn, she looks cute today_, Mike thought to himself.

"Mike," Ruth lightly calls to him.

Mike snaps out of his sudden daze and regards Ruth with a half-smirk, blushing.

"You really shouldn't be here," Ruth whispers.

"Why are you_?"

Mike doesn't get to finish when he hears a male voice calling for her.

"HEY! Ruthie, who in the fuck is at the door?" Jonathan roars from the bedroom.

Ruth curses under her breath.

"Ruth, what's wrong?" Mike asks lowly.

"Lie," Ruth urged lowly. Her eyes are wide and fearful.

_Alright, what the fuck is going on?_

"Tell me, Ruth. What's wrong?" Mike gently inquires, leaning forwards in alarm.

"I don't have time to explain," she hushes quickly.

"_What's going on?_"

"Mike!" Ruth pleads in a whisper again.

"Ruth," he pressed.

"Just _please_, you _need_ to lie," she pleads urgently, almost crying.

Mike figured it out then. His jaw squares and lips tighten. Ruth is being abused, and the father is the perpetrator. Inside, his bobbing on his heels like a boxer ready to punch his opponent. _Ooh, I wish I had a bat! I could club that 'sum bitch!_

"Hey! Amber, who is," Jonathan stops once he approached and saw Mike.

Mike stares at Ruth for a moment, his features relaxed_. Amber? She doesn't look like an Amber. Ruth defiantly, or maybe even Vivian. Now, that's a pretty name for a,_ his thought trails off when Jonathan catches his attention.

"And just who the hell are you?" Jonathan asked, leaning over Ruth.

"I'm Mike Hanlon. Is this the Greyson residence?" Mike asked the adult poker-faced.

"It is, what of it?"

"I found this on the sidewalk the other day. I checked with the library to see who borrowed it. Apparently, a," he paused to look at the name. "Ruth Greyson had it. I wanted to return it myself instead of leaving the book at the library for her."

"Oh, I was wondering what happened to it," Ruth chimes and takes the book from him. "Thank you, um what's your name again?"

Mike goes to answer when he noticed something. Jonathan looks nothing like Ruth. He would have thought Ruth would have a trait or two of his, but there aren't any specific features. Ruth doesn't have dark blond hair or gray eyes. She doesn't even have the same nose. _Maybe, she took after her mother_, Mike rationalized.

Apparently, he had an expression on his face that Jonathan caught.

"What are you looking at?" Jonathan quipped.

"Oh, um nothing. And my name is Mike."

"Well, _Mike_, buzz off," He orders, leaning over Ruth still.

Mike saw this as the grown-up showing his dominance over Ruth. Frankly, it made his blood boil. He glances quickly at Ruth, seeing her rigid and stone-faced. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes did the talking. Ruth is terrified. He inwardly nods, knowing what he needs to do now.

"Sorry to have bothered you. I just wanted to make sure this got returned safely. It was nice meeting you, Ruth." Mike replies with a friendly smile.

"It was nice to meet you, too. Mike. Thanks for returning the book."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it over. Bye now. Come back inside, Ruthie darling." Jonathan instructs.

"Okay, daddy," Ruth forced then started to follow.

"Oh, wait! I left my bookmark in there."

Ruth stopped, glancing over at him. He has a blank expression, which unnerved her for some reason.

"Where in here is it?"

"I can't remember, mind if I thumb through it?"

She hands him back the book to search, but Mike takes her wrist and draws her close.

"Mike?"

He shushes her.

"Ruthie!" Jonathan called.

"Coming," Ruth answer then turned back to Mike. "Mike, I need_."

"If you _ever_ need anything, anything at all, come find me. Okay?"

Stunned, she looks at him in alarm. "Mike?"

"Ruth!"

"My number is on there, too. Don't hesitate in calling me. I'm going to help you, Ruth."

Mike stares at Ruth then, determined to help her out. He knows she deserves better. He can feel her tremble, rightfully so. Ruth is afraid and for a good reason. If Jonathan found out what Mike is doing, he'll kill him. That is if he doesn't kill Ruth first.

"Michael! Let's go!" Leroy Hanlon called out to his grandson.

"Coming! I'll see you around, Ruth. Be careful, okay."

He tenderly squeezes Ruth's wrist then turns away, rushing back to his grandfather's truck. Mike waves goodbye before hopping in on the passenger side.

Ruth could only watch in stunned horror as Mike drove off. She wanted to feel relieved, but Ruth is truly terrified right now. Mike found out.

"Ruth, NOW!" Jonathan roars.

"Oh, um sorry, coming." Ruth rushes back inside the house.

Little did she know, things are about to change. Either for the better or worse.

* * *

The ride home is quiet, sort of. The occasional bumps on the road rattled the truck bed like metallic squeak toys. The buildings have dissolved to fields. Mike sat staring out the window, thinking. He thought about how to start the conversation. Mike didn't want to outright say what's on his mind. Yet, he also didn't want to beat around the bush either. Mike needs to approach this delicately somehow. He is not a settled person, but he must try.

Leroy glances over at Mike, getting a read on him. There's something on the boy's mind, he can tell. He frowns deeply, growing concerned of Mike's silence. While at Ruth's place, Leroy watched Mike and the white girl talking. He noticed something off about the way Ruth held herself. He didn't like the fact scumbag Jonathan was leaning over Ruth. There's a lot of things Leroy doesn't like about Jonathan or Jordan. They're not exactly good people. He wonders what they are like with Ruth.

_Them folks better not have done any harm onto that young lady_, Leroy thought to himself.

Leroy likes Ruth as she is nothing like the other white folk. Ruth respects the small black community. He would have to admit, Ruth is undoubtedly cute. He knows that the fiery redhead struck Henry Bowers right in the dong. Thanks to that bit from Mike. He knows that his grandson has taken a liking to her. Not that Mike should worry about dating girls at this age. At least he is showing interest in the gender.

Leroy smiles, _Michael has a dang gum crush on the girl._

"So," he began, glancing at Mike. "Was that the girl you were hemming and hawing about?"

Startled, Mike snaps his gaze at his granddad. "Hmm, what? Oh, um yeah, that was Ruth. I wasn't hemming and hawing."

Leroy scuffs, "Mike, I am no fool. I know you have a crush on the girl."

"No, I don't," Mike quickly defends without making eye contact.

"Hmm, hmm. You are not fooling me, son. Do know Michael, there is nothing wrong in having one. She may be a white girl, but Ruth is cute."

Mike clears his throat. "I barely know her, granddad. How can I have a crush on a girl I hardly know?"

"You don't have to know everything about them to develop a crush, Mike. All it takes is one look. Or in your case, riding your bike like Flash Gordon after rescuing her from getting hit by a damn truck. You're her knight in shining armor." Leroy replies with a grin.

Mike lightly scuffs, "Okay, what if I do have a crush on Ruth. How can I help her if she is in trouble?"

Leroy frowns, his brows scrunching. "What are you talking about?"

Mike sighs, gulping. "I firmly believe that Ruth is being abused."

There is a long pause. Mike chances a glance over at Leroy. His granddad's eyes are not on him, but the road. He then noticed the truck slowing and came to a stop.

_Oh, crap, I shouldn't have said anything,_ Mike thought to himself.

Leroy turns in his seat after parking, glaring at Mike. "That is quite an accusation there, Michael. What makes you think that she is?"

Another sigh, eyes staring ahead. "I saw the busted lip when Ruth answered the door. When I rescued Ruth from getting hit, I noticed scars on her forearms. She even had her hand bandaged. I don't know how she got it. What I do also know is that she was acting nervous before her father came."

Leroy stares at Mike for a moment, processing this. "I noticed from afar how that white bastard Jonathan was leaning over her. That is a sign of dominance, Mike. If she was acting nervous and frightened because of her father, then you may be right."

Mike glances at him, "How do I go about in helping her?"

Leroy deeply sighs, regarding his grandson with a frown. "Considering who her parents are, you _need _to be careful about this. You can't be no knight in shining armor and face them head-on. One step at a time. You first need to get Ruth to trust you."

"How can I?"

"Well, first off, you need to show her that you want to help. Take action and listen."

Mike thought about that for a second. He did give Ruth his home address and number.

"Would," he pauses, unsure if he should mention this bit. "Would leaving the home address and number, be the right move?"

Leroy stares at Mike, lightly frowning. "It depends. Why?"

"I wrote down our address and telephone number for Ruth. Originally, I wasn't going to, but my gut told me differently. When I saw how afraid she was, I had to tell her I was going to help."

As Mike explained, Leroy's eyes grew wide.

_What the hell is the matter with you, boy!_

He wants to yell, but this is something that Leroy can't berate Mike over. His grandson is doing the right thing.

"You do realize you could get Ruth in a whole lot of trouble for what you're trying to do for her, Michael."

Mike nods, "I know. I could get myself in trouble, too."

"Damn right, you could. If that asshole Jonathan found that piece of paper you left for her, he'll kill your girl, Michael. He may even kill you. If we so much as went to the police about this, they will need some hard evidence to put that man away. Trying to get anything out of Jonathan is like trying to find and pull out a dang gum string from a chicken's ass."

Mike's jaw squares as he wanted to laugh, but he's not going to, though.

Leroy heavily sighs, continuing to eye Mike.

"I commend you of what you're doing for that girl, Mike. I know I can be a hard-ass and get on you about manning up, but you did well today. You recognized trouble and took necessary action without even consulting me. You asking for advice on how to help is even better."

Leroy eyes Mike for a moment, his lips curling into a proud smile.

"I need you to promise me something."

Mike locks his gaze on Leroy, waiting. "What's that?"

"If Ruth decides to call for help, you best hustle your ass out of the house. Rather she wants to talk or really is in trouble. None of this "takes your damn time to get there" shit. You get your ass to Ruth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, and one more thing. You need to approach this delicately, Michael."

His brows scrunch, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Meaning, don't be swift to eradicate the problem. If you do things too quickly, Jonathan is going to find out. That man has eyes around town. I even know who the few are. So, you _must _be careful. It's going to take a little bit for Ruth to trust you completely. So, be patient with her."

Mike nods quickly, understanding. "Yes, sir. I promise I'll be careful. Thanks, granddad."

Leroy's smile broadens, clapping a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You're welcome. Do know, your momma and daddy would be proud of you. You're a good kid, Mike."

Mike lightly smiles as Leroy put the truck back in drive and drove down the road. He feels particularly proud of himself for saying something. Although Mike has this sickening feeling that his actions are going to cause problems. Or maybe, things are not going pan out as he hopes. Mike can only hope that he can save Ruth in time.

* * *

Ruth knows something is wrong. There is an undeniable tension hanging in the air between her and Jonathan. The look in his eye frightens her. Ever since Mike left, Ruth got this unbearable ache in her stomach. Ruth had stared at the piece of parchment with Mike's information for thirty minutes straight after dinner. She wants to feel happy that Mike saw her scars and is wanting to help. At the same time, though, Ruth is scared out of her mind.

What if Jonathan finds out? He instructed her to go into the bedroom after she was done eating. His demand had Ruth scrambling. She's freaking out. Ruth has a gut awful feeling that Jonathan is going to call Jordan at work about Mike. She hopes not. Ruth is scared shitless of what Jordan might do if she ever caught wind of what Mike is doing. She told Ruth to keep away from people, and Ruth defied that instruction. Ruth is even second-guessing letting Stan patch her up. She can only hope that he didn't see her scars. If he did, then him, along with Mike, know.

_I am so fucking stupid! Why did I lend my library book to him? Fuck!_ Ruth screamed in her head.

She sat on her bed, staring still at Mike's information. Ruth is wearing purple and green striped shorts with a white tank. Her lightweight lavender robe hung loosely at her shoulders. Ruth sighs heavily, the ache in her stomach becoming tighter. Something is so very wrong.

She hears heavy footsteps approaching her door.

Ruth gasps sharply. She quickly tucks the parchment in the back of her underwear. _Please, no._

Jonathan raps at the door.

She swallows tightly, growing rigid. _Oh, god, please not tonight!_

"Come, come in," Ruth answers, timidly.

She inwardly cringes. _Shit! Don't let him see through you._

He enters, slowly approaching her bedside. Jonathan has his hands tucked in his jean pockets and eyes on the floor. Ruth doesn't have to look in him in the eye. Jonathan has a predatory gaze on him and jaw squared. She grew nervous as he gently sat on the bed, still not looking at her. Ruth did everything in her power not to back away. She refused to glance his way, gulping harshly.

Jonathan inhales sharply, slowly breathing out.

"You know, that Mike boy had me thinking," Jonathan starts.

Ruth watched from the corner of her eye him reaching for his belt.

_Be strong, girl! Don't show him anything,_ Ruth told herself.

"I had to wonder how he could have gotten our address. Yeah, the library could have given him the information. However, if a book was lost, they would keep it there until the person returned for it."

Ruth remained silent. She continued to watch his movements, though. One hand is at his belt, the other behind her. Ruth breathed steadily, her heart racing.

"I called the library to validate. Mike was never there. If he wasn't, then how did he find out where you lived, Ruth?"

She gulps. _Shit._ "I don't know," Ruth answers, toneless.

Jonathan sighs, nodding his head a little. "Okay, then."

His hand from behind Ruth snaps upwards and grabs a handful of her hair. Ruth bares her teeth, fighting a yelp. She will not give him the satisfaction.

"Don't you lie to me, Amber. Henry called earlier asking about you."

Her breath stalls._ Oh, fuck me!_

"He told me that you were with the black boy. Why were you?"

She couldn't hide this bit. "He saved my life by pulling me out of the street. That's it."

Jonathan yanks. Ruth still won't let a sound leave her mouth.

"He saved your life, big whoop! What else happened?"

"Nothing," Ruth quickly defends.

He yanks much harder. "Don't _lie _to me."

Ruth's breath quickens, her blood boiling. _Get…_

"I told you, _nothing_," she growls. _Your…_

Jonathan pulls again, nearly ripping her hair out.

"Don't you give me that tone, you little bitch. Tell the truth, Amber. What happened afterward? Henry told me what he knew. Now talk!"

_Protect Mike_, "Nothing!" Ruth screamed. _Hand…_

He whipped his belt out from the loops and struck her thigh. Ruth doesn't yell. No, something else happened. A fuse snaps. She viciously glares at Jonathan with a snarl crossing her lips. _Off…_

"Don't you yell at me, slut! And you better erase that expression from your face before I do it for you!"

Ruth can't control herself, she had enough. _Me!_

"_Get your hand off me_," Ruth growls viciously. Her expression morphing into pure rage, a look that could kill.

Jonathan looked startled but is not backing off. He struck her again on the arms.

"What did you say to me?"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Ruth screams, punching him in the mouth.

Ruth's actions caused Jonathan to retaliate. He backhanded and punched her several times, before shoving her onto the bed. Ruth felt him grab at her shorts.

"Get off!" Ruth yells, kicking her knee up into his chin.

"Ow! Goddammit, you little bitch! Come here, you don't hit me!"

He grabs at her ankles, pulling her towards him.

"GET AWAY!"

Her world goes black as she fought him with every fiber of her being.

The last thing Ruth remembers is Jonathan grabbing his groin and bolts out of her room. She could care less about the shoes. All Ruth knew was that she needed to get out of the house.

She ran crying and screaming all the way to the one place Ruth felt safe.

The house on 29 Neibolt Street.


	10. The Start Of A Friendship?

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you all are having a good weekend so far. While I continue writing the chapters, I'm working on an illustration for the story cover. I will have it up soon. Currently, chapter ten is nearing completion. I might be able to post next weekend, but I will be on vacation then.

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

_Now_

The overturned couch is appealing. It laid on its side as a reminder of what happened moments ago.

Ruth stares at it, tears threatening to fall. She recalls running like a bat out of hell down the street. Her cries for help gone answered. Ruth had never been that terrified or angry before. Her eyes drift from the couch to the dried blood trail. She didn't stop for anything last night, shoes especially. Ruth ran here a blubbering mess. She even called out for Pennywise while Ruth ran. At that point, Ruth didn't care who heard her. It was the first name that came to mind.

She remembers crashing inside, stumbling over here, and collapsed. Ruth wailed, bawling her eyes out. Jonathan has tried on several occasions advancing on her like that. Except, he was driven by rage. It took her a little over an hour to calm down. By that time, Pennywise came around. Ruth was focused on getting herself to sleep that she never knew he was there. She's glad, though. Otherwise, Ruth would have clubbed him again like usual. Although, Pennywise would have distracted Ruth from the horrid memory of her father trying to rape her.

Ruth thought about going to Mike's. Except, being in a new environment would put her on edge. Plus, she wouldn't be able to talk when Ruth got there. Plus, she doesn't think they would know how to console her. Ruth knows what would happen once she was able to speak. Jonathan would be put away, along with Jordan. They deserve it anyway. But Ruth doesn't want to take immediate action, at least not yet. She more so wants to talk with someone first.

The thought of going into town and looking for Mike came to mind. Ruth then remembered he left his number. She can call him from a payphone and have him meet her somewhere. If she does follow through with this plan, Ruth must be careful of where she goes. Jonathan has eyes around town. They can call and inform Jonathan of what Ruth is doing. It's a risk.

Ruth sighs heavily, unsure of what to do right now. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she is quick to ripe them away. Ruth does not want to go home, that's for sure. However, she can't hide here forever. Well, she could if Ruth had the necessities to survive. Ruth may have to start preparing a survival kit just in case something happens. She should slowly bring her things here. Ruth can at least do her chores while both Jordan and Jonathan are gone during the day. She'll come back here in the afternoons and stay until curfew. Ruth plans on eating whatever she can find for dinner there. If Jonathan cooks, she'll have her dinner in the room. If he forces her to eat in the dining room, Ruth will. She'll keep her mouth shut and only answer when asked. Doing all of this will make them believe Ruth has no choice but to stay there. Ruth will sneak out around eight-thirty to come back here when they're both asleep.

_Is it worth it, though?_ Ruth questioned herself.

Ruth sighs. She looks about the room, searching for Pennywise. The only thing that is with her is the overturned couch. She curves her lips from remembering his obnoxious clown shoes sticking straight in the air. Ruth didn't know he was there. She was startled by him, but Ruth wasn't going to allow the creature to frighten her. He may be intimidating, but Ruth can tell there is more to him than this scary exterior. Perhaps she can draw out the funnier side of him. Yeah, that is a big _maybe_.

Ruth heaves one more sigh then crawled to the couch. She sets it back on its feet without a struggle. When the furniture was back in place, Ruth saw something flutter to the ground. Curious, she bends to retrieve a small piece of cloth. Ruth hums as she inspected it. She ends up finding something written on it that caused her brows to knit close. There were two words.

_Stay…safe._

Ruth stares, blinking as warmth swelled in her chest. She smiles wide, then presses her lips when tears stung her eyes. It may be two simple words, but they meant a lot to her. Pennywise might be this horrific creature that scares children, but he is showing some compassion.

"Thank you," Ruth whispers.

She glances over her shoulder into the shadows. Ruth doesn't see him, but the cold prickle going along her spine told her differently. Pennywise is around, just not in plain sight.

_So, that's what that cold shiver is about. Pennywise is nearby, watching,_ Ruth thought.

Ruth smiles still as she slowly stood to her feet. The smile vanishes into a grimace. The small cuts on her bare feet stung. She looks around the room for anything to cover them, finding nothing. With a sigh, Ruth used a couple of strips from the blanket to protect the lacerations. She would have to head home and clean them before going into town.

Ruth will call Mike. She needs help. Is there a possibility of him becoming her friend? It's possible, but she can't be too trusting of him yet. Mike needs to play his cards right to gain her trust. She thought about what to say while Ruth ripped the sheet and used the two to cover her feet. There's a lot she needs to tell him. Ruth just hopes she is doing the right thing in turning to him.

With a sigh, Ruth's eyes land on the shadows again. The feeling of him watching her seemed eerily calming for some reason. She hums then turned away.

"I'll be back this afternoon," Ruth said to the dark wood, tying the strips around her feet.

"I don't know how much longer I can take. I need to tell someone before it ends up killing me. Even though I prefer it. It's not like there's anything here to fight for anyway. Everyone hates me, you know. I'm the Bastard Kid, the town whore's daughter, and disease."

She paused her work when a thought struck here. Ruth glances over her shoulder at the dark corner. Pennywise is still near, listening.

"Maybe, you can. Will you kill me if I asked you to?"

There's silence in the room.

She waited for an answer from him or even a gesture, yet there was nothing. His presence slowly faded, as if leaving her.

"Pennywise?"

No answer.

Ruth sadly frowns, sighing heavily. She doesn't understand why she asked him that. Asking someone, well thing, to kill her is cruel. _Why am I so desperate to die? Maybe I'm just depressed. Or maybe, I'm just tired of living._

She shoves her depressing thoughts away with a shake of her head then stood to her feet with difficulty. Ruth slowly leaves the room and the house altogether.

In the shadows, Pennywise watched her leave. His innocent blues pierced the dark as he eyed her back sadly. Ruth's question if he would kill her when she asked, haunted his mind. He could hear the shame ridden in her voice and see the pain in her eyes. Despite seeking help, the irritating child is losing her fight. She needs more than aid or someone to talk with. Ruth needs something worth fighting for.

* * *

Typically, walking from Neibolt to her house on Witcham Street took thirty minutes. With the small cuts on her feet, it took Ruth an hour. It's nine-thirty now. Both of her parents are gone. Ruth stumbled through her window, settling herself on the mattress. Her bed is more comfortable than the couch, that's for sure. Except, Ruth doesn't want to sleep. She needs to clean and bandage her feet. Ruth will do whatever chores Jonathan left for her if there are any. If not, she'll just go into town and find a payphone. Ruth doesn't want to call Mike here. If for some reason, Jonathan came home and heard her conversation, she's dead. She must do this outside her home.

Thankfully, Jonathan left no chores for her. In fact, he gave her a "free" day. Either Jonathan felt guilty for what happened or is making her feel comfortable. Ruth believes in the second option. She is still going to enjoy the break, though. When Ruth bandaged her feet and found nothing in the house to eat, she came here. Ruth stood solidly on her feet at a payphone. She already dialed the number Mike gave her and is impatiently waiting.

She can only hope Mike will be able to talk to her.

"Come on, come on," Ruth mumbles.

It rung for a moment or two, making her nervous.

_Oh, god, why isn't Mike answering__?_

When it rang for the seventh time, Ruth's heart drops to her stomach.

She sighs heavily, "He lied."

Ruth pulled the earpiece away to drop it in the cradle, only to stop.

"_Hello?"_ It was Mike's voice.

Ruth stalled; her breath caught in her throat.

"_Hello?"_ He questioned again.

When she didn't answer for the second time, Mike impatiently huffs.

"_Yo, is someone there?"_

"Mike?" Ruth starts with a shudder and uncertainty in her voice.

"Ruth?" He sounds alarmed.

She sighs heavily, glancing around for anyone watching. No one.

"Yes, it's me."

"_Ruth, is everything alright?"_ Mike asks urgently.

She uneasily sighs, still watching out for people.

"I need your help."

"_What's going on, Ruth? Are you okay? Did that sum bitch hit you again? Where are you at? __I'll__ come_."_

"Mike!" Ruth spoke over him.

"_Oh, Sorry. Too many questions at once. Just answer this, are you okay?"_

"I'm," she pauses for a moment, thinking. Ruth sighs heavily into the receiver. "I'm okay. Just, I need someone to talk with. Can we meet somewhere?"

"_Yeah, yeah, we can. Where would you like to meet?"_ Mike responds quickly, sounding excited.

Ruth had to smile at his tone, _He's sweet._

"Someplace where no one can see us. Jonathan has connections. If any of them sees me with you, I'm in deep shit."

"_Gotcha. I can't believe I'm saying this, but how about the house on Neibolt Street?"_

"No! No, not there." Ruth had to shoot that down fast. It's her safe place. She doesn't want to invite anyone there without Pennywise's knowledge. He'll kill her.

"_I guess you're afraid of the place like I am, huh?"_ He chuckles. _"Okay, not there. What about Bassey Park or the back parking lot at the high school?"_

Ruth flirtatiously smirks, "You want to take me behind the bleachers, Mikey?"

Mike fumbles. _"Uh, hey, school is out! No one is going to be around except for maybe a janitor."_ Mike lightly jokes. She can't see it, but Mike blushed.

"True. Yeah, we can meet there. How long will it be for you to meet me? I'm fifteen minutes away from the high school."

"_You'll get there before I would by a few minutes. I'm twenty minutes out. Now, if I were anything like Flash Gordon, I would be with you by now."_

Ruth chuckles, leaning against the phone booth outside and twirling her hair. She looks around again to make sure no one was watching. "You're cute. So, I'll see you in twenty?"

"_Yeah, I'll see you in twenty minutes."_

"And Mike, one more thing."

"_Yeah?"_

She hesitates for a moment, feeling slightly guilty for asking this. "Could I bother you in bringing me something to eat? I couldn't_."

"_Hey, grandad! Mind if I take a couple of __chicken __biscuits__ with?__ Ruth hasn't eaten yet!"_ Mike called to his grandfather.

"_I don't care if you brought the whole damn __plate!__ Your girlfriend needs some meat on her bones!" _Leroy had yelled jokingly.

"_Grandad!"_ Mike yells, offended. _"And Ruth is not my girlfriend!"_

Ruth just laughs, highly amused. "Your grandfather is cool with me, Mike. I've seen him around a couple of times. Tell Leroy I said 'Hi.'"

"_Alright, I'll do that. I'll see you soon, Ruth."_

"See you soon," Ruth replies then hung up.

She stares at the phone for a moment, a weight suddenly lifts off her shoulders. _I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this! Oh, god, I hope I'm doing the right thing here._

Ruth heaves a sigh then glances around. She died inside when Ruth saw Belch's Trans-Am turn a corner and is headed her way.

"Oh, come on!" Ruth groans and visibly sags.

She knows they saw her since he sped down the street. Ruth can't run. She won't get far anyway. So, Ruth leans against the payphone in defeat.

Within seconds, Belch screeches to a halt. Ruth sighs as the three of them stepped out.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood for you three stooges." Ruth drones tiredly.

"I guess I'm Curly then," Belch replies with a grin.

She returns the gesture with a tilt of her head. "Yep, here you got Larry," Ruth motions to Victor, who smirks with a wink. "And the _brains_ of the group, Moe." She finished, glaring at Henry.

He rolls his eyes with a sneer, "Shut up."

"I'm glad to see you are okay," Belch says, giving her a once over.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a fright, sweet cheeks. You nearly got yourself killed." Victor replies.

Ruth half smirked, "Sorry to have scared you."

"We haven't seen you around for a couple of days. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Henry states, eyeing Ruth strangely.

She rightfully glares at him, "Just trying to stay out of the public eye." _More like trouble, asshole._

"You are doing okay, though, right?" Belch asked her, noticing the exhaustion in Ruth's eyes.

Ruth lightly smiles, "Yeah, I'm doing okay. It could be better, though. Thanks for your concern, Reggie."

Henry glances from Ruth to Belch, connecting some dots. He knows that Belch secretly likes Ruth. To see and hear him express concern for her unnerved Henry. He sighs heavily, giving Ruth a once over. Henry is still clueless about the abuse marks on Ruth.

"I'm glad to see you are in one piece. It was a good thing that black boy pulled you out of the way."

Ruth stares at him briefly. She wants to yell at him for getting her into trouble with Jonathan. Instead, she kept her mouth shut. Ruth glances at Victor, he is relieved himself. She tries to smile but couldn't. Ruth doesn't have the strength to do so.

_I'm starting to wish he hadn't_, Ruth thought.

"Yeah, me, too. I need to go." Ruth replies softly and lowly.

She ignores their concerned frowns and gazes. They can tell something is off, but neither of them wanted to say anything. It is fine with her. Belch was the only one to notice her limb while Henry and Victor got back in his car. He looks back at them then at Ruth.

"Hey, Ruth," Belch calls.

She turns, regarding him in exhaustion. "Yeah?"

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Henry snaps his gaze on Belch, his eyes wild. "What the hell are you doing, man?" He whispers harshly.

Belch ignores him. "Come on. Wherever you need to go, I'll take you there."

"_Belch_," Henry lowly growls.

Ruth stares at Henry then at Belch. She wants to decline, but exhaustion from not sleeping much lately is taking its toll on Ruth. Walking to the high school would only wear Ruth down.

She sighs, "Can you take me to the back parking lot at the high school?"

"Sure, you get to ride shotgun," Belch replies quickly without question.

"Hey, I ride shotgun," Henry growls again.

"Not right now, you're not. Come on, Ruth. I'll help you over."

Ruth smiles appreciatively, following Belch to the passenger side. He had a hand on her shoulder while she did the same and opened the door for her.

Henry finally noticed Ruth slightly limp. "Why are you limping?"

"I tripped and sprained my ankle," Ruth lies.

"And you're walking around town with a hurt ankle. Why?" Henry asked while hopping in the back, glaring at Ruth distastefully.

"Free day," she replies. "Can we go now?"

"Right on it, boss lady," Belch answers.

He turns to her, noticing something different about Ruth. Startled, Belch couldn't help himself in asking. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She doesn't answer, but Belch noticed her gulping. Ruth glanced sideways at him. Her lifeless hazel eyes told Belch something is wrong. Belch won't say anything out loud, but his eyes caught sight of the scars on her forearms.

* * *

It's quiet back here, rightfully, so. Ruth needs silence, though. Belch had dropped Ruth off at the high school several minutes ago. He, along with Henry and Victor, will be back around in half an hour. It's enough time for Ruth to tell Mike everything. She, of course, can't spend too much time with him here. Ruth doesn't want Henry or the boys to discover him with her. They will eventually tell Jonathan, well, Henry will, at least.

She heaves a heavy sigh. Ruth sat on one of the tables, staring at the pavement. She's still unsure if going to Mike is a good idea. Ruth _wants_ to trust him. Except, him coming to her doorstep and telling Ruth he's going to help has her terrified. If he intends to help, Mike should have approached her on the street. That's one of the reasons why Ruth is having a hard time trusting him right now. He's straightforward and headstrong.

Ruth waited for Mike to arrive for at least five minutes, maybe even a little more. She did get here a lot earlier than him. The drive was ten minutes. Ruth observed her surroundings as she waited, taking in everything. She could use the back lot as inspiration for her next drawing. Maybe Ruth should start a series of sketchings of people's fears. Why she has this idea? Ruth doesn't know. She could turn her hobby into something to strive for, Ruth always had an artistic eye. She gets excited when Jonathan enlists her to trim and shape the shrubs. The perfectionist in her comes to life.

She perks when Mike showed up. He appears ecstatic to see Ruth. Mike's grin is big and bright, that his eyes sparkle. Ruth felt herself grow hot in the cheeks and shyly smirk. That's the expression Ruth always wanted to receive from someone. Yet, her nerves got the better of her.

_Can I really trust him?_ Ruth thought.

"Hey, Ruth!" Mike beams, skidding to a stop.

"Hey, Mike. Do you have a plate full of chicken biscuits for me?" She jokes, smiling as he approached.

He chuckles. "Yep, along with a tall glass of milk. Something my granddad _insisted_ I bring."

"Because I need meat on my bones?"

Mike snorts, "Yeah, something like that."

He hands her several biscuits that are wrapped in foil. They're still warm.

"Thank you for doing that. You're sweet, you know that?"

Mike blushes as he sat down next to her. He doesn't know why, but Mike glances at her feet. He saw the bandages along with the red mark on her arm. His blood boiled from the sight.

_Are you kidding me?_

"So, that sum bitch did hit you." He says suddenly.

Ruth pauses, a little startled at his observation. She heaves a sigh then turns to him.

"Unfortunately. These were from me protecting you, Mike."

He stares, startled himself. "What do you mean?"

"Two words: Henry Bowers."

Mike deadpans then wrinkles his nose. "Damn! I forgot about that Mullet Head being there. Let me guess, he called to check on you and blabbed about what happened."

"Exactly. Jonathan even called the library to validate if you were there."

"Christ! He pulled some Sherlock Holmes shit. I need to be more careful like granddad said."

Ruth stares at him, rigid. "Wait, Leroy knows?"

"I only told him what I know from what I've seen so far. I went to him for advice on how I could best help you. I didn't want to do anything stupid to put you in jeopardy. Although it sounds like I did. I should have waited until I saw you in town to return the book. I'm sorry I got you in that trouble, Ruth."

She lightly smiles at him, grateful for Mike seeking advice. "Thank you, Mike."

"You're welcome, Ruth. Tell me, how long has this been going on?"

Ruth breathes sharply, preparing herself. She laid it out thick for Mike. She told him everything he needed to know from how long to the suicidal thoughts. As Ruth spoke, not once did Mike interrupt. He sat there, listening to every bit. Mike, of course, would contort his features in rage or pity. He even touched her shoulder and rubbed her back. It was him giving Ruth comfort. The strange thing about it all was that Ruth never cried. There were a few occasions where she wanted to, only to hold them back.

Mike let her talk it out for the last ten minutes. The milk he brought for her had gone warm, but the few biscuits were gone. He realized then how underfed Ruth is. The poor girl is living in a decent house where the parents don't feed themselves. Mike should have Ruth stay with him where it's safe and have a bountiful of food for her to choose from.

When she had finished telling him, Mike gently takes her hand in his. He eyes their entwined fingers, feeling oddly excited about their budding relationship. Mike is touched that she turned to him for help. He certainly does not want to disappoint her, either.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Ruth," he says suddenly with conviction.

Ruth gently smiles, blushing as she eyed their hands. "I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can take being there. At this point, I have someplace I can go to get away from it all."

"Where is that?" Mike asked, curious.

She shook her head. "I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Please remember, Mike. I need time to trust you. Not to offend you or anything. I don't want to trust someone completely and then get burned."

Mike nods, understanding. "Understandable. Granddad said the same thing. If you have someplace to go where it's safe, then go there. Just know, our door is open if you want a warm bed and meal."

Ruth smiles, "Thank you, Mike. You really are a sweetheart."

He blushes deeply. "You're welcome, Ruth."

His entwined fingers brush her knuckles, smiling. For some strange reason, this felt right. Mike knows it is too soon, but he is beginning to like Ruth. His granddad is right. Mike does have a crush on her, and it's not because of her appearance either. There is something about Ruth that Mike is attracted to. He wants to figure out what that is.

"I know you wanted to talk about everything, but I have yet to learn anything about you. Other than reading, do you have any other hobbies."

Ruth regards him with a smirk. "Well, I do like to draw. I don't think I'm any good, though."

"I'll be the judge of that. The only thing I can draw is stick figures and apples."

She chuckles, "I can see that. I also like to write. I may have to show you some of my work."

"Well, here's an idea. Are you planning on going to the fair this year?"

"Yep. I'm not even bothering in asking for permission, either. My parents will just think I'm off running around. Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, do you want to, you know, go with me? I'll pay for entry and anything else for you."

Ruth tilts her head, grinning wildly. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mikey?"

Mike opens his mouth to counter but stops himself. _Wait, did I?_

"Yeah, I think I am." _Wait, what am I doing?_

Ruth knows she shouldn't. The fair will be crowded with people. Everyone knows she is off limits for whatever reason. If anyone sees her with Mike, she's done for. Except, how can she ignore a cute boy who just asked her out? It's risky yet dangerous.

_Let's step out of the comfort zone for once,_ Ruth thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. We just have to be careful." She grins.

Mike beams. "Great. How about we meet each other at the entrance at eleven?"

Ruth smiles and goes to answer when she and Mike hear a horn honking. There is even a blare of music. Mike became nervous when he realized who was coming.

"Shit, Bowers. We need to go." Mike replies, then jumps from the table over to his bike.

"You go ahead, Mike. They're um, actually my ride." Ruth admits, frowning slightly.

"Your _ride_?" Mike questions, confused.

"Reggie, well, Belch, was kind enough to drive me here. He saw me limping and offered to drive me where I needed to go. Belch told me he would be back around in half an hour." Ruth explained.

Mike stares at her for a moment, hurt evident in his gaze. "So, the rumor is true?"

Ruth's brows knit. "What rumor?"

"That you are a member of Henry Bowers' gang. I'm guessing that's true, huh?"

"Oh, Mike, no. I'm not_."

The car horn sounds again, distracting Ruth. "Oh, for god sake. One second!" She hollers.

"You know what, I'm gonna go. Maybe, I'll see you around, Ruth." Mike guessed, agitated.

"Mike, wait, please." Ruth pleads, standing from her spot.

"Goodbye, Ruth."

Mike then forced himself forwards, pedaling away. He doesn't even look back.

"Mike!"

Ruth stood dumbfounded yet felt a weight of guilt on her shoulders. The thought of gaining his friendship and trust is now slowly going down the drain. It might be for the best anyway but might not either. Ruth would have to look for him and explain things. If there is anyone that could help her out of this, it's Mike. With a heavy sigh, Ruth turns to meet Henry and Company.

When she turned the corner, Ruth is surprised to see only Belch in the car. He waves at her enthusiastically with a grin and points to the passenger seat. Oddly enough, Ruth smiles. She may want to fix the misunderstanding with Mike, but Ruth does have other options. Unlike Henry and Victor, Belch looks out for her like a brother would. He's different when the other two are not around. So, Ruth can talk with him and hope to god he doesn't get her in trouble.

* * *

Ruth kept her word, she returned to Neibolt later that afternoon. After talking with Mike, she is left questioning how to fix the misunderstanding. Ruth forgot about that rumor of her being affiliated with Henry Bowers. She wouldn't join him even if he made her one. Ruth still plans on going to the fair. She'll look for him there or visit him at his home. Yeah, that's what Ruth will do. She will go to Mike's house and apologize. Ruth needs to take the initiative if she wants Mike's friendship and trust.

Despite the hiccup, it gave Ruth a chance to talk with Belch. The conversation she had with him was undoubtedly eye-opening. Belch announced to her that he saw the scars. He chose to keep it a secret from Henry and Victor. Belch knew getting them involved would only cause problems. While he may be a bad boy, Belch does show some humanity. Belch openly admitted that he didn't like the thought of Henry cutting Ben Hanscom. Since Belch knows now, Ruth trusted him enough to keep everything a secret. He's a decent person anyway. Belch is just hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Ruth walked silently towards Neibolt, thinking. She has a lot going through her mind. Ruth is wondering what her next move will be. Seeing Mike again is not in the playbook right now. She would have to see him sometime tomorrow and apologize. Ruth could go to the library and look up information for a social worker. That's risky, though. Another thought of going to the station came to mind. Except, Ruth knows Officer Bowers is one of Jonathan's eyes. If he saw her there, it's in a casket six feet under. So, that's out of the question.

_Argh, what the hell can I do, damnit? I need a distraction, a good laugh, maybe,_ Ruth thought.

When Ruth approached the house, she can feel something off. Ruth even has the cold prickle going up and down her back. Pennywise is nearby. He's trying to scare her again. Ruth rolls her eyes with a curve of her lips. It's become routine for her to get a daily scare. Ruth adjusted quite well and quickly to Pennywise's antics since she learned he's a shapeshifter. He tried as a mummy the other night. Except, his version was not the campy, cheesy-looking ones from the old black and white movies. Pennywise was a dry rotted, decaying corpse. Yes, it freaked her out at first, but Ruth saw through him. His version of a werewolf was terrifying, as well. The whimpering whine after she knocked him one on the head made Ruth giggle. Pennywise may not have liked her laughing at him, but he provided a much-needed distraction.

_I wonder what you have in store for me today_, Ruth thought as she turned the corner.

She smiles lightly humming then turns around the corner. What Ruth wasn't expecting is a severely diseased man oozing and leaking fluids standing in her way. She makes a startling cry, stepping back. They watched her with a twitch of a smirk. Ruth shudders as she stood before them, realizing quickly that it's Pennywise.

"Holy sweet Jesus, just what in the hell are you?" Ruth gaped, giving him a once over. _Damn, that's freaky!_

He gurgled a laugh, choosing not to say anything. Pennywise moves around her to the front of the house, but he was motioning her to follow.

"Just who are you going to frighten with that bizarre form anyway?"

No answer. Pennywise still motions for Ruth to follow.

Ruth rolls her eyes, sighing. "Alright, whoever you're going to scare with that nastiness is sure to freak out."

She comes up from behind him, looking over his infected shoulder. Ruth wrinkles her nose at the smell.

"Damn, you could use a bath."

Leper Pennywise scowls, groaning. He elbows Ruth then points down the road.

Ruth follows his crooked finger to see Eddie coming. She feels a flip of excitement in her stomach.

_He's going to scare him! Twitchy is going to FREAK!_

"Hmm, Twitchy Eddie. Yeah, he will _definitely_ be afraid of you. But do you know what would be even better? A snake."

Pennywise glances at her, where a diseased brow quirked upward.

"Trust me when I say this. Eddie will _shriek_. I pulled a prank on him in school once with a fake one. I can only imagine what he will be like if a real one is thrown at him."

Pennywise is silent, considering this. He opts for his idea, though. He moves while Ruth watched from the corner of the house.

"Come on, Pen, _please_," Rush starts in a hushed whisper. "Shapeshift into a snake and let me fling you." She begs yet anxiously waits for the scare to come.

Ruth watched as Eddie neared, grinning madly. She turned her attention on the leper that is Pennywise. He slowly stalked his prey as Eddie frantically picked up his pills that scattered on the ground. When Eddie caught sight of the leper, his features contorted into fear and disgust. He crawls backward then bolts. The leper following closely behind as Eddie screamed in her direction. Thinking quickly, Ruth rushes around the house and hunkers low near the back porch. She covers her mouth from the sound of Eddie screaming for help as he came around. Ruth watched as he crossed the yard to the chain-linked fence, standing there and looking back.

She then felt the cold prickle turn into a searing heat. An unnatural grin crosses her features as Pennywise stood in front of her. The sight of his tall form intimidated Ruth. Whilst the large bundle of red balloons floating above his bulbous head enthralled her. Ruth stares at them with an odd gleam in her eyes. Their red color reflected on her skin like a camera filter. Ruth's ginger hair seemed redder, as well.

_Wow_, she gawked.

"Where are you going, Eds? If you lived here, you'd be home by now."

_Scare him_, Ruth urges.

"Come join the clown, Eds. You'll float down here."

_Change_, she continues to taunt.

"We all float down here. Yes, we do."

Pennywise contorts his laugh as Eddie screams.

Ruth watches as Eddie got on all fours to crawl underneath the fence. She waited patiently for her moment to add on to his scare. Ruth felt something slither up her hand. She glances down to find a snake coiling their tail around her wrist. Ruth then hears a voice in her head, instructing her when to take the shot. She hears balloons popping, fluttering around her.

_NOW!_

That is her cue. She stood quickly with the snake curving into an "S." Like Babe Ruth, Ruth pulled her arm far back and flung Snake Pennywise towards Eddie.

Pennywise inwardly grins, _WEE!_

He soars through the air, his aim in hindsight. Pennywise, hisses then collides into Eddie's chest. The next thing he heard was the boy shrieking loudly. Its loud and shrill enough that Pennywise's eyes crossed at the high pitch girly scream. He even inwardly cringes.

_Yikes! Now THAT is a scream._

Eddie frantically pounds at his chest like King Kong to wipe the snake off, grimacing. Pennywise drops to the ground. The tip of his tail barely touching Eddie caused him to shriek again. Cackling in his head, Pennywise slithered to the tall grass. He can hear Ruth's muffled laughter. Pennywise will have her rolling once Eddie is calm. He has one more trick up his sleeve.

Eddie sat on the ground, wheezing and gasping for breath. He takes a big gulp and shudders.

"Holy sweet Jesus, I hate snakes."

He crawls towards his escape, his heart still racing. When Eddie thought everything was alright, something big came bounding after him. He glances back to see the leper lunging at him. It grabs Eddie's ankle and pulls. Eddie's girly scream sounds and kicks at the leper's hand. The leper instantly let him go. He watches Eddie shriek louder and turns on his bum to run. The boy forgot there was a fence in his path and plows into the chain. Of course, the tiny boy grunts from the collision. His face felt like a waffle press smashed into him and left a permanent mark. He could have sworn the leper behind him, guffaws loudly. Eddie doesn't give a damn if he did! He even heard a female start laughing loudly. Who it was coming from? Eddie didn't care either. He drops to his knees and crawls. Once on the other side, Eddie bolts. He runs, crying like the little girl he became with a whine.

"Mommy!" Eddie cries.

Once the boy disappeared around the hedge screaming, Ruth's voice sounds from the tall grass.

"Oh my god!" Ruth laughs.

Pennywise is rolling! The creature _can't_ laugh! Yet somehow, he is. It is the unusual one when he met Georgie. Except, he doesn't stop and lowly growl. Pennywise continues to laugh, which is obnoxious but oddly enough masculine. The sound of Eddie's girly shrill took him by surprise. The boy turning into the big ape King Kong to wipe away his earlier slithery form was a sight to be had. Ramming into the chain-link fence just added on to the boy's humiliation.

"He screams like a girl!" Pennywise laughed hysterically, rolling on the ground and pointing at Eddie's retreating form still.

"That was even better than I thought," Ruth wheezed, holding her sides.

"You were right! That was hilarious!"

She cackles some more. "I told you it would get Twitchy to shriek."

They laughed for a couple of minutes, letting the high go down on its own. After catching her breath, Ruth lays on her stomach. She props her head up with her hands clasped together, watching Pennywise. There is something about the evil clown that Ruth is now fascinated by him. She couldn't tell if it is his abilities or the fact Ruth admires his craft. Ruth eyes his wild orange hair and the silver suit, wondering.

Pennywise must have felt her eyes on him. He glances over his shoulder at her, catching Ruth's grin. A faint brow rose curiously. He wanted to question, but Ruth answered him before he could.

"I'm curious now. Who else did you scare?" Ruth smiles softly.

He pursed his lips and brows scrunched. "Why?"

Her smile widens, beaming. "I'm fascinated by you."

"Why?"

"You're not like any other. You're different and intriguing. So, please tell me, who else did you scare?"

Pennywise thought about it, but he decided not to go into details about any of them _yet_.

"No," he answers, then stood from the ground.

He marches forward to the broken porch.

"Oh, come on! _Please!_"

"Nope."

Ruth pouts, crossing her arms while she watched his retreating form.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

He refuses to answer.

A determined grin crosses her lips. "I'll just pester you!"

Still, no answer from him as he cloaked himself in shadows.

"The irritating child you've dubbed me as is going to keep asking."

"ARGH!"

Ruth heartily laughs then bounds after him, grinning. _I really needed that laugh. Thank you, Pen._

The afternoon went better than Ruth initially thought. Hanging out here and having the Master of Scares reluctantly tell her stories of his scares was quite fun. She enjoyed hearing them, even though they were minimal in detail. Ruth is starting to feel a little less alone now with him around.

Little did Ruth or Pennywise know, their slowly building relationship will shift drastically in the days to come.


	11. One Week Later At The Festival

A/N: Good evening, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week. I'm glad to be able to post an update before going on vacation tomorrow. I'm currently still working on the story cover, along with writing Chapters 11-13. Chapter 14 is completely done, has been for a while now so be prepared.

Anyway, enjoy the read and thank you for the reviews! They are all very much appreciated! :)

* * *

It's been a week now, maybe even longer since Pennywise met the irritating child, Ruth.

Things have shifted slightly since the night he discovered the extent of Ruth's abuse. Typically, Pennywise preys on the weak-minded children. It doesn't matter what they are going through, he hunts for them. They're easy to frighten. Their fear is like adding salt to the meat. However, it's challenging to add that spice when a child is devoid of that primal instinct. Ruth lost it for whatever reason. Or Ruth's fear lies somewhere else. He figures it has something to do with her home. Except, Pennywise didn't find anything that would frighten her there. He'll figure it out soon.

Since their meet, Pennywise had a change in heart, sort of. Ruth is the cause. Her dependency on a companion baffled him to a degree, but he understood. The irritating child is on a downward spiral. Her dark world is crashing down around her, and no one is there to pick up the pieces. The only person that gives her that sense of hope is that Hanlon boy.

Ruth had shown up on Mike's doorstep like she promised herself. She apologized for the misunderstanding and explained further of the rumor. Thankfully, the boy accepted her apology and apologized as well. He went on to say that his grandfather berated him for being a dumbass. Mike won't do something like that again. To make up for his stupidity, Mike had offered to let Ruth stay at his place for the day. She was quick to decline. Not that Ruth didn't want to be there, she had _other_ plans. Yeah, go back to the Neibolt House.

They've met up a few times during the week. Most of the time from what he understands that Ruth only wants to talk in secret. The irritant is nervous in being seen by the eyes of Derry. Pennywise understands, he just wished the Hanlon boy did. He may not know who all the henchmen are, but Pennywise does know that Officer Bowers is one of them. He has made a habit in keeping a close eye on Ruth whenever she went to meet Mike. Why? Pennywise doesn't know.

While on his watches, Pennywise discovered that the two make a cute pair. Not like he cares any. Mike makes her smile, sort of. Pennywise can tell the girl is forcing herself to appear cheery around Mike. At least, from what Pennywise can see. She could be happy with Mike where he's led to believe Ruth is faking a smile. Ruth did tell him once that she is having a hard time trusting the kid. She and Pennywise know he has good intentions. Mike's objectives to help Ruth are pure, except he makes questionable decisions. Him returning a book at her home got Ruth in a hairy predicament. Pennywise saw the ending results.

Henceforth, Ruth is taking her time with Mike.

Despite her budding relationship with the Hanlon boy, another is blooming. Her and the Jewish boy, Stanley Uris, have run into each other a few times. He may be a stuttering mess whenever they meet unexpectedly, but Stanley is getting there. The boy is taking a stand and defending Ruth. Plus, he makes her smile. Pennywise can tell Ruth is not forcing herself. The boy even has a way of making Ruth blush. Stanley is kind and infatuated with the girl. They would make an adorable pair as well. Frankly, Pennywise shouldn't care.

Honestly, Pennywise should consider his. He may not see the child as a companion, but something is growing between them. There have been instances where Pennywise directed her attention elsewhere and gave her company. Ruth has taken a shine to him as she admires his craft in scaring people. Her insistence in getting involved by scaring Eddie is evidence enough. Ruth likes asking him what he had transformed into. His answers are always minimal, though. Pennywise is surprised Ruth never asked why he does. It's for the best honestly. Ruth doesn't need to know the truth.

Despite the little improvements, Ruth asks him something that pangs his ancient heart almost every day.

"_Why won't you kill me?"_ or the dreaded _"Kill me, please,"_ always stung.

The first time Ruth asked, Pennywise was confused yet saddened by it. He knows why she is asking him. Homelife is getting worse by the day. Ruth is having a hard time sneaking out at night now because of it. Something is bothering Pennywise about the whole thing. The constant abuse from her parents, along with the near-sexual assaults is killing Ruth on the inside. The only thing he can do for Ruth at this point is to distract her. If he could kill the poisonous parents, he would. Pennywise would much rather have them sink to their own demise, though. They only way he would do anything is if he saw them laying harm on Ruth. Pennywise wouldn't even know how to react if it were to happen. He hopes it doesn't.

The second time Ruth asked startled him.

Pennywise had discovered Ruth on the couch asleep one day. He thought about scaring her awake until he noticed she _was_ working on another masterpiece. He was careful to take the pad out from underneath her to admire Ruth's work. He thumbed through her sketchbook, absolutely mesmerized by Ruth's stunning talent. Pennywise doesn't smile, but he did. He found the one Ruth was drawing that one day. She had finished it, and Pennywise _loves_ her high-quality art. He imagines Ruth becoming a famous artist in the future. That is if Ruth lives to become such a notable figure.

As he sat by the couch, Pennywise heard Ruth ask him. "Why won't you kill me, Pen?"

The question startled him, yet Pennywise didn't know the answer. Pennywise felt that unforgiving pang in his heart again. He unhappily groaned then, leaving Ruth. Her question gone answered.

_Why do you want to die?_

There were a few other instances when Ruth ran into the adults, and they did things to her. Whenever Pennywise saw the fresh bruises and thick tears streaming from her eyes, a different pang surfaced. He felt angered yet pained. Pennywise can't figure where these emotions lie. Having Ruth around caused the evil being to experience emotions he never thought possible. To think, Ruth's request for him to kill her _hurts_. Pennywise doesn't understand why he feels disconcerted by that question. Does Pennywise already care for the girl? No, he can't be. Of course, Pennywise never could follow through with her request. There were a couple of times he threatened her very existence from Ruth irritating him. She always challenged him. Except, Pennywise wouldn't fall through with his empty promise.

They've become close, sort of.

If him following her to the fair is not an indicator, then Pennywise wouldn't know what would. He's beginning to like the irritating child, only a little. Pennywise also knows people are watching Ruth. He needs to be sure none of them see her. The consequences Ruth will face would be severe.

He's keeping a close eye on her as she waited for that Mike boy to show. Pennywise scuffs at her insistence in seeing him. The boy is going to wind up getting her in unnecessary danger. She stood there with her sketchbook close to her chest, bobbing on her heels. Ruth is anxious, he can tell. She's worried about getting caught. Despite wanting her to be safe, Pennywise does in a way hope the girl enjoys herself. Ruth deserves a breather.

Pennywise watches as Ruth stood off in the shadows. She's glancing every which way for Mike. Ruth smiles upon seeing him in the crowd. Only, it slowly falls when she sees Bill, Ben, Beverly, Richie, and Eddie with Mike. She frowns deeply, hiding further in the shadows.

"Are you kidding me?" He hears Ruth mumble sadly.

Pennywise may not be a fan of the Hanlon boy, but he's not going to allow him to ignore Ruth. He readies himself to take action. Pennywise stopped when he noticed someone approaching her. He sits and waits quietly, watching.

_Hmm, this will be interesting._

"Hey Ruth," a male voice calls as they approached her.

"Oh, hi, Stanley," Ruth grins widely.

"Hi, how have you been?" Stan inquires.

_He's getting better in talking. Good show, young lad. Wait, why do I even care? Argh! What the hell is the matter with me? _Pennywise questions himself. His squirrel form scurries down the tree where Ruth stood to listen in closer.

"I've been doing okay. It could be better. What about you?"

"Eh, fine. It could be better," Stan replies with a slight shrug and a relaxed smile.

"I guess we're in the same boat if we wish things were better. How come your not with your _friends_?"

Stan regards her with a slight frown. "I told them to go on ahead. I noticed you were standing off in the shadows like Batman. Why are you?"

Ruth frowns herself. "I would like to go in and find inspiration for my next drawing," she starts, motioning to her sketchbook. "Unfortunately, I don't have enough change to pay my way in."

"I can," Stan says instantly.

"It's kind of you, but I couldn't. Besides, I'm_."

"No, really. Let me pay your way." Stan grins, reddening in the cheeks.

Ruth glances down with a smile, a flush of pink graces her cheeks. "Okay, thank you, Stan."

He mirrors her grin and takes her hand, their fingers entwining.

"You're welcome, Ruth. Come on."

Pennywise groans, _Yawn! __Let's add some fun here. __Geronimo!_

Pennywise jumps and lands squarely on Stan's chest. A startled, girly scream comes from Stan's lips who tries to bat the squirrel away. Pennywise's form circles around the boy's chest a couple of times then claws its way up Stan's shirt. He leaps back on the tree trunk, squeaking angrily.

_Haha, you'll float, too, Stanley Boy! _Pennywise guffaws.

He inwardly grins from Ruth bursting into laughter.

"You scared the shit out of me! And what the hell are you mad at me for, huh? Not cool!" Stan fumes at the animal.

He squeaks back, his tail twitching. _Hehe, f__ear is humor for the girl, boy._

Ruth can only laugh at the hilarity between Stan and the squirrel. "Are you two going to duke it out like the Rock Em' Sock Em' Robots?"

Stan scuffs, glaring at the squirrel. "No, that would be silly."

Ruth chuckles lightly then glances at the animal, smirking. "You silly squirrel. It's not nice to scare people."

_Pfft, whatever. Irritating child,_ Pennywise grumbles.

He scurries back up the tree, missing the knowing grin Ruth had on her lips.

"Now that the furry rodent humiliated me in front of the prettiest girl in Derry shall we?" Stan offered.

Ruth stares at him briefly, growing a deep shade of red. She presses her lips, suppressing a shy smirk.

"Yeah," she whispers.

Both Stan and Ruth walked close, disregarding the baffled glances from other pedestrians. Stan can only hope none of Jonathan's henchmen see them. They walked silently to the entrance, where Mike emerged with a big grin upon seeing Ruth.

"Ruth, hey!" Mike calls with an enthusiastic wave.

_Oh boy, here we go,_ Pennywise thought as he watched from afar.

"Hey, Mike," Ruth answers, smiling.

"Do, do you two know each other?" Stan asked as he looked from Ruth to Mike.

"Yeah, we met a week ago. It was the same day you patched up my arms."

"Oh, okay. I remember you saying something to Mr. Keene that you nearly got killed. You didn't go into details about how, though. What exactly happened?"

"When I tripped and fell in the road to escape Bowers, I was nearly hit by a truck. Mike was there to pull me out of the way. It would have been one horrible way to die, that's for sure."

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm glad you are alright. Thanks for saving Ruth, Mike."

"Yeah," Mike replies, unsure.

He watched Ruth and Stan for a moment, confusion contorting his features.

"Are, are you two related or something?" Mike inquires, pointing at them.

Ruth and Stan glance at each other. Yeah, they look similar in appearance: ginger to light-brown hair, faint freckles and fair-skinned. They _could_ pass off as siblings.

"We may look alike in certain aspects, but we're not related. We could if the occasion calls for it." Ruth answers.

"But we're not going to," Stan replies quickly. He feels uncomfortable and a little threatened now that Mike is watching them strangely.

The three of them fell silent, an awkward tension starting to build.

_Urgh, love triangles are complete nonsense. Irritating brats,_ Pennywise thought then disappeared into the shadows.

"So, uh Ruth, I got you a ticket as I was coming in," Mike starts and hands Ruth her stub which she takes.

"Sorry I was running a little late. I ran into Henry Bowers while I on my way here."

Ruth's features soften, sighing heavily. "I swear, he's a sadistic prick. Glad to see you are okay."

Stan stiffens. "Uh, I ran into him, too. Well, all of us really. I got a freaking rock to the head."

Ruth stares, blinking. "What the hell were you doing that you got a rock to the head?"

He opens his mouth to answer when Mike interjects. "Got into a rock war with Bowers. Stan and his buds came to my rescue."

She continues to stare, starting to feel nervous and uncomfortable. "Oh, I see. I think I better go alone. I don't want to impose on you and your new friends, Mike."

Mike regards her with a frown and brows knit close. "You wouldn't be imposing, Ruth. Come join us."

Stan's eyes widen, about to argue.

Ruth quickly steps back, shaking her head in protest. "Oh, no, no, no, that's not a good idea, Mike."

"I would have to agree with Ruth here. Quite a few of them don't get along with her, Richie especially." Stan defends.

"Yeah, so. I'm not going to have Ruth go alone." Mike insists.

"It's nice of you to invite me, but I really shouldn't," Ruth argues, stepping back further.

"Come on now, what could go wrong?" Mike fought then grabbed Ruth's hand, guiding her away.

Stan watched them in disbelief. _Are you kidding me!?_

He saw Ruth glance over her shoulder at him, pleading for help.

"Oh, I got a bad feeling about this." Stan mumbles, reluctantly following.

The squirrel follows, as well.

* * *

Mike guided Ruth through the crowd, determination evident in his gaze. Poor Ruth reluctantly followed. She half dragged and slumped with a deep frown. Ruth glances over her shoulder again at Stan. She lost sight of him but can hear him. He got caught in a hurdle of slow-moving people. Stan sounds frantic to get through.

"Um, let me through, please!" She heard him shout.

_Damnit, I don't like this__. Pen, some assistance, please!_ Ruth thought. Her other hand trembled as she held onto her sketchbook.

"This is a terrible idea, Mike. Can you and I hang out without them, please?" Ruth begs.

Mike turns to her, alarmed. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Do you not remember me telling you we have to be careful? Your grandfather even told you to be patient with me. Stop being so headstrong in fixing things so quickly."

He frowns, sighing heavily. Mike knows she right. He's trying his best in helping Ruth and being patient with her. The thought of Richie and the others mistreating Ruth angered him. He wanted to try and put an end to it by having Ruth confront them.

Mike softened his gaze, flashing her an apologetic smirk. "I'm sorry, Ruth. I need to start considering things more slowly than brashly. If you would like to hang out with just me, then we can do that."

Ruth smiles gently, removing her gaze. "Thanks, Mike."

He smiles as well. "You're welcome. Do you_?"

Mike is interrupted by a voice.

"Yo! Mike, over here, man!" Richie's voice sounds over the crowd and waving.

_Oh_, _shit_ _nuggets_, Ruth drones to herself.

Mike groans, his head leaning back. "Shit."

"Come on, man! Move your keister!"

He sighs heavily, glancing over at Ruth. "Do you want me to ignore them?"

She frowns, glancing over at Richie who doesn't see her yet. With a sigh, Ruth caves. "No."

Mike stares, uncertain. "Are you sure you want to face them?"

"No, not really, but I don't want to disappoint your newly acquired friends."

"Hey, you are my friend, too, you know."

Her breath catches in her throat. _Mike considers me a friend when I haven't yet?_

Mike sighs again, lightly urging Ruth to the spot where the others waited. "Don't worry, girly. I got you."

Ruth wants to feel reassured, but she's finding it hard to relax. "Okay."

They both weaved their way through the crowd. It didn't take them long to reach the circle. When they came into their view, their solemn features changed. Richie scowled deeply at Ruth approaching while Eddie glanced from Ruth to the ground. She's wearing the lime green shirt today, so he's going to be a little fidgety. Beverly glared and frowned at Ruth. Bill is expressionless while Ben smirked knowingly. He scans his eyes from Ruth to Mike and their joined hands.

"NO, no! _You_ go away!" Richie bellows harshly.

"What the hell are you doing in bringing _her _over here, Mike?" Beverly questioned.

She glares at Ruth who looked like a frightened puppy at Mike's side.

"This is the friend I wanted you to meet," Mike answered, glaring equally at the redhead.

"_Friend_? What are you nuts? You can't be friends with her." Richie barked.

"We just met Mike, Rich. I'm sure we're not entirely friends to him either. Hi, Ruth." Eddie acknowledged with a faint smirk, reddening in the cheeks.

Ruth eyes him strangely but mirrored his smile. "Hi, Eddie."

"See, what was there to be nervous about?" Mike inquired softly then motioned for her to sit.

"_She shouldn't be here_." Richie grounds.

"Come on, Rich. Let her stay." Ben coaxed with a smile. "Hey, Ruth."

"Hey, Ben."

"What do you got there?" He asked, motioning to her sketchbook.

"Oh, my sketchbook. I was hoping to find some inspiration while I was here."

"You draw? Mind if I take a look?"

"Not all."

She is quick to hand him the book, suppressing a shy frown.

"It's probably all childish doodles and other random shit." Richie criticized with a sneer.

Ruth mirrors his expression.

"Uh, you might want to take that back, Rich. These are actually quite impressive." Ben gawks with wide eyes and mouth hung open.

"Hey, let me see." Eddie stood from his spot to take a look.

He flinched backward, eyes widen then snaps his gaze on Ruth.

"Holy shit, Ruth, this is remarkable," Eddie marveled.

Bill, at that point, wanted to see. He peers over Ben's shoulder, staring at the drawing for a moment. Bill stares at it for a long moment then glances up at Ruth grinning widely. He didn't have to say anything, Ruth knew. Bill is thoroughly impressed by her drawings.

Ruth felt an intense sense of pride as Bill, Ben, and Eddie gawked over her drawings. She never thought showing her artwork to others would give her this big boost of confidence. Ruth doesn't care if Richie and Beverly show no interest. All that matters is for some of them to appreciate her talent. She knows Pennywise does. Ruth now wonders where his little squirrel form went.

_Where exactly did you go?_ Ruth questions as she looked around.

"_Damn_, Ruth, these are really good. I can draw but nothing like this. You have one hell of talent here." Ben compliments as he, Eddie and Bill continued browsing through.

"Thank you, Ben. That means a lot. If things go well, I may enroll in an art college after high school." Ruth replied with a grin.

_Although I don't think I'm going to live long enough to get into high school,_ Ruth thought.

"You should," another voice joins.

Ruth turns to find Stan approaching finally. His eyes are on her and grinning brightly. She felt the flutter in her stomach again and glances away, smirking.

Stan stared at Ruth briefly then glances at Mike who seemed out of place. He frowns, realizing they excluded Mike from seeing.

"Hey, why don't you guys let Mike get a look," Stan suggested.

"Yeah, come on over here, Mike. These are freaking fantastic," Eddie urged.

Mike rushed over. He took one good look then glanced over at Ruth.

"WOW! Ben is right. That right there is some major talent, Ruth. You should consider submitting some of these in a local art contest." Mike agrees in absolute awe.

"Speaking of which," Stan starts as he reached in his back pocket. "I have a list of upcoming art contests here in Derry. I even found some in the next town over."

"Thanks, Stan," Ruth grins as a dusting of pink graced her cheeks.

Mike glares at Stan, jaw squaring and unknowingly puffs his chest.

Richie groans, "The Bastard Kid can draw a masterpiece, big whoop."

"Can you?" Ruth bit, scowling.

His nostrils flared and stuck his tongue out. Ruth mimics.

"Hey, Ruth, what are these about?" Eddie asked as he and Ben's features morphed into confusion.

"Which ones?"

He pauses for a moment, shifting through. "The newer ones, they're kind of, I don't know."

"Dark and creepy," Ben finished.

He and Eddie then came across the one of Pennywise transforming out of his spider self. Except, it's different somehow. The clowns' features are altered as if he didn't want the others to know of his involvement with Ruth.

"This one is pretty bizarre. Who or what provoked you to draw this?" Eddie questions, turning the book towards Ruth.

She frowns, daring not to appear confused at the altered features. _What the? Did he alter himself?_

Ruth shrugs, curving a corner of her mouth. "I don't know. I saw him in a dream I had several nights ago."

Richie caught sight of the drawing. He is awed by Ruth's artwork, but he is more disturbed by the subject matter. Richie glances away, fighting a tremble.

"I hate clowns," he mumbles.

"This _thing_ reminds me of a clown I saw not too long ago." Eddie voices disturbed himself.

Ruth's brows knit close, frowning deeply. "Clown?"

Richie snaps his gaze on Eddie with a snarl. "Eddie, _shut_ _up_."

He and Eddie glare at one another then at the others.

"Should we tell her?" Ben asked.

"I can tell you one reason why we shouldn't." Beverly chimes, scowling at Ruth still.

Even more confused, Ruth turns to Stan. "What shouldn't I know?"

He opens his mouth to explain only to be interrupted.

"Stan, don't you say a _fucking _word. We don't need to pull the Bastard Kid into this." Richie ordered.

Stan glares for a moment then turned his attention back on Ruth.

"Our main reason for coming here was to discuss the happenings here in Derry. You know, investigate why the children are going missing."

"Aren't the police already looking into the missing children cases?" Ruth wondered.

"They are, but they're not getting any leads. We, well, Bill wants to become Sherlock Holmes and get to the bottom it."

Her brows knit closer, scowling. "I'm confused. What does this clown Eddie saw have anything to do with these disappearances?"

All seven of them fell silent briefly, considering.

"The thing is, Ruth," Eddie begins. "We've all encountered something strange, sans Richie."

Her head twitches sideways, "What kind of strange?"

Eddie turns to the others looking for some help. Ben was happy to pitch in.

"We believe this clown appears as things we're most afraid of."

Ruth stares, her brows knitting closer. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know how to describe it but from what I've heard from them that it probably shape-shifts or something. That clown you drew reminds us of it."

She stares for a long moment. "So, let me get this straight. You lot believe a shape-shifting clown is responsible for the missing children. Right?"

They nod.

Ruth was quiet for a second then busts up laughing. It took her a moment to pull herself together, faking disbelief like a pro.

They all groan, rolling their eyes.

"A shape-shifting clown?" Ruth laughs again. "Do you not know how _absurd _that sounds?"

"I told you we shouldn't have told her." Beverly comments.

"Yeah, probably," Eddie admits.

"You mean to tell me you believe in such hokum?" Ruth implores, laughing still.

"I thought so, too, but it is real Ruth. I saw the clown down in the barrens eating a severed arm." Mike inputs, watching her with a frown.

She balks in disgust. "A severed arm? What is he a cannibal, too?"

"He might be. I know it sounds crazy, but it is true."

Ruth dubiously stares. "I don't believe in fantasy, Mike."

"Then what's this?" Eddie implored with a scowl, pointing at the clown spider drawing.

"That was from a dream is and a figment of my imagination. Our fear is conjured by the mind of what we believe to be real. All of the scary monsters and ghouls we see in films helps draw out that deep-rooted instinct in us. The only thing in this world that we should be afraid of is our own reality."

He looks her up and down, frowning. "I beg to differ," Eddie objects.

"Okay let's say this clown of yours is real, what did he shift as? Go on, I'm all ears. I can use your stories for inspiration."

Eddie then became impatient. "I'm not telling you a damn thing, BK."

He hands off her sketchbook, glaring. Ruth noticed Richie tremble as the book remained open on the clown drawing. Ruth caught his unease.

"What's the matter, Gray Water? You're not afraid of clowns, are you?" She smirks.

"No!" Richie lied, at first. "Well, yes. Yes, I am afraid of them. Aren't you?"

Ruth smiles. It's a grin that would mirror Pennywise's if he were around watching. She knows he is. Pennywise was a squirrel earlier. Ruth doesn't doubt he is something else here at the fair. She scans the crowd, her eyes landing on the stage. There is a clown, who resembles John Wayne Gacy's character Pogo, performing. He's making balloon animals for the kids who are enthralled by him. The clown doesn't look her way.

She's disappointed, but Ruth can tell he's _very_ near. The cold prickle she usually feels is a searing heat. Excitement courses through her veins despite a visual clue. Her smile grows wide. It doesn't matter what form the creature could be in; Ruth welcomes his eerie presence.

The group never saw Ruth smile before. They are unnerved by her toothy grin, along with the uneasy silence. Mike even seemed uncomfortable. He watched her, noting the odd gleam in her eyes. She looked different, confident even. Ruth never seems this way whenever Mike met up with her. Yes, Ruth is shy around him and cracks a smile. This, however, is not her usual self. This is a burst of life Ruth.

Mike glances around, searching for the source of her perked attitude. He follows her gaze to the clown performing. Confusion contorted his features. Mike turns to Ruth again, her unusually bright grin never faltering. It clicked then. His new friend is drawn to clowns.

He hums to himself. _I wonder where I can find a clown doll for her. She would like a gift for her birthday._

"Nope, not at all. In fact, I _love_ clowns." Ruth admits with that big toothy grin.

Richie stares, frowning. He adjusts his thick glasses, regarding Ruth still with nervousness and agitation.

"After what they've told me, your opinion for those creepy things will change your mind."

Ruth's grin broadens. "Not likely. What's so creepy about clowns anyway, Gray Water? It's just people wearing paint. Did your fear of clowns come from that corny _Killer Klowns From Outer Space_ movie?"

She watches Richie shiver at the mention of the film. Ruth smiles wider, pressing her teeth on her lower lip. "Aw, Mr. Gray Water the Class Clown is afraid of his own kind."

"No, I'm not!" Richie defends, pouting with arms folded.

Mike, along with Stan and the others frown. None of them laughed. Ruth didn't care if they did or not. Them investigating Pennywise made something in her want to protect him. While Ruth is growing fond of both Mike and Stan, she is becoming even more curious about Pennywise and his world. He fascinates her.

_Let's pick their brains for ammo_, Ruth thought.

"Alright, this supposed scary clown you saw, what exactly did he do to scare the lot of you? Be honest now. I won't tell anyone how ludicrous you all sound." Ruth inquires, resting her chin on a palm.

She is enjoying this. Other than them dismissing her over a week ago, this encounter is _fun_. Mike bringing her over is a blessing in disguise. Pennywise told her about him tormenting them. He didn't go into complete details of their scares, of course. This is her chance to dig deeper to learn more about him. Besides, Ruth finds their turmoil with Pennywise satisfying. He's scaring the daylights out of them. Is he torturing them for his entertainment? Or is Pennywise frightening the lot for her?

"Why do you care, BK?" Richie bit, pouting still.

"You are such a child, Gray Water. I'm only curious. Did he squirt water from a flower into your face?"

"No!"

"He was blood," Beverly answers, avoiding eye contact.

Ruth's features screw. "Blood? How can this so-called scary clown be blood? What did he do, Marsh? Did he turn your bedroom into a crime scene?"

Beverly looks at her then. Ruth has her arms crossed, and a skeptical brow rose.

"It was in the bathroom. At first, it was hair and pulled me towards the drain. That's when blood spewed out. It was all over the place. My dad couldn't see it, just me. They helped clean the blood up, except Richie. He was the guard dog."

"Hey," Richie pouted. Beverly winks at him.

Ruth stares at Beverly. "The clown scared you by appearing as blood. Pfft, give me a break!"

Beverly scowls. She opens her mouth to say something when Ben talked over her.

"Do you remember me freaking out back at the library?"

"Yeah, I remember. You acted like you had seen a ghost and were sheet white."

"He came after me like a headless boy. Like one of the children victims from the Easter Egg Hunt back in 1906, like you mentioned. It scared the crap out of me." Ben explains, shuddering slightly.

"That's why you left in a hurry? I would have freaked out, too."

"You would?" Ben asks, awed.

"Yeah, _at first_. But I would know it wasn't real."

He screws his features a little, challenging her. "Okay. How would you know?"

"Oh, come on, Ben. You can create a Halloween costume by using cardboard and stuffing an old shirt."

Ben nods. "Okay then, how would you create the steam then?"

Ruth eyes him strangely and a little disturbed. "It was steaming?"

"Like a chicken roasting over an open flame," Ben replies without missing a beat.

She lightly laughs. "Okay, that will be a challenge. What about you, Twitchy Eddie? What did this supposed scary clown do to you?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that. He was an infected hobo or leper. He scared the shit out of me. I think he was also a snake and launched himself at me!" Eddie responds, violently shaking.

Ruth grins, remembering that day as if it were yesterday. _Oh, I know. If only I had a camera then. Your expression was priceless!_

"Did he really? Did you scream like you did in class that one time?"

Eddie glares, scowling like a chipmunk but he blushed. "Yes." He guiltily admits.

She then turned her attention on Stan, nodding with a cute smirk. "What about you, Stanley? What scary monster or thing did you see?"

Stan turns to her, frowning. He's a little disturbed at how different Ruth is acting. It's not the Ruth he knows. Usually, Ruth is timid and considerate to a certain level. Her throwing caution to the wind is even more alarming. It's like she doesn't care anymore. Stan looks at Ruth, noticing the odd gleam in her eyes. She seems cheerier and confident with that smile. This is a burst of life version of Ruth, and she is mesmerizing because of it. Stan is lost in a daze, growing red in the cheeks.

_Oh, holy crap, I have a crush on her,_ Stan thought to himself.

"Stan," Ruth calls, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, um uh blah," he stutters. Stan clears his throat, recollecting himself. "Sorry, I didn't get to tell you earlier, but you look pretty in that blouse, Ruth."

Stanley's compliment startled his group of friends, even Ruth. He made her blush, though. Mike glanced from Ruth to Stan, realization hitting him. He inwardly groans and rolls his eyes.

_Aw, come on, now! She has a crush on __him__?_

"Oh, uh um thanks, Stanley." Ruth stutters with a shy smirk, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with a twirl.

_Aw, man, this sucks,_ Mike thought to himself.

Stanley ignores the glares. "I know it's been a while, but do you remember the painting that is hanging by the door in my dad's office at church?"

"The bizarre _Judith_ painting?" Ruth doesn't particularly like the painting either. Ruth won't let Pennywise know. Although, she will know it's him trying to scare her.

"Yeah, that one. He was the woman from the painting. Well, came out of it. He charged at me with these gnarly rows of piranha-like teeth. Scared the shit out of me." Stan described animatedly.

"Piranha like teeth? What is he a fish?" She smirks jokingly with a little giggle and wink.

Stan chuckles with her, smiling. "A fish that can shape-shift sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." She grins, glancing over her narrow shoulder to Mike.

"What's your story, Mike? What have you seen?"

Mike regards her as he stood while she sat. Ruth stares up at him, patiently waiting for an answer. Except, Mike found it hard to respond. The bright summer sun beamed down on Ruth, illuminating the light sheen on her forehead and bridge of her nose. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she grinned.

_Damn, she's pretty._

Richie watches the trio from a short distance, annoyed. He turns to Eddie, who is slightly irked. They both glances over at Ben, Bill and Beverly. Ben is watching Ruth with a slight smirk. Beverly is increasingly becoming irritated. Bill, on the other hand, seemed oddly focused on Ruth. Why?

"Mike?"

"Oh, uh, right. Charred hands, that's what I saw." Mike started then glanced around at the others.

"You know that burnt down house on Harris Avenue?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Richie questions.

"I was inside when it burned down," He shares, staring at the ground.

Ruth gaps, dread developing in her stomach. "Mike?"

He regards her with a sad frown. "Before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me. But it was too hot. When firemen finally found them, the skin on their hands melted down to the bone."

Everyone fell silent. Ruth stared at him with tears brimming her eyes and pressed her lips sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Mike," she says softly.

He warily smiles. "Thank you, Ruth."

They eye each briefly before Ruth looks away.

"We're all afraid of something," Mike adds.

Ruth turns her attention on Bill now, frowning. She can only assume what he might have seen.

"What about you, Bill? What did you see?"

Bill glances at her, gulping. "Juh, Juh," he struggled.

"Take your time, Bill. Speak slow and clear." Ruth encouraged.

Bill puffs his chest, "Georgie. I saw Georgie."

Ruth sadly frowns, her sparkle gone. "You're afraid Georgie is lost in the sewers still?"

He doesn't answer, only nods. Ruth grimaces slightly from a pang of guilt in her stomach. She won't dignify that with a cold remark. Ruth knows Bill is still in shock over his brother's disappearance. She would be, too, if Ruth lost her sibling.

"It's hard to get over, I know. I'm sorry."

Bill sadly smiles, deflating as he glances away. "Thanks," he mumbled with a struggle.

Ruth noticed a tense silence between them, deciding to break it herself.

"So, you six got the piss scared out of you by some clown who apparently can take on the form of your worst fears. Am I right?"

They nod.

"And the only one left he hasn't scared is Mr. Gray Water, here?"

"Will you stop calling me that, Bastard Kid? Every chance you get, you fling that around." Richie growls.

"Oh, gee, really. Now you know what it feels like to be called something you hate. How is my name-calling any different to yours?" Ruth snaps.

Richie opens his mouth to retort only to close. He knows she's right but won't admit it out loud. Instead, he puts the blame on the person for bringing her over.

"Why did you have to bring the basket case over here, anyway?" Richie directs this to Mike.

"I wanted Ruth to confront all of you and put an end to your differences. We all have something in common here and its Henry Bowers."

"So, what? We can't be around her," Richie insists.

"I know Stan told me about some of you not getting along with her."

"We _all_ don't get along," Beverly interjects, glowering at Ruth.

"That's not entirely true," Ben corrected, defending Ruth.

She glares at him, "Ben?"

"I don't have a problem with her. I know at first I kind of did, but after running into her a few times, Ruth is not that bad of a person. I tolerate her."

"Thank you, I guess," Ruth mumbles.

Ben opts to not say anything further.

"But you must understand something," Eddie chimes.

"Understand what?"

Eddie sighs heavily, "Ruth is trouble."

Mike crosses his arms, "How so?"

"There's a rumor of Ruth being Henry Bowers girlfriend, which is _so _not true," Stan explains quickly.

"Yeah, she told me about that. If she were that idiot's girlfriend, Ruth, wouldn't be throwing punches at him or him harassing her."

"It was something that Betty Ripsom started before she went missing. I've also heard Ruth's parents don't want her around anyone for whatever reason." Eddie affirmed, watching Ruth, along with Stan.

"That's why we have to keep our distance from her. The _disease_ will get us killed." Beverly replies, snidely.

Ruth gulps harshly then glances down at the ground, tears stinging her eyes._ I'm not wanted._

Mike glares daggers at Beverly. "So, treating Ruth like dirt is the answer? Have you ever thought to consider why they don't want her around anyone? I have. I made some startling _."

As he spoke, Ruth's eyes grown wide then snapped her gaze on him. Her sad expression morphed into rage, scowling deeply.

"_Mike_," Ruth growls lowly.

He glances down at her, startled by Ruth's vicious glare on him.

"_Shut up_," she enunciated through clenched teeth.

While the others stare bewildered at Ruth's hostility, Stan regarded the pair with a knowing frown. The way Ruth is glaring at Mike told him what he needed to know. His suspicions finally confirmed. Ruth's parents are abusing her. Stan knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what. He must tell his father. Stan needs direction on how he could best help Ruth. His crush desperately needs saving.

Mike remains quiet, apologetically staring at her. He can't apologize outright as they will know. Mike almost said something. He's breaking his promise to Ruth and his granddad in being careful.

_Man, I'm stupid!_

"Just leave it alone, Michael. They clearly don't want me." Ruth suggested then stood.

_Oh, she's mad now_, Mike thought.

"Well um, it's not like we, oof!" Eddie is cut off when Richie elbows him in the gut.

"Eddie, _shut up_," he growls at him then turned to Ruth. "Just go away, Bastard Kid. We can't be around you. You're nothing but trouble and will only get us killed. Go on now, shoo!" Richie hollers, dismissing her with a wave.

Ruth stares at him hurtfully, life draining from her eyes.

"If your make-believe clown really does exist, I hope he scares you real good, _Tozier_."

"Just disappear already, _Greyson_."

"Richie!" Stan seethes with a vicious glare.

She had it then. Ruth turns sharply, her hair flying behind her like flames.

"Ruth, wait, please!" Mike calls.

"Just let her go, Mike," Beverly advised, watching Mike chase after Ruth.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have brought the Bastard Kid over here anyway, Mikey!" Richie hollers.

"Damnit, Richie, will you shut up! Jeez, stop being so cruel to her." Stan bellows.

The boy immediately fell silent at Stan's vicious glare. He knows Stan has a crush on Ruth and is quite protective of her. Richie gulps, turning his gaze to the ground. The others silently watch Mike and Ruth converse out of earshot.

"Ruth, hold up, please," Mike pleads, reaching out for her.

Ruth flinches back, hiding her arms from him.

"Stay away," she urged lowly.

"Come on, girly, don't leave."

"Listen, Mike, I understand you want to help but _that_," Ruth pauses, pointing towards the others. "Was _not_ helping."

"I realize that now. I'm so sorry, Ruth. I really am. I should have kept my mouth shut. I was caught up in the moment defending you."

Ruth softly stares, sighing heavily. "Thank you."

"I'm curious, though, don't you want them to know?"

"When I'm ready, Mike. It's risky to talk with one person already. I'm putting myself in danger speaking with you about all of this. I'm putting you at risk getting into trouble, too. If I got them involved, they're dead, and I don't want that. I may not get along with Richie or Beverly, but I don't want them to die. They're you're friends, Mike. You need a group of friends like them more than I do."

"You know, that's not true, Ruth."

Ruth eyes him sadly, frowning deeply with tears welling in her eyes. Having a friend to talk with about all of this is not in the cards for her. Him almost slipping up is part of the cause. Yet, Ruth is deathly afraid her parents will find out. They will end up removing the bit of happiness in Ruth's life quickly. She must protect Mike, along with the others.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Ruth begun, struggling.

His heart leaps into his throat. _No, please, no. Don't do this, Ruth._

"Ruth, please."

"I'm sorry," she pauses, crying now. "I just can't do this. I seriously thought talking would help my situation. Except, the harsh reality is that it won't. It is damn near impossible for me to make friends, Mike. If my parents find out that I've been talking, I'm dead. They even threatened to kill me."

Mike breathes heavily, struggling to keep himself from crying as well.

"You can still make friends, Ruth. You know that. I am so sorry that I nearly revealed your secret to everyone. It was stupid of me, I know. Just please, don't push me away. Don't turn away from us to save yourself." He fought grimacing.

Ruth lightly shakes her head, "It's not me I want to save."

This caught him off guard. "What?"

She sadly smiles, her lips trembling. "I'm walking away because I like you, Mike," Ruth admits.

Mike's stomach flips excitedly. _She, she likes me!_

"But I don't want you to get hurt because of my mistakes. I'm very sorry, Mike, but we can't be friends. I can't afford to lose someone that gives me a slither of happiness and hope. It gets taken away from me."

Mike sighs, his tears finally falling. It caught Ruth off guard from how upset he is about this. He wants to reach out and take Ruth's hand. Except, her arms are out of reach. With another hard sigh, Mike regards Ruth with tears streaming.

"Can, can I still help you, though?"

Ruth weakly smiles, shaking her head. "No. No one can help me."

He takes her by the shoulders, gripping her gently. "That is not true, Ruth. Rather you want me to or not, I can still help you. Just hang in there for me, _please_."

She looks up at him, locking her gaze on his. Her bottom lip trembled, tears falling from her eyes. Ruth leans into him and pecks a kiss on his cheek. She felt Mike stiffen slightly, but he welcomed her closeness. Ruth wants to hug him but fought her desire for human contact. She sniffles, pulling herself closer to his ear.

"Goodbye, Mike," Ruth whispers softly.

She pulls away from him, then quickly rushes away. Ruth covers her face, trying to hide the thick tears that streamed down her cheeks. Ruth then felt an emptiness fill her heart as she ran. Ruth is wondering if letting Mike go is a mistake. She can't take it back, though, Ruth must protect him. To do that, she has to keep her distance. If he really wants to help her, Mike must do it discreetly.

Mike watched her leave. He felt the emptiness, too. They may have known each other for a short time, but Mike likes Ruth, also. He may have made a couple of mistakes along the way, but there is something between them. Mike wants to make this work for Ruth. He has a goal in mind, but there are specific steps Mike has to overcome. One of those steps is to get Ruth out of her home.

"I'm going to save you, Ruth. I promise you."


	12. Lambs And Wolves, Who Can You Trust?

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week. Got back from vacation at the beach earlier this evening and wanted to update. Got a little more Pennywise/Ruth fun in the first bit then delving into some drama.

I've been doing a lot of fine-tuning while on vaca for Chapters 12, which I'm nearly finished, and 14. Ch. 13 is going to take some time, though.

Like Mike's granddad, I remember seeing Stan's father appear in the film maybe once or twice. I've imagined how one particular scene in this chapter would go. I had to do some research on the Jewish faith, so hopefully, my findings are correct. If by any chance I misconstrued anything, let me know and I'll fix it accordingly.

Either way, I hope you all enjoy the read and thanks for the reviews. :)

P.S. I have yet to see IT: Chapter Two. I'm itching to view it.

* * *

Ruth had returned to Neibolt that day. She cried, of course. It's become routine for her to cry daily. Either it is from the abuse at her home, or someone hurt her feelings. That day was different. Ruth cried because she had to break things off with Mike. Partially because he nearly revealed her secret. Mostly, Ruth needed to protect him. She likes Mike. He gives her hope. However, all good things for Ruth are short-lived.

Ruth remembers nursing a small rabbit when she was little. The unfortunate baby got caught in a snare, its hind leg dislocated. She had to hide the frightened animal somewhere so Jonathan wouldn't see him. The rabbit made Ruth smile and was able to keep them alive for a week. She was happy to have the animal as a friend. Except, Jonathan discovered the two. The happiness Ruth felt was gone within a blink when he snatched the healed rabbit and broke its neck. Ruth cried then. She sat out in the yard crying over the lifeless animal, Ruth nursed back to health.

The moment the rabbit died, so did Ruth. It was then Ruth wanted to leave the world behind. She was scared of her environment and relentlessly bullied. The abuse only escalated from there. Seven-year-old Ruth wished for haven and someone to call her friend. She makes that wish every year. Ruth was close to calling Mike a friend. She wants him as such, but Ruth knew what would happen. Her happiness with Mike would be taken away from her. Jonathan will put a bullet in the handsome boy's head. He won't kill Ruth. No, Jonathan wants _his_ little girl to suffer.

She swallows a sob. Ruth sighs heavily, curling herself deeper on the couch. It's been two days now since she "broke up" with Mike. Ruth is upset about it still, along with forgetting her sketchbook. She was so angry and hurt that Ruth had forgotten her prized possession. Not only that, Ruth has yet to discuss with Pennywise what they told her about him. She believes they're wrong about him. Pennywise doesn't seem that all bad around her. He's quite entertaining really, especially when he tries to scare her.

From behind the couch, she can hear Pennywise doing something. He's grunting and groaning, even snapping his limps. Ruth inwardly scuffs. He has yet to scare her today. Honestly, Ruth is unsure if she wants him to.

"Is it wrong for me to walk away?" Ruth inquires, her voice soft.

Pennywise hums in acknowledgment. He doesn't answer, though.

She sighs. "Please, Pen, be honest with me. Was it wrong for me to walk away from Mike?"

He groans, "No," Pennywise answered, his voice different for some reason. "You're protecting him. Why you are is baffling, in my opinion."

Ruth rolls her eyes, lightly smirking. She can hear him crawling up from the floor. "I'm not in the mood for a scare, Pen."

She heard him stop crawling and felt his eyes on her. Ruth sighs heavily, rolling to glare at him. Her eyes widened to dollars and jaw slacked some. Pennywise had shifted into something she had seen in a movie once. Tne movie itself was gory yet dumb. One of the characters left her unnerved and disgusted. Pennywise is deformed, short, and grotesque. All he was is twisted flesh, a face with a sharp toothy smile and no legs, just arms. He grins and started to lean forward to fall on her.

With a startled yelp, Ruth thrusts a fist up and connects his jaw. The creature's eyes glowed red before falling backward with a grunt of a yelp. He drops onto the floor with a heavy thud, groaning as Pennywise landed on his head.

"OWIE!"

Ruth shuddered, "Ugh, nasty! What provoked you to transform into Belial from _Basket Case_?"

Pennywise lightly whimpers as he turned back to his clown self, rubbing his head.

"Argh, irritating child," Pennywise grumbles. "That hurt! My head still hasn't recovered since the first night you struck me."

"Sorry," Ruth guiltily replies.

She leans over the couch, staring down at him with a smile. Pennywise glares up at her, his arms crossed over his chest and pouting like a child.

"Although, your constant need to scare me directs my attention elsewhere. Did you use that form on someone other than me?"

He grunts slightly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Some child who apparently is afraid of the ugly human thing. How they are, boggles my mind."

Ruth scuffs, smirking. "You'd be surprised at what people fear these days. You could use that form again on Twitchy Eddie, though. I know he would freak over a deformed ball of flesh and teeth."

Pennywise laughs.

She presses her lips to keep from smiling. Ruth likes to hear him laugh for some strange reason. She studies him for a moment, considering.

"Why do you scare children?" Ruth asks him, genuinely curious now.

He stares at her, frowning deeply. Pennywise told himself he would not speak the truth of his nature. The girl is already morbidly fascinated by him. He doesn't want the irritant to know more than she needs. For all he knew, Ruth would hate him if she were to find out. Why would he be concerned about Ruth hating him? Pennywise wished he knew. However, Ruth _must not _know. His silence will let Ruth realize she shouldn't be worried about it.

Pennywise decides to leave Ruth, her question goes unanswered.

Ruth pouts at his reluctance to answer. So, she switched tactics.

"They think you're a cannibal, you know."

He guffaws. "Cannibal? Haha, I would have to eat my own species to be considered as such."

Her smile fades into a perfect "O," surprised. "Really? What exactly are you then?" Ruth wondered.

Pennywise stalls, his shoulders sagging. _Argh, damnit!_

He glances at her, sneering. Pennywise noticed the childlike wonder in her gaze. She's very much interested and will bug him for an answer. Frowning again, he reluctantly shares.

Pennywise groans, "A glamour," he began, turning away.

"A Glamour?" Ruth echoes. She had another question in mind, but he answers for her.

"I'm a species known as Dead Lights."

Pennywise then moved towards the basement door, slowly descending.

"Dead Lights? I'm curious now. Is Pennywise your real name?"

Ruth quickly jumps off the couch, following him.

"No, it's unofficially Dead Lights. I go by Pennywise in this form."

She pauses at the top step, staring at his back.

"Oh. Hmm, I can't see myself going around calling you Dead Lights. Yeah, it sounds intimidating, but I like Pennywise better."

Ruth then grins mischievously. "I think it's cute."

Pennywise missteps. He tumbles and crashes to the basement floor. "Argh!"

Her eyes widen and clamp a hand over her mouth. _Oops. Penny is going to be mad now. Ooh, I'm so scared,_ Ruth sarcastically thought.

"_Cute_? It's not supposed to be cute!" He spat, glaring over his shoulder at her.

"Well, it's certainly not intimidating either." Ruth states, grinning.

She took in the sight of his sprawled, fallen form. He resembled a sea star with his long arms and legs splayed out. Ruth giggles. What she's about to say is dangerous territory.

"I wish I had a camera. You look like a sea star like that, _Dead Lights_."

He growls, "Irritating child! I'm going to devour you!"

Ruth was going to challenge him on his threat when they both hear a beep. Startled, she glances down at her watch. It's five-thirty.

"Shit," she mutters. "You can "devour" me when I come back later tonight, Pen. I need to go."

Ruth then rushes up the steps, missing the disappointed pout.

"I wouldn't care if you didn't return, you irritating child!"

She stops at the landing, turning back to him. Ruth wonders now what "devour" really means. Does it mean like it suggests? To eat her or is he trying to scare her? She wants to question him about it. Ruth sighs when she eyes Pennywise from atop the stairs. She searches his frustrated gaze, hoping for an answer by getting a read on him. Ruth doesn't see anything. She'll ask him later tonight.

She sighs heavily. "If you really don't want me to return then why won't you _devour_ me like you say? Better yet, why won't you call me by my name?"

Pennywise stares at her, refusing to answer still.

"Figures you would be silent. I'll be back around nine o'clock. I'll see you tonight!"

He watches Ruth rush out of his sight. Pennywise then hears her footsteps hurrying to the door above his head. Ruth is gone within seconds. He frowns, glancing around his surroundings. The basement seems a little less bright now that she's left the dark. Remaining on the floor, he crawls to the open well. Pennywise needs to be somewhere else. The emptiness inside the Neibolt House weighed heavily on his mind and shoulders.

The place is different when Ruth is not around.

* * *

During this time in another neighborhood, Stanley Uris paced inside his bedroom. He keeps glancing towards the door and picking at his nails. He can hear his father shuffling in the master from down the hall. Stan glances at the ajar door, waiting. He hasn't seen Ruth for two days now and is worried something had happened. Stan really doesn't want to think that. If he can discuss the matter with his father, hopefully, Stan will get the advice he needs to save Ruth.

He hears a door open and feet shuffling.

_Okay, you got this_, Stan thought to himself.

He approached his bedroom door and opened it wide. His father started for the stairway.

"Hey, dad," Stan starts, catching his father's attention.

Donald Uris turns and eyes his son. He nods in approval of the clean, pressed dress shirt and pants.

"Looking sharp, son. Are you about ready?"

Stan huffs. "Yes, sir. May we talk first?"

Donald frowns. "You're doing the ceremony, Stanley."

"It's not about that."

"What is it then? We have to leave here shortly."

"I know," Stan starts, picking at his cuticles. "It's about Ruth."

His father grew quiet, his frown deepening. Donald peers over his shoulder towards the master to make sure Andrea wasn't there, she wasn't. He motions for Stan towards the bedroom behind him, following his son in. With a light snap of the door, Donald regards Stan with a deep frown.

He's met Ruth and spoke with her a handful of times. He can tell the girl is troubled, but Donald always figured it had something to do with the bullying. Donald, in a positive light, likes Ruth. She is a charming young lady. Plus, his son is infatuated with her.

"What about her?"

Stan sighed heavily, "I don't know how to go about saying this, but I've recently discovered that Ruth is in serious trouble."

Donald's brows knit close. "What kind of serious trouble are you talking about here?"

"Life or death kind of trouble. Ruth is being abused."

His breath hitches, eyes narrowing. "Abused? What evidence do you have to back up _that_ claim?"

"Ruth has visual and physical evidence. I don't doubt she wrote about the abuse. Plus, I certainly can't take pictures without someone catching me. I've seen the scars on her forearms. It's hard for someone who is right-handed to cut themselves. I mean, you could but not when they're vertical and horizontal."

Donald stares at Stan, considering. "How certain are you that Ruth is being abused?"

"Very," Stan responds quickly. "Ruth didn't exactly tell me she is, but she's talking to a new friend of mine. They knew each other before I met him."

"If Ruth didn't come to you about it, how would you know for certain?"

"It was the silent conversation they had. Ruth is talking to Mike Hanlon about all of it. I'm not trying to throw Mike under the bus, but he nearly revealed Ruth's secret to the group. That's how I know. I've known for a while something was wrong, I just didn't know what. Now that I know for sure Ruth is being abused, I need to save her."

Donald heaves a sigh, observing his son. "You want to save Ruth? You do realize who her parents are, right?"

"I do. I know The Greyson's are wicked people. I do also realize I can't tackle this head-on, I must be discreet. How to go about doing that? I'm not too sure. What do you suggest I do?"

His father regards him with a frown. "If you really want to help your girlfriend, Stanley, doing nothing is your best bet."

Stan freaks. "How can I not do something? Doing nothing will only end up killing Ruth. If she dies, her blood is on my hands because I chose not to do anything. I don't want that for her. I like Ruth. Besides, weren't we taught if someone is in trouble, we should help them in some fashion? No good deed will go unnoticed by G-d. He will reward us accordingly. If you can't give me the advice I need to save Ruth, then I'll figure it out on my own."

Donald stares, bewildered at his son's insistence. It's commendable and quite possibly the right thing. Stan should probably learn on his own and make conscious decisions. Ruth is in danger, and his son recognizes the potential outcome. Maybe his teachings are not all in vain.

He sighs heavily, twisting his lips. "You can help Ruth, but you would need to figure out what steps to take. I'm unable to give you the advice you need, but I can tell you this. Be wise with your choices, take your time making them, and be safe."

Stan frowns, but nods.

Donald smiles gently and lays a hand on Stan's shoulder. "It's commendable of what you're doing for her, Stanley. I've known for a while myself that Ruth was troubled. I didn't know the extent of it, though. I didn't dare to stand up for her, unlike you. You're finding Ruth's voice within her silence. I'm certain she trusts you a little more than this Mike fellow who almost slipped up. I'm proud of you."

He stares at Stan for a moment, a thought occurred to him.

"You know, there is one bit of advice I can give."

Stan looks up at him, frowning still. "What is that?"

Donald smiles. "Be careful who you speak with and observe closely."

"What do you mean?"

"There are several types of people in this world, Stanley. Some people appear as lambs but are wolves within their core. Yet, others appear as wolves but are really lambs."

Stan blinks, "Meaning people are not who they appear?"

"Right you are. Of course, there are true lambs and wolves. You just have to observe."

Stan nods, understanding this principle. "Okay, thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, son. I can only pray that G-d will bring Ruth a guardian angel to watch out for her during this dark trail of hers."

Stan can only weakly smile.

Donald grins one last time, lightly tapping Stan's shoulder. He then turns to the door, hearing Andrea calling for them.

"Coming dear," he responds then turns to Stan. "This conversation is between you and me. Your mother doesn't need to worry herself over Ruth's situation."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you ready?"

"In a minute, I need to do one thing."

Donald stares at him for a moment, nodding.

The moment his father left, Stan turned to his dresser. From there he held a pendant in his palm, praying. His prayer is short as Stan didn't have much time. He too prayed for a guardian angel to look after Ruth. Although Stan had to wonder what one would look like. He also prayed Ruth saw the note Stan had given her with the list of art shows. There is a place in the barrens for Ruth to go if anything were to happen. She would at least be safe there.

_I'll go there and check when I get back. Maybe, Ruth went there, _Stan thought then exits his room.

* * *

It's late now. Ruth returned like she promised. She was a little late getting here, but Ruth is safe again. Pennywise wasn't here to greet her upon arrival. No, he's not here at all. Ruth knows as she doesn't feel him nearby. She sighs heavily, starting to believe Pennywise is avoiding her now. Ruth hopes he's out somewhere scaring kids again for whatever reason. His absence left her questioning the creatures need to scare. Is he frightening children for his entertainment or for a more sinister motive? She's beginning to wonder if the others were right. What if Pennywise is responsible for the children disappearances? If he is, then why hasn't killed her yet? Or maybe, what makes her so different from the others?

Ruth is not special. She's not even relevant. Ruth believes she is a waste of skin, an embarrassment, and a nuisance. Jordan said these things to her. They always seem to be true anyway.

She sighs heavily, _I'm not wanted and forever unloved._

Ruth laid on the couch, her fingertips drawing patterns on the floor. She's tired but wanted to remain awake for Pennywise's return. They have a routine. Ruth leaves to go home and have dinner then comes back here. Her and Pennywise "talk" for a short time before Ruth fell asleep. Their discussions are usually minimal, to begin with. Pennywise more so mulls around in her head. He reaches the dark recess of her mind to better understand Ruth.

In a way, it's comforting knowing he won't say anything. Ruth trusts Pennywise to keep everything a secret. He's not like humans who go around talking behind people's backs. She's beginning to see the evil clown as a friend. Ruth won't care if he doesn't see her as such. Although, the thought of him admitting he is would be nice.

With another heavy sigh, Ruth remained to eye the dark floorboard. Sleep weighed on her eyelids. Her fingers still traced odd patterns, relaxing Ruth. She hums, lightly starting to sing _Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_ to herself. Within a matter of minutes, Ruth falls asleep.

Pennywise returned to Neibolt about an hour later after running a little "errand." Upon his arrival, he discovered Ruth sound asleep. Her light snores were an indication. A frown adorned his ancient lips at the sight of her. There a few new bruises on her arms, he's beginning to see a lot more of the male's abuse on Ruth as of late. The extension of the mothers is coming to light. His gold eyes land on the cigarette burns and the fresh wound on her forearm. Pennywise even smells the blood from underneath Ruth's bandages. She didn't do a good job this time. He can tell Ruth was in a rush to wrap up the wound and leave the house.

_When will it be enough?_ He questions.

He sighs then slowly crossed the room to join Ruth. Pennywise sets the sketchbook he obtained this evening near her hand. Ruth will be happy to have it back. He went out looking for it and took it back from the Tozier boy. He was surprised the four-eyed kid had volunteered to return Ruth's sketchbook. Pennywise can only assume the boy was guilty of hurting Ruth like he did. Richie had wished for Ruth to disappear like all the other children. It made Pennywise's blood boil from the hurtful comment. He would have frightened the boy but decided against the idea. Pennywise will scare the kid another time.

Pennywise sighs lightly. He draws the blanket over the curve of her shoulder that skewed off. He moved to take his place by the right side of the couch. Pennywise stops when his eyes land on Ruth's arm, which extended out as she slept. He sees the scars, the other ones. Being silent, Pennywise sits by her. He's cautious in touching Ruth, his gloved thumb ran along with the pink and white markings at her wrist. His chest tightens, and breath lightly hitched. He snaps his gaze on her serene face. Pennywise frowns, saddened by this discovery. He watched her sleep, delving deep into her mind.

Ruth has tried numerous times to end her life. He can see each time she attempted to commit the act, which failed every time. Pennywise doesn't know if he should feel relieved or disturbed. The young girl is living in a dark world full of hatred and pain. It's a life Ruth has lived for fourteen years now. Going this long without human companionship or affection pulled this darling girl in a depressed state.

Searching further, he witnesses the bullying. The children are relentless at times. They would pull horrible pranks on her, do things to get her in trouble, and even hurt Ruth. Pennywise is angered when some Greta girl dumped wet garbage on Ruth.

_And they label me the monster here? Well, __technically,__ I am one. There are human monsters out there wearing the wool of sheep for clothing. _

Pennywise pondered as he lightly caressed her palm, tracing the many lines and patterns. Why hasn't anyone focused their attention on these scars? They are all worried about the abuse upon her but not the self-inflicted trauma. He knows Ruth talked about her suicidal thoughts to Mike, but never discussed further. _"Things will get better. You'll see,"_ is not exactly comforting to hear.

Pennywise is about the only one who is remotely concerned about them. He understands now why Ruth keeps asking him to kill her. Ruth is slowly dying on the inside and is losing her fight. He's known that for a week now. How can Pennywise help Ruth find her strength again? Better yet, how can he rescue her darkened heart?

* * *

_Several days later_

It's quiet, and Pennywise is bored.

He's sitting in the den where Ruth usually spends her time. Pennywise drew odd patterns on the floorboards absently, waiting. He's learned when the girl comes and goes, so Ruth should be here by now. Pennywise desperately needs some entertainment. Regularly, Ruth provides that little bit of excitement. It's something he gets a daily dose of no matter what the circumstances. It would either be him trying to scare her again or from watching Ruth draw. He learns a lot by watching her and mull around in her head. Ruth is a fascinating creature, after all.

Ever since he met Ruth, Pennywise has grown accustomed to Ruth's infectious personality. Granted, the girl has inner strife of her personal demons. She can conquer them, though. Ruth has an outlet that Pennywise has grown to admire. Except, it can only do so much for her. She's merely existing and trying to hide from whatever life throws at her. Pennywise knows Ruth needs something more than a channel. The young girl needs something to fight for, not strive. Someone needs to give her a reason to fight. The bunch that alienated her could have provided that fight. A few may not get along well with Ruth, but they would have worked around it. Alas, they're keeping her in the dark.

Maybe, Pennywise should be her reason to live? He provides her with attention Ruth never received before. He can tell his presence makes her happy. Ruth doesn't appear timid or cautious. She's the opposite when Ruth is around him. Ruth is confident, persistent, and bright. She can be a little sassy, too, and humorous. Pennywise grins at the thought of Ruth bounding inside the house with a wide smile. He glances at the doorway only to find it empty. His grin turns into a frown-like pout.

_Where is she?_ Pennywise thought.

He sighs heavily, wondering. Ruth's unusual absence is bothering him muchly. Pennywise needs a distraction. From within his core, Pennywise can tell the irritating seven are getting close to figuring out where he is hiding. He designated The Neibolt House Ruth's safe place. If they find out, the brats will intrude on her second home.

He _must_ protect her haven.

Pennywise will terrorize the bunch instead of waiting for Ruth. Scaring them will not only protect him but also Ruth. If they ever manage to get inside, Pennywise will surely frighten them away. He stood from his designated spot, rushing towards the shadows.

_I'll come through the projector. The irritant will undoubtedly get a kick out of that, _Pennywise thought to himself, laughing.

Unbeknownst to Pennywise, the paradigm between him and Ruth will change drastically today.

* * *

_I should turn around_, Ruth thought.

She eyes her bedroom window apprehensively. It's different from out here. Looking in, it seems calm and safe. Ruth scans the bare band-aid colored walls glumly. She was forbidden to have anything plastered on the walls. _"Nails and tape damage the paint,"_ Jordan told her. Yet, she has a _Hidden by Nature_ movie poster hanging behind the master bedroom door. _"Like you need movie posters and pictures for you to dream. Dreams are nothing but a fantasy,"_ Jonathan says. Ruth believes that still.

Her parents are right, though. The nails and tape would leave behind damage. It exposes the story behind it, a lot like her scars. Ruth may not need posters, but she dreamed of love and acceptance. Although those dreams were squashed years ago. Ruth will never feel loved or wanted.

She gulps harshly at the depressing thought. Her eyes stung a little, too. Ruth continued to eye her room from the outside. Most of her belongings are hand-me-downs. All of the furniture once belonged to Jordan, even the twenty-year-old mattress. Surprisingly, it's still quite cozy.

Ruth eyes the sheets, the feeling from earlier intensifying. Something is terribly off. However, she can't see anything. Ruth didn't see Jonathan's truck in the drive. He's not home, Jordan's car isn't here, either. Why would she feel paranoid? Ruth is not used to coming here this late in the afternoon. She needs to be at Neibolt where it's safe. Ruth does not feel secure here. Every single alarm in her body is warning Ruth to turn away and run. Except, she needs something from her room.

She accidentally left behind her charcoal set. Ruth could buy herself a new box, but she doesn't have the money. Asking Jonathan is out of the question, she won't even ask Jordan. They were reluctant in buying her the sketchbook, along with the graphite and charcoal sets, to begin with.

Ruth heaves a sigh then works on removing the screen. She ignores her instincts, the sickening feeling returned with a vengeance. She wants to vomit. With a click, the screen springs free. Ruth shudders a sigh, easing herself up and over. She glances around the room, nothing. Her bed creaks slightly from under her weight.

She stalls, her breath caught in her throat.

_Jesus! Stop being paranoid! Nothing is going_._

Ruth doesn't finish her thought when someone snatches her around the chest.

"Gotcha!"

She screams.

The attack is a blur, black.

Ruth never knew what came at her until she awoke an hour later.

* * *

"_I hope he scares you real good,"_ Ruth told him a week ago.

Ruth's wish came true. Pennywise scared Richie real good. The clown coming out from the projector freaked him out. The room full of clown dolls frightened him for sure. The girl in the closet with no legs definitely scared him. To met Pennywise topped it. Richie is beyond terrified now.

Richie wished the clown would find Ruth and frighten her to death. If her wish came true, then Richie's should, too. He can only hope it will.

He frantically peddles down the road with the others in tow. They had to get Eddie home. His broken arm needs medical attention. Richie knows Mrs. K will have an aneurysm upon seeing her son. He glances over his shoulder at Eddie. His friend is riding in the basket which is attached to Mike's bike. Eddie looks frightened still and exhausted. Richie understands. He frowns at the sight of him, then flicks his gaze on Mike. He seemed scared, too. Richie glances at everyone, they're all terrified still.

Richie heaves a sigh, turning to the road ahead of him. His eyes widen and yelps. He is quick to maneuver out of the damage path, avoiding Ruth who walked in the middle of the road. Richie hears a startled scream escape her lips, who rightfully holds her hands up to her head. He skids to a stop to briefly glare over at her. His friends stopped, as well. They glance from her to Richie. There is an unbearable tension as they all stared at her. The Losers glance back at Richie then soon resumed their trek to Eddie's house. They don't want to be around to hear them bantering.

Richie took one good look at Ruth who seemed out of it. She doesn't have the sass from a week ago. Ruth looked small and drained of life. Her hands still held her head, shielding herself from him.

"Don't look at me," Richie heard her mumble. Her voice is soft and strained.

He stares, mouth gaping. Richie sees the palm-sized bruises on her arms.

_What the actual fuck!? Did someone hit her?_ Richie thought to himself.

He wants to ask, but something inside him says not to. Instead, he decides to go about it differently.

"Jesus Christ, Ruth! Watch where you're fucking going!" Richie hollered.

Ruth slowly glances at him, her lips trembling. He sees tears brimming her eyes then the vicious snarl.

"FUCK YOU, RICHIE!" She screams.

He watched her turn sharply and ran. Her sobs echoed down the street as she disappeared from his sight. Richie stands there, mouth gaping wide. It occurred to him then, Ruth hardly ever calls him by his name. Something is wrong with Ruth, and Richie is disturbed by it.

Richie immediately started pedaling after his group of friends, frantic. _Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh shit! Something's wrong!_

"Guys! Wait up, damnit!"

As he hauled ass on his bike, Richie wished he returned Ruth's sketchbook a lot sooner. He wonders still of where it went. Richie wanted to apologize for what he said back at the festival. After having a nightmare that night, without the help of Pennywise that is, Richie, predicts something horrible happening to Ruth.

Richie feels he is too late.


	13. A Change of Heart

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you are all having a marvelous week so far. Just wanted to drop a quick comment that there is some OOC-ness in this chapter, so I won't say too much. Chapter 13 is still in the works, along with the cover art. I will have it uploaded soon and before Ch. 14.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read! Thank you for all the reviews. :D

* * *

"PEN!"

Ruth barges into the house, tears streaming from her eyes. She glances around, hoping to see him lurking in a corner. No such luck. With a heavy, shuddering sigh, Ruth forces herself further into the decaying home. Her legs wobbled from sprinting back here which Ruth finally collapses onto the floor.

She sat on her shins, wheezing. Ruth doesn't know why she had to rush over here. It's not like Pennywise is going anywhere soon. At least she hopes not. She sat in her spot, crying and panting. The feeling Ruth felt after nearly colliding into Richie returned. Ruth felt a sickening lurch at how frantic and horrified him, along with the others, seemed. Despite being in a daze, Ruth saw their approach. She stares into the darkened wood, recollecting the incident.

_Ruth sauntered in the middle of the road. Her blank gaze straight ahead and features stiff. Ruth's arms hung at her sides, lightly swaying with each step._

_I wonder, what is it like on the other side? Where does your soul go? Ruth thought to herself._

_She glances down at the pavement, a wave of unease rippled through her body. There is even a pain Ruth can't quite describe. Her head hurts, that's for sure. Except, that is not the ache she feels. It lies somewhere else on her. Ruth doesn't know what happened. All she knew after waking, Ruth left her home. She now does not want to return there, __ever__. _

_Ruth sighs heavily, gulping harshly. She can feel tears brimming her eyes, stinging her vision. Why me?_

_She returns her gaze to the road ahead. Ruth sees Mike, Eddie is inside the basket and Stan heading her way. She then saw Ben, Bill, and Beverly. They all look frantic and horrified. She felt a sickening lurch in her stomach at their expressions. Ruth then wondered where Richie was. She got the answer relatively quick when he came into view. His eyes grew wide as Richie is about to collide into her head-on. Startled, Ruth yelps, and so does he. She covers her face, along with her head. Richie barely swerved around her, leaving a breeze. His bike squeals to a stop._

_Holy sweet cannolis that would have hurt! "P__lease__ don't be an ass, Gray Water! Ruth screamed in her head._

_Ruth can feel Richie's eyes on her. She hesitates in glancing over at him. Ruth doesn't want him to see her like this, so she shielded herself from him._

"_Don't look at me," Ruth mumbles._

_She doesn't hear anything from him for a moment. Ruth soon felt something foreign surging down her spine. It's not the usual prickle, but intense heat. Something is wrong with Pennywise. How can she tell? Ruth doesn't know._

"_Jesus Christ, Ruth! Watch where you're fucking going!" Richie shouts._

_Did, did he just call me by name?_

_She wanted to question him but figured not to ask. Instead, something occurred to her. Ruth remembers their frantic, horrified expressions. The Loser's entered her safe house and confronted Pennywise. That is where they were coming from initially. She knows the route by heart now. The surge Ruth feels is from Pennywise getting hurt. One of the Losers laid harm on him._

_Ruth slowly glances over at him, her lips trembling into a toothy snarl. You son of a bitch!_

"_FUCK YOU, RICHIE!"_

_Ruth then tore off running. She cried. Her tears are from what happened earlier and now… __this__. She is furious. Ruth can only hope Pennywise scared the shit out of them. She ran, no sprinted back to the Neibolt House. Ruth had to know if he was alright and to see him one last time._

She sat there, her breath slowly returning to normal. After calming down slightly, Ruth stood to her feet. She must find him. Ruth needs to know what happened and see if he's okay. He may tolerate her to a degree, but Pennywise in a way is her protector. That's why Ruth rushed over here. She panicked and is deeply concerned about him. Ruth searches the area around her for a clue. Her eyes land on the basement door. Ruth remembers him lumbering down there several days ago. She can only assume he stays down there. It seemed logical.

Ruth apprehensively approaches the door. Her fingers lightly brush the panel then grips the handle. She flings the door open and quickly descends the steps. Upon landing on the dirty basement floor, Ruth hears an ungodly roar. Her eyes grew the size of saucers, searching for the source. She doesn't see Pennywise around but the reverberating growl within the room.

_What __in __the hell is making __that__ noise?_

She hears the unnatural, animalistic growl again. Ruth searched the room where she then discovers the well. The unnerving sound resonated deeply from within the mouth. Ruth's heart drummed in her chest, frightened by the roar.

_Holy sweet cannolis! Is Pen making that sound?_

Ruth slowly inches herself close to the well. She leans ever so slightly over the gaping maw of the well upon approach. The growl sounds once more. The hairs on her body stood on end, terror webbing deeper. She wants to listen to the voice in her head in ignoring the demonic sound and run. Except, something within her lonely heart is telling Ruth differently.

_Go to him_, they tell her.

From inside the well, Ruth heard the deep painful growl again. Her heart aches terribly at the sound of Pennywise's suffering. Yet his voice frightened Ruth. She breathes heavily, her lips quivered. Ruth heaves a sigh then braves herself to sit on the rim. With another heavy breath, Ruth descends the walls. She is entirely unaware of what awaits her below.

* * *

It's dark in here, much too dark.

Ruth travels down the darkened maze of the sewer. She kept a hand on the wall to feel her way through. As her hand and feet guided her, Ruth can still hear Pennywise's deep painful growl. She doesn't understand why she feels frightened by him now. Well, Ruth does know, its the demonic tone. Ruth likes his goofy, masculine voice and grew familiar with it. Yes, Pennywise imitates sounds from the characters he transforms into. To hear something unnatural from him is terrifying.

She heaves a sigh as Ruth slowly follows the sewer pipe. Ruth wished she knew where to go. Of course, she could always go by the sounds he's making. It would make sense, right? However, Pennywise's growls seem to echo. It is hard to pinpoint the source.

_Damnit, this is irritating! I can't see shit! No, pun intended._

Ruth stumbled, cursing under her breath. "Argh, damnit. Which way?"

Ruth stops, her hand leaves the wall to search. She feels nothing but air on her right, an opening. Ruth eases herself forward and steps down from a two-foot drop. She traveled for a bit, following the beastly growls that are getting closer. Ruth breathes deeply, growing even more nervous now. She can see a decent amount of light ahead, but its gray like a rainstorm. Ruth eyes the opening, frowning.

"Okay," Ruth starts, breathing deeply.

Ruth slowly approaches, recalling everything that led up to this point. The attack from earlier remained to haunt her, especially the pain which lingered still. Not like she wants to think about it. It's about the only thing Ruth can remember right now. She tried to reminisce the "good times" with Pennywise, but his ungodly groans reminded Ruth he is a creature. Ruth's fear for him is becoming exposed. The unbearable throb of her head and a sharp ache continues to be a factor.

She approached the opening, discovering the heart of the sewers. Her eyes slowly adjust to the new source of light, which Ruth is glad. The light source is coming from above it seems. As she entered the atrium of the sewers, Ruth is taken aback at the enormous size and clutter of trash.

_Well, it's called a sewer for a reason,_ Ruth thought.

Exploring further, her eyes land on a closed stage wagon. Plastered on the side in carnival-style lettering is "Pennywise the Dancing Clown." Ruth gawks, fascinated at the thought of him performing.

_I guess he really does dance. I wonder if Pen knows any disco. Oh, now __that__ will be a fun sight to see._

Shoving the image aside, Ruth continues to investigate the grounds. She saw a lot of clothing, but the sight of children's toys made her heart drop. Ruth then glances upwards. She holds a breath at the sight of floating decomposing bodies. She would think seeing death hanging above her head would freak Ruth out. No, the lifeless corpses made something in Ruth to be morbidly fascinated even envious. Yet, a question is answered. She gulps, frowning deeply. Ruth wants to cry, but she has done that already.

_So, Pen, is responsible for the children going missing? I don't understand. Why, why would he do such a thing? Why would he keep something like this from me? _

She hears a frustrated growl, followed by a painful howl. Ruth snaps her gaze off the dead to find Pennywise slowly easing a wrought iron pole from within his jaw.

He grunts and groans, "Curse it! Damn that adolescent bunch. They are going to pay dearly for this." Pennywise growls, his voice is deep and menacing.

Is Ruth frightened by his demonic tone? She is very much afraid. Ruth never heard his voice like this before. Her feet want to turn away and run. Yet, her heart ached at the wound he suffers. Why would she, though? Ruth doesn't know. Maybe, that little something is Ruth beginning to accept the strange attention Pennywise gives her. No one has ever fascinated her so much.

She gulps, heaving a sigh. Ruth wants to run, but she won't allow herself to. Ruth deserves to know the truth. With another heavy sigh, she prepares herself for the worse. Ruth moves forward, putting on her brave face.

"Who did that to you?" She inquires.

Pennywise stalls, growling. _Irritating child!_

"STAY AWAY!"

Ruth doesn't stop.

"Let me help," she replies in controlled anger.

"I said, _STAY AWAY!_" He snarls in her direction, his eyes blazing a furious gold.

Ruth wants to listen, but she won't. "No."

"Come near me, and I'll end your very existence in an instant, _Ruthie_!" He venomously barks, emphasizing the name Ruth despises with a passion.

_Sounds like he means it this time_, Ruth thought.

Except, she knows he won't. His threat doesn't faze her. Ruth defiantly approached him. She didn't give him enough time to yell at her when she quickly grips the pole. With one hand, Ruth fluidly yanks it out of his twisted jaw with a sickening rip. Pennywise lets out a short cry. She watches him massage his jaw to relieve some of the pain then replaces it with a quick snap and crack. Ruth glances down, noticing his exposed green reptilian-like hand. Her eyes widen from the sight yet is increasingly growing afraid.

_Whoa. Tread lightly here. Pennywise could hurt me with those claws,_ Ruth told herself.

"Irritating child, I'm _going_ to devour you." He growls with teeth showing, glaring intensely at her.

She stares up at him, her brave face still apparent. "Really? Would I be like the corpses you have floating above our heads?" Ruth questions tightly.

Ruth pauses, catching his furious frown. She missed the clawed hand twitch into a fist and trembled. She smiles crookedly, crosses her arms, and leans slightly forward.

"If you really did eat those children like Mike and the others said, then kill me." She taunts.

He growls deeply, inching closer to her.

"_Don't test me_, _you_ _nuisance._" Pennywise enunciates with an angry snarl.

Ruth regards him with a frown, his tone terrifying her even more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned with disappointment and hurt evident in her voice and gaze.

Pennywise stares at her, growling lowly. He's angry still at the bunch from earlier and _hungry_. He can smell the fear radiating from Ruth now. She's afraid of him. Pennywise victoriously grins. He eyes the girl, his clawed fist twitched to rip Ruth apart. The evil clown then notices the deep gash at her brow. Someone had struck Ruth hard.

Her question goes unanswered.

Without hesitation, Pennywise reaches for her. Ruth flinches back, he's not surprised by it honestly. His intentions are not what they seem, though. His non-clawed hand gently rests at her forehead, his thumb lightly brushing her skin. What provoked him to inspect the wound is beyond him. He presses tenderly, causing Ruth's breath to hitch. She grimaces, her eyes not on him. Ruth is trembling. She's afraid of what he might do to her. Pennywise understands. Ruth had discovered his lair and found out about the dead children. He very well _could_ kill Ruth. Except, something caught his attention. He noticed her lip quiver and gulp harshly even saw the unshed tears. Something is wrong with the irritant.

Ruth suddenly drops the pole, letting it clatter to the ground loudly. She is quick to turn away and out of his reach. Pennywise watches her stoop low at the tower's base. She rummages through the piles, avoiding him now with a deep frown. Why?

"I'm going to the quarry," Ruth started, her voice strained.

Pennywise remains silent, he sees the bruises on her arms. His chest constricts and lips taut.

"I'll figure out how to weigh myself down. I'll probably just hold onto a heavy rock," she continues.

His gold eyes scan to hers. There he sees the lifelessness in Ruth's hazel orbs. Ruth's light is gone.

"I wanted to see you one last time. I'm regretting it now. At least I would have believed you scared people for the fun of it still and not to murder them."

He watches Ruth's tears fall, and lips trembled into a deep, saddened grimace. Pennywise smells the male's cologne and alcohol on her. There is another scent that made his innards lurch, blood. His glowing gold eyes zeroed in on the source of her inner thigh. He can hear her screams as Ruth sneaked back into her bedroom. Ruth didn't have a clue of what happened as she was knocked unconscious. Pennywise listens as her breath quickens, struggling to keep herself together. She hugs herself at the stomach, choking back a sob with a struggle.

She gulps, breathing deeply. "It hurts." Ruth whines.

Pennywise understood then. The scoundrel defiled the poor girl. His jaw sets, his fingers curled tightly into a trembling fist and eyes glowed even brighter. The male forcing himself on Ruth angered Pennywise immensely. He _should_ track the monster down and slaughter him.

_The brute __will__ pay,_ Pennywise growled to himself.

The unthinkable act done onto her broke Ruth.

He watched as she finally broke down crying. Ruth lets out a strangled whine, bending in half to lay against the pile of belongings. Her wails echoed in the atrium, shouting to the dead world around her. If the corpses could feel sympathetic, they would. They would even cry with her. The sight, even the sound of her anguish and despair, only made his anger skyrocket.

"Why? Why couldn't you kill me? I wouldn't have gone through that!" Ruth screams.

Pennywise can only watch with guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. If he had, Ruth would not have been raped. What happened to her is his fault.

"Please," Ruth pauses, strangling a cry. "Just kill me already! I can't take it anymore! I'm done! Please, kill me! I don't want to live." She begs while sobbing.

He sadly stares at her hunkering form, frowning. The sickening feeling in his stomach turned into a horrible pang and chest tightens. Ruth's plea festered in his brain like a disease. Pennywise concluded he _does not_ like the sound of her wailing. He doesn't even care for the sight of a disheartened Ruth. Ending her suffering _would_ be ideal.

He growls lowly and unhappily then moves.

Ruth laid along the ground, crying. She waited for him to devour her like he always promised. It never came. Despite the anguish, her curiosity made Ruth glance in his direction. He wasn't there. She looks around, realizing Pennywise is nowhere to be seen. Of course, his sudden disappearance confused her. Yet, Ruth felt a pang in her heart.

_He's letting me live still. Why?_

The thought of him abandoning her like this brought on a fresh set of tears. She deeply grimaces, violently shaking, and convulsing from hard sobs. Ruth made a whine.

_He's torturing me__

Her thought is interrupted when a loud clatter of a crash reverberated in the large cavern. Ruth bolts upwards, startled. The last thing she expected to hear was the sound of a needle scratching like a record player. Her head twitches sideways, the tears instantly stopping.

_What the hell?_

The scratching record player sounds again, drawing Ruth to stand. She slowly skirts the perimeter at the base of Pennywise's Tower towards the stage. The door that was initially closed for the stage wagon had sprung open. The platform uncomfortably sat empty. Ruth blinks, mouth gaping. Within seconds, music blared in the open like a foghorn. Ruth stood bewildered when she recognized the song as Bee Gee's _Stayin' Alive_.

_What, what is he doing? I don't understand._

For added effect, which Ruth doesn't know how Pennywise managed this, a disco ball drops from the middle of the atrium. She marvels at the white, bright pink, purple, and green spectacle which illuminated on her fair creamy skin. Ruth's widened eyes sparkle to life. She glances over her shoulder at the right moment to see a spitting image of John Travolta sliding into view. With his back to her, the Pennywise John Travolta takes the iconic stance from the movie poster.

Pennywise would like to console her, except he doesn't trust himself enough. Fear is still radiating from her wretched soul. He doesn't want to accidentally hurt Ruth. Talking about what transpired could help, but Ruth needs to calm down first. So, why not try and do something completely different? He needs to calm Ruth down and hopefully get her to laugh. If Pennywise gets her to smile, his mission would be even more of a success. She _needs_ this.

Comforting children is not in his nature. Except, Ruth is different. She welcomes death like an old friend. The poor young girl has lost her way. Ruth needs someone to help her fight. He'll provide that fight. Hopefully, this grand gesture will turn that frown right side up. With a determined small glance over his shoulder, he winks at her with a grin. Pennywise then breaks out in full disco mode to _You Should Be Dancing_.*

Ruth heaves a shuddering breath. Her lips tremble into a bright smile, and tears brimmed her eyes. She felt warmth swell in her chest and heart. She watched him relatively briefly before glancing down. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Ruth is quick to wipe them away. She wants to be mad at him, but Ruth can't find it in her heart to hate him, as of now. She's seeing a different side of him that the others don't. Or perhaps, Pennywise reserves this particular behavior only for her.

Unbeknownst to her, Pennywise had approached and offered a hand. When Ruth looked up, her gaze lands on his. He smiles, winking. Ruth's bright grin widens. She happily took his hand and joined the John Travolta Pennywise on stage. Her previous state dissolves in an instant. Ruth joyfully laughs while dancing with Pennywise the _Disco _Dancing Clown.

Pennywise learned something new about Ruth today. She _loves_ to dance. During their time together, he saw something no one else would see. Her _real _smile. It's a smile that brightened the room more than the colorful lights. The irritating child, he has dubbed since day one, smiled so brightly that it took his breath away. Ruth had fun dancing with him for hours on end. They even danced to Michael Jackson's _Thriller_, which Ruth was more than happy to show Pennywise the moves. Him morphing into the singer for added effect was especially neat for Ruth to see.

He may have slightly humiliated himself in stooping to this level, but it was _well_ worth it. The demonic creature found that laughter gave him a strange and unsustainable high. It can't be just any child's laughter to provide him with this feeling. It _must_ be Ruth's. He would much rather hear her cute giggles then those wails of anguish any day. Ruth has an infectious laugh. Pennywise heard Ruth laugh once before when she flung him as a snake at Twitchy Eddie, but it was for her enjoyment. To draw out a natural, carefree and joyous mirth because of him made Pennywise realize something. Ruth is her happiest when she is with him. He sees Ruth in her purest form when no one else ever will. He gives her a burst of life.

Pennywise knew then he is in trouble. He has grown quite fond of Ruth and _does_ enjoy having her around. He stops suddenly at this realization, a deep frown adorning his lips. The music halts with a scratch, making Ruth stop as well. Pennywise is quick to turn away, reverting to his clown form.

_Ugh, damnit, Ruth! Argh, no! Irritating child! Don't say her name!_

"Why did you stop?" Ruth questions, watching him stalking away and disappear.

Once he vanished, so did the disco ball and lights. They popped out of sight, leaving Ruth in the slate grayness again.

She glances over her shoulder towards what Ruth believes to be the backstage. It looked more like the ghostly bowels as seen in Poltergeist. _What is that?_

"Pen?" She called, inching herself closer to the abnormality.

"You _will_ _not_ return there," his voice cuts through a disturbing silence she didn't know was there.

Ruth glances upwards, finding Pennywise sitting on the pile five feet above her.

"Return where?"

Within a blink, Pennywise jumped down and stood inches from her. He stares down at her from the length of his nose, eyes gold. Ruth's chest tightens but doesn't back away this time. He inwardly scuffs at her bravery, yet he admires it.

_Irritating__,__ fearless child._

"You know where. Going back of what is supposed to be your home _will_ be the death of you."

Ruth stared back at him, understanding. Going back is not an option, it will only get worse for her. Staying here at Neibolt will guarantee her safety. Except Ruth knew she couldn't stay here for long periods. Jonathan and Jordan will figure out she's hiding from them. Would they come looking for her? Possibly, but Ruth doesn't know that for sure. For all she knew, they may want her to disappear.

If she doesn't go back, they will think she went missing like the others. Neither Jonathan nor Jordan will put any effort into looking for her anyway. They never wanted her, Jordan said so herself. Maybe, remaining here is for the best. The Neibolt House is her safe place, after all. She trusts Pennywise he will protect her from harm.

"You know, I won't go back there," Ruth replies with conviction.

"No, you _must_ promise me you won't go back there."

He wants to say her name. It's on the tip of his tongue. However, Pennywise won't say Ruth's name. It's a sign of attachment. Despite him realizing he enjoys having Ruth around and is fond of her, Pennywise must _not_ get attached. He must deny his affections for her.

Pennywise is nothing like Maturin. He's not loving, gentle or kind, let alone compassionate. Pennywise, or Dead Lights, is the Eater of Worlds. He eats children for crying out loud! The creature should have eaten Ruth by now. He can't do that because why? The girl lost her way and welcomes death with arms wide open. Ruth wants to die. So, why is he showing kindness to her, let alone protecting Ruth?

He scowled at her whereas Ruth regarded him softly with a frown.

After a moment, she answers, "I promise."

He doesn't say anything only nods in approval. Pennywise turns away, he needs some rest. Ruth watched him, searching his back.

"Dead Lights," Ruth lightly calls.

He halts. Ruth doesn't refer to him by that name. He glances over his shoulder at her, discovering Ruth shuffling in her spot. She's not looking at him only her feet. It took her a moment, but Ruth regarded him. Her eyes locked on his, shyly smirking. Ruth even has a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Pennywise stares, unsure if he should say anything. He's never been thanked for anything before. For some odd reason though, those two simple words made his chest swell. It's a feeling Pennywise can't quite explain. He felt _proud_. The evil being managed to turn Ruth's frown right side up. Pennywise cheered her up, and he's glad about it? What the hell is this child doing to him?

He shakes his head, growling.

"Irritating child," Pennywise groans, retreating.

Ruth watched him leave, searching his back still. She's beginning to understand his mannerisms and behavior around her. Pennywise has been referring to Ruth as such since they met. He has never called Ruth by her name. Ruth wonders if him not referring to her by name is a sign of attachment. Pennywise has yet to tell her the reason for keeping Ruth alive. Ruth is starting to believe Pennywise is taking a shine to her, maybe. Who knows with him. For all she knew, Pennywise could be buttering her up. She'll have to wait and see.

She wants to question him further about her discovery. He does have a lot of explaining to do. Ruth is not angry at him, at least not yet. She is more so disappointed right now. Once Pennywise clarifies everything, maybe then Ruth will understand him. For now, Ruth will let him rest. He needs it anyway. She might follow suit. The events from earlier and now dancing with Pennywise made Ruth tired.

Ruth does smile brightly from them dancing and having a gay ole time. She especially enjoyed boogieing it up to _You Should Be Dancing, _along with_ Boogie Shoes_. Pennywise had some _moves_. It was fun stepping back and watch him go. Everything about it was enjoyable. Plus, it distracted Ruth from what Jonathan did to her.

She turns on her heels to leave the sewer, smiling still. Ruth would prefer the couch then the ground. Plus, it will give Pennywise his space. When she turned, her eyes land on a toy Ruth remembered seeing in a history book of toys. She couldn't help but gasp excitedly and drops to her knees.

"Clarabelle!"

Pennywise watched her from afar. He saw the excited gleam in her eye when she found the clown doll. The smile that followed brightened her face even more. The young girl's excitement heightened when Ruth found another, she called Bozo. Pennywise would have never thought clowns would put a smile on her face. Her infatuation for them may be why Ruth wasn't afraid of him at first. He scuffs, turning on his left side to rest a while. A corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smirk.

_At least she is smiling now._

* * *

Ruth kept to her word. She never returned home for anything.

Ruth chose not to contact Mike about what happened. She didn't even want to talk with the Jewish Boy, Stan. Ruth left them in the dark of the recent developments. Pennywise wished she hadn't. Mike and Stan deserve to know after what they have done for her so far. Ruth explained why she doesn't want them to know. As long Jordan and Jonathan are around, Ruth is still trouble for them. Their involvement could cause more problems for her. Getting the police involved would be even worse. The adults can easily weasel themselves out of criminal charges. Jordan would target Ruth while Jonathan tortured the boys. Ruth doesn't want that.

Ruth is saving them from her barbaric parents. Pennywise understands that now.

Once Pennywise recovered from his injury in a matter of hours, he told her _everything_. Ruth deserved to know the truth about his nature. After she discovered his lair and the dead floating above, Pennywise had no choice. He's hidden this horrific fact from her since they met. Pennywise also told Ruth about the other Denbrough brother Georgie. She was upset with him, of course. Ruth had every right to be angry at him for murdering the sweet boy. He needed to survive, though. Pennywise wished to have explained that part to her. He even told her about him hurting Ben. Ruth wasn't particularly happy about that, either.

Pennywise felt he is giving her a reason to hate him and hopefully run Ruth off. He's grown attached to the girl. Pushing her away might release him from Ruth's figurative hold on him. Although she equally has an attachment to him. They're both entangled in a complex web of affections and emotions.

After Pennywise told her about Georgie and Ben, Ruth left him. Ruth opted to stay somewhere else instead of at Neibolt that night. Her absence hurt, only a little. Well, maybe a lot. He didn't think a part of him would miss the girl's presence. It made him realize something, though. The evil in him is capable of emotions. Pennywise wanted Ruth there so he could watch over her. Besides, leaving her alone would get the girl in unnecessary trouble. Despite her wishes to not search for her, his gut told him differently. He found Ruth at Bassey Park, hiding underneath the bridge where no one could see her. Pennywise watched her from afar that night with a frown, offended.

The day after that, Ruth remained to avoid him. Even the day after that. Ruth was undoubtedly upset with him over the death of Georgie and hurting Ben. He didn't like her being away. Their dynamic shifted, along with the routine. The house on Neibolt Street became unbearably quiet and lifeless without her there. By the third day of Ruth's absence, Pennywise became horribly unnerved by it. He searched for Ruth again. When Pennywise found her, Ruth _demanded _him to stay away. She even forbade him in searching for her. Ruth desired to be alone. Pain and anger overwhelmed his heart then. He went out of his way to put a smile on her face, and she rewarded him with a cold shoulder. Pennywise could have struck her, but he refused to stoop to that level.

Pennywise firmly believes Ruth is giving him a reason to kill her now.

He may very well follow through in doing the deed.

* * *

A/N: *I imagined this scene from the dance sequence in _Saturday Night Fever_, even _Despicable Me_


	14. Be Prepared, Danger Is On The Rise

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week! I have a few surprises in store in this chapter as things are going to get hairy. Remember, in the beginning, I didn't go into detail about Jordan? Well, you're going to find out. Also, be prepared for Chapter 14. It's going to be a heavy-hitter.

Anyway, enjoy the read! :)

09/16/20 Update: I fixed some of the dialogue, along with altering a few scenes.

* * *

Ruth's sudden disappearance not only worried Pennywise but Mike as well.

It's been almost a week since they last spoke. The only time Mike saw Ruth was when Richie nearly collided into her. He noticed then something was wrong. Mike wanted to ask but decided to leave Richie with her. It would have given them a chance to sort things out. Alas, that didn't happen. He was told Ruth cursed at him. Well, more specifically, "Fuck you, Richie." From what Mike also understands, Ruth never refers to Richie by name. Why is that? Richie didn't elaborate on the matter.

The moment they all stopped at Eddie's, shit went downhill from there. Bill was hell-bent in banding together and stop It. Beverly backed him up and wanted to run towards something. Mike wanted nothing to do with it. He's an outsider and wanted to keep it that way. Stan didn't want to get involved either because he didn't want to die. Ben plans on moving out of Derry. He won't be around whenever It returns. Richie didn't want to fight either. He got the piss scared out of him and didn't want to die like Georgie. Bill and Rich got into a fight after that.

Mike sighs heavily from remembering all of that. He even recalls the conversation he and Stan had. They both have feelings for Ruth and know of her living circumstances. Mike opened up about all of it since Stan mentioned Ruth seemed zombie-like. He didn't like the way Ruth appeared. Stan wanted to ask, but something told him to keep quiet. Mike was in the same boat. Whatever held them from speaking to Ruth has other plans for their friend.

Since that day, Mike and Stan grew worried about Ruth. She hasn't been around, and it frightened them. Richie believes Ruth "befriended" the clown. Mike wanted to believe that, along with Stan, but they knew. They know something happened to Ruth. Mike suspects The Greyson's has something to do with her disappearance.

To know for sure, Mike must visit her home. Just this morning, Mike voiced his motives to Stan, who highly advised against it. He knows it's risky, but Mike needs to know. Mike went against Stan's urgent warning and came here. He can only hope Ruth greets him as she did before.

He stood in the driveway briefly, then eased himself off his bike. With a quick breath, Mike approached Ruth's home. Every fiber of his being is screaming at him to not go, but his aching heart spoke differently. Mike cares deeply about Ruth. He needs to know. With a heavy exhale, Mike raps at the door. His heart jumped to his throat when a thought struck him. Mike saw the truck and the red car. Ruth's parents are at home.

_Oh, fuck! What the hell am I doing? Leave you, idiot! You're going to get Ruth in trouble,_ Mike screamed at himself.

Mike listened, backing off quickly. An unbearable knot twisted in his stomach when he heard the door squeak open. He stiffens. _Oh, shit and Shinola!_

"Who are you?" A female questioned, her voice fruity yet orotund.

Mike, who stood petrified, stares absently at the woman in front of him. She has Marilyn Monroe's flaxen blonde hair that came to her shoulders, dishwater blonde showed at the roots, and styled in subtle waves. The woman has these beautiful lush green eyes that reminded Mike of a dark and wet forest. He blinks, scanning the woman up and down. Whoever the woman is, she's relatively attractive. She has slender legs, fair in complexion, and tight full lips which are pursed. Mike noticed a dusting of pale freckles at her hollowed cheeks and nose, even a blotchy birthmark at the corner of her right eye.

_Um, she's pretty. Who is she now?_ Mike asks himself.

"Um, uh, sorry, I must have the wrong house," Mike answers dumbly while still staring.

The woman cocks her head slightly. "Who are you looking for then?"

"Uh, the Greyson Residence."

"This is The Greyson Residence. What do you want, and who the fuck are you?" She snapped with agitation.

_Could you be a little less hostile, lady? Jeez,_ Mike thought to himself.

He opened his mouth to answer when Jonathan came up from behind and laid a hand on the woman's back. Jonathan glared daggers at Mike, his lips a thin line.

_Oh, fucking shit and Shinola!_

"Well, look who we have here. If it isn't Mike Hanlon, the Colored Boy. What are you doing in these parts, boy?" Jonathan grated.

"You know this kid?" The woman inquired, glaring at Mike still.

"Yeah, he came by here several weeks ago and returned some stupid library book Amber dropped."

The woman's eyes flickered, her head cocking in the opposite direction now. "Oh."

"Look, I'm really sorry to have bothered you. I just wanted to know if you had seen Ruth around." Mike directed this towards Jonathan.

"Why do you care? You shouldn't be around my daughter, to begin with." The woman sneered.

Mike stares, befuddled. _Huh?_

"Your daughter?" He questions carefully, eyeballing the woman again, who sighed heavily.

"Yes, Amber is my daughter. I know I don't look like it."

Mike continues to stares, taken aback yet extremely confused. _Wait, this is Jordan?_

"You're Jordan?"

Jordan rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, I'm Jordan. Now, what do you want with her?"

He glares a moment longer before answering.

"I didn't know who she was at first since I'm an outsider and out of the loop on some things. I met Ruth officially several weeks ago to drop off her library book. I deliver meats to the butcher shops and usually see her around. For the last week or so, I haven't seen her. I figured I keep an eye on Ruth if she ever spoke to anyone when she shouldn't be. You know, help you guys out." Mike explained with a relaxed shrug.

Jordan observes him, reading Mike for any deception. Oddly enough, she saw no sign of dishonesty. Mike has perfected his storytelling. Jordan believes him.

"Oh, unfortunately, I haven't seen her around for about a week myself."

Jonathan watches Jordan and Mike, confusing contorting his features. Jonathan remembers the conversation he had with Henry; he doesn't buy it. Mike rescued Ruth from getting hit by a truck and rode off with her. The whole looking after Ruth for them is complete bullshit.

"Really? From what Henry informed me, you saved _our _little girl from getting hit by a damn truck. The next minute you rode off with her, and who knows what happened after that. So, tell me, _Mike_, why are you really here?"

Jordan's features scrunched, glaring dangerously at Mike now. "Is that so?"

_Fuck, not good, not good at all. I should have listened to Stan,_ Mike berated himself.

He went to answer but stops. Yes, he's caught in a lie. However, Mike noticed something peculiar about the Greyson's now that he's met both of them. Neither of them has traits that would benefit Ruth's appearance. He eyes Jordan again. Ruth looks nothing like her mother Mike was led to believe. On top of which, Jordan is shapely and sinewy, whereas Ruth is petite. He glances at Jonathan. He's noticing more features than the first time he saw Jonathan. The man is wiry, toned, and tanned. Working in construction made him a bronze god. Jonathan is attractive to a degree. He is intimidating with a square jawline, a Romanesque nose a lot like Jordan's, and a chinstrap beard with a goatee.

_How are they, Ruth's parents? She doesn't look like either of them?_ Mike thought.

"Speechless, are we? You know, I don't like liars."

Mike gulps, observing Jordan now. He noticed her hand reach inside her pocket and snatch a cigarette. She pulls it up to her lips while glaring at him still. Mike does not like the looks of her. As he continued to stare, he caught something else. It stuck out of her pocket where she had the cigarette, a pocketknife. Mike flicks his eyes back on her, seeing her jaw square.

_Who exactly are these people? _

"What are you looking at, _Mike_?" Jordan asked him.

Mike doesn't flinch; in fact, he puffs his chest. He glares at her, his lips lightly pursing.

"Nothing, Mrs. Greyson. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Have a good day now." Mike answers, turning quickly.

Now that he's met Jordan, Mike has a firm belief that The Greyson's are not who they appear. One of them is not a parent to Ruth, maybe even both. He's going to talk with Stan about what this discovery.

"Hey! Your name is Mike, isn't it?"

Mike looks back, glaring at her with a determined glint. "Yes, Mike Hanlon, the Home School Kid."

Jordan puffs her cigarette, frowning deeply. "Well, Mike Hanlon, the Homes School Kid, I'll let Amber know that her _friend_ came by. That is if she _ever _turns up again."

Mike didn't like the sound of that. _What does she mean by ever turning up? Something is not right here._

He thought about leaving it alone, but his mouth wouldn't stop. "You know, I may have met Ruth once, but she has ginger hair. Why is it none of you do?"

From this short of a distance, Jordan's gaze hardened. "_That _is none of your damn business, _Mike_." She viciously snarls.

He opens his mouth to retort, only to close when someone else came on the scene.

"MIKE!"

Mike stiffened slightly, but he turned to the voice. He saw Stan coming towards him, looking frantic.

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't be here," Stan approached, grabbing Mike by the arm.

"And just who the hell are you?" Jonathan demanded with a snarl.

"Don't answer that," Mike whispers urgently, following Stan.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You just got Ruth in deeper trouble, Mike."

"HEY! I'm talking to you, you little_" Jonathan came up from behind and snatched Stan at the collar, yanking him back. Stan yelps, cowering.

Mike snapped. He turned on his heel and clocked Jonathan in the jaw. The man staggers back, releasing Stan's shirt. Stan almost fell with the man, but Mike was quick to stabilize him. He held him up before stepping in front of Stan protectively. An intense fire burned in his coal-black eyes at Jonathan from laying a hand on Stan.

"You listen to me, you sum bitch! You don't come after one of my friends like that _ever _again. If you so much as lay a hand on him or me, not only will I tell my granddad of what happened, I will go to the authorities and have your short-tempered white ass arrested. You hear me!"

Jonathan glared dangerously at Mike then. "You should not have struck me, _boy_."

Stan stood behind Mike, mouth gaping and eyes wide. He watched as Mike stood up to the large man, frightened to the core. Stan doesn't like the fact Mike went against his warning and came here. He can't believe himself for coming. Well, Stan had a bad feeling Mike disregarded his advice. He needed to come here and stop Mike. So, he's glad Mike came. Stanley is glancing from Jonathan to Jordan suspiciously. They do not look anything like Ruth.

_Wolves in sheep's clothing_, Stan's father's voice rang in his ears.

He watched as Jonathan advanced on Mike, getting ready to strike. Except, Jordan intercepts and wrangles him in.

"Enough!" She bellows at him, rage blazing in her forest eyes.

Jordan glares at Jonathan, her lips pursed angrily. "Restrain yourself this instant. Striking the boy will draw unnecessary attention. We don't need that. Now calm the fuck down."

Jonathan glares at Mike then at Stan, frowning. "Fine, sure. If I see either of you two back here again, I will put you in an early grave."

"Did you seriously just threaten us?" Stan boldly questions, his fist trembling at his side.

The male towers, glaring at the teenager with malice. He inches forward, forcing the two back. "Yeah, yeah, I did. Why? You got a problem with that, flamer?"

"Back off, Jonathan," Jordan growls, pulling him away from Mike and Stan.

She glares at him for a moment then towards the boys.

"You boys best get off my property before I call the cops on you for trespassing. If Amber ever does come home, I'll point her in your direction, Mike. Now, leave."

Mike stares at Jordan while Stan pulled him towards their bikes. He sees it in Jordan's eyes, fury. Coming here was a mistake; he can see that now. Mike has an inkling that something horrible is going to happen now. He forced himself to move, following Stan. Mike doesn't take his eyes off Jordan or Jonathan as he climbed on then rushed down the road with Stan in tow.

_I must find Ruth!_

* * *

Jordan watched Mike and Stan rush down the road, scowling angrily. Her fingers twist, snapping the cigarette in half. She turns to Jonathan, pushing him towards the house. Jordan makes one last glance at the street, then entered the threshold where Jonathan started freaking out.

"Son of a fucking bitch! That little slut has been talking! They know!"

"You need to settle the fuck down, Jon. I highly doubt she knows anything."

"How do you know for sure? You saw the way those little punks were looking at us."

"Again, they don't know jack shit! If my nuisance of a daughter did say something, the police would be here by now. Now shut the fuck up."

Jordan approaches the phone, angrily grabbing it despite a nervous twitch of her fingers. "She should have listened to me."

Jonathan grew agitated when he saw Jordan on the phone. "No, no, I can't go back there, Jordan. I can't!"

"Maybe it would be best," Jordan mumbles under her breath.

"Fucking shit, Jo! I don't care if I have to take out a couple of cops or those two boys to not go back to that fucking hell hole. It will be an electric chair for me!" Jonathan frantically screams, pulling his hair.

"You are not going anywhere, _dear_ brother. I'll make sure of that," Jordan reassures.

"How? What are you going to do, Jo?" Jonathan screams again.

"You need to pipe it down. Can't you see the phone in my hand?"

Jonathan glares, "Who the fuck are you calling?"

"Quiet," Jordan instructs harshly while shakily rotating numbers.

"Jo," Jonathan growls, inching towards her.

"Shut up," she grounds.

"I'm warning you, Jordan. Don't you dare call_."

"What?" A male voice demanded through the receiver.

The voice startled Jordan, causing her to flinch and tremble. Her bottom lip quivering then glances at Jonathan, who glowers.

"You need to work on your phone etiquette, Butch." Her voice is soft and low.

"Ah, Christ! What the fuck do you want?"

"Butch, I know we didn't leave on the best of terms, but I need your help."

"Aw, hell! What sort of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"It's not me who is in trouble, it's Ruth."

He grunts, "What about the skank?"

"I know you don't like her much, but I'm worried. She's missing."

He chokes, spews, then a clatter of beer cans follows.

"What the fuck? She's missing? When?"

"Yes, she's missing. Ruth hasn't been home for almost a week. I'm starting to worry something has happened to her, but I really don't want to think the worse. Has Henry, by any chance, seen her?"

"HENRY!" Butch yells loudly.

Jordan flinches from his booming voice, tears burning her vision.

"What?" Jordan hears Henry call.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who, Ruth. Where is she?"

There is a short pause before Henry stutters. "I haven't seen her for almost two weeks!"

"Bullshit! I know you've seen her around."

"Yeah, several days after she punched me in the fucking nuts!"

"Oh, boohoo! Now, where is she?"

"I swear! I don't know! The guys and I have been looking all over for her! We can't find her anywhere!"

Jordan's features softened and pressed her lips to stifle a whimper.

"Butch," Jordan inquires gently.

Butch groans, "God, fuck damnit if you are lying_."

"I'm not, dad! Call The Cris's or The Huggins' if you like to confirm, but I have not seen Ruth."

"Butch," Jordan calls again, her throat tightening.

Butch sighs, "Fuck. I'll file a missing child report for you. We'll find her, Jo."

"Thank you, Butch. Do me a favor and ask Henry to continue searching for her. If he finds her, have him bring Ruth home. I miss her terribly." She sobs lightly.

Jonathan watched Jordan, biting his knuckle to keep himself quiet.

"Will do, Jo. Take care now, and don't fret. We'll find her." Butch replies solemnly.

"Thank you, Butch. We'll talk soon."

Jordan immediately hangs up and just stares at it. She searched the creamy beige plastic for the tiniest form of comfort as her stomach coiled unpleasantly. Usually, whenever Ruth disappears from here, it's two to three days. Jordan knows her daughter runs off to escape her hell and hangs out somewhere to feel some sort of security. She won't reprimand her for that, of course. Jordan did the same when she was Ruth's age from dealing with her misgivings. The only time she punishes Ruth is when her daughter disobeys or is high off her horses and seeing demons from her past. Jordan is furious with Ruth for breaking her number one rule yet again. However, with her hardwired motherly instincts, Jordan can't help but feel uneasy and frightened for her child. She doesn't know what has become of Ruth. Jordan doesn't know if she is alive, hurt, abducted, or lying in a ditch somewhere dead. The thought made her lips quiver violently, and tears are threatening to fall. Although there is another part of Jordan is glad, Ruth has disappeared. It eases a dark shadow from looming over her shoulders anytime Ruth was near, which always weighed Jordan down like a sack of wet sand plummeting to the bottom of a deep lake.

A banging sound erupted near her ear, snapping Jordan out of her thoughts with a startled yelp and balked backward only to collide into Jonathan's chest.

He stood behind her with his fist balled near the telephone, glaring down at Jordan with a snarl.

"You stupid little bitch, why did you call _him_?"

Jordan heaves a sigh then stepped out from under him.

"To find Ruth, why else? She disappeared, Jonathan."

"Yeah, I know that, but you could have just called the police department other than that piece of shit."

"I called Butch for a reason! Now shut the fuck up about it, christ!"

His nose flared as Jonathan took a step forward, causing Jordan to flinch. He grins from her cowering, which in turn gave him control of the situation.

"You understand why we need her back, don't you?"

Jordan frowns and diverts her gaze. "I do."

"And do you remember why?"

"Yes," she replies, robotically, then turned her attention elsewhere.

"That's a good girl. And were you crying?"

"No, of course! Do remember I am an actress."

"Who didn't get her chance in the limelight."

"Must you keep reminding me?"

Jordan rebuked before turning sharply away from him and towards the master bedroom.

"Well, if you weren't whoring around with the Cop and Big Shot, and were fertile at the time because you didn't use protection, you would not have gotten pregnant, you stupid bitch."

"I fucking know that! I slept with Rutherford, or Mr. Big Shot, as you put it, was because he was handsome," Jordan replies, as she shakily brought a cigarette to her lips.

"And freaking loaded to the teeth," Jonathan adds.

"Yeah, that, too."

Jonathan studies Jordan for a moment as she lights her cigarette. "You do realize we are both in trouble here, right?"

She glances at him, her features slacked, and showed no emotion.

"I know that."

"So, you know if Amber finds out the truth about anything, we are fucking done."

"I realize that."

"So, why don't we go wherever the dough is stashed and get the fuck out of Derry?"

"It's not that easy," Jordan answers with a ribbon of wispy smoke leaving her lips.

Jonathan glares, "What do you mean?"

"Meaning, Ruth is the sole heir to Rutherford's inheritance, which includes a substantial amount of money and some house. As long as Ruth is alive, we can't touch it."

Jonathan stares horrified. "You've kept the little slut alive this long, why?"

"It states in Rutherford's will: once Ruth comes of age fourteen, everything goes into her name. Her birthday is tomorrow, you know."

"So," he inquires, stalling.

"If you seriously want to go through with this, you would have to make her death look like an accident."

Jonathan bounces on his feet excitedly, grinning madly. "We're going to be filthy rich!"

"Don't get too excited, though. If, for whatever reason, Ruth puts up a fight, Butch will know she was murdered."

"The girl is scrawny, to begin with. What kind of fight can she put up?"

Jordan smiled suddenly, where her dingy whites show, "You never know about people until they are pushed to their limits."

When Jonathan scowls at her, she swiftly turned away and into the master to stare wistfully at the _Hidden by Nature_ poster again, something Jordan does whenever she is stressed.

He watched her leave, hearing her mumble something but couldn't figure out what. He knows this, though, his sister Jordan wished she never met Ruth's father.

Both him and Jordan committed heinous acts. He was already in trouble with the state of Maine and was on trial facing multiple accounts of manslaughter. Of course, this was before Jonathan got sentenced to life imprisonment at Shawshank. He heard about Jordan auditioning for a starring role in a horror slash thriller film. He would have gone to see it for the sake of his only family then.

Their mother left them high and dry when they were kids. He was ten at the time while Jordan was seven. They had a deadbeat father who could care less about them. Jonathan had to step up to the plate and take care of his little sister. That was too great of a burden at such a young age.

They were almost decent kids, too. Jordan excelled in her studies and became one of those popular girls. Not the cliché kind where she is the head cheerleader dating the school's star quarterback. That was not Jordan. Jordan was a popular nerd and had a tremendous gift in acting. She was also considered the school's slut, which caused a lot of break-ups. Apparently, she was a good lay as one of the boys Jordan slept with put it. Jonathan was happy to knock their teeth out of his skull. Even though Jordan was the well-known, nerdy slut, she was also strange and unusual. She always complained about too much negativity surrounding her and sought attention from the weird emo looking kids, along with a few aspiring actresses in drama class. They seemed to provide Jordan with some sort of happiness when home life was already fuck up.

Jonathan was the silent, observant introvert who was extremely protective of his sister. Whenever he beat up a boy, everyone assumed it was the other guy. They never suspected him. Of course, it caught up with him when his father laid hands on Jordan. Jonathan beat his father to the point of killing him. The authorities would have arrested him if he and his sister hadn't fled the city of Portland to come here. From there, things looked up for them.

Unfortunately, their luck ran out by the time they were in their early adult years. Jordan got her part in an upcoming major film while he got arrested. Other than his father, Jonathan, killed other people. He went to Shawshank with no hope of parole or bail. Jordan was whoring around with the cop when she met Ruth's father. The guy had money. Jordan figured she would sleep with the guy, get his help, and use that money to bail Jonathan out, not that he needed it. He couldn't get bail, even if he wanted. Shit went downhill from there.

_Oh, well, Jordan will get the revenge she wants soon. I, for one, desire it more,_ Jonathan thought.

He stalked towards the master. A metaphorical lightbulb went off, and an evil grin surfaced, "Oh, Jordan."

Jonathan sees her from behind the door, watching Jordan lightly cry.

"Baby sister," he calls.

Jordan hesitantly looks his way, her eyes red and tears streaming. She gulps, trembling under his intense gaze.

"Yes, big brother," Jordan quavered.

"You know I will do anything for you, JoJo. So, I have an idea I'm certain you will accept."

She shook violently with eyes widening to dollars and jaw squared.

"No," Jordan growls with a snap of her cigarette.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm not going through with it."

Jonathan storms forward with fists balled at his sides and jaw set; his eyes burned, and nose flared angrily as he approached the door with the intent of wailing on her.

Upon approaching, Jordan pushes him back with tremendous force. He falls backward and lands squarely on his back, then the door slammed with a defiant snap.

"You stay the fuck away from me!"

From behind the paneling, Jonathan swiftly stood to his feet and collided into the door, causing the doorknob to rattle.

"Goddamnit, Jordan! Open the fucking door this instant!"

"Fuck you!"

His balled fists started pounding at the thick wood paneling, which began to show hairline cracks.

"Open the door!"

"Go away!"

Jordan pressed her back against the door and feet planted on the floor. She held her ground in keeping the door from swinging open while clutching onto something in her palm and mumbling under her breath.

"Damnit, Jordan! Open the door!"

She strains, her barrier between him and his fists that are bound to land upon her flesh, is slipping. Jordan felt her brother's wrath one too many times when they were teenagers. They are close, like siblings should, but her brother has a love of which is unhealthy and destructive. Jonathan loves Jordan in more ways than she wants; it frightens her more than the illusion of her past floating in front of her every day. She hates the way he looks at her as if Jordan were his salvation, but deep down, Jonathan knew she wasn't the entrance to righteousness. He gets this sense of joy, intimidating her into submission and gets his way; rather, Jordan likes it or not. If Jordan loses herself and abides by his destructive nature, she ends up further in her own darkness.

The door jolts harshly from behind her, causing Jordan to lose concentration. Her palms slap against the cold surface of the floor, adding weight to her back as she pressed against the paneling. Her lips move frantically, either mumbling a prayer or wishing for him to leave.

"Jordan! Open up, baby girl! Now!"

Jordan refused to respond or may be concentrated on the words that flowed from her lips.

She didn't hear Jonathan growl and punched the door. It grew silent afterward, leaving Jordan to the sounds of the house. It creaked, groaned, and popped, one noise snapped Jordan's eyes open... footsteps. It sounded they were retreating, leaving Jordan be for now. She sighs heavily from holding a breath, relieved. Jordan slowly stood to her feet, listening still for any noises that would disturb the silence. Nothing.

Jordan waited a moment to make sure everything is indeed calm before she could leave the confines of her room. She cautiously turns the knob and eases the door open only a hair. Jordan peers through the crack, searching in the shadows for Jonathan's waiting form. She doesn't see him. Jordan hesitates, unsure if she should trust her surroundings. It's too quiet, and that is more alarming than not seeing her brother nearby. For all she knew, Jonathan could be hiding in one of the closets in the hallway, the bathroom, or kitchen. She is not going to play the dumb blonde card and investigate. In fact, being prepared for the worse, Jordan silently reaches for a baseball bat that sat nearby. She snatches it then stood away from the door, raising her weapon, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The one thing Jordan didn't think about is the windows directly behind her. She realized straight away why the house is so quiet; Jonathan went around the house to enter through one of the windows in the master. There was a creak, setting her off like a firecracker on the fourth of July. She whirls and swung, hitting Jonathan at his shoulder with a thwack. He shouts but doesn't let Jordan's attack faze him. Jonathan reaches for her, but she swiftly struck him again, once on his thigh, then his stomach. Jonathan doubles over but refused to fall. He snatched the bat and pulled, resulting in Jordan to stumble and unwillingly gave Jonathan the upper hand. He forces her backward and onto the bed, holding Jordan down with the bat at her throat. She gags, struggling to breathe and attempted to push him off, her feet kicking.

Jonathan glares down at her, snarling viciously and with that dangerous look in his eyes.

"Don't you back out on me, you fucking whore!"

Jordan gasped, trying to form a word but couldn't.

"I don't care if you're gaining a conscious, but you are going through with it rather you like or not!"

Jordan continued to gasp for air, her fight slowly slipping. She sputters his name, tears brimming her eyes as she stared at him.

He threateningly presses the smooth wooden bat harder on Jordan's throat. "You are going to listen to my plan, you little fucking whore. If you ever attempt to betray me, I will kill you, Jordan. I don't give a flying fuck if you are my sister or not, do you understand me?"

She struggled at first, but Jordan quickly nodded in agreement, whimpering.

Satisfied, Jonathan removed the bat from her throat. She coughed and sucked in air, trembling from head to toe as fear still coursed through her veins. The last thing Jordan expected is the bat striking her. The impact instantly knocked her out, already leaving a nasty bruise on the left side of her head.

It clatters to the floor, then Jonathan immediately turned to leave the room. He stops though to glance at the motionless Jordan, a sick grin crossed his lips. Jonathan hastily approaches his unconscious sister, lightly touching her face, neck, and chest.

"Once your little whore of a daughter is out of the way, you will be all mine, my sweet baby sister."

Jonathan leans over her and pecks a kiss where the bruise developed at Jordan's left temple then the corner of her mouth.

"So sweet," he whispers as Jonathan caressed her jaw then pulled away.

He exits the room with a pep in his step, leaving Jordan lying on the bed, who ends up grimacing and stifles a sob the moment Jonathan left.

* * *

Thursday, July 20

Twenty-four hours later, around 7:30 p.m.

_It's been a week now_, Ruth, sadly thought.

It's true, a week slowly went by for Ruth. There was no excitement or laughter. She kept her distance from Pennywise for a reason. After learning the horrible truth about his nature, Georgie's death, and Pennywise hurting Ben, Ruth needed time alone. She was going through a conflict of emotions at the time. Ruth was furious at him. She didn't like the fact Pennywise was going around killing people. At the same time, though, she desperately wanted to understand. Pennywise, who became her protector, made Ruth smile and laugh. She thought about forgiving him on the spot, but her grief for Georgie was overshadowed. Ruth doesn't even like the fact she made him stay away. She cried for hours and well into the night for being cruel to him. Pennywise showed concern for her, and Ruth was a bitch towards him. She at least kept her promise to him in not returning to the hell hole.

Despite everything, the time away gave her time to think. She needed it. Ruth came to a couple of conclusions: she likes both Mike and Stan, yet Ruth is growing overly fond of Pennywise.

Ruth's crush on Mike is understandable. Mike is kind, honest, and heroic. He saved her life and offered safety at his home. She thought about going there but opted not to. Ruth didn't want to be bombarded with questions and regularly watched over. They probably wouldn't, though. Leroy and Mike would give her space until she was ready to talk. They're dependable people. Ruth could count on them if she needed help.

Ruth cares about Stan. She knows the cute boy has a crush on her. Ruth realized he was when they met at the drug store several weeks ago. Stan gives her the butterflies and can be flirtatious with him. Although Ruth does the same to Mike. Except, he doesn't get fidgety or compliments her. Stan is like that with her, which he also manages to make Ruth smile and blush. Ruth is beginning to think she has more of a crush on him than Mike. Stan cares about her. If he didn't, Stan wouldn't have directed Ruth to his hiding spot outside of Derry. Ruth made sure to give him a clue she went there.

Ruth went there to hide and think. During her time away, Ruth couldn't stop thinking about Pennywise. Well, the creature that is Pennywise. He provided Ruth with the attention she never received before and craved. While Mike and Stan showed concern towards her in their own way, Pen displayed a little more. Granted, he always liked to scare her and pretend he doesn't care. Ruth knows better. She can read people _and _creatures well. He cares but is probably denying his affections like she was before.

She finally accepted her own affections for the evil being. Ruth realizes Pennywise is murdering people, except there is a reason for it. He didn't explain why he would. She concluded he kills to survive. Ruth compared him to a bear, sort of. Bears eat the necessary intake of their diet before winter hibernation. Pennywise must do the same thing. He preys on children who have lost their innocence to survive. Their fear is his salt, a seasoning to taste better.

How Ruth came to that conclusion? Ruth reached a thorough understanding of his habits, mannerisms, behavior, and perceptions. There is something about the evil being of which stuck out. The creature, whatever Pennywise is, who has been here far longer than man, is probably alone. Ruth doesn't know that for sure, though. She wondered if Pennywise understands or knows what his real vulnerabilities are? He could feel fear if the being in him is overpowered by someone much mightier than he. Ruth is a perfect example. She isn't afraid of him anymore, because Pennywise is powerless with her around. The only thing he can do is the comical jump scares.

Ruth knows he is not human and can't express emotions like she can. The creature is not empathetic, compassionate, let alone kind. Except, he is different towards her. Is she a buffer of the sort? It would explain why Pennywise went out of his way to make Ruth smile. Her defense against his hostility could be ricocheting towards his emotionless heart. It's an intriguing outlook, to say the least. Is it true, though? Ruth must find out from him.

Once Ruth understood everything on her own terms, she decided to leave her hideout. She needs to see Pennywise again. Ruth misses their dynamic, the semi-predictable routine, the scares, and see the forms he takes. Hell, Ruth enjoys the minimal exchanges they have. They had an odd relationship. Is there hope to rekindle their bond? Ruth would like to think so. That is, of course, he doesn't hate her. She gave him a good reason to kill her now. Ruth still wants him to. Dying would release Ruth from this ungodly world that has anchored her body.

Except, Ruth would like to explore their odd relationship further. Despite everything he has done, Ruth won't ever forget their time together dancing. His gesture in cheering her up was monumental. That wasn't Pennywise the Evil Dancing Clown she saw. He was someone else. Pennywise saw Ruth's anguish, and instead of killing her, he made Ruth genuinely smile. She has never smiled so much or laughed with joy in her life. He did something for her when no one else ever will. Ruth loves that fun side she drew out of him.

_I __must__ go back. __I know__ I've worried Pen__ and__ hurt him__ terribly. He needs to explain himself further. I didn't give Pen that opportunity. __Hopefully, he's not horribly mad at me. I do wonder if he searched for me__ despite my cruel request to stay away. I miss him a lot__,_ Ruth thought.

Ruth blithely walked down the road, lightly smirking. She's five minutes away from the Neibolt House. In a way, she's excited to see him but is nervous.

Unbeknownst to her, Belch's Trans-Am sped up from behind. The blare of his horn startled Ruth, snapping her out of her daze. She stops, mouth gaping.

_Oh, shit and Shinola!_

She thought about running, but it was too late. The car squealed to a stop. Henry quickly came up from behind and snatched her. Ruth screams, struggling to fight him off.

"We looked everywhere for you, sweet cheeks," Victor replies, approaching Henry struggling with her.

He watched as Henry tried to hoist Ruth off the ground.

"Get off of me!" Ruth screamed, twisting in his arms.

"Henry, go easy, please," Belch pleaded.

He stood to the side, watching Ruth struggle to get free. Belch wanted to step in and help, but he knew what would happen. He saw Ruth glance over at him, begging for aid. Belch stares apologetically, frowning. The look in her eye explained it all. She is disappointed in him right now but understood. Belch can't do anything to jeopardize their secret relationship.

_Fuck me,_ Belch says to himself guiltily.

"Shut up! Quit squirming." Henry bellows.

"Damnit, Henry, let go!" Ruth yells, fighting to get free still.

"Nope. I was instructed by your mother to return you home," Henry informed.

He stops trying to pull her off the ground at her chest. Instead, Henry stoops, grabs at her thighs, then flings Ruth over his shoulder.

"HEY! Henry, you son of a bitch, let me down!"

Ruth punches and slaps at his back, growling. "LET ME DOWN!" She enunciates.

"No can do, princess. You had Jordan worried sick. She wants you home."

Victor watched as Henry carried Ruth to the car, a sickening feeling developed in his gut. He sees something in her eyes that Henry failed to notice. Ruth is terrified.

_What __is she__ afraid of__? __Aw, crap, I don't like this, _Victor thought to himself.

"Damnit, Henry! Let me down! I can't go back there! Please, don't take me back!" Ruth screams, desperately slapping and punching his back.

_I can't go back there, I just can't!_

"OW! Fucking shit, bitch! You're going back, rather you like it or not."

He approached the car, shoving her in. Ruth fights still, kicking and pushing him away. She tries to escape, but Henry prevents her from doing so. He crawls in after Ruth, cramming her towards the back. Henry situated himself close to Ruth and wrapped an arm around her.

"Argh, damnit Henry, let_."

Henry slaps a hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts.

"Shh, you'll draw attention," he purrs in Ruth's ear, stroking her neck.

Ruth violently shakes, her lips tremble from underneath Henry's hand. She wants to cry and will. A few tears rolled from her eyes as Henry continued to trail his fingers down her neck.

Henry turns to Belch, who stood outside the car. "Get your ass in and let's go, Belch," he starts. He eyes Ruth again, caressing her arm now. "We need to drop off the precious cargo."

Belch reluctantly follows his instruction with a frown. He climbed in, watching Ruth from the rearview mirror. He blinks slowly, which Ruth's frightened gaze softens, only a little. With a sigh, Belch regards Henry.

"Remove your hands from her, Henry," he instructs.

Henry glares hardly. "_Excuse me?_"

"Dude, you may be the boss, but this is my car. Now, get your hands off her. Ruth won't make a sound, right?" Belch ordered, watching Ruth.

She quickly nods, promising him she won't scream or shout.

Henry eyes the two for a moment with a sneer, then he removes his hands from her. When he did, Ruth pulls far away from him. She sits on the opposite end of Henry. He watched her for a moment, scowling then turned to Victor, who stood outside the vehicle.

"Yo, what the hell Vic? Get your ass in here, man." Henry barks.

Vic remained to stay where he was, fear webbing through her veins like wildfire. "I don't think we should take her home, Henry."

Henry glared, "I don't give a flying fuck what you think. Now get your ass in here!"

"Henry, hear me out," Vic argues, the sickening feeling intensifying.

"Henry, I really think you," Belch started but is talked over.

"Shut up! You don't think you don't even tell me what I should do. Now get in the car and let's go!"

Victor watches Henry, defeated. He sighs then moved towards the car. Once inside, Vic glances over at Ruth, who stares at him in fright. He knows they should not take her back home.

"Move it," Henry ordered towards Belch.

With a heavy sigh, Belch reluctantly listens to Henry. He makes a final glance at Ruth, who stared down at the floor. Belch hates this for her.

_I'm so sorry, Ruth,_ Belch thought to himself. He then drove her back home of which will be Ruth's soon to be grave.


	15. An Unhappy Birthday: Part One

A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry, it took me a bit to update. I had to make some adjustments and edits. It's a stressful, heavy-hitter of a chapter and a little longer than usual. So, readers beware of violence and character death(s) ahead—nothing too graphic or explicit descriptions for it to be rated M, at least in my opinion. If you think it should be, let me know, and I'll change the rating. Also, I'm rewriting Ch. 15, so it's going to take me a bit to finish. So, hang tight, peeps. :)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read. (Slides a box of tissue out) You might need this.

UPDATE: I went back fixed up a couple of things that were missing, along with a few grammatical errors.

09/16/20 UPDATE: I went through and altered a couple of scenes, along with some dialogue.

* * *

It's happening, Ruth is going back and against her will.

She avoided going home at all costs. Ruth even promised Pennywise she wouldn't. Would he know she did? Ruth can only hope Pennywise is not running around, searching for his next victim. She knows what will happen when Henry drops her off. Jordan will appear innocent, and Jonathan would be behind her grinning. They will fake their joy.

Ruth gulps, her eyes never leaving the car floor. She can feel Henry watching her but choose not to say a word. Ruth had calmed down some but is still freaking out. She should have been paying attention to her surroundings. Otherwise, Ruth wouldn't be in this position.

The silence in the car is thick and tense. Belch refused to rush in returning Ruth. He's taking his time in hopes of Henry changing his mind, but he said not a word. Belch wants to say what Ruth told him weeks ago. Except, Belch made a promise to her that he won't reveal her secret to anyone. Now, it's going to end up killing her. Belch sighs as he turned a corner. Not too far away now.

Victor kept quiet himself while occasionally checking on Ruth. He always found her staring at the floor. The knot in his stomach intensified every second they got closer, especially now. He turns in his seat, seeing Ruth absently staring at the fabric and is tracing patterns with a finger. Tears are rolling from her eyes, and she is trembling. Victor frowns with a heavy sigh. He opens his mouth to say something, only to close. What can he say?

"Where were you, Ruth?" Henry asked suddenly, disturbing the silence.

Refusing to glance at him, Ruth answers. "Nowhere in particular."

Henry regards Ruth, carefully observing her. "Why did you leave then?"

"Does it matter?"

"Were you safe?" Belch interjects, watching her from the rear-view mirror.

Ruth looks up then, staring him in the eye. "I was ten minutes ago."

He gulps, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders now. _Fuck!_

"Can you answer this for me?"

Ruth shakily breathes, glancing over at Henry. She finds him staring softly, frowning lightly.

"Why were you so desperate in not wanting to go back?"

She stares briefly, hiding a smile. Ruth has a short window. Her house is coming into view, dread filling her stomach and heart.

"I made a promise to someone," she answers softly.

Confused, Henry's eyes flickered. He glanced down and stared for a long moment silently.

"What was that promise? Or maybe, who did you make that promise to?"

They came to a stop at the drive, Ruth gulps.

"Someone who was here for me more than anyone else. I'm going to miss my friend. I hope they will, too."

Ruth sees Mike in her mind. He's grinning while holding her hand while sitting on a picnic table. She saw the same with Stan, who blushed madly and fumbling with his words outside the drugstore. Ruth then saw a flash of Pennywise dancing in her mind. Ruth smiles sadly, with tears rolling from her eyes. _I don't want to die! I just want to see my friends again_.

Henry became disturbed at this. Everything about it sounded as if this was her last moment on earth. He stares at her before returning his gaze elsewhere only to return with a snap. Henry opened his mouth to question when Jordan came bounding out of the house.

"Ruth, baby?" Jordan cried out, waiting at the front door.

Ruth stares at Henry. He stared back, horrified.

"I _really_ don't want to go," Ruth whispers, sobbing.

Henry felt it then. His stomach twists tightly at the fear in her eyes. He glances away, breathing deeply with a light scowl. _I need to help her! Fuck! We can't leave now! Jordan saw Ruth._

He clears his throat with a struggle. "Let's go," he instructs gently.

"Henry, we," Belch stops to glance at him.

He noticed the reluctance in his friend's gaze, but there is also an underlining fear. If Belch recalls correctly, he overheard Butch threaten to beat Henry senseless if he didn't fulfill his task. Henry doesn't want to do this to Ruth, but must for his own skin. Belch now wonders if they should drive off with Ruth and never return to Derry. You know, be runaways. Except, Jordan saw Ruth.

"Come on, girly, let's go," Henry lightly urged, nudging her to the door.

"Henry, _please_, don't make me go back," Ruth begs, crying.

"I don't have a choice here."

"Yes, you do! Please, Henry, don't leave me with them!"

He gulps, shoving her this time. "Move it! Vic, get out of the way."

"Henry," Victor protests nervously. He glanced at Ruth then at Henry. "We can't leave her here."

"Move!"

Defiant still, Vic sat there.

"Ruth, it's okay, honey. You're safe now," Jordan's voice reassured.

_No, she isn't_, Victor said to himself.

He and Henry have a stare down for a long moment before Vic ultimately eased himself out.

Henry watched him slowly crawl out before he followed suit, bringing Ruth with.

"No! No, Henry, please! Please don't leave me!" Ruth screams, whimpering.

"I am so sorry, Ruth," he whispered apologetically.

He shoves Ruth out of the car, where Victor gently took her arm. Victor gulps once he laid eyes on Jordan. The woman cries in relief upon seeing Ruth. Except, he knew better. This is all an act. Ruth is terrified to be back with her and Jonathan.

_What can we do to get Ruth out of this?_ Victor asked himself as Jordan started forwards.

"Oh my god, Ruth! You're okay!"

Jordan rushes over and embraces Ruth tightly. It caught Ruth off guard as Jordan has never hugged her before. She felt the intensity in her arms and the quiver from sobs quake in her mother's chest, even Jordan's fingers entangle in Ruth's messy hair. Jordan held onto her like a lifeline and for a long moment, too. Ruth couldn't tell if she really was glad to see her or faking it. Nonetheless, it's her first hug from her mother, and Ruth fears it could be the last one.

After another long moment, Jordan finally pulls away and gingerly took Ruth's face into her hands.

"Where have you been? You had me worried sick! I thought you disappeared like all the others. Don't scare me like that ever again!" Jordan cries.

Ruth stared at her mother, blinking furiously and gapped when she saw the massive black, blue, purple, and yellow bruise at Jordan's left temple. She stared Jordan in the eye, exchanging a look.

Jordan doesn't say anything out loud, just gave her a visual cue with a quick flick towards the house. Ruth understood quickly, Jonathan did that, and she is curious to what had happened that he would strike Jordan.

Ruth gulps as she continued to hold Jordan's gaze. "I'm sorry, mother."

Jordan smiles gently and brushes a few hairs from Ruth's vision.

"Everything will be okay," she whispers.

Henry, along with Belch and Victor, watched as Jordan continued to hold Ruth's face in her hands, skeptical of the scene in front of them. Belch noticed Jonathan wasn't out here to greet Ruth. He glances over at the house, seeing Jonathan's tall form in the shadows.

_Why isn't he coming out?_

Jordan leans, kissing Ruth's forehead. "I need you to cause a scene," she whispered, then turned her attention to the boys.

Ruth would have said something to address her confusion but never got a chance once Jordan talked over her.

"Thank you for bringing my darling girl home. We've missed our little honey bun terribly."

The boys stood rigid, glaring intensely at Jordan.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Henry responds tightly, watching Jordan for an opening.

"Come now. Jonathan has your _favorite _dinner waiting for you." Jordan hints then guided Ruth to the house.

Ruth struggled, resisting stepping foot into the house. "NO! Let go!"

Jordan shuddered a heavy sigh and pressed her lips. "Honey, please don't act like such a child. You're safe."

"No, I'm not! I don't want to be here!" Ruth screamed, struggling to get free.

Jordan sighs painfully, remaining to guide Ruth towards the house.

"No, stop," Ruth glances over at Henry, pleading for him to help. "Help me, please," she mouths.

Henry's fingers twitch into a fist, trembling. He starts forward with the intent of wailing on Jordan.

"Thanks again for bringing her home." Jordan's voice rang in his ears.

"Hey, Mrs. Greyson," Henry calls to her.

"Go on home, Henry," Jordan instructs, showing Ruth to the door.

Henry follows still, determination in his gaze. "Jordan," he calls this time.

Jordan turns with a toothy grin. "I said,_ go __home_."

"Please, don't leave me," Ruth mouthed from over her shoulder as she got closer to the door.

Jonathan, at that point, made his appearance. He sees Ruth and beams. "Ruthie, baby girl! You're home!"

From behind all of them, Victor and Belch are startled. They've never officially met Jonathan or Jordan. Now that they have, Victor nudges Belch frantically.

"Dude, dude," Victor mumbles.

"Stop, nudging me, man."

"Ruth doesn't look either like her parents," he whispers harshly.

"Yeah, I see that. I'm not blind, you know."

They watched Ruth back away from Jonathan, only to bump into Jordan. Belch and Victor see Jordan lean over Ruth, whispering something. She hesitantly pushes Ruth towards Jonathan, who then snatches her at the waist. Ruth thrashes, struggling to get free. The sickening feeling from earlier intensified. Their fingers curled into tight fists, ready to fight the adults.

Henry rushed forwards, his fist trembling with rage. "Jordan!"

Jordan turns sharply, roughly pushing Henry away. She glares at him, who stood a foot away from her with rage in his eyes. "I said, go home! You brought her back as I requested. Now _please_ leave before I call your father on you."

He flinches, backing off some but raised his arms in mock horror. "Oh, I'm so scared."

From behind Jordan, Ruth's eyes widened and struggled still to get free. _Please, help me, Henry!_

"You should be," Jordan warns.

She sizes him up before punching Henry in the face. She struck him with such force that he fell backward and slammed into the ground. He yells out, groaning while cradling the back of his head.

"Henry!" Ruth cried out.

"God, fucking bitch," he seethed, rolling on the ground.

"Henry!" Victor and Belch shout, rushing over to help him up.

Jordan snaps her gaze on the two, her patience growing thin quickly.

"I want you three off my property this instant," she demands, pointing at them.

"Not without Ruth, we're not," Belch declared, standing tall despite his stature.

Jordan's eyes narrow, her features hardening. "I don't know what you think is going on, but Ruth _is_ safe. I asked you to do me a favor, and you did just that. I'm aware your psychopathic ring leader here is infatuated with my daughter. I don't want her anywhere near him. Now get the fuck off my property."

They all glared at her, scowling deeply. Henry wanted to charge at her, but something is holding him back. Henry assesses the obstacle in front of him carefully, considering. There are three of them. If they got Ruth involved, it would be four against two. Except, Jordan and Jonathan are much bigger than them. They would be overpowered. Fight or devise a plan to save Ruth?

Henry glances over at Ruth and stares. There is this voice in his head telling Henry he must forgo attacking the adults. He desperately wants to save Ruth, but Henry must listen. Fighting them will only get Ruth killed if they don't execute their charge correctly. Henry doesn't know how he senses this, but something has plans for Ruth tonight.

_Leave her, _this voice tells him.

He sighs heavily, "Let's go, guys," Henry coaxed to Belch and Victor.

They glance at him, startled and alarmed. Belch goes to protest but stops. Henry silently glares at him, urging Belch to start moving. He looks over at Ruth, seeing her horrified expression.

"Henry, we can't leave her," Belch pleads.

Henry ignored him, motioning Belch to the car.

"HENRY!" Ruth screams.

Victor and Belch glance from Ruth to Henry conflicted.

"Henry," Victor implores.

"Let's go," he tells them. "I'll explain in the car."

Still fearful for Ruth, both the boys glance back at her in defeat. Even from here, Ruth's feature contorts into a deep grimace, and tears fall from her eyes.

"BELCH! VICTOR! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

They gulp harshly, regretting having to leave. With one last look at Ruth, Belch and Victor follow Henry.

Ruth watches them leave, dumbfounded yet scared. _No, no! Guys, please! Come back!_

With a yank from Jonathan, Ruth screams and thrashes wildly as she was forced into her home.

"HENRY!"

* * *

While all of this was going on, the Losers went about their daily lives. The only exception is Mike and Stan as they searched for Ruth even after curfew. They are unaware of what tonight would bring for Ruth now that she has returned home. The two boys rode frantically around town for their friend. They weren't the only ones, either. Someone else is on the prowl searching for Ruth. One of the three is closer than they believe.

* * *

Have you heard of the expression "the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife?" Well, you can't slice it when it is this intense. After ten minutes of Henry and Gang leaving, Ruth sat at the dining room table. It is deathly silent between them as they sat around _eating_. Ruth uneasily watched her parents eat the crab cakes and fried shrimp. She knows what they're doing.

"Eat up, Ruth, you don't want your dinner to grow cold," Jordan urges, watching Ruth.

Ruth eyeballs her mother oddly, as Jordan hardly ever calls her that these days. She noticed Jordan's fork tremble and is making sideways glances at her then Jonathan. With furrowed brows, Ruth turned to Jonathan, who is shoving the fried shrimp in his mouth with a satisfied groan. Her nose wrinkles, frowning deeply. She steadily breathes, eyeing the seafood that Ruth can't eat.

Ruth pushes the dish away from her and into the center of the table.

"You should know by now I'm deathly allergic to sea life," Ruth began, eyeing her fork.

"What are you talking about, hon?"

Ruth stares dubiously, cocking a brow. "I'm allergic to shellfish."

Jordan stares knowingly, while Jonathan glared from the corner of his eye. They observed her with hands trembling.

"Oh um, I'm so sorry I completely forgot," she replies innocently with another glance at Jonathan, who is oblivious to her stares.

Ruth caught the urgency in her mother's gaze, along with hesitation. Why though?

To play along with whatever Jordan is up to, Ruth scuffs, "No, you didn't. If you want to kill me, just do it already. At least then I will be able to put up a fight. It will be a clue for the police to know there was foul play involved. Not to mention, you premediated my murder by accidental consumption of shellfish. We haven't had injections shots lying around since I was five."

Jordan gulps and trembles fiercely, still trying to steal glances with Jonathan but returns to Ruth in a snap.

Ruth wanted to watch Jordan, but she is keeping a closer eye on Jonathan, who scowled deeply and is reaching for the glass pitcher.

Ruth forced a grin, "Why do you think I was gone for a week? I'm not dumb. I know what you're trying to do here. Just so you know, Henry, along with Belch and Victor know. They're on their way to the police station and put in an anonymous tip that you're planning on killing me. They're also going to inform them that you are the ones behind the disappearing children."

She watches them breathe slowly and shakily, glaring daggers at her. Ruth may be digging a deeper grave for herself here. Yeah, she told them some bullshit story about Henry and the guys going to the police. Ruth wants to scare and taunt them. If Ruth is going to die, she would much rather go out swinging instead of willingly. Especially now she has something, well someone worth fighting for.

Jordan breathes heavily, setting her fork down with emphasis. "You're lying."

Ruth pulls her lips in a Pennywise-like grin. "Am I?"

Jordan had a look of bewilderment across her features at Ruth's behavior then glances at Jonathan again, who poured himself a tall glass of water. It became empty. Ruth noticed this, along with Jordan's fingers curling.

"What is my number one rule?"

Ruth's eyes narrow slightly. "Not to go near or talk to anyone."

"That's right. Your... _friend_ Mike Hanlon came by looking for you."

Ruth's chest tightens, breath stalling. _What?_

"Even a fairly cute curly red-headed boy came by, I didn't get his name, though."

"Stanley Uris," Rush questions stupidly.

Jordan regards her with a lopsided grin and a raised brow. "Oh? And how do you know him?"

Ruth shrinks under her gaze, silently berating herself for getting excited.

"Oh um, I've only seen him in passing a few times at school and were in one class together, that's all."

"Are you not friends with him, too?"

"No."

"Hmm, that's too bad. You two would have eventually made a rather cute couple, in my opinion."

"Mother!"

"Daughter," Jordan playfully retorts with a knowing smirk when she noticed Ruth blushing.

Jonathan clears his throat, forcing Jordan to recollect herself despite a flourish of satisfaction towards her daughter's choice in boys. Ruth apparently inherited her taste in men since Ruth's father was a red-head.

She clears her own throat, returning her gaze on Ruth. "Sorry, hon. If they are not friends of yours, then who are they?"

Ruth glares, her jaw squared. "Why did they come here, to begin with?"

"Mike was concerned about you because he hasn't seen you for a while. That boy was pretty fucking ballsy in punching your father even threatened him for attempting to hit your crush, Stanley Uris. He got Mike to back off. Stanley must have been concerned about you, too. So, if they are not friends of yours, Ruth, then who are they to you? Secret boyfriends, maybe?"

She groans, reconsidering her friendships with both of them. Granted, Ruth does like them, but after they came here, she feels they can't be trusted anymore.

"No, they're nothing to me," Ruth replies with a cold detachment in her voice. _Not anymore there not, the fucking bloody morons._

Jordan noticed the hurt evident in Ruth's gaze, telling her that Ruth, at one point, trusted the two. She won't berate Ruth in front of Jonathan, though. Jordan knows what will happen if her brother got involved in _that_ conversation. She needs to handle it herself.

She displays a purse of her lips and glower, "Oh, really now? I call bullshit."

Ruth refused to answer.

"What did you tell them, Ruth?"

She frowns then locked her gaze on Jordan's. She is staring at Ruth with her lips still pursed but with brows raised and a strange look in her eye. It's an expression Ruth couldn't place, and wondered if this whole conversation is a distraction.

"_Everything_. Those boys may not be friends of mine, but once they realize I'm dead. They will be pointing their fingers at you and Jonathan."

Jordan sighs with a slight scowl, "Do you know the consequences for disobeying me?"

Ruth unknowingly grins, preparing herself for the attack. "I'll only fight back."

Jordan's glare hardens, her lips forming a straight line. Her gaze flicks on Jonathan briefly then back. "No, you won't."

"Do you want to bet, _bitch_."

Like a gunshot going off, Jonathan swings when Ruth snatches the fork then flips the table, blocking the pitcher. It shatters, spraying shards into her face. The two adults make a grab at her, Ruth slips out from under them. She tries to make an escape, only for Jordan to snatch her. Ruth is held from behind at the stomach as Jonathan came at her. She is quick to stab him with the fork into his arm and forehead then kicks him in the gut twice.

"ARGH! Goddamnit, you fucking little bitch," Jonathan snarls.

Ruth kicks him at his groin harshly. He doubles over, painfully groaning as he collapsed to the floor.

"Plan B," he groans.

"We don't have a Plan B!" Jordan yelled, struggling in restraining Ruth.

Ruth viciously growls as she twisted and scratched at her mother's arms and face. She punches and elbows Jordan, hoping to get free.

_Must cause damage!_

"Argh! Quit fighting!" Jordan screams.

Ruth doesn't say anything in return; she continues to thrash and scratch.

That's all Ruth knew at this point. She _must _fight.

If she wants to see Pennywise again, Ruth must win this war against her parents. He's about the only person worth fighting for. After Ruth found out Mike and Stan confronted her parents, Ruth can't trust the two anymore. They risked their relationship with her to know where she disappeared to. Henry is also on the shit list as he got her in this mess.

_If I'm going to die, I'd rather die trying!_

* * *

He doesn't know what had happened to Ruth. She disappeared on him. Well, Ruth forbade him from locating her. Pennywise kept to her wish and stayed away. Now, he wished he hadn't. Her lack of life at the Neibolt actually saddened him. Ruth brought a challenge for him every time she was there and enjoyed the jump scares. Despite the wallops to his head, those moments with Ruth were his favorite. He enjoys making Ruth smile and laughs. Pennywise refuses to give up on her.

He resumed his search for Ruth and has yet to find her. Pennywise is starting to think the worse. The thought of the bright and beautiful child dead frightened him to the core. Yes, that's right. He's scared for once and genuinely concerned for Ruth. Pennywise hopes she is somewhere safe and out of trouble. Except, his instincts tell him differently. Something is horribly wrong. He can feel it deep within his bones.

Pennywise is beginning to believe she went home. Except, that place is not home; it's her grave. If Ruth did go back, she would most certainly die. Ruth promised him she wouldn't. She gave him her word that she would never return there. The irritating child went back anyway for whatever reason.

_No, wait, she hates that place. The only way Ru_ I mean, the irritant, would go back is if someone took her there. Yes, that must be it. Whoever did will __surely__ pay._

As he got closer to her house to investigate, something didn't settle right on his shoulders. He sags, a sickening feeling twisted in his stomach and chest tightens. The home sat eerily quiet from out here. No sound of crickets chirped, no buzzing of mosquitoes or croak of frogs. It's dark like the sewers he travels sans the smell. It smelled of wet pavement. More rain is due to the fresh scent of moisture in the air. There are hardly any lights on the inside except one. The eerie glow of pale yellow illuminated from behind drawn window blades like the moon piercing the night.

Something is, indeed, very much wrong. A sensory of numerous alarms went off like fireworks. One by one, Pennywise's nerves hiked. He must delve into Ruth's mind. The moment he did, Pennywise heard Ruth's scream. Something inside him burned like a California wildfire from her distress. Especially when Ruth called out for him in desperation _and_ apologizing. His eyes glowed brightly, snarling. He can see it clear as day, Ruth is fighting the adults with every fiber of her being. With a deep animalistic growl, Pennywise charges inside the home.

* * *

The adults had wrestled Ruth into her bedroom now, struggling to restrain her still. They are thrown off guard by her strength despite her petite and frail frame. Jonathan never realized she had this strong of a fighting spirit. Yes, Ruth has escaped many times and lands a blow. Her right now, it's sheer will. Ruth is fighting with a purpose. Jonathan can only assume it has something to do with the colored boy, Mike. He'll teach her. Jonathan is trying his best right now to keep her from kicking as his wrists and fingers are swollen. He grabs at one ankle, only kicked away.

"Ouch! Quite fighting, slut!" Jonathan snarls. "Damnit, Jordan, hold her down!"

She grunts and groans, "Ow! I'm trying here! She's a lot stronger than I thought!"

"GET OFF ME!" Ruth screams, trying to wiggle herself out from Jordan's harsh grip.

She claws at Jordan's face, causing the woman to scream. Ruth's nails dig deep into her arms, even bites down hard to draw blood. Ruth caused Jordan to yell out who refused to let go.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

Jordan momentarily slams Ruth's head on the floor, twice.

Ruth's ears ring, her vision slowly darkening, and fight waning quickly. _NO! No, stay awake!_

To be sure Ruth doesn't move, Jordan wrapped a leg around Ruth's torso and held the girl's arms with one. She pulled her blade to Ruth's throat, which trembled in her grasp, breathing heavily from the struggle.

"You know I never wanted you. The truth is your dear sweet daddy did." Jordan sneers.

Ruth may be slightly out of it, but she understood. Jonathan wanted to make her life hell. She can feel his hands on her. _No, please, no!_

"So, you are aware, Jonathan is not your father."

Her breath catches in her throat, confused. _I figured as much!_

"Jon moved in with me to help take care of you. Your real father is dead."

Ruth stares out in the hallway, seeing the shadows shift. She blinked furiously. Thick tears stung her lacerated cheeks and head throbbed unpleasantly. _What?_

"This your Uncle Jonathan, my brother."

The man sickeningly grins, licking his lips. He eyes Ruth devilishly while gripping her calves. "Hiya, niece."

_Uncle? He is my uncle! I don't understand! Why am I learning this now?_

She doesn't see Jordan glance up at Jonathan icily, which he misses.

"He just showed up on my porch one day and convinced me into abducting you instead of leaving you with your father. Several weeks after you were born, we tracked him down and buried your father six feet under."

_You, you fucking bitch! You killed my father and got away with it? _

Ruth growls, finding her strength back. Ruth maneuvered her legs away from Jonathan, kicking him viciously in the stomach and groin. He painfully groans and released Ruth's legs. With her legs now free, Ruth pushes her lower body away from the floor while snaking her arms out. She is quick to grab Jordan's wrist, pulling the switchblade away from her throat. Ruth pushes herself back, slamming Jordan into the wall behind her with a grunt. Anger boiled in Ruth's veins, her hazel eyes blazing to life. She rears her head back, colliding with Jordan's.

Jonathan recovered quickly and tried to grab at Ruth's legs again. Her heel strikes him in the chin and kicks him in the sternum, pushing him back.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Ruth yelps, Jordan yanked her back by the hair. She doesn't let her womanly instincts grab at the wrists. Instead, Ruth jabs Jordan in the side of her ribs twice. She scrapes her long nails across Jordan's scalp, grabbing a handful and pulls. The woman screams. For added effect, Ruth snaps her elbow upwards and connects Jordan's jaw. Still, the woman would not let go despite being held from behind, Ruth maneuvers her legs to gain leverage. However, Jonathan returned and grabs.

"GET OFF ME!" Ruth kicks at him, trying to keep him at bay.

Jordan remained to grip Ruth's hair, tugging her head back to expose her pulsing vein. She quickly wraps her legs around her daughter's tiny torso, hugging her tightly and keeping Ruth still. Jonathan finally got himself to prevent Ruth from kicking, situating himself close in between her legs. Ruth is trapped.

Ruth stares up at the ceiling, tears rolling from her eyes and panting. She's petrified now. Her fear is intense, and damnit Ruth hopes Pennywise can sense her distress and fright. Ruth was distraught with him for murdering Georgie and hurting Ben. Now, Ruth wished she wasn't so mad at him. Ruth misses him terribly. She enjoyed the daily scares and him observing while she drew. Pennywise always managed to make her smile brightly. Mike and Stan hardly ever brought out her genuine laugh or smile. Pennywise did that. Ruth loves him for bringing her happiness.

Yet, she severely hurt and angered him. Ruth shudders a sigh, recalling the last time she saw Pennywise. She pushed him away, forbidding him to look for her. She should not have done that to him. Pennywise was concerned for her. Ruth deserves this because she knows he won't come. Why would he? He hates her. She caves, accepting the last horrid moments of her life. Ruth's nightmare is finally coming true.

Her lips tremble, whining a sob. _PEN! I'M A DUMBASS! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE, HELP ME!_

"Looks like the little lamb lost her fight. It's a good thing, too, because this time," Jonathan paused, eyeing Ruth menacingly and licked his lips, "I'm going to screw your brains out like I did the first time, _slut_."

Jordan snaps her gaze on her brother, snarling. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything about what I do with her."

"You're living under _my_ roof! Now tell me what the hell did you do?"

"What do you think it means? I deflowered the little shit!"

Jordan's eyes widened, and mouth hung open briefly.

"You did _what_?" Jordan screeched.

"I raped her, you ditz! Why else would I be in jail other than murdering our father, along with a few others? I saw a lot of pretty young girls and women that required much need _attention_."

Jordan seethed and hacked a large loogie at him. It hit him right in the eye, causing him to gag.

"What the hell?"

"You sick son of a bitch! If I had known you sexually assaulted young girls, I would have never let you back in my life!"

"Oh, boo hoo, I scarred your stupid little girl. You never wanted the scrawny bitch anyway, so why the fuck do you care?"

"Because she's still my daughter, you fucking bastard swine! You just don't do that shit."

Jonathan glowers with a vicious snarl.

"Yeah, well, I already did, and I'm going to do it again."

He drew closer to Ruth and snatched at her shorts.

Without hesitating, Jordan withdrew her pocketknife from Ruth's throat and slashed at his face. He balks back, scrawling from a long and deep cut running across the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Jordan warned through clenched teeth.

Ruth, who is still in Jordan's clutch, watched in awe of what is happening. She never would have thought her uncle would be such a monster. Here Ruth thought Jordan was a monster for abusing her the way she did. To hear Jonathan is a murderer and a rapist startled her. Ruth knows the laws and what was supposed to happen with him if he stayed in prison a lot longer than he did. Either the electric chair or killed by an inmate. With him loose and pushed to his boiling point, Jonathan will kill someone tonight. Ruth is frightened he will slaughter Jordan, leaving her vulnerable. She silently glances around the room, hoping to find something to protect herself with, along with her mother if she needed or even a tall shadow of what could be Pennywise watching. Deep down, she hopes he will intervene and put an end to all of the anger in the room. Ruth can feel it escalating out of control.

_Pen, please!_

It didn't take long for Jonathan to recover and lunge forward with the intent of pulling Ruth away from Jordan. He snatched Ruth's leg and grabbed Jordan by the hair. She yells out but is quick to take action. Jordan stabs him in the arm and shoulder, easing Jonathan's grip on Ruth; Ruth did the rest in pulling her legs out from his reach, close to her chest, and hugged onto Jordan as she continued to pry Jonathan's hands off her.

She struggled with him while Ruth stayed close, stabbing him at his wrists and forearm, who yelps at each assault.

"God damn you! Let go!"

Jonathan yanks her hair hard with a growl. "I told you yesterday, you don't back out on me!"

He snatches her wrist, restraining Jordan from furthering any damage onto him, and twists her hand. "And I'm going to make you pay for betraying your dear sweet loving brother."

Ruth didn't like the sound of his threat. She peered over at the open door, contemplating in distracting him from Jordan, and Ruth fully plans on doing so. Just when she saw her opening to dart out from under Jordan and towards the hall, there was a sound Ruth is all too familiar with. A deep, menacing growl reverberates inside the room, causing Jordan and Jonathan to stop struggling.

"What in the fuck was that?" Jonathan questions.

They heard the growl again followed by bones snapping and popping into place, followed by a groan and shuffling of feet.

"You lied," a male monotone voice rings in their ears.

Ruth sighs, staring into the shadows of her room. _Pen, is that you?_

"You lied," the voice says again, groaning.

Jordan sat rigid on the floor with eyes wide. The voice she hears sounds familiar to her.

"No," she muttered with tears welling in her eyes.

"You lied," the voice repeated.

Jonathan, at this point, released Jordan's hair and wrist then backed off. He stood at the sound of approaching footsteps. The man is foolish enough to walk towards whoever is in the room. He stares into the thick shadows, his gunmetal grays scanning the blackness.

"Who? Whose_?" He's cut short when Jonathan gasps sharply and painfully.

A sickening sound of flesh ripping fills the room, along with Jonathan's groans.

Both Jordan and Ruth watched as Jonathan stumbled backward with his attacker. With the dim light from the window, a man reveals himself. His soft masculine features are sunken in, skin decomposed, and brows knitted close. The man's cracked lips are taut, forming a straight line. Their pale hazel eyes burned angrily at Jonathan. Their skull caved in from a blunt object.

Jordan gaps with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, holy shit."

The man snaps his gaze on Jordan, his features morphing into a vicious toothy snarl.

"YOU LIED!" The man bellows.

Jonathan yells and falls onto the floor with a thud. He groans while cupping his private part when he rolled onto his side, blood gushing.

The male towers over Jonathan, his toothy snarl pulling back in a maniacal grin, growling. He stoops low to come eye level of Jonathan's vision. He drew a long blade already caked with blood, then lunges forward. He drives the knife upwards into Jonathan's groin and stomach. Jonathan screams.

Jordan doesn't utter a sound, just gaps with wide eyes.

"_YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!_" The decomposed man enunciated. He grins wide, revealing rows of teeth and eyes burning a bright gold.

Jonathan screams, glancing over at his sister with terror in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, only for a slew of blood to funnel. Jordan stares at him, thick tears streaming from her eyes. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Jordan sat with a horrified Ruth, watching her brother getting gutted like a pig.

"Jordan," he gurgles.

She stares at him before a satisfied sneer crossed her lips and wrinkled her nose.

"Burn in hell."

"Jo."

Jordan snatched her pocketknife then quickly stood, bringing Ruth with her.

"Move it!" Jordan urged, forcing her daughter out of the room.

"NO! No, let go of me!" Ruth fought, struggling to stay put.

"This isn't for your eyes to see, young lady. Now move!"

Jordan pulls Ruth out into the hall, dragging her by the arm.

"No, stop let go of me! PEN!"

Jordan growls, throwing Ruth into the wall, who grunts from impact. Jordan holds Ruth in place by the shoulder, threatening the frail child. Her switchblade lightly pierces Ruth's skin, a trickle of blood streamed down her throat and chest. Ruth glares evilly at Jordan, her lips pulling back in a toothy snarl.

_You are so dead, bitch._

"Three? You got three people involved! I told you numerous times to not go near anyone!" She bellows, smacking Ruth.

"Go to hell!" Ruth screams, shoving Jordan off with a punch.

Jordan returns with a punch to Ruth's jaw, busting her lip. The stronger woman shoves Ruth against the wall again, who grunts and pants. She claws at Jordan's arm and kicks at her shins.

"Argh, stop! I hate the fact you were raped by my fucking swine of a brother, I really do; you didn't deserve it. But tell me who!" She screams.

"Fuck you!"

Jordan growls then threw Ruth away from her, who landed on the floor with a grunt. Jordan advances, kicking at her daughter in the back and stomach. Ruth struggles in crawling away, trying to defend herself. She is not going to let her mother win this. Ruth glances over her narrow shoulder at Jordan with a snarl. She swipes at Jordan's ankle, tripping her. Jordan falls sideways into the wall with a grunt but keeps upright. She kicks Ruth again in the small of her back, causing the girl to cough.

"Tell me!" Jordan roars, kicking Ruth again.

Ruth groans and pants, her heart racing, "You want to know," she whispers shakily.

She slowly stood to her feet, panting and arms hanging limply. "I'll tell you their name."

Jordan lunges, attempting to stab Ruth. The frail girl steps sideways to avoid the blade then grabs at Jordan's wrist. Ruth tries to shove her mother against the wall to no avail. She's much too small. Jordan sighs impatiently then pushes Ruth back onto the floor with a punch to the gut. Poor Ruth can only groan.

"Who have you been speaking with?" Jordan bellows, advancing forward.

"His name," Ruth pauses, panting as she stood. "Is Pennywise."

Jordan falters with a sharp gasp, her brows furrowing from the name.

"Pennywise?" She echoes curiously. "Well, that's an unusual name."

Ruth growls, lunging forwards only to collide into the wall again. She pants, her jaw squared.

"Be careful, Jordan," Ruth warns with her Pennywise-like grin. "He'll smell your fear."

"Smell my fear?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the salt to his meat. So, tell me, _mother_," Ruth pauses, staring Jordan in the eye. She can see it clear as day, fear. Her mother is terrified of something. "What are you most afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Jordan declares with arms spreading out.

"Oh, yes, you are. It doesn't really matter, though. Penny is going to kill you anyway." Ruth replies confidently and with an odd ring in her tone.

Jordan noticed with brows furrowed but surged forwards.

Ruth's back hits the wall again, grunting and groaning. She's punched in the stomach, doubling over slightly. With a snarl, Ruth kicks a leg up. She knees Jordan twice in the gut then connects Jordan's kneecap with a vicious snap. The woman screeches in pain, dropping Ruth to the floor. She is quick to stand and rushed inside the kitchen, needing to find something to defend herself. Jordan charged after her despite the limp. She makes a grab at Ruth, forcing her forwards into the counter with a yelp.

Several things crash to the floor, along with a knife set. They clatter loudly as Jordan flung Ruth onto the tile harshly. She towers over the frail girl with rage. Her forest green eyes burned black like coal, and with an intensity, she never thought possible. With a crack of her neck, Jordan pulls out her switchblade. She watched as Ruth struggled to sit up, whimpering. The woman is quick to push her down with a foot, Ruth gasps sharply.

"I was going to be famous if it wasn't for you," Jordan starts. She kneels and stabs Ruth in the calf.

Ruth screamed, crying.

"I was even going to be in the headlines!"

She stabs Ruth in the thigh, causing the girl to scream loudly.

"Fuck," Ruth groans, whimpering and crawling away.

Her fingers graze something, a stupid spatula.

"I even landed my first starring role for a major film."

Jordan continued to stab Ruth in the leg, making her cry out. _Oh, god, please! HELP! _

"And guess what my character's name was. Her name was Amber. I named you after the character I was supposed to be. Except, you had to fuck up my life, nuisance!"

Another stab to her thigh made Ruth scream. "PEN!"

She can hear a grunt of snarl, not from Jordan or from her but from Pennywise. Ruth doesn't know what he's doing. He might be feasting on Jonathan's slaughtered body, which she doesn't care if he does. All Ruth wants right now is for him to save her. Ruth does not want to die by the hands of her fame-hungry mother.

Ruth whimpers, "Just kill me, you bitch!"

"I want you to suffer first."

She strikes Ruth with the pummel of her switchblade, twice. Ruth's left brow bled.

Ruth groans, panting. "You must like to hear yourself talk."

The last thing Ruth expected was her head slamming onto the tile. Her vision blurs, ears ringing, and breath stalled.

"Don't be smart with me, young lady. Your father asked me to bring you into this world so he could have you, not me. I was fine with that. Except, my pregnancy left me out of the spotlight. They gave my starring role to someone else while I became a pregnant extra. I wanted the fame, along with the limelight. I was going to let it go, but my sadistic and loving brother at the time kept reminding me of the misfortune you brought upon me. I won't let you get the luxury of living your dream when I never could."

Despite the blackness, Ruth saw one of the knives that clattered to the floor.

She can feel Jordan straddling her, slowly leaning towards her. Jordan's breathe tingled at her hot cheek; there were even droplets of tears.

"I'm going to kill you now," Jordan quavered in Ruth's ear.

The woman hovered over Ruth, low enough for Ruth to strike.

"Tell your papa I said, "Hi," for me," Jordan starts. She caught Ruth reaching for the knife from the corner of her eye but did nothing. "Happy Birthday."

Jordan says a name that went unheard by Ruth's ears. She holds a breathe, her heart pumping in her ears. She forgot today is her fourteenth birthday. Well, this has turned into the worst birthday _ever_. They never celebrated her day, _never, n_o cake, no presents, and no friends. Ruth always made her birthday wish under her breath. She wanted the same thing every year, and it's not going to change now.

_I wish…_

Jordan frowns and hesitantly raises her blade to strike.

Ruth snatches the handle. _I wish I had a friend!_

With a vicious cry, Ruth aims at her target just as Jordan's blade redirected itself. Ruth drove a sharp butcher knife into her mother's shoulder, who yelps sharply and then into her neck. Jordan falls sideways and crashes into a cabinet door while clutching the handle of her pocketknife. She is not bothered at the decent-sized hole in her neck as it funneled blood, staining her skin and vanilla cream blouse crimson.

Ruth scrambled away from Jordan, hitting a cabinet door herself with a clatter of the butcher knife. She gaped at Jordan, horrified at the sight of her mother gasping for breath. The corners of her lips pull down into a deep grimace, whimpering when she finally noticed the pocketknife in Jordan's stomach, causing Ruth to stifle a cry with a slap of her hand.

It was silent between them for a moment but is broken from Jordan's gasping breathe.

"Come here," she urged with a hesitant bloody reach.

She didn't want to but listened nonetheless. Ruth hesitated in reaching Jordan's side with extreme caution, watching for any deceit but saw none except for guilt. The second Ruth settled by her mother's side, Jordan weakly reached and cupped Ruth's cheek. Her bloody fingers stained Ruth's smooth skin and traced the helix-shaped freckles with curiosity and a frown.

"You look so much like your father," Jordan whispered, her voice trembling. "You even have his eyes."

Ruth's lips quivered, and eyes burned, mouthing something under her breathe.

"Except for this," she gently taps at Ruth's nose, pointing at the helix. "When I gave birth to you, you had my freckles. I wonder where they went."

"Mom," Ruth squeaks, her lips trembling.

Jordan's mouth twitched, attempting to smile but had no strength to do so.

"Rutty would have been a wonderful papa to you," she adds.

"Mom."

Ruth watched as Jordan's eyes fluttered, and breath slowing. She touches her mother's face, lightly nudging her to stay awake. Her vision blurred as thick hot tears streamed down her face.

"Mom, mom, please, why, why did you?"

Jordan shushes Ruth then weakly smiles, continuing to caress Ruth's face with her bloody fingers.

"Everything will be okay," she trails off with a sigh.

With her final breath, Jordan's body relaxes against the cabinet, and eyes closed to the world.

A whimper leaves Ruth's mouth, crying as she touched her dead mother's face with trembling fingers.

"Mom," Ruth called and continued to cry out, her voice escalating each passing second until she actually screamed out for Jordan.

Ruth doesn't know why she did when Jordan never spared a moment with her for the last fourteen years. Maybe it has something to do with the realization that all of the silent glances and their mother, daughter moment was Jordan's way of making up for all she's done. It could also be that Jordan was warning her of what was to come. Jordan couldn't outright say anything when Jonathan was near, along with Henry and the others. She wanted to play the acting game and set the stage for those who will bear witness of the climax in her story, Jordan's story, and yet Ruth still doesn't know what her mother's life was like before all of this. Ruth will never understand why her mother decided to go through this trouble when it cost Jordan her life. Was it a sacrifice of some sort or something entirely different, like selfish gain?

Ruth rests her head upon Jordan's, suddenly craving some form of contact from her when she knew Jordan couldn't. She's dead, Ruth killed her mother in self-defense. A breath caught in her throat from this realization, something that really didn't sink in until Ruth thought of it just now.

_I killed her._

Ruth took short, quick breaths. Her chest heaving and bottom lip trembling. Fresh tears formed in the corners of her eyes, falling instantly. She sobs at first before a strangled whine leaves her mouth. Ruth forgets about the feel of the cold metal blade that was against her throat, not even noticing there was a trickle of blood running down her neck. She lets it out, the wail of a scream, and in her mother's face no less. Ruth clung to her mother's blouse, gripping it tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Mom!"

After so many years of torment and belittlement, it is all gone within a blink. Ruth knows Jonathan is dead; she didn't have to see how he was erased off this miserable planet. Jonathan deserved to be gutted like a swine after him sexually abusing and raping her. Jordan got hers, too, but not in a way that it should. Jordan's death is an accident all because Ruth instigated the altercation. Ruth wasn't precisely herself now that she stopped to think about it. She kept taunting and pushing her when Ruth should have stopped and tried sorting out their emotions instead of fighting each other. All of this could have been prevented. Jordan would be breathing still and telling her everything she needed to know.

And yet she is dead.

Another question ran through her mind? What's going to happen now? She's an orphan. Ruth doesn't know where to go because, for one, she can't stay here. So, where can she go? The Neibolt house? Mike's place? No, Ruth won't go there. The idiot confronted the problem head-on. His intentions may have been good, but Mike went about it the wrong way. He should have told someone about what was going on. Mike came straight here and talked to her mother about it. This is all his fault! No, this is her fault. She should have never ignored Jordan's number one rule. Mike saw her scars and wanted to help Ruth. His involvement only made things worse.

She knows what's going to happen. The police are going to ask questions. When they find out Ruth killed her mother, they'll put her in juvenile detention. If she told them the truth about the creature Pennywise the Dancing Clown of Fear, it's a psychiatric ward. What kind of life would that be? Sitting in a looney bin when you are not in the least bit crazy is a death wish. Ruth would much rather be Randle McMurphy from _One Who Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ and let his Indian friend suffocate him. She wouldn't have to deal with the constant dread and live life like a robotic vegetable.

She wails again, leaving the cooling body of her mother's. None of this would have happened if she listened to herself. Befriending Mike was a mistake. Ruth knew she couldn't trust him. She knows Stan saw her scars, too. He told her of a place where Ruth could go to hide if anything happened. Ruth stayed for a short time until Pennywise found her for the second time. That was the day she pushed him away. She regrets doing that to him.

Ruth can hear footsteps approaching. She knows it's Pennywise. He smells her fear and is going to kill her now. Ruth wants him to. She nearly died moments ago, anyway. Why not let him carry out his empty promise? Despite the fact her mother and uncle are dead, she wants to die.

"Please," Ruth whimpers. "Kill me, _please_." She bawls.

Pennywise lumbers in the narrow kitchen, eyeing the girl like the predator he is. Ruth's raw fear of being alone is sure to be tasty. The girl is terrified of going somewhere she doesn't want to be. She even blames herself for what happened here. On top of it all, Ruth was seconds away from dying. Ruth is ashamed, horrified, and confused. It's a combination that will undoubtedly fill his belly. IT can do her in; he most certainly can and will.

With a quick glance at the mother, he understood where Ruth's fear originated and for the tears. He watched how the scoundrel uncle spiraled out of control and attacked the females. Jordan reluctantly followed her brother's scheme in killing Ruth but conspired her own behind Jonathan's back. It didn't work very well in her favor but saving Ruth was her top priority. The woman drawing the blade on herself was Jordan's way of escaping her demons; she couldn't run away from them and wanted to end it all for the sake of her daughter. It was a selfless act, depending on how you look at it, though.

"Please, Pen, kill me," Ruth's strangled voice pleaded.

A satisfying grin crossed his lips from her begging, something he desired to do since meeting the irritating girl. Pennywise ignores the horrible pang in his stomach as he slowly advances on the petite and frail child, drooling hungrily.

_Kill the girl._

He stops in front of Ruth, exposing the rows of teeth to form a snarl. Pennywise stoops, grabbing Ruth harshly by the arms that she cried out and flayed in his grasp. He hoisted her off the floor and held Ruth half an arm's length's away.

_Kill her._

Pennywise glares at her, watching the thick tears stream down her lacerated cheeks. Her busted lower lip trembled, and eyes are screwed shut. It's probably for the best. His eyes twist and rolled into the back of his skull, opening his maw wide. The three balls of light within his throat pulsed.

_Kill her!_

From behind her eyelids, Ruth saw the bright light. She thought Pennywise already clamped his jaws on her and is seeing the heavens open up, especially when Ruth saw a hand reaching and calling out for her. So, Ruth slowly opened her eyes. Within seconds, Ruth's eyes ghostly hazed. Her tears stopped instantly, along with the cries. Ruth became like the dead, silent.

_NOW! KILL HER NOW!_

Ruth's soundless self glowed from the aurulent balls, casting a sharp shadow against the illuminated brown cabinetry behind her. The light from within his gaping maw evaporates, leaving her against the darkened walls. Pennywise does something unexpected then. He roughly presses Ruth against him, snapping her out of the catatonic state. She wakes with a gasp. His arms gently wrap around her, hugging Ruth tightly.

Ruth stares ahead. Instead of pitch darkness, Ruth is greeted with silver tufts of his collar and the wild ginger hair. A new set of tears trail down her cheeks.

_What, what is he doing?_

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Ruth timidly wraps her arms around his neck, unsure if she should return the gesture. She made the right choice when he leans into the embrace protectively. A gloved hand cradles her head and fingers entangled into her hair. Ruth shudders violently, sobbing onto his shoulder then cries.

Jordan hugging her earlier was surprising and a first, but this, Ruth has _never_ been embraced like this before. Ruth felt a rush of security wash over her like rainwater, along with a warm swelling in her chest. Pennywise's arms feel like any other person as he held her close and tightly. They are sturdy yet gentle. His body seems human underneath his old clown suit. She doesn't feel small or him large; Ruth molds flawlessly against his frame. Is this what it feels like to be hugged? It's new for Ruth. Pennywise is _the_ first person to hug her as an old friend would reuniting after many years of separation. She feels completely safe for the first time in her life. Ruth's arms tighten around his neck, suddenly desiring comfort.

Pennywise doesn't understand why he has chosen to hug Ruth. The sheer panic and fright he felt from Ruth's distress is the underlining cause. Pennywise cares too much for Ruth. The irritating child weaved herself into his cold heart. He likes Ruth, no _adores _her. Pennywise can't bring himself to kill her. He's not sure if he ever will, even if she asked him again. There is something about the child where he feels this unnatural need to protect her. Pennywise wants her around and be the friend Ruth never had. He's her birthday wish.

"I am so sorry, Ruth," he repeats near her ear.

Ruth's lips tremble, whimpering a sob. Pennywise said her name! It's a sign of attachment.

_He likes me!_

"Penny," Ruth hiccups, crying harder.

He lightly shushes Ruth, adjusting her in his arms and hugging Ruth tighter. She does the same.

"It's okay, Ruth, you're safe now," he whispers softly, consoling his first and only friend.

They stood in the small kitchen like this for a long while, enjoying their first embrace.


	16. An Unhappy Birthday: Part Two

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you are all having a great week so far. With the adults are out of the picture now, there are still some challenges ahead. We will get into the history of the form Pennywise took in upcoming chapters. Little bits will be revealed here.

I have also hit the half-way mark of finishing the story up. I got six chapters to go, maybe seven. Ch. 16 is pretty much done, I just need to add one more thing along with a couple of adjustments.

Just a few more quick notes before reading on. There are some elements from the book being mentioned like a certain someone. There is even a smidge from the second film. The second half will mostly be in Pennywise POV. So there will be some OOC ahead and fluff towards the end of the chapter.

Anyway, thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy the read, and thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I greatly appreciate them.

* * *

The plan is to return with a game plan in mind. Henry, Belch, and Victor will storm the threshold with the intent of brutally beating Jonathan senseless. Victor and Belch would do that deed. Meanwhile, Ruth would fight her mother, alongside Henry. It made sense that he should help her. If he hadn't taken this long to notice her scars, Henry would have helped Ruth by now. Alas, his obliviousness might cost Ruth's life. If they get there in time, that is.

They waited near Neibolt to devise a plan for seven minutes. Belch and Victor kept insisting they should just go and save her. Except, Henry needed to think things through properly. He explained to them about this voice in his head. As they put it, it's his conscious. Is it, though?

The rode silently back to Ruth's home, unsure of what to expect. Henry sat in the front like always, staring ahead. He sighs heavily. All these years, Henry never knew Ruth was going through a similar situation like him. She said so herself, _"We're a lot alike."_ He didn't understand it then, but now he does.

"I should have never taken her home," Henry says, disturbing the silence.

Belch glances over at him with a scowl. "Victor and I told you we shouldn't. I even took my fucking time to get there, hoping that you would change your mind."

"I understand that now! Fuck! Sorry, it took me so damn long to realize the situation Ruth was in. Once I recognized the fear she had, I tried to do something about it."

"And we were ready to fucking back you up, Henry! Except, _you _decided to back off and leave Ruth with them."

"I know, fuck! I made a mess of things by leaving, I know."

Belch breathes heavily, fury still coursing through him. He has to be level with him as shouting will do no good for them.

"She's going to hate you, even more, you know."

"I know, Belch. All that matters now is that we're rescuing Ruth. She needs our help."

Victor remained quiet as Belch, and Henry discussed. He has this odd expression on his face as if contemplating something. After a short moment, Henry and Belch's features morphed into utter disgust.

"Argh, what in the hell is that smell?" Henry questions, eyes watering.

"I don't know, but holy shit, that's ripe!"

Henry waves his face, "Phew! Fucking shit, dude! Lay off the damn bean burritos!"

"I didn't eat any, man! Ugh, it even has some hang time!" Belch screams, sticking his head out the window for air.

Victor remained silent, inwardly grinning.

"What the fuck? Vic, did you shit yourself?"

He contorts his features, frowning. "No!"

"Bullshit!"

"I swear I didn't let go!"

"Well, someone did!"

"He who smelt it, dealt it," Victor retorts, hiding his smirk still.

Belch crosses his eyes, groaning. "I don't care who shat themselves, they need to go get themselves checked because _damn_!"

Henry and Belch continue to cuss at the horrible stench while Victor remained to stay innocent.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to get there. They have been gone for half an hour now. When they finally arrived, the house sat eerily quiet. Neither of them liked it. Henry was the first to jump out of the car and rushed down the drive to the door.

"Henry!" Belch whispers harshly.

Henry frantically pounds on the door.

"Ruth!"

He waited a moment, looking into the nearby window. When he didn't see or hear anything, Henry panics. His eyes are wild now, fearing the worse.

_Shit! Are we too late?_

He pounds laboriously and frantically.

"Ruth!" He calls, dread weighing on his shoulders now.

_Fuck! Shit, no! We were too late!_

Desperate, Henry reached for the doorknob to enter the home. He stops when the sound of light footsteps approaching filled his ears. He holds a breath, anxious.

_Let it be, Ruth. Please, let it be Ruth._

Henry waited an antagonizing minute before the door timidly opens. He cranes his neck to peer around the edge. That breath he held, audibly leaves his lungs. Henry even sags in relief.

_Oh, thank god!_

Ruth stood before him, bruised and a mess. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her cheeks pink. Henry noticed the small lacerations from tiny shards of glass and a gash at her left brow. Her swollen busted bottom lip hung slightly, stunned that Henry came back.

"Hen, Henry?" Ruth started, shocked.

"Hey," it was the only thing he could say right now.

Henry watches her for a minute, studying her rigid body language. He can tell something happened. Henry can only assume the parents are either unconscious or dead. Henry hopes unconscious, so he can wail on them.

"You, you came back."

"We did," Henry replies, glancing over his shoulder at Belch and Victor.

Once Belch saw Ruth, he rushed over, "Ruth!"

He quickly takes her into his arms, hugging her tightly, which made Ruth cry out. The bruises on her arms stung, and the stab wounds on her right leg are still numb with pain.

"Oh, god shit, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Belch inquired, stepping back while cupping her shoulders.

He glances down at her, finding her right leg bandaged. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Jordan, that's what!" Ruth snarls, pushing Belch.

"She, she did that to you?" Belch stuttered, horrified.

Henry started forwards into the house, only shoved away.

"No, you stay the fuck out!"

"We're here to rescue you, Ruth."

Ruth connects a right hook to his jaw, staggering backward with a groan.

"Argh! What the fuck? I think you knocked some teeth out!"

"I don't give a fucking shit if I did, Henry Bowers!"

"Ruth, calm down," Belch replies gently.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You should have been here twenty minutes ago!"

"Ruth," Victor approaches carefully.

"You stay the fuck away, too! If it weren't for you three, I wouldn't have gone through the hell I went through. I asked for your help, and you fucking ignored me!" Ruth screams, pointing at them.

"It's my fault, Ruth, not theirs. I made them leave," Henry defended.

"And they had the choice to listen to you, Bowers!" Ruth snaps angrily. "Just, just, what was going through that mullet of yours where you had to leave me, huh?"

All three of them stood there, guiltily. Ruth stared at them appalled.

"Seriously? You can't even answer that!"

"This voice in my head told me to leave," Henry admits finally.

Ruth's features contort into pure rage. "Your _conscious_ told you to leave?"

He frowns, gulping with a nod. _I don't think it was, though._

"_Wow_, because of your _shitty_ conscious, I almost died today!"

Henry, along with Belch and Victor's stomachs, plummet. They stared at her, horrified. The three boys look away from her, guilt overwhelming their eyes.

Henry opens his mouth, only to close.

Belch is the one to disturb the silence that fell upon them. "I am so sorry, Ruth. I should have stuck to my gun and helped you. This should've never happened."

Ruth glared at him angrily.

"It was stupid of me, I know. I regret leaving you here. Can you forgive me?"

Ruth frowns deeply, furious tears falling. "I don't know if I can accept your apology or forgive you for that matter. I _trusted _you, Belch."

"Ruth," he pleads.

"No! No," Ruth shakily replies while pointing at them. Her tears streaming. "I want the three of you to get off this porch."

Henry, at that point, grew furious. He came to help her, and she's rewarding them with hostility.

"You're a bitch," Henry growls.

"And you're a psychotic asshole," Ruth returns viciously.

"Yeah? Well, this psychotic asshole didn't want to charge at Jordan when there was a risk of you getting hurt in the process, _princess_."

"How? How would I have gotten hurt?"

"Uh, hello! Big and tall dingleberry Jonathan snatched you! He could have done something to hurt you, Ruth."

Ruth rolls her eyes, "He already _done _that something, Henry," she replies matter-of-factly.

Henry seethes while Belch and Victor seemed glum. "Where is that mother fucking prick?"

"It doesn't matter now. The swine got what he deserved," Ruth informs with a sneer.

Neither of the boys was going to comment on that. They know what it means.

"Look, I'm sorry that I fucked up so bad, Ruth. I had my own fears, too, you know. I had to worry about my ass getting handed to me by my old man if I didn't do what I was told."

"Oh, for the love of God, you are free to make your own choices, Henry. If you wanted to run, you do just that. I've been running and hiding since I learned to walk! Now that I finally found my haven, I was brought back here against my will."

They stared briefly at her, ashamed at themselves.

"We all had a choice. We could have gone on the run together, but you had to fuck it up."

He opened his mouth to argue only to close. Ruth was right. They could have run away and been a small family of friends. Henry, along with Belch and Victor, would protect Ruth from people like Jordan and Jonathan. Except, that dream was squashed. Henry ultimately made a choice on what was best for himself, which evidently shaped Ruth's new outlook on life now.

Henry sighs heavily, leaning against the doorframe.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the decision I made, Ruth. I should have listened to you. What's worse, it had to be on your birthday."

Ruth can only stare at him, furious still yet wounded. He watched her gulp and look away.

"I'm sorry, too, Ruth. You should not have been left alone with them. My promise to you almost got you killed," Belch chimes apologetically.

Henry snapped his gaze on Belch, "What promise?"

Belch sighs heavily, "With Jordan and Jonathan supposedly dead now, they were abusing Ruth, Henry. She asked me not to tell you or anyone else."

"What the fuck, man? Your secret almost killed Ruth, damnit!"

"I gave her my word I would never tell. I promised myself I would protect you at all costs, except I failed to do that. It's my fault, Ruth I got you in this mess."

"It's not just you, Belch. It's all of us. We should have stood up to the whore and dingleberry," Victor chimes in.

He glances over at Ruth, scanning her exhausted, beaten form. "I'm sorry, Ruth. I should have done more to help you. I saw how scared you were before we brought you back. I was gutless."

Ruth sighs, her tears remained to fall still. "You're still on my porch."

They lightly grin, her response was half-hearted. "You do know you can't stay here, right?"

"I know," she mumbles. "I need to go. I can't stay here much longer."

They nod, understanding.

"We won't keep you then. Take care of yourself, Ruth. If anyone asks questions, we won't tell them anything or that we've seen you."

Ruth blinks, "Why?"

Henry lightly smiles. "It's the least I can do to keep you safe. Go to the Neibolt House. No one will look there for you."

"Henry," Ruth starts, but he talks over her.

"We have to protect you, Ruth. We fucked up, and we want to make up for it by hiding you."

Belch lightly smirks, "It's either that or find that friend of yours you spoke about for help."

Ruth blinks quickly, nodding. "Right. You best leave before someone catches you here."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself," Henry starts to leave but turns back. "Oh, and um, Happy Birthday, Ruth."

She stares at him, attempting to smile. "Thank you," Ruth replies lightly.

He watched her turn to the door and lean against the frame for stability. She doesn't look so good. Ruth is drained both physically and mentally. Henry doesn't have to ask what happened inside the house because he already knows. Jordan and Jonathan are dead. He can only assume she did the deed to survive. It could be possible this friend of hers might have played a part in murdering the adults.

"Ruth," Henry calls.

Ruth glances at him, frowning. Henry saw it then, the sparkle of life she once had is gone. Remorse weighed heavily on his shoulders now.

_I should have never left_, he thought to himself.

"How can I make it up to you?"

She studies him, her frown deepening. "You really can't."

His heart plummets, and fingers curl into a fist.

"However, if you really want to make things better between whatever we have left, which there really isn't much, you best keep your word in wanting to hide me."

Henry steadily breathes, locking his gaze on hers. "You have my word, Ruth," he replies with conviction.

Ruth looked she didn't believe him but nonetheless accepted it. "You better not be lying to me, Henry Bowers. Now leave."

He is quick to turn, leaving Belch and Victor at Ruth's doorstep. The three watch him return to the car and hide in the back where Henry silently cried.

Belch sighs heavily, regarding Ruth with a sad frown.

"Trust me when I say this, I am so deeply sorry for not being here for you. Maybe then you wouldn't have gone through what had happened. I won't say anything either. And," Belch pauses to pull something out from behind.

He hands off a lavender, foiled wrapped gift. Ruth stares at it in confusion for a second before taking it from him.

"What is this?" She questions, examining the object.

"It's a birthday gift."

Her brows scrunch as she slid a finger under the folds. Once it was fully unwrapped, Ruth snaps her gaze on him, genuinely surprised.

"You kept it?"

"When you dropped it several weeks ago, I held onto it. I could have given it back to you, but it caught my eye. If you don't mind me doing so, but I read it. It's pretty damn good."

Ruth eyed the cover to Clive Barker's _The Hellbound Heart_, dumbfounded.

"I even kept the bookmark where you had it. I didn't want you to lose your place."

She looks back up at him, her mouth hanging open. "Thank you."

He inwardly grins. "You're welcome, Ruth, and Happy Birthday. I promise I won't disappoint you again. And um, there is a little small something inside where you left off. Take care now."

Ruth finally managed to smirk. "I will thank you."

Belch then turns, grinning madly as he lightly skipped back to the Trans-Am.

The only person that remained was Victor. He regards Ruth with a slight curve of his lips, watching her guiltily still.

"I know we're not close or buddies, but I am sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve any of it. I don't have a birthday gift, but I did let one go in the car and gassed out Mullet Brain for you," he replies with a wink.

Ruth lightly smirks, despite wrinkling her nose. "You need to lay off the chili dogs and hot peppers, Larry."

Vic chuckles, getting the inside joke between them. "Will do. Happy Birthday, Sweet Cheeks."

"Ugh, will you please stop referring to me by that?"

"Nope, I actually like it. See you around, Sweet Cheeks."

He, too, leaves, except unlike Belch and Henry, Victor looks back. Ruth remained to watch him, but so did someone else. Victor saw the golden eyes staring at him from within the darkness of her now unsafe home. He wants to feel nervous for Ruth, but something within his gut and heart that she is in good hands now. Whoever is watching them has no ill intent on harming Ruth. However, they are infuriated at him, along with Henry and Belch, for what they did.

* * *

From the porch, Ruth watched the three silently drive away. She noticed the glum expressions, but Ruth also saw Victor slightly horrified. Ruth glances over her shoulder at Pennywise, who stood behind her watching. She doesn't say anything, and neither did he.

Pennywise steps backward as Ruth unsteadily returned inside the darkened house, exhausted. She raggedly breathes and pressed her back against the door to rest. Ruth lets out a long, steady exhale from her lips then collapses onto the floor. She grunts and cries out from the impact, but it seemed Ruth doesn't care. Ruth sat there, pondering with a finger tapping on the floor.

She stares ahead into the darkness of her home, pursing her lips. Ruth glances at Pennywise, catching his eyes flicker with anger. It's understandable, though. He overheard the conversation and learned Henry brought her here. Ruth told him he did, but to actually hear him say it enraged the clown. She sighs heavily, thinking still.

"I still hate them, you know," Ruth replies softly.

He remained to stare, his teeth beginning to show from a hungry snarl.

"Even after eating the swine, you're still hungry, aren't you?"

His lips pull back further, grinning wide at Ruth's sudden tolerance of his barbaric nature.

"You can go back out," she began, fighting a yawn. "If you take me home first."

Ruth watches as Pennywise slowly stoops low to come eye level.

"How generous of you," he grins and offers a hand.

She returns the favor with a cock of a brow. "I've learned the hard way it's a kill or be killed world, Pen. For you, though, it's either eat to survive or grow weak and starve."

He helps Ruth up, hoisting her off the floor as gently he could. "I won't starve_, _per se."

Ruth cries, seething as he accidentally jostled her injured leg. He grimaces as she clung tightly to his neck and shoulders, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Sorry," he whispers.

With a groan, Ruth settles herself in Pennywise's arms.

"I'm fine, thanks. Will you grow weak?" Ruth inquires gently, snuggling closer with a smirk.

"Not even that," he counters with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, what happens if you don't eat?"

Pennywise groans, slightly agitated. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"I'll just keep asking."

He scowls, rolling his eyes still, "I know, you irritating child."

Ruth hums lightly, "Do you have the bag?"

Pennywise groans, the duffle bag weighed heavily over his shoulders. He's just glad it's not a girly shade of pink or purple with obnoxious buttons and charms of unicorns and rainbows. No, that is not Ruth by any means. The bag is black with white trim and a matte gray spider insignia. It's awfully masculine for a girl, in his opinion, but Pennywise won't complain. It has all the necessities Ruth needs, including some notebooks.

She's leaving behind a few journals for when the police come to investigate. Pennywise asked Ruth earlier if she wanted him to bring the bodies into the sewers. Ruth quickly answered with a resounding no. She didn't want to be reminded of the sorry excuse of humans they were. Besides, Ruth wants them to be discovered. It will unveil the truth about them and in hopes of reopening a cold case of her father's disappearance slash murder.

Ruth wants to know the truth, but in her current state, she can't take any more hard hits. Pennywise knows a few small details from the form he shifted into, which he will discuss with Ruth when she's able. He even told her about it. Honesty is the best policy, right? She'll ask him for the details when Ruth is ready.

He sighs heavily, "Check."

"What about the medical kit?"

"It's inside the Mount Everest of a bag you have."

"You sure?"

He growls, "Do you want to check it yourself?"

"Nope, because I put it there," she grins.

"Irritating child in tow, check. Why I let you live is beyond me," Pennywise groans, leaving Ruth's now forgotten home.

Ruth grins, "It's because you like me, Penny Pen."

She doesn't see this, but Pennywise scowls half-heartedly, mumbling "That I do."

Pennywise hears Ruth sigh lightly, comfortably snug against him. They traveled unseen and on foot to the Neibolt House. With a quick glance down, he finds her resting with a small smile on her lips. A corner of his lip quarks upwards in a half-smirk from the sight of her.

_You irritating, fearless, tenacious child_

* * *

By the time Pennywise returned home, Ruth was sound asleep. He didn't mind it, though. Ruth needs the rest to regain her strength. She had gone through hell anyway. Pennywise wished he were there a lot sooner to prevent the adults from attacking. Hell, he should have been at the Neibolt House to save Ruth from the imbeciles. Pennywise would certainly like to find those three and give them a real good fright. They deserve it anyway. Unfortunately, he must leave the boys alone. They want to make up for their mistakes.

_Good for them, I guess, _he thought.

He wonders now if all of the events that led up to this point are for a reason. Maybe, someone is designing Ruth's fate without his knowledge. Pennywise did hear that Bowers listened to some voice in his head. Ruth believes it's the boy's conscious. His gut is telling him it's not. Pennywise has a strange feeling the turtle is involved somehow and wants to investigate to be sure. Except, he doesn't want to leave Ruth for an extended period. It will have to wait another time when Ruth is better. Besides, he needs to search for something better tasting. The slaughtered body that was Jonathan left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Ascending the steps, Pennywise glances down at Ruth. She's still very much asleep and lightly snoring. He attempts to smile only to frown. Her silence coming here provided Pennywise a chance to ponder. The form he took on this evening to save Ruth had memories still after this long. Pennywise was able to see and feel the emotions Ruth's father felt as he laid dying. Rutherford Greyson was his name. People called him "Rutty" at times and was a famous local artist who loved his newborn daughter. The man would have done just about anything to ensure Ruth's safety. Pennywise uncharacteristically decided to fulfill the father's wish. Why he would is beyond his comprehension. Maybe there is more to him than what meets the eye.

His actions certainly don't help his case. The creature has killed thousands if not more people. The natives from when they discovered him were no exception. They tried to end his existence. He resisted their efforts by slaughtering them to stay alive. Pennywise understands how Ruth sees her world now. Ruth said so earlier, "It's a kill or be killed world." Pennywise will need to prepare himself for a different version of herself. It may be for the better, or it could be for the worse. He would have to wait and see.

He enters one of the rooms on the second floor and eyes the mattress Pennywise recently snatched. Pennywise saw some grown-ups tossing it when it looked brand new. Ruth could use it for when she returned after her time away. It just shows how much Pennywise has grown to care for Ruth. It was about time for an upgrade anyway. Plus, the bedroom has a decent view of the world. She will be able to see the sky and trees, even the road for possible intruders.

While Ruth was away, Pennywise tried lying on the couch. It was uncomfortable, at least for his lanky form. He struggled to find a satisfying position. Eventually, Pennywise ended up on the floor within moments of finally settling. Ruth would have laughed if she were around. He wouldn't have cared if she did because Pennywise likes her laugh.

Pennywise sighs heavily, slowly easing himself down. He intended to set Ruth on the plush mattress, except she clings to him still. She sighs lightly in her sleep, incoherently mumbling. Pennywise groans while prying her hands off him and keeping his balance.

_Jeez, she's a freaking barnacle! Get off, damnit!_

When he finally pried Ruth off his neck and settled her on the mattress, Pennywise stood. He tosses the bag to the side with a loud thud, which surprisingly didn't stir Ruth. It popped open from landing roughly, revealing some of the contents. His eyes fall on the book, which still had the wrapping covering it. He stared for a long moment, beginning to smirk. Pennywise glances at Ruth, an idea sprung in his mind.

_The night is still young,_ he thought.

* * *

Pennywise knew he couldn't be gone for too long. While he needed a child to feast on to be rid of the taste from Jonathan, it would take time to find the ideal candidate. Besides, he didn't want Ruth to wake alone, especially in a room she doesn't recognize. Ruth hasn't fully explored Neibolt yet. She will become familiar with the layout on the second floor pretty soon. Eventually, Pennywise will bring the couch up there and near one of the windows. It will be her reading nook. The place should feel like home for her and not some weathered, deteriorating shamble of a house. Pennywise knows Ruth can't return home.

Ruth won't go to Mike's place. She made it abundantly clear that Ruth doesn't trust him anymore after he confronted Jordan and Jonathan. Pennywise understands completely. Although he did point out that Mike went there with the best of intentions. The boy was worried about her and needed to know if she was safe. Both Mike and Stan were concerned. Why Pennywise was defending the two boys? He hasn't a clue. Pennywise found himself unable to lie or be deceitful towards Ruth. Her being fearless towards him not only rendered him powerless but also altered his mindset and personality.

He's supposed to scorn mankind and be unsusceptible to the human heart. Yet, Deadlights, the Eater of Worlds, displays affection towards one human child. A girl who doesn't know what love is as Ruth never felt such emotion from anyone. She may know. Except, how do you love when you've never felt such a thing? Because of Ruth, Pennywise is beginning to understand the principle of love and kindness.

Pennywise growls lightly as he slowly ascended the stairs again.

_Ruth, you genuinely are an irritating child._

At the steps, he listened for any sign of movement from Ruth. She's still asleep, the light snores are a good indication. Pennywise grins wide.

_Perfect!_

He is quick to enter the room and place a couple of things near the left side of the mattress. Part of him wants to wake Ruth from her slumber, but Pennywise needs to be patient. He is excited to present a special something for her. Pennywise moves away from Ruth and situates himself a couple of feet in a crouched position. He watches her sleep silently while thinking back to the unexpected visit from Maturin.

Pennywise was out searching for a gift when the prodigious loggerhead showed up. He couldn't see the space turtle, but Pennywise could hear him. Maturin kept insisting Pennywise's relationship with Ruth won't last. He took great offense to the skepticism Maturin had. Yes, Pennywise reacted like any other person would when someone won't accept or support their bond. He wanted to pummel the galaxy vomiting reptile the best he could. Alas, Maturin was unseen to his eye. Pennywise wants to prove Maturin wrong. The truth is, Pennywise wants his friendship with Ruth to last. Not for himself, but for her. Ruth deserves so much.

He understands Ruth never experienced true happiness as it was always short-lived. Pennywise made a silent promise to Ruth tonight. He will wait out his hibernation at least a year or so and not sooner than expected. Pennywise wants to prove the turtle wrong. He cares too much for Ruth to disappoint her so soon. She needs him like he does her.

With a heavy sigh, Pennywise tore his eyes off her to glance out the window. It's nearing nine-thirty, only two and a half hours left until midnight. That's plenty of time for Ruth to wake. Although Pennywise hopes sooner. Thankfully, it didn't take too long. Five minutes later, Ruth stirred from her sleep. She sighs and fluidly stretched herself. He silently crawled back to her side, patiently waiting for Ruth to see the two-small gifts. Pennywise has a third, but he wants to wait a couple more minutes.

He sees Ruth catch sight of the little gifts, gasping sharply. Ruth reached for one when she noticed him staring. They stare at one another briefly, before she spoke.

"Did you get these for me?" Ruth questioned in awe.

"I did," he answers, grinning wildly.

Ruth cocks her head sideways but smirked.

"What did you steal from the unsuspecting child?"

Pennywise pouts, slightly offended. "Nothing. I forewent a second meal this evening."

"Why? What did you go to do then?"

He glances down, pouting still. "Your birthday shouldn't end like this, Ruth."

She smirks, glancing away herself when Ruth felt her cheeks flush red.

"You didn't have to do anything, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Ruth noticed him hiding something from behind his back. She wanted to ask, but he kept her from speaking.

"I can't apologize for my nature, Ruth," Pennywise started, staring into the darkened wood. "Except, I am sorry I never told you about that aspect of me. You deserved to know. I didn't say anything as I feared you would hate me."

Ruth sadly frowns, "I would _never_ hate you, Penny," she whispers.

He glances at her then, finding her gaze on him. "You wouldn't?"

She shakes her head, lightly smiling. "No."

Ruth pauses, glancing down again. She picks at a thread, nervously. They spoke little about what happened between them before this. Not that they wanted to avoid the conversation. It was shortened rather abruptly when Henry Bowers showed up.

"I was in a jumble of emotions. I was angry and disappointed, but I was also confused and hurt. I wanted to understand and forgive you then. At the same time, though, I was upset over the fact you killed Georgie. I had to get away and take some time to sort my feelings out. I should have told you that instead of pushing you away like I did. You were concerned about me, and I was a bitch in return. It was cruel of me. I actually cried for hours after the fact. I am so deeply sorry I hurt you, Pen."

Pennywise watched her with a frown, sighing lightly. He reaches for her, cupping Ruth's cheek with a gloved hand. She leans into his touch.

"I forgive you, Ruth," he whispered.

She smiles gently, avoiding eye contact with him still. Ruth is trying to hide the deepening blush that graced her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me," she adds.

He curves his lips, "Your welcome, Ruth."

"Now close your eyes," Pennywise instructed suddenly.

Ruth glances at him, startled. "Why?"

"Just close them," he insists, covering them himself with a hand.

"Alright, what sort of scary thing are you transforming into?" Ruth questions, highly amused.

"What makes you think I am?"

She grinned when he pulled his hand away to do something. Ruth keeps her eyes shut.

"You never ask me to close my eyes, Pen. Naturally, I assumed you want to maintain the routine we had and give me a daily fright in some gnarly form. If it's that creature thing from _Slither,_ I will certainly freak out."

Pennywise laughs, "I'm not going to scare you," he starts while grinning. "Thanks for the tip, though."

"Agh, I probably shouldn't have told you that."

After a moment of messing around, Pennywise holds the little something out for Ruth.

"You can open your eyes now," he encourages, grinning wide.

Ruth is hesitant, but she opens them. Her jaw slacked slightly, and her eyes dazzled to life from the flickering flame of a candle. Pennywise presented her something she never had before but always wanted. Jordan and Jonathan insisted that sweets were terrible for her, so Ruth never had the luxury of having cake or cookies, not even cupcakes or muffins. Of course, this is not a birthday cake. She won't be able to eat all of it before it dried out. Instead, in Pennywise's palm, is a cupcake with white frosting. With the little glow from the candle, Ruth can see its dark in color. It's a red velvet cupcake. It's something Ruth always wanted to try.

"Happy Birthday, Ruth."

Pennywise saw it then, her bright and genuine smile. It doesn't matter what mood Ruth is in, he always manages to make her beam. Ruth truly is her happiest with him. He goes to say something, but couldn't get it out when Ruth flings herself at him. Her arms encircle his chest, hugging him tightly. Pennywise can feel her smile through the fabric of his suit. He doesn't hesitate in returning the favor, yet is being mindful of the cupcake in his palm.

"Thank you, Pen," Ruth whispers.

He smirks proudly, _a cupcake can beat a book and a fart any day! Haha!_

"Your welcome, Ruth."

Ruth relinquishes her hold on him. She turns within his encircled arms and laid against his chest, eyeing the cupcake with her big grin still.

"Now, how did you obtain this sweet and tasty miniature cake?"

"It's not important," Pennywise replies with a dismissive wave. "Go on now, make a wish."

She eyes the delicious dessert for a moment, considering. Ruth already got her birthday wish, two to be exact. Her safe place and a friend. What more can she want? It clicked within seconds of what her it could be.

_I wish this will last forever._

With a quick, sharp exhale, Ruth blows out her first candle.


	17. Aftermath, Derry Learns The Truth

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week. Remember when I mentioned Richie's dream back in Chapter 11? Well, you get to see what it is. The chapter is mostly centered around The Losers, but I don't want to give away what happens here. Currently, I'm rewriting Chapter 17, along with writing out a couple of scenes for 18. So, updates will be slow this time around. I may deviate from the film slightly, but I'm still debating on this.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read!

09/16/20 Update: I went back and fixed a scene, along with some errors.

* * *

The sound of shuffling feet woke Richie from his deep slumber. He thought maybe one of his parents was in here snooping around. He laid there, listening to them stumbling. Their feet are light, so it must be a female. His mom is probably looking for something or gathering up his dirty clothes to wash. With a heavy sigh, Richie opens his eyes to check the clock. In the back of his mind, he thought it was late morning. Instead, he is greeted with darkness. Furrowing his brows, Richie saw the time of three-fifteen. He stares at the digital red numbers in confusion.

_Who in the fuck is in my room at this hour?_

Richie hears the shuffling again at the foot of his bed. He wants to look, but every muscle in his body grew rigid. His breath quickens from feeling someone pressing onto the mattress near his feet. Slowly they crawled up and over Richie's paralyzed form. They breathed raggedly and raspy as if gasping for air. Whoever it is, they crept awkwardly like a drunken man.

"Richie," they rasped dryly.

His eyes widen, the digital numbers blurring from unshed tears. Richie trembles when he felt them shakily stop at his hips, weighing him down slightly.

_Oh, fuck._

"Richie," they called.

Richie's breath audibly quickens, and lips quivered violently. He knows that voice. He goes to call out their name, but Richie's voice is caught in his throat.

_Ruth?_

He turns his eyes away from the clock, slowly glancing over his shoulder. Richie rolls slightly on his back and stares. He goes to scream, but his throat tightens when their hands clamp around him. Richie gasps, bug-eyed while watching his unwanted visitor hover above him. He can't tell who exactly it is, but from the shadow, it's indeed a female. Her head hung limply at the shoulders, broken and bruised. Richie can see the noose wrapped around her still.

"You killed me," she states hauntingly.

Richie wanted to claw at her wrists, but he is frozen in absolute horror. He can't breathe.

_Ruth, stop! You're choking me!_

"You killed me," she repeats. Her grip tightened, constricting Richie's airway.

Richie frantically gasps as he stared up at Ruth. He attempts to call her name only to gag.

_I can't breathe! Ruth, stop!_

"You killed me!"

"Ruth," Richie gasps, his vision blurring.

He starts to frantically kick and writhe, trying to fight but to no avail.

"You killed me!"

"Please," he wheezes.

"YOU KILLED ME, RICHIE!"

That's when Richie gasps sharply with a startled yell. He bolts up in his bed, glancing around in the shadows wildly. He breathes frantically, almost hyperventilating, and bottom lip trembled fiercely. Richie gulps with difficulty to calm himself. It doesn't work. He is still very much frightened of the nightmare. With a heavy exhale, Richie bends forwards.

"Oh, thank fuck," he mumbles in relief, weeping.

He stared at the sheets for a moment then over at the clock. It's three-sixteen. With a heavy sigh, Richie turns his gaze off his alarm clock to the bed again. That's when he noticed the imprints from when Ruth was hovering over him. His eyes widened to dollars, and mouth gaped.

"Oh, fuck," Richie stops when he felt someone close by.

"Gray Water," Ruth's voice sounds softly.

_Oh, God, please, no!_

He timidly glances over his right shoulder, expecting her light gray and blue corpse there. Thankfully, she's normal in color. Richie trails his eyes over Ruth's body to her expectant furious gaze. He was wrong, though. Ruth stood at his bedside with a saddened frown, tears streaming from her eyes.

"BK?" He called to her, scared still.

Richie sees her lip tremble before opening her mouth. "Please, help me."

He couldn't get anything out when something impaled Ruth from behind. He couldn't tell if it was an appendage, a wrought iron pole, or something else. All Richie knew was that blood sprayed on his face then screamed.

Richie tumbles, falling out of his bed with a hard thud. He scrambles, yelling as he crawled far away. He stared at the bed frame and glanced underneath into the shadows. Nothing, no one is in the room now. All that remained is fear running deep in his bones.

"Oh, fuck," Richie stutters lowly, crying.

He glances down the hall, hoping one of his parents heard him. Neither did, though. It's probably for the best anyway. He doesn't want them to see him bawling his eyes out again. Richie turns to his alarm clock, reading six-thirty, then over to his window. It's barely light out. With a shaky breath, Richie stood from his spot on the floor. It's final, he must go see Ruth. Richie needs to know if these nightmares of his are premonitions. It's not the first time he's had them.

Richie saw Ruth the way she was earlier the day he told her to disappear like the others. The nights following consisted of her hung body choking him, then waking up to another of Ruth getting killed in some fashion. Only once did he see Ruth doing harm onto herself. It disturbed him as Ruth was clawing and cutting at her face. She was even mumbling something Richie couldn't interpret. The best he got out of it was, "If you don't believe." He's not sure what that meant.

Richie is beginning to believe these false awakenings mean something. He must get to the bottom of it. Richie quickly dressed in the dark, not caring if his clothing matched or not. Within minutes, he silently rushes out of his room and down the stairs.

_You better be okay, BK._

* * *

Bill woke up with a gasp as well this morning.

Bill's not sure what it was he dreamt of ten minutes ago. He has this sickening feeling of dread and horror in the pit of his stomach. His mind is unusually alert, heart beating erratically in his chest, and palms sweated. Bill's grip on the handlebars of his trusty bike Silver was hard to keep on. His right hand slid, hanging limply at his side only briefly. His breath quickened as he speeds faster and faster down the street. Bill's destination unclear.

After waking, Bill left a note for his parents to let them know he had gone on a ride. Bill then hopped on his bike and just pedaled. His mind didn't direct him, but something else. His heart did. Bill's irregular heart guided him. He doesn't know where that "where" is, though. All Bill knew was _GO NOW_.

_Go and ride_, says the beating muscle.

His eyes focused on the road ahead of him. Strangely enough, there is no one out. It is eerily silent. The only sound Bill can hear is his blood pumping in his ears.

_Where exactly am I going?_ Bill wonders.

After a while, the silence around him is disturbed. A clicking sound of a rushing bicycle is coming up from behind. Bill furrowed his brows, glancing over his shoulders at the source. His eyes land on Richie, who seems somewhat disturbed and sheet white.

"Ri, Richie?" Bill questioned.

Richie was in a daze as he looked over at Bill, startled. "Bill?"

"What are you doing out here?" Bill questions with a struggle.

Bill saw it then, Richie's haunted expression. Something spooked him, and he's adamant in not sharing. He won't push Richie into talking about it.

Richie frowns, "It's difficult to explain, Bill."

He nods in understanding.

"What about you? What are you doing out here?"

Bill glances over at Richie. He thought about it for a moment as he must not stutter. He recalls Ruth's confidence and the odd smile. She was passionate about something. Bill remembers the moment he stood on the steps of the Neibolt House. He had passion and courage. Bill cleared his throat, perking up.

_Be confident! Speak slowly!_

"It's hard to explain. I woke up with this," Bill stops to consider for a moment. "Feeling. Something doesn't feel right."

Richie stared for a moment, bewildered at Bill for not stuttering. He smiles weakly, his nightmare still plaguing his mind.

"I woke up from a nightmare within a nightmare," Richie tells him.

"About what?"

Richie didn't get a chance to answer when someone called out to them.

"Bill! Richie!" A familiar voice called out.

The two boys look over their shoulders, seeing Eddie.

"Ed's?"

He purses his lips. "You know I hate it when you call me that!"

Bill glances back and forth. "How, how are you riding your bike? You have a broken arm."

Eddie gapped. "He didn't stutter!"

Rich smiled briefly, rolling his eyes as well. "Yeah, I know," he mumbles.

"To answer your question, our oh so fearless leader, _carefully_."

"So, uh you as well, huh?" Bill asks him.

Eddie frowns, dismayed. "Yeah, unfortunately. I had a freaking nightmare that scared the piss out of me. I hardly ever have any."

Richie whirls at him, "You, you, too?"

"Yeah, why? What was your's about?"

"I, I don't," Richie stumbles, unsure if he should say anything.

_You killed me, Richie … Please, help me_, Ruth's voice echoed in his mind.

He gulps harshly, shaking his head to rid himself of the haunting image of her.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replies firmly then pushes further away.

Eddie and Bill watched him pedal ahead, confused.

"Is, is he alright?" Eddie inquires.

Bill can only shrug.

The three rode in silence for a bit until the sickening feeling intensified. Bill, Richie, and Eddie drew closer to something. Bill glanced around. He's not familiar with this neighborhood. It's not fancy, but certainly not the slums either. It's decent. The homes were moderate in size, others not so much. The majority of the houses are either stark white, cloud gray, or khaki in color and are paired with maroon, black, or dark gray roofs. There is one house; however, that stood out from the rest with its deep forest green roof and eggshell white siding.

Bill, Richie, and Eddie shortly stop, discovering that it's Beverly. She's staring at the house with indifference but is trembling. Bill watched her a moment then directed his attention to the home. The feeling he had since he awoke became unbearable. He wants to vomit. There is something in that house where Bill feels the need to investigate.

_Something is terribly wrong here_, Bill says to himself.

"I don't like this," Beverly voiced.

She eyed the house still, frowning deeply.

"Whose house is this?" Eddie asked, dismounting his bike.

Someone else squeals to a stop, joining the other four. No one glanced over to see who else came here.

"Oh, shit, this is Ruth's place," Mike answers, his voice unsteady.

"Wait, this is Ruth's house?" Richie questioned, awed. He scans the exterior, nodding. "Not bad, BK. Whoever did the shrubs and landscaping did a great job."

"Ruth did all of that," Mike told him, eyes not leaving the house. _Oh, God, I don't like this. Something is terribly wrong. _

Richie blinks, astonished. "I should ask her to do our shrubs. My trim job sucks."

Someone else joins the group. Stan squeals to a stop and jumps off, letting his bike fall. He comes up from behind Mike, eyeing the house anxiously.

"Oh, God no, Ruth," he mumbles with a strain.

Bill glanced at Stan then at the others, wondering. Did they all feel the same thing? Did whatever they felt has something to do with Ruth? His heart drops to his stomach. Something happened to Ruth. It's the only logical explanation of why they would all come here and stared at the house for a moment.

"Do you, I don't know, think we should go in there?" Eddie questions.

"I don't think we should," Beverly answers, stepping back.

"Something brought us here for a reason. Why do you think we're all here?" Bill slowly replies.

"Not all of us are here, Bill. Ben must not have," Richie is interrupted when one more set of tires skid across the pavement.

Ben finally arrives on the scene by stumbling off his bike then joins the group. Ben stares at the house, his stomach queasy. He gulps then glances over at the others.

"I guess I'm not the only one. Do you think something happened to Ruth?" He nervously inquired.

Ben rubbed and squeezed his hands tightly, biting at his lip. _Oh, god,_ _I really hope not._

"I'm, I'm sure there's nothing wrong," Richie reassured, unconvinced.

Richie thought back to the nightmare he had this morning, only to shake it off.

_Don't think about, doofus. Keep calm,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm going," Stanley announced.

He storms up the driveway with long strides, determined.

"Stanley, wait!" Beverly calls in a hushed whisper.

"I said, I'm going!"

Stan approaches the home and raps, loudly.

"Ruth!" He calls.

Silence.

"Ruth!" He yells, pounding harder.

He is greeted with more silence.

Stan's heart plummets, and stomach twisted.

"RUTH!" Stanley beats frantically, waiting.

When he still only heard silence, the feeling from earlier leaped to his throat. Stanley can't breathe; his eyes begun to sting from unshed tears.

_Oh, god, no! RUTH!_

He doesn't care. Stanley shoves himself against the door and barges inside. Stanley heard the others cry out, rushing over. He's sure some neighbors heard them. He hopes so, at least. Stan has this horrible, sickening feeling that something in this house is not right. With a shuddering breath, he steps further into the darkened home. His eyes adjust to the pitch black, scanning the silent living room as he passed down the hall. There's light emanating from a room ahead, illuminating the dark like a lighthouse and a black mass shadow striking the wall.

"Stan," called Eddie in a whisper once he stepped inside.

Stanley shushed him, easing towards the opening.

"Stan," Eddie whispered again.

"Shut up!" He shushed him again, glaring over his shoulder at him.

"You're not going in there, are you?"

"What do you think? Someone is in there."

"Yeah, what if they're waiting for you around the corner, you dumbass!"

The whispered back and forth, arguing.

"Just," Stanley holds a hand out towards them. "Wait there."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

He doesn't bother answering, Stan pushes forward.

Eddie starts forwards to stop his friend, only to get held back by Richie. He stood there, gulping harshly and shakily breathing.

_Please don't let it be Ruth in there_, Richie prayed to himself.

Stanley breathes shallowly, his heart drumming. He doesn't know what to think as he slowly approached. He doesn't know what is going to greet him. A passing thought of Ruth laying there dead scared the shit out of him. It haunted his mind as he continued to think about it. A vision replaying in his brain of the last time he saw the girl. He remembers the bright, confident smile and the flirtatious wink. Oh, good Lord, Stanley really does like Ruth. If it is her that is in there, he will be crushed.

_Please, don't let it be, Ruth,_ he repeated in his mind.

Once he came to the edge of the wall, he heaves a breath. Stan prepared himself for the worse. He steps close and peered inside. At first, his eyes land on the enclosed wall then scanned the floor to the cabinets. Stanley's breath caught in his throat from the sight of blood drenching pale skin and pooled at the abdomen, the body motionless. It took him a moment to register what is lying before him then recoils with a startled scream, colliding into the wall behind him. His eyes not leaving Jordan's rigid corpse.

The group rushed forwards at that point. Eddie was the first to come around the corner and peek inside. He wished he hadn't. His reaction was the same as Stan's, and falls back, crying out.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What? Who is, HOLY FUCK!" Richie exclaims as he looked inside.

Beverly gasps and covers her gaping mouth. She quickly turns, shuddering. The sight of blood made her nauseous, and doubles over. She whimpers and whines while sinking to the floor. Ben was there to console her after he looked at the body. He shook violently, staring off into space. Bill eyes the body with his mouth hung open, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He's breathing heavily as if he was on the verge of a panic attack. A thought struck him then.

His breath pauses then glanced down the hall. Something inside him flips. Bill turns, his eyes landing on a bedroom when a horrible thought occurred to him.

This only made Bill sick to his stomach, and feels a familiar pang. He is stunned into horror, a sense of dread and emptiness overwhelming him. This was how he felt when Georgie disappeared. The panic he felt turns to sheer fright.

"RUTH!" Bill cries, then rushes down the hall.

"Ruth!" Mike calls, following Bill.

They both have tears falling from their eyes now. Bill got to the room first. He looked in and saw something unrecognizable on the floor. Panting, Bill takes his shirt and flips on the switch; he doesn't need to leave behind any fingerprints. Bill wished he hadn't turned on the light. Mike had screamed and fell backward against the wall. Bill can only stare at the sight before him, horrified.

Jonathan's body laid on the floor like a dissected frog, blood spilled the wood like an inkblot test.

"Bill! Bill, we need to," Eddie paused. He saw Bill's transfixed gaze, following it.

He looks in and screams. Eddie gags, promptly throwing a hand over his mouth and rush towards the front door. Richie approaches as well, very much alarmed. When his eyes land on the body, Richie's jaw drops and yells. They can hear Eddie retch just outside the house, gasping for air.

"Holy sweet fuck!" Eddie exclaims, retching again.

Stan sat where he was, panicking, frightened yet very much worried for Ruth now. He gulps, trying to catch his breath as he hyperventilated. He snaps his gaze off Jordan's body to Bill and Richie, eyes wide and brimmed with unshed tears.

"Is, who's in there, Bill? Who's in there?" He called out, wanting to cry.

No answer from him. This only made Stan whine, shuddering a sob.

"Bill! Is it Ruth? Please, tell me it isn't Ruth! Tell me it isn't Ruth!" He wails, crying now.

Beverly, who is still trying to recover, crawls over to him. She wraps her arms around Stan, clutching him as he wailed. Beverly cried as well. She doesn't understand why she would, but Beverly feels horrible. She sobs, shuddering, then glances over at Bill.

"Bill, is it, her?"

Bill turned his gaze on the two, stuttering but couldn't speak. Bill is in complete shock, yet also severely concerned for Ruth. He opens his mouth to try and answer but couldn't. Bill couldn't even shake his head. Discovering the Greyson's dead stunned him into a stupor.

Richie watched Bill struggle. He is now terribly concerned for Ruth.

"N-no, no, it's not, Ruth," Richie answers, his voice cracking.

The nightmare from the first night came back full force. He remembers the same ashen gray and blue Ruth with her head hanging to the side. She had crawled onto his bed and straddled him like earlier. It felt real, too. Richie remembers his parents rushing into his bedroom because he was crying out. The sheets had wrapped around his neck. When they removed the cover, Richie started bawling. The nightmare was a premonition.

Richie leans against the wall, staring off into space. He grimaces deeply, tears streaming from his eyes. Despite their sibling-like rivalry, Richie is terrified for Ruth's life now. Is she okay? If Ruth were, is she somewhere safe? Richie can only hope that she is and has someone who can help her. He and his friends, excluding Mike and Stan, treated her like everyone else. Richie treats Ruth like dirt when he shouldn't be. Although he enjoys the bantering to a degree at times.

_Fuck, I'm an idiot!_

Mike had finally looked away from the body, crying himself. When he arrived here with that sickening feeling, Mike assumed something terrible happened to Ruth. He is somewhat relieved that they hadn't found her yet. Mike can only hang onto hope that Ruth is okay somewhere in the house. Yet somehow, Mike feels responsible for all of this. He remembered the look in the adult's eyes. Jordan and Jonathan were livid. They intended to harm Ruth whenever she returned home.

_I should have never come back here. Ruth must hate me now because I got her in this mess. Me helping only got Ruth in deep trouble. I broke my promise to Ruth, along with my granddad's, and I fucked up!_ Mike yelled at himself.

Ben watched his friends somberly. His cheeks are moist from his own tears. He glances over at Eddie, who finally stopped vomiting, lightly crying as well. The question still hanged in the air. Why were they led here? Were they supposed to discover the bodies? What about Ruth? Where is she? Is she safe?

Safe? Where would that be for her? Ben started to think. When he first met Ruth, Ben noticed something about her tone. She didn't want to be at home. Ruth would rather be somewhere else. At that point, he didn't want to get pulled into her problems. Was she never safe here? It then hit Ben like a cannonball crashing into the ground.

"Oh shit," he mumbles.

Beverly and Stan glance over at him. Richie remained in his spot on the floor while Bill and Mike silently approached. Eddie sat at the door still, sniffling. They all eyed him strangely.

"Ben?" Beverly gently calls.

"Oh shit," he repeated.

"Ben?" Eddie questioned.

"Oh, shit! Fucking shit! God, fuck, I am so stupid!" Ben screeched, tugging at his hair and wailing.

It hit him like a freight train. _Ruth was never safe here!_

"Ben!" Beverly stood quickly and took his face into her hands.

He's furiously crying, unable to look her in the eye. Ben should have known. He saw the warning signs; he even saw the scars and dismissed them. Ben saw a lot of things and ignored all of them. He should have known better. Ruth was trying to reach out to him for help that day. Ben should have remembered it all when Ruth was at the fair. Her sudden confidence made Ben believe that everything was okay.

"I am so fucking stupid. I shouldn't have ignored the warning signs. I should have done something to help." Ben blubbers.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't Ruth in the room. She's okay," Beverly consoles.

She looks over at Bill and Mike. "Right?"

"We don't know," Mike replies calmly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Beverly glances at everyone. "How are we going to know? Is she even here?"

Bill and Mike glance at each other. "We have to search the house."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? We can't go around the house looking for Ruth without gloves on! It's basically a smorgasbord of evidence for the police to collect. Anything we touch will leave fingerprints." Eddie screeched.

"We, we," Bill stops, gulping.

"We have to look, Eddie. We need to be sure Ruth is okay," Richie replies for Bill.

"We have to call the police!" Beverly shrieks, still trying to calm Ben.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Mike starts, taking the leadership role right now.

"Beverly, go and get help. Tell someone we need the police and an ambulance."

"Don't you mean a hearse?" Richie darkly joked with little emotion.

"Now is not the time to joke around, Richie." Beverly implores gravely.

"I know, just," Richie paused, searching his brain. "Trying to make light of things, I guess. I may not get along with Ruth, but I'm worried about her."

"We all are," Eddie admits, wiping at his cheeks.

Beverly sighs heavily then quickly follows her instruction.

"We are going to stay here and look for Ruth. Make sure you don't touch anything and don't go near the crime scene. We need to leave it undisturbed."

Bill nods his head, agreeing.

Ben stood there, his tears slowly ceasing. "Who, who is in there?"

"Mr. Greyson," Richie starts. "Someone turned him into a dissected frog, and it's not pretty either." He didn't want to mention parts of Jonathan were eaten. They don't need to know that detail.

"You don't think Ruth did it, do you?" Eddie inquired, horrified at the thought.

"I don't think so. Jordan maybe, but I doubt Ruth did any of that," Mike responds.

"I don't think so, either. I mean, _maybe_, but I highly doubt Ruth had gone Jack the Ripper on Mr. Greyson. Well, Jack_ie_ the Ripper," Richie again darkly joked.

"Still," Eddie starts, wiping at his tears. "What makes you think she didn't kill any of them?"

Stunned at the notion, Stanley stood. "Ruth wouldn't kill anyone! Someone broke into their house and murdered them. They probably abducted Ruth!"

"But how do we know for sure Ruth didn't?"

Bill turned away, walking back to the kitchen. He stood at the edge, looking around. Bill saw the knife set scattered about the floor along with other utensils. He glances towards the hall, which Bill noticed dents in the walls. There was a struggle.

_She was being attacked_, Bill thought to himself.

He turned his gaze to the floor, noticing the smear of blood. Someone fell to the floor bloody.

Bill breaths deeply, taking the time to gather himself. "There was a struggle," He says finally.

The boys turned to Bill, observing him.

"How do you know?" Richie questions.

"There is a knife set scattered on the tile. I think someone was struggling with Mrs. Greyson."

Richie doesn't comment, just stood there. His shock is slowly fading, but the concern for Ruth remains.

"Let's look for Ruth while we wait for the police," Mike firmly suggests then went into the living room.

Eddie and Bill teamed up to look in the master bedroom while Richie searched in the hall closets. In the back of his mind, Richie hoped not to discover Ruth hanging in one of them. Stan, however, didn't move. He stared at the floor for a prolonged period before glancing up. Stan noticed the dining room was lit. A thought occurred to him then.

_Since when do they eat together_, he thought.

Stan quickly stood to investigate. Once he approached the room, he can see Mike coming in, too. They both stared at each other briefly then back to the mess before them. Stan approaches cautiously, scanning the scattered crab cakes and fried shrimp. He was confused at first until it dawned on him.

"Ruth is allergic to shellfish," he points out.

"Yeah, she told me about that. It started here," Mike announced when he saw the shattered pitcher.

Mike then glances over at Stan, who is curling his fingers into a trembling fist.

Stan opened his mouth to say something when Richie came in. "Phew, I didn't see her in the closets. I guess, hey wait, isn't Ruth allergic to shrimp?" Richie questions when he noticed the seafood platter on the floor.

He carefully approached the table, analyzing the angle. Richie saw the shattered glass, even noted the fork with blood on it.

"Ruth was sitting there. She flipped the table," he says.

"How would you know that?" Mike asked.

"Dude, look at the angle. I may not be Sherlock Holmes, but I know when someone flips a table over like an evil monkey."

They stared at him from the weird comment but said nothing. A long moment went by when neither of them spoke. Even when everyone regrouped, they all remained silent—all seven began to question why they were brought here but didn't discuss. By the time help arrived, their questions were answered. Ruth is missing.

In the coming week, they, along with the whole town, will know the truth. The Bastard Kid was never a bastard. In fact, Ruth's father was a well-known artist in Derry. He had disappeared several weeks after she was born, which no one knew Rutherford was expecting a child or dating. He was a secretive man, to begin with. Rutherford kept his love life to himself.

They learned that Jordan never married him since her real last name is Kershaw. They later found out that Jordan was the last person to see Rutherford. Butch Bowers came forward with that incriminating information. They are now investigating Rutherford's homicide after fourteen years.

Jonathan, her brother, which shocked everyone, was an escaped convict from Shawshank. He was in prison for multiple counts of murder, including sexual violence on women and young girls. Jonathan was supposed to get the electric chair for his crimes. When the police released how they discovered his body, the citizens of Derry applauded in satisfaction.

After the news of Jordan and Jonathan's death, a dark veil was lifted off the town. The police's goal now is to find Rutherford's daughter alive.

If only Ruth knew how horrible people feel now about her disappearance.

She may have a different opinion about this sudden change.


	18. Sometime In August

A/N: Hey, gang! I hope you all had a wonderful week. Currently working my tail off in writing out Chapter 18, and even started working on a Halloween fic. Hopefully, I will have the story finished by the end of the year. That's my goal, at least.

Anyway, there is some OOC-ness and fluff in the first half of this chapter. There are also little clues about what happened with Ruth's father. Everything will _possibly_ come into perspective for Ruth in the following chapter. After that, who knows where it will go. Well, only I will. ;)

Enjoy the read!

09/16/2020 UPDATE: I went through and did a couple of fixes.

* * *

_Sometime in August_

Everything changed on a dime that night.

His fondness for Ruth came at him full force like a punch to the gut. The memory of Ruth's distress haunts his mind even after the attack on Jonathan. He was afraid of losing Ruth. Pennywise never thought he would feel fear towards a human girl. Ruth did something he didn't know was possible. Ruth weaved herself into his heart. He craves her presence now, desired it really, and became dependent. He can't imagine a day without her now.

There were a few nights after the Birthday Fiasco where Pennywise went into Ruth's room and just held her. It gave him comfort that she was still there. Ruth didn't mind it, of course. She usually falls asleep in his arms because of his closeness. Ruth is his first and only companion anyway.

Ever since then, Pennywise started to see Ruth in a different light. According to him, he is Ruth's best friend. Something she has admitted multiple times. Although there are occasions where Pennywise treats her like a big brother would. She may not be similar to him in species, except, if she were his kind, Ruth would probably be a little sister in his eyes. There is a likeness between him and her. They both feed on fear but in different aspects. Pennywise scares his victims for a meal while Ruth eats up the humor behind the children's gullibility and horrific forms. It fascinates him on how unaffected she is by his kills. She doesn't even shy away whenever Pennywise feasts on an arm or a leg. Hell, there were a few occasions where Ruth lured his victims to an isolated spot for him.

Ruth's assistance proved her perspective on life now changed her for the worse. Ruth is not who she used to be. Granted, she laughs and smiles still but not very often. Ruth now sees death as a sacrifice for him to live. She mirrors his mannerisms and bits of his personality. Ruth is turning into a person he doesn't recognize. Pennywise is not sure if he should like this change or be concerned about it. He wonders, though, if it has anything to do with the new title Ruth obtained overnight after Jordan and Jonathan's deaths.

She is no longer known as The Bastard Kid, the disease, or the least common nickname, The Unwanted Child. Pennywise found that out from Ruth. It hurt to know how much of a lie that is. She is wanted. Mike and Stan want her as their friend. Pennywise wants Ruth to be cherished for who she really is. Why? He doesn't have a clue. Ruth is referred to as Rutherford's Daughter now. While it is a step up from the horrid nicknames, this one seemed to harden Ruth's heart further. Pennywise believes he understands why. He'll talk to her about it shortly. For now, they have a task.

Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff

Pennywise is on all fours, searching the ground. He glances up, determining his location for the fifth time this morning. He inwardly frowns, dipping his head low again.

Sniff, sniff, sniff

_Hmm,_ he paused briefly then inhaled deeply. Pennywise pulls back, sneezing oddly.

_Even in this form, I'm susceptible to sneezing. It's irritating!_

"Prosit," Ruth's voice sounds nearby.

He turns his attention on Ruth, who is several feet away, searching the ground with him. Pennywise couldn't respond, well more like can't when he's currently a Basset Hound.

_Thanks, I guess,_ he thinks to himself, then continues sniffing the dirt.

Despite not wanting to be seen, Pennywise insisted Ruth come with him searching for Henry's pocketknife. The only reason why he wants her with him is for Ruth to get out of the house. For the last week now, Ruth has been unusually quiet and stone-faced. Everything he usually does to put a smile on her face rolls off. He hates her silence, Ruth probably does, too. Pennywise can only assume it has something to do with Henry making an advance on her. After that, Ruth became this zombie person.

He glances back at her, watching Ruth bend at the hip. She stretches out while brushing her hand along the ground. Ruth's movements elongated her back and showed off the toned muscles in her arms and shoulders. Pennywise notes a slight wince in her arm. He saw her exercising yesterday and apparently overwhelmed them.

"You're staring again," her voice seemingly miles away.

Pennywise blinks, remaining to stare. He's been doing it a lot lately. Despite her altered personality, Ruth continues to develop into early womanhood. She no longer looks frail. Ruth is still petite but is much healthier and filled out in some areas. Her hair has grown as it fell past her shoulders and is in softer, looser waves. Ruth even grew an inch but not enough to stand taller than him. She is now the same height as Stanley. Pennywise is sure the boy will be a stuttering mess if he saw Ruth now. She is absolutely alluring, especially when the sun is beaming down on her through the trees.

He sees her look in his direction, lightly frowning. It dawned on Pennywise that he stared much longer than he should have. He snaps his gaze off Ruth to continue sniffing the ground.

_What in the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

Pennywise will readily admit, there are other occasions where he doesn't see Ruth as a pestering sister. Seconds ago is a perfect example. The child, ahem teenager, has an air about her that draws anyone in, creatures especially. Ruth's natural beauty is captivating. Pennywise compares her to Medusa. Not the turn to stone sort of thing. If you look into her eyes, which are a dazzling golden hazel today with her lavender blouse, you are frozen in a stunned stupor. That was him seconds ago.

He can feel her eyes on him as Pennywise continued to sniff the dirt. Pennywise refused to glance over at her this time.

_I do not see you,_ he insisted to himself.

"You know, for an inter-dimensional shapeshifting creature thing, I would have thought you would have other forms of powers. You know, like telekinesis or even telepathic abilities. Oh, wait, duh, you can do that," Ruth begun with little interest.

Pennywise inwardly grins, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"_I do actually," _Pennywise's voice fills her mind.

He heard Ruth stop her search to glance over at him. "Whoa, dude, you can actually do that?"

Pennywise heard it then, excitement. He piqued her interest.

"_That and many other things_," he started, sniffing the ground still.

"Well, if you can move objects, why won't you levitate, Mullet Brain's pocketknife? It would beat searching for it like a couple of bloodhounds."

"_Hey," _Pennywise groans with a pout,_ "and I'm a Basset Hound_."

"Oh, oops, sorry, Basset Hound," she corrects.

He inwardly rolls his eyes, _"It would get you of the dark and gloomy house, Ruth. You're not yourself."_

Ruth doesn't answer, which only made Pennywise glance at her. _"Come on now, talk to me, Ruth. What's going on?"_

He hears Ruth sigh but remained silent for a moment. "Why are we looking for Bowers pocketknife anyway? He's already a loose cannon. From what Reggie told me, Mullet Brain is losing his sanity because his abusive father would kill him if he found out Henry lost it."

Pennywise groans, growing impatient. Ruth is avoiding the question, and he is not exactly pleased either. He observed her, trying to figure out what he could do to get Ruth out of this funk. Pennywise about had it anyway. Although he feels terrible. The incident with Henry Bowers left Ruth with memories from when Jonathan sexually abused her. He doesn't doubt it also triggered the time when the filthy swine raped her. Ruth may have been unconscious at the time, but it physically left an imprint.

He frowns, debating. Maybe they shouldn't be looking for it after all. Returning it to Henry would make the boy do something irrational. He could kill his father with the damn blade. Henry may even take it further in slaughtering his buddies. His deeds would leave Ruth vulnerable. Pennywise doesn't need that to happen. Simultaneously, though, they could give the idiot one last chance to make things right. Will Pennywise risk it, though?

Pennywise returns his gaze on Ruth, who resumed searching for the pocketknife. No, he doesn't want to risk it. Pennywise promised a year, and he's determined to give Ruth the best. She deserves it. Especially when the cancers are out of the picture now. Ruth needs an additional person to start shining more light in her world. Pennywise knows just the person, too.

He just needs to get her out of this funk. It's is bringing him down. He knows something is wrong, and he's going to get it out of her one way or another. A metaphorical lightbulb flicked in his brain. Pennywise inwardly grins devilishly, hunkers low, and crept through the grass. He watched her with an excited glint, ready to pounce.

Ruth sat up slightly from her hunched self when Pennywise pounced. He jumps and lands squarely on her back. Ruth yelps in surprise, tumbling forward with an audible grunt.

"Pen," Ruth starts before squealing slightly.

The Basset Hound Pennywise climbs over Ruth. He attacks her with his large, long tongue. He licks at her ears and neck, getting rewarded with giggles. Pennywise grins victoriously while continuing to slobber. She's trying to fight him, but he won't let her shove him away.

"Pen," she breathes, laughing. "Stop it that tickles," Ruth chortles, grinning brightly while trying to avoid his big tongue.

"_Nope!"_

He dives, licking at her chin, face, behind the ears, and neck. Pennywise doesn't care if he covers her with salvia; he wants to see Ruth's beautiful smile. He misses it.

"Pen," Ruth chuckles.

He saw from the corner of his eye Ruth's brighter than the sun smile. Pennywise even noted the dimples. Ruth's bright and joyful mirth rings in his ears then. He still won't stop, though.

"Pen, come on now," she continues to laugh, trying to shove him off. "That tickles."

"_Say the magic word!"_

Ruth squirms, rolling her shoulder to keep him from licking at her neck. "You didn't even establish one!"

"_I'm thinking of it!"_

His tongue tickles at her neck and jaw, whining happily.

"Alright, okay," Ruth caves, giggling still. "I'm smiling, I'm smiling!"

She laughs lightly when Pennywise finally stopped. He settled close and laid his chin on her throat while Ruth hugged his neck. She is breathing heavily, but Pennywise got her to smile brightly. He could care less about the pocketknife now. All that matters is being here for Ruth. He's the only one she's got.

Ruth heaves a sigh, staring up at the trees. Her smile never falters.

"_There she is," _Pennywise says out loud.

He makes a groaning whine, his tail wagging fiercely as Ruth scratched at the top of his head and rubbed his ears. Pennywise crosses his eyes, relishing in the sensation.

"_Ooh, that feels good,"_ Pennywise murmurs in delight.

"Would you like a belly rub, too?" She jokes with a smirk.

He inwardly frowns at the thought._ "No."_

Ruth playfully pouts, groaning. "You're no fun."

"_I prefer to keep my dignity intact, irritant,"_ Pennywise snips half-heartedly.

She hums, turning a little to lie on her side. Ruth hugs him still, which Pennywise doesn't mind a bit. They settled like this and enjoyed the silence between them. It was interrupted after a few moments, though.

"Thanks, Pen," Ruth began softly, smiling still. "I needed that."

"_I know. I've been trying to get you to smile for a week now."_

"I know, and I'm sorry I've been worrying you about me. Henry attacking me like he did had come at a wrong time."

Pennywise glances up at her, who is frowning. "_What's wrong, Ruth?"_

Ruth sighs heavily, "His actions may have sprung nasty memories from when the swine was around, but I had a dream about my father that night."

He stiffens, snapping his gaze on her. "_Why didn't you say anything?"_

"I didn't want to talk about it then. Plus, I was trying to make sense of it. What I find strange is that I don't even know what my father looks like. All I saw was a decayed face."

Pennywise pauses, considering something. "_He looked a lot like you, Ruth."_

"I know my mother told me the same thing. Why did you take on his form that night?"

With a hard sigh, Pennywise pulls away. If they're going to talk about her father, he needs to be in a form other than this. Pennywise reverts to his clown form. The thought of transforming into someone else sprung into his mind but thought the better of it. He situates himself behind Ruth from which she laid. Pennywise watches her from above as she stared up at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He questions, frowning.

He searches Ruth's gaze, she is unsure still.

"Not really, no," Ruth answers.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

She gulps, "a little."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to expect. I've gone without knowing who my real father is for fourteen years. What if he," Ruth doesn't continue when Pennywise talks over her.

"_What ifs_ are possibilities, not guarantees," Pennywise starts, watching Ruth. "My ability to shapeshift and create illusions is for a reason. It exploits your deepest fears. Rather it's a fear of spiders, fictional horror characters, or freaking puppies, which is absurd. Everyone is afraid of something. Your fame-hungry, deceitful woman that was your mother was terrified of her past coming back to haunt her. The crimes she committed had gone unnoticed since you were born."

Ruth stared at him from below, confliction in her gaze. "I don't know what to think about her anymore. She, in a way, did save me."

"Yeah, at the last minute when the swine was going to touch you again."

"And yet you intervened when he had both mom and me in his clutch."

He refused to say anything then.

"She told me I looked a lot like my father. If I reminded Jordan of him, then why did she keep me?"

Pennywise screws his lips, "Hard to tell."

She blinks, turning her gaze off him to stare off into the grass.

"I know this," he reaches down and gently nudges her chin to look at him. "Your father loved you, Ruth."

Her brows furrow, frowning slightly. Ruth goes to question, but Pennywise interjects.

"I've taken on a lot of forms in my lifetime, Ruth. You know I can detect emotions and memories, even plant thoughts into an individual's brain. When I was in that form, I felt the emotions of a dying man. I could even see it happening."

Her eyes widen slightly, "Is that normal for you?"

"No, I never felt anything like that before. Your father had so much anger and fear, yet he was so sad."

Ruth stares at him for a second then sat up from which she laid. "Sad? Why?"

Pennywise frowns, "Because he was calling out for you, Ruth. Even while he laid getting bludgeoned to death, all he wanted was his daughter."

She pauses, "All my father wanted was me?"

"Love," he pauses, wrinkling his nose slightly. "It is a powerful emotion to feel, Ruth. It trumps over fear and hate. Your father's love for you was strong, but so was the rage and hatred he felt towards Jordan for lying about something. From what I gathered from bits and pieces of Rutherford's memories, Jordan took you away from him, so neither of you could experience happiness."

Ruth stares at him, "I don't know what love should feel like. I have a general idea, but I'm not sure if I will ever truly feel loved."

He glares at her, opting to not make a remark. Pennywise doesn't know what it's like and will probably never understand it either. He doesn't care to know. It weakens him. Just because he's fond of Ruth doesn't mean Pennywise loves her in some fashion, right?

"When you were in his form, you said something I still don't quite understand. Jordan lied about something, yet he dies. What did she lie about?"

"I'm not sure what the woman lied about. I can only assume she broke a promise to him."

Ruth sat there for a moment, her eyes staring at his pompom buttons. He can see the gears turning in Ruth's mind. She's putting some pieces together.

"Ruth?"

She glances up at him, "I need to go back."

Pennywise bristles, "Absolutely not."

"I'm not asking you to take me there, Pen. I'm going there either way. I need to know the truth."

"Why are you so desperate to know the truth? What good would it do?"

Her jaw sets, and eyes go wild. "It will keep me from seeing my dead father every single night."

His heart plummets to his stomach. _Why hasn't Ruth told me?_

"I can't keep having these dreams of him and not know who or what he was like. All I see of my father is his decayed face and skull beaten in. He keeps screaming, "You lied," and I don't know what that means. I need to know. I can't sleep at night because of it. Why do you think I've requested you from staying with me this past week?"

This hurt. Pennywise knew Ruth was hiding something from him. He's kept to Ruth's request but discovering she's having nightmares of the form he took saddened him. Yet he is angered at Ruth for keeping him in the dark of what was going on.

"I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you about it sooner. I wanted to figure things out on my own, but apparently, I can't keep going alone. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He wanted to make a nasty remark but didn't have the heart to do so. Ruth is apologizing for making a mistake. Pennywise eyes Ruth for a moment, frowning deeply.

"Apology accepted," he starts, frowning still. "Did I frighten you in that form?"

"No, not at all," Ruth quickly answers. "It's more so the memory. I can't get it out of my head."

He screws his lips, staring her down. "If you want to know, then I won't stop you. But you would have to go alone. I want no part of it."

Pennywise momentarily shifts back in his basset hound form. He quickly walks away from Ruth to continue searching for Henry's pocketknife.

"What, why?"

"_It's your business, not mine,"_ he counters.

"But don't you want to understand the emotions you felt?"

"_I do, but I'm not desperate to know, unlike you."_

"Pen," Ruth pleaded.

"_I'm sorry, Ruth, but I'm not accompanying you."_

Pennywise fell silent then, leaving Ruth to watch him. He does glance at her, then returns to sniffing the ground. Ruth sighs from which she sat, eyeing him still.

"Do you know what could happen if I did go alone?" Ruth asks.

He stalls then, frowning. _Please don't guilt-trip me__._

"If I do go alone, chances of me being seen are extremely high. Two things will happen if it were to occur. One, I would be taken into custody for questioning. When they realize I murdered Jordan, I would either go into juvenile detention or be sent to a psychiatric ward. Most importantly, you will not fulfill your promise in staying with me for a year."

She got him there. Pennywise did promise her a year. He may not be able to give her forever like Ruth wished, but Pennywise can provide her with one. It's only been a month so far, and he has eleven more to go. Besides, if Pennywise sticks to his guns and alters his patterns just slightly, Halloween will be incredibly fun for Ruth and him. He already has grand plans for the national day of scares and candy eating. He grins excitedly at the thought.

_Oh, such fun we will have,_ Pennywise thought to himself in anticipation.

Pennywise turns his sorrowful dog eyes on Ruth. She already stood from her spot and is a reasonable distance ahead of him now.

"_Whoa, whoa, wait up, Red! I'm coming! I don't think I told you about the additional scares I did onto the Irritating Seven. I'll start with Gray Water and the Paul Bunyan Statue, haha."_

He rushed to catch up with Ruth, who had stopped in her tracks. Pennywise went as far as he could on the short legs of his dog form, panting. He paused briefly, considering switching back into his favorite clown persona. Instead, the still kind-hearted child, Ruth, gently scooped him into her arms. He inwardly frowned at being held like a babe but won't complain. She carried him with her signature fond and bright grin on her lips.

"I'm not going to let you run after me in your current form, Penny. Go on now, tell me about those horrifying scares of yours."

Pennywise did just that. He told Ruth about all of them, which he got her to joyfully laugh. Ruth is back to her usual self now. Pennywise is glad, too.

* * *

Ruth was right. When she and Pennywise came to the busy Main Street, she would be seen. It's undoubtedly busy for a Wednesday morning. Pennywise's ability to go invisible stretched beyond that. He made it so no one will see him or Ruth. Pennywise trots down the sidewalk, Ruth following closely behind. She kept her eyes open for the possibility of someone watching her. Thankfully, no one has.

She breathes heavily, struggling in keeping up with Pennywise. He's moving much too quickly. Ruth understands he's concentrating on concealing her, but to jog out of town is exhausting Ruth.

"Pen, you need to slow down a little," Ruth calls lightly.

"_Don't talk, just move. I need to concentrate here."_

"I understand that but can," Ruth stops suddenly, catching sight of a missing person flyer.

She stares at it for a long moment, her gaze hardening each passing second. It's a photo of her. Ruth is not smiling in the picture but frowning deeply. How the police found a picture of Ruth is beyond her. It's one that Ruth hates with a passion. Her hair is short and messy, plus she has a bruise at her left lip. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. The memory of how she got that mark replayed like a filter. She breathes heavily, reading the big, bold letters, "Notable Local Artist Rutherford Greyson the Third Daughter's Ruth Greyson," and "Missing."

With a shuddering breath, Ruth gulps tightly.

"_Hey,"_ Pennywise calls to her softly.

She doesn't look down at him, just remained to stare at the horrid photo.

"_I know we have yet to discuss this,"_ he pauses to find the best term.

"Abomination," Ruth replies through clenched.

Pennywise sighs heavily, watching Ruth sadly.

"Eyesore would be a less harsh term, but yeah. Explain to me how you feel about it."

She was silent for a second, fighting to keep calm.

"Mixed emotions. I'm glad this town finally saw through the lies my mother spread about me. I'm even relieved they rejoiced over you, slaughtering the swine. You're getting praise because of it. So, I'm ecstatic you're getting acknowledgment, even though they believe you're human. The authorities ruled me out as Jonathan's murderer. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. Which, I never got to sincerely thank you for doing that marvelous deed. You're my hero, Pen."

Pennywise grins with immense pride. _Anything for you, my dear friend. I enjoyed every bit of gutting the worthless, insolent swine. I could have done without eating pieces of him. Yuck!_

"And yet, I'm angry."

He glances up at her, finding her furious gaze still eyeing the missing child flyer.

"Overnight, I went from being scorned as a bastard child to cherished because my father was a notable figure here in Derry. It makes me sick at how people are so quick to change their opinions. I don't want a sobriquet for people to use when they don't know me. Why can't they see me for who I am? I just want to be accepted as Ruth. Is that so much to ask?"

Pennywise stares at her, sighing heavily again.

"_No, it's not. I understand completely. Some titles are best left out while others make you stand apart from the millions of how exceptional you are."_

Ruth blinks, then glances down at him. She wanted to say something, but someone calls out to her.

"Ruth?"

Both Pennywise and Ruth froze.

_Oh, shit, and Shinola!_

"_Shee-it! Way to go, Freckles! You made lose my con," _He doesn't finish when they called out to Ruth again.

"Ruth, is that really you?"


	19. The Answers Lie Within

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you all are having a great weekend so far. I apologize for suddenly deleting the chapter. I was second-guessing on a couple of things, so I decided to go back and revert to my original dialogue for the first two scenes. I hope you guys enjoy the updated scenes.

I am nearing in finishing up the Halloween Chapter. I will have it posted the night before. :)

Anyway, enjoy the read!

09/16/2020 Update: I went through and fixed a scene.

* * *

It's pretty decent this morning.

The temperature is tolerable, and the sun beamed brightly with not a cloud in sight.

Stan decided to go for a walk, needing to clear his mind. Ever since Ruth's disappearance, Stan has been deathly worried about her. The others are equally concerned, as well. He, on the other hand, is taking the news a lot harder. His crush, whom Stan is beginning to fall in love for, is missing for over a month now. He' beginning to think the worse.

_Oh, G-d, please let Ruth be alright__.__ Give me some clues here to find her or even,_ his thought trails off when he hears a familiar voice.

Stan stops in his tracks, listening carefully. The voice he hears is refined and feathery. Yes, he knows who that voice belongs to. His heart flutters in excitement and stomach flips. Stan glances to his right from a corner and sees the fiery strawberry blonde hair cascading down a female's back. Stan instantly recognized the lilac top.

_Oh, my sweet lord, Ruth!_

He starts forward, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. He doesn't see anybody look in his direction or in Ruth's. It felt like they didn't exist. Stanley thought it was weird, but nothing of it. Even people did see them, he wouldn't care then. All Stan sees is Ruth talking to the Basset Hound at her side. He doesn't pay attention to the "conversation" she's having. All Stan knows is that he saw Ruth and is overjoyed.

"Ruth?"

Stan sees her stiffen, freezing from the sound of his voice.

_Please, Ruth, say something back, please._

"Ruth, is that really you?"

She whirls around, looking frantic. Ruth's long gentle waves swirled with her, flinging into her face a little. When her widened, beautiful eyes land on his, Stan rushed at her. He heard Ruth's beautiful voice ring in his ears again.

"Stanley?"

Upon approach, Stan doesn't give her a chance to speak further. He roughly takes Ruth into his arms, hugging her tightly. It's a hearty hug in which Stan lifted Ruth off her feet slightly. Stan weeps, relieved and over the moon that Ruth is alive.

"You're, you're alive! Thank God, you're alive!" He cries hysterically.

"Shh," Ruth consoled, wrapping her arms around his neck to return the embrace.

"I was so afraid I lost you!"

"It's okay, Stan, it's okay. I'm okay."

Stan sobs lightly onto her shoulder. "I've missed you so much," he whispers.

"I missed you, too, Stanley," Ruth admits, lightly crying herself.

He inhales deeply, smelling warm vanilla and rose with a tinge of dirt in her hair. _Mmm, she smells pretty._

The two teenagers embraced for a long moment, more prolonged than Pennywise wanted. He watched them in strange wonder. He and Ruth hugged before but not anything like what is before him. Ruth and Stan clung to one another like life partners. Despite the tears from both parties, they seem _happy_.

Pennywise inwardly groans, _Alright, break it up lovebirds, sheesh. I'll never truly understand human affection, blah!_

Stan finally pulls away, breaking the embrace. He immediately started to ramble.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When we found out you were missing, well, after finding your parents dead, we didn't know what to think. I didn't know if you were okay, hurt, or even worse dead."

Ruth stared at him for a moment, her brows furrows. "You went into the house? Why did you?"

Stan flinched, "I had to know if you were okay! We all went in_."

"Wait, _we_?"

"Yes, _we_. Bill, Ben, Beverly, Richie, Eddie, Mike, and I went to your house, Ruth."

She stares for a moment, her features slightly scrunched.

"Why?"

"We don't know why we went there. I can only assume we all had this _feeling_ something was wrong."

Ruth stares at him briefly. She wanted to pointedly glare at Pennywise for making them go into her home to discover the bodies of Jordan and Jonathan.

Below, Pennywise grew extremely agitated. _Maturin__._

"_I had absolutely __**nothing**__ to do with the bunch intruding on your previous home, Ruth. **That** is the truth."_

"You went into the house because you had a _feeling_ something was wrong? If you were that concerned, you should have called the police to investigate, not yourselves. I'm sure if I were someone who hasn't seen death before, I would be traumatized."

Stan opened his mouth to argue, only to stop. He knew it would be pointless because Ruth is intelligent. She would have waited outside for help to arrive and search the home. He eyes her, finally taking notice of Ruth's appearance. She is a little fuller in the face, pleasantly toned and gaining emphasis in some areas. Ruth's petite frame is filling out to a sophisticated hourglass shape. Of course, being a boy, Stan eyed her growing swells for a second then back to her eyes.

"Um uh, wow, you look um, you look," Stan stuttered, wetting his lips.

Pennywise rolls his eyes, _Oh, for the love of galaxies._

"Great," Stan finished, blushing deeply.

Pennywise inwardly groans, face-palming himself.

Ruth deadpans and stares at Stan, feeling deflated. Ruth wanted to hear a real compliment from him after a month of not seeing him. She missed and thought about him _a lot_.

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess," she mumbles.

Stan watches Ruth, who is a little lost in thought. Her response perturbed him as she doesn't seem herself.

"Are you okay?"

Ruth hums in response at first, "Oh um, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't seem like yourself."

She glares at him, sighing in defeat. "I just saw my missing person poster, Stan."

He frowns, "Well, it has been a month since you've disappeared, Ruth. Everyone is worried about you."

"_Really_? Normally, people would be glad I was gone."

"Nonsense! Once the town learned the truth, they regretted doing the things they did."

"Really, _regretted_. I lived with being hated for fourteen years, and now all of a sudden, I'm liked. They only care because I'm some famous person's daughter! It's not exactly an easy change to adapt to overnight, Stan."

"I understand your frustrations, Ruth, really, I do. The group is concerned. Poor Mike is guilt-tripping himself because he feels it's his fault for what happened."

Ruth rose her brows, "It kind of is his fault, Stan. If he had stayed away and told someone what was going on, everything would have been different. Except, he confronted the problem head-on, and it nearly got me killed."

"I know that, Ruth. He only went there out of concern, even when I told him not to. I went to intercept, but I was too late. When I got Mike to back off and were leaving, Jonathan grabbed me from behind. Mike snapped and freaking punched him."

Ruth's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"It was a bad move, I know. Jonathan threatened to kill us if we returned there. Mike and I talked afterward. We should have gone to the authorities then. Maybe none of this would have happened."

She remained to stare at him, processing everything. Ruth presses and bit at her lips as if unsure of what to say now.

"Look, you've been through hell, I know. I'm terribly sorry you had to."

Ruth lightly nods, frowning, "Thanks."

They stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say now. Stan figured it out quickly.

"Will you tell me one thing? It's something I've wanted to know for the past month now."

"What's that?"

"Are you safe?"

Ruth suddenly glares, crossing her arms.

"I am," Ruth answered tightly.

"Where exactly would that be?"

Ruth cocks her head, "Why do you want to know? You thinking about coming to visit?"

"Maybe, yeah."

Pennywise groans, _"You're pressuring her, dimwit,"_ he growls.

"I can't tell you that," Ruth answers quickly, fuming underneath her calm shell.

"What, why not? Don't you_."

"The thing is, Stan, I don't want to be found right now."

He looks at her, puzzled. "Why? Are you hiding from something? Or are you running away from a problem?"

Ruth glares at him, seething, "That is none of your business, Stanley."

Stan sighs heavily, not liking where this is going. He puffs his chest, readying himself.

"Do you not trust me, Ruth?"

She searched his gaze, frowning slightly. "I have a little faith in you, Stanley. I don't care if you went there with the best of intentions. You and Mike almost got me killed. It's kind of hard to trust anyone now since everyone refers to me as _Rutherford's Daughter._"

He pauses, starting to understand her anger now.

"You're not just that, Ruth. You're still you."

"Am I?"

"You are. I know who you are, Ruth."

_Pfft, do you now?_ Pennywise thought to himself.

Ruth refrains from making a snide remark. Instead, she stares at Stan with pursed lips.

"Look, I understand this is all hard all to process and adjust. I can't imagine how you feel about everything," Stan pauses to look at Ruth.

He can tell the attack still haunts her mind. Despite her healthy appearance, Ruth looks tired. The dark circles under her eyes are a good indication.

He sighs heavily, "You know, out of everyone here in Derry, I was the most worried about you, Ruth."

"Were you?" She whispers.

Stan considers for a long moment, sighing heavily again.

"When I went to go investigate your home, I feared the worse. Every corner I passed, I kept telling myself, "Please, don't let it be Ruth." It would have crushed my heart if I discovered your lifeless body. Ever since I saw you in school several years ago, I instantly developed a crush on you. You're intelligent and charming yet a strong-willed fighter, Ruth. And I like you_ a lot_. I was so afraid that you were dead. I would hate it if I ever lost you. You're the sunshine to my world, Ruth."

Ruth stood rigid, searching his soft gaze. She stares at him for a long moment to process Stan's confession. He didn't have to say it. Ruth knows now Stan is in love with her. Is she, though?

Stan eyes Ruth, searching her gaze. He gulps lightly, stepping closer where they barely touched. Ruth stiffens at his sudden closeness, breathing deeply. She can smell frankincense with a tinge of myrrh and cinnamon on him. It's a bit overwhelming, but Stanley's introduction to cologne fits him. He stares at her lips for a second then lands his eyes on Ruth's. They stare for a moment, both licking their lips.

"Can I get your permission to do something? I want to demonstrate how much I care about you, Ruth?" Stan timidly questions.

Ruth gulps tightly, her palms sweating, and trembled. She unknowingly uncrossed her arms, letting them hang.

"What is it you want to do, Stanley?" She whispers, leaning slightly.

Without leaving her gaze, Stan reaches and takes Ruth's right hand into his.

"I want to kiss you. May I?"

Ruth searches Stan's gaze, mouth slightly parted. She doesn't verbally answer but slowly nods.

Stan inches closer, his eyes close the same time Ruth does. Slowly, he presses and conforms his lips on Ruth's in a short, gentle kiss. When Stan pulled back a little, he lightly smiles and blushed deeply. Ruth shudders a sigh from holding her breath. Their hands remained together, and fingers entwined tightly.

They stare at one another briefly. With Ruth's free hand, she cups the back of Stan's neck to pull him close and kiss him hard. Stan smiles into their second kiss, matching Ruth's movements. Eventually, she smirks, too. With a slight tilt of her head, Ruth deepens the kiss.

At their feet, Pennywise hunkered low in his Basset Hound form. He glanced from Ruth to Stan, increasingly growing irritated at the two teenagers kissing.

_Well, this…is just…__**perfect**__! _

Ruth hums then broke the kiss with a light smack. She opens her eyes, discovering Stanley kissing the air. Ruth chuckles, rolling her eyes with a suppressed smirk.

She clears her throat, causing him to snap out of his daze, who is blushing brightly.

"Oh, uh um, uh blah," Stan stammers.

Ruth diverts her gaze elsewhere, hiding her bright blush. She doesn't say anything but does bite at her knuckle, trying not to smirk. Pennywise caught this.

"_Ruth?"_

Stan clears his throat, trying to hide the ecstatic grin that wants to surface.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Ruth. Everyone will be_."

Ruth frowns, her high fading. "You can't tell anyone you saw me."

"What do you mean? Everyone is looking for you, Ruth. They need to know you're alive."

"No, no, they don't. Just _please_, keep your mouth shut."

Stan stares, astonished. "What, why don't you want me to say anything?"

"I told you before, I don't want to be found! Do you have any idea what would happen to me if the police find out I killed Jordan?"

He deadpans, "They already figured out that you did, Ruth."

She blinks, "What?"

"They found your fingerprint on the butcher knife. It's classified as justifiable homicide, at least that's what I remember from reading the newspaper."

"And, I will be charged for it, too."

Stan shook his head, "No, no, they won't. From what I also read, they won't prosecute you. Jordan and Jonathan were criminals who would have gotten the chair."

Ruth frowns, glancing away from him. Stan can see the wheels turning in her head. She's obviously weighing the pros and cons of the situation. He can also tell Ruth made a decision, and it's going to affect their relationship.

"Goodbye, Stan."

Ruth immediately turns, crossing her arms.

"Ruth, please wait."

She whirls around, tears brimming her eyes.

"I need to go, Stanley," Ruth stresses.

"Where exactly do you need to go?"

"I can't even tell you that."

"Ruth, please, talk to me. Let me help you through this."

Ruth opens her mouth to speak but sighs instead. She considers for a moment. The thought of having him with her does sound nice, plus he would give Ruth support. Except, some journeys are best to go alone. It's a selfish thought, but it is true.

"I really appreciate you want to help me, Stanley, but this is something I have to do on my own."

Stan deflated and became slightly agitated. "You don't have to do this alone, Ruth. Please let me help."

"You can't help. I'm sorry," Ruth replies, shaking her head.

She turns away, Pennywise, the dog right at her heel.

_"Move it along,"_ he growls.

"Ruth, come on now. Why won't you tell me anything? What about us?"

Ruth immediately stopped in her tracks.

_Us?_

With a hard sigh, she looks back at him. Below her, Pennywise bit and tugged at her jeans.

_"Damnit, Red, move it!"_

_"Just wait one more minute, Pen,"_ Ruth told him.

Ruth weakly smiles. "At this point, Stanley, there really isn't a us."

Crestfallen, stuttered. "What, what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means this is the only time you're going to see me, Stan."

"But, but."

"The thing is, Stan, I like you, too. But we can't be together when I'm hiding."

"Then, when can I see you again?"

Ruth frowns, "When I decide to finally stop shielding myself from the world. So, not anytime soon, maybe never."

Stan stares at her, astonished yet hurt.

"What," he stutters to say anything.

"I'm really sorry, Stanley."

He sniffles, struggling to keep himself from crying.

Ruth sadly smiles, tearing up herself. She may not want to be in a relationship right now, but Ruth doesn't want to sever ties with Stan completely.

"Listen, Stan, if I ever do decide to come out of hiding, _maybe_ then we can talk about there being an us. But for now, this is goodbye."

Stan gulps tightly, nodding. It's at least something to give him hope.

"I can accept that."

She smiles gently, then stepped towards him to kiss his lips.

"Goodbye, Stanley."

With a yank from Pennywise, Ruth rushes away to leave a weeping Stan alone on the sidewalk.

His bottom lip quivered as he watched the girl of his dreams walk away. He wanted to chase after her, but his heavy feet kept him grounded. Instead, Stan stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists while trembling. He desperately wants to cry but refused to shed a tear. At least, not yet. He'll cry later somewhere so no one could hear him.

Remaining hopeful, Stan slowly turns away. _I hope you find what you're looking for Ruth._

* * *

The trek to her home is unbearably quiet.

Ruth stuck close to Pennywise this time and kept her gaze on the ground, hugging herself. Pennywise knows the girl is stuck in her head, thinking about what happened earlier. Ruth and Stan kissed, big whoop in his opinion. Pennywise understands his female companion has _feelings_ towards the Jewish boy, but to witness the two's connection irritated him. They would make a cute pair anyway. Pennywise wished he wasn't distracted. Otherwise, the boy wouldn't have seen them.

He might be agitated about it, but Ruth could be in a jumble of emotions right now. Pennywise glances up at her, unable to see Ruth's face. He tried to connect with her via mind, except Ruth blocked him from entering. Pennywise inwardly puckers his lips, determination crossing his eyes. He will force his way in.

"_RED!"_

Ruth jumped slightly from his booming voice.

"_You irritating__ child, snap the hell out of it."_

"Sorry," Ruth whispered with uncertainty.

He sighs, pouting angrily.

"Are you okay?" Ruth asked, watching the Basset Hound.

_"I'm fine,"_ Pennywise quips, refusing to look up at her now.

"Um, are you sure? You seem agitated."

_"I said, I'm fine. Now shut the hell up,"_ he growls.

Ruth stops in her tracks, watching Pennywise trot ahead. This is surprising for her to see from him. "Okay, I'm sorry for pushing. Why are you so bent out of," Ruth stopped when it dawned on her why Pennywise is aggravated.

She smiles gently, jogging to catch up to him. When Ruth did, she stops in front of him and crouches.

_"Get out of my,"_ Pennywise began only to stop when Ruth took his doggy face into her hands.

"Don't you worry about what we have. Yes, I like Stan _a lot_. However, I am more fond of you because _you _are my number one favorite person, Penny. You are my first and only dear friend."

Ruth doesn't think she just takes action. She is quick to lean and kiss his nose, between his eyes then forehead. Ruth grins brightly when she pulled back and started walking ahead of him.

Pennywise sat there in a stupor with eyes crossed from when Ruth kissed his head. His agitation disintegrating in an instant. He sees her stop to look over her shoulder at him.

"What's the matter, Pen? Did I break you?"

Nothing crossed his mind, at first, but he did inwardly grin goofily and puffed his chest.

_I'm her number one,_ Pennywise thought to himself.

He rushes forward, needing to catch up. They're not too far away now.

* * *

After five minutes of intense silence, they arrived. Ruth stood stationary, eyeing the home where she used to live with scorn. She replays a few memories running up the drive and down the street. Most of them were her getting away from Jonathan and crying. Ruth doesn't miss it. Even though it's been a month since she's been here, Ruth hates this place. It's just an empty house full of horrible memories.

She sighs, "You know, after a month of leaving that hell hole, it still looks the same."

"_Other than the "Caution, Do Not Enter," tape blocking the entrance,"_ Pennywise adds dryly.

"You would think they would remove it after this long."

"_They're still investigating for clues on the whereabouts of your father, Ruth. It's a cold case. While you've holed yourself up in the house, I have heard a lot of talk on my hunts. Apparently, that worthless skin did her homework. She cleaned up any trace of him. They can't even figure out a clear motive. You may know, but they don't._"

"Well," Ruth starts, stepping forward. "I'm going to change that."

His brain short-circuited. _"Huh?"_

"The cops are clueless idiots, Pen. They need to look beyond the surface for clues."

Pennywise flinches, watching Ruth approach. He is quick to follow. She knows something that neither he nor the police does. Whatever it is, Pennywise is sure Ruth will uncover the truth of her father's murder. Hell, Pennywise may understand why he felt the deep-rooted emotions after fourteen years.

Silence befalls them again as Ruth and Pennywise approached the door, slipping inside the dark house. Ruth stood at the doorway for her eyes to adjust. She sighs then marched down the hall while scanning the walls, floor, and rooms. Ruth recalls the events that led to the Birthday Fiasco. She remembers having to face Jordan and Jonathan alone, fighting them off and killing Jordan in self-defense. Ruth looks in the kitchen, visualizing Jordan's corpse with a deep, saddened frown. Walking further, Ruth looked in her old room. The image of Jonathan the Swine's innards spilling out flashed in her brain. She shook her head to rid herself of the horrid memory. Ruth even remembers the screams.

Pennywise, who is now in his clown form, watched Ruth. He can tell she recalls everything that has happened here in this house. It is a place full of horrid memories. Pennywise doesn't understand why Ruth had to come back. Yes, she wants to know about her father. But there is another reason. He noticed Ruth enter the master bedroom, quickly following.

Inside, Ruth glares about the room with her frown deepening and eyes narrowed. The last time she ventured in here, Ruth got caught. The punishment she received was severe and cost her to miss school for a couple of days. The memories of her childhood are much worse. Ruth hates this house with a burning passion. With a heavy breath, she turns to the master closet.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Pennywise inquires, leaning against the doorframe.

Ruth doesn't answer. Instead, she swings the closet door wide open then stoops. He hears her rummage about and rips at something. He ventures inside, discovering Ruth peeling back a rug that is glued down.

Continuing to watch, Pennywise saw Ruth strip at the floorboards. Underneath, he saw metal, a floor safe. How did she know it was there?

"I ventured in here a long time ago. My _parents_ at the time were installing new flooring in here. They had to go out and wouldn't be back for an hour. Curious me went in the moment they left. I should have waited five minutes, maybe even ten. They had to turn around because Jordan forgot something. She found me in here. I got enough of a glimpse of what they were doing before I got the tar beat out of me. I missed school for several days because of it. I haven't stepped foot in here since. I feel what I'm looking for is in this safe."

Pennywise doesn't say a word. He just continues to watch. Ruth cracks a combination within seconds and flips the small door open. She stops briefly, staring into the hole. He approaches then, peering over her shoulder. His eyes land on several things: a birth certificate, legal documents which are torn down the middle, polaroids with a map of the sort, and several envelopes with her name written on them. Pennywise noticed Ruth stalling in reaching for the package as it had her name on it.

"Why are you stalling?" He questions.

Ruth doesn't answer, only remains to stare at the contents. Why is she stalling? She found what she is looking for. Ruth started to reach for the envelope with her name on it, only to withdraw to snatch the torn legal papers. Upon closer inspection, Ruth realized its custody agreement papers. Rutherford and Jordan agreed that Ruth will legally stay with her father. Jordan wanted no visitation rights. She stated Jordan wanted no part in Ruth's life as she never wanted any children.

If she didn't want children, then why did she not go with an abortion?

There were other documents to answer this. Ruth shifted through the papers, finding a handwritten letter requesting Jordan about going through the pregnancy as her father didn't believe in abortion. Jordan reluctantly followed through with it and wholeheartedly agreed that Rutherford will have full custody of Ruth.

Marriage was not in her foreseeable future or bothersome children. All Jordan wanted was fame and glory.

Then why did she go back on her word?

Ruth remembered Jordan saying that Jonathan convinced her to abduct Ruth. It slowly started to come together then. Ruth leaned slightly to pull out an old newspaper clipping of a prison riot. Jonathan escaped, of course, and came here to convince Jordan in abducting an infant. Jordan had given birth to Ruth two weeks prior. Her brother would do anything to ensure his baby sister's happiness. He got into Jordan's head, coaxed her into doing things she didn't want to do and make Ruth's life miserable as vengeance on Rutherford. Plus, it gave Jonathan pleasure to torment Ruth for so long then have Jordan all to himself and do whatever he pleased with her until she finally had enough.

Her lips curved downward, realizing her mother was trapped within a conspiracy.

She glances at the birth certificate. Ruth read her name, _Vivian _Ruth Greyson.

_Vivian? Where did Amber come from then?_ Ruth thought to herself.

Staring at it further, she was born at 2:08, fourteen hours, and eight minutes on the twentieth of July in 1975.

Ruth glanced away when she noticed something else. A legal name change form that is ripped in several places and unrecognizable words scribbled about the parchment. Jordan wanted to change Vivian to Amber. Why? Amber is the character that Jordan was supposed to portray in some horror thriller movie.

That's when it clicked. Ruth turned her gaze to the bedroom door, remembering the _Hidden by Nature_ movie poster. That was the film Jordan was supposed to star in, except her pregnancy with Ruth hindered her dream of becoming a world-class actress with high standards. Except why was she so desperate to step into the limelight? Jordan didn't seem that great of an actress in her eyes but that could have been downplayed to fit the circumstances she was in, at the time. Apparently, Jordan has a few secrets in her skeleton closet and it is locked tight.

There is one question that remains unanswered, well, maybe a few. What happened with Ruth's father and where is he buried? And why on her fourteenth birthday did Jordan decide to kill Ruth?

Ruth heaves a sigh, venturing further to uncover the truth. She saw the thick envelope, along with a card-shaped one, with her name on it but didn't reach for it. Ruth will look at them later. Reaching in, Ruth found her father's will.

_Oh, I will certainly get some answers here._

She snatches it and reads out loud.

"In light of Rutherford Greyson the Third's death, I hereby direct all my property and inheritance to my only beneficiary Vivian Ruth Greyson. Upon her fourteenth birthday, everything I own from my gallery, estate, and earnings will go into my daughter's name. Whatever expenses remain, she shall use the one hundred mill," Ruth trails off.

She reads the total over again, her eyes widening to the size of dollars.

"Um, am I reading this, right? Is that one hundred million dollars I'm seeing?"

"More than that," Pennywise states, shifting her thumb to reveal more zeros.

"Holy shit and Shinola! A hundred _billion_ dollars? What the hell did he do for a living to earn that much money? Whatever is left can and will be used at the beneficiary's expense. Whatever he has that needs to be paid off will still leave me with a shit load of money. It's more than enough to provide for me."

Ruth remembered something then. She recalls reading an abandoned newspaper that Jordan's last name is really Kershaw. She only took on the Greyson name so she could get the inheritance. If something happened to Ruth, it would automatically go to the next of kin, right? To know for sure, Ruth read on. Apparently, Rutherford made it so that Jordan received very little if it were to happen. Jordan will only get a quarter hundred thousand while the rest would go to charity. Her father didn't have to leave Jordan anything. However, she did bring Ruth into this world. It was him thanking Jordan for fulfilling his promise.

A sickening knot developed in her stomach. Was that another reason for Jordan to kill Ruth's father? For the money? It has to be. Jordan must have seen the will and was infuriated at not getting more. She was driven by anger, spite, and greed. If Jordan didn't get her happiness in fame and glory, then neither Ruth or her father would. She tore the legal papers in half for Rutherford to see her deception before striking him down. That's what Jordan lied about.

Furious, Ruth gripped the paper to the point of ripping. She wants to cry. Ruth sniffles, fighting the tears back. She clears her throat while ignoring Pennywise's saddened gaze. Looking in the box, Ruth caught something else. There are photos and what appears to be a map. With a gulp, she starts for the polaroid but stops. Ruth stares at the stack, wondering if she should even look at them.

"Should I?"

Pennywise takes her wrist, pulling her hand back. This gesture told Ruth she should not gaze upon them. Tears continued to brim her eyes, struggling not to cry.

"Did Jordan take pictures of him?"

He doesn't answer. Pennywise remained to stare at Ruth's hand, which trembled.

Ruth gulps tightly, unsure if she should be furious or saddened from learning the truth. She could be both. Ruth never got to meet her father and is angry at Jordan for taking happiness away from her. Any chance Ruth got to experience what gladness felt like it was swiped away from her.

"Ruth, are you," Pennywise begun to ask only to stop himself.

_That's__ a stupid question.__ Of course, Ruth is not okay. Red just discovered the truth. She's taking it better than I initially thought, that's for sure._

"Okay? No, I'm not. Before Jordan died, her last words were "Everything will be okay." That was a lie. Nothing is okay. I can't begin to tell you how angry I am at her," Ruth answers with strain.

She doesn't have to, Pennywise can feel the anger radiating from her small body. He actually shrunk back some. Pennywise can tell Ruth is one of those silent, dormant types. Push the wrong button, and Ruth will unleash fire and brimstone.

"I fucking _hate_ her for murdering my father, and yet, I'm sad."

He watches her, curiously, "Why are you?"

Ruth turns her watery gaze on him, frowning. "Jordan took someone from me that I've never got to meet. My father loved me, and I never got to experience it. I'm finding it hard to feel his love. All I'm seeing is evidence of where he is buried and a clear motive for why Jordan killed him."

Pennywise frowns as he leaned over her and snatched the two envelopes. "Look, Ruth. Whatever is in here, I'm sure it will give you the answers you need."

Ruth took the envelope from him, staring at it for the longest time. She's processing everything and considering the next step. Looking inside at the contents is not one of them. Ruth will reveal its secrets later tonight. Right now, she needs to figure out her next move. They've been here much longer than they should. She glares into the closet then down at the safety box, sighing.

"Ruth?"

She turns her attention on Pennywise, poker-faced.

"I need your help me with something."

* * *

_Find this child, search for that one, oh and while you're at it, locate the Greyson Girl. Sheesh, when will it end,_ Officer Butch Bowers thought to himself.

He trudged slowly to his desk with shoulders slumped forward in exhaustion. He and his team are working long hours in searching for the missing children. On top of it all, the homicide crew is still investigating Rutherford's murder. He would like to know what happened. Butch may not have liked the guy, but hey, he's curious. They don't have a clue of where to look now. Butch was told they searched the home and came up with nothing. Jordan made sure no one would discover Rutherford's whereabouts.

The thought of Jordan made his insides burn. Not in a sexual manner, mind you. Butch learned the disgusting truth about the slut through Ruth's journals. She had gone into complete detail of the abuse Jordan and Jonathan put her through. It sickened him that the cold-hearted woman laid hands on a pretty young child. Not like he has a lot of room to talk. Butch is no better than Jordan since he is aggressive with Henry.

_Maybe, I should put a stop to that,_ Butch thought again.

He approached his cluttered desk and fell into the chair. With a loud groan, Butch slams his head on the table. He laid like this for a good five minutes, needing to catch a few winks before going back out. Little did Butch know, someone approached him.

They stood there, grasping an ugly orange envelope at their chest. The person is a woman, maybe in her mid to late forties. Her premature graying brown hair is pulled back in a messy updo and is wearing bright green glasses that sat precariously at the tip of her nose. She smirks at Butch for a moment, then lightly taps the desk next to his head.

Butch grunts and gasps, glancing up at his visitor. The woman's smirk widens, a paperclip stuck to his forehead, and a pencil had left an imprint on his chin.

"Sorry, hon, I didn't mean to startle you awake," the woman nasally replies with a thick Northern accent and purses her full red lips.

Butch clears his throat, "It's fine, Berta. I just needed to rest my eyes."

"Or checking eyes for holes. Something came in for you while you were away from your desk."

Berta hands off the envelope, watching Butch curiously take it into his hands. He cocked his head slightly, noticing the beautiful and neat scrolling handwriting.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I didn't see who delivered it. I was just told it needed to go to you. That's all I know. Why?"

Butch eyes Berta for a moment, confused. "It's nothing," he goes to say more when he read the message at the front.

"_The answers lie within."_

"Hmm, okay."

Berta's eyes narrow slightly, leaning forward to see the message.

"There better not be a severed rotted finger in there."

Butch ignores her for a moment to open the package. Reaching in, he grasps legal papers that are torn down the middle, along with a few other essential documents, a map of sort and polaroids. Befuddled, he looks at the photos first. His confused expression falls into a gap, eyes widening. These are photographs of Rutherford Greyson beaten, bludgeoned, and bloodied. Butch became disturbed as he shifted through the five pictures, each a different angle of Rutherford. One of them has the murder weapon at his side, a bat.

"Butch, who is that?" Berta questions softly, who moved around to see as well.

"This is Rutherford's body, Berta."

She makes a light sniffle and sob, throwing a hand over her mouth. Berta met Rutherford a long time ago and instantly fell in love with the guy. Rutherford is a great man who only wanted to live life to the fullest and showcase his god-given gift. His art gallery here proved that tremendous talent. Berta can only hope Ruth can live up to her father's legacy and become a notable figure here in Derry as well.

From what Berta understands, Ruth will receive a pardon if she came out of hiding. The authorities ruled the girl as Jordan's murderer but didn't see a reason to prosecute even when they should. Jordan intended to kill Ruth. Ruth fought with the stronger woman to survive.

With a heavy sigh, Berta glances at the map while Butch continued to analyze the photos. She snatches it without his knowledge and snaps it open. It took one look for Berta to smack at Butch, urging him to look away from the polaroids.

"What, what?"

"Butch," Berta starts, leaning slightly to reveal a heavily marked trail map. One, in particular, is a big red X, supposedly marks Rutherford's body. The others were small black x's scattered about. Apparently, Jordan was looking for something out in the woods.

Butch grabs the map from Berta's hands then rushes towards a couple of officers.

"Randall, Flagg! Head to the Barrens and take the trail along the river."

One of them, with dark hair, scrunched their features. "Why?"

"An angel just sent us a lead."

He hands the map to the dark-haired male named Flagg then started for the glass doors.

"Right on it, sir. Um, wait, where are you going?"

"To the Greyson Residence!"

* * *

The ride was intense.

Henry, along with Belch and Victor, rode over to Ruth's old place. Ruth asked them to meet her there for whatever reason. They wondered why she would want to go there anyway, but listened to her either way.

Henry stares at the pocketknife that was returned to him, not ten minutes ago. He minded his own business when Henry noticed the red balloon at his mailbox. Upon opening, there was a package with a note taped on it.

"_Last chance. Go to my old place in fifteen."_

He was certainly confused by it but listened. Before Henry could, he opened the box to discover another handwritten note inside with his pocketknife.

"_Run to live or stay to die,_ _your choice."_  
_\- R + P_

He wasn't sure what provoked her to search for the pocketknife, but Henry was thankful. Henry's been losing his mind over this damned thing. He still hasn't told his father about losing it or him attacking Ruth. Henry also had to wonder who P is. It's obviously a name, but what is it? Paul, Peter, Pam, or maybe Patrick? They still don't know what happened to Hockstetter. He went missing, too. Henry knows Patrick had a thing for Ruth. She didn't, but he did.

_Maybe__,__ they're holed up together. Pfft, yeah, right!_

Henry sighs heavily, staring ahead with his arms folded. He wonders why Ruth suddenly wants to see him. They haven't spoken since he made an unwanted advance on her. Henry knew it was the wrong thing to do. He was losing his sanity, and Ruth looked ravishing when Henry stumbled upon her changing. Ruth, at the time, was lost in her head and didn't realize he was there until the last second. She fought him off, but Henry also remembered some guy rushing in at the tail end and kicked him down the stairs. Now that hurt. Henry was grateful he didn't break his neck tumbling down. Whoever, the guy was, he was _furious_. Henry remembers him being tall and had dark blonde hair, maybe even brown. Whoever he may be, he's looking out for Ruth.

"Hey, Henry," Belch called out to him.

Belch calling for him snapped Henry out of his head. Henry glances over at him, noticing Belch nod towards the road. He turns, seeing a cop car rolling to a stop in front of Ruth's old place. Henry recognized the car as his father's. He sees him stepping out and rounded the front with purpose.

"What the hell? Stop here, Belch," Henry instructs.

Once the car stopped, Henry jumps out and rushes over. "Dad?"

Butch whirls around, catching sight of Henry and the confused expression.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

Hesitating, Henry responds. "Ruth reached out to me and asked to meet here."

Butch glowers, fuming. "Do you know where she is, you little shit?"

Henry's features hardening, hatred creeping in his gaze. "I haven't seen Ruth since I brought her here. Why are you here?"

"Police business. You best get back in that car and get. You have no reason in being here."

"I'm only following Ruth's request in meeting her here! What do you think I'm going to do? Tamper with the evidence or disturb the crime scene?"

"I don't give a shit if," Butch stopped when a rotten egg smell wafted in his nostrils.

Henry caught it, too. "What's that smell?"

Recognizing the danger, Butch rushed at Henry.

"GET DOWN!"

Grabbing his son by the shirt and rounding the car in the nick of time, a fiery eruption of light and sound blown everything in its wake. A shockwave blew out the windows of Butch's dispatch car, rocking and nearly toppling it over. Butch had covered Henry's head to protect him from the many shards of glass. He can hear the growing muffled roar of flames engulfing the house and glass bursting. Butch can even feel the intense heat from where he and Henry sat.

Eyes widened to dollars, Butch checks on Henry. He's trembling and on the verge of tears but not hurt. He then checks on Belch and Victor. The two boys had ducked inside the car, unscathed. Knowing that the kids were okay, Butch quickly reaches inside the car for the walkie.

"10-33! 10-33!"

The radio pops, _"10-20. What's going on, Butch?"_

"I have a 10-82 at 814 Witchum. I have three eye-witnesses on the scene. Dispatch ambulance for medical checks stat!"

"_10-4. Back-up is en-route and estimated in less than two minutes."_

Butch clicks his radio to say more when he noticed Henry rushing towards the house.

"HENRY!"

"RUTH!" Henry screams.

Butch is quick and grabs Henry around the chest. "Stop! You can't go in there!"

"Ruth is in there! We got to save her!"

"She's not in there! Now get," he doesn't get to finish when another explosion of flames squeals outward and blown pieces of wood.

He and Henry fall onto the ground, shielding themselves from burning debris.

Henry trembles violently, watching in horror as the growing flames swallow the home with black and orange. Tears brimmed his eyes, whimpering. He recalls the dreadful day of returning Ruth here and how desperate she was in escaping. Her calling out to him for help continued to ring in his ears. Ruth fighting him off after he attacked her, popped into his mind. Henry didn't get to apologize. An enormous weight fell on his shoulders.

_This is my fault,_ he thought.

"RUTH!" He cries and wails, stumbling up to rush inside.

Butch wrestles him back down, keeping the boy from hurting himself. "Stop, just stop. You can't go in there."

"Let me go! She's dying!" Henry wails, fighting his father.

"She's not in there, son. Just calm down, calm down," Butch insisted softly.

Defeated, Henry relinquishes his fight. He sat in his father's arms, crying. His tears alarmed Butch but dared not to bitch at him for being a girl. Honestly, Butch felt a pang of guilt as well. He probably shouldn't have assisted Jordan in finding Ruth. Maybe then none of this would have happened. He sat on the lawn with a crying Henry, comforting his son for once while watching the flames roar.

When the smoke finally cleared hours later, Butch and Henry received confirmation. Ruth was not in the house. They were relieved, but Butch, along with Henry, wondered why Ruth would guide them to her old home. Butch was led to believe she intended to kill him and Henry. Henry reasoned that is not the case. He told him about the switchblade and the notes Ruth left him. Butch was not exactly happy about Henry losing his knife but surprisingly didn't lash out.

Butch then wondered if Ruth setting fire to her old home is her burning the past instead of burying it. Or maybe, it's a message. What kind? He is not too sure. It could be that Ruth does not want to be found and wants them to stop. Although he still believes Ruth intended to kill the Bowers since she did draw them there.

Several days later after the fire, both Butch and Henry received something in the mail.

"_You made your choice. Now let's play a game.  
Did you choose wisely or poorly?  
I pray wisely, for your sake."  
\- Ruth_

* * *

A/N:

Police Codes

10-33: need immediate assistance

10-20: location

10-82: fire in progress


	20. Halloween Special: Let's Scare Them Good

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you are all having a great week so far and Happy Halloween! The Halloween Chapter is here! Some scares are mild, while others are a tinge more intense. You'll know when it comes to it. I've gone back and fixed a couple of scenes, so hopefully, you all will enjoy the update. :)

Put on some creepy tones if you wish and enjoy the read guys.

* * *

It's particularly chilly this evening, especially for October. It's already dark, way past curfew, and eerie in this corner of Derry. The Neibolt House loomed like a shadowy mass against the navy black sky. The moon is full and slightly hidden by equally dark clouds. Some street lamps are lit but not enough to illuminate their way. There is even a faint fog hanging low on the ground.

Six souls wondered timidly towards the dark house. Each wearing Halloween costumes to fit the festive ghoulish night.

There is Bill dressed as Beetlejuice and wearing a brave face underneath his worn-off makeup. To his right is Beverly, who wore a simple outfit consisted of cat ears, tail, and wearing all black. She painted the tip of her nose pink and drew on whiskers. Beside her is Ben as a cowboy, well Sheriff Hanscom. He has his brown cowboy hat, red bandana around his neck, chaps, and clunky boots with spurs. Ben has his completely fake water gun at his hip. Then you have Eddie. His costume fits his germophobic personality, a doctor. He's wearing the generic green scrub, a white coat with a make-shift badge saying Dr. K, and latex gloves. Eddie even wore a headlight.

To the left of Bill is Richie. Mr. Comedy Relief went as The Joker, with glasses. He looked dashing in the purple jacket and orange button-down shirt and wore a bowtie slash tie, which is a little dorky on him, even the checkered trousers. Of course, he wore goofy shoes to boot. Next to him is Mike. He dressed as a Ghostbuster, who looked ready to knock out a clown's teeth out. He held onto the makeshift ghost-sucking gun tightly, fully prepared. Stanley, on the other hand, opted out on their late-night excursion. They were told that was his first only time going to the Neibolt House. Stan will not return there under any circumstances.

Upon approaching the fence, the six observed their surroundings for any signs of movement. The last time the group was here is when Beverly drove an iron fence post through Pennywise's head and jaw. That encounter scared the crap out of them, Richie especially. It was his first time meeting the clown. Well, he did see him coming out of the projector with a gnarly smile, which freaked him out. Coming here and getting trapped in a room full of clown dolls scared him. Just thinking about clowns, in general, made Richie shiver.

_Stop thinking about clowns_, Richie repeated to himself.

Richie stopped to breath. He needs to calm down as Richie knew the demon clown can read the minds of scared little kids. With a hard breath, Richie got himself to relax. He then looks across the yard to stare at the tops of tall, dark grass, slowly breathing. He waited for anything to come bounding out but saw nothing. Richie, however, heard muffled noises like scratches and footsteps. He doesn't see anyone. Maybe, it's an animal? A low yowl fills his ears.

_Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck,_ Richie rambled in his head.

He stares at the grass, seeing the blades sway. His breath labored, and eyes grew the size of dollars behind his glasses. Whatever is in the yard is heading straight for him. Richie froze as he continued to watch the blades of grass move much more quickly.

_Oh, fuck!_

Another low yowl sound, a screech follows, then something charges out at his feet. Richie screamed, whirling in his spot and fell on his ass. A loud meow runs past his ear and down the street. From the corner of his eye, Richie saw a black cat. It sprints down the road, crying and howling. It stopped suddenly and looked back at him. Its large eyes glowed if it were the demon clown in disguise. It hunkered, heckles high, and tail puffed like a raccoon. Richie can hear it growling, spitting, and hissing at nothing before tearing off again.

Sighing heavily in relief, yet mortified that he got scared by a cat, Richie felt wetness. At first, Richie thought he peed himself. Yeah, that would be even more embarrassing if it were. No, when he fell back, Richie toppled in a puddle. It rained earlier today, and the hole near the curb is filled with rainwater.

"Argh, damnit," Richie groaned.

"You okay, Richie?" Beverly asked as she approached to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Joker got bested by a damn cat," Richie replies while straightening the tie.

"At least it wasn't Pennywise."

"Shh! Don't say his name," Eddie whispered harshly from behind them.

Both Richie and Bev glared at him, suppressing their amused smirks.

"Dude, he's nothing like the guy," Richie counters, grinning. "Here, I'll prove it to you."

"Stop it, Richie! I'm already freaking out," Eddie whined.

Ignoring Eddie's protest, Richie proceeds to scream, "Pennywise, Pennywise, Pennywise!"

Ben and Bill stood near the gate, waiting intently. They looked about the yard, seeing nothing. Mike, who didn't give a damn, prepared himself. Eddie fidgeted, glancing in every direction for the clown to come bounding out like a jack-in-a-box. Beverly remained to stand close to Richie, hugging his arm. After a long, intense moment, Pennywise didn't show.

"See! He's nothing like…" Richie is cut short when there was a yell.

Turning to the yard beside him, Pennywise hurled himself at Richie and Beverly with arms outstretched. They screamed and fell backward into the street, hugging each other close. The two sat there like this, thinking that the clown was about to devour them. Except, nothing happened. Slowly they glanced over at the fence. Pennywise is gone, but his cackle filled the air.

"Aw, did I scare the little kitty cat?" Pennywise taunts.

Ben, who rightfully felt a pang in his chest at the sight of Richie and Beverly hugging, fumed. He turns his attention to the house, scowling and puffs of his chest. Sheriff Hanscom marched towards the front porch with a brave face.

"Ben, wait up!"

Mike rushed forwards first with Bill behind him. Eddie reluctantly followed while picking at his gloved hand. Richie on the tail end to keep anything from happening to Beverly as she ventured ahead of him.

Upon entering, Ben stares into the darkened house. He doesn't see the clown, but Pennywise can hear them. They are on his turf and is obviously protecting it tonight.

"Where are you, asshole?" He bellows with an angry scowl.

The group soon piled behind him, staying close. Looking around still, they all stood in the foyer. Despite Ben calling out to the clown, the house is eerily quiet and very much dark. The cobwebs that hung loosely in corners of each room lightly swayed from an unknown breeze, and the shadows seemed to shift. After a moment staying put, the six slowly inched forward.

From behind, the main entrance door eased closed. It made a slight creak, alerting the bunch. The kids stiffened, waiting for someone to come charging. When nothing did, the group continued on. The door soon closed with a loud bang. Startled, they all jumped while one made a girly shrill.

The boys sans Eddie, who is having a nervous fit and darting his eyes every which way, looked at Beverly.

"That was not me," she defends quickly.

"You screamed, and you know it, _Kitty_," Richie countered.

Beverly purses her lips, glaring at him.

"It wasn't her," Eddie guiltily admits, daring not to look at his friends.

They stared at him briefly, choosing not to comment. Instead, the lot continued forward. Eddie watched them for a moment, really not wanting to explore further. The place is giving him the creeps. Eddie has detoured here quite a bit and always felt spooked by the house. He's been inside it once and wanted to keep it that way. Now, Eddie is back inside and in the dark no less. He _wants_ to leave.

He sighs deeply, glancing over his shoulder towards the door. It's nothing but a black rectangle. Eddie started forwards to catch up with the others but stops. He heard what sounded like a low hiss. Eddie's breath caught in his throat, freezing in his spot.

_Oh, please, no,_ Eddie thought.

He heard the low hiss again but couldn't see where it was coming from. Eddie lightly snapped the latex, hoping this would calm him. Although he knew it is a futile attempt. The hiss sounds again only louder and closer. He remained to look for the reptile. It occurred to him then that Eddie shouldn't be looking for it. In fact, he should be following after his friends.

"Hey guys, wait…" Eddie whispered harshly then started forwards.

He took one step, the hiss right on top of him now. Glancing up, Eddie caught sight of a giant and very much real looking snake. An anaconda hovered above Eddie, mouth wide and reared back. Eddie stared in stunned horror at the reptile before screaming his signature girly shriek. He clambered backward just as the anaconda lurched at him, attempting to take a bite out of Eddie.

Eddie makes a run for it but trips under his shoelaces. He lands with a puff, the snake soaring over him and blocked the door. It hisses again, aiming at Eddie's gloved hand. With yet another girly shrill, Eddie crawls away _sideways_ like a crab on steroids. Upon standing, Eddie is greeted with more snakes, each a different species, and ready to strike. With a light groan, blood rushed to his head and collapses onto the floor in a heap.

The smaller snakes slowly descend towards the ceiling as the anaconda shrunk into the shadows.

"Eddie!"

The group rushed over to Eddie's fainted form. Richie fanned his boy-crush with a hand, hoping it will wake him. When that didn't help, he just slaps him.

This worked. Eddie snaps his eyes open and gaps in pain.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"To get you to wake up, princess. It matches with that shrill girly scream of yours."

"Shut up," Eddie growls, pouting.

Wanting to add insult to injury, Richie remembered what Ruth did to Eddie. He saw from the corner of his eye a fake rubber snake. How it got there? He doesn't have a clue, but it gave him an opportunity. Richie hid his wild grin and reached for it. The second it touched his hand, Richie lightly tossed the toy onto Eddie's chest.

Eddie looks down and shrieks. He bats at his chest then bolts up from the floor, whining.

Richie laughs hysterically while the others glowered at him. Even though they did want to laugh.

Pennywise cackles with Richie.

"Don't you laugh at me, you jerk!" Eddie screeched at Pennywise.

He proceeded to laugh despite Eddie's request.

"And you! What the fuck Richie? Why did you have to go and do that, huh?"

Richie continues to laugh, "Oh, my god," he wheezes. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Shut up!"

Someone clears their throat.

"Now is not the time to mess around, Richie," Bill struggled to say with strain and an amused smirk.

"Oh, come on now, I'm the freaking _Joker_! I have to be funny."

"I don't care if you're the Joker or freaking Jack Nicolson! Stop clowning…" Ben trails off from a sound.

A female childishly giggles.

They stiffened at the eerie, unfamiliar voice.

The sound of quickening footsteps followed.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" The unseen girl questions.

The group looks around for the young girl, growing frightened.

"No," Beverly boldly answers firmly.

"Aw, you're no fun,_ Beaver-ly_," the girl pouts.

Beverly, who stood by Richie, gets yanked from behind. She screams loudly and crashes harshly on the floor. Beverly then is dragged towards nothingness. She scrambles in trying to grab at the floorboards while attempting to regain composure.

_This isn't real_, she repeats to herself with a whimper.

"It's real, Beverly," the girl's voice sounds from behind her.

Beverly glances over her shoulder, only to scream. Directly behind her is a giant spider web, accompanying it is an equally gigantic spider. It suddenly bursts with a muffled boom, exploding into tiny arachnids. They scurried across the floor and up Beverly's arms. She screams, swiping the spiders away. They continued to creep up her legs, arms, and body, covering every inch of her. Some even got into her hair! Beverly continued to scream and brush them off.

The others rushed to Beverly's side, helping her up. Beverly whimpers, trembling uncontrollably. Her cat ears slipped down her head, which freaked her out. Frightened still, Beverly frantically shakes at her head to get whatever is there out. The accessory drops to the floor with a light plop.

"It's okay, nothing is there, Bev. Nothings there," Richie's voice sounds.

She stopped and opened her eyes. Richie stood in front of Beverly with his hands, gripping her shoulders. Beverly suddenly collapsed into him, hugging Richie tightly and cried.

Stunned, Richie holds his arms out for a moment. When he realized the heat and weight from Beverly is comforting, Richie returns the embrace awkwardly.

"Um, it's okay," he reassures with a frown and pats her back.

Ben glared at the two, his fingers itching to grab his water gun and start squirting at Richie.

After a second of intense silence, Eddie finally got the courage to speak.

"Will someone please remind me what we are doing here? I didn't want to get the piss scared out of me by a fucking anaconda!"

"You know why you came," a voice suddenly answered.

"Who, who said that?" Richie questions.

No answer.

It's calm for now, but they are all on edge. The group looked around for any surprises but saw none.

However, the cackle of Pennywise echoes in the house.

Unnerved still, they huddled close.

"For crying out loud, just leave us alone, you sum bitch!" Mike yells out.

Pennywise stops laughing, "Alone?"

Neither of them answered back, afraid he will do something far worse than scaring them.

Mike stood at the ready, gripping his fake weapon. With his back to the opening, a figure stood behind him. They slowly glided across the floor and down the hall.

"Mike," the figure calls for him.

He whirls around, hoping to see someone there. Mike could see someone, but he's not sure who it is. He turns to the others, hoping that they saw them, too. Except, he's the only one there. Mike is all alone.

"Mike."

Mike turns, his eyes landing on someone who appears to be Ruth. She stood in the doorway, watching him somberly. Ruth glowed from the moon shining through a window behind her. At first, Mike thought he was staring at an angel. She seemed so pale and ghostly. He gulps tightly, tears running down his cheeks at the sight of her. Mike failed to notice her feet gradually faded into the dark wood.

"Ruth," he calls to her, inching forwards.

She turns away, gently gliding into a room as if to draw him away from the others.

Mike does just that. He strolled at first before it turned into a sprint.

"Ruth!"

He enters the room she went, blinking slowly. It is empty. With a shuddering sigh, Mike looks around the room. That's when he smelt something off. It was the smell of burnt flesh, char, and smoke. In a corner behind him, the figure he saw earlier stood eerily. They lumbered forward, pieces of charred skin falling with each step.

"Mike," the figure rasped.

Mike grew rigid, his breath labored and trembling. He heard the shuffling of feet, even the light plops that followed. He dared himself not to look but thought the better of it. Mike glances over his shoulder. He shouts and balks. Lumbering after him is a severely burnt girl. Their hair blackened and melted to their skull. Her clothes are burned beyond recognition, but Mike can tell it's Ruth. They jerkily glance at him, their eyes gone. All that is left is the empty sockets.

He tried to scream, but it came out as a strangled, muffled breath. The charred body that is supposedly Ruth rushed at him with a yell. Mike finally found his voice to scream, raising his fake weapon above his head. He brings it down to crack at their skull. Instead, the figure disintegrates upon impact. Mike backs away quickly, eyeing the spot of which the person stood. To his surprise, though, they came after him again. This time, they are in the form of a ghostly figure made of black smoke with glowing yellow eyes.

Mike screams, rushing down the hall.

"Guys!" He calls out, trying to outrun the smoke spirit.

It came after him still, chasing Mike down the hall that seemed longer than before.

"Bill! Ben! Beverly! Someone help!"

Mike sprints, panting like a dog in the middle of summer. When he came to the opening of which his friends stood, someone else emerged. It is Ruth, but she gripped a weapon. She has this evil yet playful grin on her face as she rose what Mike thought to be a real ax above her head and brought it down.

He again screams, thrashing his arms up to block the hit. Instead, someone grabbed him. Mike fights, struggling to get away.

"No! Stop, please, stop! Ruth, stop! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"MIKE!" Someone yells then gives him a hard slap to the face, snapping his head to the side.

Mike snapped out of it then. Terrified, he moves away. Mike frantically looks from Eddie, Bill, Ben, and Beverly. They eyed him cautiously, hands up protectively.

"What, what the hell just happened? Where the fuck did you guys go?"

"We didn't go anywhere, you just walked off! What the hell happened to you, man?" Eddie inquired, watching Mike warily.

"I, I thought, I thought I saw Ruth! She, she was, she was here, damnit!"

"Mike, calm down," Beverly urged, stepping forward. "Rush _is not _here."

"Bullshit! I saw her! She, she," Mike stuttered, weeping still.

"_She's not here_," Beverly insisted.

Mike stood in his spot, terrified still. He wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

"That's why we're here, Mike. We came to see if she was."

"Well, the letter she sent wanting us to come here is the reason," Ben chimes.

"Which I don't understand why we followed her instruction," Eddie started, fidgeting. "Since the moment we came here, that fucking clown has been doing nothing but scaring the crap out of us!"

"I haven't gotten scared yet," Ben states matter-of-factly.

Eddie glowers, "Well, lucky you! I scared by a fucking anaconda for Christ's sake!"

"I would be scared too if I actually _saw_ it! Richie got scared by a stupid cat!"

"Hey," Richie protested with a pout.

"Did you not see the large fucking reptile dropping from the ceiling?"

"No! We turned around to see you freaking out over nothing and going all crabby."

Eddie stalls, staring in shock. "You saw nothing?"

"Seriously, I saw nothing."

He goes to say something, only to be interrupted.

"Look," Bill stuttered. "Let's just go. Ruth is not here."

Mike stares in defeat yet frightened still. "Fine, but I'm coming back here in the morning."

Agreeing, the group started for the door.

"Bill," a voice called to him.

He whirls around, thinking it was Pennywise disguised as Georgie. No, not Georgie. Down the hall is Ruth. She stares at him with an unusual yet creepy grin.

The others turned as well, relieved yet stunned to see Ruth here.

"Ruth," Mike mumbled then rushed forward.

Her creepy grin widens then jerkily crossed the hall into a room.

Mike didn't notice the way she moved, but the others did.

"Mike, stop! That's not her!" Beverly yelled, running after him.

Bill quickly followed behind the two while Eddie and Richie stayed behind and huddled close. Ben also stayed, his fingers twitching to grab his water gun.

Mike was close to the room of which Ruth went, only to grind to a halt. He heard something crawling from inside, and it sounds large. There is even a low growl. Mike watched the corner, gripping his painted wood weapon. Once Bill and Beverly came to his side, they too heard the menacing noise. Frightened, they eyed the door themselves and breathes labored.

For an intense moment, nothing happened. The sounds even stopped.

They sighed in relief.

That brief calm vanished in an instant. An enormous gray hand sprung out and dug its foot-long claws into the wall with a crash.

The three kids yell, backing away with eyes wide.

A long boney arm stretches, extending to the opposite wall. With a demonic groan, _something_ emerged from within the room. It slowly crawled, grunting, and growling with each step it took. Upon drawing its head into the open, the children screamed and backed away.

Ben yanked his water gun out, thinking about taking a shot but doesn't. He stares, mouth gaping, and breathing rapidly.

It roars loudly like a muffled tyrannosaurus. It's throat clicking and trilling.

Eddie screams petrified as the hideous creature eased itself out of the bedroom. It approached the frightened children on long slender arms.

"What the hell is that? What the _fuck_ is that?" Richie screamed, clinging and shaking Eddie's arm.

Bill, Beverly, and Mike backed away, gaping and hugged each other. They stood with the other three in which Ben had dropped his water gun with a loud clatter. He won't be using it on this thing.

They watched in absolute horror as a gigantic creature dominates the hall. Its long spindly limbs stretched out. It made another low growl, hunkering and dragging its hind legs behind it. Whatever this thing is, it is gaunt to the point of emaciation. Its depleted skin pulled tightly over its bones with ribs exposed and complexion ash-gray like death. The creature has the head of an elongated deer skull, and antlers flared behind it like a bare tree in winter, and just barely grazed the ceiling. The thing smelled eerily of decay and decomposition, of death. Its empty sockets stared at the six souls, lowly growling and snorting. The creature's lower jaw hinged open and roared. Its breath reeked of a thousand corpses left out in the summer heat.

Petrified, the kids couldn't scream. Their eyes had grown the size of saucers as it slowly crept towards them. Its hollow sockets glanced from each child, determining who it should pounce on first. The creature stares at Ben. If it could smile, it would. The boy reeks of fear.

Its growls then rushed at them.

They scream, making a mad dash for the door. Mike is the only one to stop and fling his weapon at the creature. He watched as it soared past the creature's head.

_Stupid move_, Mike yelled at himself.

He lagged behind his friends, yelling as the creature gained ground. Mike thought it was about to take a bite out of him from being so close. Instead, it clears over him and the others. It crashes in front of them, blocking the door with a roar. Everyone skidded to a halt, ducking low as it swiped at them.

"Up! Go up!" Bill yells without stuttering.

He rushes up the steps, the others following closely behind him. They scrambled, each tumbling forward from dodging another swing. Eddie makes a shrill scream as it clawed its way after them with a deafening roaring screech. Its breath wafted into his nostrils that made Eddie gag. He whimpers, falling behind as the others rushed past him.

"Guys, wait!" Eddie screams.

He froze in his spot as the creature lumbered over him and unhinged its jaw. Eddie doesn't look, he just tries to clamber up the steps while crying.

"Eddie!" Richie yells frantically.

Eddie doesn't go far when an arm smashes in front of him, blocking his path. Whimpering, he looks over his shoulder. The creature towered over him, watching Eddie gleefully. It makes a low growl, then a long slimy yellow tongue slid out from its mouth. The _thing_ licks at Eddie's face, tasting his delicious fear. Its tongue then wrapped around Eddie's waist and hoisted him off the steps.

He thrashes, kicking, and screaming.

"Eddie!" Richie rushed forward.

The creature thrusts a hand and hits Richie in the stomach. It throws him back up the stairs, colliding into the others. The Wendigo lumbers after them with Eddie thrashing still.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!" He screams.

Eddie punches and kicks at the beast, only to be deemed futile. His efforts to escape don't faze the creature. It stampedes after the frightened children, roaring.

"RUN!" Eddie hollers.

"GO, go now!" Bill instructs, forcing Richie to follow.

Eddie watches in horror and sadness as his friends retreat upon his request.

The group ran towards one of the open rooms, the creature right behind. Bill and Mike were quick to slam the door in front of the thing. Behind the wood, it roars, along with Eddie's scream. They know the beast could come through, but it never did. Instead, whatever it is, retreats for now with its prey in tow, who became silent.

They stared at the rotted paneling, gasping for breath. Richie cried as he fell onto the floor and held his head low. The others wept with him, saddened at Eddie's capture. No one said a word for a long moment. The room is mostly quiet sans the occasional light sobs.

Bill took a moment to look around. The walls are bare, the floor dirty, and a bunch of rubbish scattered about. His eyes scanned the dark corners. He noticed a silhouette leaning against one of the walls but couldn't tell what it was. Bill watched it from where he stood, waiting for it to move. It never did.

After another intense moment, Richie broke the silence.

"I should have got to him sooner," Richie whispers with strain.

Bill goes to argue when someone else spoke up. Not one of them.

"It's not your fault," a small voice replies guiltily.

Startled, the group whirl around to search who had spoken.

"Who, who's there?" Bill struggled, eyeing the silhouette.

They sigh then groan uncomfortably.

Horror stricken and guilty still, Richie looks in the direction of the voice. His eyes land on the mass that Bill sees. Unsure of what he is seeing, Richie tearily squints.

"How is it not my fault?"

"Richie, shut up," Beverly shushed him.

There is a light gasp of recognition. "Gray Water?"

"Wait, BK?"

"Shut up," Ben urged. "It's not her."

"I think it really is Ruth," Mike joined.

"How do we know for sure?"

Pursing his lips, Mike glances at the black mass. "What are we dressed up as?"

"Huh?" Ruth questioned.

"Our costumes, what are we?" Beverly questioned for Bill.

"How the hell would I know? I can't see shit."

They equally can't see. The room is dark but can make out outlines and shapes. Bill searched for something along the ground for a light source but saw none. He heard shuffling coming from the corner were Ruth supposedly sat. She groans painfully, cursing under her breath.

"Fuck," she groaned. "I'm sorry about Eddie."

"Yeah, sure you are," Beverly bit sarcastically.

"I really am," she counters, raggedly breathing. "It got me, too."

"What did?"

A faint roar erupts in the house, causing the children to huddle close in fright. Ruth cowered in the corner, mumbling incoherently.

Richie, along with Mike, noticed. It may be dark in here, but their eyes adjusted to the shadows. They can see Ruth curled tight and hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying.

"Ruth," Mike called to her.

"Keep it away from me," she mumbles, trembling.

"What, what the hell is that thing?" Ben asked.

Ruth wheezes, "The Wendigo."

"The what?"

She goes to repeat herself when the Wendigo roars loudly from outside the room. Ruth screams and cowers further in the corner, shielding her head.

"Our Father in heaven," Ruth began to pray out loud, crying.

The group watched the terrified Ruth in horror. They've never seen her afraid. She told them once before that Ruth doesn't get scared of anything. Except, this thing, the Wendigo, frightened her to the core. They hesitantly approached Ruth, considering about comforting her. They didn't close enough to touch her when there was another roar followed by clicking and trills.

Ruth shudders violently, raggedly breathing, and whimpers. The others stare at her silhouette, waiting for it to come out of somewhere. They, too, breathed rapidly and staring wide-eyed around the room.

There was a light from behind Ruth. It soars past her right shoulder then clatters onto the floor with a loud thud. She jumps from the sound. Eddie's headlight illuminated the wall behind the group, their shadows extending to the ceiling like long fingers. Bill eyes the object for a moment then slowly stoops to take it into his hands.

He immediately shines the light on Ruth, discovering she is in terrible condition. She is frail, covered in a slimy substance, and splotched in blood. Ruth has lacerations covering her arms and deep slash marks running across her torso. He can even see holes from where the Wendigo grabbed her. Its long claws punctured her left lung, which is causing her to wheeze. Bill then took one good look at her face. Ruth is, indeed, terrified. Ruth's lip quivered as it bleeds at the corners, her cheeks wet from tears, and hair conformed to her skull from filthy slime. She is sheet white, and eyes clouded.

"Ruth," Mike utters lightly.

He stared at Ruth in relief but felt a sickening twist in his stomach. Something is terribly off here. The atmosphere in the room changed when Ruth locked her watery gaze on him. She grimaces deeply, trembling from an unbearable cold settling around them.

"Mike, I'm…" Ruth stopped when she heard a low growl, along with a snort.

She froze, daring not to look over her shoulder.

Mike and the others stared helplessly as the Wendigo's skull slowly withdrew from within a closet that was behind her. They see her violently shake and breath deeply.

"It's behind me, isn't it?" She whispered.

They couldn't answer.

The Wendigo makes a satisfying screech in which Ruth rightfully screams then crawls into a run. Like a frog, the creature's slimy tongue darts and wraps at her mid-section. She cries out from tripping and crashes to the floor.

"RUTH!" Mike screams and rushes forward.

The beastly creature yanks Ruth back to drag her into the closet of which it emerged. Thinking quickly, Ruth grabs at the doorframe. Ruth's resistance caused the Wendigo to clamp its jaw on her, causing Ruth to scream in pain.

"RUTH!" Richie cries out.

Mike, along with Richie, baseball slid to Ruth's side and grabbed at her arms. They couldn't get a good grip on her as she is covered in slime. It felt like petroleum jelly and Vaseline is smeared all over her.

"Ruth, it's okay! I got you, I got you!" Mike reassures.

She cries as Mike tried to pull Ruth away from the Wendigo, who glares emptily at the boy. Richie blubbers, as well, trying to get a good grip to pull her away.

"I got you, Ruth! I'm not letting go!" Richie hollers, yanking at her.

Ruth can only whimper and writhe in pain as the creature resisted the boys' futile attempts to save her. They can hear clothing ripping and felt blood spill onto the floor with a sickening splatter. She looks at them with tears streaming, which are also bloodshot.

"Run," she gurgles.

"No! No, Ruth, please!" Mike pleads, crying now.

Ruth groans unpleasantly, slipping from their hands.

"Run," Ruth faintly instructs.

With a mighty yank, the Wendigo pulls Ruth away from Richie and Mike in which they fell to the floor.

She makes an ear-piercing, blood-curling scream then vanishes into the dark in a blinding flash.

"RUTH!"

Bill, Ben, and Beverly stare with mouths gaping and breathing raggedly from watching. Tears fell from Ben's eyes now, horrified and saddened to see Ruth get eaten. Mike and Richie bawled, hunkering in on themselves. Beverly can see their hands covered in the slippery slim, grieved at their attempt to save Ruth. They were wrong. Ruth was here, but it appears the group was summoned here by someone else. They figure it has something to do with Pennywise.

Bill opens his mouth to speak, but nothing could come out. When he makes another attempt, they hear an ungodly roar erupt from where Ruth was dragged. Bill sees something start to come through. It's the Wendigo coming back for more.

"RUN!" Bill screams then rushed to the door.

The others quickly follow as the Wendigo lurched forward and made a grab for Mike. He dodges the hand, tumbling forward with a grunt. Mike immediately returns to his feet, following after Richie, who is still crying from watching Ruth get taken.

The creature runs after them, roaring loudly.

The kids rushed down the steps, all of them crying now. Beverly trips going down, but Ben is quick to catch her. He helps her descend the stairs, glancing over his shoulder at the Wendigo following closely behind. Ben whimpers, beyond scared now.

_This is not how Halloween should be_, Ben screams in his head.

Just as the kids landed on the main floor, they rushed for the door. The group wasn't a foot away when the Wendigo crashes down behind them, roaring and snarling. Instead of screaming bloody murder, they fell out of the house and onto the porch. It reached for them, snagging Bill from behind. He screams and thrashes, struggling to run away.

"No, help!"

"Let go of him!" Beverly shrieks and kicks at the Wendigo's wrist.

She hears its wrist snap, which screeches like a parrot in pain. It lets go of Bill then snapped its hand back inside the home. The Wendigo watched as the bunch hurdled forwards, rushing down the steps.

It roars loudly in defeat then vanishes inside the darkened house of Neibolt.

The group stood at the steps for a moment, waiting for it to reappear. The Wendigo never did.

Satisfied they are not being followed, the group ran towards the gate. As they got close, the five saw something new in the yard. Scared out of their minds still, they approached. It's a signpost. Bill, who held onto Eddie's headlamp, beamed the light on the board.

On it, written in what appears to be blood or paint:

"_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
__Thanks for the entertainment.  
__Come back soon."_

There was even a smiley face below it for added effect.

"What the fuck is this shit? Thanks for the _entertainment_, come back soon. You have a really sick sense of humor if you just wanted to scare us, you fucking asshole!" Richie screamed.

Pennywise cackles from somewhere, causing the five to jump and huddle close.

"Oh, lighten up. It was all in good fun," Pennywise amused.

"Good fun? How was all of that shit good fun, huh?"

Pennywise laughs some more, not even caring if the kids hate him.

"You're a sick, twisted fucking clown! You ate Eddie!"

The laugh stops suddenly, "I did not! He's _perfectly_ fine!"

"Bullshit! You even ate…"

Richie doesn't finish when he sees Eddie come out from the house.

He nonchalantly descends the steps, humming and carrying a pumpkin basket full of Halloween candy. Eddie is eating a candy bar, grinning happily. When he stepped foot on the ground, Eddie saw his friends staring at him oddly.

"Oh, hey, guys! Look what I got," Eddie beams, motioning at the plastic pumpkin basket.

"What the hell? Eddie! I thought, I thought…"

"You thought I was what, dead? Pfft, no, not all! I just ended up in the basement. The creepy evil clown just put me in a cage. I assume this candy was left for me."

"You're, you're actually eating the candy he gave you?"

"I was already freaking out!" Eddie quickly defends. "I ate them because it distracted me from the screams you guys were making upstairs. AND, he left a note."

Eddie rummaged through his pockets to fish out the piece of parchment.

"Huh?"

Eddie ignores Richie, unfolding the note.

"_In the spirit of Halloween, I only wanted to scare you not eat. I already had my fill this evening. Joking, haha. Happy Halloween__, kiddos.__ P.S. A good friend of mine got the candy. Enjoy!_ Why he would do that, I have no clue. But hey, who would turn down gifted candy?"

Awestruck, the group glanced at one another then at the house again. They hoped to see another figure like Ruth to come out of there unscathed. They waited a moment, impatiently waiting.

"What, what about Ruth? What about her? Where is she?" Mike boldly questioned.

There was silence from the clown for at least a moment.

"Who now?"

They grew rigid.

"Ruth! You know, the cute ginger-haired and fair-skinned girl. Where is she?"

Silence followed again for another moment.

They all waited for a response but gone none.

"HEY! Answer me, damnit! What about Ruth?" Mike hollered, growing fearful.

When Pennywise failed to answer, they immediately started to panic.

"Oh, come on! Please, tell me! Where is Ruth?"

Instead of silence, they hear light shuffling, not several feet away from them. Fear slowly webbed through their veins. There are whispers with the dragging sound.

"Dead and gone," the whispers reply faintly.

Bill, who remained to grip the headlight, slowly cast the light at the feet. There's not one, not even two, but several pairs of shuffling feet. He then hears the groans and moans.

"Bill, don't shine the light on them," Beverly whispered urgently.

He fails to comply. Bill drags the light to the torsos, finding one eerily familiar stumbling forwards. Bill makes out a shredded lilac blouse covered in blood and slime. His hand violently shakes and breath labors. He then looks upwards, casting the yellowish glow on their face. Bill makes a startled yell, backing up just as the others did. In front of the mass, is Ruth. She is decomposing and drying. Her eyes are no longer hazel but ghostly and dead. Ruth's decayed lips pull back in a sneer, growling loudly.

"No, Ruth," Mike whines, weeping.

Zombie Ruth lurches forward, reaching for one of them to snare. She managed to grab Ben by the collar, pulling him towards her. He yells, scrambling to get back. Ben grabs at her wrist, hoping to snap it off. Instead, Ruth leans to bite at his arm. He screams, stumbling.

"NO! No, let me go! Let me go, please! Help!" Ben whimpers, trying to escape.

The others came from behind and worked to get him out of Ruth's clutch. She refused to let go. Her long nails scrape along Ben and Richie's arm, making the two boys cry out. Ruth growls and snarls, snapping her yellowed, decayed teeth.

After a moment struggling, they managed to get Ben out of Ruth's death grip. She growls, lumbering after them. The group screams just as a blinding flash filled their eyes then sprint down the street. Eddie continued to cling to his gifted candy bucket, screaming his signature girly shrill.

"I HATE HALLOWEEN!"

Several feet behind, Dr. K, Joker Richie, stumbles and tumbles like a newborn giraffe then crashed onto the pavement with a grunt. He doesn't hesitate to get up, rushing away with a yell.

Zombie Ruth's growling slowly escalated into a laugh. She stops dragging her feet to stand and cackle. The several other zombie kids quickly morphed into the sadistic clown, who rightfully laughs with Ruth. His loud cackle dominates over Ruth's, who fell onto her knees, laughing.

"Oh…my…god! Did you see their faces?" Ruth wheezes between laughs, collapsing onto the ground.

"Twitchy Eddie even runs like a girl!" He guffaws.

"You did get a picture of them, right?"

Pennywise began to regain composure, his laughter turning into light giggles.

"Yep! Polaroids make instant memories," he chuckles, lightly fanning a picture.

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" Ruth squeals excitedly, jumping up from the ground to look.

The moment her eyes land on the photo, Ruth bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Excellent shot! Eddie looks hilarious. Nice tie there, Gray Water. I figured he would go as the Joker."

Pennywise scuffs with a wide grin in response before stuffing the photo away.

"I _love _Halloween. Can we scare Stanley now? Please, pretty please." He begs.

Ruth beams up at him, her eyes sparkling to life at his excitement.

"Yeah, we can. Let me wash this stuff off first, though. It's going to take me several showers to get this goop off. I think your teeth from when you were the Wendigo gauged into me, too. I would need to patch it up as well."

Ruth soon started back to the house while trying to comb her hair.

Pennywise snaps his pained gaze on her, frowning. "Did I hurt you?"

Ruth glances over her shoulder at him, then gently smiles, "Not terribly. I know you didn't mean it, though. So, don't worry about it, Pen."

"Let me see."

He stooped low, wanting to inspect the injury.

"It's okay, Pen, really."

Refusing to step away, he kept Ruth still then lifts the filthy top to expose her stomach. There it was, a bite mark from his molar is imprinted in her skin. It lightly bleeds, but it's not severe. His brows furrow when he noticed the pooch. Pennywise then gently touches her belly to tenderly brush the area. His hand soon retracts, recoiling. Pennywise's gold eyes glare down at Ruth, scowling deeply.

"What?" Ruth questions stunned at his sudden closeness.

"Nothing," he answers, then turns away, dropping his serious expression. "Come on now, let's get that fixed and go scare Loverboy."

Ruth stares at him for a moment, puckering her lips. "Loverboy? He's not my boyfriend yet, you know."

"I know that!"

She grins, "Oh, don't get your clown suit in a bunch, Penny. Can we eat the candy I got this evening from trick-or-treating? I'm psyched to finally have some chocolate."

"Pfft, you maybe but not me. After those cracker jacks you left, I had a freaking kernel stuck in my teeth for nearly a week."

Ruth chuckles lightly then rushed after him. When she was a foot away, Ruth leaps and lands on Pennywise's back. He rightfully grunts from the weight of her, yet automatically hooks his arms at Ruth's knees to keep her from falling. She clings onto his neck, beaming brightly.

"Sorry about that. Did you at least enjoy the treat?"

Pennywise sighs, pouting slightly. "I did," he admits, then trudged up the steps.

"I knew you would. So, that means you do eat sweets and not just frightened little children."

He just groans lightly, not even bothering in arguing.

After a brief silence, Ruth hummed and spoke softly near his ear. "Thanks, Pen. I had a lot of fun tonight."

He paused on the steps, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"It's not even over yet."

Ruth gently smiles, hugging his neck tighter, and lays her head on him.

"I know," she started, humming. "I want to thank you now before I forgot. So, thank you, Pen. This is the most fun I had in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

Pennywise smiles fondly as Ruth pressed herself against his broad back.

"You'd be lost without me, Vivi," he replies.

Ruth's smile widens but doesn't say anything back. There's no need for a reply.

By the time Ruth washed up and ready for their next scare, it was quarter after eleven. Halloween is almost over. Pennywise suggested an alternative, shorter version of the fright for Stanley. Ruth wholeheartedly agreed. The frightening duo went to Stan's house and performed at his bedroom window. Ruth pulled off a tremendous make-up job of the creepy vampire Nosferatu in which Pennywise had her floating. When Stan heard tapping at his window and looked over to investigate, they got the result Ruth and Pennywise wanted and more. He shrieked so loud that the neighbor's dog barked. Stan had crawled and tumbled out of his bed with the sheets tangled at his feet. He kept falling onto the floor to get away while screaming bloody murder.

Of course, his parents heard him yelling and came in to check on him. What they weren't expecting was seeing the horrendously creepy vampire that was Ruth. They, too, had yelled out and scrambled out of the room where Stan trailed behind them. Both Ruth and Pennywise laughed hysterically. So hard that he lost his concentration. Ruth plummeted to the ground with a startled scream. Luckily, Pennywise caught her and held Ruth close. She clung onto him before the shock wore off and started laughing again with him following.

When they returned home, it was half-past the hour. After Ruth removed the paint and dressed in evening wear, she and Pennywise sat in front of the completely safe makeshift chimney slash fire pit. The room was nice and warm for them, well, Ruth, at least. Pennywise didn't care if he was cold. He told stories of his previous hunts while Ruth shared some horror, campfire tales. They both ate candy, of course, which Pennywise had to dig into his piranha-like teeth to fish out a gummy candy. It amused Ruth that he would get something stuck in there, but dared not to look into his bright mouth.

At five till midnight, Ruth was sound asleep at Pennywise's side. She exhausted herself from the scares Ruth performed earlier, the candy just added onto it. He eyed her as she sleeps against his shoulder, lightly snoring. With a roll of his eyes and a light groan, Pennywise carried his irritating companion to the mattress. He made sure not to wake her as Pennywise settled Ruth down and tucked her in as if it were normal for him. Pennywise sighs heavily and frowns at Ruth. He watched her sleep for a moment, wanting to smile but couldn't.

Pennywise ends up shaking his head, unnerved at a thought. With a slight groan, he leaves Ruth to sleep.

"Irritating child," he mutters half-heartedly.

* * *

By late morning, Ruth gently woke from a rather _pleasant_ dream. She hardly ever does anymore. Ruth remembers it being cold like December snow. Her environment was illuminated with a warm, soft glow like Christmas lights. In this dream, a zephyr voice filled her ears and continues to echo.

_"May I?" _They had asked.

Ruth blushes and grins brightly from the tender yet passionate kiss that followed after her consent. Her lips actually tingled in delight from remembering their soft mouth on hers. She began to giggle lightly. Whoever it was, they left a swarming flutter in her stomach and warmth enveloping her undesirable heart. Ruth knows who it is, too.

_I think it's time to come out of hiding_, Ruth thought to herself.

The grin Ruth had vanished when she heard the sound of footsteps from downstairs. Someone is in the house. She stiffens and grew silent, listening carefully. Ruth laid in silence for five minutes, hoping whoever intruded on her home would leave. They never did. She then heard a recognizable voice from a male fill the stillness, which Ruth cringes. There was then a second she also knew. Her breath labored, and her eyes grew wide.

_Oh, shit, and Shinola!_

* * *

A/N: Have a safe and Happy Halloween, everyone! Let me know what you think. :)

I'm currently working on chapters 19 and 20, so updates will be slow this time around. I even began a scene for a Christmas installment. I figured I better start now.


	21. Safe Short: Pennywise And The Puppy

toA/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you are all having a great week so far. I apologize for taking a bit to update. I'm just about finished with Chapter 19, so I should have it posted sometime this weekend. After going over this several times, I decided to give this a rewrite. At the time, I had several ideas of how I wanted this to go and ultimately went with one I wasn't exactly happy with. Writers do have a tendency to second-guess their work. Plus, I was criticizing it as a reader. So, I have a better version in mind. It still has it's OOC-ness, though. :)

This is sort of a flash-forward of what is to come as it will tie in with a future chapter. Plus, I had this idea in my head of how Pennywise is like around animals. We never see him around any. So, why not explore this aspect a little.

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

It's cold, frigid, really.

The December cold has finally settled upon Derry. There is a generous portion of early frost this evening. The tiny white diamonds captured the marmalade orange sun, which dipped towards the darkening horizon. The branches of trees have gone bare and flared. There are splotches of greenery from evergreens, pines, and blue spruces. The river is partially frozen, at least along the rocky edge and bank. The below-freezing water still trickled and muffled a roar. Even a light mist hung over the frigid waters.

A heavy sigh disturbs the serenity of winter. A puff of warm breath danced and swirled like smoke.

A young boy, around thirteen, stood stiffly while at the edge of the half-frozen river. His bright blues stare at a crimson ball with a frown.

"Why couldn't it stop in the grass? Fuck." The boy asked himself.

He shivers despite wearing his thick yellow coat. The boy starts forward to retrieve the ball only stops when he hears a yip.

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees a basset hound puppy staring at him. The little guy violently trembled yet still wagged its tiny tail.

The boy sighs, then snatches his wool hat. He approaches the pup to wrap them inside.

"It's the best I can do for now. My parents may not like that I brought you home, but you're not staying out here. It's too freaking cold. I can't even feel my own balls."

The puppy barks, watching his human friend retrieve the bouncy toy.

Jackson or Jackie, to his friends, noticed the puppy wandering around here for the last few days. He's been giving the pup some company by playing with it and sneaking table-scrapes to feed him. Jackson believes it is a stray or someone dumped him here. He didn't see a collar to bring them back to their owner, either.

He watches the cute puppy briefly then returns to the edge of the river.

The ball sat dangerously close to the water. It feels like the bouncy toy is coaxing the boy closer than he should.

Jackson knows what would happen if he were to step on the ice. He'll fall through. The boy doesn't want to get wet, but he also wants to continue playing with the puppy. Frankly, Jackson should be heading home. It's nearly curfew, anyway. He huffs loudly, his breath showing as another puff of dancing smoke. Jackson took one cautious step for the play toy but stops. He heard cracking from under his feet.

His breath labored, taking one more steady step.

_Don't fall through_, Jackson repeats to himself.

Another crack.

Jackson halts. His arms spread out to the side as if he were soaring above the clouds. He glances down. The crack is right at the bottom of his foot.

"Oh, shit," Jackson says out loud.

For a long while, it was only Jackson and the basset hound puppy. Of course, silence is always disturbed.

He takes a deep breath as Jackson got closer. A faint smile surfaced on his pink lips.

"Hello, Jackie," a penetrating, high-pitched voice disrupts the silence.

Jackson screams. The crack that was underneath him finally gives way. Thinking quickly, he is agile in batting the ball away and whirls around, escaping. He falls roughly on his belly with a grunt.

"Ow."

Silence befalls around him then. He huffs and pants, confused yet relieved. Jackson glances around for the intruder but didn't see them.

"Um," Jackson stalls, his voice soft and modulated. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing, not even a sound from the river behind him.

He groans, fear starting to bubble in his stomach.

"Oh, come on now! If someone is here, show yourself."

When no one has yet to show, Jackson became even more frightened. The one thing he hates more than that voice is getting sneaked up from behind.

Excluding the light whimpers from the puppy, Jackson thought it was silent.

There is a sound of approaching footsteps crunching on the frozen ground. His eyes scanned the openness and saw nothing still. Jackson then looks to his left, no one. Fear continued to boil in his stomach when he heard an eerie, low-pitched cackle. Someone _is_ coming.

Jackson gulps. The footsteps are approaching him from his right. He shudders then grabs the barking puppy for comfort.

"Uh, don't worry, buddy. I'll protect you," Jackson coos in false bravery.

The puppy yips and whines.

"Aw, what's the matter, Jackie? Are you frightened?" The voice questions in amusement.

He clears his throat, trying to act brave. "N-no, nope, not at all. Who are you? And where are you?"

They don't answer, which is unnerving yet annoying.

"Come on, man! Stop playing around," Jackson barks, fear evident in his voice now.

They cackle at his frightened voice.

"I thought you weren't afraid," they eerily reply.

Jackson sat rigidly in his spot while trying to find the person and remained to hold the puppy. The pup yips excitedly in one direction, which Jackson fails to notice.

"Where are you? You're freaking me out here!"

They laugh evilly and lowly, which trails off slightly.

"Hello! Where the fuck are you?"

Silence.

Jackson raggedly breathes, trembling.

"Over here," the voice answers.

He grimaces then slowly glances over his shoulder. There he stood, the _person_ who spoke seconds ago. They are short in stature, their complexion ashen, and decomposed. Their features are dry and mummified with ghostly pale blue eyes. They also have long wiry white hair and wore an old, dusty suit.

It took him a moment, but Jackson makes a shrill scream.

"THE CRYPT KEEPER!"

He stumbles, toppling backward and lands square on his back, almost crushing the puppy.

The little animal scurried away from Jackson's fallen form only to return momentarily and licks his face.

"Did you have a nice _trip_?" The creepy, skeleton thing inquires then giggles evilly.

Jackson scrambles to get back on his feet only to get held down by the decomposed man's boney foot. For something so small, it has tremendous strength.

"NO! Get away from me!"

He struggles in throwing the Keeper off, except his attempt was futile. The Crypt Keeper lunges and holds him down.

"NO! No, stop, please! Leave me alone!"

Jackson hears a deep growl rumble from within The Crypt Keeper's chest. He sees its dry, cracked lips pull back in a toothy snarl.

He screams, fighting to get the thing off.

"Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear," the Keeper's voice changed into a deep, menacing tone.

Jackson proceeds to scream and thrash. He watches in stunned horror as The Keeper's jaw creaked and cracked open, growling lowly.

Seeing his human friend's distress, the puppy charges. The little canine jumps and bites at The Keeper's arm.

"Yeow!"

The pup growls and barks through the fabric.

The Keeper snaps his gaze off the frightened boy to the pup. His brows scrunched and pursed his lips tightly. The Keeper lightly shakes his arm, not wanting to hurt it.

"Let go," The Keeper growls lightly.

With his attention on the cute basset hound, Jackson got his opening. He upper-cuts The Keeper's jaw, who rightfully grunts from the impact. Jackson then squirms out from underneath him. With a swift kick to the chest, Jackson throws his attacker off.

The Keeper falls backward with a strangled, startled grunt of a cry. He crashes to the ground in a dusty heap where an audible "Oof," was heard.

Jackson doesn't hesitate to scramble to his feet while the puppy barks animatedly, creating a diversion for Jackson to escape. He sprints across the frosted ground, slipping and falling every few feet. As Jackson ran off, he proceeds to scream like a little girl.

"NO!" The Keeper screeched.

He goes to chase after his prey, only to fall. The puppy bit at the pant leg and tugged him to the ground again.

"HEY! You little pest, let go!"

The puppy eventually does and starts after Jackson. He abruptly stops, though, when the pup saw how far away his human friend had gone. He won't be able to catch up.

The Keeper growls angrily, slamming a fist hard onto the ground, which falls off from the impact. He glances at his hand, frowning deeply with a groan.

He snaps his furious golden gaze on the puppy, which stared helplessly at Jackson's retreating form.

"Thanks a lot! You made me lose my meal."

The pup watched as Jackson left. It whines, eyeing the horizon for the boy to return. When Jackson failed to come back, the puppy's tail conformed to his bottom and tucked between his small legs. The little guy trembles from the cold. He looks over at The Crypt Keeper transforming into the space-demon clown Pennywise. It stared curiously at him before the pup lowered its head.

Pennywise, who is now even more, frustrated glared at the saddened puppy. He pursed his lips tightly that his nose wrinkled.

"He's not coming back, you know."

The puppy's sad, clown-like face stares up at him.

"Oh, don't give me those sad puppy eyes!"

The pup continued to stare sadly at him.

Pennywise growls lowly in return.

Eventually, the basset hound pup glances away, sulks and whines. The puppy's tiny legs wobbled some from the fall but are not terribly injured.

Pennywise watched the pup retreat with a scowl. He sees it head straight for a brush. Curious, the clown follows. When Pennywise got closer, he saw something that actually depressed him. Inside the thick bushes is a large box torn at the corners and worn. Surrounding it is tethered cloth, animal bones, and remanents of the puppy's mother. His heart drops. He assumes the mother fought to protect her pups from the wild and got severely injured. Pennywise silently observed the lonely puppy huddle in a corner, shaking violently from the bitter cold.

He frowned when Pennywise recognized something. The puppy reminded Pennywise of Ruth. She is not the same since he rescued Ruth from the adults. Well, since recently. He roughly shakes his head to rid himself of the memories. Ruth is currently in a depressed state, and Pennywise hates it for her. He never likes seeing his companion gravely wounded, both physically and in spirit. It's psychological, too. Ruth doesn't laugh as much anymore, nor does she get a joy out of his daily scares. She doesn't even smile brightly at him, either. The month before now and just several days to Christmas put an invisible wedge between them.

Pennywise misses his bright beacon of life.

He eyes the lonely basset hound puppy with a frown still. It's just like how he met Ruth. She was lost and all alone, a lot like the puppy right now. The dead mother is a symbol of Ruth's late father protecting her from the evil of which was Jordan.

_Poor thing_, he thought.

As Pennywise stared, a thought, well, an idea slowly came to mind. His eyes widened, which sparkled, and a faint smile began to surface. He is quick to pivot around and walked upon the left behind woolhat. Pennywise snatches it off the cold ground, shaking it lightly to get rid of the frost. He even grabs the crimson ball Jackson carelessly left.

With Pennywise no longer staring at him, the puppy whines. His small black eyes stare at the cardboard, breathing shallowly. He shivered then curls into a ball. The pup's ears twitched from the sound of bones popping and snapping. He then hears approaching footsteps, which stopped close to his worn-out shelter. There is then a soft whistle, which caught the puppy's attention. It snaps his gaze to the source, finding a male off to the side and crouched low. He then sees a hand but is not reaching for him.

"It's okay, buddy, I won't hurt you," they spoke softly and calmly, yet upbeat.

The pup glances around the edge, seeing the male gently smiling and not looking him in the eye. He doesn't see the towering man as a threat. The puppy makes a slight whine and slowly creeps forward. His tail wagging and beating at the cardboard.

"Come on," the male urged lightly, smiling softly still. He makes a breathy laugh, mimicking a dog laugh.

The puppy quickly leaves the cardboard box to sniff the male's hand. He then makes a satisfied groan and bumps its head against their arm. The male gently stroke's the pup's back and neck.

"Good boy," the male praised.

They gently scoop the puppy and lightly wraps them in the woolhat. It didn't particularly care for getting picked up but welcomed the immediate warmth. The male held him close against their chest, encasing the baby dog inside their coat. He barks, its little tail continuing to wag and licks at their chin.

The male couldn't help but grin and chuckle.

"Alright, that tickles. Let's get you out of the cold. I'm certain Ruth is going to love you."

The pup yips happily, snuggling close to the male's chest with a grin.

Pennywise grins down at the little guy, hugging it close to keep the pup from falling. A shiver quakes through his body that he shook violently.

"Brr. Why couldn't I have crash-landed of what would have been Florida? Damn, it's cold here."

He then makes his way home back to Ruth with a puppy in tow. Pennywise took a few steps until he slipped on the frosty ground, landing on his back with a grunt.

"Ow."

The puppy barks lightly while licking at his chin, causing Pennywise to groan.

_Irritating pup._


	22. After Halloween: Enter Robert Gray

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you all had a great weekend. I'm sorry it took me a bit to post Chapter 19. I had a few small projects going on, including. The Puppy short-fic, of course. This update follows immediately after the Halloween installment. You'll also get to see a flashback from three months before.

I'm currently still working on Chapter 20. I'll have it posted within a week or sooner.

Enjoy the read! :)

* * *

It was a long, miserable night. All the tossing and turning, along with the nightmares, kept Mike up. At first, he was ready for anything. Mike hardly got scared until he saw Ruth. Seeing her ghostly figure made him see Ruth as an angel instead of as a lure. Mike was so blinded with his admiration for her that he also didn't see the crooked walk. What did him in was the image of Ruth getting dragged into nothingness. The creature that got her was undoubtedly creepy.

_What was it again? The Wendigo? Yeah, that sounds about right,_ Mike thought to himself.

The sun is absent today with thick, light gray clouds. It's bound to rain later. Mike can even smell the moisture hanging in the air. The trees are a mix of amber, gamboge, and crimson with an occasional sepia and pine against the gray. They reminded Mike of flames that danced sagely in the crisp breeze. He shivers, yanking his sweeter close to his chest.

The black Neibolt House is a stark contrast to the vivid colors of Autumn.

Mike eyes the house with apprehension. After the events from last night, he is a little unnerved to go inside now. Frankly, Mike doesn't want a repeat. All he wants is to confirm his suspicions. Mike firmly believes that what they saw was an illusion. He may not have gotten to know Ruth a whole lot, but Mike knows she is smart. If Ruth did encounter that Wendigo thing, she would have seen through the clown's rouse. Besides, he did his research earlier.

This Wendigo Ruth mentioned is a mythological man-eating creature. It is mostly based in the northern forests of Nova Scotia, along with the East Coast and Great Lakes Region of Canada. On the inland part of Maine, yeah, that's completely bogus. The clown must have gotten the idea from someone since Pennywise mentioned a friend got candy for them. Mike has to wonder who that friend is.

After learning that little bit, Mike set out here to investigate.

The others refused to come back as they didn't sleep well, either. Poor Eddie is still shaken up from zombie Ruth. He finally remembered the giant anaconda and getting swallowed by the Wendigo. That is why he went silent from outside the room. Beverly freaks out over anything that skims down her arms or hair. Richie can't look at a black cat the same anymore. He is even traumatized over watching Ruth getting taken. Ben, of course, is still a little frightened over the creature and nearly bit by Ruth. Bill, however, is doing fine for the most part. He didn't see Georgie. That's all that mattered to him, at least. Mike thinks about the burnt girl, who he thought was Ruth, sometimes. Now _that_ freaked him out.

Mike sighs heavily, shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts. He continued to eye the dark house before trudging forward. The yard is still very much dead and laden with rusted objects. The signpost from last night remained in its spot. Mike drew a hand to touch the red letters. Thankfully it is not blood, it's paint. It lightly peeled from his fingernail. With another huff, Mike bounded up the steps and swings the door wide to go inside.

Upon entering, Mike is greeted by an oddly pleasant smell of rose and vanilla. His brows knitted close from the scent but ventured further. Mike's brown eyes scanned the walls, thinking that the Wendigo would have damaged the walls from its branch-like antlers. Yet he saw nothing, not even the splintered wood from the thing's large hand. Everything seems _normal_. When it was dark, Mike couldn't see how neat and organized everything was.

"Huh?"

He looked around some more. The Victorian couch is no longer sitting in the den. In its place are a telescope and a stool. Mike approached to inspect the object further. The thing is positioned to look out towards the road on either side. He leaned slightly to look through, watching the abandoned street from which Mike came.

"Huh?"

Mike backs away to explore more of the house. He eyes the staircase, which is actually cleared of cobwebs and leaves. Confused, he whirls in his spot to the door. It occurred to him then that the supposed broken door is _fixed_. Mike remembers him and the others coming in when it was wide open and skewed off its hinges. Was all of that an illusion, too? Or is this warm interior a trick?

"Um, huh, that is weird," Mike says to himself.

He turns his gaze off the door to head down the hallway. It suddenly felt homey here instead of intimidating. Everything along the walls is still in a shamble, but it is not eerily cold anymore. Someone brought warmth and life to the house. Mike peered in the room of which the thing came. Nothing, it is entirely empty.

Mike looks away to head down the hall and into the supposed kitchen. It's even tidy in here but not wholly workable, at least from what Mike can see. There is a small dining table with two chairs with a kerosene lantern in the middle. There is so much that looks different since he and the others came here two months ago, well, maybe three. Mike can't quite remember when they were here.

With a hard sigh, Mike started through the door to explore upstairs. He can tell someone has made this place home. Who would want to live here is beyond him? Apparently, whoever it is doesn't realize that an evil clown resides here. Or maybe they do and don't give a damn. Mike won't know for sure what their motive is unless he met them. He can only hope that whoever made residence at the Neibolt House is kind and not an ass. Mike did intrude, after all.

He looked around the main floor once more then started up the staircase. Mike took one step when he heard a familiar voice directly behind him.

_Oh, shit, and Shinola!_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," a male sneered.

Mike's jaw squares then glanced over his shoulder at his unwanted company. Henry stood at the door, his eyes somber yet focused and is frowning deeply.

"And look what it coughed up," Mike counters smartly.

Henry scowls and stared at Mike in boredom. "What are you doing here?"

Mike refuses to answer. "That's none of your business, Bowers. What are _you_ doing here?"

Henry continued to glare at Mike with his hands tucked in his pockets. He knows why, but Henry won't say anything to him. Mike doesn't need to know anyway. It's between him and Ruth. The last time Henry stepped foot here was three months ago. During that time, Henry was making his weekly check-in with Ruth to see how she was holding up.

He, along with Belch and Victor, made a schedule to visit her. They certainly couldn't come all together and get suspected of hiding Ruth. So, they had it where Belch came on Monday's to provide her with anything she can't get herself like bedsheets and other necessities, even books. Just this week, Belch brought in fleece blankets and flannel sheets. It's getting cooler anyway. They like to talk about horror books oddly enough. It's like a mini book club for them.

Victor visits on Wednesdays and brings over home-cooked meals for Ruth. She's mostly been eating out of cans and other things that don't require heating up. The stove is broken, of course. They tried at one point in rigging it up for her to use with no such luck. Ruth ended up laughing at Victor when he attempted to ignite it, only to get a puff of smoke and black soot in the face.

Henry comes on Fridays to make sure everything was going okay for her. He even brings little housewarming gifts to accommodate Ruth. Henry saw the telescope in a yard sale and got it for her to overlook the streets. He saw the dining table at a second-hand store and brought it here with the help of his buds, of course. Henry brought over the chairs from his place since they weren't using them. Everything he got her was either free because people didn't want them or bought them.

Ruth made it apparent to them that she _loves_ it here. Even the house guest that came with it. Henry was unnerved with that news. Apparently, some guy named Robert found out Ruth made herself comfortable here and tried to run her off without success. So, they're roommates now. Henry, at the time, never got to meet him. Belch and Victor have, which they are slightly creeped out by him. The guy doesn't say much and has this strange look in his eyes whenever they do anything with Ruth. He's like a watchdog protecting his property. Not like Ruth is one.

Henry got a glimpse of him on the day he attacked Ruth. He regrets it still. At the time, Henry was in hysteria over his switchblade still. Yet, he noticed Ruth's maturity and was lusting over her. He tried shaking it off the feelings before coming here but couldn't. The incident replayed like a filter in his head, ignoring Mike's inquiry.

* * *

_Three months earlier_

_It's getting late_, Henry thought to himself.

Typically, his visits are in the mornings, maybe even in the afternoon. Today, Henry is late. He didn't mean for it to be. Henry was out searching for his switchblade again, only to find nothing. It's driving him insane. The looks his father gives him are unnerving. Every muscle in Henry's body spasms from the memory of Butch's thick belt snapping at his skin. He cowers every time he sees him, too.

Henry hopes his visit with Ruth will distract him from his growing insanity. He soundlessly ascends the steps of the Neibolt house and enters. Henry doesn't bother knocking or make his presence known to the two residents here, just strolls in. He steps lightly to not make a sound. His eyes go wild when Henry realized this Robert guy he's been hearing about is not here. Usually, Henry would have a sign of Robert's presence. It would either be a pair of size eleven shoes at the foot of the stairs or the sharp slate gray blazer hanging on the banister. This early evening, neither is insight. That only means Ruth's housemate is out for the time being. Henry is not sure when he will be back.

Henry grins excitedly. He rushes up the steps without making a noise, watching the landing for a surprise. To his fortunate luck, nothing or anyone announced themselves. His eyes narrow with mischief. For the last several visits, Henry noticed how _shapely_ Ruth is getting. He's been wanting to _comment _his observation to Ruth. However, Robert apparently has sonic ears from what Victor said and would pulverize him for the lewd comments. So, Henry kept them to himself.

Now, he has a chance. Once he set foot on the landing and headed down the hall, Henry saw his target. He watched from the shadows for a moment as Ruth gracefully waltzed into view. Henry holds his breath as she stood at the dressing table, mostly naked. Her back muscles and shoulders are exceptionally toned. Henry inwardly groans from the sight of her peachy round rear.

His eyes dilated from a teasing glimpse of her ever-growing chest. For a petite girl, Ruth is slowly inheriting her mother's sized knockers. Henry then felt a tightness in his pants as he continued to watch Ruth aimlessly dress. Her hair blazed brightly from the ball of light beaming into the room, even Ruth's skin seemed to glow. She looks _ravishing_.

Henry hums lightly then stalks his prey. He noticed the look in her eye as Henry got closure. Ruth is in her head and not listening to her surroundings. This opportunity is even better than he initially thought. Henry stalks closer, his wild grin growing wider. With Ruth's back to him, Henry sneaks behind her. He grabs at her left breast and covers Ruth's mouth to prevent her from screaming.

He hugs her tightly, preventing Ruth from using her arms and elbows. Ruth does thrash, though. Her heels kick at Henry's shins and try to stomp on his feet to no avail. Henry is the one to knock Ruth off her feet. With a swift kick at her ankle, Ruth loses her balance. Her muffled scream sounds behind his hand as Henry shoved her down onto the mattress. He removed his hand from Ruth's face to grab at her frantic hands, holding them above her head. Henry holds her still and pins Ruth's legs with his. He is quick in undoing his buckle and whips it out of the loops with a light snap.

Henry leans over to whisper in her ear, "Mmm, you smell lovely."

"Henry! Get off me!" Ruth screams.

He laughs and yanks at his jeans, "Scream, all you like. No one is going to hear you."

"Goddamnit, Henry, get off of me!"

She wiggles from underneath him, trying to create an opening to throw Henry off. Thinking quickly, Ruth pushes herself away from the mattress. When there was enough space, Ruth manages to roll her hip. Henry counters and flips Ruth onto her back. He roughly grips her wrists and holds them at her head. Despite her furious features, Ruth is still lovely. He eyeballs Ruth's heaving chest while situating himself between her.

"You look _ravishing_, Ruthie," Henry purrs.

Ruth doesn't comment. She rears forward, and head butts him. Henry grunts and groans, oblivious to the opening he gave her. Ruth manages to push him away then kicks his thigh and gut. One of her wrists comes from free. She thrusts upward, connecting his nose with the butt of her palm.

Henry yells, stunned. He recovers with a backhand across Ruth's mouth, busting her lip. Ruth's furious gaze then shifts into a terrifying vicious rage.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

Ruth frantically punches and kicks him, only for Henry to block and trap her wrists. Ruth growls. She slammed her foot onto his chest and tossed him off. Henry grunts as he hits the floor, his busted nose gushing. He snatches his belt and whips it at her. The buckle connects her arm, which Ruth cries out and cowers. He doesn't know what got into him. The sound of Ruth's screams of pain turned him on even more. Henry advances, striking Ruth again at her shins and calves. Ruth crumbles to the floor, scrambling away. He swiftly got on his knees, grabs her ankles, and yanked Ruth towards him again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She tries pushing him away to no avail. Henry is stronger than her. He grabs Ruth's wrists and securely wraps his belt around them. Ruth whimpers, crying now.

"Henry, please stop," Ruth whines, struggling to get free.

"I've been waiting for far too long, Ruthie. You're mine," he growls.

Henry touches Ruth's heaving flat stomach, slowly descending to the hem of her undies.

There was a loud bang of a door slamming shut. It caught Henry's attention, even Ruth.

"ROBBY!" She screams.

They both hear rushing footsteps, but Henry failed to move away.

Fueled by a surge of adrenaline, Ruth yank's the belt out of Henry's grasp. She then slams her clutched fists at his cranium and kicks him away. Seething, Henry advances on her. Ruth fought him back with a quick kick to his thigh then at his groin. He gasps sharply and doubles, seeing stars.

Henry never got a chance to recover when someone grabs him from behind. With a vicious yank, he is tossed to the floor with a crash. The boards and windows rattled from impact. Henry stood to run but got a painful surprise when a fist collides into his mouth. He falls backward, landing flat on his back. Henry is in pain but doesn't hesitate to retreat. His attacker follows him, in which he gets a big boot to his ass, sprawling forwards. Henry hits the floor on his stomach with a grunting cough. Dazed, he gets up and heads for the stairs. This Robby guy remained on his heels.

Once Henry got to the top landing, he receives another boot to his ass. The last thing Henry sees is steps, wall, more wall, then the ceiling. He lands harshly on his back, blacking out for only a moment. Henry groans back into awareness. He's grateful for not breaking his neck during the fall. Slowly, he sits up and catches sight of Robby. The man stood tall and has a vicious scowl. The color of his eyes seemed to have darkened in pure rage. His lips pull back in an animalistic snarl.

"_GET OUT!_" He bellows, his voice boomed and echoes in the house.

Henry hastens to his feet with a struggle. He does not want to anger this guy any further. Robby is one hell of an intimidating person.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Henry shouts, getting dizzy that he stumbles to his knees.

"_GET OUT_," Robby enunciates through clenched teeth. "BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

His threat fueled Henry's feet to gain control and booked it out of the house like a bat out of hell. Once outside, Henry dared himself to linger for a second. With a glance at the window, he can hear Ruth's light wails and cries from here. Henry realized something then. He did something so very and illegally wrong. He assaulted Ruth and attempted to rape her. Horror-stricken, Henry collapses to the pavement. He worked hard in getting Ruth to trust him a little, and now he goes does _this_. Henry broke his promise. His hysteria drove Henry out of control and succumbed to his lust for Ruth.

_Fuck! I am so fucking stupid! What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

He has to leave. Henry can't be around here and have Robby, well, Robert beat the shit out of him. He unsteadily returned to his feet, crying. Ruth's cries and wails echo in his ears as Henry strolled off like a dead man waiting for execution.

* * *

Henry stares absently behind Mike. He eyes the spot where he crash-landed with a bitter frown. Henry then glances at the ceiling, guilt overwhelming his gaze. He knows Ruth is here and is sure she doesn't want him here either. Except, he needs to apologize. Henry owes her an explanation even if Ruth doesn't want one. He also knows a simple apology is not enough. Henry must take action, as well.

With a huff, Henry looks at Mike. He has an expectant glare which Henry understood. Mike asked him a question, and Henry toned him out.

"It's none of your business."

He noticed Mike clench his hand into a tight fist.

"Put that away, Hanlon. I'm not interested in fighting you."

"I'm not either, but it's better to be prepared," Mike replies cautiously.

"I'm not going to attack you. Just come back another time. There's something I have to fix."

Mike's eyes narrow, "Like what?"

Henry grew impatient. "It doesn't concern you. Now get on out of here."

"I'm not leaving until I know for sure Ruth is okay," Mike blurts.

Confusion contorted Henry's features. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Shit. Forget I said anything," Mike frantically answers, beginning to leave.

"No, what are you saying here? Did something happen?"

Mike then started to figure things out. "Wait, you know where she is hiding, don't you?"

Henry freaks out. He's giving away Ruth's safe place, "Alright, it's time for you to go."

"Oh, no, you don't. Answer me, Henry. Is Ruth hiding here?"

"No, no, she's not. Now let's go," Henry instructs.

He starts forward to guide Mike out the door. Henry can't have Mike discover Ruth's hiding place. Mike will talk and direct the police here, and Henry can't have that. Ruth made it abundantly clear she does not want to be found. She wants to remain here with her only closest and dear friend Robert.

Henry is no idiot, either. He can see how Robert treats and acts around Ruth. He may be protective of her, but Robert absolutely adores Ruth. There were times Henry eavesdropped on the two, watching them curiously. Henry noticed the glimmer in the guy's eyes. He even caught the genuine smile Ruth has whenever she's near him. There might be a five to seven age difference, but there's something deep and meaningful going on between them. It's surreal because they look _happy _together.

Henry must protect the two and keep them together. Ruth deserves happiness. He firmly yet gently grips Mike's shoulder, politely showing him out.

"If you would kindly please leave," Henry urges.

Mike shrugs him off, anger overwhelming his features.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer me. Is Ruth here, Bowers? If she is, you need to say something to the police. They are looking for her still."

"I know that, but she is not here. Now drop it and leave," Henry insists.

He gently takes Mike by the shoulder again, pulling him towards the door. Mike refused to move and shook off Henry's hand. The last thing Henry expected was a fist colliding into his jaw. He stumbles, groaning in shock from the pain.

"Ah, what the fuck?" Henry hollers.

"Don't touch me, Bowers," Mike seethes, balling a fist.

Henry restrains himself from striking back. Instead, he stood and glared.

"You're trying my patience, Hanlon. I'm not here to fight. I _need_ you to leave."

"I just told you, I'm not going anywhere. Now answer me. Is Ruth here?"

"She's not," Henry growled impatiently. "Now move."

Henry grabbed and forced Mike forwards.

Mike, at that point, had enough. He whirls in his spot and clocks Henry in the jaw. Bad move. Henry's patience finally gave. He recovers and throws a punch himself right in the kisser. The two boys soon found themselves in a bare-knuckle brawl.

Henry was relentless with his attacks in retaliation. He struck Mike several times in the head with his fists. His eyes land on a two by four, in which Henry quickly snatches. Henry then proceeds to brutally clubs Mike with his choice of weapon. It splinters upon impact. Mike crashes to the floor with a grunt and a groan. He struggles to stand. Mike is becoming weak from the blows and having a hard time defending himself. He wobbled and took a fighting stance.

Henry scuffs. He pops Mike in the jaw then drove a fist into Mike's gut. He hits him several times before knocking Mike down. Blinded with unrelenting rage, Henry drops to one knee and beats Mike. He punches at his head and face, causing Mike's brain to rattle.

Mike can hear ringing in his ear and vision blurring. He can taste metallic of blood in his mouth as he laid helplessly, getting the shit beat out of him.

_I just wanted to see Ruth_, was Mike's thought as he fell unconscious.

Henry couldn't stop himself. He proceeded to beat Mike despite him falling unconscious. All these pent up emotions of anger and lost sanity drove Henry into this blind rage. If he doesn't stop, Henry is going to end up beating Mike to death.

His silent prayer was answered when a hand harshly grabbed him from behind. The last thing he expected, though, was someone twisting his arm. Henry yells. In retaliation, he counters their move and strikes them. His fist collides into their face and is rewarded with a painful grunt. Henry then hears a recognizable voice that made his stomach drop.

"Ahh! God, fucking shit!"

Henry turns to discover Ruth doubled over slightly and covering her mouth area.

"Oh, shit! Fuck, Ruth, I'm so_." Henry didn't finish when a hand clutched his throat.

He gaps, and eyes bulged. Henry soon realized a seething Robert stood in front of him.

Despite getting the life choked out of him, Henry took a good look at Robert this time. * Robert is fair-skinned with short dark blond, maybe brown hair. No, it's defiantly brown and is combed over like Johnny Depp's. He is quite handsome if Henry were honest. Not that Henry's into guys or anything. Robert has this sinister yet sexy bad-boyish look about him with a distinctive jawline. He even has fuller lips than any normal male would have. Henry noticed faint scars going down from the bottom of his eyes to the corners of his mouth. They almost look like tiny claw marks. Robert's piercing blue eyes stare him down, which frightened Henry to the core.

With Robert's vicious expression, he could very well kill Henry this second for striking Ruth. He just might, too. Henry tries to gulp but couldn't. Instead, he stares apologetically up at the taller and much stronger male.

"Robert," Ruth calls lightly.

He doesn't say or does anything, just remains to grip Henry harshly with a vicious glare.

Henry stares, silently begging him to let go. He is beginning to gasp for air and clawing at his wrists.

Ruth rushes to get in between Henry and Robert. She lays a hand on his chest, hoping to capture his gaze only to go unacknowledged.

"Robert," Ruth starts with urgency.

He breathes heavily as Robert continued to glare at Henry, vaguely hearing Ruth.

"What are you doing back here?" Robert questions tightly and lowly.

Henry attempts to speak but couldn't. He points at his throat, hoping that Robert would understand.

"Robby," Ruth intervenes with a hand touching his face.

Robert finally snaps his gaze on Ruth, his demeanor crumbling in an instant. His furious scowl falls into startled frown and eyes softened. He stares at her, noting the light bruise at her mouth. The corner of his lips curves downwards even more.

"I'm okay, just let him go," Ruth pleads.

Henry waited an antagonizing minute before Robert finally releases his grip. He backs away, coughing and gasping for air. It took him an additional minute to get his bearings. Once Henry recovered, he turned his attention on Ruth. He gets a nasty shock when her fist connects his nose.

He grunts and groans. "AHH! Fuck! You broke my nose! Just what the hell was that for?"

"For intruding and clocking me one, asshole! Now, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ruth seethed.

Henry regards her angrily and with a bloodied nose.

"I was hoping to explain myself and apologize_."

"_Apologize_? For what? For assaulting and attempted to rape me? There isn't any explanation or excuse to atone for the actions you laid upon me, Henry Bowers."

He was quiet for a moment as guilt and anger bubbled in his stomach. Ruth is right, Henry's actions are unredeemable. He royally fucked up.

"I know a simple apology is not going to make up for what I did, Ruth. I figured taking action would."

Ruth stiffens, and eyes went wild.

"Attacking and beating the shit out of Mike was the answer? Just what in the fuck was going on in that mullet of yours, huh? You could have killed him."

"I know that," Henry screams, stepping forward.

Robert stops Henry from coming closer with a venomous glare, warning the boy.

Henry cowers slightly then returned his attention to Ruth.

"It was _not_ my intention to hurt him, Ruth. I was trying to get him to leave."

"Why?" Robert chimes.

Henry glances at him. Robert is still glaring dangerously at Henry.

"Mike was going off about Ruth somehow getting hurt last night. Of course, my dumb ass panicked and asked what he was talking about. Because of my stupidity, Mike figured out I was hiding you, Ruth. He kept asking me if you were here while I _kindly_ told him to leave. I even tried to show him out without force. Just so you know, he threw the first punch, not me."

Ruth stares skeptically at him from his side of the story.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Like I was going to let him discover where you were hiding or get me to talk. I was trying to protect you, Ruth, both of you."

Both Ruth and Robert have mirrored reactions of bewilderment.

"What?"

"I know what would happen if they found you. The law would tear you away from this guy. He's the only one who is giving you any sort of happiness. For all I know, they could try him as Jonathan's murderer. I was thinking of what was best for you two. Hurting Mike was far from my mind. I already had pent up emotions over the last three months because of what I did. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I worked hard in getting you to trust me only just a little, and I fucked it up by attacking you."

Henry stops to rummage in his pockets. He fishes out his switchblade and hands it to Ruth.

She stares briefly, her brows furrowing.

"What's this?"

"Duh, it's my switchblade. I'm giving it back to you."

Ruth stares at him, startled. "Why are you?"

"I obviously chose poorly. I want you to hold onto it until you ever deem myself worthy again."

She remains to stare, astonished at him relinquishing his switchblade. Ruth hesitantly goes to take it from his hand. Instead, Robert retrieves the blade.

"_I'll_ hold onto it," Robert starts and pockets it in his sharp slate gray blazer. "It's not just Ruth you need redemption from."

Henry glares at Robert with a frown then regards Ruth. He noticed Ruth staring up at Robert oddly as if appreciating him stepping in. Henry inwardly smiles.

"I have a lot of work to do then."

Ruth opens her mouth to say something when the three heard a groan. Mike is stirring.

"You better go," Ruth urged tightly with a growl.

Henry doesn't say anything, only nods. He shoots her an apologetic glance at them then rushes out.

Once he left, Ruth immediately rushed to Mike's side to inspect his injuries. She grimaces deeply and heaves a heavy sigh. Ruth doesn't like how the gash appears on his forehead.

"Shit," she mumbles. "I need your help in taking Mike to one of the train cars so I can treat his wound."

Robert defiantly groans, "Leave the boy be, Ruth."

She snaps her gaze on him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving him in this condition."

"The idiot nearly got you killed, Ruth. Why would you want to help him when his involvement only made your previous predicament worse? Leave him be."

"I don't want to help him, but I must. He came here out of concern after the stunt we pulled off last night. It was fun scaring him, but your illusion made Mike suspicious."

Robert remained hesitant, scowling.

Ruth heavily sighs. "We can't have him wake up here. Please help me in getting him someplace else."

He stares while Ruth pouts, giving him a look that works like a charm.

Robert caves then. His shoulders sagged, and his head tilts backward in defeat.

"Fine," he groans.

She, in turn, smirks, which brightens her features.

"Thank you, Pen," Ruth honeyed with a slight roll of her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I swear the things I do for you is astonishing."

He bends to carefully scoop an unconscious Mike in his long arms.

"That's because you like me, Penny Pen," Ruth replies and manages to boop his nose.

Robert rolls his eyes and groans with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "If you hadn't started giving me those sad puppy eyes, I wouldn't be bending at your will, _princess_."

Ruth grins from ear to ear, "Well, you do also have the power to put your foot down and say no, Mister King of Fear."

He puckers his lips, "You know, it's hard for me to say no to you, Ruth."

"I know it is," Ruth smiles gently at him and lightly pats his left cheek. "I'll meet you over there in five."

Robert groans again, watching Ruth rush in getting medical supplies.

"Fine, irritating child," he mumbles halfheartedly.

"I heard that!"

He growls in mild irritation, then carried Mike's unconscious form out of the house.

_This is undoubtedly going to be fun, _Pennywise thought to himself with a grin.

* * *

A/N: We all got a glimpse of Robert "Bob" Gray in the second film. So, of course, I see him as Bill Skarsgård without the clown make-up. Plus, he reminds me of a young Johnny Depp in a particular light, for some reason.

Just so, you all are aware, I had everything plotted out and had an ending in mind until mid-chapter 17. At that point, I had a desire to go in a different direction. It's a risky move, I know. I weighed out all the pros and cons for each, which led to my decision of "You know what, let's just go for it and see how it pans out." So, yes, I deviated from the film's storyline a little bit by a year. The events towards the end will still take place. Besides, I didn't want to end things for Ruth so soon as her character arc would feel incomplete if I did. So, please don't let this no direction of mine run you off or get weirded out by it.

Anyway, sorry for the little spill.

Thanks for the read, and feedback is always appreciated. I hope you all have a great week!


	23. Mike And Ruth, A Salty Reunion

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a great weekend. I had a couple of things occur to me after I posted the chapter, so I had to make some adjustments and fixes. I'm sticking to my guns of the ending, though. :)

I'm currently working out Chapter 21, so an update will be a little slow. Hopefully, I'll have it up by next week.

Anyway, enjoy the read. Have a great week and Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

* * *

The human mind can be such a dark place at times. Either darkness clouds the sensory of our eyes from which we drown ourselves in negativity. Or, perhaps, someone blinded with unrelenting rage takes their misgivings out on the unfortunate souls. At least, that's how Mike sees it right about now. His environment is nothing but a black fog with no end. He can hear voices echo in this void. Although they are faint with no distinctive tone.

In a way, Mike felt as if he were in a horror movie. It's quite unnerving, the whispers, along with the isolation which came with it.

_Where am I?_

"Mike," a voice calls within the eerie calm.

Mike, who stood stationary, whirls in his spot. He frantically searched for the voice with no luck.

"Who, who is," he started to ask.

"You shouldn't wake him so soon," another voice replies from nowhere.

"Who, who's there?"

They don't answer, just continued speaking in a hushed voice about him.

Panicking, Mike moved from his spot. Except, his feet went nowhere. He glances down to find himself walking in place.

_What the __hell?__ Why can't I? _His thought trails off when he hears another voice.

Except, this voice is relatively familiar to him.

"Mike," they call to him.

"Granddad?" Mike questions while searching for him.

When Mike still couldn't find his grandfather, the dark fog began to shift. It slowly transitions to a light gray haze. Mike then started to see figures fading in like ghosts.

"Mike," his grandfather called to him.

The figures gradually became solid bodies of him and his grandfather at the dinner table. Mike saw the window behind them to showcase the marmalade orange ball setting in the horizon. He remembers this moment. Mike felt a horrible pang of guilt, and grief overwhelms him.

_Leroy and Mike sat quietly at the table as they ate a fried chicken dinner._

_Leroy glanced up from his plate, discovering Mike absently pushing his food with the fork. He frowns and sets his down with a light clatter._

"_Michael, son, look at me," Leroy instructs._

_Mike heavily sighs then regards his grandfather with a sad frown._

"_You're awfully quiet today. What's going on?"_

_He sighs again, "I heard they're thinking about __calling off the search for Ruth."_

_Leroy stares, searching Mike's features. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"_

_Mike pauses then glances out the window. "I am. It's going on three months since her disappearance, granddad."_

"_Yeah," Leroy replies gently. "I know. I hate that the sweet girl is missing, too. You like Ruth a lot, don't you, Mike?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I like her."_

"_But that's not what is bothering you, is it?"_

_Mike shakes his head while staring out the window still. "I just, I don't know. I feel like all of this is my fault somehow."_

_Leroy groans then slammed a fist on the table, causing Mike to jump._

"_You listen __here, son__," Leroy snapped, leaning __on the table. __"It's not your fault," he enunciated._

_Mike sighs, "How is it not?"_

"_Look, you __may have done some stupid things, but __it is not your fault. If__ it weren't for you standing up to __that pig __Jonathan and getting the two riled up, this whole damn town would not have known the truth. __It is quite__ obvious now that the scums of the earth were trying __to __hide it. But since you were bold enough, you got it out."_

"_What about Ruth, though? She's still out there somewhere all alone or maybe worse."_

"_What makes you think that she is?"_

"_She doesn't have anyone else, granddad."_

_Leroy sighs, "I know, but she's a smart girl. Ruth __proved she __can handle herself."_

_Mike grew silent, guilt still weighing on his shoulders._

"_I'm scared for her," he finally admits._

"_I know, and it's okay to be afraid for someone. Fear never goes away. It's in our nature to get scared. Rather its some lame-ass horror movie or our reality throwing us curveballs."_

_Mike regards his grandfather with a frown. "It's strange."_

"_What is?"_

_He tries to smile when Mike remembered what Ruth said back at the festival. "Ruth said something similar. She was never afraid of make-believe, but Ruth feared her harsh reality."_

_Leroy grins, "See. Ruth is an intelligent young lady. So, please stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault, and it never will be. If anything, it's her good for nothing mother and uncle. Karma bit them right in the ass, and they're rotting in hell now."_

_Mike gently nods and smirks, "They sure are. Thanks, granddad, I needed that."_

_Leroy proudly grins at Mike._

"_You're welcome, son. I'm confident that Ruth is with someone and is taking real good care of her."_

_Mike's smile falters a little, "I hope so, too. Ruth deserves so much. I just wish I was there for her."_

"_She certainly does. For all we know, Ruth could be with someone who can relate. Not saying you don't. But if there is a fine young man out there, who is similar to Ruth in more ways than one AND at her level, then Ruth found herself a real good friend."_

_Mike stared briefly, then glanced at his plate. He has a sense of peace after he mentioned this._

"_I think she is," he admits sadly._

Mike watched as he and his grandfather slowly faded out. The scene moments ago reminded him that he's still very much afraid for Ruth. What Mike saw last night confirmed he will never stop. Mike cares too much for Ruth and wants to see her alive and well. Mike sighs deeply then glanced away from the emptiness, which clouds his mind still. Mike stares at the groundless void, wondering what he should do now. He needs to pull out of this fog somehow.

With another sigh, he tried focusing on the whispers surrounding him still. Except, something filled his ears. Mike hears shuffling footsteps approaching. He glances around to search for whoever is coming. What Mike doesn't realize, though, is someone can delve into the deep recesses of his mind. He began to smell smoke, char, and burnt flesh. His brows furrowed and lips slightly pursed from a groan sounding in the silence.

Slowly, Mike glances over his shoulder. He didn't want to, but Mike certainly didn't want to get sneaked upon. In front of him, someone emerged from the shadows. They walked crookedly while groaning and snarling. The hairs on his arms stood on end when Mike noticed the burnt clothing. His eyes scanned upwards to discover the burnt girl from last night stumbling after him. Mike's eyes widened and mouth gaps open to scream, but nothing comes out.

The burnt girl grins within the dark and lurches forward with a growl. Mike tries to back away only to get captured. The girl holds Mike firmly in his place. Mike whimpers, instead of crying out, frozen with terror. She grabs what little hair he had on his scalp and cranes Mike's head back.

Then there was a whisper.

"_Fear… me_," she growls lowly.

Somehow, the girl's decaying charred hands sink into his skull. He grew numb and petrified from a searing heat soaring up his spine. Mike gasps sharply, trying to take a breath as smoke suddenly filled his lungs. The smell of char wafted in his nostrils and sight blurred from bright orange and yellow flames. His darkened skin blackened and cracked. His mouth hung open from extreme pain to the point of wanting to scream. That's when Mike found his voice.

A blood-curdling scream leaves his charred lips.

Mike's eyes snap open and bolt upward with a frantic yell. The last thing he expected, though, was to collide into someone else's head. Mike and whoever he just headbutted groaned unpleasantly.

"Gah, fuck! I knew you were hardheaded, but I didn't think it would be that thick."

Mike paused when he recognized the voice. He cautiously stares ahead of him, finding Ruth in his view. Her brows are furrowed and with a pained grimace, but it is Ruth. Mike shudders a sigh of relief, yet he wants to cry. Ruth is alive. At the same time, though, Mike fears he's staring at a figment of his imagination. How could she be, though? He headbutted her.

"Ruth," he hesitantly questions.

He hears Ruth sigh, "Yeah, it's me, you dolt."

Mike sighs and cranes his neck back in relief only to be pulled back.

"Don't lean away. Just sit still," Ruth instructs firmly.

He realized then Ruth is cleaning away the blood from when Henry punched him. Mike wants to take in his surroundings but couldn't. Instead, he uses his eyes. Ruth, of course, is in front of him, while to his immediate right is train tracks, trees, and sky. He then realized the abandoned train cars surrounding them. Mike is no longer in the Neibolt House. Confused, he glanced to his left. There is an aisle lined with open booths, including someone he didn't want to see.

Pennywise stood in his view with a big, toothy grin.

"Hiya, Mike," he chuckles.

Pennywise's features morph into a snarl then charge at him at lightning speed.

Mike recoils then rushes out of Ruth's reach with a frightened yell.

His startle caused Ruth to jump with a yelp.

"Jesus! Just what in the hell is wrong with you?"

Mike points while trying to speak and crawl away.

"Clown," he stuttered. "He's, he's right there, Ruth! I swear!"

Ruth stares at him for a moment, concern creeping her features. She glances to her right in search of what Mike could have seen, but there is no clown there. Robert stood in her view, whose brows are furrowed and looked slightly disturbed at Mike's hysteria. He has, in one hand, a gauge pad, medical tape, and aspirin, while the other has a water bottle.

He glances at Ruth, "I told you not to wake him so soon," he replies, then steps forward to approach her side. "The boy is delirious."

"Apparently so," she replies in turn. "And I didn't wake Michael, either. I can only assume he woke from a nightmare since the blockhead sprung up like a jack-in-the-box and collided his thick head onto mine."

Mike opts not to comment but glare at Robert, confusion contorting his features, then turns to Ruth.

"Who, who is this?"

Robert grins strangely. "Your worst nightmare, kid," he jokes darkly with a cackle for added effect.

He gets a surprise when Ruth elbows him in the gut, which he coughs a gasp.

"Knock it off," Ruth warns lightly.

Robert answers with a pout and glare, hiding a vicious snarl.

"_You don't strike me!"_

"_I'm sorry, Pen, but I need you to remain calm. Besides, you must be careful about what you say and do around him. We don't want Michael to figure out who you really are. So, please refrain yourself from being overly eccentric and creepy."_

"_Creepy? I am not, by any means, creepy."_

"_I know you're not, Penny. It's the Losers who think__ you are. Now, will you wrangle your profound, superior self only a smidge, please?"_

He inwardly deadpans. Ruth is right. Pennywise can't reveal who he really is underneath this guise. Except, he did feel his ego inflate.

"_You're right. Sorry, Ruth."_

"Sorry, kid," he reluctantly apologies then handed off the supplies Ruth needed.

"Robert," then sulks away and lazily lounges in one of the booths, observing the two.

Mike stared at Robert nervously, then turned back to Ruth.

"Who is that guy, Ruth?" Mike questions again before returning to the cushioned bench.

It's Ruth's turn to stare and smile brightly. "This is my greatest superhero and dearest friend, Robert."

She makes a quick glance at Robert, grinning still and winks. He puffs his chest and mirrors her smile.

Mike glances from Ruth to Robert, feeling uneasy around them. He gulps and just kept his eyes on Ruth.

"He, he doesn't look a Robert. Does he have a last name?"

Ruth's grin never falters from his question. "His surname is Gray. You won't find him in the yellow pages, though. He just recently moved here from another country. Robert didn't tell me where, though, and he prefers to stay out of the public eye. When we first met, I was surprised at his name, too. I thought he would have a cool and unique name like maybe Merkel or even Roman. I like Roman more. Which one of the two would fit him better?"

Mike stares blankly then over at Robert, who rightfully grins with an intense gaze. He observed him for a moment before turning back to Ruth.

"Maybe Roman, but," he pauses to look around him. "How did I end up here?"

"I had Robert bring you here. He and I were passing by the house when we heard you and Henry going at it like caged dogs. Robert chased Henry off."

"After he struck you by accident, of course," Robert shares.

"Wait, Henry, hit you?" Mike asked.

"I stepped in to get the Mullet Head to stop. It was his instinct to strike whoever interfered. If I hadn't, you would be dead right now."

Mike gulps, "I know. It's my fault, though. I threw the first punch when he was trying to get me out of the house without force. I was an idiot in being defiant and look where it got me."

Ruth eyed Mike for a moment then over at Robert. They locked gazes from a short distance.

"_It seems the Mullet Head spoke the truth."_

"_So, it seems."_

Ruth looks away to concentrate on Mike's injury growing quiet. Mike watched her in silence while Robert continues to watch the teenagers with interest.

Mike stares at Ruth, taking in her features of which he missed. The last time Mike saw Ruth was when Richie nearly crashed into her. She was drained and a zombie then. Now, Ruth is glowing with life. He noticed her hair is long and is high up on her head in a messy bun. Her pink lips are pursed as Ruth cleaned the blood from his forehead. She's careful in not touching the deep gash.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. You look fairly well and lively. I was worried about you," Mike says suddenly.

Ruth looks him in the eye, finding Mike staring with guilt laced in his gaze. She opts not to say anything about the predicament Mike put her in three months ago. Ruth will only hit him harder then Bowers.

Mike watched her for a moment, noting the anger in Ruth's eyes. He sighs heavily then glances over at Robert. Mike catches the intensity in the slightly older man's gaze, which ultimately frightened him. His skin prickled and stood on end from the downright creepy grin. Mike is beginning to feel undoubtedly scared around Robert. He then noticed the uncomfortable, thick silence hanging in the air.

Something is completely off here, Robert, mostly. He gulps nervously before looking away. Even when Mike is not eyeing him, Robert continued to stare. He can also feel his grin.

With a shaky breath, Mike tried to direct his attention elsewhere like a conversation.

"So, uh, your friend there. He's um interesting," Mike stumbled. "How did you two meet?"

Ruth hums, "Under circumstances, I wish not to repeat."

_Well, that's a vague answer,_ Mike thought.

"Um okay, but uh, why is he so," he pauses to chase a glance at Robert. He's still glaring at Mike.

"Why is he so what, Michael?"

Mike hesitates but answers in a mumble. "Intense."

Ruth fought to glance at Mike but doesn't hide her gleeful smile or excitement. "Robert can be intense with his dark humor and constant need to observe others, but he's modest, a little eccentric at times, and surprisingly a gentleman. He's quite the goofball, too. I have a lot of fun with him around."

"Well, your friend there keeps staring at me," Mike complains, shifting in his spot.

"Aw, what's the matter? Do you not like being observed?"

Mike's jaw sets, growing agitated now. He does not like the way Ruth is acting towards him.

"He's creeping me out," Mike whispers through clenched teeth. Mike watched Robert from the corner of his eye, who grinned eerily at him still.

Ruth glanced at Mike then and followed his gaze. She eyes Robert briefly before mirroring his smile.

"What is it about him that you feel that way, Michael?"

Mike regards Ruth with furrowed browns and an uncomfortable scowl.

"It's the way he's looking at me. I almost feel like he's, I don't know, searching for something."

She regards him with a slight tilt of her head, the grin never faltering. "You know, he did the same to me when we met. Do you want to know what I did?"

"What?"

Ruth's smile widens, "I gladly welcomed it. It's Robert's way of learning about people."

Mike appeared startled by this, whereas Robert grinned with glee.

"What, what do you mean by that?"

Ruth casually shrugs, remaining to smile. "Robert is quite fascinated by the human mind and our behaviors. He loves studying _certain_ test subjects and observe his results."

"What, what kind of studies? And on what?"

Ruth pauses, grinning at Mike's unease. "People like us," she whispers.

He wanted to say something, but his nerves got the better of him. Mike remained quiet.

She gently chuckles, grinning wildly. "So, tell me, Michael. What were you doing at the Neibolt House?"

Mike licks his lips and gulps in hesitation.

"Um uh, I was looking for you," he responds nervously.

Ruth regards him with a scowl. "Why?"

"I went there to know if what I saw was real or not."

Ruth furrows her brows.

"Huh?"

Mike heaves a sigh, "You know, last night was Halloween, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"The others and I went there last night. We all got this request from you to meet us there and talk. Which I now realize we shouldn't have. The clown scared us for his entertainment. Well, at one point, we saw you injured in one of the rooms. Some creature thing, I think you called it a Wendigo, captured and apparently ate you after catching Eddie. We even got scared off by a zombie version of you, Ruth. The clown must have shifted as you or something to scare us. I'm telling you, Ruth, this clown is _real_ and extremely dangerous. You have to believe me."

Ruth stares, along with Robert, who also raises a skeptic brow and chuckles lightly.

She chokes back a laugh before speaking.

"Are you seriously still going on about this imaginary clown of yours? Jesus Christ, Michael, you need to get a grip on reality."

Mike gawks, "I'm serious here!"

"And so am I," Ruth snaps.

She rightfully glares at him yet resumed her task in stitching his forehead. Ruth steadily breathes to control her anger.

"When I'm done tending to your injury, you need to leave."

Mike stares and gulps. "Ruth," he starts only to be interrupted.

"I don't want to hear any more of it. This fictional clown of yours is just a figment of your imagination. He may even be the source of an underlining fear you don't know about."

Mike opens his mouth to argue but refrained himself. It would be pointless anyway since Ruth doesn't believe in fantasies.

_If you only knew,_ Mike thought to himself.

Robert watched Mike and Ruth from a short distance. He noticed Ruth's guard and is holding back her resentment towards the boy for what happened. Robert can tell she still harbors some feelings for Mike, as well. Ruth did stand up for him when Jonathan caught wind of what happened with them. Her need to help is evident enough since Ruth didn't want to leave an unconscious Mike behind. Nonetheless, Ruth is still angry with Mike for getting her in deep trouble.

After a short while, Ruth finally cleaned and bandaged Mike's head wound. She even wiped at the blood on the boy's lip. Ruth is quick to give Mike the water bottle with a frown, along with a pill.

"There you're all patched up. Take this aspirin to reduce the swelling and soothe the headache you're going to get fairly soon."

Mike takes them from her and stares at the items. He won't look Ruth in the eye as Mike knew she's angry at him but doesn't want to say it. Mike doesn't blame her. His granddad repeatedly told him that it wasn't Mike's fault for what happened when he still feels it is. Mike can't shake it off either. He still very much likes Ruth, but something about her changed, which Mike doesn't care for in the least. It's not because of her new friend, though. There is something Ruth is not telling him. A part of him wants to know, but another doesn't.

With a heavy sigh, Mike cautiously stood from the padded leather bench.

"Thanks," he mumbled then started down the aisle to leave.

Ruth stared ahead, fighting not to watch him leave. Except, Robert did and critically. His eyes scanned Mike's dejected form and noted the depressed gaze. Robert decides not to say anything. It's not his business to try and patch things up for Mike and Ruth.

Mike wasn't far when he turned to look over his shoulder at Ruth. She's not looking at him, which is fine by him. He just hopes Ruth won't shut him out completely.

"I want to understand something. You have been missing for three months, Ruth. Everyone is afraid for you because no one can find you. Where are you hiding?"

"That's because I don't want to be found, and I'm not telling you where I am either."

"Why not? Why do you insist on staying hidden and with… _him_?"

Ruth snaps her furious gaze on him then. "For one, Michael, Robert is the only person in this fucking town who cares and understands me, along with my situation. He can relate as Robert is on the same emotional level as I am. I'm grateful I have him as a friend. Secondly, and foremost, he saved my life!"

"Ruth," Robert warned cautiously and started to stand.

Ruth motioned him to kindly stay back. He instantly backs down with his hands in front of him.

"Okay," he mumbled under his breath with a proud grin.

Mike stood rigid in his spot. "He _what_?"

"I'm not going into details about what he did to save me. It's really none of your concern anyway. I'm in his debt, and I plan to return the favor when the opportunity arises. Thirdly, and most importantly, I won't come out of hiding until I'm no longer referred to as Rutherford's Daughter. It's not exactly easy to adapt with a title change overnight. I just want to be recognized for who I am."

Mike eyes Ruth sadly, understanding her frustrations now.

"You know, I don't see you as such, Ruth."

"I know _you _don't, but that's not the issue. The whole damn town is blind over the fact I'm the daughter of someone famous. They have to treat me with respect now. Plus, they all see me for something of which I'm not. They don't know the real me."

"I do! I saw who you really are before all this bullshit happened."

"Oh, really now! Tell me, _Mike_, who the hell am I?"

Mike goes to answer when Robert stood quickly and came between them.

"Alright, that's enough," Robert interferes.

Mike stood silently, suddenly growing nervous with Robert towering over him.

"Listen, kid, you better leave. You're upsetting my lady friend here," Robert urged tightly.

He nods quickly then started walking backward and turns. Mike doesn't want to be anywhere near Robert anyway. He can still feel the eerie gaze bearing on his back and an unbearable cold prickle going along his spine. Mike doesn't like the feeling either.

Mike stopped when a thought occurred to him. It's something Ruth should be aware of if she ever goes into town. He may have seen her around, but Ruth, at the time, was most likely wearing a wig to hide her beautiful luscious hair. Ruth may have worn makeup to conceal her freckles and different cloths. Mike tried to recall who he has seen around town that appeared new. He couldn't remember seeing any.

"I just want you to know before you learn the hard way, but Stan has a girlfriend now."

Ruth stares, her scowl dropped into a gap.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was surprised, too, when he told the group. I guess he didn't want to wait for you anymore."

Ruth's features slacked from hurt overwhelming her eyes. "What are you talking about? Why are you even telling me this? And how did you know he wanted to wait?"

"Stan told me in private that he saw you the day your house burned down. He was willing to wait, but apparently, your three months of hiding is too long for him."

Ruth stood stationery and gaze misting. She felt a familiar pang from when Ruth saw Mike with his new group of friends at the fair back in July. Ruth felt hurt and betrayed. He obtained friends so quickly, whereas she never gained any. Well, mostly because Ruth had a hard time trusting him and others. She, in a way, is jealous of Mike. Yet Ruth felt the same green monster after learning Stan found himself a girlfriend. What hurts the most about this is Stan talked to Mike about seeing her. Stan lied.

_I bet this girl of Stan's is prettier than me,_ Ruth thought bitterly.

"_Leave_," Robert stressed.

Mike glances at Robert, scowling at him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Mike bit then started away only to stop short. "I just have one request of you."

Robert glares and stood to full height. He towers over Mike, intimidating the teenager since he took a step back. Robert scuffs and grins creepily.

"What is your request, boy?"

"Will you stop calling me that? My name is Mike, asshole, but that's not my request. Since Ruth seems to have more trust in you than anybody else, will you please take good care of her?"

Within a blink, Robert's gaze drops into a genuine, determined gaze. "Why would I not take care of her? Ruth is the only real friend I have."

Mike gently smiles then, catching the sincerity and warmth in his voice. He saw Ruth come up from behind Robert and hugged his waist. Mike can't see it with her eyes buried into Robert's blazer, but Ruth is lightly weeping. Guilt sunk in his gut from the little sobs.

_Man, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything to her about Stan. Ruth liked him, and I just broke her heart because I had to open my mouth._

He sighs heavily, "I guess, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Ruth."

Sadly, Ruth doesn't respond, which hurts Mike further.

"I won't say anything to Stan or anybody else I saw you, Ruth. It's clear you made a choice, and I'll protect your decision. It's the least I can do after the bullshit move I did to get you in this."

Ruth refused to respond still.

Mike, at that point, turned away with a scuff. He may have developed a sudden disliking for Ruth's newly acquired attitude, but Mike will keep his promise and keep her whereabouts unknown. Now that Mike knows Ruth is with somebody, he wished Ruth was with someone else. Mike doesn't like Robert _at all_ and would love for Robert to disappear on Ruth. He has this sudden desire to rescue her from this darkness that is clouding her judgment because of him. His instincts are telling him Robert is doing more harm to Ruth than helping. From Mike's point of view, Robert is molding Ruth into someone she shouldn't be. At least, that's what he believes.

Although Mike saw that memory of him and his granddad for a reason. He was worried something horrible had happened to Ruth but she's not. Ruth is alive. Mike also had to remind himself of what his granddad said, "If there is a fine young man out there, who is similar to Ruth in more ways than one AND at her level, then Ruth found herself a real good friend."

Ruth did say Robert relates with her and is on the same emotional level as she is. So, maybe Ruth is in good hands. Mike may not trust Robert, but he can have faith in Ruth. Like his granddad said, Ruth is a smart girl.

_I'm trusting you on this Ruth. I really do hope he does take care of you,_ Mike thought to himself.

Robert watched Mike leave the train car. He can tell what the boy is thinking. Frankly, Robert, aka Pennywise, has an inkling Mike might try something to drive him away from Ruth. It's understandable to a degree since the boy doesn't know a thing about him. However, his attempts will be futile. The bond that ties Pennywise and Ruth together is undeniably strong. Something drew him to the once frightened child. He's still trying to figure that one out. With a huff, Robert directs his attention on Ruth, who remained to weep silently.

"Do you want me to scare him some more?"

"If you wish," Ruth responds gently against his back.

His lips pull back in Pennywise's signature grin in excitement.

"Oh, goodie," Pennywise giggled.

He glances over his shoulder at Ruth, discovering the tears. His grin instantly falls into a frown.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she starts and sighs. "I've been feeling weird these last few weeks. I can't quite figure it out either. So, while you scare Michael some more, I'm going to the drugstore." Ruth explains, then drew away from his back.

Pennywise, well, Robert, watched Ruth move away and start down the aisle. His frown deepened from what he discovered last night. Pennywise knows what is wrong. He understands what human girls and women go through. Pennywise witnessed Ruth go through her monthly blood once before. These last few months, though, Ruth hasn't had her cycle. He's keeping track of Ruth's internal clock, which is undoubtedly creepy by human standards. He knows it's there, Pennywise just doesn't want to talk about or hear about it. Ruth should know about these things, not him. Better yet, why hasn't Ruth noticed? Does she not know? Or does she and is unsure how he will take the news?

He sighs heavily with a screw of his lips, preparing himself for Ruth's reaction.

"You're pregnant, Ruth," he sadly reveals.

Pennywise glances over his shoulder at Ruth. She stood in her spot, staring into space, and made not a sound.

"Viv?"


	24. Complicated New Life: Part Ett

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you are all having a good week so far, even though it just started.

I was doing a lot of back and forth of where I wanted to end the chapter, so instead of drawing this out in one, I decided to do this in two parts. It would have been a long chapter if I did.

I'm currently working on part two, chapter 22, which I'm nearly finished, and my Christmas Chapter. So, hopefully, I will have them done before Christmas.

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

_You're pregnant…_

Oh, such beautiful words to hear.

Typically, when a woman hears those two life-changing words, they experience a mixture of emotions. Or maybe one out of the many. They often feel excited and overjoyed, you know, the most common reaction. Some girls, who are weren't expecting to become mothers, are shocked and confused. For some, who abhor the existence of children feel resentment and denial. Those were probably the two Jordan felt when she was pregnant. Others might even have a prolonged reaction. Some may grow numb if it's possible to not feel anything.

For Ruth, it's guilt and fear. She understands what this will mean for her now. Her world is going to drastically change on a dime. Ruth knows for damn sure it will not be a good outcome either. Why? She already knows and for quite a while, too. How to go about in telling Pennywise frightens her. Ruth wonders how he could have known and for how long.

Ruth stares ahead, refusing to look him in the eye. She felt an unbearable pang in her heart when he called for her. Robert sounds saddened and genuinely concerned.

"Viv?"

She presses her lips, tears starting to brim her eyes. With a heavy breath, Ruth opens her mouth.

"I kind of figured I was," Ruth struggled to reply.

The air around her shifted and drastically. Robert's aura flared with an intensity that suffocated her. Ruth's shoulders visibly sagged and trembled. Ruth can feel his eyes glare hardly on her back, where she hunkered in one herself.

"You… _knew_?" He growled lowly, inching forwards.

Ruth gulped with a struggle, her lips quivering.

"I didn't want," she stopped, struggling to find the words. Ruth shakily breathes to gather her courage. "I had a sickening feeling I was. I've just been in denial and still am."

Robert glared, his jaw squared, and lips taut. "How long?"

"How long have I known? Or how far along am I?"

"Both," he responded tightly, his voice rising.

Ruth gulps, "Ten weeks. I'm three months pregnant."

His stomach dropped, and his eyes went wild. Robert didn't have to guess, especially when the timeline coincided when Ruth was raped.

"No," Robert growled in disbelief.

Ruth strangled a sob, tears falling from her eyes now. "Unfortunately, yes."

Robert turned away and stepped back one while running a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply.

"Fucking swine," he mumbled under his breath with distaste.

Pennywise usually never curses, but when he does, it usually means he's livid.

"Just so you know," Ruth pauses, considering something. "I tried."

She gulps, her eyes searching the ground. Ruth caught sight of a sharp object just several feet away from her. She hesitantly started forwards.

Robert noticed her movements once he glanced back at Ruth, along with the sharp piece of glass.

"Tried to what?"

He moves, preparing himself.

"To kill it," she breathes then lunges forward just as Robert did.

It all happened in a flash. Ruth snatched the piece of glass before Robert could. They both fell to the floor of the train car with a grunt, fighting for the weapon. Ruth tries to drive the shard into her stomach, but her attempt is blocked. Robert gripped her small wrist, struggling to keep Ruth from cutting herself open.

"Ruth, stop," he ordered with strain.

She grunts and groans, fighting with every fiber of her being.

"Get it out of me!" She cries in a whimpering sob.

Robert is caught off guard by Ruth's strength. He knew Ruth is a strong, petite girl, but holy Shinola, Ruth, is resilient. Robert struggled to swipe the shard out of Ruth's bloodied clutch. Even when he kept Ruth from using her legs to get out from under him, she refuses to give up. They wrestled on the dirty floor, both trying to get the upper hand.

"Stop," he growled through clenched teeth.

Ruth whimpers, resisting. She wiggles within his arm, which held her around the chest.

"Kill me, _please_," Ruth sobs. "I don't want the monster inside me!"

Her request startled Robert. It's been quite a while since Ruth asked him to kill her. He felt a familiar pang in his heart from the anguish driven plea. Fueled by painful memories, Robert steadily yanks her hand back with a groan. He is quick to knock the shard out of her grip, hearing it clatter just feet away from them. He ends up shoving Ruth onto her back, who rightfully grunts from impact, ultimately pinning her.

Robert pants as he watched Ruth from above. He eyed her heaving chest and stomach, which is left partially exposed during the struggle. His eyes darkened some from the little bit of skin, including the curve of her small baby bump. He masks his groan with a stuttering breath as she cowers and silently wept. Ruth's are eyes screwed shut as Robert held her wrists down by her head.

Robert slowly realized he is in a position that came across a little suggestive. Well, maybe a lot. With Ruth beneath him, she has her legs driven apart and bent at the knees with Robert in between. He is hovering and angled in a way where Ruth could move but would touch him if she were to throw Robert off. This is inappropriate, at the same time, though, quite _arousing_.

_Um uh… hello?_

When he didn't do anything to back away, Ruth opened her eyes. She captured his stunned gaze, which Ruth is a little shocked herself. They stared at one another for a long moment in a thick and unbelievably awkward silence. Ruth recognized the position they're in as well, and honestly, she is very much _bothered_ by it. She realized then their closeness sparked an unwanted yet strong attraction, which ultimately freaked Ruth out to the point of flushing.

_Oh, um uh, holy Shinola!_

"Get off me!" Ruth squeaks while squirming.

Robert reacted with a sharp recoil and sat a foot away with his back to Ruth. She, on the other hand, crawled towards one of the booths and hid there to conceal her reaction. With her back towards him, she lightly gaped and mouthed, "Oh… my… god." Her eyes widened from a strange warmth encircling her lower abdomen, which freaked Ruth out even more. She is certain Robert felt the same thing, but Ruth refuses to question him about it. Ruth decides to go quiet.

Unbeknownst to her, Robert silently slapped at his temple and mumbling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he grumbled harshly at himself.

Robert then slowly calms himself with a couple of stuttering breaths. Once he composed himself after a short moment, Robert decides to break this tension between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned softly.

Ruth sat there for a moment and stared into the wall. She knows what will happen once Robert finds out. He will react accordingly, and Ruth is fully prepared for Robert's outburst.

"Why would it matter?"

Robert furiously snapped his gaze on her. "_Why?_ It matters as I can help you, Ruth! Fuck! How _long_ have you known?"

"Since I had missed a cycle two months ago."

His eyes flickered angrily. "_Two_ _months_? You've known that long and didn't even bother to tell me?"

It was Ruth's turn to snap a furious gaze on his. "Again, why is it any of your business?"

"I'm watching out and protecting you, Ruth! You're my responsibility! That makes it my business as I have every right to know! Just why in the fuck would you hide this from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know my fucking swine of an uncle impregnated me, damnit!"

This struck a chord in which Robert visibly flinched.

Ruth breathed raggedly, fighting tears back. "Just how in the hell did you find out anyway?"

Robert scuffs, "I noticed these last few months you haven't had your monthly blood."

She stared for a moment, disturbed at his observation. "Wait, you keep track?"

"I'm not stupid, Ruth. Just because I'm a creature doesn't mean I don't comprehend the female reproduction system or what menstruation is."

Ruth uncomfortably stared now. "Do you not know how creepy that sounds?"

"I know it does! That's beside the point. I had an inkling you were pregnant, which confirmed my suspicions last night. I was just under the impression you weren't aware."

"I was aware! So, you're telling me you knew something was wrong and didn't say anything?"

"Why would I? It's not my responsibility!" Robert growls in frustration.

Ruth bolts up from her spot seething.

"I shouldn't feel obligated to tell you anything personal, Pennywise! If you had killed me when I first asked you, I wouldn't be in this position!"

Robert bristles. He, too, snapped to his feet and towered over Ruth. She made the mistake of stepping back.

"Don't you _dare_ place the blame on me, little girl. I did you a favor in slaughtering that fucking swine."

"And I get rewarded with his monster offspring, which I tried to kill several times without success."

"So, you go and commit the act in front of me? The stunt you just pulled moments ago would have killed you, Ruth."

His voice was softer, but there is a heaviness behind it, too. It is a painful sadness that had gone unnoticed by Ruth's ears.

Ruth deeply frowns, her tears threatening to fall. "Then why couldn't you kill me, Pennywise?"

There it is again, the unwanted pang in his chest. His features slack with a frown even glances away. Pennywise hates that question with a passion, yet he still can't answer Ruth. Why can't he kill this tenacious, irritating child?

When he failed to answer for the umpteenth time, Ruth scowls and scuffs.

"No matter how many times I ask, you're still going to remain silent, aren't you?"

He answers with a saddened frown, crestfallen.

Ruth glared, waiting but never got an answer out of him. Her lips quivered downwards in a deeper, hurtful scowl.

"Fine," she responds tightly. "Some friend you are."

She rushed forwards and breezed past a stationary, yet dumfounded Robert, who stared ahead with a quivering grimace. Ruth misses his heavy sigh and faint sob.

"You have a lot of room to talk," he growled.

Ruth halts and glared over her shoulder at him. "_Excuse me_?"

Robert approached her and glared down at the small spitfire of a child. "For someone who has never had a friend before in their miserable life, I would have hoped you learned from the mistakes of others. If you sincerely considered me a friend, then you should have told me you were pregnant, Ruth."

"Why are you so fucking hung up on me not telling you? Besides, you never had a friend before either. If you had remotely thought of me as a friend, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my place," he spat. "If I was a female, which I'm glad considering how fucking moody you human girls can be, I would have informed my male counterpart thusly of the infant growing in my belly. Hell, you hiding your pregnancy from me shows you are no better than the fame-hungry whore of which was your mother."

Ruth's gaze hardened and took short ragged breaths. She wanted to make a comeback but couldn't think of anything. Instead, Ruth says something she couldn't hold back.

"You are an emotionless _monster_, Deadlights."

Ruth knew she struck a nerve when his features harden, jaw squares, and holds his breath. She grimaces deeply then turns sharply on her heel, struggling to keep herself from crying in front of him now.

Robert watched Ruth leave while glaring at her back. He can feel his heart drop to his stomach and throat clench tightly from Ruth's hurtful comment echoing in his brain.

_Emotionless monster…_

Once Robert knew Ruth was out of the train car, he viciously punches at a nearby bench with a cry. He wished, though, it would knock off its hinges and crash to the opposite end. It would have made him feel a little better, knowing he caused damage to something other than Ruth wounding his evil heart. However, there is nothing worse than hearing Ruth cry. Her wails seemed to fuel his rage even more. With another vicious punch accompanied with a kick, the bench remained grounded. Robert yells and punches a third time, the same result. Instead of going for another swing, he collapses onto the seat. Robert shuddered a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair, which hung in his line of vision.

He sat there with his head in his hands and leaning forward. Robert raggedy breaths, struggling to keep himself from breaking down his walls.

"I'm not emotionless," he mumbles.

* * *

The early morning light spilled in the second-floor bedroom, revealing a light haze of dust. The darkened walls seemed to glow and lightly creak. The floorboards groaned with them as Ruth silently stepped to her vanity table. Even the chair made a sound as she sat down. Her nimble fingers pull at the vintage handle and expose the drawer full of makeup. With a heavy sigh, Ruth shakes her hair while frowning. She leans and flips a switch, turning the bulbs on to see herself. Ruth grimaces lightly from the sight of her swollen eyes and tousled locks.

_God, I look like shit,_ Ruth thought to herself.

She grabs at a comb and just rakes it through, not even caring if the knots hurt. After five minutes taming the wild mess, Ruth pulls it all back tightly to her head and secures it under a hairnet. To her right, on a bust, is a cool brown wavy wig with fringed bangs and is short in length. She doesn't reach for it, though. Instead, she reaches inside the drawer and snatches a tube of concealer to camouflage her darkening freckles. Ruth spent a short time to hide her trademark. After that, she reached for a small rectangular box. With a flip of the cover, she reveals a pair of contact lenses. Ruth leans closer to the mirror and sets them to conceal her beautiful hazel eyes for topaz blues. She leans away, checking her work so far.

With a quick nod, Ruth continued to apply makeup onto her nose, under and around the eyes, cheeks, lashes, and lips. After another five minutes, she goes for the wig. It didn't take Ruth long to lay the synthetic hair to her head and secured it down with tape. She combs her fingers through to tame any flyaways and lightly tussled it. Ruth momentarily looks at herself, flinching a little.

Ruth can't recognize herself in this very natural disguise. Her eyes show no emotion and are uncomfortably numb of feeling.

Ruth cried most of the evening and night yesterday after her argument with Pennywise. She's still very much angry at him for what was said, but Ruth hates herself for hurting him. Ruth rids herself from thinking about it with a huff. She stood sharply from the chair and snatched her chocolate brown leather jacket. Ruth doesn't want to hang around here today. A day walking around town will give Ruth the space she needs to think. She gave herself a once over and nods in approval.

She turns away from her vanity mirror to leave the room. Except, Ruth stopped abruptly when Robert stood in her view. He has this deer caught in the headlight look and is gaping. Ruth doesn't see the appreciative glimmer in his eyes or Robert closing his mouth and gulps. All she saw is his tall, lithe frame dominating the doorway. Now Ruth is beginning to stare without meaning to because she's starting to notice things. The dark blue chambray style shirt suited Robert exceptionally well as it emphasized his slightly muscular chest. Even the slate-gray blazer enhanced his more manly human form. The dark jeans seemed to elongate his suddenly toned thighs and legs. She then felt extremely bothered as Ruth remained to eyeball Pennywise's human form.

Ruth can tell he continued to stare as well, and it's not the same stare Robert used to have. Before his staring was just that. Now, it feels as if he's admiring her. If Ruth is honest, Robert, aka Pennywise, is stirring up something deep within her core. It is freaking Ruth out, too.

Ruth didn't realize it, but there is a tense silence between the two of them. Robert's admiring stare only intensified this meet.

"Um, you look," Robert starts, breaking the silence.

"Save it," she interrupts harshly.

Ruth avoids looking him in the eye as she didn't want to see what laid behind those beautiful blues. Or maybe she didn't want to reveal how he's affecting her now.

Robert doesn't say anything in return. He just stared at her, gulps, and wets his lips. The outfit Ruth chose to wear caught him off guard. Ruth wore a V-neck sweater in a flattering shade of cotton candy pink, along with blue jeans that hugged her hips and thighs tightly. He flicked his gaze elsewhere, which Robert then noticed her peek-a-boo cleavage. Robert felt his mouth go dry again, which stumped him further in a stupor. When he finally found his voice, Ruth started moving past him and accidentally brushed his arm.

"Oh, uh, wait, where are you going?"

"Out," Ruth quickly replies, rushing to the steps. The feeling from yesterday returning with a vengeance. "And don't even think about following me, either," she adds.

Ruth heard him heavily sigh then started moving away from her bedroom. She had a feeling he wasn't going to let her be. They do need to talk things out and exchange apologies. They're both in the wrong. Mind you, Ruth would like to discuss, but the sensation she has is driving her crazy. She can't explain or understand it. That awkward moment between them ignited something, and it is causing her to develop deeper feelings for Pennywise when she shouldn't. Ruth believes avoiding him to make sense of any it might help. Although it could draw them further apart.

"Viv," Robert calls to her in a whisper.

Ruth stopped when he called her by that name. She noticed several times Robert, well Pennywise, referring to Ruth by her legal name, only shortened. She's beginning to like the nickname. Ruth always wanted to be called by such. There's even a warmth that filled her heart. With it is that burning sensation in her lower abdomen.

Ruth shakes her head to rid herself of the feeling. She then thought of the comment he made as it will keep Robert from following her.

"Just so you know, I am _nothing_ like the whore."

Robert stops in his tracks at that point.

Satisfied he wasn't following, Ruth quickly leaves with the door snapping behind her.

"I know you're not," Robert sighs.

He leans against the wall then glances in her bedroom. Robert scans the room, searching for something from where he stood. He noticed the room could use some color. An idea popped in his head then which Robert can only hope Ruth would appreciate the gesture. He, too, decides to go into town, but Robert must be careful not to be seen, though.

* * *

The autumn air is crisp and brisk today. The Reese's pieces colored leaves blew in the wind, swirling around Ruth's feet. Her heavy boots crunched on the pavement and lightly kicked at a pebble. Walking around helped clear her head, even the little shopping spree Ruth had. The money she inherited came into great use as Ruth needed new clothes, especially when winter is around the corner. Of course, she is careful about what she spends. Ruth can't buy the finest of quality and overly priced. She would stand out, and people would get suspicious. Ruth must blend in and silently observe.

Currently, Ruth is strolling down the sidewalk with the colorful shopping bag handles around her wrists and hands tucked inside the jacket pockets. She's gently humming right now as the light shopping helped her mood a little. The argument from yesterday still festered in her mind. Ruth knows she and Robert need to talk, but deep down doesn't want to discuss. His comment of her being no better than Jordan stung. Ruth is far from anything like her mother. She didn't make a calumny of her pregnancy or fabricated a false belief. Ruth just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was angry and in complete denial at the time. These feelings of attraction towards him is making things even more complicated.

Ruth, for the most part, is oblivious to her surroundings. She wandered for a while and listening to the sounds of the city. There aren't a lot of people out on the streets for a Thursday morning, which Ruth is grateful for. Kids should be in school anyway, so Ruth doesn't have to worry about running into anyone. Unless they played hooky, that is.

Her peaceful silence is disturbed when Ruth heard a girly giggle. She glances up to see an alarmingly pretty girl with perfect champagne curly hair and flawless creamy skin. Ruth recognized her as Irene Rosenberg, the spoiled rotten only child. Ruth never liked her, and Irene didn't favor Ruth either. They had a couple of tiffs, which only Ruth got in trouble while Miss Perfect walked away scot-free.

Ruth then noticed someone else with her. She felt something inside her chest shatter and grew numb. Ruth's breath labored as tears brimmed her eyes while fighting a grimace. Irene has an arm around their back and is holding hands. She has a joyful grin as Irene stares up at Ruth's crush, Stanley Uris. He, too, is eyeing Irene with an equally bright smile. They look freaking adorable together and _happy_. It actually made Ruth sick to her stomach from how lovey dovely they're being. The sight of their happiness only made Ruth's shattered heart ache even more.

She had hoped Mike was lying about Stan having a girlfriend, but it's true. Stanley Uris has a girlfriend who is indeed a lot prettier than Ruth _and_ Jewish. What's worse, it had to be her worse enemy. He knows what Irene has done to her and how she got Ruth in trouble. So, why is Stan going steady with _her_?

Oh, right, Stanley didn't want to wait on Ruth anymore. This made Ruth realize Stan and Irene being happy like this is her fault. If Ruth hadn't taken so long to figure things out, it would be her with him right now. Except, she had to sort out her emotions first and take care of her father's business. Hanging around with Pennywise is one of the other reasons, but Ruth won't blame him for it. It's all on her.

Ruth then remembers the dream she had yesterday morning.

_May I?_

She could have sworn it was Stan asking to kiss her. He did it before. Ruth was convinced he was the one for her. Stan gave her the butterflies and always managed to make Ruth blush. Ruth liked Stan _a lot_. She thought of coming out of hiding yesterday because of him. So, why?

_I'm a fool…_

Tears finally fell from Ruth's eyes, letting this thought infect her mind like a disease. She grimaces deeply then turned on her heels to run, and that's what she did.

Ruth ran back to the one place which gave her comfort.

…_and unlovable._

* * *

About twenty minutes later and running nonstop, Ruth barges in the house with a loud bang. Her sudden appearance startled Robert, who rested on the foyer bench by the stairwell. His long, lithe body tumbles to the floor with a thud and grunt. The sight was comical, but Ruth has no desire to laugh. She drops her purchases at the door, covers her face then rushes up the stairs.

"Ruth," Robert called to her.

She doesn't respond.

"Come on, Ruth! What's wrong?" He questioned out of concern.

"Leave me alone!" She snaps.

Stunned at the intensity in her voice, Robert decided not to follow. He watched her ascend the steps in confusion with mouth gaping.

"What the hell?"

He hears her sniffle, along with a strangled sob.

"Stanley Uris is a liar and a traitor!" Ruth wails from atop the stairs.

Robert then heard her bedroom door slam. The cries that left her lips echoed in the dark house.

It took a moment, but Robert figured out what caused Ruth to be so distraught. Ruth saw Stanley with the other girl, and it angered her to the point of crying. He growls with a purse of his lips, deciding what needs to be done.

He went out later that evening and scared the shit out of Stanley, along with the girlfriend. However, letting the girl live wasn't an option in Pennywise's eyes.

Break Ruth's heart, you answer to Pennywise.


	25. Complicated New Life: Part Två

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all are having a great so far. First and foremost, I want to thank everyone for all the favorites and follows. It's nice knowing people like this story. Lastly, a lot happens in the second part, even a character acting OOC. You'll know which one once it comes to it. It's a different side to them.

I'm currently working out a few small scenes for Ch. 22 and polishing it up. Hopefully, I will have it posted by Friday or the weekend. I still need to finish my Christmas chapter, which should be up before Christmas, if not the day after.

06/08/20 Update: I went back and fixed some grammatical errors.

Anyway, enjoy the read, and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

By late morning the next day, word got out that Irene is missing. Of course, Stanley is distraught over losing his source of happiness. Ruth, however, grinned at the satisfaction of his torment. She knew Pennywise was behind the girl's disappearance and why he went after them. Pennywise did say at one point that he will do anything to ensure her happiness. If it meant eliminating the source of her anguish, he would do just that. Ruth hoped he scared her real good, along with Stan. They both deserved it anyway. She would have to ask him what he had done to scare them later. Ruth also hoped that Pennywise enjoyed his meal.

Ruth just wished she was able to thank Pennywise for what he did. It showed he still cares despite their fight. The bouquet of yellow roses and white tulips he left on the window sill definitely put a bright smile on her face. Ruth ended up bringing the bundle of flowers to her bedside. She wants to see them before falling asleep at night and first thing in the morning.

She makes a quick glance at the bouquet, smiling brightly and feeling a warmth envelope her heart. Pennywise is not around for some reason. He might be out on another hunt for a meal. Ruth would have to help at some point in finding an easy target for him to eat.

_I wonder where he is_, Ruth thought.

"Yo, Ruth! Hurry it up, we're going to be late!" Belch yells from downstairs.

"I'm coming, jeez! Do remember I have to put a wig and makeup on!"

"You're already pretty! Why do you need that face paint anyway?"

"Aw, thank you, Reggie. Besides, I need to cover these darkening freckles of mine as people will recognize me. To make things easier and faster, I could use a hand."

"Oh, come on! We have what, ten minutes?"

"We'll be out of here in three if you help me in getting my outfit. And excuse me for oversleeping! I haven't had a decent night's sleep since mine and Robert's fight the other day."

Ruth then heard him thundering up the steps, his voice booming in the house.

"Honestly, I don't blame him for getting upset with you, Ruth. He is protecting you and feels a sense of responsibility for your well-being, including ourselves. Robert had every right to know the truth."

She lightly frowns, pausing in fixing her hair.

"I know. I was just," Ruth's thought trails off once Belch came into the room.

"You were selfish," Belch finished, eyeing her glumly.

"Yeah, that," Ruth mumbles.

He sighs heavily, regarding Ruth with a frown.

"Look, you two may have had this big blow-up of a fight, but apparently Robert still cares if he went out of his way to get you those flowers over there."

Ruth's features brightened when he mentioned them. She turns her attention on the flowers again, smiling brightly and fondly.

"They are beautiful. I just wish I knew where Robert is so I can thank him properly."

Belch studied Ruth a moment longer, noting the excited gleam in her eyes. If he remembers correctly, on the few occasions Robert was in the room with them, the slightly older adult, including Ruth, had _the_ look. The expression of "I want to be with you forever." Belch can see something is going on between Ruth and Robert. Although it appears they are either denying their affections or are oblivious. The fight may have been centered around Ruth being pregnant, but there is more to it than that.

Belch remembers the conversation he and Ruth had that day. Ruth called him from a payphone and was a hysterical mess. He actually rushed over to where she was with Henry and Victor in tow. When Ruth finally calmed down, she told them about what happened. They were shocked, of course, but extremely surprised with her being pregnant. They were also quite upset with Ruth for not telling them but dared not to stress her further. When she spoke of Robert pinning her, Ruth confided in him that she felt a spark towards her protector slash friend. Belch caught the anticipated tone she had, even the smirk.

This observation made a light bulb go off in his head. He knows what needs to happen for things to move along.

He smirks mischievously. "Ooh, somebody has a crush on Robert," Belch sing-songs.

Ruth blushes an intense red. "What? No, I don't," she stutters.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, really!"

"Boss Lady has a crush on Robert."

She groans while sinking into the chair and covering her face.

"You want to kiss him," he continues.

"Sh-shut up," she sputters while growing pink in the cheeks and fumbling around.

"Ruth and Robert sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S_."

Having enough of his childish brother-like antics, Ruth hurls her compact mirror at him. She watches it collide into his forehead with a clang, which caused him to cry out and stumble.

"AH! OW! What the fuck?"

Ruth opened her mouth to banter when a new voice sounds in her ears, along with footsteps. She can feel that intense heat from the other day and yesterday resonates deep within her core.

_Oh, holy shit and Shinola!_

"Um, what is going on in there?" It was Robert.

She squeaks then rushed to the door. Ruth snaps it shut before Robert could peer in, which was a dumb move on her part. Ruth didn't realize when she closed the door, he was right there to slam in his face. She collapsed to the floor with her back pressed against the wall, shuddering a sigh.

_Oh, holy sweet mother of pearl! Even hearing his voice is driving me wild! What the hell?_

"N-nothing," Ruth stutters. "Just, argh, go away! I'm not decent!" She squeaks, and blush deepening.

Belch, who stood watching, widened his eyes at her and growled. "Ruth."

Realizing her mistake, Ruth immediately stood from which she sat and yanked the door open. She hoped he stood there still, but luck is not on her side today. In fact, Robert is retreating to the stairwell with feet pounding with purpose.

"Robert, wait!" Ruth rushed out of the room, intending to follow despite wearing the worn and flimsy robe.

"Save it," he bit.

"Robby, please wait."

"Why? Did you not want me to _go away_?"

"I didn't mean it in that fashion, Robert."

"Then how was I supposed to perceive it, you irritating child?"

Ruth opened her mouth to explain, only to stumble and trips on one of the steps. She makes a startling squeak then falls forward. Ruth would have tumbled down the stairs if Robert hadn't turned so quickly and caught her. He grunted from impact and nearly toppled backward with Ruth in tow. Instead, he swiftly grabbed at the railing to keep his balance, while continuing to hold onto Ruth tightly. They stopped with a slight jolt where both Ruth and Robert remained stationary for a short moment.

Robert eventually glances down at Ruth to make sure she was alright. Ruth is okay, however, with her pressing against him, Ruth's poor excuse of a rope popped open. He can see her heaving chest, including the crest of her white lace t-shirt bra. Robert grew hot in the cheeks and unknowingly whines. The feeling from the other day returned with a vengeance. Ruth's maturity is starting to show a little too early for his liking and is causing his human form tremendous distress.

_Throw her off! Throw her off!_ He screamed to himself, but Robert knew he couldn't do that to Ruth.

Robert might be facing distress, but so is Ruth. She clung onto his chest, feeling Robert's taut muscles, which unintentionally flexed from her touch. A small muffled moan vibrates in her throat, suddenly feeling a little bothered by the closeness. She wanted to say something but didn't know what could be said to draw them out of this strange predicament.

_Oh, good Lord, he is freaking **toned**_, Ruth comments to herself.

From around the corner, Belch discreetly snapped a photo of the two with a grin plastered on his chubby face. He is quick to return to the bedroom without getting caught.

The polaroid snapping drew Robert out of his stupor. He clears his throat, then gently shoves Ruth away.

"Um uh, you-you need to be careful, Klutz," Robert replies tightly, rushing away with a bright blush adorning his cheeks.

Slightly offended and still very much bothered, Ruth stumps back up the stairs with a groan.

"Thank you for catching me, by the way, you jerk!"

Once Ruth returned the bedroom, she immediately went to the dressing table and collapses onto the stool.

"Wow, that was hard to watch, yet fun at the same time," Belch voiced after an awkward and unbearable silence. "I even got a picture."

"Great," she sarcastically groans. "Fucking Christ, I can't believe I am actually attracted to him. All Robert did was come by to see what was going on and see if I liked his flowers."

"Or to see if you wanted to go the town meeting with him," Belch suggests.

Ruth can only groan then covered face. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot."

Belch wasn't going to comment. Instead, he turned to her closet and started pulling out an outfit for Ruth. He grabs a cream-colored cashmere sweater, a mustard yellow cardigan, and her chocolate brown jacket. Belch is then quick to place them near her head.

"Come on, Ruth, get dressed. If you're lucky enough, you just might catch him in time for all of us to drive there. If not, you'll see Robert there and talk."

She sighs again then turns her teary gaze on Belch's choice. Ruth actually smirks when the colors reminded her of the flowers. She immediately thought about Robert and the pain in his voice moments ago. With a determined glint, Ruth rushes in dressing rather Belch was there or not. He actually makes a sound when Belch caught a glimpse of Ruth's round butt from her cheeky white laced panties after she removed her robe.

"Gah, jeez, Ruth, show some decency and reveal your womanly assets to your new crush."

Ruth reaches over and smacks his head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, Reggie. A lady doesn't have to be modest. Now, will you help me in locating my boots."

"Yeah, they're already in my hand," he replies while keeping his gaze elsewhere and not on Ruth.

After a moment of rustling and zipping her jeans on, Ruth snatches the boots from his hands.

"Thanks."

Of course, being in a rush, Ruth opts to put them on while standing. She eventually tumbles sideways and crashes into her dresser. When she did, several things were knocked off the top and landed on the floor. Ruth then sees the letter from her father, along with a jewelry box. She has yet to read it or looked to see what lays in the small black velvet box.

Ruth doesn't know why she's stalling. She wants to know what her father was like and what he has to say for a while now. There have been a few occasions where Ruth would pick up the envelope and stare at it blankly. She even threw it in the trash multiple times but would pull it out. Ruth is so conflicted about it, yet is curious about what lies within the velvet box. She can only assume it's a piece of jewelry. It could be a ring or maybe a pendant or even a precious heirloom. The only way Ruth would know is if she opened the items.

_Why am I stalling?_ She questions herself.

"Ruth," Belch lightly calls to her.

With a slow blink, Ruth glances at him and frowns. She gulps tightly then heads to the door, deciding not to say anything.

Belch can only watch her exit the room, noticing the dullness in her gaze. He bit at his bottom lip then stooped low to pick up the envelope and box. The object is kind of heavy, but not very from what he can tell and hear something moving around in there. Apparently, the tumble caused the thing to come loose. Being mindful yet curious, Belch opened the box to adjust the object. When he did, his eyes widened, and mouth gaped. He is quick to snap it close then returned the box to the shelf, along with the envelope.

"Ooh, Boss Lady is going to _love _it," he whispers to himself then rushes after Ruth.

* * *

There were already murmurs and conversations. The park of which held the mandatory town gathering is nothing but a sea of faces. Their breaths zoomed past their ears from a bitterly cold wind coming from the north. The crowd shivered and bounced on their feet, trying to stay warm.

The ground crunched from underneath their boots as Ruth, along with Henry, Belch, and Victor, rushed over. They approached from the back and forced their way through, not even caring if people glared at them. For Ruth, she tries to ignore the expressions. They're the same looks Ruth had grown accustomed to over the years, malice and resentment. She even remembers the feeling of hopelessness and lack of existence. Ruth can feel the scars on her heart reopening from memories rushing at her like a monsoon. The wounds on her flesh itch from the memories of Jordan and her swine of an uncle, Jonathan, abusing her body, mind, and spirit.

The feeling is so overwhelming, Ruth just stops in her tracks. She glares down at the frozen and dead grass, breathing shallowly. Despite hiding from the public, Ruth still felt exposed and vulnerable to the cynical world. She can feel the eyes of strangers on her and the curious, yet dirty looks because she is with Henry and his two only friends.

_I shouldn't be here_, Ruth thought to herself while still trying to hide behind a mask.

"Hey," a voice called to her.

Ruth hesitates to gaze at who spoke as she lost her sense of awareness. When she finally chalked up the courage to stare upon her visitor, Ruth is relieved to see Victor. Her bottom lip quivered, and tears started to brim her eyes.

"You alright?"

She slowly shakes her head, struggling to not look him in the eyes.

"No, I'm not," her voice soft and low.

Victor regards her sadly with a press of his lips, contemplating on what to say. He glances away from her to the guys. They're looking at the two in confusion and concern.

Henry mouthed, "Is she alright?"

Victor immediately shook his head, then turned back to Ruth.

"Do you want to leave? We can, if you need to, you know."

Ruth doesn't regard him just stared into the crowd, which seemed to watch her like a committee of vultures ready for a wake. She doesn't like it either. The imaginary stares only made her grow anxious and infuriated. Ruth trembled, but it wasn't from the cold. She can even feel a deep hatred bubble in her stomach.

She gulps before opening her mouth to give instruction, but nothing could come out. The sound of a microphone buzzed on and whined, causing her, along with a dozen others, to flinch. Mayor King's voice soon filled the openness and reached the attentive ears.

From afar, he taps at the microphone.

"Are we good? Yep, we're good. Alright, thank you all for coming out on this blistering cold November morning. I'll only take ten minutes of your time, if not less. After that, you are free to head back to your warm and cozy homes. You're probably wondering why I requested a mandatory town meeting and here of all places. We have an update on the whereabouts of Rutherford Grayson's daughter, Ruth."

The crowd bursts into light murmurs, while Ruth cringed and scowls. Someone had the gall to speak out.

"Couldn't you have just put it the paper?"

Mayor King rolled his deep blue eyes with a groan and runs a hand through his dark hair.

"While putting the announcement in the newspaper is ideal to most, I find it impersonal. I felt it was necessary to make a public statement on the matter. For three months, we have searched for Miss Greyson here in Derry, the neighboring cities, and throughout the state of Maine only to come up empty. Officer Bowers and the whole police department proposed in locating Ruth in other states. I, however, decided against the motion."

He pauses and grips the podium. With a shuddering heavy sigh into the microphone, Mayor King resumes.

"I'm officially calling off the search."

Ruth's eyes widened, stiffening while holding back an excited grin. The crowd bursts into gasps and more murmurs. From beside her, someone made a remark which made Ruth blood boil.

"Good. Who would want to have that rich bitch back here anyway?"

She slowly glances to her left, discovering Beverly standing next to her. Ruth glares at Beverly while holding back her scowl. She would have ignored her, except a voice in her head demanded retaliation.

"I take it from that tone of yours, miss, you never liked this girl, huh?" Ruth implies suddenly in a different tone and in a realistic Swedish accent.

Beverly snaps her gaze on the disguised Ruth, startled.

"Oh, um yeah, I never did."

"Varför?"

Beverly pauses for a moment to comprehend what she said. When Beverly finally did, there was a tone Ruth picked up that only made her blood boil hotter. Beverly spoke about her in complete disgust. She always thought Beverly put up an act in being unpleasant with her, but apparently, that is not the case.

"Oh, why? Um, Ruth, is just a snooty, condescending pretty little Madonna. Everybody hated her because she was born from a whore and an unknown father, at the time. She was bullied a lot because of it and the fact Ruth is much smarter than anybody else."

Ruth stared at Beverly while holding back her tongue.

"So, this Ruth girl was a Bastard Kid, and you despised her because of this fact?"

"Well," Beverly starts only to be interrupted when someone hushed them.

Ruth wanted to press Beverly further but decided to wait. She will get her chance _very_ soon.

Mayor King holds a hand upwards, wanting to gain control.

"I understand the need to talk amongst yourselves, but there is more you must know. I'm calling off the search not because we can't find Miss Greyson. Office Bowers and I have come to an understanding that Ruth just doesn't want to be found."

"I could have told you that, Captain Obvious," Beverly remarks.

Ruth bit her tongue. She glared calculatedly at the ginger, contemplating.

"If Ruth doesn't want to be located, then we should respect her wish. Besides, it's better to go alone than be in the company of the wicked. We, as citizens of this beautiful city, are that in her eyes. We've spent years mistreating Ruth, and I don't blame her for leaving. I sincerely hope Miss Greyson is somewhere safe and with someone who appreciates her. Granted, I would much rather have Ruth be here so she can see how much the city regrets treating her the way we did. I'm most certain Rutherford would scorn us of our heinous actions upon his daughter. In fact, I would like to direct the subject elsewhere."

He makes a quick glance to his right, getting an okay from his secretary.

"Not only did I want to make a public announcement of Miss Greyson but to unveil a new addition to the City of Derry."

Mayor King motions to two covered items on the stage: one is a large mass of red with some defined shape, while the second is tall and rectangular.

"Miss Wilkins, if you would please reveal the item to your left."

Miss Wilkins, a rather attractive young woman with soft black sleek hair and long legs, removes the cover to the rectangular object. She reveals an enlarged aged photo of Rutherford sitting in a chair and beaming brightly while holding baby Ruth in his arms.

Ruth stares at the photo as her eyes brimmed with tears. From this distance, Ruth definitely took after her father from the fiery strawberry blonde curly hair, freckles, and nose. Ruth can tell from the picture that he's tall despite him sitting in a chair. She is bound to grow into a healthy height. The only difference is the freckles since they are covering his entire face and not just the bridge of his nose. She unknowingly reached to brush at the hidden markings, wondering why they're different.

_Penny is right. I do look like my father,_ Ruth thought to herself.

She didn't realize since her environment grew still, but there were light gasps and muffled awes. Beverly scuffs and crosses her arms at Ruth's side.

"Ooh, a picture of the loving father and daughter," Beverly remarks snidely.

"This photo was on Rutherford's person at the time of his murder. It's sad to see such a good person who desired life with his daughter to be taken from this world. Despite Ruth's disappearance, I enlisted a sculptor from Bangor to create a memorial piece of Rutherford to put in place of his headstone as a gift and peace offering for her. Miss Wilkins, please reveal the sculpture."

She smiles broadly, then yanks the second cover with one hand. Beneath it is a bronze replica of the scene in the photo of Rutherford sitting with baby Ruth in his arms. There is even a plaque centered at the bottom.

_In Honor of Rutherford Greyson the Third_

That's all Ruth could read from this distance. She wanted to get closer but stopped when a certain someone continued to display disgust toward the Grayson name.

"Oh yeah, like we need something special for them. Those two are only getting recognition because Ruth's dear ole daddy is famous. Big fucking whoop."

Ruth scowls, shallowly breathing while glaring at the jealous teenager. A shadow crossed Ruth's features when a thought occurred to her.

"If you don't want to hear any more about this girl, you despise, would you oppose showing me around town, ja?"

Beverly turns to the disguised Ruth, startled at the suggestion.

"Huh?"

"My brother, Roman, and I moved here from Stockholm and are clueless about where everything is here. He is currently out house searching while I came here to find out what was going on. Would you mind showing me around?"

Beverly stared dumbfounded.

"Oh, um yeah. Uh, I mean, no, I don't mind at all. Yes, I can show you around town."

"Tack så mycket," Ruth replies excitedly in her fluent Svenska and different tone.

Beverly stares with uncertainty and searching Ruth's gaze.

"Oh, pardon me. I speak Svenska, well Swedish, when I get excited or upset. Thank you very much for showing me around, Miss."

"Beverly. My name is Beverly, and you're welcome. What's your name?"

Ruth toothily smiles, "The name is Vivian Johanna Gray. You can call me Jojo if you like."

Beverly eyed Jojo strangely, who smiled oddly at her. She couldn't tell if the grin should creep her out or feel suspicious. Beverly would need to be careful as a signal went off in her like a wailing siren.

"Hi, Jojo," Beverly managed to say. "Come on, let's get out of here," she adds, then started through the crowd to leave with her new friend.

Ruth watched her for a moment, then followed. The wheels in her head begun to turn while a devious smirk emerged.

_I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one,_ Ruth, darkly thought to herself. She stuffs her hands in the pockets of her jacket, then followed Beverly.

No one saw the two go off, not even Pennywise in his human form, who searched amongst the crowd for her. He asked numerous people, including the guys, if they saw her. No one did. So, when Robert couldn't find Ruth, he assumed she ran off. He knows her father is a touchy subject since Ruth never knew him. The statue of him with her as a baby could have struck a nerve and made Ruth cry. All Robert wanted to do was make sure Ruth was okay. Now, he has grown worried.

_Please, be safe, Ruth._

* * *

The two girls strolled throughout the city, talking and _laughing_. Ruth is enjoying this particular time with Beverly, as it helped her to understand something she always wanted to know about. Beverly spoke most of the time, which mostly consisted of her bad-mouthing Ruth. Marsh revealed a lot of things she had done to Ruth without any remorse. Beverly was the one who spread the rumor of Ruth being Henry Bower's girlfriend, not Betty Ripsom. However, Betty had the idea, too, but Beverly beat her to the punch.

Beverly glances at Jojo, grinning. "You know, you're pretty cool. I'm glad you and your brother moved here. Other than the guys I hang out with, I really need a girl for a friend."

"You're not so bad yourself. I still have a few questions about your hatred towards this Ruth girl, though."

Beverly stares for a second, considering. "Like what?"

"Other than her being a Bastard Kid, what did she ever do to you? Why do you hate her so much?"

The ginger grimaces and shrunk at the shoulders. "Um, she didn't do anything to me."

Ruth stops in her tracks and stares at Beverly. "Meaning what exactly?"

Beverly glared at Jojo, starting to grow nervous. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm someone who can't stomach bullies and usually give them a taste of their own medicine. However, I want to know your reason for despising the girl. Now, what did you mean she didn't do anything to you?"

"All I ever really did was try being kind to her, and I get rewarded with a slap by my dad. We were all told to stay away from her, and I disobeyed." Beverly snapped.

Ruth glares with a purse of her lips before speaking.

"Your father is a rövhål for striking you, Beverly, but you shouldn't blame Ruth for what that sorry excuse of a man did to you. Is that the only reason or are there more?"

Beverly steps back from her, starting to feel more anxious than before. She can tell Something is not right here. Beverly couldn't figure out if it's the conversation or Jojo.

She gulps, readying herself for more backlash. "No, it's not. That was before I got on the bandwagon. I suggested to a girl who bullies me to drench Ruth in wet garbage and a dozen of other pranks that hurt her."

Ruth's blood boiled but held back on her anger. "Well, that's exceedingly rotten of you. What else did you do, Beverly?"

She stood further away from Jojo and leaned against the bridge railing that went over the canal.

"I did a lot of things that I don't regret. I hate Ruth because she played with Stanley's heart. He had a crush on her, and when Stanny admitted he liked her, Ruth told him she did, too. Except, they couldn't be together while she was hiding. He gave up on her and went out with Ruth's enemy, Irene, who is missing now. I don't doubt she's behind Irene's disappearance, the little fucking bitch."

Ruth can only glare at Beverly, fuming inside.

"She's a heartbreaker, arrogant, and irritating," Beverly concluded.

"How is she irritating?"

"She likes to correct Eddie, scuffs at Richie's jokes, ignores Ben, could care less about Bill and led Mike on. Ruth thinks she's better than anybody else and makes ill attempts in making friends. Like she really needs any. I firmly believe once Ruth realized she was rich, that bitch hightailed it out of here without a second glance. If she were with someone as the mayor mentioned, they wouldn't stand to be with her no more than a minute."

Ruth sighs slowly, her eyes darkening and staring at the river below them while cracking her neck.

"She's nothing but a disease…"

Beverly doesn't get to finish her sentence when Jojo's hand clamps over her mouth. At first, Beverly thought Jojo wanted her to shut up, but that was far from her mind. Beverly felt her feet lift from the ground and lower back pressed against the railing. Frantic, she reaches for the rail. Except, Jojo snatches her wrist and shoves Beverly further down by her mouth. She screams from underneath Jojo's hand, clawing at her wrist with her free hand. Beverly stares helplessly up at her, discovering the girl with different colored hair, Ruth's hair, to be exact. Her eyes widened and breathed raggedly.

"Ruth!" Beverly muffled.

"You talk too much," Ruth's voice deepens with a growl.

"No, stop, please!" She continued to muffle.

Beverly's feet kick the air, struggling to gain footing when she knew it was no use. Ruth held her down to the point of staring at the gray sky, and Ruth's fiery hair cascading down her shoulders like fire. The thought of this as the last thing she saw before dying frightened Beverly to the core. She began to struggle, hoping it would make it harder for Ruth. No such luck. Ruth held firm onto her jaw and wrist, bruising them.

"Ruth, please! STOP!" Beverly whimpers behind her hand, clawing still.

Ruth suddenly pulls Beverly back and removes her hand. Beverly reacted quickly and punched Ruth in the mouth.

"You're a fucking lunatic!"

Ruth seethes with a growl and audibly cracks her neck again. Her arm tightens then shoves Beverly back over the railing but remained to hold her down. Beverly screams only for her cries to muffle from the roaring water below.

"Ruth, please," Beverly begs. "Pull me back!"

"Why should I let you live after all the bullshit you done?" Ruth bellows while holding Beverly down at the shirt collar.

Beverly remained to scream and thrash. She stares down at the water from the corner of her eye, whimpering.

"Ruth, please! Please stop!"

"You should really watch what you say to people about others, little girl. You never know who they might be."

Ruth can feel the cloth give, which is dangerously close to ripping.

"Please, Ruth! Pull me back!"

Ruth grins with glee, finding absolute pleasure in Beverly's desperate cries for help and sheer terror. She could let go, Ruth really could. She could let Beverly go and watch her plummet to the cold river below towards her impending doom. Or Ruth could play with her some more. Ruth teases at the ripping fabric, taunting the frightened girl in her hands.

_What am I feeling here? Why does this feel so... invigorating?_

"Somebody, please help me!"

Her grin only widens, shoving her further down to the point of letting her drop.

"No one will hear you, you stupid girl. So, go ahead and keep scrawling."

"Please, Ruth, please!" She cries. "You're scaring me! Please let me go!" Beverly cries and whimpers.

Ruth blinks then frowns, glaring at the struggling girl beneath her in confusion. Beverly clawed at her wrist and attempts to grip her leather jacket. She saw it then, something Ruth didn't like to see. Ruth envisioned herself when Jordan threatened to kill her. Something must have clicked in her brain when Ruth realized what she is doing. Ruth trembled and glances down at Beverly, who proceeded to scream and thrash. Beverly even wetted herself.

_STOP! This isn't you! Snap out of it, _a voice tells her.

With a tight gulp and suppressing a whine, Ruth called down to her. "B-Beverly," she squeaks.

Beverly looks up at Ruth, crying and whimpering. "Please."

Ruth's lips tremble and shakily sighs. "Y-you didn't see me. Do you understand?"

Her brows scrunch despite Beverly grimacing. "YES! I didn't see you. I swear! I swear!"

Ruth gulps again then quickly helped Beverly up and back on her feet. Beverly collapses onto the pavement, crying and wailing.

No one was around to witness this, which Ruth was glad. Otherwise, people would recognize her. Ruth then realized the wig is no longer on her head.

_What the? How, when did I take it off?_

"Shit," Ruth curses, then stoops low.

She scrambles in tying and stuffing her locks under the hairnet, then quickly replaces the wig back on her head. Ruth glances around first then down at Beverly, who is struggling to regain composure.

With a sad huff, Ruth stoops low to place a hand on her shoulder only for Beverly to recoil.

"B-Beverly, what," Ruth murmurs, her voice cracking.

"Leave me the _hell_ alone, you fucking disease," Beverly seethes through clenched teeth while crying.

Ruth gulps, shuddering still from what transpired. She doesn't hesitate to leave Beverly's side, letting her cry. Ruth kept her emotions inside until a quarter of a mile away from the shaken Beverly Marsh. She bursts into a hyperventilating fit, screaming and crying.

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

When Ruth returned to the Neibolt House, Robert was already waiting for her in the foyer. He stood by the stairs with arms folded over and scowling. The door softly clicked close, alerting him Ruth is home. Robert snapped his gaze on her and opened his mouth to berate Ruth for leaving but stops. His features relaxed upon seeing tears streaming down her face. He then noticed her bloodied wrist and the purplish blotch at the corner of Ruth's mouth. His chest tightens and jaw squares from the thought of someone laying their hands on her. In his mind, whoever struck Ruth is going to pay dearly. He'll make sure of it, too. A good fright would do the person in and make an exceptional meal out of them as well.

However, they will have to wait. Right now, Robert is more concerned about Ruth.

"What happened to you?" He calmly asked.

She doesn't answer, just stared at the floor.

Robert cautiously crept close to stand inches from her. "Ruth?"

After a moment of silence from her, Ruth spoke lightly.

"I, I don't want to talk about it, right now," Ruth breathes lowly.

"Ruth," he whispers then reached out to cradle her cheek.

She lets him touch her but doesn't lean into his hand. Ruth just remained to stare at the floor.

"Ruth, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she struggled to say with a whimper, tears brimming her eyes again.

"Ruth, you're shaking. Please, talk to me."

Ruth chokes back a sob then opens her mouth to attempt to say speak, but it came out as a whimper.

"Viv?"

She sighs heavily, then finally glances up to catch his distressed expression.

"I don't know what happened, I really don't. All I know is that I did something that I wasn't fully aware of and can't comprehend anything right now. I'm sorry, but I need to be alone a little more."

Robert stares at her, noticing the tinge of fear behind her lively and pure eyes.

"Ruth, please, talk to me. Why are you scared?"

"I can't right now!" Ruth suddenly snaps.

She harshly shoves him away to remove herself from his warming touch then started forward.

Robert is caught off guard from being pushed that he stumbled slightly, but anger started to overtake his bones. He felt a sudden urge to rip at her flesh and make her scream in fear. His attempts to soothe what happened the other day and her emotional state are wearing his patience. He could take this opportunity but refuses still to kill Ruth. Robert fought the urge then turned to Ruth's rushing footsteps.

"_Damnit, Red! Talk to me!"_ he screams in her head.

"Goddamnit, I can't talk right now!" She snaps then glances over her shoulder at him.

Ruth visibly flinches and deflates from the anger overwhelming his gaze. She claps a hand over her mouth then turns away in shame. With a shaky sigh, Ruth removed her hand to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Robby. I shouldn't have snapped at you or pushed you away. It was wrong of me. I can't talk about it right now because I'm still confused."

Robert doesn't say anything, just watched her with a frown.

"Something happened to me today, and I don't understand how or why it transpired. I need to be alone a little while longer. So, please, please don't take offense for my insistence in not wanting to talk."

She glances over her shoulder at him and feigns an apologetic smile. Ruth then began to rush up the stairs to distant herself from him. Robert quickly bounded after her and snatched Ruth from behind. Startled, Ruth squeaked in protest and tried escaping. The last thing she expected is being whirled around and encased in his arms. Her breath catches in her throat from the feel of his rigid chest under her palms and eyes widened. She felt him lean into the embrace as if to shelter her from the world. Ruth then felt a strange sense of calm wash over her from the crown to the tips of her toes. Whatever it is, Ruth has never felt this safe with him before. Robert, well Pennywise, could have taken his anger out on her, but he never did. He spared her from more trauma and is giving her comfort the best he could, a hug. It caught her off guard briefly, but Ruth gladly returned the gesture. Her fingers gripped on Robert's chambray shirt tightly as a sob quaked within her chest and started crying again.

"Shh," Robert shushed lightly and held her tighter.

"It's going to be okay, Ruth. It's going to be okay."

"Promise?" She hiccuped.

"Promise, promise."

* * *

The next morning, Ruth woke with a throbbing headache. Her face is red and slightly damp from tears as she cried throughout the night. Beverly's insults are part of the cause, but it's also the image of her father appearing in her mind. She doesn't see his lively smile anymore, only the decayed snarl of which Pennywise used to distract Jonathan. Ruth repeatedly heard his voice when there was no one there. There was another of whom Ruth couldn't place.

Ruth is beginning to drift in a dark place where it's hard to escape. Her threatening Beverly without really knowing is the icing on the cake. At least, she and Pennywise are somewhat on better terms, but not completely. Robert ended up carrying Ruth up to the bedroom, so she could rest a little. He stayed with her to give Ruth some sort of comfort, which helped immensely. She didn't tell him anything yet about what had happened yesterday. Ruth is still confused about it all. They have yet to talk about what happened on the train the other day. They really should, though. It would put them in a better spot.

Ruth laid soundlessly on her mattress and staring at the bouquet beside her head. Despite the gloom of twilight, the vibrant yellow and white stood against the black. They are light within the darkness of the room and her heart that is shrouded with darkness. Ruth thought once her mother and uncle were gone, things would get better. No, they're getting worse. She dragged herself deeper because of all the mistakes she made, and half of them, Ruth, can't entirely control for some reason.

Ruth should have never waited so long to decide what she wanted. Otherwise, she would be happy with Stan right about now and hanging out with his group of friends. Ruth would eventually be friends with Richie and Eddie, even Ben and Bill. Beverly, on the other hand, would not after what she did to her.

Ruth still can't get over the fact she threatened Beverly, and without really knowing she did. She's beginning to think Ruth had stooped to the level of her mother because she, for some disturbing reason, took great pleasure in torturing Beverly. Just like Jordan, she was killing Ruth slowly. The thought made her tremble and curl in on herself but continued to look at the flowers.

She watched them stare at her, lightly urging Ruth that things will get better sooner than expected as Pennywise had said. How she wished it were true. With a sniffle, Ruth reaches and slowly eases a yellow rose from the purple vase. She lays the flower near her face so Ruth could sniff at the center. It calms her to a degree but not enough to stop thinking about him. Between the two layers of her trouble cake, there is a slither of icing of her underlining problem. Pennywise is not the source of her dilemmas, not even Beverly. All Ruth ever truly wanted is to be with someone to show her compassion. Not the kind Pennywise gives, but fatherly love. She so desperately needs direction and advice from someone who could teach her about life.

Ruth doesn't know how to completely mend her friendship with Pennywise or how to go about discussing her growing feelings for him. She doesn't even know how to apologize for keeping a secret from him. Heck, Ruth could use some advice on how to get past the horrible thing she did. It's eating at her, especially Beverly's nasty remarks. She hates what people think of her, which only makes Ruth feel insignificant. Maybe Ruth relies too much on what others think about her. She strives to be better than what they perceive her as but it always comes off the wrong way. Like Beverly said, she is arrogant, conceited really and irritating.

Ruth stares at the yellow rose, grimacing while fighting back the tears. Although she knew its no use. Ruth is all alone in this dark world of hers, and there's no one here to rescue her heart. Out of the stillness in her room, a small voice fills the air.

"Papa," Ruth whimpers.

She curls on her side and lightly cries. Ruth laid there for a moment when she thought of the letter. She glances over her shoulder at the dresser, seeing a corner of the envelope, along with the jewelry box. With a huff, Ruth decides to finally read her father's letter. It's one of the three he left for her anyway.

Ruth slowly stood to her feet and crossed the room. She is quick to snatch it but left behind the box. Ruth is not ready for what lies within it.

She returns to the mattress and just stares at the front of the envelope. Her name is written clearly in a soft loopy script. His handwriting reminds Ruth of her own. Are they that much alike?

With a slow, steady breath, Ruth lifts the flap and pulls out a single-page letter. Her brows knit close but really thought nothing of it. Upon opening the paper did, Ruth's breath caught in her throat, even her eyes brimmed with tears.

_My Dear Little Star,_

_It's only a short time before I get to finally meet you._

_This journey has been trying for me since the beginning. Your mother, whom I wish I had never met, will soon give birth to you upon my request. Aborting a child who is a god-given gift shouldn't be taking away from this world because someone doesn't want you. I want you so dearly, my sweet little star._

_I sincerely hope you find this letter during a time when you desperately need guidance. I wish I didn't have to give you the advice you seek through this letter, though._

Ruth stopped for a second, a pang in her stomach growing from the heaviness in his writing. Did he know something was wrong?

_I have this horrible inkling that Jordan is up to no good and is planning on tearing us apart in some fashion. How do I know? I just do. I guess my instincts are telling me to start taking action before things are out of my hands. There's only so much a father can do to protect their newborn._

_If something ever were to happen to me, I'm entrusting an old friend from long ago to keep watch over you. That is if he is even still around when you are born or later in life. He was about the only person that taught me the hard way that life is too damn short and not take things for granted. I hope he finds you the way he did me._

Ruth pauses again, wondering who this old friend of her father might be.

_I want you to know that life will be full of obstacles, Vivi. It's a cruel world anyway. So please don't let your misgivings tear you down or mold your perception. As I said before, life is too damn short anyway. Take hold of your world like a bull rider and hang on tight. If you get knocked down on your ass, pardon my French, not haha, get up and carry on like a champion. That's what my father always told me._

Ruth actually chuckled, smiling.

_Also, don't let what the others think to bother you, sweetie. You can't please everyone. Let them hate for who you really are. You certainly can't have them love you for what you are not. If you do something wrong that you shouldn't have done, it's okay to snap. Everyone has them, and we have to accept that aspect of ourselves. Be your own person, stay true to yourself, and don't let others direct your compass either. You're unique, extraordinary. _

_If you, by chance, meet that one special someone who can accept you for who you are and can guide you through those hurdles, keep them close. There is nothing worse than going alone in a dark and miserable world. It doesn't matter who it is or what they've done in the past to hurt you. They deserve a second chance and to have the most beautiful star of the night sky in their life. I know I do._

_I'm looking forward to meeting the bright star of my world._

_I love you so very much, Vivian, with all my heart._

_Papa_

Ruth stares at the letter, her vision slightly blurred with tears and grimacing. She doesn't hold back the soft sob that leaves her lips or the whimper. Her back curves as Ruth sunk in on herself and lightly cried. Her father's undying love for Ruth is overwhelming. All he ever wanted is his little star and give her the life she deserves.

Ruth is glad she held off in reading the letter as it did come in handy. His advice is what Ruth really needed, and it was right in front of her this whole time. Ruth just wished she had read the letter a long time ago. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like such an idiot right now. Everything that has led up to this point was for a reason, a lesson that needed to be taught.

She will stop living up to other people's expectations and not worry about what they think. What happened yesterday with Beverly is a damn good example. Ruth doesn't plan on apologizing to her now that she somewhat understands what caused her to do what she did. Maybe Ruth just snapped. Except, there was the voice telling Ruth that wasn't her. Why, though? Ruth remembers Beverly's fright invigorated her senses, even enjoyed tormenting her. She quickly shook her head to stop thinking about it. It's water under the bridge. Ruth must move on from the event.

Ruth defiantly needs to stop hiding secrets from Pennywise. Their fight from the other day is a good example. They both said things they didn't mean. Referring to Pennywise as an emotionless monster is far from the truth. He does have emotion. It's the actions of others that make them monsters. Granted, Pennywise is a shape-shifting creature, so it's partially true. Despite it, he deserves an apology for the rotten thing she had said and pushing him away again, even though they somewhat made up for it. She must fix her relationship with him. Ruth cares too much for him and needs Pennywise around.

The only thing Ruth wished she got clarification for is her growing feelings towards Pennywise. She's starting to feel this tug in her stomach and powerful attraction towards him. Does it mean Ruth desires him in that fashion? Or is it just hormones playing with her emotions because of the pregnancy? Now that would have been a _fun _question to ask if Jordan were still alive. Ruth cringes from the thought of asking that woman anything.

_Maybe I should consult an actual doctor. I probably should start taking prenatal vitamins, too._

Ruth sighs heavily then slowly laid onto her side. She stares at the yellow rose again, where a genuine smile finally surfaces. A weight lifted off her shoulders then, Ruth no longer feels lost. As Ruth relaxed and filled with content, she felt a familiar cold prickle run along her spine to her toes. She snaps her gaze to the open door. He's not there but is home nonetheless.

"Pen," she whispers to herself.

Oddly enough, Ruth loves having this ability. She never told him about it. Maybe now is a good time to let Pennywise know. Ruth quickly sat up and stood to her feet, instantly becoming dizzy. She groans and nearly toppled forward. It took her moment, but Ruth got her bearings.

"Pen!"

She stumbles out of the room and towards the landing, getting dizzy again with a groan. Ruth heard the basement door viciously snap shut. Apparently, Pennywise is not in a good mood. Despite his current state, Ruth follows with the intent of confronting him. She must apologize for what she had said and done to cause this rift between them. She can't go without him. He is the light within her darkness, and quite literally, too. Besides, Ruth adores her tall, evil goofball of a killer friend.

Ruth rounds the corner and quickly descends the steps, dizziness overwhelming her again. Instead, she ignores it to watch from above at the bottom stairwell, hoping by a stroke of luck Pennywise was there. He wasn't.

"Pen!" She cries out. "Pen, please, we need to talk! I'm sorry for…"

Ruth's focus on approaching Pennywise blinded her footing, her quick feet missed a step and stumbled. She tried to make a grab for the railing to no avail. Her hand slid from the banister, falling sideways. A startled scream leaves Ruth's lips as she crashed and rolled down the steps. Her body crumbled at the foot of the stairwell, landing in a heap and instantly fell unconscious.


	26. Friends Stick Together, No Matter What

/N: Hey, everyone. I won't say much except suggest a song to listen to while reading the first section or beforehand. I usually don't listen to this type of music, but Liz Longley's "Rescue My Heart" caught my attention as I wrote this bit. Oh, and there is OOC-ness, too.

05/11/20 Update: I fixed up a few scenes.

Enjoy the read, my friends.

* * *

"_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep." – Robert Frost_

It became unbearably quiet in the house, something that Pennywise didn't care for in the least. He waited in the shadows of the basement for Ruth to appear but was never greeted. His golden-orange eyes glare at the door, impatiently waiting for her with a rapid tap of his foot. Pennywise is already angry from not finding a meal to feast on last night. Well, he really hasn't been able to for the past several days now. Pennywise knows it had something to do with his and Ruth's fight from the other day. Apparently, the _emotionless monster_ bit got to him. Granted, he is an otherworldly creature, so by definition, he is indeed a monster. However, that is not the source of his resentment. It's Ruth snapping at him for being emotionless. Ouch! Pennywise does harbor some emotion, and anger is his primary expression. Well, most of the time. He knows what fear feels like for another person, so that counts. Pennywise even understands the principal of kindness and compassion now because of his human companion. He has expressed it more than once. Love, however, Pennywise wished he knew how to grasp. It's not exactly an easy concept to comprehend when all you know is malice.

Another reason for his late-night hunts is to avoid hearing Ruth and her heart-wrenching cries. Granted, she didn't do too much of it yesterday since he did stay with her after whatever happened. Pennywise would have to admit he enjoyed that silent moment of just holding Ruth. It put both of them at ease, but there is still some tension after the train car incident. They still need to talk about it. Pennywise wished he understood why Ruth refuses to speak with him about their fight. He'll give her time, though. Ruth will come to him when she is ready to talk about it, along with the other occurrence.

_What the hell is keeping her?_

He growls lowly, crossing his arms and continued rapidly tapping his foot. The pompom at the tip of his laced boots bounced with each tap. Pennywise stared upwards, expecting her footsteps to approach the basement door but never did. Something inside him started to grow curious about her delay. Suddenly perturbed, Pennywise slowly stalked up the steps and swung the door wide. He glanced around his surroundings, hoping to find a clue of where she was. When he found none, something else started to bother Pennywise. Something isn't right, he can feel it in his bones. Actually, it's the same feeling from when he rescued Ruth from the despicable adults three months ago.

With another low, unsettling growl, Pennywise emerges. He peers around the basement door with a deep scowl, searching for Ruth. When she failed to make herself known, a bubble formed in his stomach. He frowns, then ventures into the eerily silent house.

"Ruth," he calls, waiting for a response.

When she didn't answer straight away, Pennywise growls.

"I am _not _in the mood for your stalling, girl! Now get what you need to say out!"

Pennywise waits another moment, Ruth still didn't answer. He growls impatiently.

"Irritating child! Why do you insist on pressing my nerves? Get out with it!"

When Ruth has yet to answer, his irritation escalated into rage. Pennywise storms towards the stairwell with a vicious snarl.

"Damnit, Ruth! Why are you ignoring me? You _do not_ want to anger me further! Now answer me before I," Pennywise stops mid-sentence when he came around the corner and saw Ruth lying motionless at the foot of the stairs.

His chest constricted, held a breathe, and stomach twisted sickeningly. Pennywise stared wide-eyed with mouth slightly gaped at Ruth's crumpled form. At first glance, Pennywise sadly believed Ruth was dead. He makes a breathy sob, and eyes began to water.

"Ruth," he called in a strangled whisper.

When he saw her chest rising and falling slowly, he collapsed to his knees and frantically crawls over to her side. A whimper left his ancient red lips as Pennywise gently cradles her head in his lap. He is grateful Ruth didn't break her neck. Pennywise would be devastated if he yelled at her corpse.

"Ruth," Pennywise whimpers.

His gloved fingers gingerly brushed Ruth's hair from her face and swollen eyes, which are damp still from tears. Ruth was crying. He's not sure why, but Pennywise can only assume it had to with what happened the other day, or yesterday, or another nightmare about her father. A weight befalls on his shoulders, suddenly feeling this is all his fault. Pennywise did anger Ruth enough for her to avoid him, even though it was for a day. This feels a little like the day Ruth learned of his true nature and the dead children. Pennywise was angry at himself for letting Ruth find out the hard way when he should have told her. Pennywise was saddened by Ruth's week-long absence, too. They only reunited after he had saved Ruth from the barbaric adults. Except, this time around, Pennywise said something he shouldn't have, and Ruth is in a life or death situation again. Ruth is terribly hurt, and Pennywise somehow feels responsible. His mouth quivered downwards into a deep grimace and found it hard to swallow.

He checks Ruth's injuries, discovering her right ankle is bent awkwardly. She has scrapes on her arms and what appears to be a dislocated shoulder. Her forehead has a deep gash, including a massive bump, and a swollen bloody lip.

"Ruth, wake up," he uttered breathily.

Pennywise sat the bottom of the stairs while running his gloved fingers through Ruth's hair. This seemed to calm the raging storm within his chaotic mind. Yet Pennywise's evil heart drummed within his chest, and blood ran cold from the sight of Ruth's battered form and silence. Pennywise _does not_ like seeing his precious friend injured like this. His eyes flickered from wild golden-orange to the piercing, bright blues. Pennywise watched Ruth for any signs of her waking, he certainly doesn't want to force her awake either. As Pennywise sat there with Ruth in his lap, a thought occurred to him. Not once has he ever touched Ruth's warm flesh. Pennywise always wondered how soft she was.

He eyes his hand for a moment, considering. Pennywise doesn't think twice in drawing the glove to his mouth and slid the fabric off with his teeth. He soon became fascinated at the chalk-white color of his cracking skin, for Pennywise has never seen what laid beneath. He stared at it for a second longer then hesitantly touched Ruth's cheek. Pennywise drew in a breath as the pads of his fingers caressed her creamy, silky-smooth skin. Ruth is undoubtedly soft as a rose petal and warm like the sun. He carefully traced her hairline into Ruth's velvety and luscious fiery locks of wavy curls, which ran through his hand with ease.

"Vivi, please wake up," Pennywise pleads with a struggle.

He watched still for Ruth to wake yet is entranced by her serene features despite the injuries. Ruth is truly captivating. When Pennywise first noticed the child's natural beauty, he was disturbed by his observation. Now, he can't seem to look away as Pennywise is mesmerized by her earthy, angelic glow. He doesn't know what it is about this girl, but Pennywise feels naturally drawn towards Ruth.

Ever since Pennywise met her, he followed Ruth anywhere she went. Well, not everywhere. Other than the two nights, he chose to stay away from her place of residence. Pennywise followed her to the drugstore and witnessed Beverly dismissing Ruth with their similarities. He saw the irritating boys alienate Ruth from their group. Pennywise saw a lot of things happen, and he felt _horrible _for her. Is that why he kept this beautiful child alive?

In the dark recesses of his mind, this is also the perfect opportunity for him. Ruth is vulnerable and weak from her fall. He can end things for her right here and now. She always asked him to, so why not follow through with her wish. Except, how can he bring himself to do the deed? If Pennywise did, he would sever his bond with the child and be free of feeling human emotions. His life of solitude, which has always been, would be silent once more. However, erasing Ruth from his world would cause him heartache. Pennywise doesn't want that. He's grown to adore and admire Ruth. He needs her here with him.

Pennywise frowns sadly when Ruth has yet to stir. Growing fearful for her well-being, Pennywise knew what has to be done. Despite their argument, Ruth is still his very dear friend and the light to his dark world.

* * *

The light above is low, which filtered the room in a dingy incandescent white. There is a hum of which would not go away came with it. The air is pungent with the scent of bleach and sickness, a combination that will linger in nostrils and fabrics of clothes. The occasional rings of telephones and murmurs of nurses and doctors filled the common area. There are even muffled coughs and faint sobs from family members waiting in the lobby for either good or bad news.

The sound of sliding doors fills Robert's ears as he sat on the dirty floor near the waiting room. He glances at the bizarre object, remembering the moment upon entering the emergency room. Of course, he was baffled at the contraption, but his fascination was overshadowed with fright. Ruth was awake in his arms, crying and in pain. She had come to moments ago, complaining about a stabbing and unbearable pain in her stomach. Ruth didn't realize it, but Robert knew she was already bleeding.

"Robby," Ruth whimpers lowly then groans.

Robert could only shush her gently, afraid to speak and for Ruth to hear his growing fear.

"Robby, it hurts," she whines softly.

He still couldn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the reception desk and eyed a dark-haired girl. Robert quickly approached and stood with authority.

"I need help quick," he demands with a growl.

The girl doesn't look up at him, just handed him a clipboard with forms.

"Fill out these forms, please, and wait your turn."

He rolls his eyes then hunkered low with Ruth still clinging to his neck.

"I don't have time to write whatever you need on some blasted papers, girl. My friend fell and needs immediate attention."

The receptionist slash nurse sighs in exasperation.

"Fill out the forms, and we'll get…"

"She is bleeding out, you idiot!" He yells impatiently.

"Robby, calm down," Ruth pleas with a sob.

Robert seethes, glaring evilly at the oblivious dark brunette.

"Do you want two people to die on your watch?"

The girl stares up at him then, catching his furious golden gaze. It startled her to a degree but dared not to shrink back in fear. The man intimidated the hell out of her.

"What are you…?" She trails off when her gaze caught the growing red stain at the juncture of Ruth's legs. "Oh, shit."

Robert caught her gaze again, fear evident in his eyes.

"She's pregnant."

The young woman put the two together then shouts instructions to nearby staff members.

"You two, get a gurney now!"

Two male volunteers frantically rush down the hallway then disappeared.

She then directs her attention to a nearby nurse, "Tammy, are there any OR's open?"

"Yes, three of them. Send the girl to OR Seven," the nurse, Tammy, responds quickly.

"Nurse Thorne, page Dr. Davenport to OR Seven. We need to perform an emergency operation on a pregnant female."

Seconds later, the two volunteers returned with a gurney and brought it to Robert's side. He gently places Ruth on the cushion, then steps away to let the nurses do their job.

"Robby, wait," Ruth called to him and reached for his hand.

He doesn't get a chance to hold her hand when the nurses strolled her off. Yet, Robert is quick to follow.

"Robby," she cries again, sitting up.

"Please lay down, sweetie. What is your name?" The nurse questioned Ruth as she forced her down.

Ruth glances up at the nurse, tears streaming from her eyes. She stutters but answers with a painful moan. "Viv-Vivian Gray. What what's going on?"

"You're bleeding out. Your fall might have caused trauma to the unborn child. How far along are you? And what is your age?"

"Ten weeks, I think. I just turned sixteen." Ruth lied with ease.

"Who is your primary physician? Sorry for all the questions as we're strolling into the OR. We need all the basic information we can get. Your boyfriend can fill out the paperwork while you're being prepped."

"It's alright, but I don't have a doctor. I've never been to a medical facility before now."

Ruth couldn't retort on Robert being her boyfriend when the nurse snaps her gaze on Ruth, flabbergasted. "What? Why not?"

"There hasn't been any occasions where I needed to."

The nurse rolls her eyes, opting not to argue, especially with a pregnant teenager.

"Well, now you need one. And _you_ stay the hell back," she snapped at Robert viciously.

Ruth's eyes narrow, "Listen, lady, he's the only living person I have left. Both of my parents are dead, along with my brother. He's looking out for me as Robert is a friend of the family. So, don't you raise your voice at him."

The nurse huffs, "Sorry. You still need to stay back, though."

Robert glared at the nurse, his fingers twitching to rip at the woman's body. He hasn't had a meal in days and is growing impatiently hungry. Pennywise doesn't care if he has to feed on an adult for nourishment. This one seems like the right candidate anyway.

"Robert stays with me," Ruth bit.

"He can't. He'll only be in the way."

She then rushes forward, urgency overwhelming her bones. The nurse glances down at Ruth and the growing crimson red soaking the bed.

"Shit, we need to move."

The nurse surges forward, causing Robert to run alongside the gurney.

"No, Robby," Ruth called and reached for his hand.

He quickly snatches her small hand and grips it tightly while leaning forwards, capturing her frightened gaze.

"It's okay, Viv, don't be frightened. You're in good hands now. I'll be out here waiting for you."

She opens her mouth to say something when the nurses roughly pulled her away. The jarring movement caused their linked hands to yank apart.

"No, Robby," Ruth shouts while reaching out again.

She and he were able to touch each other's fingers before the medic's rolled Ruth down the hall in haste.

"Robby!"

He starts after her, only to get held back by a palm.

"Robert, I need you to stay here. We'll take good care of her," the nurse urged.

"You better," Robert growls.

The tone he gave off frightened the woman where she turned on her heels to scrub in.

He watched the woman disappear down the hall, dread soon weighing on his shoulders. Robert breathes heavily, then presses his back against the wall and slid to the spot where he sat previously.

That was two hours ago, maybe even more.

Now, every fiber of his being is crying out in desperation. Not knowing what is going on after this long is unsettling. He tried not to think the worse. The last thing he wants to hear is something horrible has happened to Ruth. It will kill him if Ruth dies, especially when the image of her crumbled body is still embedded in his mind. Despite the exchange they had before Ruth went into surgery, Pennywise doesn't want that to be their last conversation.

_You're my best friend, Pen, _her voice chimes like a bell in his head.

He felt his mouth quiver and eyes stung. This is a new feeling for him. Pennywise, feels something overwhelm his ancient evil heart. Being around Ruth, who is unafraid of him, caused him to experience human emotions other than anger, which is a norm for Pennywise. Because of Ruth's fearlessness, it made a layer crumble and weaken him to the point of resending affections. Pennywise is starting to feel something profound towards her. Although how can that be possible?

_Am I falling for a human child? No, I can't be._

His human form began to tremble, including his lips and unshed tears threatening to fall. Somehow, someway, Robert can feel something is wrong. He can't lose the only thing that gives him a shred of happiness. It's something Pennywise never experienced during his entire wretched life. Now that he got a brush of it, Deadlights has a sickening feeling it will be ripped away from him.

_If only that large loggerhead saw me now. Maturin will undoubtedly get a laugh out of this._

He gulps harshly, lightly tapping the back of his head against the wall.

"He thrusts his fists against the post and still insists he sees the ghost," Robert whimpers.

"Young man," a male voice called to Robert softly.

He instantly stops then glances upwards at a wiry, trim man with a salt and pepper beard, bald head, and wore silver-rimmed round glasses. Robert refuses to say anything, only glares with a frown.

"Why are you sitting here and not on one of the chairs in the waiting room?"

Robert frowns deeply, glaring still.

"I find the floor more comfortable than intolerable cushioned seats."

The older man stared down at Robert, lightly frowning and nodding.

"I know what you mean. I spent an entire day in a corner seat when my late wife was undergoing triple bypass surgery several years ago. These old buns grew so numb I wouldn't be able to feel a needle prick my ass if given a shot."

Robert scuffs in mild amusement and suppressing a grimace.

_Thanks for the image, Bowling Ball. Yuck!_

The man smiles when he saw Robert relax some. "Who are you waiting on for an update, young man?"

"Vivian Gray," he answers anxiously.

"Oh, you must be Robert then. I'm your girlfriend's doctor, Dr. Davenport."

Robert quickly stood, standing a hair taller than the man.

"How is she?"

The man stared for a moment, lightly frowning and sighs.

"She's okay but in pain. Vivian obtained a dislocated shoulder and broke her ankle from the fall. Although, it seems you were the one who put her shoulder back into place, which I'm thankful for. All her cuts and bruises are superficial and will heal with time. Although Vivian will need emotional support, maybe even you, as well."

Robert stares at the doctor, perplexed.

Dr. Davenport sadly frowns and reaches slightly to place a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"My deepest condolences, Robert, Vivian lost the child. She miscarried," the doctor spoke softly in a grandfather-like manner.

Robert stares briefly before glancing away with a tight gulp. He understands and is strangely saddened by the news. Robert was more worried about Ruth. He should have asked the question of what they could do instead of Ruth not telling him. Robert knows Ruth would want an abortion, while Robert, on the other hand, would suggest going through the pregnancy as Rutherford had asked of Jordan. If Jordan the Whore hadn't followed that request, Pennywise would have never met Ruth.

The argument they had is a stepping stone, in his opinion. He and Ruth will learn from their mistakes and see this as a lesson worth looking back on. They need to work things out still and be honest with one another. It's one of the core foundations of a healthy relationship. If what they have is even considered as such.

He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sad to hear that. Does Vivi know?"

Davenport's frown turns into a gentle smirk from the nickname.

"Vivi doesn't know yet. She woke from surgery a few moments ago. Typically, I'm the bearer of bad news, but I'm wondering if someone she is close with tells her. It seems only fair, does it not?"

"Maybe," Robert agreed uneasily. "I assume the babe died from the fall."

"Unfortunately, yes. When your girlfriend fell, it caused trauma to the fetus and minor complications. We made the executive decision to abort the deceased infant. The surgery went well, and Vivian will make a speedy recovery. The silver lining is that she can still have children. Assuming you're the father, I would suggest_."

"Oh, no, she's not my girlfriend," Robert interrupts with a wave his hand and shakes his head. "I'm not even the father. She was pregnant before we met. Besides, Vivi is much too young for me. I'm practically an adult."

Dr. Davenport suppressed a smirk when he noticed the pink in Robert's cheeks.

"You can't put an age on love, son. When I met my late wife, Helen, she was seven years older than me. We were so very much in love and didn't care what others thought. Helen was my better half, my soul mate, and I miss her still. I have a feeling Vivian is your Helen."

Robert stood before the doctor with a bashful frown and rubbing the back of his neck, growing red.

Inwardly, he's screaming, _It's platonic, Bowling Ball! Jeez!_

He clears his throat after a considerable amount of awkwardness.

"Can I see her?" Robert asks while still rubbing his neck.

Davenport smiles and nods. "You can. Come on now, I'll show you to her room."

He then guides Robert down a series of halls while exchanging light talk. The whole time Robert walked beside the doctor, he increasingly grew nervous. Why? Robert wished he knew. Maybe he's afraid of what would greet his eyes upon seeing Ruth. The image of her battered and bruised left an imprint in which he can't shake off. Perhaps, Robert is worried Ruth would turn away from him yet again.

_Promise?_ Her voice echoes in his mind.

That was the last thing Ruth had said to him, and it echoed in his brain like an empty cavern.

Robert can feel his throat tighten, and insides squirm unpleasantly. The thought of her repeating the same mistake in pushing him away truly frightened him.

_Please don't push me away,_ _Ruth_.

"Alright, here we are," Dr. Davenport's voice sounds from beside him.

Startled, Robert glances from the doctor then to the room where Ruth laid. He can see her chest slowly rising and falling, she is awake. Her eyes seemed to be staring off into space and skin porcelain white. Ruth looks sickly and bruised still, which only made his heart drop. His breath labors and lips curve downwards in a deeply saddened frown.

"_Ruth,"_ he announced timidly in her mind.

Robert saw her eyes flick from the air to him, but didn't turn completely. There is a frown on her lips and gulps tightly. Ruth doesn't say anything, which only hurts him more than he thought.

_I'm losing her,_ he thought to himself.

"I'll leave you two be. Given the silence and the tension between you two that here is something that needs to be hashed out if Vivian is refusing to regard you fully. Take all the time you need, though. Good luck, son."

Robert doesn't say anything in return or watch the doctor leave. He stood in the doorway, silently watching Ruth from where he stood. Robert breathes unsteadily, his eyes misting still and trembled. The silence between them is so thick a knife wouldn't cut through.

After a considerable amount of time in this unbearably tense silence, Robert breaks the ice.

"Ruth," Robert calls lightly.

His voice filled the stagnant air and hung like a noose ready for execution. He sadly watched Ruth lay in the bed with her eyes staring at the wall. Ruth looked dead, but he knew she is alive. Her skin is ashen and clammy from the dim white light above. She doesn't say anything or regards him still. Robert felt a knife drive right through his heart from Ruth's silence. The only human he called a friend chose to ignore him despite his efforts to make things right again. He even saved her life for crying out loud. Maybe that feeling Robert had earlier was just his imagination.

He presses and bites at his lower lip, even a single tear trailed down his cheek before Robert turned away. If Ruth is going to remain to treat him like this, then there is no sense in staying by her side anymore.

_Goodbye, Ruth._

He wasn't even out of the room when a small, strangled voice reached his ears.

"Penny," Ruth whimpers.

Robert glances over his shoulder at Ruth. She's not looking in his direction but at the wall again. He then noticed the tears streaming from her eyes. Her lips trembled and breathing raggedly. Ruth takes a sharp inhale then shudders a sob.

"I'm sorry," she struggled to say. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Ruth breaks down crying then and covers her face, shielding herself.

His features softened and lightly frowns. It's not the first for him to see Ruth this vulnerable. He's used to her crying since Ruth does wear her emotions on her sleeves. Robert can read Ruth like a book now. He knows she's genuinely sorry for what happened between them. Robert is, too. Although he still would like to understand why Ruth never told him.

Ruth shudders a breath to contain herself then turned her watery gaze on him.

"I'm a clueless idiot, Pen. I know I should have told you."

Robert regards Ruth with a frown and at the door. "Why didn't you?"

She shakily sighs, "Embarrassing as it sounds coming from me, would it be silly to admit I was afraid?"

He blinks and steps a foot in the room, "It depends. Why were you afraid?"

"I know how you are whenever the swine is mentioned. You get _particularly _angry, which is understandable. Sometimes it frightens me but not all the time. I noticed you stepping back when you learned the truth. I feared you would strike me. Besides, we were having a lot of fun together. I didn't want to ruin our fun by saying something and have you kill me out of anger."

Robert stared briefly, "You were afraid because you thought I would kill you?"

Ruth sadly frowns with a nod of her head.

He frowns himself, a little offended Ruth would think that. "I would not kill you over this, Ruth."

Robert glances over his shoulder at the openness behind him, hesitating in explaining further. With a sigh, he leans out into the hall then closes the door after knowing they were safe from being heard. He stares at her, watching Ruth grimacing while adjusting herself.

"You wouldn't kill me?" She questions with a groan.

"No," he answers quickly. "I'm a shape-shifting _monster_, as you so nicely put it, who is supposed to scorn all of mankind. I killed thousands, if not millions or more of children, even babies. I should have eaten you by now. Instead, I let you live for whatever reason. I now find it exceedingly hard to lay harm onto you, Ruth. Why is that? I haven't a clue."

"Liar," Ruth counters gently.

Robert scowls and furrowed his brows.

"No, I'm not."

"You are. If you were telling me the truth, you would look me straight in the eye."

He grew silent while starring at the space beside her head.

"You know why you let me live, don't you?"

Robert locks his gaze on hers, "I sincerely don't know why."

Ruth studies him for a moment, noting his rigid posture and rounded shoulders. She can tell there is more to it then what he is telling her. How? For as long as Ruth could remember, her instincts were just that. After meeting Pennywise and can sense his presence, it intensified. She's starting to feel his chaos and the matter of which makes him. Ruth doesn't know how it is possible, but something is drawing them together.

She sighs heavily, choosing to not press him for answers. He will share what is keeping him from killing her eventually. Ruth will stop asking him, too. She understands now that Pennywise hates the question and desires to stay quiet until he comprehends his emotions.

"Okay. I apologize if the question offends you. It's selfish of me to ask such a thing. I promise I won't ask you again. And you're certainly not a monster or emotionless. It was a heartless thing for me to say, and I regret hurting you."

Robert half-smiles. "Thank you, Ruth."

Ruth smiles then, her eyes drooping slightly. "I want to go back to being friends. Can we?"

He grins, "As do I."

"Good, I'm glad we are. You're welcome and thank you. I love the flowers you got me. They're beautiful. How did you know those were my favorite?"

Robert gently smiles, a warmth suddenly filling his heart. That's all he wanted to hear after all. "I don't root around in your head for nothing, you know. I consider it a bonus when the florist mentioned they symbolized forgiveness and all that jazz. I'm glad you like them."

She continues to smile while shifting in her bed. "They brighten up the room, too."

His smile never falters as he watched Ruth grow tired.

"I know they do. Get some rest now. You look like you could use it."

Ruth hums, grinning still. He watched her for a moment, considering something. Robert opts not to tell Ruth about the baby just yet. She needs rest, and he's going to let her. Robert turns to leave the room only to stop from a small voice.

"Pen," Ruth calls lightly.

With a glance over his shoulder, Robert sees Ruth returning on her back while muffling a groan.

"Yeah."

"This may seem like a childish request, but," Ruth pauses. She taps her index fingers together and blushes a bright pink. "Would, would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

_Irritating, fearless child._

He mischievously smirks when an idea popped in his head.

"I have a better idea."

Robert animatedly approaches her bedside and climbs onto the bed with ease.

"What, what are you doing?" Ruth squeaked, scooting over a little to accommodate his broad frame.

"Joining you," he answers without care and kicks off his shoes.

"But, but you can't be up here."

"Does it look like I care."

Ruth wanted to protest but decides against it as Robert snuggled close by her side. He even firmly grasped her hand, which startled Ruth even further. She tried to look him in the eye, but Ruth grew uneasy with his closeness. She wasn't uncomfortable yesterday when he laid with her to give Ruth comfort. It was different at that moment. Now, it feels like the moment when they were on the dirty train car three days ago. Ruth remembers the throbbing heat and the unexpected excitement she felt.

"Hum," she shudders uncomfortably.

"Relax, I won't do anything. I just want to lay here with you."

"But do you have to be this close?"

"The bed is small, to begin with. The hospitals need to make these things bigger," Robert complained.

"Well, they are supposed to accommodate one person, not two, Mr. Lincoln Log."

Robert snorts and laughs, "Shut up, short stack."

Ruth pouts and lightly nudges his shoulder with her uninjured hand.

"Don't call me short…" she started to complain but stops when a finger presses against her lips.

Her mind short-circuited from the contact, and eyes widened. There she felt the heat again, which is much stronger than before.

"Shh," Robert shushes then curls closer to Ruth's side.

She inwardly squeaks but doesn't object. Robert's closeness brought a sense of calm despite the raging storm within her mind. Ruth gently smiles, then closes her eyes to sleep. She and Robert laid in the semi-quiet room, enjoying one another's presence. Ruth listened to his light breathing, letting it lull her to sleep. She began to drift into dreamland when a small voice fills her ears, waking Ruth.

"Vivi," Robert whispered in her ear.

The tone in his voice made a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps cover her body. Ruth then felt his fingers lightly brush her chin timidly. With a shuddering breath, Ruth dares herself to lay her eyes on his. She doesn't regret it, either. Robert is staring at her sadly while touching her cheek.

"Somehow, I feel this is all my fault that you're in here. I can't begin to describe how horrible I felt from what I said and regret the pain I caused you. Will you forgive me?"

Tears brimmed her eyes and lightly grimaced, "Of course, I forgive you. You're my best friend, Pen. It doesn't matter what happens between us. Rather we fight, or something draws us apart; we stick together. And don't think for a second my misfortune is your fault because it's not."

"How is it not?"

Ruth lightly sighs then struggled to lay on her side. Robert is quick to help and draw her close. He gently cradles her injured face and brushes brown waves of her wig from Ruth's eyes. Despite the cuts and gashes, his irritating yet fearless and precious friend is still alluring.

"You said so before that I can be a klutz. When I was coming down the stairs to talk with you, I missed a step and tumbled. It's the same spot where you caught me the other day."

He scuffs lightly with a gentle smile. "Klutz."

She smiles in return. "Please don't blame yourself for my clumsiness. Okay?"

Robert warily smiles. He wants to tell Ruth what went through his mind upon discovering her crumbled form at the stairs. The image haunts his mind still, but its slowly turning into a fog since Ruth laid next to him alive. She is starting to calm his chaotic storm.

"Okay," he struggled a little.

Ruth remained to smile as she reached and cupped his face, which he leans into her touch. Her eyelids eased closed, slowly succumbing to sleep.

Robert watched Ruth sleep while brushing her cheek with a slight frown. He gulps harshly, his eyes closed, then curls tightly at her side, hugging Ruth close. His body is hurting, and bones ached. Staying in this form for an extended period is seriously starting to wear on him. However, Pennywise absolutely refused to revert to his clown form. He wanted to feel his companion near him, now especially.

The thought of losing Ruth frightened him. Pennywise understands now why he kept Ruth alive. It's not that he didn't want Ruth to be left alone in her dark world or fight to live for something more.

Pennywise, the Eater of Worlds, doesn't want to be alone anymore.


	27. Christmas Special: First Christmas

A/N: Hello, everyone and Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I was hoping to update on Christmas Eve or even yesterday, but apparently, the chapter is a lot longer than I anticipated. So, I won't say much. After this one, I'm going to take a little break to outline the final four chapters, which includes an epilogue. During this time, I will also be finishing up another short story for Home Alone that I started.

If you would like to see something happen before I conclude the story, which I'm predicting will end in February or earlier, let me know either through a PM or as a review.

In the meantime, enjoy the lengthy chapter.

* * *

Things haven't been entirely the same since her fall. Well, since the miscarriage and the argument. Her relationship with Pennywise shifted on its axis a little. Probably for the better, too. When Robert, ahem Pennywise, told her about the baby, Ruth took the news surprisingly well. She wasn't too horribly upset but saddened nonetheless. Ruth may not have wanted the child, but she was willing to go through the pregnancy to follow her father's footsteps. The child could have gotten a chance at life. Except, it was taken away due to her clumsiness.

Ruth would like to be a mother someday. The only way she will let that happen is if Ruth found her forever partner, her soul mate. Getting raped and impregnated by her uncle is not how Ruth wants it. Ruth wants to feel loved for once in her miserable life. Well, she does feel loved in a particular aspect. It's not the kind of love she would have hoped, but it's something at least. Her relationship with Pennywise seems to be on a more platonic at this point. There might be something more, but it's always hard to tell when he's in his clown form more often now. She wonders why that is.

They learned to be honest with each other now and not keep secrets. They understand things can't all be rainbows and butterflies. Every relationship has its challenges, theirs especially. For over a month now, Ruth and Pennywise had a few other arguments, but nothing too terrible mind you. They're just testing boundaries and which buttons not to press. Apparently, asking Pennywise what he looked like underneath his clown suit caused an unbelievably awkward and weird spat. She was just curious, anyway. So, what was the harm in inquiring of an adult male, who is an otherworldly being of what he physically looked like? Now that she thinks about it, the question is pretty private.

Ruth is by no means a pervert, but she does have a childlike wonder at times. Her mind actually begun to drift somewhere that shouldn't go. Ruth roughly shakes her head and curls herself in a deep fetal position. She silently reaches out and brushes her pink fingers across the lettering of her father's memorial statue.

Ruth sighs sadly as she laid on the cold ground, wondering what it would be like if he were alive. They would be over the moon happy near a fireplace and having hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. This is the first year Ruth truly felt sad. For fourteen years, she never knew who her real father was until her birthday. After learning the horrid truth, she wished her father was around to give her love and gifts. Ruth never had a real Christmas, and it's only a few short hours away, too.

These last few weeks were difficult for Ruth. It depressed her greatly since Pennywise's antics don't do much for her. He's tried multiple times in cheering Ruth up to no avail. She hasn't told him the reason behind her behavior yet. Ruth partially wants to keep it to herself, but she knew what would happen if she did. Maybe, Ruth is having a harder time grasping her father's death more than she initially thought.

Maybe that's why she's here now. Ruth desperately wants to be near her father despite him being in the ground. She doesn't care if it's not natural to lay on someone's grave. All Ruth wants right now is to feel the connection between them. Her first Christmas should be with him anyway.

She sighs heavily again while tracing the letters, her eyes misting with tears.

"I wish you were here, papa," Ruth whispers sadly. "I may not know you by heart, but I miss you terribly."

Ruth sniffles while brushing her fingers on his memorial statue still. She laid there silently, listening to the cold settle on the ground. Ruth can hear the fresh coat of frost crackle on the grass. Her breath levels and lightly snores from the pleasant sound of silence.

As she lightly slept, Ruth dreamed, but it seemed more like a memory than anything else. Her environment is a little fuzzy, but she can see walls. From the haze, Ruth can tell they are beige in color and pictures hanging nearby. She couldn't figure out what they were. The only thing Ruth could see is a man smiling brightly at her. He is young, maybe in his late twenties or mid-thirties, and has curly strawberry blond hair. There are freckles all over his fair-skinned face, which are darker than hers from age. From what she could see, his big grin revealed white teeth.

"There is my little star," the man gushed happily.

Ruth can hear herself as a baby hiccup and lightly whine.

"Aw, don't cry, baby girl."

Her eyes remained on him as the man held her up from his chest and stared down at him. She lightly giggles and wiggles in his hands, blowing raspberries. He chuckles while beaming, then pulls her close and placed a big kiss on her nose with a 'mwah.' Ruth giggles and babbles while reaching for him.

"That's my girl," he replies.

He brings her back down and pulls baby Ruth close to his chest, near his heart. Her father, Rutherford, lightly swayed in the chair and hums softly. He smiles fondly and kisses the top her head as a single tear trailed down his left cheek.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Rutherford sung in a whisper.

His voice is low, a little gruff but melodious that it's soothing.

"You make me happy when skies are gray."

Baby Ruth yawns against his chest, smiling as Rutherford hugged her close.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

He stops to watch the tiny bundle sleep with a gentle smile. Rutherford brushes the little bit of hair on her head and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Vivian," he whispered softly.

Ruth woke from her brief slumber from a voice in her ear. She's a little started but overwhelmed. Ruth may have been a baby then, but she remembers what her father looks like now. Ruth recalls how warm he felt and the touch upon her head. She feels it still, even a strange sensation running along her arms. Light tears fell from her eyes as Ruth glances up at the statue, grimacing deeply.

_So very much_, the voice sounds in her mind.

Ruth stood from the frozen ground, eyeing the statue still. She reaches to touch the cold metal and cups the cheek while stroking it with her thumb.

"Papa," she whispers with a slight struggle.

Ruth doesn't hear the voice anymore, but she knows who whispered in her ear. It was her father. He may not be in a physical body, but her father was here nonetheless. It's enough for Ruth to get past the depressive state she's been feeling this past month and a half. While a lot of things brought her down, the sense of not having her real father around saddened Ruth more.

With a long steady sigh, Ruth decides to leave and return to the Neibolt House. She's been gone much too long now and has a feeling Pennywise is wondering about her.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning and wish you a Merry Christmas. Maybe I'll have Pen come with me this time."

She steps away and starts to leave only to pause briefly. Ruth glances over her shoulder at the statue, eyeing it with a sad frown.

"Good night, papa," Ruth whispers then lightly jogs to the cemetery entrance.

From behind her, the bronze statue, accompanied by a light fog emitting from the ground, watched Ruth leave the cemetery.

* * *

The night grew colder as Ruth walked alone down the dark streets of Derry. No moon shined to light her way as the forecast predicts snow to fall later tonight. As frigid as it is now, Ruth, along with the whole town, will wake up to a white Christmas morning. It won't be a first, though. Several other white Christmases occurred here, one in 1957 and another in 1973. There was the massive blizzard of 1978 in February, but that really doesn't count. It's time for another, which Ruth feels it will be this year.

Ruth smiles at the thought. If it does snow, maybe she can convince Pennywise into a snowball fight or build a snowman. She hopes to do both since Ruth never had the luxury of either. Remember, Ruth was the Bastard Kid, and no one wanted to play with her. Just thinking about it made Ruth sigh heavily and frown.

_Jeez, why do I always bring myself down by thinking about the past? Why can't I?_ Ruth's thought trails off when she felt an all too familiar sensation.

A cold prickle ran along the length of her spine to the tips of her toes. Ruth frowns, yet inwardly had to smirk. Pennywise is near and probably hopes to catch her off guard. She scoffs at his soon to be a futile attempt. He knows now that Ruth can sense his presence whenever he's close by, but it doesn't stop him from trying, though. Ruth assumes Pennywise is going for one last attempt to draw her out of this funk. She'll explain everything soon anyway.

Ruth sighs as the feeling intensified, "Did you forget that I can sense your presence, Pen?"

He doesn't respond, whines, or groan in exasperation.

His lack of acknowledgment, Ruth began to grow a little afraid of what he has stored for her.

_Oh, god, what is he planning now? He better not spring out like a jack-in-the-box._ She thought, then heard a yell.

It wasn't an ordinary yell either. It was a high-pitched growling that made Ruth's skin crawl. She glances around for the source only to squeal a startled scream. Ruth falls backward to the ground with an 'oof' when a small, deep green monster with large pointy ears and gnarly sharp teeth lunges at her. Despite the shiver, Ruth clocks the creature on the noggin. It grunts from the impact and drops to the frozen ground with a cackle.

The cackle escalated into a goofy, masculine laugh as Pennywise slowly reverted to his clown form.

"YES!" Pennywise yells victoriously with a raise of his arms.

Ruth answers with a growl.

"What the hell, you jerk!" Ruth screeched while shivering.

_Alright, that was a good one._

Pennywise laughs still and clutched at his sides. "What in the world was that anyway? You sounded like a freaking pig squealing!"

He guffaws still while Ruth pouts and crosses her arms, "Urgh, shut up! Just what provoked you to transform yourself into a creepy Mogwai, well gremlin?"

His laugh turns into a light chuckle, then regards Ruth with a big toothy grin. "Those little guys wreaked havoc on Christmas Eve in that lame movie, Ruth. It seemed fitting since it is nearly Christmas."

She rolls her eyes. "So, you frighten me on Christmas Eve because of a movie you saw? Gee, thanks a lot."

Ruth felt a bubble of disappointment develop in her stomach. Despite their friendship and his need to scare, she hoped he would put it off for the night. She wasn't in the mood for one, especially when the voice of her father rang in Ruth's ears. With a sigh, Ruth glances up from the dark pavement to the house. She notes the pitch blackness inside and out. It's Christmas Eve, and there are no lights on her new home. Ruth wanted to decorate for the holiday, but doing so would give away her hideout. Any sort of festive fun would highlight the supposed empty house.

She sighs then turned her gaze off the house to the ground again. Ruth can hear popping and snapping of bones position in place, a voice soon followed.

"Come on, Viv, it's all in good fun, you know."

Ruth frowns, "I know," she answers lowly.

Pennywise, who reverted to his Robert persona, watched her briefly. Robert sighed when he noticed the dried tears and pink gracing the apples of her cheeks from the bitter cold.

"You went to go revisit his grave, didn't you?"

Her silence answered his question, which Robert can only frown deeper.

"I know you miss him, Ruth. It's okay to even if you hardly know him. Is that why you've been depressed lately?"

Ruth looked up at him then, frowning herself. She doesn't respond, which is enough of an answer. He feigns a smile then offered her a hand. Ruth only glared at him.

"Come with me," Robert lightly urged.

Ruth's brows furrow and frowns some more, "Why?"

Robert grins strangely. "I have something to show you."

She stares up at him briefly then reluctantly took his hand, frowning still. "What are you up to now?"

He grins at her with an odd sparkle in his blue eyes. "You'll see."

With a gentle pull, Robert fluidly yanks Ruth from the asphalt to stand on her feet. He holds onto her hand, squeezing it tightly to reassure Ruth.

"Come on," he whispers and gently tugs her with him.

Ruth trembled lightly, but it's not from the cold that quaked her body. There is something in his tone that made her nervous and fidget with her coat buttons.

"Seriously, what are you up to? You're making me nervous."

Robert pauses for a moment, smirking mischievously, which Ruth couldn't see. "Hmm, can't say, and don't be nervous, either."

Hesitant still, Ruth lets Pennywise guide her to the house. She was quiet to decipher his body language but couldn't with the dark. Ruth also tried not to overthink this or overreact, let alone process a single thought for him to hear.

They remained silent as Robert guided Ruth, his grin never faltering. When they approached the door, he suddenly stops and whirls behind Ruth. Before she could question, Robert covers Ruth's eyes with a piece of thick fabric.

"What, what are you doing?" Ruth asks with fear bubbling in her stomach.

He gently grasps her shoulders and squeezes them tenderly. Robert leans and bends to draw his lips to her ear, whispering.

"Relax, I won't do anything to hurt you and don't be afraid, either. What I want you to see is a surprise. I don't want to give it away upon entering our home."

Ruth wanted to glance up at him, but the cloth over her eyes created a barrier.

"Our home?"

Robert grins wide as he returned to stand in front of Ruth and cups her cheeks with his hands. "Yes, our home. We made it so."

He doesn't see this, but Ruth smiles in the dark. With a quick few steps, Robert guides Ruth inside. Upon entering the foyer, he removes her coat with ease, then frees himself from his own and places them on a nearby coat rack. Robert takes both her hands and ushers Ruth down the hall backward. His backward step caused him to stumble, along with Ruth, which she tumbles and collides into his chest with a light grunt. She chuckles softly, Robert as well.

"What are you trying to do?" Ruth wonders, starting to feel at ease as her nervousness faded into anticipation.

"I was hoping to walk backward, but my size eleven human shoes got in the way," he laughed.

She scuffs breathily, "Klutz."

He mirrored her reaction before swirling in his spot and walked properly down the hall with Ruth in tow. It was a short few minutes until Robert slowly drew Ruth inside a room, which is strangely lit somehow. He glances behind him to consider something then gently pulls Ruth further in, grinning still. Robert had Ruth stop about ten feet away from the doorway and lightly closes it behind him. He gently smiles at her back before moving towards the back corner to his right. In a couple of steps, Robert quickly flips a switch on an antique phonograph and sets a vinyl record on the turntable.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Ruth questions anxiously from where she stood.

"Not yet," he answers, watching Ruth as he set the needle on the spinning record.

Soft instrumental music filled the room then, causing Ruth's head to twitch sideways.

"Is that," she paused, listening. "Christmas music I'm hearing?"

Robert's grin widens, he caught the curious tone in her voice.

"It is."

He then slowly approaches Ruth from behind and gently gripped her shoulders. Robert guides Ruth forward a little more, who rightfully stumbles.

"Whoops. Pen, what exactly are you doing?" Ruth questions softly.

"How much do you trust me?"

There was a twitch of a smile then. "With my life."

The answer startled him slightly but smiles, nonetheless. He positions Ruth, who trembled in anticipation then reached for the blindfold to gently untie it. Once removed and wanting to tease Ruth further, Robert quickly places his hands over her eyes. Ruth groans in frustration with a pout and folds her arms.

"Ugh, will you stop teasing me already?"

Robert grins with a light chuckle, "Alright, alright, I promise this is the last of my teasing."

Ruth smirks while lightly bobbing on her heels with excitement. "Should I cue a drum roll?"

He snorts, "That won't be necessary."

After a brief moment, he removed his hands from her eyes and spread them out to his sides with a step back.

"Tada," he softly exclaimed.

That was Ruth's cue to open her eyes. When she did, the smile she had falls into an awed gap, and eyes widened. Ruth even held her breath as she stared ahead and around the room. It's beautifully lit and decorated with warm white lights that hung from each corner of the room, which met to the center of the ceiling. The chandelier, which hung there, is delicately covered with holly leaves and fully-bloomed poinsettias. There are five-point stars, which hung as well, are meticulously placed about and lightly swirled in their spots. In a corner stood a fresh pine tree as the lovely forest scent filled her nostrils. The evergreen has lights adorning its branches, along with golden tinsel garland and ornaments, which glowed from the warm white and velvet red bows. Atop the tree is a massive, gorgeous eight-point Bethlehem star that shined bright. Her eyes scanned the beautiful tree to the base. Ruth then saw five perfectly wrapped presents with glittery bows.

It took her a moment, but Ruth shuddered a breath, and eyes misted with unshed tears. Ruth attempts to speak but couldn't find the words. She is speechless.

"I know we couldn't decorate outside, so I brought the holiday inside," Robert explained.

His explanation snapped Ruth out of her stunned stupor, while slowly glancing over her shoulder at Robert. "Wait, you did all of this?"

Robert grins, "Not all of it. I wouldn't be able to do all of this by myself, you know. While it was all my idea, Henry and the boys were happy to help. If it wasn't for the portable generator Reggie had, this wouldn't have been possible. Besides, you deserve to have a first and real Christmas, Vivi."

Ruth refused to look him the eye. Her mouth remained to gap with tears threatening to fall. For the last few days, she noticed Pennywise being oddly secretive and fidgety. Anytime she came close to this room, he always tried to divert her attention. His futile attempts to scare Ruth were to distract her from what was going on in this room. Ruth hadn't seen much of the boys lately either, this is why. It's a Christmas surprise, and she's touched.

After a prolonged silence, Robert stared at Ruth's back, patiently waiting for a reaction. Although he does gulp tightly, growing nervous.

"Is," Ruth paused, breaking the silence between them. "Is this why you've been secretive lately? Because you were doing all of this for me?"

From behind her, he smiles gently before responding. "It is. I would do anything for you, Vivi," Robert announces with conviction.

Ruth grimaces deeply, her tears now beginning to fall. She shuts her eyes tightly before whirling around and rushed at him. Ruth doesn't give him enough reaction time when she flings herself at Robert, causing him to rock backward a little. He grunts from the impact but quickly encircles Ruth in his arms and hoists her off the floor. Robert hugged her tightly as she softly wept and sniffled onto his blazer collar, even sobbed.

"Shh," Robert shushes lightly, cradling the back of her head.

"Thank you," Ruth whispers with a struggle. "Thank you so much," she repeats, hugging him tightly around his neck. "I love it. I absolutely love it."

Robert grins into her hair and lightly grips a handful. Ruth didn't mind it, though. In fact, the feel of his hand calmed her tears. She smiled herself and ran her fingers through his, earning a soft moan. They stood like this a lot longer than they should as the atmosphere in the room shifted. Ruth's heart drummed in her chest. She can feel Robert's on the verge of bursting out, even felt him a trembling, it's a good shudder, though. Ruth has the same feeling.

"You're trembling," Ruth breathed in his ear.

"I'm alright," he answers softly, curving into the embrace.

Ruth hums lightly as she clung onto his neck as Robert remained to hug her close. Other than him embracing Ruth after saving her from the adults, this is the longest they had held each other. They are enjoying it, too. Robert gently unclenches his fists from her hair to smooth over her lightly frizzy locks. He feels her sigh lightly and squirms ever so gently. That's when Robert realized they held each other much longer then he anticipated.

He slowly bends for Ruth's feet to settle on the floor and pulled away slightly. Ruth gazes up at him with a bright smile, something Robert hasn't seen in a while.

"Thank you so very much. It is unlike you, but extremely thoughtful. Thank you, Robby."

Robert would have to agree with her about this being unlike him. He doesn't go out of his way to cheer up anybody or do things like _this_, Ruth is an exception. If the creature in him didn't follow it's gut in protecting the girl, none of this would have happened. Their unlikely bond wouldn't be this strong either. Pennywise was hesitant at first in revealing this side of him, the Robert "Bob" Gray persona. He always hid behind his intimidating, goofy mask as to not show that there is a seriousness beneath his somewhat childlike demeanor. He's been using this form for months now, not because Ruth admires this side of him but to show the complexity of who he is. Of course, Deadlights has yet to reveal his true form to her. He has talked about it numerous times with Ruth but never chalked the courage to show the real nature of his body. He wonders what Ruth would think of him if he did. Either way, no matter what Pennywise told her, Ruth idolized him and accepted his way of life. The Eater of Worlds had never felt safe until he met her.

He fondly smiles down at Ruth while caressing her pink cheeks and temples.

"Your welcome, Vivi."

She smirks before pressing her lips then glances down only for a second. Ruth returns her gaze on him only to catch something hanging above them. Her brows furrow, and lips pursed slightly.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Confused, Robert glances up to find what Ruth saw. He held a breathe as a mistletoe hung directly above them. Robert inwardly cringes and curses.

_Damnit, Reg!_

He told Belch not to hang the thing in here as Robert felt the little controversy would force something more meaningful between him and Ruth. If Robert, well Pennywise, wanted _anything_ like that to happen, he would let it occur naturally and not through a holiday tradition.

"Yeah," he starts tightly with a heavy sigh. "That's a mistletoe. I told the rotund boy not to place that thing there."

Ruth chuckles lightly, "Well, that rotund boy, as you so nicely put it, believes something is going on between you and me."

Robert rose a brow, considering something. Ruth started to pull away, but he kept her near. His eyes remained to glare at the little bundle as he stroked Ruth's cheek.

_She feels particularly soft today,_ he thought.

"Robert," Ruth called to him softly.

He sighs gently then captures Ruth's gaze again.

"It is tradition," Robert whispered.

Ruth's heart leaped to her throat and held her breathe. She clung onto his blazer as Robert remained to embrace her at the arms. Without her jacket, Ruth began to feel the cold of winter prickle through her mauve sweater. A chill traveled from her shoulder blades to the small of her back, creating goosebumps. She then remembered the warm lights surrounding her. Realization struck her hard like a lightning bolt.

_Is it him I kissed? But, but it's platonic, right?_

Ruth felt she was hurled back in her dream. It's indeed cold like December snow, and the room is illuminated in a warm white glow. Only this time, it is so very much real. The instrumental _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _softly played in the background now. Robert stood so close to her that it is almost intimidating. The look in his eyes made Ruth tremble but pleasantly. It's anticipation coursing through her veins. The tips of his fingers ghost over the flesh of her cheek and jawline, creating goosebumps. She lightly breathes through parted lips, her eyes never leaving his. Ruth can see something changing in Robert's supposed cold gaze. There's warmth developing in his magnificent blues.

There is a brief, light silence between them as they stood beneath the mistletoe, yet it is disturbed.

"May I?" Robert whispered like a zephyr breeze.

She couldn't breathe then and trembled with eagerness.

_Oh, holy sweet baby Jesus, it's him! _Ruth inwardly squeals.

Ruth barely nods, softly whispering like a breeze herself. "You may."

Robert's fingertips trace from her chin, jaw then into her hairline, cupping Ruth's face. He holds her gaze as he bent and leans. Ruth slowly stood on the tips of her toes to gain height while gripping his blazer for balance. Both of their eyes close, centimeters from touching. That small gap closes when his lips brush Ruth's ever so lightly. It felt like a feather at first before his mouth molds perfectly with hers, kissing Ruth fully. It is short, sweet, and light even tasty from remnants of spiced eggnog on Robert's lips. She had to wonder when he drank such a scrumptious beverage.

He pulls back gently, stares into Ruth's eyes, and licks his lips. Ruth mimics to taste his breath on her mouth. She is quite taken aback at the sensation that is left behind after their first kiss. Something stuck out that both knew was there. Their platonic relationship is not what it seems. There is _defiantly_ chemistry here but are both afraid to speak. To be sure it wasn't a fluke, Robert leans into Ruth again and captures her lips. Ruth doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him down further and stood taller on her toes.

Ruth imagined if she were to _EVER_ kiss him, which Ruth thought would _never _happen, it would be timid and sloppy. Pennywise, well Robert, wouldn't know how to kiss a person. Except he took Ruth by surprise. It's not by any means chaotic laced with uncertainty. He knows what he's doing because holy sweet cannoli's Robert is a _magnificent_ kisser. His lips are surprisingly soft and full, conforming to Ruth's thin mouth perfectly. Their second kiss this evening is fervent and loving. They mirrored each other's movements fluidly like mated dolphins and hearts drummed rhythmically inside their chests.

She breathes through her nostrils and moans. Ruth would like to pull back and blush, but god help her, she is _enjoying _this. Her fingers played with small locks of his short hair while Robert's entangled in her lush waves. Ruth's toes cramped from the height difference and would like to set the flats of her feet down. She inched herself down, except Robert had other plans. His arms snake around her hips and gently hoists Ruth off her feet to dangle a foot off the ground. She makes a slight squeak from the movement but kept her mouth on his. They both breathed heavily, absolutely refusing to pull away.

_Oh, my god, it's not a fluke! Hot damn he's a magnificent kisser,_ Ruth to herself.

Ruth could be mistaken, but she could have sworn Robert grinned. A low rumbling groan fills Robert's chest, hugging Ruth tightly. He curves as Ruth arched, molding and fitting perfectly against him. He deepens the kiss with a slight angle of his head, even gently nips at Ruth's bottom lip. She gasps, giving Robert his opportunity. He slips his tongue in between her teeth and caresses the roof of her mouth, earning a light hum. His tongue is just like any other and not the long, doggy one Ruth seen on one rare instance. Although Ruth had to wonder what other areas he can reach with it. Just thought of it caused Ruth to moan loudly and followed his lead.

Compared to Ruth's kiss with Stan, she felt a spark with the boy. With Robert, though, Ruth has this wild inferno blazing in her stomach, and dare she say her loins. He got her motor running fiercely. A searing warmth even fills her heart as they remained lip-locked. Stan didn't do this to her. Ruth understands now. She simply had a crush on him. She developed a desire for the creature without even knowing it.

She realized something then. Pennywise, at the time, was agitated after they left Stan that day. Ruth recalls telling him that he is her number one, most dear friend. Yet, Ruth's first kiss was with Stan. Pennywise got Ruth to laugh and smile first, he was even the first person to hug her. They had a lot of first together. He should have got to kiss her, except Pennywise was robbed of that opportunity. That's why he was upset. Well, she's making up for it now. Ruth is still his first kiss.

For the longest time, they stood there underneath the mistletoe, enjoying their passionate kiss. Eventually, Robert slowly eases up and breaks it with a light smack. There was a slight sigh of disappointment from Ruth, which is understandable. Ruth was savoring the intimate moment with him. He was, too. Robert didn't want to stop, but they needed to catch a breath. He hugs her tightly and lays his head on Ruth's, breathing in deeply. Ruth's signature warm rose perfume filled his nostrils. He always liked that scent. Ruth is a kind, delicate flower, after all.

He shallowly gulps then opens his eyes the moment Ruth did. They stare briefly, not saying a word. Robert saw it, Ruth's infectious smile. The corners of her mouth spread wide, showing off her pearly whites with a shuddering sigh. He then saw tears, but they are not of sadness or anger. They are tears of pure joy.

Robert himself grins and not his usual creepy one either. He loves that smile of hers.

"Merry Christmas, Vivi," he whispers, his grin never faltering.

Ruth's smile broadens, lighting up the room more than the Christmas lights.

"I like it when you call me that," she whispers in return.

Robert toothily smiles, "Vivi."

She bites at her lower lip, blushing an intense pink. "Merry Christmas, Robby."

He is quick to capture her lips again for a searing kiss. Robert likes the way it rolls off her tongue. The kiss is relatively brief when Robert suddenly remembered another gift he has for her with a light hum. Ruth pouts, which Robert found _cute_. He grins then slowly sets Ruth back on her feet.

"I have one more gift for you," he whispers then steps away.

Ruth beams, watching him step towards the Christmas tree.

"Okay, what else could you have gotten for me other than this gorgeous display?"

Robert glances over his shoulder at her, "I would have to show you. Now close your eyes. I don't want to spoil this surprise for you."

From this short distance, Robert saw the excited gleam in her eyes. Ruth closes her eyes, grinning. He is quick to snatch the present. It made a sound, which Robert places a finger at his lips, shushing it.

Slowly, he returns to Ruth, who remained to have her signature bright grin. Robert took a moment to admire Ruth. She glows in the warm white light, her smile only made Ruth more mesmerizing. He stares for a long moment, mouth gaping. It felt as if he, Pennywise, is caught in his own deadlights. His first and only dear friend is absolutely stunning, something he already knew. Except, after seeing Ruth so happy because of him, she is a marvel, an absolute spectacle. Ruth is like a glamour only in human form.

He realized something then as Robert stared still. The creature in him is falling in love with Ruth. Yet, he is terrified to the core due to this realization. How did he develop such a complex emotion for a human girl?

"Pen?" Ruth's voice calls lightly, her eyes still closed.

Her small voice snapped Robert out of his head. He clears his throat then holds out the gift, grinning. Instead of having Ruth open her eyes, Robert urges the little present towards her face. It makes a cute little whine and licks at her nose. Of course, Ruth wasn't expecting it. Her eyes snap open and gasps. Her features light up even more and grin wildly. Robert proudly smirks as he held the rescued basset hound puppy, which wore a velvet red Christmas bow around its neck. Its little tail wagging fiercely that it created wind.

"Oh, my God, he's flipping adorable!" Ruth squeals excitedly.

She snatched the puppy from his hands and hugged him. The little guy yips and whines happily as it licked at her face, making Ruth giggle.

Robert watched the two, pride swelling in his chest at Ruth's happiness. He might be a big baddie with a taste for frightened children and takes pleasure in scaring them, but there is nothing more satisfying than seeing pure joy grace Ruth's features. Pennywise obtained a new desire in which gives him an abundance of confidence and strength, Ruth's happiness. Her presence alone provides him with unbelievable amounts of energy. He wonders why that is.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Pen! He's absolutely adorable. How did you get him?"

He smiles and rubs the puppy's ear. "I rescued him from the cold the other day. This daring little pup caused my meal to run away. I scared the boy as that…"

Robert doesn't get to finish when Ruth wraps the scarf that is around his neck in her hand and yanks him down. It caught him by surprise and nearly toppled over. The last thing Robert expected was Ruth's lips smashing against his. He grins excitedly and kisses Ruth for the _fourth_ time this evening.

Robert enjoys these moments with her. He wanted to kiss Ruth a long time ago. Pennywise planned on being her first kiss but was robbed of the opportunity. If it wasn't for Stan, he would have been Ruth's first kiss tonight, even though it is still his. The kiss doesn't get to last too long when the puppy yips and licks at their chins. Ruth groans before pulling away with a slight pout but smiles up at Robert.

"Hmm, is my goofy killer going soft on me?" Ruth whispers in wonder.

Robert deeply growls and wraps an arm around her waist. His eyes flashed gold, a predatory yet proud grin follows.

"He's still _very_…_much…_the same," he growls lowly while caressing Ruth's chin.

Ruth smiles in admiration with a gleam in her eyes. "That's good to hear. I don't want you to change too much on me. Even though I do like this side of you."

"I'm only like this with you, Ruth. You know that."

"I know," she replies softly while standing close with the puppy squirming happily. "But, you're still my goofy killer."

Robert glares softly then leans his head on hers with a content sigh. "I am, aren't I?"

Ruth responds with a hum then drew her hand away from his soft scarf while still smiling fondly at her dear companion.

"Now, what should we call this cute little guy?"

She motioned to the basset hound puppy and held him near her chest.

Robert grins at their new friend while rubbing the pup's ears then flicks his gaze on Ruth.

"I think you should name him."

Ruth thought about it briefly when she remembered her father singing to her as a baby. Rutherford is too long, and Ford doesn't seem to fit well.

"How about… Rutty."

Robert blinks and furrowed his brows. "Rutty?"

"Yeah, in memory of my father. Unless you have something else in mind."

"No, I'm fine with that. Although I was thinking along the lines of a horror-based name such as Oriok."

Ruth deadpans, "If I were to name him something from a horror movie, it would be a little easier than that. And isn't that the vampire in the 1922 German film _Nosferatu?"_

He grins proudly, "Right you are. Oh, what about Stripe?"

Ruth chuckles, "No, way, honey. We are not naming him after a gremlin. How about Freddy?"

Robert blows raspberries, "As in the crater-face dream killer, Freddy Krueger? Ha, no way!"

She pouts, "Rutty, it is."

"Oh, even better, Copper."

Ruth perks, "As in the doctor from _The Thing_?"

She looks down at the puppy, smirking with a hum. "Copper, I think it fits."

"Don't get me wrong, I like Rutty. It just kind of comes off as ready."

"Hmm, you're right. Copper is a good name, especially since my father has the same hair color as me."

Robert grins, "There we go."

Ruth mirrors with a flush of color sweeping across her cheeks before yawning. Robert quickly notes it's getting late, Christmas is arriving soon anyway.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed. Christmas is tomorrow anyway."

She nods in agreement and yawns again. "Okay, but I do have one request."

Robert moves past her but beckons Ruth to turn with him. He nods in the direction of a semi-lit corner of the room. "Already got it covered."

Ruth turned to the corner and saw her mattress tucked snuggly near the wall. There are several thick blankets to shelter her from the cold and a couple of pillows. She even noticed her nightclothes neatly folded on her bed. Ruth then saw a brand-new fluffy plum purple robe hanging nicely over a chair.

She smiles gently, then glances up at him, "How did you know I was going to ask?"

"I know you too well, Ruth," he replies with a smile. "I'll leave the room for you to change. Let me know when you are ready."

Robert then started for the door while Ruth watched him leave, smirking. "Are you planning on staying with me tonight, Penny Pen?"

He regards Ruth with an excited grin that sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "I fully planned on it."

Ruth flashes him a smile, blushing madly. She watched him leave the room then lightly bounced on her feet. Her grin from earlier resurfaced from the searing warmth enveloping her heart. Robert, ahem Pennywise, is doing something to her Ruth never thought possible. His gesture in bringing Christmas into their home and getting her a stray puppy as a gift filled Ruth with joy, a burst of life. Ruth is beginning to feel the one emotion she never felt before, love.

She is quick to change into her form-fitting flannel pajamas, even left some buttons undone to show some skin. Not like anything is going to happen tonight mind you. Ruth made a quick rap at the door to signal Robert that she was ready then headed for the mattress. Copper trotted over before Robert entered the room wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a somewhat clingy long-sleeved shirt. She glances over at him only to turn away just as fast upon seeing the conformed top. Ruth opts not to say anything as she crawled to the side near the wall. Robert quickly followed then ushered Ruth over to settle in his arms, cuddling with wide grins. After they settled close, little Copper nestled himself atop Robert's chest with a light happy groan.

Robert glances down at the pup then at Ruth, his smile never leaving his lips. "Goodnight, Vivi," he whispers softly.

Ruth hums appreciatively, snuggling closer while grinning. "Goodnight, Pen."

Before drifting off to sleep, they seal their new dynamic with one last kiss for the night.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, the duo woke to a pleasant surprise. White virgin snow laid on the ground, which reached their shines. It's enough snow to build a fort, if they so desired, and a snowman. Pennywise is doing just that after gawking at the pristine, glittery white powder for ten minutes.

She glances up at him, who is having fun rolling a giant snowball for the base, which is a cute sight at an inhuman speed. Despite the silver suit, his wild orange hair stood against the white, including the red markings on his face. Ruth smiled fondly at him as she loaded her polaroid camera with film. She is quick in reloading then snaps a photo of Pennywise placing a medium-sized ball for his snowman. With a wave of her hand, Ruth peers down at the shot and grins.

_Perfect! Maybe I should be a photographer and an artist,_ Ruth concluded with enthusiasm.

She glances over her shoulder into the house to eye the room of which her and Pennywise, aka Robert, laid last night. Upon waking, Ruth excitedly rushed over to the Christmas tree to open her gifts. Reggie got her a new charcoal and graphite set, along with a sketchbook. Victor found the LP for Blue Öyster Cult's _Agents of Fortune_ Ruth was looking for, along with Paula Abdul's _Forever Your Girl_, and the _Saturday Night Fever_ Motion Picture Album. Henry, surprisingly enough, got Ruth an exceptionally nice pocketknife with a curly maple handle.

Ruth loves her presents from the boys. She was especially surprised by an unexpected gift from Mike. She might contact him later so they can talk. Mike deserves to know what's going on now, right? He earned it, at least. Except Ruth is still very much wary of him. Mike's Christmas gift was her own copy _Of Mice and Men_, along with _Donovan's Brain_. Her two favorite novels. The card he left told Ruth that he is keeping his promise to keep her safe. Mike even figured out that she is hiding at the Neibolt House. She's not exactly happy about that but is somewhat glad he's trying to regain her trust, even though it is futile.

The Christmas present, Pennywise, got her was the best out of the five of them. Surprising her the way he did with Christmas lights and tree, a passionate mistletoe kiss, and bringing in a stray puppy as a pet for her was an absolute first. Pennywise did say he will do just about anything to ensure her happiness. If he takes the initiative to make her smile, then Ruth should do the same. Ruth would like to be the first to make him smile. She even has an idea on how to do that, too.

She sets her camera, along with the polaroid shot, aside. With a grin, Ruth stoops low and goes on the prowl.

Pennywise hums lightly to himself as he set the last and smaller snowball atop for his snowman. He stood back with hands balled at his hip to admire his work so far with an approving nod and hum.

"Perfect. Hey, Ruth! Are you getting …?"

He doesn't get to finish the question when a generously sized snowball smashed into his face. The impact startled him, which knocked Pennywise backward and plops into the snow with a grunt. Because the ground is thick and deep, his body formed a perfect imprint of him. Pennywise spews the soft white powder from his mouth, lightly growling. He then hears a light laugh, not several feet away from him.

Pennywise perks from the sound, his signature grin surfacing. _Oh, now there is a first._

"Are you going to answer back? Or did I take out my big goofy killer with one hit?" Ruth questions as she formed a ball in her palms.

She saw him bolt up and geared herself to thrust a snowball at him again when a burst of cold collided into her face. Ruth makes a surprised oomph of a grunt and falls back. She, too, creates a perfect imprint from the deep snow. Upon realizing he threw a snowball, ignited something in her. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and a wide jovial grin surfaced.

"How's that for an answer?" Pennywise questions with a wild grin.

Ruth sat up from which she fell and hurled a couple in his direction. They whirl past him as he dodged sideways, his enormous feet sinking in the deep snow. As the clown is not accustomed to walking in this kind of weather, he stumbles with his arms flaying beside him to keep balance. Ruth seizes an opportunity to chuck a couple at Pennywise's tottering form. One bursts in a cloud of white at his shoulder while the second zooms past his red nose. She saw him grin before falling forward with a plop.

She can only laugh while running towards him. Her feet sink as well, but Ruth has run through the snow before. Her feet made a powdery crunch beneath her as she skillfully rushed at Pennywise with a handful of snow in her palms. Ruth tugs at his puffy collar back and shoves her ammo down his suit.

The moment the coldness from the ground reached his skin, Pennywise jerked upright with a shocked grimace. "YEOW, wow that's cold!"

Ruth can only laugh and trudged through the snow while scooping and forming balls into her now wet gloved palms. Her fingers are frozen despite them being covered, her nose, along with her cheeks are a fierce red from the bitter cold. Ruth saw Pennywise morph into his Robert form after getting over his shock and ran after her with difficulty, at first.

She squeals in delight when Ruth saw the glimmer in his eyes and hurled several snowballs at her, only to miss. Ruth joyfully laughs as she ran and gathered ammo. She thrusts a couple herself, which Ruth nailed him in the chest and in the head. A fine dusting of snow coated his dark hair and melted on the side of his face. Ruth then hears him burst into laughter. That's a first for her, she got him to laugh. She caught him rushing after her, but Ruth is quicker to dodge his arms, along with the fistful of snow. He lightly throws the powdery substance at her, earning a giggle from her lips. Robert reaches for Ruth, only to come up short when she darts out of his reach. He is quick to follow.

As they had their impromptu playful snowball fight, Pennywise couldn't help but wonder who Ruth really is. She is doing something to him, which he never thought possible. Ruth is drawing something natural out of him, and that is accepting love from a child. Except, Ruth is not just an ordinary child with a horrible past. She is turning into a gorgeous young woman who is growing stronger despite the struggles. Her threatening Beverly showed him Ruth can stoop to extreme levels. She was remorseful but felt invigorated. He can also see something beginning to surface deep within her core, and it's a light source that Pennywise is attracted to. He couldn't tell if it is her soul regaining life or his presence is providing Ruth a purpose. It's hard to know at this point. All Pennywise knows is that Ruth is a constant factor in everything he does now.

He stops thinking of what Ruth could be and refocused his attention on catching her. She has zoomed past him several times while he was in his head and laughing. Her joyful mirth always seemed to give him energy. Robert felt a burst of it then lunges for her. He succeeds by snatching Ruth from behind, who rightfully squeals in delight and giggles. Robert intended to whirl her around and embrace Ruth, except Robert, had lost his footing. He falls sideways to the ground with Ruth in tow. She rolls onto her back, laughing, while he spun atop of her, chuckling himself.

Ruth breathed heavily from all the running she did to avoid him, even Robert panted. He gently situated himself over her, smiling broadly. Robert leans then captures her lips as if it were normal for him to do. Ruth didn't seem to object. In fact, her hands grasped onto his shoulders to balance him and moved with him. Ruth moans softly in his mouth and hooks a leg at his knee, drawing him close. Robert couldn't help but groan and laid against her with his fingers touching Ruth's forehead.

Like last night, the two of them moved fluidly and kissed fervently in the snow. They didn't care if the damp coldness seeped into their clothes. All they wanted was to taste one another and feel their racing hearts drum within their chests. Ruth cups his jaw and moans pleasurably from Robert's hand gingerly grasping her leg and drew it at his waist. She can hear the snow shift as his leg glides forward to keep her in place. Her body reacts with an arch and embraces him around his back. Ruth's gloved fingers roved around the material, feeling the tautness of his muscles. Robert surprisingly moans from a sensation soaring down his spine, which in turn made him kiss Ruth harder. His tongue darts in her small mouth, Ruth follows suit, which they end up battling for dominance. He knew when it went a little too far when Ruth arches her back, pressing herself at his chest, and lightly bucks her hip.

Robert groans and breathes sharply through his nose, kissing Ruth slowly this time before gently pulling away. He locks his gaze on hers, seeing no disappointment or a cute pout. Apparently, Ruth figured she took a step in a direction in which he didn't want to go yet. It is true to a degree, but deep down, Robert wanted to. He can very quickly lose himself and just take Ruth right here. Except, he knew it is much too soon to even consider a more physical and intimate relationship with her. They've only just started. Only what did they initiate? He knows their platonic dynamic shifted last night, but what did it become now?

He sighs while staring down at Ruth, mesmerized still at the beauty beneath him. Her fair, creamy skin glowed from the winter sun, the pink in her lips seemed redder, and the color in her cheeks made Ruth look like Snow White, only with brilliant ginger hair. Ruth's lush and velvety smooth locks splayed underneath her head like waving flames against the white.

"Winter fire," Robert whispers suddenly while running his fingers through Ruth's gorgeous hair.

She softly grins up at him, "Isn't that from Ben's poem?"

"It is," he paused briefly and gazes into her hazel eyes. "But I understand the analogy, though. Your hair is stark in contrast to the white beneath you. Whereas mine, you're the light of which pierces the bitter cold darkness of my world. You're beautiful."

Ruth bit at her lower lip as a fierce pink swept her cheeks and nose, smirking. Without second-guessing of what she was doing, Ruth sat up slightly and presses her lips against his lovingly. Robert doesn't object since he's kissing her back with equal fervor.

They laid in the snow, lightly making out for the second time this morning, and they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Well, maybe. Someone stumbled on the scene and couldn't help but rudely disturb them.

"Hmm, looks like the mistletoe worked," a voice that belongs to Belch replies in amusement.

Robert slowly stopped kissing Ruth and pulls away much to her disappointment. She pouts up at him while he stared with a light smirk and caressed her cheek. He sighs softly then laid his forehead on hers, ignoring their audience.

"Yeah, it sure seems like it. Get a room you two, jeez," Henry's voice follows in mild disgust.

"Nah, let them stay like that. Oh, as a matter of fact," Victor voices.

Victor is quick to snatch Ruth's camera to take a picture of the two for a keepsake. He saw from the corner of his eye the photo Ruth took earlier and couldn't help but frown. He saw the clown of which is Pennywise lifting a big snowball atop the other with a gleeful smile. Victor stared at the photo for a moment, really just zoning in on the eyes. He remembers seeing gold eyes staring at him from when Victor left Ruth's house on the night of her birthday. Those are the same ones.

His brows furrowed then turned his attention on Ruth and Robert. He positioned the camera to snap a photo of the cute pair and snatches the snapshot. Victor waves the picture in his hand, then glances down at it. He grins at the adorable scene of the two but couldn't help put two and two together. Robert is continuously near her and is extremely protective of his female companion. That's when it dawned on him. The clown in the picture is the same person that is with Ruth now.

How he knows for sure? It's the grin in both photos. Robert is not who he seems to be. A little disturbed at his findings, he pockets the picture for the time being until Victor can speak with Ruth in private about it. He now wants to know the truth, and Victor is going to get it out of them one way or another.


	28. Author's Let's Take A Peek

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all having a marvelous week so far. I'm pulling a Talking The Walk Dead and providing an exclusive sneak peek of what is to come in the upcoming chapter. I usually don't do this, but I felt like sharing. I am currently working Ch. 23 and 24 at the same time, while also streamlining the last two, possibly three chapters before I conclude this story of mine.

I know a lot of the last chapters are primarily focused on Ruth and her relationship with Pennywise, who, of course, is mostly Robert "Bob" Gray or "Robby," to Ruth, but it's for a reason. It's during this gap before the epic conclusion in IT Chapter One, which adds to the original storyline by one year, on how the two get close. These are the aftermath chapters back from Ch. 14 of Ruth maturing into the world with the obstacles she has to face, including relationship woes. But it's also about Ruth finding her true self without labels attached to her name and purpose going forward.

I promise you, the main movie storyline characters will return.

In the meantime, enjoy this incredibly short snippet of Chapter 23 and the last update for 2019. Happy New Year, everyone! :)

* * *

Ruth dangerously glares at Victor, her nose profusely bleeding. They can hear voices coming in from behind them, and neither are prepared.

Victor gaps helplessly, struggling to find the words to apologize.

"Don't say a _fucking_ word," Ruth enunciates with a low snarl.

Her deepened voice frightened him. He's seen Ruth angry before but never like this. Her vicious expression alone made Victor shrink back into the stove in fear. Her hazel eyes darkened with rage, and the corners of her lips tightened. It is a look that could kill, and it seems she is on the verge of doing just that.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Belch inquired as he, Henry, and Robert entered the room.

Victor watched in horror when with a flip of a switch, Ruth feigned an innocent exterior with ease. He shook violently when Victor realized how much of Jordan laid dormant in Ruth's anger.

"I just wanted to personally thank Victor for the gifts he got me, is all."

Ruth turned to regard the others with an innocent smile and a bloody nose.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Belch exclaimed at the sight of blood.

"It's just a bloody nose. I get nosebleeds every so often if my sinuses are dry. Robert, can I get your help, please?"

Victor saw Ruth snatch the two photos and stuffed them in back pockets of her jeans. His stomach plummets from the sickening thought of her informing her newly acquired boyfriend of what he discovered. Victor is now beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have said anything. The glare she gave him before rushing off is warning enough.

_Aw hell, I'm in deep shit now,_ Victor thought nervously.


	29. An Unwanted Discovery

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all are having a good week so far. Sorry, it took me a while to update. I've been going back and forth with this chapter and 24, along with several scenes for later chapters. So now, I have five in total to finish instead of four. I'm now hoping to finish by March or April.

I know the last Update was a tease, considering how short it was. This chapter picks up from where we left off when Victor finds the polaroid but earlier. You get to see things from his perspective.

05/11/20 Update: I went back and fixed a couple of things. I even reverted to the original content for a particular scene.

Anyway, enjoy the read, and reviews are always appreciated! :)

* * *

It's undoubtedly bright this Christmas morning. The fresh snow on the ground seemed to glow whiter than it should, especially when the sun is partially hidden from clouds. It made Victor think of the Black Sabbath song, "Snowblind." Not in the literal sense of him getting high on cocaine kind of thing, though. It's just that the bright snow is blinding him.

Against the white, he can see the dark Neibolt House on their approach. Walking here took forever, but its better than having Belch's Trans-Am stuck in a ditch somewhere or worse. The yin-yang of black and white has a strange harmony. If it had dazzling Christmas lights, it would seem surreal. A place like Neibolt shouldn't be adorned with innocence, such as multi-colored lightbulbs or virgin white snow. Yet here he is, the house of where Ruth lives and with a guy who seems more intimidating than anything else.

Victor sighs heavily as he, Henry, and Belch, ascended the front steps. Henry could have knocked to announce their presence but opted not to. They all heard Ruth giggling, along with Robert, which is strangely masculine. Their brows furrow from the strange guffaw coming from the male but are relieved someone is having fun this morning. Their Christmas is mediocre at best, but it is well worth knowing Ruth's is better than any other year before this.

"I guess they decided to have a snowball fight," Henry states, then entered the dark house.

Belch followed after him but is quick to push in front. He wants to see if his planted mistletoe worked.

Victor watched the two go on ahead of him. He stood in the foyer glancing around briefly then towards the room they had decorated three days ago. He remembers the conversation he and the guys had with Robert. It was strange seeing the tall young man excited about doing something for Ruth. Mind you, Victor likes Ruth, too, but he would not go above and beyond for her. In fact, Victor wouldn't go to the extreme of falling for the pretty girl. Yes, he, Henry, and Belch are helping in keeping Ruth hidden from the public eye but have grown tired of it. Well, maybe he and Henry are, he's not sure about Belch, though. They're close like siblings, so Belch probably enjoys helping her still. There were a few occasions where they were almost caught here. Of course, since those times, the boys are careful now in visiting Ruth whenever possible.

Since they resumed their usual schedule, all three are still extremely wary of Ruth. They firmly believe it has something to do with this Robert guy. Granted, the slightly older adult and Ruth get along quite well and are extremely friendly. During his visits with Ruth, Victor has noticed something not so ordinary about her. Ruth's mannerisms and maturity level have improved immensely. It's scary, honestly. This is a side neither of the guys is used to seeing. Before meeting Robert, Ruth was charming but timid with trust issues. For good reasons, though. Now, it seems Ruth has turned into a person who is perceptive, calculating, and unpredictable. Ruth has even developed a playfulness that they find strange and a little cunning. Victor suspects it has something to do with her roommate, Robert.

Victor also has a suspicion there is something not right about her companion. The guy is intimidating and creepy. He does not like the guy _at all_. Of course, Victor won't directly say this to Ruth. She'll most likely do something that would cause significant harm to him. Ruth does have a temper if provoked. He has this gut feeling that the adult is molding Ruth into a person they don't recognize anymore. Thinking about it, even more, Victor noticed this change before Ruth murdered Jordan out of self-defense.

To get the answers he needs, Victor would have to pull Ruth aside and figure out who Robert really is.

"Hmm, looks like the mistletoe worked," Victor hears Belch say once he stepped on the back porch.

Victor snaps out of his thoughts to peek around the corner, barely seeing anything.

"Yeah, it sure seems like it. Get a room you two, jeez." Henry replied in mild disgust and started towards the naked snowman.

Victor finally came to the back porch and saw the pair ignoring their presence. He smirked at the two when Victor noticed the way they looked at each other. They both seemed surreally happy and content.

"Nah, let them stay like that. Oh, as a matter of fact," Victor replies, then stoops to grab Ruth's camera.

Ruth, a while ago, got into photography and is taking snapshots of her best moments as keepsakes. Victor firmly believes it's a terrific idea. Not only is art an outlet for her, but it's also a career worth striving for other than a robust and healthy relationship with a supportive male by her side. Apparently, Robert is that guy since the two have this strange look of longing in their gazes.

When Victor stooped to snatch the camera, he noticed a polaroid from the corner of his eye. At first, he was going to ignore it, but something caught Victor's attention. There are tuffs of wild ginger hair against the white, along with bright red markings. Curious, Victor analyzed the photo with a critical eye. The composition is not what intrigued him in the first place or the lighting. It's the subject.

_I've seen those eyes before_, Victor thought as he looked closely at the chalk-white figure's golden orbs.

He recalls seeing these bright golden eyes staring at him from behind Ruth at her old place. Victor was startled by them as they appeared menacing and were watching him like a predator.

Victor furrows his brows then glances over at Ruth and Robert, who is still laying in the snow and whispering amongst themselves with conspiring grins. They don't notice him watching or the fact Henry and Belch are altering the snowman by placing rounded snowballs as breasts on the torso.

He rolls his eyes at them with a corner of his mouth, quirked up. Victor glances back at Ruth and takes a photo of the unusually cute couple who are kissing again. He noticed Robert's hand gliding beneath Ruth's sweater, which ultimately made the boy uncomfortable. Victor is sure they are only doing this to get under his skin. It's working, too, because they are getting _really_ into it. Plus, the sounds they're making are no joke either.

_Good grief. Henry is right, those two need to get a room. Jeez,_ Victor mused to himself while fanning the polaroid.

Upon glancing at the fully developed shot, Victor's eyes narrow despite his grin. Slowly, he is putting his findings together. He knows Robert is awfully protective of Ruth and seems to continuously be near her. If Victor recalls correctly, whoever he saw at Ruth's old place was behind her and had a watchful eye on him, along with Ruth. He then noticed the smile. His photo of Robert and Ruth's of this clown have identical gleeful grins.

It hit him like a freight train, the clown in the picture _is_ Robert. How is that even possible? Victor wished he knew. All he knows is that Victor is disturbed by his findings. He shoves the polaroid into his back pocket then started towards Ruth and Robert, who remained lost in a passionate frenzy.

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up. You're melting the snow," Victor replies upon approach.

They stop at his request, which Ruth snaps a dangerous glare at him. Victor doesn't back off. In fact, he's sure he'll receive more in the next five minutes.

"Sorry, but your heavy make-out session is making me uncomfortable."

Ruth pauses for dramatic effect before a strange smile graced her lips. Honestly, it unnerved him.

"That is the point. You shouldn't have intruded on us."

The tone in Ruth's voice sounded playful and sweet yet cunning, which only furthered Victor's uneasiness.

"We'll keep that in mind next time. Besides, we only came by to see how the surprise went."

Ruth's grins changes within seconds upon mentioning the Christmas surprise. "It was absolutely perfect! A marvelous gesture. Thank you so much for decorating our home."

_Wait, their home?_

He glances over at the dark and brooding Neibolt House. Victor felt a chill run down his spine, and it wasn't from the bitter cold. He regards Ruth again, trying his best not to show the apprehension in his gaze. Victor then noticed Robert staring at him with this odd gleam in his eyes.

Victor steps back with a frown.

_Okay, this guy is definitely creepy,_ Victor thought.

"Huh yeah, you're welcome," Victor mutters then looks over at Henry and Belch.

They have taken the liberty in making a sexy snow woman and is adorning it with Ruth's lilac scarf, which apparently fell off earlier. To add on to their immaturity, they playfully swoon over the white shapely and busty figure.

"Just so you know, the nimrods over there made your snowman a girl."

Robert bolts up, leaving the warmth of Ruth's body with an aggravated frown.

"Hey! What in the name of the Crimson King are you loggerheads doing with my snowman?" He bellows with hands balled at his sides like a child having a tantrum.

Oblivious to the strange name, Ruth and Victor snickered at Robert's childlike antics.

"Finishing your snowman dude, well, girl. Ain't she pretty?" Belch responds with a goofy grin.

Robert groans then stood to his feet. He held his hands behind him, hiding something that only Ruth and Victor can see.

"_Ain't_ is not in the English dictionary, you ignoramus. And for your information, I was in the middle of building him when my darling Ruth started a snowball war with me."

Henry blew raspberries, "Pfft, your _darling_ Ruth? She ain't no," Henry doesn't get to finish when a snowball slams into his groin.

He makes a caw of a grunt and doubles over.

"Ahh, right in the nut sack," Henry groaned then collapsed into the snow.

Belch laughs hysterically at the fallen ring leader before a blast of cold and white powder burst in his mouth, muffling his voice. The impact caused him to fall backward, grunting upon landing in the snow.

Both Victor and Ruth laugh at the two while Robert lumbered forwards with more ammo in his hands.

"Vandalize my snowman, why don't you. Eat frozen rain, cretins!"

Ruth and Victor burst into a fit of giggles as Robert, who chased after Henry and Belch to hurl huge snowballs, face plants into the ground. After he got up, they watched as the two boys and the tall adult commenced in a snowball war themselves.

Victor chuckles lightly then glances down at Ruth, who is smiling fondly at Robert. He sees the pink in her cheeks grow redder when she touched her lips since they tingled still.

"Hey, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Ruth turns her attention on him, brows furrowing.

"You brought some with you?"

"Yeah, they're sitting on the table."

"Wouldn't they be cold by now? I know you didn't drive here."

"Eh, consider them chocolate milk then. Come on now."

He is quick to turn heel and head inside where it's warmer, leaving Ruth observing him.

Once inside the decent sized kitchen, well what should be a kitchen, Victor stood by the stove. He looks around briefly while fidgeting with his fingers. Victor is not sure what to expect with the conversation they're about to have. He only had a short minute when Ruth came in and removed her jacket.

She glances down at the table then at Victor.

"I had a feeling you didn't bring hot chocolate to share. If you wanted to talk, you could have said so," Ruth says while tidying up her hair.

"I could, but then you would be suspicious."

Ruth resolves herself to not say anything, only analyzed him.

He sighs heavily then regards Ruth with a deep frown.

"What's going on, Ruth?"

She appeared startled but cocked her head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been the same since before everything went downhill for you. I almost feel like there's something off about you now."

"I'm still the same Victor, only improved. Consider me, Ruth 2.0," she jokes lightly.

Victor doesn't laugh, though. "Very funny, Ruth. Come on now, what's going on? And just who or what is that guy?"

Her brows knit close. "What are you talking about? And who are you referring to here?"

Victor heaves a sigh, then fishes out the two polaroid's and slaps them on the wooden table.

"Robert, who is he really? Well, what is he?"

Ruth remained calm as she stared at the photos. She inwardly smiled at the picture Victor took since he caught an intimate moment between her and Robert. They do look cute together if Robert were an actual human being. Simultaneously, though, Ruth is freaking out. She set her photograph aside for Victor to see.

_Oh, shit and Shinola!_

"I don't know what you're insinuating here, but Robert is a human being like us."

Victor rolled his eyes and shoved the two photos directly in front of her.

"I'm not buying it, Ruth. Who on this planet could have the same smile as him?"

"You need to lighten up, Vic. Besides, what makes you think he is any different?"

"I've seen those gold eyes before!" Victor shouts, shoving the polaroid's at Ruth still.

Ruth stares, "Where?"

"At your old place. Well, what used to be your house since you burned it down several months ago. The night we came to rescue you on your birthday, I saw someone standing behind you with gold eyes watching me leave. Granted, they were glowing then, but I swear to you, Robert has the same colored eyes."

She heaves a sigh then glares at the photos with a critical eye. There is no mistaking it. Robert, aka Pennywise, has the same eye color and grin in each photo. How Victor figured this out on his own? Ruth wished she knew. All Ruth knows is to not let this bother her right now. She will figure out what to do with him to keep the numbskull from talking about his findings.

"Hmm, I don't see it."

Victor threw his hands in the air, groaning. "Seriously! For crying out loud, Ruth, it is clear as day!"

"Sorry, but I don't see what you're seeing. Now stop being so dramatic, and let's go have some fun in the snow."

Victor regards her now with a scowl, "You're lying."

She rolls her eyes.

"For the last time, you numbskull, Robert is human just like us. Now leave it alone."

Ruth brushes the subject off by starting toward the back porch.

Victor stares at her back, thinking about how to go about this now. It came rather quickly.

"You've been acting differently since you met this weirdo, Ruth."

She stops at the other end of the table, her back stiffening, and neck cracks.

"Careful, Victor," Ruth warns in a hushed, deepened whisper.

"Actually wait, you're not the same Ruth I know after you nearly got run over by that damned truck. Did you meet this freak after the black boy? If so, it would explain a lot of your strange behavior as of late."

Ruth's eyes darkened then turned sharply on her heels to approach him with her hands balled at the sides.

"Watch it," she growls with hostility.

Victor smirks, he struck a chord. "Are you being protective of him for a reason? Is this creepo of a clown, Robert, the one who slaughtered Jonathan? Do know, I can and will go to the police about him when I'm able."

Ruth stepped further, forcing Victor back an inch.

"I'm warning you, Victor. I don't care if you detest Robert, but you _do not_ speak illy of him in front of me. Press your luck any further, I will make you wish you were nothing but a thought."

He didn't like the sound of her threat, nor did he like the way her hazel eyes glimmered dangerously. Something is defiantly not right about her, which only frightened Victor even more. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and scared, Victor reacts in a way he shouldn't have. He thrust a fist at her and strikes Ruth's mouth and nose. She yelps and backs away from him, bumping into the table behind her with a grunt. He watched her for a brief second when Victor realized what he had done.

"Oh shit! Fuck, Ruth, I'm so," Victor starts to apologize.

Ruth snaps her gaze on him, taken aback that he had struck her even... _confused_. She pulls her hand away, glancing down to see dark crimson liquid on her fingers. Her breath stalls from the sight then slowly regarded Victor again, gaping slightly.

He stares as fear gripped him at his throat like a vice. Victor never considered the consequences after punching Ruth. It was a reflex, a defense, and he's about to receive punishment. The look Ruth shot at him is evidence enough.

"Did you seriously just strike me?" Ruth growls.

"I'm really sorry," Victor begun only to stop.

Ruth dangerously glares at him, her nose bleeding profusely, and shoulders squared. They can hear voices coming in from behind them, and neither is prepared to answer questions.

Victor gaps helplessly, struggling to find the words to apologize. He glances from her to the hallway of which leads to the back porch nervously. His mouth opens to say something but couldn't.

"Don't say a _fucking_ word," Ruth enunciates with a low, menacing snarl.

Her deepened voice startled him. He's seen Ruth angry before but never like this. Her vicious expression alone made Victor shrink back into the stove in fear. Her hazel eyes darkened with rage, and the corners of her lips tightened. It is a look that could kill, and it seems she is on the verge of doing just that.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Belch inquired as he, Henry, and Robert entered the room covered in powdery white snow.

Victor watched in horror when with a flip of a switch, Ruth feigned an innocent exterior with ease. He shook violently when Victor realized how much of Jordan laid dormant in Ruth's anger. She could very well be much worse than her mother if Ruth just terrified him into submission just seconds ago.

_Holy Shinola! Who is she?_

"I just wanted to personally thank Victor for the gifts he got me, is all."

Ruth turned to regard the others with an innocent smile and a bloody nose.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Belch exclaimed at the sight of blood.

"It's just a bloody nose. I get nosebleeds every so often if my sinuses are dry. Robert, can I get your help, please?"

Victor saw Ruth snatch the two photos and stuffed them in the back pockets of her jeans. His stomach plummets from the sickening thought of her informing her newly acquired boyfriend of what he discovered. Victor is now beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have said anything. The glare she gave him before rushing off is warning enough.

_Aw hell, I'm in deep shit now,_ Victor thought nervously.

"Whoa, Vic," Henry called to him.

He hums in acknowledgment.

"You don't look so good. You alright?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, yeah, I'm good. Get the cards out. Let's play some Blackjack."

* * *

"Ow," Ruth yelps slightly.

"Sorry."

Robert whispers, compressing her small nostrils with a towel to stop the bleeding. He watched Ruth while brushing strands of hair from her eyes. Robert then caught sight of the purple bruise at the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't know sinuses caused bruises," he states sarcastically.

"I didn't know that either," she jokes.

Robert removes the towel to glare at her, frowning.

"Are you seriously laughing about this?"

Ruth shrugs, avoiding eye contact with him. His closeness is causing a burning inferno to resonate deep within her abdomen. She can even feel her pulse quicken.

"It's either that or scream."

"I would prefer neither. Now how exactly did this happen, Ruth?"

She heaves a sigh through her nose, which was a wrong move since Ruth blew blood and trailed down her face again.

"Gah, damnit."

It's Robert's turn to sigh. "Silly girl, lean forward."

Ruth moaned and followed his instructions. Her head rests on his chest while letting him tend to the bloody nose. Ruth closed her eyes as she felt the start of a headache. She hates getting punched at, especially when it triggers memories from when her uncle Jonathan was around. He always seemed to strike Ruth in the head or face, and they were painful, too. The night she was backhanded because of the cookies is a good example. Him yanking at her hair is another. While Victor's punch hurt, it is not near as bad, though.

"Victor," she replies nasally.

_Oh, god, I sound like a freaking chipmunk,_ Ruth thought to herself.

She can feel Robert's fingers tighten, which begun to hurt and made her eyes water.

"Ow, um, Pen, you're hurting me."

"Oops, sorry," she heard him mutter quickly then lessened his grip. "_Victor_ did this to you?"

Ruth breathed through her mouth, "Yes."

"Why would he strike you, Ruth? You best answer before I go out there and murder the little shit."

"Let go of my nose, and I will explain. I don't want to sound like Alvin the Chipmunk here."

Strangely enough, Robert snorts from the reference and removes the towel.

"You mean the cartoon rodent dressed in red and wearing a stupid cap?"

Ruth smiles, "Yep, that's the one."

She moves back a little to rest against the sink and stare at his muscular chest. Ruth is only a mere inch away from Robert's towering frame, which is driving her wild. The downstairs bathroom is small. They can barely fit since it's a one-person powder room, but Ruth kind of likes it, though. Having Robert, well Pennywise, this close provided a strange, welcoming warmth in her heart _and_ in other areas as well.

When Ruth glances up at him, she is startled to feel his warm lips lightly press at her nose and corner of her mouth. She grew rigid from his touch and has an awed expression. Inwardly, Ruth is squealing in sheer delight.

"What was that for?" She wonders softly.

He smiled gently against her cheek, pecking light kisses at Ruth's mouth.

"Kissing to make them feel better," Robert whispers, his breath ghosting over her skin.

If Ruth could keel backward, she would. This is by far the sweetest gesture Robert has ever done for her. He's done a lot of things, but this is second to the top of the list. Instead, she grins madly as a deep flush swept along her cheeks and nose. Strangely, Ruth felt a delightful tingle as Robert continued kissing her. She doesn't even feel or taste blood on her skin anymore.

"They're feeling much better now, thank you, Robby."

He pleasantly groans before pulling away and gazes at her. She saw it then. A light blush swept across his cheeks, and he looks cute with the little color on his fair skin. Ruth smiles fondly before clearing her throat and try speaking about what happened. She is sure Victor told Henry and Belch his side of the story. Except, for some odd reason, Ruth believes he kept his findings to himself. Although she doesn't want to take a chance of him foiling her dreams of being with Pennywise for the rest of his one-year here. They only have eight more months to go anyway. She wants to make his time here worthwhile.

"Hum about Victor," Ruth started in a whisper.

"Oh, uh, right."

"Did you forget already?" Ruth questions with a grin.

"Only because you distracted me."

She giggles, leaning back a little further.

"You allow yourself to get distracted, Penny Pen. This," Ruth starts as she pointed at her faint bruise.

"Was from Victor striking me for whatever reason. I-I'm guessing I had another episode."

Robert stared for a moment, considering something. "You blacked out again?"

"Unfortunately. I guess, maybe I was a little too threatening when Victor was speaking disrespectfully about you."

Robert's brows furrow, "Why would he?"

"He believes you're the reason I appear different to him, which I don't think I am."

"No, you are different, Ruth. Except I see it in a good way," Robert admits.

Ruth smiles, "Thank you, but that is part of the reason why Victor struck me. He wanted me to fess up about you."

A brow quirk upwards. "Huh, fess up?"

With a long, steady sigh and crossing her arms, Ruth answers calmly. "He knows."

Robert stares for a moment, his brows now knitting close. "Knows what?"

With a light huff, she pulls the two photos from her pocket and presented them to him.

"Apparently, Vic saw the photo of you in your clown form."

"So, there's nothing to be worried about," Robert replies casually while gazing at the photo with a smirk. "Great shot, by the way."

Ruth blinks and tilts her head with a slight grin. "Thank you, but take a closer look at the photos, Pen. What looks the same in each?"

With a skew of his lips, he scrutinizes the two snapshots. Robert then took notice of his smile. His smirk drops, deadpanning slightly. "Oh."

"You have the same cute goofy grin in both photos. Apparently, Victor is not as dumb as he looks if he was able to determine who you were just from your smile."

Robert scuffs with a roll his shoulder, "He recognized me by my smile, big deal. I'm telling you, kitten, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh? I shouldn't, huh? It's not just your smile, though. He recognized your eyes."

A little disturbed at what she's pointing out, Robert took another look. His eyes are golden orange in color while in his Pennywise form. He then noticed there are the same in his current transformation. His grin, of course, is very much the same, as well. Robert does have an unusual yet unique smile and eye color. So, for Victor to recognize him because of these two traits is undoubtedly concerning.

He frowns and sighs, "How could he have known who I was just by recognizing my smile and eyes?"

Ruth sighs, as well. "From what Victor told me, he remembered seeing gold eyes watching him leaving the night of my birthday. You were standing behind me to watch Victor leave as I was."

Robert blinks, deadpanning when he remembered as well. He rolled his eyes with a deep groan and facepalmed himself. "Damnit."

"Concerned now?"

He glances down at Ruth, discovering she is not smirking or has the "I told you so," look. She is deeply alarmed that someone figured out who he was. Robert attempts to smile but had no strength to do so. Instead, he frowns.

"What do you propose we do to handle the situation?" Robert inquires.

Ruth sighs heavily, her arms crossed still and searching his gaze. "We have options on how we can go about dealing with him. We could kill him like you wanted to earlier."

Robert shook his head, "No, it will be too risky _and_ obvious. The last thing we need is you becoming a suspect since the idiot was here with Curly and Moe."

"Okay then, what do you suggest we do?"

He considers Ruth for a moment, contemplating something. "I do have a solution. It requires getting you involved, of course."

Ruth blinks and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Robert grins, "Scaring him into silence like you did with the Marsh girl."

She gasps, pressing herself further onto the sink.

"Absolutely, not," she protested.

Ruth starts for the bathroom door, only to be blocked by Robert's towering frame. She felt cornered and stumbled backward into the sink. He stepped closer, intimidating her, which she felt that searing heat rocket through her core. Ruth shudders a breath while avoiding eye contact. Doing so will give away the want in her eyes and the sensations she gets from him. Robert, her Pennywise and Eater of Worlds, is slowly becoming her kryptonite. He makes her weak in the knees yet gives her a strength Ruth never thought possible. Deadlights gives Ruth a sense of fulfillment and purpose. He's her fighting chance.

"May I remind you how good it felt?"

Ruth sighs, pleading. "Pen, please."

"It invigorated you. Do you not want to feel that pleasure again?"

"Pen, please, _please_ don't pressure me into doing something I don't want to do."

"Ruth," Robert growls impatiently, his eyes flashing gold.

"_Please_," she insists and tugs at his blazer.

Ruth stares up at him then, her sad puppy eyes laced with fear emerged and lightly pouts.

"Please," she pleads once more. "I still don't understand what I had done to her, and now it happened again with Victor. The only difference is that I was more aware of what occurred then when it was with Beverly. Besides, what I felt doesn't matter. Yes, what I felt then was invigorating, yet it seemed... alien, foreign, and that scares me than anything. So, please, I don't want to go through that again."

He heavily sighs then stares at Ruth softly, reconsidering his motives now. Robert, well Pennywise, hates it when Ruth feels scared about something that is out of her control. The incident on the bridge is one of them. Ruth has no clue what had happened and vaguely remembers now. She now had a similar instance with Victor but was more aware and in control of herself. Robert remembered the exchange they had before he climbed onto her uncomfortable hospital bed and hugged her close. He regretted causing Ruth pain, and Robert doesn't want to do that again. He cares too much for Ruth to jeopardize his beautiful relationship with the human girl.

After a considerable moment, Robert backs off but kept close to Ruth.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, then took her into his arms.

Ruth doesn't object. She lets him hold her tightly, whispering in her ear.

"If you don't want to go through something like that again, then we won't go that route. We'll think of something else."

She lightly trembled as a sigh left her lungs, then wraps her arms around his waist, and hums in appreciation.

"Let's just scare him, okay?"

"Okay. A good old fashioned scare?"

Ruth hums in agreement, refusing to withdraw from him. The embrace is calming her raging storm within her mind and body.

It's short-lived, though, when Robert pulls away slightly and looks down at her with a gentle smile.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to be completely evil, you are incredibly sweet towards me," Ruth observed with a smirk.

"That's because you're my girl," he purrs. He bends and lightly kisses both of her eyes.

She doesn't know what the gesture signifies, but the sensation Ruth felt left her feeling extremely hopeful. Ruth hums appreciatively and lays her head upon his chest.

"I am, aren't I?"

He sighs contently, embracing Ruth if she were a lifeline. Ruth returns the gesture. They stood in the small bathroom like this in silence for quite a while, it seems. It was really only a minute when to them, it felt eternal. Whatever this relationship is, it runs deep.

This light and content silence is disturbed by a small voice.

"Pen," Ruth calls in a whisper.

Robert hums in acknowledgment, shifting slightly.

"Thank you."

There is another brief second of silence between them. Robert didn't have to say anything in return, he's just happy to provide Ruth comfort. He does, however, break the embrace to stare into her eyes. For a millisecond, Robert did nothing but stare. Ruth had looked up at him so innocently and licked her lips as if anticipating a taste of something in particular. He didn't hesitate to lean over her and captured Ruth's mouth with his for a searing kiss. She answers back with equal enthusiasm and a light moan.

Robert groans and hoists Ruth off the floor to sit precariously on the rim of the sink. It creaks from under her weight, dangerously close to ripping from the wall. Robert stood in between her and leans, adding onto the porcelain fixture. It made an unpleasant groan, but they refused to stop. He forces her back towards the wall, kissing Ruth hard and passionately. The intensity of their kiss caught Ruth off guard but is quick in following his lead with a light mewl. Her legs round at his muscular thighs, anchoring herself to keep balance. He has one hand entangled in her hair, cupped the back of her head and shoves his tongue in Ruth's mouth. Another wove under her sweater and caressed hot flesh at the small of Ruth's back. Robert is rewarded with a pleasurable moan from her, along with Ruth's nimble fingers finding the back hem of his shirt and tugged it out from within the jeans. Her hands glided along his back, the pads of her fingers soon pressed on him, and nails dug into his taut muscles. The sensations Robert felt made him moan and urged him further. His touch ghosts along her sides and stomach, creating goosebumps and for Ruth to mewl.

The poor sink creaked and groaned from their movements, but surprisingly remained intact. The two star-crossed lovers kissed fiercely for roughly a moment when they hear the boys from down the hall exclaim loudly and scream profanities.

Robert groans with agitation and unwillingly breaks the heated kiss. He stares down at Ruth, lightly panting and licks his lips to savor the taste of her. Ruth is eyeing him with her puppy eyes and a disappointed pout, a tactic he finds adorable and a weakness. With a sigh, he leans to lay his head on hers, enjoying the afterglow fondly.

"I'm going to kill them," he whispers near Ruth's lips.

Ruth hums and smiles. "I'd be happy to assist you with that."

He chuckles softly, then simply kisses Ruth again and purrs himself.

"I wonder what those loggerheads are doing now?"

Ruth chuckles softly, "Being boys. I guess we should see what they're up to."

He sighs heavily, disappointment evident in his gaze for leaving the comfort of Ruth's warmth and missing her lips.

"Yeah, I guess," he admits and hesitantly pulls back.

Ruth is quick to pull Robert towards her again and kisses him softly. She withdraws, smirks, and winks up at him.

"We'll pick up where we left off later. Let's go humiliate the mood killers."

He couldn't help but grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

Ruth continued to smirk then reaches behind her and underneath the sweater, unhooking her bra.

Startled, Robert quickly stood back and bumps into the blackened and moldy toilet. He is also quick to tuck his shirt back behind him.

"Um, uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh, don't have a coronary, Pen. To get back at the buffoons, I'm going to mortify them with an article of clothing that is sure to make their skins crawl."

He wanted to look down and watch but dared not to. "With your um… _brassiere_?"

Ruth gazes up at him, smirking and held her pink laced bra in his line of vision teasingly. "The boys consider me their sister since I'm "In the Gang" now. No boy, who has a sibling-like relationship with a girl, would want to see their unmentionables. Besides, most guys get weirded out by girls' undergarments."

A faint blush swept across Robert's nose then and glances down, faintly smirking. _Well, she isn't wrong._

"Come on, Robby. Let's go humiliate the loggerheads as you put it earlier," Ruth urges with mischief.

Robert eyes her for a moment before taking Ruth's hand in his, grinning. He understood now. Robert exits first with Ruth following closely by his side, bashfully smirking and towards the rambunctious bunch.

Upon entering the dining room, the two discovered Henry, Belch, and Victor playing a game of Blackjack. Ruth had to scoff at them while Robert rolled his eyes at their need to gamble, which is something he never truly understood.

Ruth screws her lips as they are not acknowledging her or Robert since they stood in the doorway. This allowed Ruth to lightly toss her undergarment onto the table. Upon landing in front of them, Henry, Belch, and Victor recoil from the item.

"Ah, what the hell, girly? What, why did you take _that_ off?" Henry questioned in disgust as pointed at the monstrosity.

"It's _pink_! I thought you hated pink… and it's lace!" Victor bellows.

"Oh, don't get your _panties_ in a bunch, boys. I've had it for a while now. Besides, it wasn't me who took my bra off."

They glanced at Robert, who easily feigned a proud grin.

"Dude! You're like seven years older than her!" Belch yells and turning a bright red.

"Does it really matter?"

Robert smirks and winks at Ruth as he slipped past her to lean against the wall. She grins before turning her attention on the boys again.

"And what did I tell you about gambling?" Ruth scowls with arms crossed.

"Sorry, it was his idea," Victor defends while pointing at Henry.

Henry gaps audibly, "Was not!"

"Yes, it was!"

Ruth groans, finding their bickering childish. Except, a metaphorical light bulb went off in her head. She quickly glances at Robert and winks. Of course, the gesture confused him, especially since Ruth started forwards. She approached the table and sat near Victor.

"Um, what are you doing?" Victor inquired uncomfortably and tried not to look down at her chest.

"_I_ would like to play."

Henry bewilderedly stares, "Um, why?"

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't play a couple of rounds?"

Belch, too, stares. "For winnings?"

"Oh, no. I don't gamble for earnings. I have something much better in mind."

"Okay, what would that be? And if all four of us are playing, who is the dealer?" Belch questioned.

"Oh, I'm the dealer. The rules are still the same as regular Blackjack, but with a twist. Whoever has the lowest hand leaves the table. If you bust, you're automatically out. We'll go for three rounds. Oh, and you _want_ to lose. The last person standing will have to beat my hand two out of three. If you don't beat me, you must help me clean the basement."

The boys blink before the protest start spewing from their mouths.

"Seriously? What the hell girly?" Henry bellows.

"Why those stakes? You have Robert to help you with that task," Belch follows.

"Can I just go home?" Victor whined.

"Nope," Ruth grins. "Besides, we could use an extra set of hands. The basement is a little too big for two people to clean."

The boys groaned while Robert stared pokerfaced. Something about Ruth's eagerness is startling and concerning. Yes, he wants to scare the bejesus out of Victor and slug him one for hitting Ruth, but Robert feels today is not the day.

_"What are you doing, Viv?"_

"Robert," Ruth gently called.

He snaps his gaze on her, catching Ruth's soft angelic features. She smiles, which is a sure sign Ruth is up to something.

"_Don't help."_

"Would you be so kind as to shuffle and cut the deck for me, please?" Ruth implores with her puppy eyes.

Robert hesitates at first but caves after succumbing to the pleading puppy eyes.

"Sure."

Robert nervously snatches the deck, shuffling the cards at lightning speed and cuts them in half. He hands them back to Ruth, who excitedly hands each of the boys their cards.

First-round, Henry went out with a bust on one hit. He was glad, too, as Henry hates cleaning.

The second round, they had to go two as both Belch and Victor pushed on the first hand. Belch went out with a bust after hitting one too many times.

It was then Ruth and Victor, he must beat her two out of three. In the final round, on game one, Victor won with his first Blackjack since they started playing. Game two, Ruth won after hitting on a soft seventeen. She squealed in excitement, but it only raises the stakes for Victor to get a face card and a high number.

He stares Ruth down as she too glared. The final hand. Ruth deals, Victor doesn't get his face card but a disappointing total of ten.

Victor huffs, remaining calm as he looked over at Ruth's face-up card. She has a joker. He can only hope Ruth has a low number.

"Hit me," Vic demands with confidence.

Ruth searches his gaze before placing a card down.

_Yes, a face card! And a king no less! _

"Ha! Twenty! Beat that, Ruth," Victor boasts.

Her features remained placid as she slowly flipped the bottom card with the other.

"Come on, Vic," Henry encourages anxiously.

Ruth sighs heavily as her card flipped up to reveal her hand. Victor, who was grinning wildly, stares before his mouth hung open. Ruth's card is an ace.

She grins victoriously, "Blackjack."

Victor groans loudly, along with Henry and Belch, then sags in his chair.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sorry, Vic," Ruth starts with a grin, which only Robert caught. "Looks like you get to help Robert and me in cleaning the basement."

With a hard sigh, Victor reluctantly dragged himself out of his chair with a defiant whimper. "Fine," he groans. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Sorry, dude," Belch says, then started to the foyer. "I guess we'll see you later."

"Hold up," Ruth replies quickly, catching Victor's attention.

He glances at her, starting to feel uneasy again. Ruth has that look from earlier, but it is only him that sees it.

"It's Christmas, Vic. I don't want to _sour_ this festive holiday. We'll begin early tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

He remained to stare, his uneasiness escalating into fear. Victor noticed Ruth said absolutely nothing about what happened earlier, and neither did he. Henry and Belch don't need to know at this moment. He's going to give her a chance to speak the truth by next afternoon. Victor won't say anything now, though. He wants to catch her off guard. Ultimately Victor wants Ruth to come out of hiding, even if it means using persuasion with a certain someone.

What Victor doesn't know, Ruth, is aware of his deceit. She has known for a while and fully plans on acting first before he does.

When Victor returned to the Neibolt House the next day, he knew right away, something was wrong.


	30. A Threat Like No Other

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a great weekend. Sorry that it's taking me a little longer than usual to update. I keep finding myself going back and forth with later chapters to write out certain scenes and not focus on the current. Initially, this was going to be a long, too much going on installment but decided to tone it back and stop at a _particular_ point in this story. You'll understand soon enough.

Chapter 25 is nearly completed, just have two more scenes to write out. So, there will be another update soon. I say about a week from now.

05/12/20 Update: I went back and fixed a few things, along with a few additions.

Anyway, enjoy the read! Reviews are always welcomed, too. :)

* * *

When Victor returned to the Neibolt House the next day, he knew right away, something was wrong.

Victor stood in the front entryway with apprehension. The house sat eerily quiet with no sign of either Ruth or Robert in hindsight. His eyes dart from every corner of the house that he could see. Over on his left, the small den sat mostly empty except for the telescope and stool. It pointed in the direction Victor came. To his right was nothing in the adjacent room.

He eyes the stairwell, listening to any sounds that could originate from above him. Alas, nothing, only silence. Victor shakily sighs then started towards the supposed kitchen, hoping to find one of the two in there trying to rig the stove again. Victor tried it once but ended up getting black soot in his face.

Victor was several feet away from the room when there was a loud reverberating crash.

He yelps and jumps back with a stumble. Victor ended up losing his footing and fell with a grunting thud. He pants from the startle, laying there for a moment to calm his racing heart.

"Holy Shinola, what the hell was that?" He questions while staring at the ceiling.

Silence befalls the house again, but it was brief. New sounds erupted after the loud crash Victor heard seconds ago. Listening carefully, they sound like scratches or maybe even dragging. Following these natural noises was a low growl from down the hall.

Victor quickly became frightened. He scrambled to the wall, cowering with a girly whimper.

"Who," Victor started with a stuttering struggle. "Who's there?"

No one responded except a low growl that seemed closer than before. Victor started to hear something else, clicking and chirping with the sound of hooves pounding on the floor. The hairs on his skin stood on end, and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"What, what the fuck is that?"

The low growl got louder and seems so much closer than a second ago. Victor sat on the floor with his back to the wall but close to the spare bedroom. He looked up and down the hall, trying to figure out where the sound came from.

From beside him, emerging from the spare room is an elongated skull with empty sockets. The creature's head stops a foot outside the hall due to the antlers flaring behind like a bare tree in winter. The thing snorts, puffing a stream of hot decaying breath from its nostrils.

The snort alerted Victor that something is right beside him. He didn't want to look, but curiosity got the better of him. Slowly Victor glances over his shoulder, trembling uncontrollably and whimpering. Once he regarded whatever made the terrifying sounds, Victor stared and gaped.

This thing that Victor doesn't know what the hell it could be stared at the boy. It makes a grunting, trilling noise, the monster is _laughing_. Victor's fear is raw and oh, so delicious. The creature's bottom jaw hinges, its breath reeking of a thousand corpses rotting in the sun. The last thing Victor expected to come out of it was a satisfying shrieking roar.

Victor screams, then bolts. The thing behind him makes a grab at the boy only to miss. It lumbered out into the hall and dashed after Victor, who proceeded to scream. His escape route is the front door, he had to leave. The distance he put between him and the creature is decent. Victor can escape unscathed. He grins happily as the door is now several feet away. His high hopes diminished when the beast roared, jumped clear over him, and blocked his exit.

Victor skids to a halt with a disappointed yell. The next place to run for safety is in the basement. The thing won't follow him down there, considering how monstrous the creature is. He remembers a way out of the house from there. Victor can knock out one of the windows and crawl out.

_Yeah, I'll do that,_ Victor says to himself.

He whirls around, dashes towards the open door, which he found odd once he came close. However, Victor didn't care. He must run away. Like an Olympic swimmer, Victor dives inside before the creature could clamp its large jaw on him. Victor tumbles and crashes down the steps, crumbling at the bottom.

At the top of the stairs, the beast roars in defeat, retreating back from which it came.

Victor groaned, struggling to stand on his feet after the horrible tumble. He winces and grasps his chest.

"Damn, that hurt," he grumbles.

After a moment, Victor regained composure and stood to his feet. At the bottom of the stairs, he stares at the ceiling, unaware of someone lurking in the shadows.

It came out of nowhere, the attack.

Victor is struck in the jaw that sent him backward and landed flat on his back with a grunt-like groan. He scrambled to get onto his feet to avoid the confrontation, only to get a rattling punch to his cranium. Victor covers his head, cowering as the assailant barraged him with punches. He gets one to the face, then another and another. He staggers, struggling to stay upright. There is ringing in his ears and vision slightly blurred. Victor can see someone in front of him but can't make out who it is. His bloodied mouth opened to speak only to groan from a kick to his groin. He doubled over, coughing. Victor made an attempt running but failed. His attacker kicked him harshly at the ankles, bringing him down. He collapsed onto the floor, turned on his stomach, then frantically crawls away with a whimper.

"Stay away!" He shouts.

They weren't going to stop at his request, though. They advanced forward and harshly grabbed him by the collar, throwing him against the well with another punch. He grunted from impact and chanced a glance at his attacker. Victor doesn't get a good look when he is shoved backward and held down at the hips.

Victor screams and shouts, struggling to grab onto something.

"Stop, please stop! Please let me up!"

A voice then fills Victor's hears, a recognizable one at that.

"Aw, what's the matter, Victor? Am I frightening you?" She questions in a sinister yet sickeningly, sweet playful voice on the last bit, then cackles.

"What the hell? Ruth, what, what are you_?"

Victor stops when an unnatural growl sounds in the well then heavy scrapes of claws. He stares into the darkness, hoping to see what caused the creepy sound. There is no definite shape, but there is something in there with him. Whatever it is, it growled hungrily then proceeded up the well.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Ruth, let me up, please!"

Ruth reveals an unnatural Pennywise-like grin, pleased at the sight of his terror. She does not answer him. Instead, Ruth tauntingly slides her hands down his thigh, causing him to shift downwards. He yells, struggling to grab at the well to keep from falling headfirst.

"Ruth, stop!"

"Why? I find this quite fun. Don't you?"

He screams when the growl sounds again and getting closer to his thrashing form.

"Ruth, please! I thought we were friends here!"

"Oh, just because I've been chumming with you, Vic Vic, doesn't mean we're friends. We haven't completely forgiven you after what you had done the night of VG's birthday."

"What? That, that was three months ago!"

She lets him slip from her clutch, gripping his jeans at the knees.

He screams and thrashes, hoping to throw Ruth off but to no avail.

"It's been six months, you bloody moron! Can you not count?" Ruth's voice changed in tone.

Victor yells, oblivious to the voice as whatever is crawling up the well is getting closer. He hears a snarl and a hiss.

"Ruth, please! I'm sorry for everything," he screams.

"Well, that's certainly a start. What else do you have to say before we let you drop like a hot meal?"

"What, what?" Victor stutters, growing lightheaded from hanging upside down.

"Are you going to apologize for striking Ruth yesterday, Victor?"

"Huh?" _Since when does she speak about herself in third person?_ Victor questions himself.

She lets him drop a little, holding him by the shins now.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Ruth! Really, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Just please, pull me up!"

Ruth hums, considering with a purse of her lips.

"You know," she paused for dramatic effect. "I don't think so."

"RUTH! PLEASE! What the hell do you want?"

"She doesn't want anything, Victor. You weren't supposed to find out about him."

He yells, tears falling from his eyes now. A gleeful shriek sounds in the well.

"Okay, okay! I don't know anything! I swear! Just please, please let me up!" Victor wails.

Ruth lets him slip from her fingers, dangling him by his ankles now. Victor screams and cries as whatever is in the well with him crawled towards him and extended a black leather-like arm with gnarly claws.

"Ruth! Please, stop! You're scaring the shit out of me!"

The claw-like hand reaches up, the growl right in front of him. From the light of day illuminating from nearby windows, Victor finally saw what it was that hunted him from within. It's black leathery, elongated skull gleamed, and a small mouth extended from its open maw. It hisses in excitement, ready to strike.

"Oh, god," Victor whimpers, terrified of the hideous creature.

Victor gaped and stared, horrified at the alien creature. He hates that thing. After seeing _Alien_, Victor grew fearful of the creepy and ferocious extra-terrestrial being.

_Am I gonna die,_ he thought.

The creature screeched and lunged.

Victor screams. His untimely death upon him.

Or maybe not.

With a yank, Ruth quickly starts pulling him up. The hand snatched air, shrieking in anger.

He proceeds to scream as the alien crawled after him despite Ruth slowly dragging his ass back and out of the well.

"Ahh! Pull me up! _PULL ME UP_!"

Victor thrashes, punching at the alien as it continued chasing after him.

"Go away!"

The alien shrieks, swiping at Victor, which nearly caught him if Ruth hadn't yanked the boy harshly. It makes a final cry before descending in the shadows.

Victor raggedly breathes as Ruth pulled him back, returning him to his feet. He wants to thank her but lost the chance when Ruth threw him back on the ground. He made to scramble onto his feet, only remained grounded. Victor moved his arms, nothing. His legs, the same result. There is even an unsettling cold encircling around him and Ruth.

_What, what the fuck?_

Somehow, an unseen force held him down while Ruth descended and straddled him. Victor's mind short-circuited when the pretty ginger shimmed her hips with a playful grin. He's not sure if she's toying with him or adding more insult to injury. At the same time, though, Ruth looked absolutely mesmerizing. Her fiery, cascading hair blazed like fire from the sunlight behind her. The peridot green v-neck sweater Ruth wore is a little snug since it conformed to her waist and enhanced her figure. Victor even saw a bit of cleavage.

_Oh, boy. She's hot but crazy as hell!_

While he was caught by her natural beauty, her nimble fingers gently yanked his shirt up, exposing his heaving stomach. She smirks at his white flesh and eases her pocketknife from the back pocket. Her neck rolls and audibly cracks, while panting quickly with short breaths.

"_Stop_," he hears her whisper with a shudder.

Ruth collects herself with a light hum, then flicks the blade open, and examined the gleaming metal for Victor to see.

"What, what are you _?"

Victor couldn't finish. He yelled when the cold metal pierced his skin shallowly. He wants to writhe and squirm out from underneath her, but his limbs wouldn't budge. Instead, Victor glances down and watches Ruth slowly glide the blade on his stomach, carving an "R" to engrave her name.

"Ruth! What, what the fuck?"

She flicks the blade away from his flesh, snapping it to his cheek in which he fell silent but whimpers. Her eyes flashed oddly, and her lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

"Like your friend, Henry did onto that fat boy, Ben, I'm carving my name on your stomach," Ruth growls deeply.

Victor tried to crawl out from underneath her again, but this unseen force kept him still. He noticed Ruth lightly shaking her head and mumbling in another language. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut up from her blade, sinking into his cheek.

"Shh," she shushed.

He saw it then, the evil glint in her eyes and a malicious grin. Victor dared not to speak, truly frightened of what Ruth would do to him if he did. Something is terribly wrong with the girl. He's not sure what it is, but this is _not_ Ruth by any means. Yes, Ruth can be frightening if angered, but this is a whole other level. Victor even noticed the jarring hesitant movements.

"Let that "R" be a warning," Ruth starts with a broad grin, and voice seems _different_ than before.

_What the hell?_

Victor opened his mouth but stops from the knife, sinking further. Blood oozed from his wound, trickling onto the blade. Ruth retracts her pocketknife briefly to hover over his throat.

"I could kill you, you know. However, it will draw unwanted attention and place suspicion towards her. You will not say a word to anyone of what happened here today. Do we have an understanding?"

He quickly nods his head in agreement.

Ruth grins toothily, shaking her head. "No," she starts, leaning forward, and rocked slightly while straddling his hips still. "I want to hear you tell me you understand. Can you do that for me, Victor?"

"Yes, I understand. I won't say a word, promise."

Her smile pulls back even further in a sultry, devious grin, showing off her pearly whites. "That's a good boy."

Victor whimpered, his fear escalating into sheer and utter terror from how different Ruth is acting. He's not sure if it is theatrical or for real. Her smile suddenly drops, and eyes darkening menacingly, they even seemed to glow. Ruth's neck rolls with a groan and cracks.

"The next time you put a toe out of line, I will carve the rest of my name on your belly," she growls. "Understood?"

He robotically nods frantically, eyes growing wide at the threat.

Ruth suddenly backs off, giving him the opening he needed. Victor scrambles to his feet, not realizing the unseen force lifted. He hears Ruth cackle evilly as she watched him escape.

That was the last time Victor ever saw Ruth. He won't return here under any circumstances.

Ruth sighs shallowly as a strange and pleasurable sensation, overwhelms her body. It felt like an electric charge mixed with rainwater touching her skin. It's the same feeling Ruth felt when she unknowingly threatened Beverly on the bridge. Victor's fright charged her senses to the point of laughing. She never felt this light or thrilled in her life.

She pleasurably moans and lets her head rest against the well. The high surge grounding her into obliviousness and sheer delight.

"Ooh, that… feels… good," Ruth breathes with a wide smile. "Fear truly is invigorating."

Ruth doesn't hear the low growl behind her as Pennywise slowly crawled up from the dark.

_I'm hungry_, was all Pennywise could think about.

The smell of Victor's fear was delicious. He craves the essence of which children inherited since their birth. Fright is primal, and so is hunger. It coursed through him, giving him energy, and clouding his senses. The sound of laughter filled his ears, which only made him angry.

_No one should laugh at fear._

He growls deeply, directing his attention to the only soul around him. Pennywise, the Eater of Worlds, must eat. He hasn't had his fill in weeks, and the one-child that he and the girl frightened into submission escaped.

_I must eat._

Slowly, his morphed body slipped out from the well, tasting the tarnished innocence of the unsuspecting girl of his objective. He doesn't care if she isn't frightened of him. Pennywise must and will eat to keep him satisfied. Silently he returns to his clown form, his mouth curled into a ravenous snarl. He went unnoticed by the child as his feet softly touched the basement floor, stalking her like a lion after a hyena. Blood pumped in his ears, and a haze clouds his vision as he got closer.

Pennywise lunges, partially aware of his actions. He recognized the tiny girl's fiery red hair, but his primal instinct to eat prevented him from backing off.

"_I will __**never **__hurt you." _He had said once before.

His large hand grips her throat, stopping the girl from laughing. Every fiber of his being attempted to tear away and recoil, but his stomach growled angrily, beckoning him further. A low growl leaves his lips and forces the girl down harshly.

_Stop._

Ruth grunts from impact, snapping her out of the strange high she was in. She blinks into awareness, confused, and found herself underneath Pennywise, whose eyes are bright, menacing gold.

"What, what the hell are you doing?" Ruth blurts in confusion.

His lips pull back to expose his piranha-like yellowish teeth with a growl.

"Pen," Ruth squeaks, struggling from underneath him.

_Stop!_

She watches in horror as his eyes twisted and rolled into the back of his head, extending his mouth.

"Penny," she sputters. "Stop it!" Ruth hollers, struggling out of his harsh grasp.

His mouth expands, and fingers pressed around her throat tighter, choking Ruth. She gags, squirms, and scratches at his gloved wrists. Her feet scramble to gain leverage despite his tall frame towering over her. Ruth whimpers as her fear escalated into sheer terror.

"Pen, please stop! It's me!"

Her voice doesn't reach his ears, Pennywise can barely hear her anyway.

She screams and thrashes when her eyes caught a glimpse of the three pulsing orange lights. Ruth quickly looks away, trembling.

"PEN!"

Behind her eyelids, his maw extends to his chest. Pennywise is about to swallow her whole.

_STOP!_

* * *

A/N: Just so you are aware, there is a subplot/plot twist interweaved throughout the story. So, please don't let this chapter deter you from what's unraveling. So, please stick around. :)


	31. Ruth's Forgotten Promise

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week and are having a good weekend so far.

This will be one of three final chapters, possibly four if I split one into two parts. So, warning they might be a little longer than usual. Anyway, I'm bringing up scenes from a flashback back in Ch. 19 (22, according to FanFicition) but also mentions a few things from another. You'll know which ones soon. But it's also picking up from the last chapter. So, there will be some back and forth.

Update: I made a few little adjustments and omitted a scene.

FYI: I know a lot of the events during this period are weird and a little out there, but hey, it's an area worth exploring, but it is also for a reason.

It will take me a bit to post another update, so be patient, please. :)

Thank you to all who have remained to favorite and follow the story, even the reviews. I appreciate it immensely, guys. :)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read!

* * *

It was after the incident with Henry several months ago where Pennywise had sat in front of Ruth, comforting her with his gloved fingers wiping her thick tears away. He observed her as Ruth cowered slightly from his touch. Pennywise can tell the punk, Henry, caused a trigger from when Jonathan abused Ruth. Her arm has a single red welt from a belt buckle and has large bruises at her shins and calves. Pennywise touches them, just barely, which Ruth winces and seethes from contact, the markings still stung and raw.

"Stay away," Ruth had demanded in a whisper, cowering and trembling.

Pennywise frowns deeply, and almost non-existent brows drooped.

"Ruth, look at me," he urged while gently nudging her chin and cupping her face.

She sobs but listens with hesitation. Her vision is blurred, but Ruth saw the deeply concerned expression Pennywise has. His fingers gingerly pressed at her cheeks and brushed at the stray hairs from Ruth's eyes. It does seem to calm her.

"I will never intentionally lay harm onto you, Ruth," Pennywise had replied softly.

Ruth shudders and gulps, lightly whimpering. "You wouldn't?" She questioned in a whisper and wept.

"I promise, Ruth," he vowed earnestly. "I will _never hurt_ you."

She sniffles, then crawled into his lap and tightly hugged his chest. Despite her nakedness, Pennywise is quick to return the gesture, encasing Ruth protectively in his arms. She cried a little, but it's better than the wails Pennywise heard a moment ago. He lightly shushed her and entangled his fingers in her hair.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

* * *

"RUTH!"

That is the last thing Ruth hears before she slams the basement door behind her with a snap. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she bounds towards the staircase. Ruth strangles a sob, stumbling while recalling the incident before her escape. Her throat is still sore from Pennywise's fingers encircling her neck, even his weight and warmth lingered. His gaping maw left an imprint in her mind, and it frightens Ruth still. She has seen the deadlights before, and he, for some reason, spared her. Why, though? Why would he keep her alive to only break his promise later?

"I will _never hurt_ you," he had promised.

Ruth barges into the upstairs bedroom and snatches the first thing she saw. Tears streamed from her eyes as she pulled her hand back and tried to hurl the object at the wall but couldn't. Ruth sobs loudly, clutching onto the perfume bottle Pennywise gave her as a birthday gift. It's the warm vanilla and rose scent Ruth feel in love with the moment she tried it on that night. What girl wouldn't want a perfume that reminds someone of them?

_"Alright, how did you get a hold of ladies perfume?" She had questioned with a smirk._

_Ruth eyes the little bottle, reading the label._

_Pennywise lightly groans, "It's not important? Go on, try it."_

_She did. Ruth spritzed the pale pink liquid on her wrist, faintly smelling vanilla, which gave it warmth and delicate rose for lightness._

_"I love it. It's not overwhelming and not too light, it's perfect. Thank you, Pen." Ruth grinned happily at him._

_She doesn't know what provoked her to do this, but Ruth leans against his shoulder and pecks a kiss on his left cheek._

_If Pennywise could visually blush, he would. Instead, he stared in bewilderment, faintly smirking._

Ruth barely smiles from memory. She has been wearing it ever since, just like the little pinky ring on her left hand. Not only did he get her the perfume but also a dainty yet intricate gold band. It's a symbol of their relationship. They became good friends on the night of her birthday. What better way is there to show her connection with him without anyone really noticing? Their friendship is under the radar, and she wanted to keep it that way, too.

Except, if Ruth hadn't made the mistake of leaving the photo of Pennywise building a snowman out for Victor to see, maybe then he wouldn't have questioned her. Of course, she did have Pennywise's attention on her, which resulted in him not altering the photo. It's her fault she distracted him. Except, how would they have known he and the other two were coming? Both Ruth and Pennywise tend to get lost in each other's worlds and forget where they are. Well, her mostly.

If they hadn't resolved themselves into scaring Victor from revealing who Pennywise is to Henry and Belch, maybe this… _betrayal _wouldn't hurt so much.

_Why? _

* * *

_Moments ago…_

"Pen, please stop! It's me!"

Her voice doesn't reach his ears, Pennywise can barely hear her anyway.

She screams and thrashes when her eyes caught a glimpse of the three pulsing orange lights. Ruth quickly looks away, trembling.

"STOP!"

Behind her eyelids, his maw extends to his chest. Pennywise is about to swallow her whole.

Ruth whimpers, terrified. Her chances are slim, but Ruth couldn't let it stop her. It is either escape or let death welcome her. Ruth isn't ready to die yet, maybe not ever. Driven by a surge of adrenaline, Ruth fights him off with a right hook to his face and uppercuts his open maw. She hears him grunt from impact, along with a low growl. Frightened still, Ruth shoves him off with a kick to his gut. He groans and rolls off her.

That is her opening. Ruth scrambles to her feet, coughing and wheezing. She starts forward only to stumble when Pennywise reached and grabbed her ankle. Ruth knocks his hand away with a kick then continued to run from him. She knew he is a dangerous creature but to suddenly turn on her like he did, not only frightened her but enraged Ruth. She trusted him in not harming her, yet he broke that promise.

She makes a quick glance at him, barely noticing the stunned horror in his eyes. Ruth scowls at him then turned away. Ruth has no control over her mouth since her brain can't comprehend what triggered him to attack her like he did. She failed to realize Pennywise hasn't eaten for the last several weeks, close to a month now. Victor's fear and letting him escape made the creature direct his attention to Ruth.

"You lied to me, Pennywise! You promised!"

Pennywise struggled to regard Ruth as her fear still hung in the air, but he mumbles.

"Ruth, please," Pennywise begs.

"No! You promised! You said you would never lay harm onto me! I trusted you!"

Ruth dashed up the steps, hugging herself as tears streamed down her face.

"Ruth! Wait, please!"

Pennywise managed to find some strength to start after her in a crawl. He must explain himself. His primal instincts to feed took root and blindly attacked the only person he grew to love. Pennywise feels something so profound for her, and now it's slipping through his fingers.

"Stay away!" Ruth screamed.

He struggled to his feet and rushed after her.

"Ruth, please, don't leave!"

Ruth whirls on the steps and snaps a venomous glare on him.

"No! You stay the hell away from me!"

Pennywise grinds to a heartbreaking halt and collapses on the steps.

"Ruth, please. Let me explain!"

Ruth ignored his plea and rushed further up the steps.

"Vivi, please!"

She answered with a sob and slammed the basement door.

The last thing she hears is Pennywise crying out her name.

* * *

"_Vivi,"_ his voice rang in her ears. _"You smell pretty."_

Ruth heaves a shuddering sigh from her lungs, lowering her arm. She gazes at the small perfume bottle then directions her attention to the bouquet of flowers, which are still very much alive from a month ago. Her heart dropped when she recalled the heated argument they had about Ruth hiding her pregnancy. Robert went out of his way to make things up with her by presenting Ruth with those meaningful flowers. She doubts he'll do a repeat. Well, if he does, Pennywise would have to do something extreme to make up for what he has done. Or maybe Ruth should consider a grand gesture to show interest she is willing to hear him out now. Pennywise probably would care less if she were. He won't talk now that she pushed him away _again_.

She frowns as her tears remained to fall. Ruth turns her gaze to the spot where the mattress should be. Robert brought the bed downstairs so she could fall asleep surrounded by the warm Christmas lights. Little Copper, the basset hound puppy Robert got her, even slept with them. They felt like a happy small family. Now the feeling of hope is gone.

"_You are a fucking worthless, hopeless nuisance of a child." _

"_Nobody wants a good for nothing little shit like you for a friend, Ruthie darling." _

Ruth violently shook her head and covered her ears. She shushes herself from letting her mother and uncle's voices fester in her brain. She shudders another sigh, panting with tears brimming her eyes once more.

"Don't listen to them. Don't let the demons get to you," Ruth mumbles. "Don't let them win."

With a few long steady breaths, Ruth calmed herself and listened to the sounds within the house. Except, it is much too quiet. She doesn't particularly care for it, either. She ran from Pennywise after he attacked her. Granted, he didn't leave any physical sign of the encounter, but there is a numb pain around her throat. Ruth reached at her neck to try rubbing away the feel of his hand there. The fear she felt lingered in her blood, even the image of his maw opening remained. Ruth never felt truly afraid of him until that moment. She was scared of Pennywise at one point but stopped when Ruth took the time to understand his nature. Now, Ruth is terrified of him for wanting to feast on her flesh despite Ruth being fearless. He just turned on her as if everything they went through to get here was nothing to him.

She remembers calling out for Pennywise to stop, but her voice never reached his ears. It had to take a punch to his face for him to stop, even a kick to the gut. When he finally came around, Ruth didn't give him time to comprehend the situation or explain himself. All she did was rush out of the basement and came up here to her room. Maybe Ruth should have stopped to think what triggered him to attack her instead of running away in fright and accusing him of betraying his promise. She stood there to piece together any clues that would hint to him laying his hands on her.

_Knock knock knock …_

Startled, Ruth gasps and snaps her attention to the open door behind her.

There is a long pause, long enough where Ruth thought she is starting to hear things that are not there.

… _Knock knock knock_

"Oh, thank god," she sighs.

At first, Ruth was going to ignore them but figured she better not. It would be rude of her, or she could pretend she isn't here. Ultimately, Ruth went against her better judgment and decided to answer. With a steady breath, Ruth sets the perfume bottle back on the dresser. Her eyes caught sight of the jewelry box she has yet to open. She has a feeling there is something significant and vital inside but is stalling for the _right _moment. Although, when is the right moment?

… _Knock knock knock …_

The knocking sounded impatient from the rapid sound. With a final sigh, Ruth rushes out of the room and down the steps, trying to be mindful not to trip and fall. Ruth doesn't need a repeat. Unfortunately, Ruth did stumble in the same spot months ago. She makes a startling yelp but is quick to catch herself this time with a ragged breath after the fright.

"Phew! Holy sweet baby Jesus, I feel like this spot is cursed," she says out loud.

She continued on without any other incidents. Ruth did look back at the spot, though, for some reason. She is beginning to wonder if there is something there, but Ruth will figure that out later. Once she reached the bottom, Ruth sprints to the front door and wrenches it open.

"What?" She shouts.

* * *

_It's been a while since I've seen her. It's been what, almost a week now? I hope she liked her gifts._

Mike stood nervously at the front, glancing around every few seconds to make sure no one was watching. He would hate to get caught here and reveal Ruth's Safe House. Mike would prefer she was somewhere else. However, if Ruth feels safe at Neibolt, then she should be here. He may not care for the place since it is rundown and creepy, but Ruth does for some strange reason.

_Beauty does lie in the eye of the beholder,_ Mike thought to himself.

He sighs heavily then raps at the door, waiting. Mike tucked his hands in his coat pockets and rocked on his heels, patiently waiting. After a long moment of silence and no one appeared, he became perturbed. Usually, Ruth and Robert are always here doing who knows what and would be here at the first set. So, Mike found this unusual for neither to show up yet.

Mike tries again, still no immediate answer.

"Um, are they out or something?"

He leans sideways to look through the sidelights, hoping to see someone. No one came, though. Mike waited an additional minute before knocking frantically. Still no answer. Mike clears his throat from a bubble of fear rising in his stomach. Now that he's thinking about it, something seemed off here. Mike glances around, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what is causing this suddenly uncomfortable aura. He turned to face the street and leaned against the door to calm his nerves.

_Don't freak out! I'm sure they're just,_ his thought stops suddenly.

"What?" Ruth shouts from behind him.

The door opened behind Mike, which he falls backward with a startled yelp and grunts upon landing flat on his back. He momentarily found himself on the floor and staring up at a worn-out, surprised Ruth, who, despite her current condition, looks like a summer goddess with a veil of fire for hair.

"Oh um," Mike starts with a nervous chuckle and grins stupidly.

_Welp, this is embarrassing._

Ruth's snarl drops from seeing a familiar face. She stares at him, gapping. He quickly became concerned and worried when he noticed Ruth's dried tears and red eyes.

"Mike?" Ruth stutters.

"Hey, Ruth."

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Ooh, I just dropped by to admire the ceiling," he wittily jokes.

Ruth coughed back a laugh and fought a smirk, but her voice deceived her.

"Funny. Seriously, what are you doing here?" She inquires in amusement.

Mike slowly stood to his feet, regarding Ruth with a gentle smile. "I actually wanted to come by and see how your and Robert's first Christmas together was."

"Oh um," Ruth started to answer while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you okay, Ruth? You don't look so good."

Despite her lingering hatred towards him, Ruth couldn't find it in her heart to be aloof towards him. She's still very much upset with Pennywise and doesn't necessarily want to associate with Mike right now. Ruth desires some privacy to sort out her thoughts and emotions. Her mind is at war.

"I'm, I'm fine, just," she shakily sighs. "I really just need some time alone to understand something. I don't want to get into right now. So, it's really not a good time to talk."

Mike regards her with a frown, sighing lightly.

"Um okay. Well, instead of talking, would you rather go for a walk with me and get some fresh air? You look like you could use it."

"It's kind of you to offer, but I really shouldn't."

"Please, Ruth," he begs. "For old times' sake?"

She stared for a moment, reluctant to go with him. Ultimately, Ruth caves with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, just give me a minute."

Mike curves his lips in a soft smile. "Thanks, Ruth."

"Yeah, yeah, your welcome. Come on in so people don't see you."

He promptly follows Ruth inside and closes the door behind him. Mike immediately noticed the tense atmosphere, even the ominous chill. He glances over at Ruth, who ascended the stairs slowly and looking worse for wear.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You seem, I don't know, depressed."

"I'm fine," she snaps then rushed up the steps.

Mike is not stupid to know that things are not okay when he heard Ruth lightly sob. Whatever is going on, he's going to find out. Initially, Mike was going to wait by the front door. Instead, he ventured further into the house for clues. While investigating, Mike can hear Ruth crying while she did up herself. He walked towards the spare bedroom, thinking there will be something in there. Once Mike peered inside, he is taken aback at the Christmas decorations adorning the darkened wood. They are still lit up, too. He whistles at the display.

_Wow, this is surprising,_ he thought to himself.

"I didn't realize you decorated, Ruth. You did a great job," Mike yells.

He hears Ruth clear her throat, "Oh um, it wasn't me. Robert did all of that," she answers with a shout herself.

His mind just crashed like two vehicles hitting dead on. _Huh, what? Robert did all of this. Why?_

"He, he did?"

"Yeah, he surprised me on Christmas Eve."

Dumbfounded, Mike stared and gaped at the magnificent display. He then caught sight of the mistletoe. His face falls, a little twinge of hurt filled his heart. He gulps tightly before turning away from it. He hears an excited yip at his feet, causing Mike to step back and look down. Mike's eyes widen when little Copper stood below him and lightly barking.

"What the? Did, did Robert get you a puppy?" Mike questioned.

"He did. Mike, meet, Copper."

Another mind crash. "Copper?" He stutters, eyeing the cute puppy with mouth gaping. "You mean, the dog from _The Fox and The Hound_?"

"No, the doctor from _The Thing_. We both have a love for horror films. I must admit, it was a magical night," Ruth responds fondly in a small voice.

_Wait, did they? Aw hell, no!_

"Mike," Ruth gently called from behind him.

He whirls around with eyes widened and mouth hanging, oblivious to her disguise.

"Rob, Robert got you a puppy and surprised you with," Mike pauses to gesture at the Christmas lights and tree. "_This_?"

Ruth faintly smiles, pink gracing her cheeks, and glances down. "He did."

Mike noticed there is a tinge of sadness laced in her voice.

"Are you sad about this?"

She regards him with a slight frown and pressed her lips, shaking her head.

"Then what's wrong? I would like to help you here."

Ruth opens her mouth only to close.

He's not sure what is going on, but apparently, Ruth is having a hard time comprehending something. Her gaze brimmed with unshed tears and lightly trembled. Mike sighs, feeling upset himself with how Ruth is acting. Something clicked in his brain.

"Did that sum bitch do something you didn't want him to do, Ruth?"

She looks up at him with her brows knit close. "What are you instituting here?"

"Did Robert force himself on you?"

Startled, Ruth balks and gaped. "What? No! Robert wouldn't do that. He's quite the gentleman. I told you that. We just," she stops, really not wanting to go into details about what happened.

"I will _never hurt_ you," Pennywise's voice repeats in her chaotic mind.

_Did he mean that? I don't understand why he would turn like that. God, fuck, I'm so bloody confused!_

"You know what, I don't care. Come on now," Mike urged, tugging her to the door.

"Wait, Mike, I really shouldn't," Ruth protested, digging her heels into the wood floor.

"What harm would it do spending time with me, Ruth? Just come on," he repeats.

Reluctant still, Ruth glances over at the basement door. She knows Pennywise is still down there, well, not entirely. He is nearby, but it appears Pennywise is in the sewers. Ruth is amazed at how far she can sense his presence. She then started to feel something else, a headache. Ruth can feel it press tightly around her forehead, and in the back, there's even a sharp stabbing pain at the neck, which caused Ruth to shut her eyes and grimace.

_Damn, __I have __never had a headache like this before. Tension pains maybe, but not this._

"Really, Mike, I can't go. I thought I could, but I can't. Besides, there's something I need to do, plus I'm getting a headache," Ruth insists, then yanks her hand out of his.

Mike grew frustrated, even hurt at Ruth's defiance.

"Yeah, right. Whatever it is you need to do can wait."

He reaches for her and tugs harshly, causing Ruth to stumble. She maintains her balance but, unfortunately, is pulled out of the house against her will. Ruth wants to snap and punch Mike. Instead, the better part of Ruth pulls her hand back again and walks inside to a nearby table.

"What are you doing?" Mike groans impatiently.

"I'm letting Robert know I'm with you in case he comes back up and wonders where I have gone."

Mike stared, befuddled at her comment.

"Um, why would he?"

"Listen, Michael, I don't want to get into the details. The only thing you need to know is that Robert and I had a misunderstanding."

From the doorway, Mike's brows furrow.

"Really? What, what sort of misunderstanding?" he asked stupidly.

"I told you I'm not going into details," Ruth snaps, glaring with a snarl.

"Alright, okay, jeez. You didn't have to bite my head off."

Ruth sighs heavily, her features softening depressingly. "Sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress."

_I can tell,_ Mike thought to himself. He dared not to make that comment, though.

"Is he not here or something?"

Ruth pauses for a moment to speculate on how to answer this. She turns her attention to the basement door, searching the wood for the right words. With a heavy sigh, Ruth regards him with a frown.

"I don't know," she spoke lowly. "The last place I saw Robert was in the basement."

Mike observed Ruth, noting the depressed undertone.

"So, he's missing?"

"No, I don't think so. Robert just needs some space for the time being, as I do. Going on a walk with you is not exactly what I had in mind."

"Yeah, I know, you said that already. Just hurry it up. This place gives me the creeps."

Ruth ignores him, quickly jotting down her note with a saddened frown. She swiftly crosses the room to tuck the letter between the door and doorframe. Ruth then returns to Mike's side. She shoots him a pointed look then brushes past him, who followed behind with a roll of his eyes.

Little did she know, the note slid from which it sat and blew under the door to the basement floor. It soared gently towards the well then rested on the brick.

Sadly, it went unnoticed.

* * *

The supposed walk quickly turned into an unofficial date as Mike drew Ruth further away from the Neibolt House and into town. Sadly, the distance only added more stress on Ruth as her headache worsened to the point of nausea. Mike actually felt bad for forcing her to come with him. He thought she was playing it up to avoid him, but apparently, that wasn't the case. They had gone to Mr. Keene's Drugstore to get some aspirin for her, along with Emetrol, to ease her queasy stomach.

To help ease the symptoms further, Mike bought Ruth chamomile tea at a nearby coffee slash bakery shop. They sat at a nearby bench, relaxing under the exceptionally bright sun of December.

Ruth sighs heavily as she laid back, thinking about Pennywise. No matter where she is, he always springs into her mind.

_Why do I feel so guilty about this?_

Beside her, well, on the opposite end, Mike strangely stared at Ruth. He gawked at the cool brown wig she wore, even noticed the peek-a-boo cleavage from her v-neck peridot green sweeter. Mike has never seen her wear anything so, unlike her. He wets his lips and gulps, mesmerized by her disguise.

"Um, you look," Mike started.

"Save it," Ruth snaps.

She instantly regrets it. All it did was made Ruth remember the tension she and Robert had after their argument about her pregnancy. She recalls his admiring, appreciative gaze on her person, which only caused the burning inferno to ignite in her stomach. The Christmas Eve kiss confirmed her attraction for Pennywise and opened her eyes that Ruth really does care so genuinely for the inter-dimensional, ancient being.

"Sorry, it's just that…," he paused to scan her relaxed posture. "I've never seen you like this before. It's _different_."

"Different how?"

"Like I'm looking at a different version of you. What's going on that you're like this, Ruth?"

Ruth snapped her topaz blue eyes on him, giving him a pointed look. "Don't mention my name in public, Michael."

"Alright, okay, jeez, sorry. What _would_ you like for me to refer you by then?"

She heaves a sigh, her headache still lingering. "Vivian."

"Vivian. Hmm, that's a pretty and grown-up name."

"Thank you, and um, thanks for the tea. It's helping a lot."

"You're welcome," he offered and gently smiled.

They sat there for a moment in awkward, tense silence. It used to be easy to talk with Mike, but Ruth is finding it hard to open up about anything now. She would like to discuss what has happened, but it's never an easy subject to just willingly discuss with a smile.

"So, um, what's going on with you?"

"I really don't want to talk about my problems. How are the others?" She questions with a little cheerier voice.

Mike stares, astonished Ruth is asking about his friends but felt hurt Ruth is not willing to talk about herself. "Um, they're okay. They're all wondering about you, well, except Bev. She could care less."

"Yeah, I know. Marsh always hated me for some reason. How's Gray Water?"

"Um, Richie is okay. Besides Stan and me, he seems more worried about you than anyone. He really hasn't been the same since we discovered your mother and uncle's bodies."

Ruth wanted to comment, but something told her to remain quiet. Some things are best left unsaid. Instead, she poked around to figure out why Richie is concerned about her.

"What do you mean by Gray Water not being the same?"

"He just doesn't seem his usual self in being obnoxiously irritating and funny lately. I think he secretly likes you."

She stares at Mike from the corner of her eye, observing him. _Pfft, yeah, right._

Mike sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I miss seeing you around," he admits finally.

Ruth is not by any means taken aback by his bluntness nor shaken at him for missing her. In fact, she doesn't feel any emotion. When Ruth was around him before shit hit the fan, she had a crush on him. Mike saved her life for crying out loud! He's kind and honest, even offered her safety when Ruth desperately needed somewhere to escape her hell. Except, she knew what it would have entitled. Ruth would be safe but will feel incomplete and missing something from her life. Being with Mike, in the beginning, would prevent Ruth from learning anything about what she knows now. She wouldn't learn anything about her father or who she actually was. Her relationship with Henry Bowers, along with Reggie, well Belch, and Victor would be different.

Ruth wouldn't have scared Victor for the fun of it. However, something didn't seem right about it. It was fun to hear him scream then laugh towards the end at Victor's fear, but there are a couple of gray areas. It's as if she's missing pieces. Ruth doesn't remember what happened afterward. All she does recall is the tingling rainwater sensation that invigorated her senses and Pennywise attacking her. She still doesn't know why.

When Ruth failed to acknowledge him, Mike sighed heavily.

"What happened to you, Ruth?" He whispered her name so no one would hear.

Ruth jumped slightly from the question, unknowingly spacing out.

"A lot," she answers vaguely.

Her eyes watering from recollecting the events from months prior. The pregnancy, argument, her fall that led to a miscarriage, and lying in a hospital for a week. Her status with Pennywise shifted on the dime and are caught in a complicated, possibly broken relationship now.

"Can you tell me anything?"

"No."

Mike sighs again, "You're not the same girl I used to know. Before, you were this kind, compassionate person, who had a freaking backbone and was easy to talk with."

"I barely remember who I once was, Mike."

He regarded then, startled at the detachment in her voice.

"I don't even feel like a teenager. I had to grow up really fast, especially after everything that has happened in the last six months. I won't tell you the details, but I went through a shit storm. Thankfully, I had Robert right by my side to help carry me when I couldn't," Ruth's voice started to crack.

Mike just stared, eyes brimming with tears as he watched her walls start to crumble.

With a shaky breath, Ruth continued despite her sore throat. "I'm fourteen going on thirty, Mike. I feel as though I'm missing a part of me still, and I don't know what that is. I'm _constantly _living in my head," she shook her hands by ears for emphasis, her voice strangled slightly. "I keep living in the past, and I can't escape it."

Mike frowns before opening his mouth to say something. He stops when a breeze suddenly gusts around them, slapping a newspaper into the side of Ruth's face. She makes a startled, light cry while Mike chuckles to himself as the paper shaped around her head like a decorated, flying jellyfish. She ends up dropping the styrofoam to-go cup full of tea onto the ground with a splat.

"Where's my camera so I can take a picture? That's actually a sight worth headlining," Mike chortles.

"Oh, haha, very funny, Mike," Ruth groans yet is a little amused.

She rips the newspaper away from her face, gripping it tightly with one hand. Ruth looks over it, discovering it is from almost a month ago. She was about to toss it aside once her eyes caught sight of a photo. It's a picture of the last child Pennywise ate. Ruth slowly started to realize his actions. She may not have wanted to go on this walk with Mike, but it provided Ruth a pretty damn good clue now.

_Penny attacked me out of hunger. He never betrayed me!_

"_People do irrational things when deprived of something essential like food, sleep, are in lust for someone, or their own sanity. They are vaguely aware of what they are doing until the deed is done. That is one of the reasons why I scorn mankind. Humans are quick to turn on one another."_

Ruth holds a breath, eyes had gone wide, and lips tremble. She then remembered the promise Ruth made to not push him away if he ever did something stupid or made her question his actions. _Oh no, how could I have? Oh, fucking shit and Shinola! How could I have forgotten my promise to him? Shit, he's going to hate me!_

Mike watched Ruth for a moment, slightly confused, and considering something. He sighs, preparing himself for the outburst that is to come.

"I think you need to come out of hiding and be around your own peers."

Despite realizing why Pennywise attacked her, Ruth's eyes narrow dangerously at him. "You think _what_?"

"You're not yourself, Ruth. You need direction and not have this foreign asshole of a schmo, who is doing more harm than good, shape you into this unrecognizable person. I firmly believe the only reason why you're protecting him is that Robert is the one who gutted Jonathan. Right?"

She sits up, her eyes darkening menacingly. "Watch what you say about Robby. You don't want to see me at my angriest."

Mike didn't like the sound of that but pressed further despite the warning signals.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I'm tired of lying for you and pretending you're not here. So, I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you come out of hiding and save Robert from facing criminal charges, or I will go to the authorities and tell them everything. For all I know, they will most likely tear down the house since it's doing nothing but sitting there, plus it will keep you from going back."

Ruth glares at Mike, her lips taut with fury.

"_Excuse me?_"

Mike didn't like the tone Ruth nor did he care for the way Ruth glared at him. She has this vicious, angry expression that could kill thousands of men. He won't show it, but Mike became extremely fearful. Outwardly, Mike didn't cower or show displeasure. He doesn't want to give Ruth the satisfaction of the reaction she wants or intimidate him into silence.

"You heard me. Either you come out of hiding and save your "supposed friend" from being convicted of murder, or I'll go forward and tell them, which you will end up losing everything."

She continues to glare at him, seething underneath her tight lips viciously. With a deep exhale, Ruth stood up from the bench and towered over him.

"You don't _threaten_ me, boy. _I_ will decide when to come out of hiding. Understood?"

Ruth calling Mike "boy" caught him off guard, but he also grew furious.

"I was not threatening you, Ruth. I'm giving you a choice of what you should do. I don't like the fact your supposed friend disappeared on you as he did because of some misunderstanding. You have until New Years Day to make a decision. If you don't decide by then, I will do it for you." Mike warns then stood himself.

"Here, I thought taking you for a walk would help you, but I was wrong."

Ruth scuffs with a cruel sneer.

"Never expect anything to go according to plan, Homeschool Kid." Ruth snarled.

Ruth started forward with the intent of hurting him. She stops suddenly then violently shook her head before staggering away, feeling an overwhelming surge of unrelenting rage. Ruth visualized beating Mike senseless to the ground with a bat, and it frightened her to the core. She needs to get away from him and back to Pennywise. They need to have a heart to heart.

With that goal in mind, Ruth leaves, sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Vivian, wait," Mike called out to her.

She doesn't stop.

Mike watched her run off with a saddened frown. He was hoping his time with her would benefit in getting his crush to realize she's better off with him. Unfortunately, her heart remains on staying with a guy who Mike believes is coaxing Ruth into this unrecognizable person. Mike knows Ruth is a smart girl and hopes that she will see how much of a bad influence Robert is. Except, he knows she won't.

He heard it in her voice and saw it in her eyes when she spoke about the adult earlier. Ruth is in love with Robert.

* * *

_Several months ago_

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Pennywise hugged Ruth still. He inhales, smelling the warm vanilla rose wafted in his nostrils. It's the perfume he got her for Ruth's birthday. She ended up purchasing the bath set since Ruth loves the scent. It fits her perfectly.

"You smell pretty," he whispers.

She hums and gently smiles, "It is your favorite and mine."

Ruth shivered, which only prompted Pennywise to snatch a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her snuggly. He won't remove her from his person, Ruth is still trying to calm herself from Henry's attack.

"Why would he do that, Pen? Why would Henry attack me like that?"

Pennywise heaved a sigh, "People do irrational things when deprived of something essential like food, sleep, are in lust for someone, or their own sanity. They are vaguely aware of what they are doing until the deed is done. That is one of the reasons why I scorn mankind. Humans are quick to turn on one another."

Ruth considered this for a moment, empathizing with him on this aspect. Her race does have a tendency to show disloyalty whenever conflicts arise, even in the face of petty arguments. However, some show complete devotion to their partners.

"Not all of us are deceitful, Pen."

"I know, but most are."

She gulps, "Do you abhor me?"

"No," he responds quickly.

He gently nudges Ruth back, being mindful to keep the blanket from falling down her shoulders. Pennywise held her hand and pointed to the intricate gold band on her left pinky.

"I gave you this for a reason, Ruth. Where I come from, allies are hard to come by. I'm fortunate enough to have found you. I find you particularly intriguing."

"And irritating." She adds with a knowing smirk.

Pennywise scuffs lightly in amusement. "Yeah, that, too. I know it's small, but this ring shows your loyalty to me."

"I said it before, and I will repeat it. It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It's not important. Just so you know, if I ever do something stupid or if there is an incident where you question my actions, please remember I'm not perfect and have my moments of weakness, too."

Ruth smiles, "I'll remember, and I promise I won't push you away either. I hate being away from you, Pen. My mind goes somewhere dark when you're not here with me. If it weren't for you, I'd either be lost or dead by now. I'm so glad you came into my life."

Pennywise softly smiled and drew her close, hugging Ruth tightly. The next thing Ruth knew, his lips gently touched the top of her head. She grins happily and hums.

"I'm glad, too."

* * *

Ruth stumbles, collapsing onto the hard pavement with a grunt. Her breath is ragged, and her vision is blurred from tears. She wants to softly smile from the sweet memory but grimaces deeply. Ruth settled on the ground to catch her breath, then stared down at her left hand. She pulled her hand close to admire the intricate gold band on her pinky. It gleamed and dazzled from the sun where a faint smile finally spreads on her lips.

_How in the hell did I forget my promise to him? God, fuck, I'm such a bloody idiot. I should have remembered and had him explain,_ Ruth thought.

She heaves a heavy sigh from her lungs then stood back to her feet. Ruth rushes back to the Neibolt House, needing to reach him, and hear Pennywise out. She knows what will happen once he's no longer around. Ruth should have thought about that before shouting for him to stay away.

_Please, Pen, please be there. You have no idea how much I need you._

Upon reaching the front porch and entering the house, Ruth's voice pierces the dead silence.

"Pen," she cries out with a pant.

Nothing.

Panting still, Ruth stepped and stood at the bottom of the stairwell, staring up.

"Penny!"

Silence.

Continuing to audibly pant, Ruth proceeds to call out for him.

"Pennywise, please! Are you hearing me? We need to talk!"

His silence followed.

Ruth took a moment to decipher if he was nearby, no cold prickle.

_If he's not in the house, maybe he's in the sewers,_ Ruth thought to herself.

The only way to find out is to descend the well and travel to his lair.

Ruth dashes to the basement door and reaches for the handle. Except, something seemed off. Her hand swiped at air, no dirty crystal knob filled her palm. Startled, Ruth glances down, hoping she didn't imagine it. Sadly, Ruth wasn't.

No doorknob.

"What, what the hell?"

Ruth knows Pennywise is the master of illusions, but this seemed different than any other she seen. He's not inside the house, but Pennywise could be in the sewers. Except, can his powers extend to other parts of the house or anywhere in Derry if he's not near? Ruth hasn't seen him perform such a feat.

She breathes raggedly then flicked her teary gaze on the wooden panel only to be met with a dark wall. A sob escaped from her trembling lips as her hands snapped to the wall. Ruth's fingers grazed the wood, searching frantically for a seam of where the door should be.

"Pen," Ruth called with a struggle.

She pounds at the wall, hoping he will hear her.

Nothing.

"Pen," she cries.

Ruth continued to search for the door while knocking at the wall. Her cries go unnoticed as pain-stricken horror filled her heart. She pounds harder and yells for him.

"Pen, please! Let me through!"

She viciously batters at the invisible door, thick tears blinded her vision and trailed down her cheeks. Ruth suddenly kicks at the sash with a yell, desperation creeping into her bones. She remembers before running away from him the horror etched on his clown features. His voice rang in her head from when Pennywise called to her.

"_Ruth! Wait, please!"_

And she had the gull to scream at him.

"_You stay the hell away from me!"_

A whimper leaves her lips as she continued to batter and kick at the wall, grunting each time. Her eyes started to see red appear on the darkened wood. As Ruth pounded and slapped at the invisible door, her hands bleed. Ruth cries from a searing pain on her palms, unaware of the damage she is causing on herself.

"Pen! Please, don't shut me out! I'm sorry, I forgot!"

Ruth pummeled at the wall and cried to him for five minutes straight to the point she couldn't feel her hands anymore. With one last slam, she lets out a wail.

"PEN!"

Her head rests on the bloodied wall, convulsing from sobs quaking her tiny chest. Ruth slowly collapsed to her knees, crying. She covers her head with her arms, wincing slightly from the lacerations on her hands once Ruth started yanking at her hair and slapping herself. Ruth mumbles incoherently, trembled from head to toe, and whimpers. She rocks on her heels like the frightened and alone child that she is.

"I can't be alone," she mumbles. "I can't. Not with them."

She hunkered close to the wall, listening to the stillness of which Ruth has grown to hate. Ruth pants slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. She needs to calm down fast. She reaches down to touch the floor with a bloodied finger and drew an unusual symbol. Ruth then started to sing the first thing that came to her head.

"If I had another chance tonight," Ruth started to sing in a haunting whisper.

She steadies her breath, concentrating on not panicking.

"I'd try to tell you that the things we had were right."

Ruth is disturbed from a light whine. The basset hound puppy emerged from the spare bedroom to investigate why his master is crying. Copper gazed at the weeping Ruth sadly, whimpering. With a sigh, the pup slowly trudged over to Ruth's side. Upon reaching her, his head laid on Ruth's knee and gazed up at her with a mournful groan.

Ruth eyes the puppy through her tears, grimacing. Pennywise's Christmas present just reminds her of him and how torn he could be right now. She weakly reached down to pet at Copper's ear, only to pause at the sight of her hand. Ruth frowns at the blood, discovering the numbness. She can't feel anything right now, and it sickened her. She sighs, turning her hand over to gently pet the crown of his head. The pup lifts its head to lean into her touch, his brows twitching sideways. Ruth watched him for a moment, her tears slowly ceasing.

"I'm such a fucking idiot, Copper," Ruth whispers.

Copper whimpered a whine then slowly crawled into her lap. Ruth wanted to support him, but her bloodied hands refused to soil his coat. She sighs heavily, thinking of what to do. Fixing her error is obvious, but how to go about doing just that? Ruth refuses to be alone. Pennywise shouldn't be either. She then started to put herself in his shoes.

_Where would I go if I needed to distract myself from the heartache which was caused upon me?_

She searched for the answer while watching the puppy sadly. Copper groans, squirming in her lap. He eventually rolled down her thighs and onto the floor with a light thump. Copper got onto his tiny feet, shook his fur then trotted over to the food dish in the corner. Ruth watched him, her brows knitting close. She watched her puppy gobble up his puppy chow then went for the water.

_Water?_

Her eyes widened when it slowly occurred to Ruth, where Pennywise might be. Ruth glances over at the wall that should lead to the underbelly of the house. He's lived in the sewers for a long time, but there are other entrances to get there. There is a sewer pipe located in the Barrens by the river. She can go there and access the sewers from the outside.

Ruth glances at the puppy, lapping at the water with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Copper," she mutters.

She quickly stood to her feet then rushed up the stairs to bandage her hands. Ruth doesn't want them to get infected by sewer water.

When Ruth finally reached the Barrens and followed the many drain systems into the atrium of the sewers, it was too late. Pennywise was nowhere to be found. Usually, the cold prickle was a sign he was around, but Ruth never felt the sensation. The only thing she felt was an emptiness overwhelming her broken heart.

Ruth collapsed to her knees at the base of his tower in defeat.

Sadly, Ruth spent the rest of the day alone, crying.

* * *

Come the morning of New Year's Day, a defeated, heartbroken, and filthy Ruth reluctantly came out of the shadows.

The reception Ruth received is exactly what she expected. The citizens of Derry welcomed and loved her as the person she doesn't recognize anymore. At least for most, but the others let old habits linger despite her reemergence.

With Pennywise no longer by her side, they have no clue what laid deep within her chaos.


	32. Eight Months Later, August 1990

lA/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful week and a lovely Valentine's Day with your beaus.

I would have posted an update last night if I hadn't fallen asleep working on my laptop and on the bed— the spot where I mostly write anyway.

I had to break this chapter into two parts; I might even have a third depending on the length. So, it's a bit of a lengthy chapter.

There is a time jump where an event is mentioned but hasn't made it into a chapter yet. There will be some flashbacks from here going into the next update. The full occurrence will be unveiled two chapters from now. So, don't get confused once you get to it. There is a reason for my methods.

At some point, I might go back and give the chapters titles. Thoughts?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read, and reviews are much appreciated, regardless of what you say. :)

* * *

… _Eight months later …_

_Sometime in August_

… _Jump_

It's warm, sunny, and quiet, except for the songs of birds from the treetops. A light breeze blew through the leaves, rustling them gently like whispers.

The quarry is a beautiful place, especially in the summertime. Hardly anybody can see you from the road because of the thick foliage of greenery. The edge certainly has a beautiful view, too. It overlooks a long stretch of the barrens with a glistening lake.

Ruth is sure the water below is exceptionally refreshing. She stood right at the edge, her lifeless and emotionless eyes stared at the crest of the somewhat placid surface.

_It's a long way down,_ she thought blandly.

… _Jump_

She breathes steadily, leaning slowly to peer past the ledge and at the spot of where she might land.

No rocks are there.

At least then she wouldn't bust her head open upon crashing into the water.

_Once you step off, there is no going back,_ a little voice in her head reminded.

"I know," Ruth replies out loud, acknowledging them.

She clears her throat, gazing out to the other side as fear crept in her bones.

"But I don't know if I can," she mutters, her eyes burning from keeping the tears at bay.

_It's okay. You can do it,_ the voice urged.

"Can I?"

_Yes, you can. It's okay, just jump._

"Yeah, yeah, I can. I can jump," Ruth mumbles.

She flinches to make the jump only to stop from a thought, stepping back an inch.

"What if, during the free fall, I end up on an angle and break my back or neck? Or what if I never resurface?"

_You'll be okay, _the voice reassured._ Go on, jump, and let it all go. You'll feel free._

"Free?"

_Free from what, heartache? From pain and fear? What will I be free of?_ Ruth questions.

"Hey, Ruth!" someone shouts for her.

Ruth blinks into awareness, then gazed back down at the water and saw Richie, along with the other six, waiting on her.

"Come on, girly! The water is _great_!" she hears Mike yell up at her.

For a moment, Ruth forgot where she was and had to think about how she got here.

"Oh," Ruth mutters, slightly shaken.

_Did I __just __space out?_

Ruth remembers now. Her, along with the other Losers, came here to the quarry to hang out and swim.

She cleared her throat again and peered over. "Oh, boy, that's a long way down."

Ruth has come here plenty of times with them and was able to jump in. But why is she hesitating now? Maybe it has something to do with the nightmare Ruth had last night. Ruth has a lot of them lately, but she knows it's not Pennywise's handy work. Besides, Pennywise made it abundantly clear they shouldn't be together anymore. He's avoiding her like the plague, which hurt Ruth's darkening heart even more. Ruth hates it, too.

She misses him so very much. Ruth hasn't had a good laugh in eight months, no wait a little longer than that. It has been that long since she last saw him. It's been since Christmas, Ruth had a laugh. She hasn't smiled brightly since then either. Pennywise brought her joy despite his goofy evilness.

She felt her bottom lip tremble and vision blurring from unshed tears. Ruth saw a flash of him grinning wildly while he built his snowman. She also saw Pennywise in his human form, hovering over her in the snow. The loving, tender kiss they shared filled her with absolute joy. Now, Ruth craves his touch. These flashes of him only made her wish she didn't fuck up so bad.

_God, I miss him so much._

"Penny," Ruth quavers in a whisper.

"_It doesn't matter what happens between us. Rather we fight, or something draws up apart; we stick together."_ Ruth had told him when she was in the hospital after the fall.

_Did he forget?_

From down below, Richie and the others watched as Ruth stood at the edge unmoving.

Eddie glances over at Mike, "Why isn't she coming down?"

"I don't know. She was able to do it before."

Beverly glared at the two, then at Ruth. "Maybe she's thinking about jumping to end her _suffering_? Do you remember what happened two weeks ago?"

"I know I do. But you must remember how upset Ruth was when she discovered her boyfriend missing. Ruth misses him a lot. She really hasn't been the same since she came out of hiding." Ben defends.

"Attempting to commit suicide is not her missing this schmo. The spoiled lunatic just can't handle being alone."

"Shut up, Beverly. How would you like it if the guy you really liked just suddenly disappeared on you?" Stan snaps, getting tired of Beverly treating Ruth like dirt still.

Stan might not be in Ruth's good graces, but he truly feels horrible for her. He hates seeing the girl he still harbors feelings for like this. Ruth is hurting, and Stan is not even sure how to help. Talking to her about it has proven fruitless since she won't open up to him anymore. Granted, they still talk but not private stuff. From what Stan understands, it's the same thing with Mike. Ruth won't speak to Mike about her emotions, either. Even though she is under the Hanlon's roof, Ruth will not openly speak.

Although, strangely and shockingly enough to him and the others, Ruth has taken an interest in speaking with _Richie_. Yes, Richie "Trash Mouth, Gray Water" Tozier is _buddies _with Ruth. How this happened? Stan wished he knew because their interactions are so bizarre that they act like semi-dysfunctional siblings now. Although he is glad that they are getting along.

Stan just wished Beverly and Ruth would. When Richie invited Ruth into the group, Beverly protested with hostility. She cut Ruth down to the point of making her feel small and unwelcome, causing Ruth to cry. He, along with the guys, instantly tried to defend her as she didn't deserve that kind of treatment anymore. Not because Ruth is Rutherford's daughter as most of Derry refers to her by. No, they see her as just Ruth Greyson. However, Beverly remains to see Ruth as the disease and unwanted child. They're rivals, and there's really no smoothing it out. So, when Beverly tore Ruth down, Ruth dejectedly removed herself from the group. Even when Richie begged for her to stay, she refused. If Beverly continues treating her with hostility, then there was no need to hang around them and left.

She ended up disappearing for two weeks.

It scared them, too. The gang didn't know what could have happened or where Ruth had gone.

Thankfully, Eddie and Bill found Ruth hanging around the abandoned train cars near Neibolt. A peculiar place to be in their opinions. She looked reasonably well, too, for being away from any sort of washing facilities. Eddie wondered if he and Bill discovered Ruth's hiding spot. Regardless of their discovery, they cautiously approached Ruth and asked if she would rejoin their group. Besides, Bill wanted Ruth somewhere safe and not out in the world without anyone to support her. He understood Ruth's pain and gave her the comfort she needed, convincing her to join.

Needless to say, Ruth's relationships with the Losers changed for the better now that Jordan and Jonathan are officially out of the picture.

They not too recently threw a fantastic surprise birthday party for Ruth. It was a gesture to make up for all the horrible ones she had in the past. Ruth's fourteenth birthday was the worst of them all. Well, except for Robert coming to her rescue and giving her a few smalls gifts, along with her first red velvet cupcake.

Ever since Ruth came out of hiding, things seemed pretty much natural. However, they can tell that not everything is okay. Stan, along with the guys and Beverly, sees there is something wrong. Ruth appears happy, but deep down, she struggles with deep emotional pain; the several suicide attempts made that clear. They're not sure if it has anything to do with her childhood trauma or the fact this Robert guy helped keep her sanity in check.

The Losers are helping Ruth the best they can in comforting and supporting her. From what Stan understands, Mike is secretly trying to find her best friend. Its apparent Ruth needs Robert around. Without him, she is not truly happy or sane.

So, for Beverly to insult Ruth about her mental health and Robert it is only making matters worse. The constant bullying of Ruth for being the spoiled only child of a well-acclaimed artist is hurtful as well. Somehow, they need to get Beverly to see things from Ruth's perspective.

Beverly will understand soon enough.

Stan noticed her glaring at him with a purse of her lips and arms crossed. He rolls his eyes from the girl's defiance, glaring at Beverly equally. She eventually turns in the water to face the shore, pouting.

Growing frustrated at Ruth's sudden reluctance to join them, Richie coaxes her.

"Come on, Ginger Snap. Stop being a wuss and get your ass down here."

Ruth, who barely heard him, snapped out of her heartbroken daze and glances down at the water below with a purse of her lips.

"Who are you calling a wuss, Gray Water?" She shouts, trembling still from her sudden fear of heights.

Richie glances around at his friends before turning to Ruth again.

"Uh, hello? You're about the only one who hasn't jumped in yet. What's the matter, Ru?"

Ruth frowns at the nickname, not really fond of it for some reason. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waltzing away from the edge.

Richie sags in the water, sighing heavily.

"She's not a wuss," Bill stuttered with a frown.

"I know she's not. She's freaking more ballsy than Ginger B over there, so I don't get why Ruth is not jumping in."

"Maybe," Bill struggled at first. "She's going through a lot more than we think."

Richie blinks, gazing at the water to consider something. Ruth has told him some pretty private things and won't repeat it to anyone else in their group. She actually trusts him now. He's not sure why Ruth would gravitate towards him, but Richie is glad he's the one she can trust enough. If he hadn't found her by the kissing bridge crying New Year's morning and comforted her, maybe he and Ruth wouldn't be close now.

"It's possible," he ventures with a shrug. "I take that back! You're not a wuss! Just take your time!"

"While we wait, let's play a game of Marco Polo," Ben suggests.

"Not it!" They all say in unison, except for Bill, since he was the slowest.

* * *

Ruth did what Richie suggested, took her time. She sat several feet away from the edge and using a stick to draw random symbols. Ruth has found herself doing this a lot more lately than usual. Her drawing aimlessly and of strange motifs made Ruth wonder if they are factual or fictional. She'll figure it out later, though. For now, Ruth needs to refocus herself.

She heaves a sigh, concentrating on the dirt and lightly mumbled. Ruth is not sure what she is saying, but it's calming her to a degree.

"Close your eyes if you don't believe. Close them and see," Ruth mumbles.

Ruth did just that. She closed her eyes, concentrating on not believing in her sudden fear of heights. When she did, Ruth saw something else in her mind, Pennywise. He stood at the edge with his big goofy grin and holding a dozen or more red balloons, which bounced and rubbed gently in the breeze.

"Since when are you afraid of heights, Ruth?" He questions, his buck teeth showing from his jovial grin. "I know you well enough that you are not afraid of something so simple as heights."

His eyes widen from an idea.

"Ooh, I know. I'll jump with you."

Ruth scuffs, smiling. "Wouldn't you just sink with that poufy clown suit of yours, Penny Pen?"

Pennywise childly gawks, "What? It's not poufy, you irritating child. It's just extra material."

"It's poufy," Ruth mused then stood up from her spot.

He grins wildly and giggles. "Come on, Ruth!"

Pennywise turns to face the edge but glanced over his shoulder at Ruth.

"Ready?'

Ruth mirrors his grin, "Ready."

She runs towards the edge then took the leap, jumping simultaneously with Pennywise.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Ruth beams brightly, finally feeling some sort of freedom from the darkness which plagued her heart. His absence depressed her to the point of hiding from the others for a while. What life is there if Ruth didn't have her best friend around to help coax her into overcoming her childish fears? She missed him a lot. Ever since New Year's, Ruth hasn't seen him around. It probably had something to do with the heated conversation and break-up they had New Year's Eve.

That is a night Ruth will never forget. It haunts and fulfills her dreams at night, even leaves her feeling… desired. He did something for her, well for both of them. They needed one more night before officially going their separate ways. It hurts still, but Ruth is sure to get past it once things get better for her. At least, she hopes.

Ever since Ruth came out of hiding, her life changed drastically. Instead of staying at Neibolt like she had planned, the officials pushed her into a foster home. They wanted her to be safe with a married couple who knew how to handle cases like Ruth's. This pissed her off to no end, which resulted in Ruth taking action herself. Needless to say, no one knew how frightening Ruth can be when pushed past her limit. There is even visual proof of Ruth's wrath. Since they didn't know what they were dealing with, or why Ruth acted one way then the next, the authorities fearfully gave her the option to go wherever she wanted.

Ruth was headstrong in staying at Neibolt. Of course, the authorities didn't know that bit of information. When that cloud blew over, and Ruth was ready to settle in at the place she called home, Leroy Hanlon approached her. He was extremely polite and offered Ruth safety at his residence. Leroy even asked if she would be okay in helping out with chores around the house and working on the farm. She was reluctant at first, but eventually, after careful consideration, Ruth decided to stay with the Hanlon's.

When Pennywise found out where she was staying, he wasn't exactly pleased. Despite their separation, he hunted her down and demanded an explanation. Granted, Ruth was glad to see him but told Pennywise her motives behind this decision. It would keep people from looking for her in unexpected places. The one place they would look was Neibolt. She didn't want her secret safe house to be discovered. Ruth promised him she will come to Neibolt at night. She stayed true to her promise since then.

Although, now it's becoming hard to sneak out to go there. It's out of Ruth's hands, though. After two suicide attempts, Leroy has put her on a twenty-four seven surveillance. If Ruth were honest, she doesn't remember them very well. Her unware efforts prompted him to take action and have Ruth go to therapy sessions, which she hates with a burning passion. The therapist is not helping _at all_. They keep probing Ruth into speaking about her childhood and any recent events. Their insistence promotes a different problem. Ruth gets uncharacteristically ferocious within seconds. They believe Ruth just has severe anger issues and advised anger management classes. Not helping either.

For Ruth to take this jump with Pennywise, who she believes is there, made her feel that sense of freedom. Ruth forgot about all the bullshit she is going through now then plummets into the water with a crashing slap, enveloping her into the cold depths. She sinks deep like a boulder, her arms outstretched like the wings of an angel about to take flight. Ruth freely floated in the murky blue, motionless and facing downwards.

From down below, the Losers heard Ruth shout. They glanced over in the nick of time to see her silver bikini swimsuit with red ribbons plummet into the water. She makes a big splash into the water, much bigger than it should. Oblivious to the way Ruth landed, they hooted and hollered.

"Yoo-hoo," Richie exclaimed with arms raised. "Nice!"

"About time you joined us," Beverly comments snidely, not caring either way.

Stan glares at her before shifting his attention to the spot where Ruth should surface. He waited a moment when something about her drop didn't sit well. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Why isn't she coming up?" Stan questioned.

Eddie turned, wondering himself. "She probably went a little further down considering her body mass. Just give her a second, Stanley."

He, along with Richie and Mike, watched for Ruth to crest. When they didn't see her surface after another minute, panic started to bubble in their stomachs.

"Ruth?" Richie called.

"Come on, girly! You're scaring us here!"

When Ruth failed to show, someone other than themselves started after her. They propelled forwards, maneuvering in the water like a skilled swimmer. They didn't get a good look to see who it was when they dived. That's when it hit them.

"Oh, shit," Eddie mutters.

"Ruth!" Richie yells, then swam in the direction the other swimmer went, not even bothering to figure out who it was that went to go rescue Ruth.

Mike, along with the others, watched helplessly as Richie dived. He glances around to see who is not among them. Mike sees Bill, Ben, of course, Eddie, and…

He hears someone breach the water, gasping for air. Mike turned in time to see Beverly take deep breaths then dives back in the water, looking frantic. Not seconds later, Richie breached gasping for breath as well then went back under.

"Oh, shit," Eddie repeats then started swimming towards where they settled their belongings. He needs to prepare in preforming CPR on Ruth but also needs to calm his nerves. Eddie is already panicking.

The moment he climbed out of the water and grabbed a towel to prop Ruth's head, Beverly and Richie emerged. They sputtered briefly then started towards Eddie, dragging a motionless Ruth with them.

"Eddie! She's not breathing!" Beverly shouts.

"Oh, shit," Eddie repeats, picking at his fingers and pacing.

"Eds, get your shit together, man!" Richie barks, propping Ruth's head to keep from falling backward into the water.

"He's right. Get it together, Dr. K," Eddie mutters, pacing and watching Ruth with urgency.

The others quickly swam up from behind, helping Beverly and Richie carry Ruth once they reached shallow water.

"Come on, lay her here," Eddie quickly instructs then falls to his knees.

Once they settled Ruth's unconscious form next to Eddie, they stepped back to watch while catching their breath.

"Ruth! Can you hear me? Ruth!"

When she doesn't respond to his voice, Eddie immediately started the necessary steps of compressions.

Richie stood a few feet away, staring at Ruth in fright. He felt as if this has happened before, like déjà vu. Thankfully, the nightmares he had a long while ago stopped. At least the ones with a waterlogged Ruth showing up in his room and strangling him. Richie rarely has dreams of her death now. He's glad they're not constant anymore. However, this seems like one of them. Ruth is unconscious and not breathing; she took in too much water. If Eddie doesn't revive her, his nightmare will come true.

"Come on, Ruth, wake up," he whispers.

"Damnit, Ruth, come on, breath!" Eddie shrieked, compressing still.

"What the hell happened?" Mike questioned, disturbed at the situation.

"How the hell should I know? She was fine not twenty minutes ago!"

"You were the last one to jump before she did!"

Eddie snapped his gaze on Mike to retort but is interrupted.

"Guys, stop," Beverly butts in, remaining calm yet still frantic.

Mike heaved a sigh while Eddie returned his attention back on Ruth to perform the second step.

"Remember who he's trying to save here. Ruth goes off like a flip of a switch. For all, we know Miss Lunatic here probably tried to drown herself."

"Why would you assume that, huh?" Stan inquires bitterly. "I know you don't like her, Beverly, but for crying out loud, stop being a bitch towards her. She's going through a lot right now. Ruth doesn't need to be treated like she was before still."

Beverly glared, slowly sighing. "Sorry," she whispered.

They fell quiet minus Eddie, who is now breathing into Ruth's mouth.

"Come on, come on," Eddie mumbles to himself while the others stood around.

Bill and Ben stood at Ruth's feet, both searching for any clues that would hint to Ruth's current condition. Bill was the one to notice blood on Ruth's toes. He snaps his gaze to the cliff, deciphering how Ruth could have tripped. There's really nothing that would cause her to, but the possibility of stumbling and smashing her foot on the edge might be the cause. Something else occurred to him.

Bill rushed over to Eddie's bag, rustling about.

Stan noticed, "What are you doing?"

"Her foot," he stuttered at first. Bill took a breathe, remembering the little side sessions with Ruth.

_Breathe, relax, speak slowly, and be confident,_ he tells himself.

"Ruth must have hurt her foot before the jump. Her big toe is banged up pretty good and bleeding. Ben, can you help me with cleaning it?"

"Yeah, sure."

Once Bill returned to Ben's side with the first aid kit, they both went to work.

Eddie bolts upward, looking frantic. "You mean to tell me she has an injury, and you didn't say anything?"

"We only just now noticed. Jeez, don't have a coronary."

"Dude! Do you know how many microorganisms, pathogens, and bacteria there are in this lake?"

"Too many, I know. Just do what you need to do, and I, well, Bill and I, tend to her injury."

Beverly rolled her eyes at the bickering males, watching with mild interest. She glances at Ruth's slacked features, noting the double helix of her freckles getting darker. Something Beverly found interesting. Bev then noticed Ruth's eyes twitching, thinking she is awake. Upon closer inspection, Ruth is still very much unconscious. Beverly observed Ruth, waiting for her to start coming around.

_Wait, is she dreaming?_ Beverly thought to herself.

"Come on, Ruth! Breath!" Eddie wheezed, bending, and breathed into Ruth's mouth.

"Come on, girly," Mike mouthed as he collapsed onto the ground, watching helplessly.

While Bill and Ben tended to her scraped toe, Eddie resuscitating Ruth, and everyone else waiting for her to wake, Ruth relived her meet with Pennywise New Year's Eve. He's about the only one keeping her going despite everything. Ruth may have Richie as a friend now, but who knows how long it will last. Everything she gains is short-lived. It almost feels like Ruth is not meant to have anyone close in her life. Why, though?

_It's nearly a week now, and Ruth has yet to find Pennywise. She searched for him in the sewers, his lair, even inside the Neibolt House. He is nowhere to be found, and it is scaring her. Her deadline is approaching quickly, and Ruth needs to figure out what to do real soon. A new year will begin in three hours. Ruth has a plan in mind, but she must speak with Pennywise about this. If she came out of hiding without his knowing, Pennywise will feel even more betrayed. Ruth doesn't want to hurt him to the point of losing him and their friendship or whatever it is they have now. She cares way too much for him to give up._

_Ruth found herself back at the Neibolt House, searching in the shadows of the basement for him. Alas, no cold prickle ran along her back. She frowns as desperation took root. Ruth must figure out a way to draw him out before dawn. She is sure Mike wants her to emerge by morning anyway._

_She shuddered a violent sigh of a sob then collapses near the well. Thick tears streamed down her cheeks, choking back a wail._

"_God, fuck, I am so fucking stupid," Ruth mumbled with a struggle._

_Her back pressed against the rock and head laid on the ledge. Ruth's fingers unknowingly traced unusual patterns and symbols within the grime, mumbling incoherently before whispering a tune._

"_I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight. No answer on the" Ruth trails off when she heard a sound, or maybe a voice._

"_Ruth?"_

_Ruth gasps and snaps her head up from the ledge to stare into the darkness. She strained her eyes to see who had spoken, but Ruth already knew who it was. There is an exciting flip in her stomach, and heart burst alive from hearing their voice._

_She shuddered a sigh, lightly smiling. "Pen."_

_Ruth quickly stood, ecstatic when she saw his golden-orange eyes appear in the inky black._

"_Ruth! Come on! Wake up!" Eddie's voice calls within the darkness._

_She stares, befuddled, and a little disturbed._

_Huh?_

"_Eddie, just stop! It's been five minutes." This time it was Beverly._

"_I'm not giving up on her!"_

_What's going on?_

"_Come on, girly, please wake up," Mike's voice pierces her eardrums._

_It sounded like he is right next to her, too._

_Ow! Don't break my eardrums, Mikey._

"_Move back, damnit!"_

_Ruth can actually feel him pressing his mouth against her, breathing steadily._

"_Come on, Ruth," Stan whispered._

_She then felt someone stroking the back of her hand._

"_Wake up, Vivian," a familiar voice suddenly calls._

_Jordan?_

_"Come on, hon. You need to wake up."_

_Mom?_

_"Wake up, now. It's not your time."_

A series of fuzzy dots like white noise danced in the darks of Ruth's eyes, urging her into awareness.

Eddie pulls back, whimpering and whining. "Jesus, fuck! Come on, Ruth, breathe!"

"Move!" Richie butts, forcing Eddie aside to take the reins.

"Hey!"

Richie bent and placed his mouth on hers. He tried not to think about how soft and warm her lips are. It's the first time Richie touched a girl's mouth. He's not going to consider this a kiss, though. The moment Richie breathed into her mouth, there was a gurgling moan. He recoils in time for Ruth to cough up water from her lungs, splattering his face. Richie would have groaned in disgust but didn't really care at the moment. He helps Ruth turn onto her side, who spews liquid, convulses, and heaves for air.

"Easy, easy," Richie urged gently, stroking her shoulder.

"Holy sweet baby, Jesus, thank you!" Eddie exclaimed, then begun to cry.

Ruth takes a deep, shuddering breath, shaking from head to toe, and attempts to sit up.

"Take it easy, Ruth. Stan, hand me her towel," Richie demands while still kneading Ruth's shoulder.

Stan is quick to snatch her blood-red towel and handed it to Richie, who immediately draws it around Ruth. Both he, Stan, and Mike stared in relief as Ruth slowly started to open her eyes, familiarizing her surroundings. She sighs deeply then slowly lays back on the warm shore, lightly panting.

"What happened?" She questions, her voice hoarse.

"You nearly drowned, that's what," Beverly answered.

Ruth glances at her, breathing raggedly. "I what?"

"You almost drowned, Ruth. Not sure how you managed to do that when you're a pretty decent swimmer. You did, however, draw unnecessary attention on yourself because of it."

"Lay off, Beverly," Eddie urged tightly then came into Ruth's line of vision.

"To make sure you don't have a concussion, I need you to name off at least ten elements of the periodic table."

Ruth stares at him, her brows knitting close. "Who the hell are you?"

Eddie balks, along with the others, gapping in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ben exclaims in horror.

"Oh, shit, fuck. You've been out five minutes and have fucking amnesia. Do you remember anyone around you?"

She continued to stare before a weak smirk surfaced. "Boy, you're so gullible."

Ruth yelps lightly when Mike smacks her arm.

"Don't be an ass."

She coughed and wheezed, chuckling lightly. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You should have seen your faces, though."

"That was a sick and twisted joke, Greyson," Beverly snipped.

"Don't get your bikini bottoms in a bunch, Marsh. Can I not joke about my near-death experience?"

Beverly goes to say something but is talked over.

"I would have to agree with Beverly on this one, Ruth. Laughing at our expense because of you nearly dying is not a joke." Stan comments.

Ruth grew quiet, her throating tightening and eyes burned from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered lowly, going unheard.

Bill sadly stared at Ruth, understanding her need to laugh at the situation. He is aware she hasn't had a good yuk in months, and no one is putting that into perspective. Ruth needing to joke was to lighten the mood despite her near-death experience. With a light hum, Bill glances around for something to use as ammo to scare Eddie since he is an easy target. Except, there's nothing around them.

He hummed again when another idea sprung into mind.

_Lightbulb,_ Bill thought, then approached Eddie from behind.

Without a seconds hesitation and no one able to react, Bill swiftly yanks his friends swim trunks down to Eddie's ankles with a snap, exposing the growing boy's private area.

Beverly shrieks, quickly turning away with her palms covering her eyes.

Eddie yells, quickly covering himself before turning to face Bill, stumbling like a newborn giraffe in the process.

"What the hell, man?"

The last thing he wanted to hear was laughter. The others, _including_ Ruth, laughed at his misfortune of getting pantsed but are more so busting up at his flat and pale rear end.

"Holy shit, that's a sight worth burning your retinas," Richie guffaws.

"Wow, Dr. K, you are the epitome of pasty white ass," Ruth chortles.

Eddie pouts, his face glowing a bright red as he yanked his neon green swim trunks back to his hips.

"Shut up," he whined, oblivious to Ruth's mirth.

Richie noticed, though. "Nice going, Bill. You got Ruth to laugh."

"That was my intention anyway," he admits confidently, winking at Ruth.

Ruth smiled, "Thank you, Billy."

"Oh, haha, that was flipping hilarious, Bill. You humiliated me by exposing my genitals in front of pretty girls."

"You should know I'm no prude. You could do some squats to tone up those flat as Kansas cheeks."

Eddie answered with an embarrassed groan and crossed his arms.

"Alright, Flat Butt, do you still want me to name off ten periodic elements?"

"Don't call me that," he snips, blushing still. "And you don't have to unless you would like to name a few or more."

"Sure, I'll name a few. Alright, ten elements. Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, sulfur, chlorine, _."

Ruth named off each element on her fingers until she was interrupted.

"I said TEN, not seventeen," Eddie butts, thoroughly impressed. "Although, you know a lot more than I do and in atomic number order, too. So, good for you."

"At least, the show off doesn't have a concussion." Beverly states then sat close to the shore and stuck her feet in, mockingly mimics Ruth's counting.

No one noticed, but Ruth. She felt a knife run through her heart at Beverly's insistence on being callous and indifferent towards her. Although Ruth wouldn't blame her after the incident on the bridge, which she vaguely remembers now.

"You gave us quite a fright, you know. What exactly happened?" Ben questioned as he remained to sit by Ruth's feet, her toe now thoroughly cleaned and bandaged thanks to him and Bill.

She screws her lips and shrugs. "Honestly, I don't really know. One minute I was on the ledge ready to jump when I suddenly become afraid of heights, which you know I'm not, then find myself on my back and coughing up water the next."

Eddie regards Ruth with knitted brows, frowning. "So, wait, you don't remember anything prior?"

Ruth did remember seeing Pennywise in her mind and was coaxing her into jumping. She was on cloud nine from seeing him that Ruth didn't realize she stumbled and scraped her foot, which she ended up landing awkwardly in the water. Of course, Ruth won't tell them about Pennywise. Despite their broken friendship, at least she thinks it is, Ruth is determined to keep her association with him a secret.

"I'm afraid so. There are a lot of things I don't quite remember nowadays. Something my damn therapist keeps prying into, along with my fucking childhood."

"Maybe you should talk to them about it. Do you remember how we got here?"

Ruth deadpans, "Of course, I remember how we got here. I don't have a concussion or amnesia, Eddie."

"Okay, I was just making sure. Are you going to be alright? Or do you want us to go back and just hang out in the clubhouse?"

"No, please don't change plans on my account. Go have fun in the water. I'm just going to hang back and soak up the sun. Maybe I'll grow more freckles instead of tan."

Eddie chuckles at this.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. By the way, who pulled me out of the water?"

The guys fell silent briefly then glanced over at Beverly, who sat by the shore still.

"Beverly was the first to reach you," Richie answered.

Ruth blinks, her jaw slacking slightly.

"She, she did?"

She glances over at Beverly's hunched form, noting the tense muscles in her shoulders. Why?

"Yeah, Beverly reacted quickly out of everyone else, which I followed. We got you out of the water, Bill and Ben helped carry you and Mike and Stan. It was a group effort." Richie explained.

Ruth stared at Beverly for a moment longer before regarding the guys again which surrounded her.

"Thank you," she acknowledges in awe.

She wants to stand and thank Beverly for saving her, but Ruth knew what would happen. She will get lightheaded and sick, something that occurs every time after these incidents.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay hanging out here?" Eddie questions, observing her carefully.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she lies. "I have my sketchbook with to keep me occupied, so I won't get too bored watching all of you frolicking in the water."

"I'll stay to keep you company," Richie offered.

Ruth glances at him, feigning a small smile. "You don't have to, you know."

"I know, but I want to," he ventured with a dusting of pink gracing his cheeks.

She blushes a little as well.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with their light exchange, the others started scurrying off.

"Well, if you say you're okay, we're going back in the water. If you start to feel unwell_."

"I appreciate you being concerned about me, Dr. K, but I'll be okay. Besides, I have the sidekick here." Ruth muses with a soft grin.

"Hey! How am I the sidekick here? I saved you, too." Richie exclaimed.

Ruth chuckles, "Fine. You're a hero, too, but Beverly wears the bigger superhero cape."

Beverly glances over her shoulder at Ruth from the comment, her brows knitted close.

Ruth smiles softly at her, "Thank you," she mouths then settles herself against Richie's shoulder, who rightfully groans with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously? Do you have to lean up against me, BK?"

Richie yelps, Ruth pinched at his rip. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Call me BK, one more time, Gray Water, I'll do more than just pinch you."

"Sorry. I thought you were going to draw," Richie groans.

"I was, but I'm sleepy now. Besides, you're warm."

"And you're a freaking popsicle. Get off."

"Nope."

She settles against him despite his protests, moaning softly as her head throbbed unpleasantly.

Richie goes to nudge Ruth off when he noticed her grimace and furrowed brows. He instantly became concerned.

"Maybe we should head back. Staying out in the sun like this is not going to help you, Ruth." He whispers.

"I know, but I really don't want to get up," she murmurs with difficulty.

He observed her for a moment, considering something. "You really should talk to your therapist about these headaches, Ruth. You seem to be getting them a lot lately, especially after your blackouts."

Ruth groans. "I know I should, but I _hate_ talking to Dr. Malcom. He reminds me of Jonathan way too damn much."

Richie sighed heavily, understanding now. "Despite him being dead, you are still reminded of what that asshole did to you, huh?"

She gently nods with a hum.

With another hard sigh, Richie glanced over at Beverly, who is sidetracked in watching something in the water.

"I haven't said anything to them of what you told me, Ruth."

"Thank you," Ruth whispers.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened back in November?"

Ruth grew silent.

He's not sure if she decided to ignore the question or fell asleep. When Richie glanced down at her, he discovered Ruth sleeping soundly. It's relatively quick, but she needs it anyway. He knows Ruth is not sleeping well. Richie watched her sleep, remembering the morning he found Ruth.

Their supposed hatred slash rivalry dissolved in an instant that day. He was ecstatic to see her. Richie was more concerned about her than Mike and Stan combined. He never truly hated Ruth. Richie just wanted her to think that because deep down, Richie secretly liked her. He would never admit it out loud to anyone before, but now they know.

Richie loves Ruth like a sister. He would hate it if anything were to happen to her.

* * *

_New Year's, 1990_

_Monday, 8:19 a.m._

It's an unbelievably cold start to the new year. There is even an eighty percent chance of snow and sleet forecasted later this afternoon. The sky is already a snowy gray; it could start a lot sooner than expected.

_Never trust the weatherman,_ Richie thought to himself.

Richie casually strolled down the smooth snowy road, trembling uncontrollably from the intense cold piercing through his coat. His teeth audibly chattered, and arms wrapped around him to contain body heat. Why is he out here? He doesn't have a damn clue. Something told him to leave the comfort of his warm home and venture into the January cold. He had that same feeling when he left his house to check on Ruth at her old place about a year ago. The only upside to this sensation is that it's not a bad one. He doesn't feel like there is anything terribly wrong with her, but Richie senses something is up. Richie wouldn't have left if it weren't necessary.

He was several feet from the covered overpass when Richie heard a female crying. At first, Richie thought he heard things that weren't there since he is the only one out here. Except, when Richie glanced up to investigate, his eyes land on familiar strawberry blonde hair against the white. Richie blinks wildly, hoping that he is also not seeing things either. They are still there.

Richie cautiously approaches, watching the girl weep hysterically while hunched and leaning against the barrier. He's not sure why they are, but something has to be wrong if she is crying uncontrollably.

He wets his lips, gulping tightly.

_Please, let it be her,_ Richie thought to himself.

"Ruth?"

The girl snapped her head up, tears streamed down her face, which is a bright pink from the bitter cold.

She gaps at him with widened eyes. "Rich, Richie?"

He doesn't know what came over him; Richie flings himself at her. Richie envelopes Ruth in his arms tightly to the point of nearly suffocating her. Of course, she is caught off guard by his actions that her arms dumbly hang to the side. Richie makes a sound, a sob really, and lightly cries.

"You're alive," he sobs into her dirty vanilla rose hair. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Dumbfounded still, Ruth finally was able to move her arms. She gingerly and hesitantly returns the gesture. Richie's arms only tightened, hugging Ruth flush against his body. He felt it then, Ruth shook violently from a shuddering sob, crying again.

"It's okay, Ruth. I got you. You're safe now," he murmurs lightly.

Her fingers grip his coat tightly, sobbing louder than before and lightly wailing.

"Richie," Ruth strangled. "I can't find him," she hiccupped, bawling now.

"Shh," Richie shushes her and softly combed his fingers through her matted hair. "Who can't you find?"

She pulls back, breaking their embrace. Ruth sniffled but continued crying.

"Robert," she quavered. "I can't find him."

Richie looks at her, inspecting Ruth for any sort of injuries before regarding her again.

"Who's Robert?"

She sobs, avoiding her contact with him. "He's," Ruth pauses, considering something.

A metaphorical lightbulb went off in his head, which caused Richie to gently smirk.

"Let me guess, this Robert guy is your boyfriend, huh?"

Ruth looks at him then, tears streaming down her eyes still but shrugging a little with a slight smirk.

"Um, uh yeah. I guess you can say that."

Richie saw the blush and faint smile. "You've been getting it on with, oof."

Ruth quickly punched him in the gut. "Ow, jeez, what was that for?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Richie."

He chuckles, "Alright, okay, sorry. Where was the last place you saw him?"

"I," she pauses again, thinking. "I don't know, I can't remember. Everything was great until the day after Christmas. He left a note saying he was going to get us some breakfast, but Robert never came back. It's been a week, and I can't find him anywhere."

Ruth started crying again, shivering from the cold.

Richie noticed her trembling. Despite being cold himself, he rushes to remove his coat.

"What, what are you doing? You're going to freeze."

"No, I won't. Come here," Richie instructs, pulling Ruth close.

He gets Ruth to snake her arm inside the left while Richie worked on getting his right arm in the other.

"What the blasted hell are you doing?"

"Keeping both of us warm. Just hug me from the side."

Ruth listens by wrapping her arm around his back, settling her hand at his waist.

"Holy Shinola, it's freezing out here."

"Well, duh, it is winter, Ruth. Why are you even out here anyway?"

"I told you, I was looking for Robert."

"In this cold?"

"Yes! Fuck, I'm freezing."

"Come on now, get closer."

She complies, although Ruth is a little uncomfortable getting this close to him.

"This is so weird," Ruth states.

"Trust me, I know. Don't worry, though, I won't bite you too hard."

Ruth rolls her eyes as Richie struggled to zip the jacket.

"I don't care if you bit me or not, now hurry it up."

"I'm trying here," he groans.

"Jesus, move."

With some help from Ruth, Richie zips the jacket up, eventually enveloping them inside his coat. It's snug, but he is at least sheltering Ruth from the bitter cold. Besides, the additional warmth from her body and his will help keep them warm.

"Phew, I feel like the marshmallow man." Richie states, then started forward with Ruth right beside him.

"More like conjoined twins. Stop walking so fast, Gray Water."

"Stop walking so slow, BK. OW!"

Ruth pinched his rib.

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, okay, jeez. Just move. I'll help you find your boyfriend later. First, I need to get you out of the cold. You're a fucking popsicle."

Ruth heaves a sigh, feigning a small smile. "My hero."

Richie chuckles at this. "Damn right, I am."

They then went quiet, mostly to concentrate on walking in the snow.

From a fair distance, Pennywise watched the two walk off and huddled close. He wants to be angry at Ruth for finding comfort from a person Pennywise doesn't particularly care for but is glad nonetheless. Ruth has told him several times she always wanted to have Richie as a friend. She enjoys their bantering because Ruth sees a sibling-like bond with Richie. If Ruth ever had an older or younger brother, she would have wanted them to be like Richie anyway.

He sighs heavily, his heart growing numb at the sight of her fiery hair receding in the white glow of winter. Pennywise does see Ruth glance over her shoulder and in his direction. From this far, their eyes lock on one another.

"_Goodbye, Ruth."_

She frowns, her eyes burned from holding back tears.

"_Goodbye, Pen."_

Pennywise eventually turns away, breaking their connection. He does, however, look back one last time before sadly slinking away. He already misses her and dreading their separation. Pennywise is not sure if he is strong enough to stay away from her. Hopefully, at least maybe, Ruth is stronger than him.

_She'll be okay,_ Pennywise tells himself.

Even though he would much rather have his beloved and only friend near, Pennywise believes things will work out for her now that he and Ruth are no more.

If only Pennywise knew how wrong he was.


	33. The Mind Is Truly A Dark Place

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all are having a great week so far. I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update. I actually had myself a small case of writer's block as I was stuck on a couple of scenes for this chapter. So, I took a couple of nights off to give myself some time to refresh and find inspiration.

I won't get into what's in store for this chapter, but I will say this. You may find yourself scratching your head. Everything will start coming to light in the upcoming updates. So, sit tight, my lovelies.

I'm currently working on Chapter 27, which is mostly complete but still needs some work. It may take me a little bit to post an update again, but I hope I will have 27 up by the end of the month.

Which, by the way, I'm finally nearing completion of this story with only three chapters left. So, now I'm curious, do you have any predictions of how things will end?

Anyway, enjoy the read!

Sorry if this sounds gauging, but reviews are always appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed, too. :)

* * *

… _Another night slowly closes in_

_And I feel so lonely_

_Touching heat freezing on my skin_

_I pretend you still hold me_

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep_

_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you_

_I can't believe you're gone_

_You were the first, you'll be the last …_

"Ruth?"

… _Wherever you go, I'll be with you_

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_

_Whenever you need someone_

_To lay your heart and head upon_

_Remember, after the fire, after all the rain_

_I will be the flame …_

"I will be the flame," she whispers softly, going unheard.

"Ruth, can you hear me?" A voice asks her.

She blinks, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Her gaze shifts from the plate before her to the four walls that surrounded Ruth. She's back at the Hanlon's and having a dinner that is more than appetizing but is battling her innards. Ruth is nauseous from the pleasant aroma of spicy fried chicken but dared not to say anything. She hates it when the people that care about her express their concerns and ask questions about her well-being. It has been this way since she decided to reside here.

Granted, Ruth likes it here, despite her ulterior motive. Ruth didn't want to sleep under their roof but figured it would be the best place to be to keep her sanity somewhat under control. The Neibolt House provides her some comfort but felt safe, nonetheless. Except without Pennywise near, it's not enough to keep her struggles at bay. After the near-death drowning incident today, her mind and body started duking it out like rivals battling for dominance. She has mentally grown weak in the eight months of living here. The only thing that occupies her attention is housework and farming.

Believe it or not, Ruth thoroughly enjoys getting her hands dirty. The physical labor helps her to focus on an actual task instead of drowning her inner thoughts with noise. Usually, Ruth listens to music, preferably seventies disco music and soft rock hits of the eighties with the occasional heavy metal bands that Reggie likes, such as Anthrax and Metallica, just to name a few. Of course, Ruth hasn't stopped creating a new masterpiece every few days and snapping photos of her new social life, the farm, and other places while enjoying a favorite song.

She has even taken up a new creative hobby that surprised everyone. Ruth loves writing short horror stories. Something she picked up a little after her miscarriage, which no one knows about still, not even Richie. Leroy is actually quite impressed at her chosen hobbies, the writing especially. Ruth got him, and Mike scared enough to start locking up doors, along with searching the shadows for any supernatural entities. She gets a good chuckle from their fright, despite not having a good laugh for a long while.

Ruth does all of this because she _needs _to keep herself, along with her chaotic mind, distracted. She can't have her head go silent for one moment. The lyrics she was singing in her head seconds ago were filling that void until that voice disturbed her.

_No! Shut up, please! Go away!_

"Ruth," the voice called to her again.

She slightly shook her head when Ruth felt a light touch on her shoulder.

_Holy shit and Shinola, it's just Mikey._

Slightly shaken, Ruth directs her attention to him. "S-sorry."

"Are you okay?" Mike questions with concern rising in his voice.

He glances away from her briefly to see if his granddad is watching. Thankfully, Leroy is out of earshot and sight since he is on the phone. It rang moments ago, and Leroy was quick to answer since hardly anyone calls at this time of day.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired."

"After what happened today, I wouldn't blame you. Although you did use Richie as a pillow since you took a nap on him."

Ruth smirks sheepishly, "He was comfy."

Mike scuffs, smiling slightly before a frown adorned his lips. "You scared me, you know that, right?"

She frowns herself, dropping her hands into her lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you or anyone else. I'm confused still of how that happened."

He screwed his lips sideways, "So, am I. At least your alive and here with us still," Mike pauses briefly.

Mike snakes his arm down, searching for Ruth's hand. He gingerly took her hand into his and gave it a light, comforting squeeze. A dusting of pink graced her cheeks, along with a faint bashful smirk. She gulps, glancing over at him with her smile spreading wider from their entwined fingers linked together.

"With me."

Ruth felt her heart lightly flutter, but her stomach continued to squirm from nausea. She clears her throat, gulping again to keep from giving him any real physical clues something is wrong. Despite the rocky start to her friendship with him and then the spurt of hatred for what Mike did, Ruth still harbored feelings for him. He was and still is the first person to consider her a friend before Ruth accepted him. Pennywise remains to take the crown for the fact is her first-ever real friend Ruth needed at the time.

After coming out of hiding, her relationship with Mike changed for the better. They talked things out, along with the incident at her previous home. It took Ruth a little bit to regain his trust, but when she did, something started to bloom between them. Him holding her hand is a good indicator that their friendship is turning into something more. If she were honest, Ruth is terrified about getting close to him. Ruth doesn't want him to gain any romantic feelings for her when the possibility of her next blackout could result in an untimely demise.

Before, Ruth was frightened of her harsh reality before everything happened. Now, it seems her better life is becoming a nightmare. It is all because of the darkness that resonated deep within her mind and soul, which Ruth can't escape.

She was silent for a brief moment then regarded Mike, feigning a small smile.

Neither of them could say anything when they heard Leroy said goodbye on the telephone then trumped back into the dining room with a sigh.

Ruth quickly became perturbed at the older man's body language as he sat down, even the hard sigh. She can also see it in his eyes that something is bothering him. Whoever it was Leroy spoke with caused this behavior.

"So," Leroy starts, picking his fork up and scooped a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "How was your day at the quarry?"

Her stomach flipped unpleasantly, gulping at the irritation in his voice.

"It was fun," Mike casually answers. "Bill got Ruth to laugh because he pantsed Eddie."

Leroy chokes a scuff, lightly smirking. "Oh, really now? Anything else I need to know about?"

Mike thought about it with a hum, "Nope, that's about it."

Ruth slowly glanced over at Mike, her eyes widening at his sudden reluctance in telling his granddad of what happened.

_Is he nuts!?_

Leroy glares before lightly clattering the fork onto his plate. "Don't you be lying to me, Michael Hanlon."

Mike blinks, frowning. "I'm not."

"Mike," Ruth urged.

The boy sighs heavily, deflating in defeat.

"That was Richie on the phone," Leroy started while glaring at the two. "He wanted to ask how you were doing, Ruth. Now, why would he go and do that?"

Mike glances at her, pleading with Ruth not to say anything. She doesn't understand his instance in refusing to tell his granddad about the accident, but Ruth will have a chance to discuss it with him later.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but there was an accident today."

Leroy opened his mouth to question her about it, even though he knows the answer.

"When I went to make the jump to join the gang, I somehow stumbled without my knowledge and fell into the water. Well, I ended up not resurfacing, which caused Beverly and Richie to act quickly in rescuing me. Long story short, I nearly drowned. If it weren't for the others carrying me and Eddie performing CPR to save my life, I would be dead right now. It was nothing but an accident."

Leroy sighs heavily, frowning at her with arms crossed. "Why didn't either of you tell me earlier? Or better yet, why would you lie about the incident, Michael?"

Mike opened his mouth to answer, but Ruth was quick to defend him.

"I'm not sure why he would, Mr. Hanlon, sir, but my only guess would be is that he didn't want to worry you. Besides, when is it ever a good time to tell you I nearly drowned. I certainly couldn't come home and outright tell you what happened. I know I can be blunt, but I'm certainly not subtle either. I should have told you about what transpired instead of you finding out the hard way. I apologize for not saying anything sooner."

Leroy stares at her, dumbfounded at her level maturity. Well, he can understand why Ruth is like this now. After everything that had happened to her, Leroy figured she would have to grow up quickly to adapt to her new way of living. He doesn't doubt her then adult boyfriend coached Ruth into the cultivated lifestyle and supported the young girl in whatever struggles Ruth faced. Leroy would like to thank the young man for being there for Ruth when she desperately needed someone when no one else would. Granted, she could have come here, but then again, Ruth wouldn't have learned who to love or trust in the first place. This Robert fellow gave her a reason to live anyway.

"Thank you, Ruth. I appreciate the apology and accept it for that matter, but please call me Leroy. You don't have to be formal with me, you know. Besides, it makes me feel old."

He smiled at her with a wink.

"And thank you for telling me. I didn't like hearing from someone else what happened to you. Remember, you're my responsibility now, sweetheart. I need to take care of you the best I can. Will you promise to tell me these things for now on?"

"Yes, I promise," she replies with a nod, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Ruth. And _you_ young man," Leroy started in Mike's direction. "Lie to me again about anything concerning Ruth, it would be my thick belt snapping on your ass. I don't even care if you're a teenager now. Do you understand me?"

Mike straightened up, gulping tightly from the mild threat of an ass-whooping. "Yes, sir, uh, I mean, granddad." He corrected himself.

"Good," Leroy nods in approval. "Now eat up, your supper is getting cold."

The two males instantly started eating while Ruth stared at her plate. She eyed the crispy fried chicken, along with the homemade mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Her mouth watered from the sight, but the smell caused her nauseated stomach to flip unpleasantly. She gulps to keep herself from vomiting, sighing heavily from a slight chill. Her gaze scans to Leroy then at Mike, who are eating away. She grimaces, swallowing again.

She clears her throat and licked her lips, "I think I'm going to turn in early."

Leroy immediately snapped his attention on her, along with Mike, both expressing concern.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ruth? You look pale." Mike questioned worriedly.

"I'm feeling unwell suddenly," she moans then licked her lips. "May I be excused?"

The older man stares dumfounded still by Ruth's politeness. He observes her for a moment, noting Ruth's paler complexion and a light sheen of cold sweat. "You may."

She doesn't hesitate to push her chair away from the table then stood sharply.

"Thank you," Ruth managed to mutter, sophisticatedly rushing towards the bathroom.

Both Leroy and Mike worriedly watched her leave, unsure how or why Ruth is not feeling well.

Mike glanced at Ruth's untouched plate, considering something. He knows Ruth was acting strangely after the incident but couldn't figure out what. Mike started connecting the dots when he remembers seeing her and Richie sitting on the shore. She may have told Richie about what was going on but not him. This realization made Mike feel hurt that Ruth doesn't trust him enough with whatever is going on with her. Apparently, Ruth only confides with Richie about her personal problems.

His thoughts were disturbed when Leroy's voice boomed in his ears.

"Michael, is there anything else I should know about?"

Mike quickly shook his head, "I'm not too sure. I knew she was acting a little strange after the accident, but I couldn't figure out what or get her to talk with me about it. Ruth might trust me, but apparently not enough if she hid the fact she wasn't feeling well."

Leroy paused, his features hardening with skepticism. "You know nothing?"

"It's the truth, granddad. I'm sorry, I kept the incident back at the quarry from you. I guess I was worried you would yell at me for being irresponsible about her well-being. I realize now it's even more careless of me for lying. I'm sorry I lied."

Leroy sighed, pursed his lips as he eyed Mike. After a long moment, he gently nods.

"Thank you for apologizing. Just to clarify, I would not yell at you for being irresponsible about Ruth's well-being. We both know she's a big girl and can handle herself in most situations. However, we also know there's something not right with her, and it saddens me she won't talk to either of us."

Mike frowns, "I know. I guess, with a little more time, maybe Ruth will open up."

"We can only hope. Have you had any luck in locating this guy Ruth was with?"

He shook his head, "No. I wish I could, though. Ruth really needs him at this point because, apparently, we don't know how to help."

"Or guide her. If you can't find this Robert guy, then we'll figure it out ourselves, Mike. We just have to do the best we can to support her."

Mike knew his grandfather is right. If there is any way they can help Ruth through whatever it is she's facing, they will have to figure it out.

* * *

Upon entering the bathroom, Ruth hung over the sink, breathing raggedly. Her nausea became stronger the moment she stood from the dinner table, along with the lightheadedness which followed. She wets her lips and gulps, trying her best not to empty her stomach into the basin. With another hard breath, Ruth turns the facet to splash cold water on her face.

The moment Ruth gathered a handful of water and shoved her face into it, her mind went blank. It's the one thing Ruth told herself not to let happen. However, she savored the brisk coolness as it washed away the tension that formed in her face, neck, and shoulders. She allowed the water to slowly drip from her hands back into the sink before reaching for more. Ruth rubs her hands against her flesh this time, sighing heavily from the wave of ease.

After the third rinse, she shudders a heavy sigh and grips the sink rim. Ruth gazes down into the dark drain. Despite the refreshing water, her head spun still, and vision started to blur. Her stomach makes an ungodly flip and salivated. Ruth groans, her legs trembling, and knees buckling. She reaches back to rub the nape of her neck where a long pink scar ran along the curve. Ruth rolls her head, cracking it with a groan.

"Knulla," Ruth cursed in Swedish with a sigh. "Lugna ner dig, tjejen."

Ruth shuddered then reaches up to yank the mirrored cabinet door open. Once she did, a decayed hand emerges from the glass and snatches Ruth's wrist.

Startled, Ruth cries out then glances up into the mirror. Her widened, terrified gaze lands on her reflection. Instead of seeing herself, though, all Ruth sees is the decayed face of her mother. Jordan's heavily soiled hair molded to her skull like thick ganache, her eyes absent and sunken, and cracked lips stretched back in a blackened toothy snarl.

"You're a worthless waste of skin!" Jordan seethes, yanking Ruth forward.

Ruth slams against the mirror, screaming and struggling to pull away.

"Go away!"

"You _will _kill them all, nuisance!" Jordan roars.

She pulls Ruth forward, pressing her cheek onto the cold mirror harshly. Jordan's other hand appeared, gripping and pulling at Ruth's hair in hopes to suck her daughter into the nothingness of which is behind her.

"NO! Get out of my head! GET OUT!"

"You _will _die!"

"NO! Stop, please!" Ruth whimpers, struggling to pull away. "Let go of me!"

"You _don't_ deserve happiness!"

Ruth screams, desperation sinking into her bones as Jordan wrenched Ruth forward, submerging her through the glass as if it were water. She thrashes with eyes clenched shut, daring not to stare at the woman's sunken evil gaze or into the darkness.

"No! Get out of my head!"

Ruth slammed her forehead onto Jordan's, causing the decayed woman to grunt and groan.

"You can't stop me!" She snarls.

With a struggled groan, Ruth yanks herself back from the cold blackness, the glass reverting to its original state.

"Stay the fuck out of my head," Ruth growls through clenched teeth.

She slams her head on the mirror with a crash, shattering the glass with a cry.

"DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT ME!"

Ruth does it a second time, yelling.

"Stay out!"

"DON'T FIGHT ME!"

Ruth screams then viciously slams her head onto the mirror for the third and final time, breaking the cabinet upon impact.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The bathroom sat silent, minus the heaving pants coming from Ruth's mouth.

"Just stay out," Ruth murmurs, her legs trembling to stay grounded.

Ruth hears two sets of footsteps urgently approaching the bathroom. Ruth reacts quickly and locks the door, desperately wanting to keep them out. They can't see her like this. She can't have them know what's wrong. She doesn't want to be judged or labeled for being crazy and be submitted to a psychiatric ward. Ruth doesn't even want to talk with Jonathan's doppelgänger of a doctor, who is only making her emotional state worse.

"Ruth!" Leroy's voice booms.

She whimpers, glancing away from the floor to the mirror. Her hand remained to grip the knob of the cabinet, the mirror untouched and still intact. Ruth blinks, trying to make sense of what just happened. A grimace graced her lips then lightly wept, holding back a sob.

_I'm going crazy._

"Ruth," Leroy calls again.

The doorknob rattles followed by a frantic knock. "Ruth, honey! Talk to me!"

It took her a moment, but Ruth eventually answered calmly. "I-I'm okay!"

"I heard you shout. What's going on?"

"N-nothing, I just saw a spider. Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you."

"Want me to come in there and kill it for you?" Mike's voice sounds from behind the door.

Ruth coughs a sigh, raggedly breathing. "No, no, it's okay. It's gone anyway."

There is a pause, something Ruth doesn't like for some reason, especially the whispers between Leroy and Mike.

_Please, don't talk about me when I'm right here._

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Really, I'm fine," she moans, her stomach painfully tightens.

Ruth felt it then. With a groan, she quickly unlocks the door before rushing to the commode, expelling stomach bile.

"Ruth," Leroy gently calls.

She coughs and spits.

"I'll be okay," she murmurs, lightly sighing before another wave of sickness hits her.

There were whispers from behind the door before someone rushed off. Ruth had hoped both had left her alone, but apparently not. The door creaked open, followed by heavy boots thudding lightly to the sink. She hears water running before they approached her. They sigh, gently touching her shoulder as to not alarm Ruth.

"Here I thought my cooking was good, but instead, it made you sick," Leroy comments.

Ruth opened her mouth to say something but couldn't from another spurt of sickness. She leans deep to the point of her hair falling forwards. Thankfully, Leroy was there to pull it back while comfortingly Ruth by rubbing her shoulder.

"Phew, that smells something awful," Leroy paused, crinkling his nose. "It's not even supper either. What exactly made you sick?"

She coughs, dry heaving now. "I've felt sick since the accident today."

Leroy frowns, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone," she pauses, coughing. Ruth clears of her throat before continuing. "Before it was just a headache, now I'm sick to my stomach and lightheaded."

Leroy observed Ruth for a moment, lightly pressing a damp cloth on the nape of her neck then forehead.

"Not to sound like Dr. Malcolm here, but you really need to start opening up about what's going on, Ruth. I can tell you're not yourself and feeling sick all the time. Were you like this when you were around your grown-up boyfriend?"

She thought about it carefully, remembering only two moments when Ruth was with Pennywise did she feel sick. But those were moments when she did something Ruth barely recalls doing.

"Only a few times, but those were stomach bugs. So, no."

Leroy hums and screwed his lips while massaging Ruth's neck. He opened his mouth to say something when Mike returned with a glass of water in hand.

"Hey, you do know you're holding up the only bathroom here, right?" Mike lightly joked with a sympathetic smile.

"Haha, very funny, Mikey," Ruth chuckled hoarsely.

He continued to lightly smile as Mike settled himself against the wall. Mike caught a glimpse of the nasty vomit in the toilet water before flushing it down with a sickening grimace.

"Damn, girly, what did you eat?"

"Nothing really," Ruth groans.

"Well, it looked like you upchucked chicken broth."

"It doesn't taste like it, though," Ruth begun, pausing from a dry heave. "It's freaking sour like a lemon drop."

Mike grimaces with a stick of his tongue while Leroy chuckles softly at the boy.

From the corner of her eye, Ruth noticed him handing her a glass of plain water.

"Swig, swish, and spit," Mike instructed.

She heaves a sigh then did as instructed.

* * *

The Hanlon's stayed by her side while she waited out the sickness. When Ruth was sure she was done vomiting, Leroy gently scooped her into his arms and carried Ruth into her bedroom. She needed the rest anyway. He tucked her in like any father would when their child was sick and brushed the fine hairs away from Ruth's eyes. Leroy grew to love Ruth like a daughter, and he hates seeing her in this weakened state.

He stares down at her, frowning sadly as she got comfortable underneath the sheets. Leroy's brows furrow once he noticed the bloody nick on Ruth's forehead. He is curious about how she got it, but he won't question her right now. Leroy wants Ruth to take it easy.

With another heavy sigh, Leroy turned to leave as Ruth's started for her headphones. Apparently, she doesn't want to talk with anyone for now. Or maybe Ruth needs some music to help fall asleep. He went with that possibility. Before she could place them on her ears to drown out the silence, Leroy touched her cheek one last time.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you holler, okay?"

Ruth gently smiles, her eyes fluttering from sleepiness. "Okay, thank you, Poppop."

The corners of his mouth curved in a smile touched at endearing term. "Your welcome, sweetheart. Good night, Ruth."

He turns away as Ruth curled on her side, listening to Cheap Trick's "The Flame."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mike came into the room. He has a small glass of apple juice in hand for Ruth to sip on to calm her stomach. Mike would have stayed with her for a while if Ruth didn't have her headphones on. When he checked on her to see if she were awake, Ruth was already fast asleep. He wouldn't blame her, though.

He sets the glass on her bedside table, eyeing Ruth sadly. Mike doesn't like seeing Ruth like this either or the fact she's drowning out the silence around her with music. He can hear music still playing, something Mike wondered how Ruth could with the thick padding on her ears. Mike took it upon himself to slowly and gently remove the headphones from Ruth's sleeping form. Curious, Mike held one of the earpieces to his ear, hearing heavy metal music and not her usual disco or soft rock. He cringes from the frantic bounding of drums and guitar riffs, even the screaming blur of song lyrics from the singer.

"How could anyone listen to _this_?"

Mike pulls the earpiece away from his head with a shake and lightly sets it beside her cassette player, turning it off with a simple push of a button. He watches Ruth for a moment, attempting to smile, but it turned into a worried frown. With a heavy sigh, Mike turns to leave only to stop when from catching sight of the bloody knick. He hovers over Ruth to gingerly wipe the blood off her forehead. Mike stares briefly, admiring Ruth's soft and serene features. Acting on a strange impulse, he leaned further and placed a gentle kiss on Ruth's warm to the touch skin. She doesn't stir, which Mike is glad about because Ruth could very well take it the wrong way. He eyed her a moment longer before pulling back while letting his fingers caress her arm.

Mike was a foot away from the bed when she softly moaned in her sleep and mumbled.

"Please, don't leave me," Ruth mutters lowly.

He furrows his brows, wondering who she is talking about. She might be talking about him, but Mike doubts that, though. Mike believes she could be talking about Robert. They didn't leave on best of terms, and Ruth feels responsible for Robert's disappearance. He felt a strange pang in his heart when Mike realized something. He and Ruth may have something going on between them, but she will never love him the same way she does Robert. Mike has seen some of the pictures of the two together, and they looked absolutely happy. He wonders still what could have happened that would draw them apart. Hopefully, Mike will find the guy and reunite the two, so they can patch things up. Mike likes Ruth a lot, but he feels Ruth needs Robert in her life more than he does.

With a saddened huff, Mike turns away, choosing to ignore the sounds she's making. He knows Ruth needs the rest after throwing up earlier, along with the near-death experience from almost drowning.

He just hopes nothing like that ever happens again.

* * *

The environment around her is dark and lacked any life or signs of affection. The dining room light barely pierced the blackness, engulfing Ruth in cold shadows. Ruth's legs are numb with pain as she struggled to crawl away from someone, who advanced on her like a wolf about to pounce on a lamb.

Her attempt to escape proved futile as they continued to drive their blade into her already bloody leg. Ruth soundlessly cries out as her attacker snatched her hair, slamming her head against the tile floor. Her vision blurs, and ears rang, her breath caught in her throat.

Ruth can feel them weigh her down at the hips, straddling her.

"I'm going to kill you nice and slow," Jordan's voice sing songs into Ruth's ear.

The woman pulls back to hover low over Ruth, her pocketknife gleaming in the faint yellow light. Her flaxen blonde hair fell past her shoulders, blanketing her features in shadows. Ruth can't see it, but the woman's eyes gleamed with glee and smiled broadly where her pearly white teeth showed.

"Tell your daddy I said, "Hi," for me," Jordan lowly growls. "Oh, I almost forgot," she paused, eyeing Ruth with her malicious yet evil grin.

"Happy Birthday, _Ruth_."

Without a second's hesitation, Jordan plunges the blade into Ruth's chest.

Ruth's mouth gaps open to scream, but nothing could come out. Ruth watched as Jordan's blade came down on her again, feeling the cold metal sink into her chest, yet no yell could leave her lips. Ruth tries to move her arms to block Jordan's blade but couldn't. They laid helplessly at her side. She laid defeated as the evil woman continued to stab her to death.

With the final blow to her heart, Ruth strangled a scream as she bolted up from her mattress. She panted heavily with a hand feeling around her heaving chest to rub away the feeling of being stabbed. She sat there for a moment in a cold sweat, violently trembling from the nightmare. A strangled sob left her lips as Ruth glanced over at the bedside table, her teary gaze landing on the apple juice. From behind the glass, her alarm clock showed twelve o'clock on the dot. With a shaky breath, Ruth reached for the drink that was left behind, disregarding the slight warmth and drank the liquid in seconds flat.

She sighs from the gulp, glancing around the room for anything out of the ordinary, nothing. Satisfied nothing was there, she fell backward and just cried. Ruth's sobs and muffled wails were loud enough to wake the Hanlon's from their slumber, but they won't wake. She has learned over the months Mike and Leroy are heavy sleepers. She wished they weren't because at least one of them would come in and give her comfort Ruth desperately craves.

The moment Ruth and Pennywise split, her nightmares of getting murdered resurfaced. She has dreamed of Jordan killing her almost every single night since Ruth came out of hiding. Ruth hates it so much that it drove her insane and to the point of committing several suicide attempts. Once, she tried taking one too many pills of Tylenol, which resulted in Ruth vomiting it up, thanks to Mike catching her. The second time she tried, it was a sickle on the back of her neck, which prompted Leroy to act by having Ruth go to a therapist.

Two weeks ago, when she was with the Losers, Ruth unknowingly stepped in front of a train barreling down the tracks close to the Barrens. Ruth had no clue what was going on around her. She occupied herself with a song playing in her mind and didn't hear the train coming. Bill was the one to pull her out of the way in the nick of time, saving Ruth. He was also the one to hug her tightly when Ruth broke down, crying at how weak she's becoming and losing her sanity.

Ruth heaves a sigh, struggling to keep herself together. She glances towards the door, contemplating going to see Mike. She desires comfort after the nightmare and who better to go to than him. Ruth sat up once more then slipped into her house shoes. She is still fully clothed in her high-waisted cut-off jeans and candy apple red and white striped tank. Apparently, when Leroy carried her to bed, he thought it was best if she dressed whenever Ruth woke.

With another sigh, Ruth lightly walked out of her room. His room is right next to hers. When she approached, Ruth gently tapped at the slightly ajar door.

"Mike?" She calls in a whisper.

No answer from him, of course.

Ruth wanted to call out to him again when a thought occurred to her. Staying here with Mike by her side won't help to keep the nightmares away. She will just have more of them, and Ruth doesn't want to disturb Mike's sleep. No, there is a place that is much suited to repel the darkness that resides in her mind.

The Neibolt House.


	34. A Long Kept Secret Revealed

A/N: Hello, guys. I hope you all are doing well and staying safe during this pandemic. For anyone who is affected by the virus, I pray for healing and hope you recover fully. It's a scary situation the world is facing right now, but we'll fight through it together.

I won't say much, but I do wish you enjoy the new chapter to escape reality even if it is only for a bit.

Take care, everyone!

* * *

_Ruth was singing to herself in the dark when she heard a sound, or maybe a voice._

"_Ruth?"_

_She gasps and snaps her head up from the ledge to stare into the darkness. Ruth strained her eyes to see who had spoken, but she already knew who it was. There is an exciting flip in her stomach, and heart burst alive from the sound of their voice._

_She shuddered a sigh, lightly smiling. "Pen."_

_Ruth quickly stood, ecstatic when she saw his golden-orange eyes appear in the inky black._

_"Ruth," he breathes shakily._

_She can see it in his gaze, Pennywise is glad to see her, but there is also disbelief. It's as if he is unsure Ruth is really there with him._

"_It's me, Pen."_

_It was silent between them for a moment before Pennywise started forwards with a snarl._

"_What are you doing here?" Pennywise growls, stopping several feet from her._

_Ruth stares at him, frowning sadly from the hostility in his voice._

"_I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"_

_His growl deepens then towers over her, intimidating Ruth, where she stepped back._

"_Why would you care to know, you irritating brat?"_

_She felt a dagger run through her heart from the name. Her frown deepens, tears brimming her eyes._

"_I needed to talk with you," Ruth goes to say his name only to be interrupted._

"_Oh, now you want to talk and on New Year's Even no less," he snaps viciously._

"_I've wanted to talk since the day we scared Victor!" She yells._

_Ruth immediately regretted it. Pennywise stepped closer, forcing her back further and against the crumbling wall. If she goes any further, Ruth will inevitably fall through and get seriously hurt or worse. She glances over her shoulder to stare into the maw of the well, watching the inky black shadows fade into a navy black color like night._

Ruth sighs heavily as she fought a tremble.

"Eight months," Ruth started in a whisper. "Has it really been that long?"

The memory from when she and Pennywise reunited on New Year's Eve replayed in her mind as she strolled down the street. It breaks her heart how affected Ruth is by his absence. Ruth never thought she would be so dependent on someone who could calm the storm within her soul. For the longest time, she and he were inseparable. Once things got complicated for her, their dynamic shifted drastically that it caused this separation.

Despite everything that has happened between them now, Ruth misses him dearly. She knows he does, too. Pennywise won't admit that he does, but Ruth can always tell due to her constant visits. He hasn't stopped her from coming inside or scared Ruth to keep her away. Besides, he knows Neibolt is the only place that provides her with some sort of comfort and safety.

A sudden chill overwhelmed her as a southern wind howled in the night. The air is already damp since the hairs on her arms and legs stood on end from the cool moisture of summer. Typically, Ruth doesn't let the cold wind bother her, except this time around, it's causing her to shiver. Her shorts and tank are not helping since Ruth did leave the Hanlon house like this. She should have remembered it gets chilly after the sunsets.

She heaves a sigh and wraps her arms around herself, hoping to keep warm then picks up the pace. Ruth is not very far from the house anyway, which she is glad. Of course, as she traveled in the night to her favorite place on earth, Ruth kept herself busy by singing out loud in a slow voice and tempo.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,"

Ruth paused for a brief second, "Except for getting murdered."

She comments before continuing her own version of the Tears for Fears song.

"I find it hard to tell you 'cause I find it hard to take

When people run in circles, it's a very, very,

Mad world, mad world."

* * *

When she finally arrived at the house and pushed through the front door, Ruth automatically started for the basement. She goes there for a reason, but tonight it's for a whole different reason. Her nightmare from earlier frightened her still. She desperately craves Pennywise's presence and hopes he can calm her. Upon turning the corner, her eyes land on the absent doorknob. Her lips tremble into a deep grimace, saddened by his instance in keeping her out. With a sob, Ruth reluctantly turned away and towards the room where it all started.

Her feet lightly padded in the house, filling the silence with some sort of sound. As Ruth wades towards the Christmas room, her eyes scanned the walls. She noticed some of her things covered with tarp and blankets to preserve the furniture Ruth and Pennywise used. Ruth doesn't remember ever doing this. She can only assume Belch came here to cover her belongings when and if Ruth ever decided to return here full time.

Strangely enough, her relationship with The Bower's Gang is going strong still.

Ruth and Belch basically act like siblings, more so than her and Richie. Of course, Richie doesn't need to know that. The Losers don't know about her and Reggie, or with Henry and Victor. Henry kept his promise in keeping their involvement a secret, even Victor. Well, he had to because of Ruth's supposed threat. When Victor was around the guys, he acted as if everything was alright between her and him. When alone, though, Victor is a terrifying mess.

She was confused about his behavior towards her. Ruth felt she needed an explanation and sought Victor at his home. He was reluctant to see Ruth, but his parents threatened him into talking with her. Something Ruth didn't care for in the least. She felt a burning hatred towards Victor's parents and wanted to punish them relentlessly. Thankfully, Victor listened and spoke with her, preventing Ruth from doing anything onto the adults. It was for the better anyway.

Victor was frightened of her. He barely looked at her and stayed by the front door while she stood at the steps of his porch. He rambled, of course, and could barely get a sentence out without stuttering. Ruth was saddened by how badly she affected him for what happened after Christmas. The story Victor told her gave Ruth goosebumps and a harsh realization. She was not in control of her body or mind, and that scares her more than anything.

It was just like the time with Beverly. Ruth talked with Beverly about why she hated her. Beverly made it bluntly clear that Ruth threatened to kill her. Something of which Ruth vaguely remembers. It is the exact same thing with Victor. She remembers scaring him to a degree, but everything else is a freaking blur. Ruth doesn't remember carving an "R" on Victor's stomach or threatening him with her bloody switchblade.

The only thing Ruth does remember is her and Robert having a misunderstanding. Well, more so Pennywise attacking her and Ruth accusing him of betraying his promise to her. Ruth still doesn't understand how she could have forgotten.

When Ruth finally opened and confided in him about the events, Victor became quite disturbed at Ruth's memory loss. At first, he didn't believe her. Except, when Ruth broke down crying in front of him of how sorry she was and frightened of herself for doing something so horrible to him, Victor knew she was telling the truth.

"Shh, we'll figure this out," she remembers Victor telling her.

Victor comforted Ruth the best he could, which he made it clear to Ruth that something is wrong with her. He pleaded for her to talk with someone other than her circle of friends. It sounds pretty bizarre to hear something so surreal.

Ruth has friends who care about her now. She's glad, too, but Ruth fears it won't last long. Nothing ever does, anyway.

She sighs upon approaching the darkened room. Her eyes scan the walls and floor, missing the Christmas lights. She had hoped by a stroke of luck Pennywise was lurking in the shadows in here. He wasn't, of course. Usually, Ruth would sense his presence if he were around, but she hasn't had the cold prickle feeling for over eight months now. Well, since New Year's and maybe that one time when Pennywise demanded an explanation of why she's staying with the Hanlon's.

Other than that, Ruth hasn't seen, heard, or felt him near.

With a heavy sigh, Ruth drags herself to the mattress, which is tucked against the wall still. Ruth plops onto the bed with a saddened grunt, whimpering. She curls into a deep fetal position, weeping as silence surrounded her. Ruth hates it, too. She developed a deep resentment towards quietness now. When it's like this, Ruth hears her chaotic storm and the day she pushed Pennywise away.

"_Ruth! Wait, please!"_

His voice boomed in her mind.

"Pen," she mumbles with a sniffle.

"_You stay the hell away from me!"_

Ruth shudders a cry, remembering the night they first kissed. It was surreal, but god help her, Pennywise made Ruth feel cherished and wanted. She was happy with him but blew it big time. That was the final push, and he finally decided enough was enough.

"I'm sorry," Ruth whimpered, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. Please come back."

Except she knew he won't. Pennywise will never come back even if she pleaded with him.

She tries to control herself but found it difficult when Ruth can smell him on the mattress. Ruth shakily sighs, turned on her back to stare at the ceiling. Heaving a couple of breaths, Ruth was able to sing a little something she hadn't sung in a long time.

"Hello darkness, my old friend," Ruth struggled, whimpering again. Her fingers circled and twisted, creating patterns on the floorboard while she sang to herself to fill the silence.

"I've come to talk with you again."

Of course, Ruth couldn't get herself to continue. Instead, she laid in the darkened room, crying to the world.

"I just want my friend back," she wished out loud.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, in the atrium of the sewers, Pennywise can feel her anguish. He laid amongst the many trinkets, trash, and belongings with a saddened frown. His eyes stared past the decayed bodies, envisioning Ruth crying _again_.

He _hates_ doing this to her, truly hates it. Pennywise, more so despises himself for getting close to a human child and a female no less. What's worse is that Pennywise has grown so attached to the point of falling in love with Ruth.

He desperately wants to go up there and comfort her. Unfortunately, Pennywise can't trust himself to do that. He fears the monster in him will lay harm on her again. It would break his heart if he killed her without realizing it. Although there is another reason why he's keeping her away. The moment at the well, Pennywise felt a sudden desire for her. He can't have Ruth, _period_. She's young, has a whole life ahead of her, and destined for a human male. They will love her and give his all to her more than Pennywise can. Ruth will eventually die, hopefully from old age and not by horrific means.

Pennywise violently shook his head from the thought. He doesn't like the idea of the girl dying. They may have "broken up," but Pennywise still adores the darling child. With a sad huff, Pennywise crossed his arms then turned onto his side. He stares at the many trinkets, yet his eyes zeroed on the clown doll Ruth found a year ago. Her excited gasp sounds in his ears.

_Clarabelle!_

He sighs heavily and frowns. The clown doll only reminds him of how things used to be before they got close. It was simple and easy then. Pennywise liked it that way. After Halloween, things got complicated rather quickly. Things between them and her changed. At the same time, though, those were times when Ruth was at her happiest, even him. He never felt anything like it before, and Pennywise craves her spark of life.

As Pennywise thought about her more and a little deeper, he's beginning to think he helped mold Ruth into the person she became before their separation. He liked that sadistic side of her. Ruth was _different_, a whole other person. Usually, Ruth is not like that. Yes, she can be crafty, but Ruth is a charming, intelligent, and friendly young lady. He saw her bubbly side more than anything else.

It wasn't until recently Ruth became this person he doesn't recognize. It all started after Ruth snapped. No, wait… maybe not. His brows furrow when he remembers Ruth not being herself after the fall. Well, no, before that. She started acting differently when Ruth began to hang around him more often than her own peers. There was a reason for that, of course. Her public status had changed and wasn't exactly pleased.

Ruth was overjoyed in his presence but had her moments of darkness. Sometimes her anger, which he already knew she had, was out of control but would feel depressed later and forget it had happened. Pennywise is now shifting his believes from him molding her personality to a more logical explanation.

What if there is _something_ wrong with Ruth? When she killed her mother, Ruth never spoke to him about it. She never really opened up about the trauma Ruth gone through either. The young girl was hysterical from almost dying and murdering the whore. Ruth's view of life quickly changed that night, too. What if all this emotional and physical trauma is causing a mental imbalance that no one is aware of? The day he and Ruth frightened Victor, she was most certainly not herself.

_Why, though? What has happened to you?_

"_I just want my friend back,"_ he hears Ruth cry out in his mind.

For some reason, her wish struck a chord. Pennywise remembers Ruth's birthday wish of wanting their relationship to last forever. Pennywise couldn't give her that timeframe, but he did promise a year. He ended up breaking his pledge to Ruth after Pennywise nearly killed her. He tore them apart because of this fact, along with him suddenly desiring and falling in love with the child. Well, she's not a child anymore. Ruth is a blossoming teenager of fifteen now with a mature yet unstable mindset. And damn him to the Microverse and back, Deadlights is attracted to the fiery, irritating, yet fearless and tenacious teenager's life force.

Pennywise huffs, pursing his lips as he stared at the Clarabelle doll. He caught something else, a folded piece of paper sitting right next to the clown. Curious, he reached for it. Pennywise quickly realized he discovered the note Ruth had left for him eight months ago.

_When did this get here?_ He thought to himself, opening the flap.

He frowns, and heart dropped. The sight of Ruth's fine and elegant handwriting made something in him desperately long for her presence. Even when they are apart, the tenacious girl still finds a way to break his heart.

Grimacing sadly, Pennywise read the short note Ruth left him.

_Pen,_

_Please, don't get angry, but I __reluctantly__ went for a walk with Mike. He wouldn't take no for an answer or let me be. Maybe a brief moment away would give me clarity of what transpired. _

_Despite it, I still __very much__ care about you. If it's not too late for me, we __need__ to talk when I get back. _

_I'm so sorry, Penny._

_Vivi_

Ruth even drew a heart around the nickname he had given her.

Pennywise frowns and sighs heavily as guilt settled on his shoulders, and stomach flips unpleasantly. He wished he had seen it a lot earlier than now. Maybe then this separation wouldn't have happened. Pennywise misses her terribly.

"As do I," he whispers to himself.

With a soft huff, he gently takes the Clarabelle doll.

* * *

Morning dawned as a slither of marmalade orange light seeping through the windows. Dust lightly fluttered and settled on the darkened floorboards.

A faint sound of moaning and a gasp fills the silence, along with a deep snore.

Ruth tiredly woke from a restless night of sleep with a stretch of her arms. It's not ordinary for her to have a bad night. At Mike's place, Ruth has a terrible time falling and staying asleep, mostly because of nightmares and visions of her dead mother. But when she sneaks out to come here, no problems whatsoever. So, why would Ruth have a horrible night now? It could have been from the bizarre dreams she had. Most were nightmares of Ruth losing Pennywise, which Ruth cried herself awake. There were a few _pretty _intimate fantasies, too. Those left her feeling hot and bothered.

_Oh, god, now I'm dreaming about him in that fashion. Well, he is relatively handsome in his human form,_ Ruth's thought instantly stops to direct it somewhere else.

Despite her intimate fantasies, only one dream left her confused.

There was an eerie and magical landscape with grotesque trees and humanoid creatures with rat-like features. There were even a few with heads of birds and mammals. They intrigued Ruth. She also saw a figure in a long red cloak and hidden with shadows from under their hood. Ruth remembered seeing bright orange lights and spiders crawling around. Well, what she believed were spiders. Ruth even heard a voice but couldn't understand them. Why did she see this place? And what is the significance?

Ruth heaves a sigh then stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling empty, detached, worthless, and abandoned.

_Why am I still alive? _

She reached into her front pocket and pulled out her switchblade Henry gifted her. Ruth eyed the object, contemplating. She could end the inner turmoil and anguish, along with the sense of worthlessness that plagued her mind. Oppositely, Ruth desperately needs to see Pennywise one last time. She wants to see his face and goofy smile again.

"Just slit your throat already," a voice encouraged with disdain dripping from their tone.

Ruth gasps sharply, flicking the blade open.

"No, shut up," she whispers, trembling. "Go away."

"It's going to be okay, VG. _You're _okay. You'll see. Besides, Penny will figure it out _real_ soon, love. So, don't fret," a sweet and carefree voice reassured.

Ruth sighs and gently smiles.

"He will, won't he?"

"The clown will never harbor any feelings for some worthless nuisance of a child like you, _Amber_?"

Ruth groans, slapping her temple and clawed at her hair.

"Shut the fuck up," Ruth growls. "I don't want to deal with you."

"Too bad, so sad, you stupid little girl."

She slapped herself again, hoping this would stop the dark voice from speaking. "Shut up, shut up!"

"That won't do you any good, remember? Rather you slap or talk over yourself. It's still you who is talking. You worthless, hopeless child."

"Don't listen to them, VG! Keep _that_ _one_ away!"

Having enough, Ruth slices her forearm with a cry.

"Gah, argh, shut… the fuck… _up_! Fuck!" Ruth screeched.

It grew quiet, no more voices except Ruth's heavy pants.

It's getting worse. Ruth has been dealing with these voices since she murdered Jordan to survive. Well, at least the darker one. The sweet and carefree one surfaced the day she met Pennywise. Ruth sighs heavily, pondering what she should do. She doesn't want to deal with it much longer, especially with the dark voice telling her negative and untrue things. They hurt at times because it is the truth, the harsh truth. And Ruth hates facing that grim, harsh reality. If her dear friend Pennywise was around, Ruth wouldn't have to deal with it. He vanquishes that darkness.

Ruth shudders a heavy sigh, about on the verge of crying again when she hears the snore, a loud one at that. She thought maybe Pennywise came up here and slept near her last night. It would explain the dreams Ruth had. Except, if he were, Ruth would feel the cold prickle of his presence. She hears the sound again, startling her. Ruth tries moving her legs and sit up but found it difficult to do for some reason. She glances down to discover the growing puppy Copper sprawled on his belly and on her legs.

Ruth smiles brightly, chuckles, then sat upwards with slight difficulty, especially with a slash on her forearm. She winces from the pain but ignores covering the wound.

"Copper," she whispers with a smirk. "There's my little Copper."

She leans forward to ruffle his ears and rub the back of his neck. Copper groans happily, his tail wagging upon waking and laying his big gorgeous brown eyes on Ruth.

"He's a good boy," she coos happily and grins. "He's such a good boy."

Copper barks and stepped over Ruth to lick at her face, making Ruth giggle. She hugs her four-legged companion, enjoying the puppy love. Despite the separation, both her and Pennywise still take good care of their third addition. Other than the intricate gold ring on her left pinky, Copper is a symbol of their togetherness. They didn't want the sweet and innocent animal to die because of them.

Ruth glances sideways to let Copper slobber on her cheek and neck, chuckling happily. She then caught sight of a familiar clown doll, causing her to gasp and bolt up.

"Clarabelle," she gushes with a childlike beam then snatches the sad yet cute clown.

Ruth hugs it close to her chest, grinning wildly. Her smile slowly fades when she realized something. This wasn't here last night. Someone put it here, and Ruth knows who that person is.

_Pen, he-he was here?_

Her brows furrow when she held the doll out and saw a small note-tag around its neck.

_Happy Belated Birthday, Vivi. Forgive me? _It read.

Ruth smiles softly, tears beginning to brim her tears.

"Oh, Pen, thank you. Of course, I forgive you," she whispers. "It's actually quite hard not to be mad at you for too long."

She glances at Copper, smiling fondly at the puppy. "Why do you think that is, Copper? Why do I find it hard to not stay mad at him?"

Copper just groans and rolled onto his back, grinning with his tongue hanging out. Ruth chuckles.

"Apparently, you don't know either."

There is then another sound, a light thud.

Startled from the sudden noise, Ruth lightly gasps. She glances up at the ceiling, acting as if she could see past the darkened and decaying wood. Actually, Ruth, in a way, _can_. She envisioned her bedroom from above to see emptiness.

_What in the world? How can I see my room?_

Copper, who was acting like a chill and happy puppy, suddenly growls. He snarls at the ceiling, barking, and growling.

"What's up there, Copper?"

Ruth then hears footsteps walking above her.

Someone is inside the house.

The pup barks then dash out of the room and towards the stairwell.

Ruth instantly follows, crying out to her and Pennywise's pet. "Copper, no!"

When she came around the corner, Copper is climbing up the stairs with difficulty. Ruth rushed over and scooped the growing puppy in her arms. He growls still while staring in the direction of her main sleeping quarters.

"Who's up there?" Ruth questioned.

No answer.

"Hey! You better answer me! Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?"

Still no answer.

Growing furious, Ruth started up the steps to kick someone's ass only to stop within the same beat. She stares ahead when Ruth suddenly felt a wave of déjà vu while standing on the steps with Copper. Ruth observed her surroundings, searching for something. Her eyes then land on the spot where she has stumbled over multiple times in the past year.

"Hmm," Ruth hums then started up the steps again.

She gently sets Copper down, who stayed by her side growling.

"Curious," Ruth mumbled and gripped the board.

Her eyes narrowed from an odd tingle rippling through her core.

Something is inside.

With a frown, she lightly heaved the board up and peered in.

In her mind, Ruth became the eyes of an individual looking down at the hollow space. She then sees a male hand come into view, settling an object wrapped in canvas with a sage leaf inside the rotting step. They spoke but in a different language. Ruth believes it might be Swedish.

"Thank you, old friend. Protect and watch over my little star."

Confused, maybe even a little disturbed from this strange vision, Ruth reaches inside. She gently scoops a bundle wrapped in canvas with a crumbled bow and the dried sage leaf. Ruth then faintly smelled death emanating from within. Ruth stares at the small object, growing even more bothered.

Copper growls and barks furiously at the bundle.

Ruth knows what this is, and she is honestly very much frightened by it, maybe more so astonished. She quickly stuffs it back where it belonged then rushed up the steps with Copper following right behind.

She quickly enters her bedroom then over to a closet where a lot of her father's belongings sat. There is some sort of clue on what is really happening here and why Ruth had that strange vision. Ruth found what she was looking for within seconds, plopping down on the floor with apprehension. Her nimble fingers unfastened a small, aged envelope and snatched the contents within. It's another letter from her father.

_My darling, Vivian,_

_There will be a point in your life where you will doubt your existence. You must know you were born with a purpose. You are destined to bring balance for an old "acquaintance" when I was young of thirteen. I saw mine and your future when I was in a catatonic state. I would have died if a friend of mine, who was raised pagan, hadn't aided me in escaping its deadly lights. She gave me this amulet to provide me protection and guide me through life. It did just that for me, and I hope it will do the same for you. I feel you are going to need it._

_Give Pennywise my regards. If he doesn't remember me, which I'm pretty sure he has forgotten by now, just call him Silver Monkey. :)_

_I love you, Vivian, so very much._

_Papa_

Ruth stares at the letter, mouth gaping, and eyes widened. Her hands apparently trembled since the paper shook. With a hard gasp, she glances at the dresser. She stood then rushed over, snatching the box she has yet to open. The letter gave away what laid within, and apparently, it's a pagan heirloom. Ruth then had to wonder if her father practiced the dark art. Come to think of it, Rutherford must have if he left behind a small offering to Pennywise. She can only assume it was human remains since Pennywise does eat children.

Ruth then had to wonder if she is by chance, a pagan. It would make some sense to a degree with Ruth drawing strange symbols whenever she is under extreme stress. It's not hereditary, but Ruth might have been brought up into the religion as well and undergone a ritual of some sort. Ruth believes her father done it to protect her when she was just a baby. Ruth would have to dig real deep into this outlandish theory, though, to know for sure. Except why does she realize this now?

Maybe, there is more to it than what she believes. Ruth did survive the deadlights. Like her father, when he was young, Ruth saw something as well. She remembers now. When Ruth was in a catatonic state, she envisioned her future, along with Pennywise's origins. Ruth saw how he came here, how he crash-landed here of what became Derry. Deadlights painfully awoke here and was alone. She saw how he slaughtered children to survive. He thrived on their fear. He even destroyed men who done barbaric acts, which Ruth honestly didn't mind his actions. She would have done the same if Ruth were him. Ruth also saw the red-cloaked figure she saw in her dream. He's the Crimson King, and he wants something of her, but what?

"Ugh, stop thinking about it. Jesus Christ, this is all so confusing. I'll figure it all out later," she tells herself.

"Yippie! A research project," the sweet voice sounds with excitement.

Ruth smiles gently at them, giggling then flips the jewelry box open to reveal an ornate pendant-like amulet. It's a bloodstone the size of a ping pong ball with brass wires forming an intricate spider with eyes of amber and ruby in the center. She gawked at the pendant, mesmerized at the amount of detail in the piece of jewelry.

"Wow," she whispered.

She blinked when Ruth noticed the small latch. With a gentle press, the cover pops open. Ruth gazes inside the locket, finding a picture of her father dated 1975, the year Ruth was born, along with an inscription.

"_Protect your light, accept your darkness, and love your demons. There is only one you."_

Ruth gaped then smiled proudly. She snaps it closed, then gently removed the heavy pendant from the box and drew the brass chain around her neck. It felt heavy laying on her person but is oddly warm to the touch. Ruth can feel the energy within the pendant give her strength and power.

Her father may have been long gone, but Ruth can somehow feel his presence. It's quite suddenly, too. It's as if the pendant opened or awakened something deep within her soul. She feels an ice-cold band around her arms, and something press against her back.

She shudders a sob, and eyes began to water, "Papa?"

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_ his voice suddenly whispered in her ear, singing.

"You make me happy when skies are grey," Ruth sang with him.

"_You'll never know dear how much I love you."_

"Please don't take my sunshine."

"_Away__,"_ he finished.

Ruth's features contort into a sadden grimace, tears falling from her eyes.\

"Papa," she whimpered.

_I am so proud of you, Vivian._

Ruth cries when she slowly felt his presence dissipate, leaving her in chilly silence.

Even across different planes, Rutherford's undying love for his daughter knows no bounds.

She sighs heavily, trying to get herself together. "What should I do then?"

_You can fix this child. It's not too late, _a different voice sounds in the silence.

The voice she heard this time doesn't belong to her father but someone else. It's the hooded figure, the Crimson King. Except, how could that be possible? He was just a vision, right?

Although he spoke the truth. Ruth can fix this, and she is determined to do just that, maybe even do a little more.

"Ooh, let's go have ourselves a little _fun_."

* * *

August is usually warm but never this boiling. Average temps range in the high seventies or low eighties. Today, it's an uncomfortable ninety-three freaking degree!

_Why is it so fucking hot today? Fuck,_ Richie complained in his head as he peddled down the street.

With him is Bill, Ben, Richie, and Mike, who are all panting like dogs and sweating profusely.

"Phew! Damnit, it's hot! Where's the rain when you need it most?"

He glances over his shoulder towards his friends, watching their panic shift from frightened to determination. Bill went to Beverly's place and discovered Mr. Marsh unconscious, or maybe dead. He couldn't tell for sure since Bill didn't want to disturb anything considering the last time they uncovered something. Bill told Richie and the others that Beverly was abducted. They were also informed Pennywise left a bloody message on the wall.

"_You'll Die If You Try."_

Richie knew what that meant, and it scared him only a little. He likes Beverly like Richie does for Ruth.

They also believe the clown got a hold of Ruth as well. Mike told the group he discovered Ruth was missing this morning. He couldn't find her in the house or on the farm. So, initially, Mike believed his soon-to-be-girlfriend was abducted, too. Richie doesn't think that is the case. He knows Ruth loves clowns and would easily overpower the evil being for not believing such hokum.

_Oh, whoa, now I'm starting to sound like her. Jeez, I need to hang out with the guys more often,_ Richie says to himself.

"Richie, watch out!"

Someone called out to him, disturbing his train of thought.

Confused, he turns his attention away from the guys to look ahead of him. Richie yelps, squeals to a halt, which he topples over, then lands on the ground in a heap, crying out.

Someone else makes a shrill of a yelp and jumps back.

"Holy Shinola, watch you're going, will you!"

The guys squealed to a stop as well, gapping at the person in front of them.

"Holy shit… _Ruth_?" Eddie gawked.

He stares at her with widened eyes while checking her out. Ruth is not wearing his favorite lime green blouse, but something entirely different from her usual wardrobe. She wore a flowy white cropped top with a bold embroidered floral design in shades of magenta, gold, and green at the v-neckline. The faded jeans Ruth wore sat right at the hips and showed off her flat, toned stomach. He zeros in on her cute, deep, and round navel, which Eddie notices the gold belly ring and blushes.

_Holy, WOW! When did she get that? And is that a ruby she's wearing?_

"You're, you're okay," Stan breathes, relieved.

Ruth's head twitches sideways, her shoulder-length wavy hair swooping sideways to expose her flesh.

"Of course, I'm alright, Stanley Bee. Why, wouldn't I be?" She questions him rather strangely and sickeningly sweet.

His mouth went dry, and palms sweated. Stan stares like Eddie is, suddenly growing hot in the cheeks at the sight of her toned stomach.

"Hmm, what? Oh, um uh blah."

Ruth lightly scuffs, smirking. "Did I break you, cutie pie?"

Stan fell silent and fidgets.

"Hubba, um, uh well," Eddie fumbles, directing Ruth's attention on him. He clears his throat before continuing. "W-we all thought that maybe you were captured. Mike didn't see you at home, Ruth."

"Oh, I woke up early and grabbed my camera to take some photos of the sunrise. Now, where are you cuties off to in such a rush?"

They were silent for a moment, really just trying to wrap their minds around Ruth's sudden appearance and peculiar behavior. Yet they are also quite stunned at how _different _Ruth seemed. There is this strange glow about her, especially the way Ruth smiled. It's not the same smile the group is used to seeing. Usually, Ruth forces herself to smile. This, however, is genuine. It's as if something or someone brought her new life.

"Boys?"

Stan, along with the others, snapped themselves out of their stupor to regard Ruth.

"Oh, um, we were just uh," Eddie started, stumbling over the rest of his words again.

"Um, you look really… pretty today, Ruth," Bill replies, without stuttering, then smiles fondly and growing pink in the cheeks.

The corner's of Ruth's mouth pull back even further into a toothy grin from the compliment.

"Well, thank you, Billy. You still didn't answer my question, though. Where are you all going?"

"Oh, we are just on our way to the Neibolt House," Ben answers casually with a smirk.

He misses the darkened gaze she had when Ben mentioned the house on Neibolt. It was there for a split second, though.

"That's a really cool necklace, by the way. Where did you get it?" Richie asked since he is the closest and stood straight.

He suppressed a grin but still grew pink in the cheeks and nods. _Wow. I can probably swing both ways 'cause __**damn**__ Ruth. You're looking good._

Ruth glances down at it, grinning wildly. "Oh, this is a gift from my father. It's a _…family _heirloom."

"Neat."

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought you were sick." Mike finally responds after a few short minutes.

They all curiously stared at her now.

"Wait, you are sick? Why are you out of bed then? Are you okay?" Richie bombarded with concern.

"Oh, calm down, Gray Water. I _was _sick, but I'm feeling _so _much better now."

He blinks, suddenly perturbed at her behavior.

"Um, are you sure you're okay? You seem," Richie paused to consider his words.

"Different. You seem different, Ruth." Stan responds.

She stares at them, her gaze shifting cautiously. Ruth doesn't say anything for about a minute, leaving the guys in uncomfortable silence as Ruth's grin spreads wider into a Pennywise-like smile.

"Different how? Is it not a good thing?" Ruth wonders, almost pouting.

"Oh, um, maybe. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should head home and get some more rest." Mike instructed, eyeing Ruth with a mixture of alarm and concern.

"I am _perfectly_ fine, Mike," Ruth responds tightly. "Now, why are you going to the Neibolt House?"

Eddie cleared his throat when he noticed the sudden shift in Ruth's voice.

"Bill says the clown captured Beverly. We are on our way to rescue her. We could use your help."

Ruth's demeanor changed rather quickly at the mention of the clown.

"Oh, for Christ's sake! You nimrods still believe in this fucking imaginary clown of yours?" Ruth barks with fists on her hips.

Richie stared at her, confused.

_What the hell?_

"It's true, Ruth," Ben defends. "This creepy ass clown is for real. He_."

"Oh, come on, Benny Ben. I don't believe in fairy tails, and I certainly _do not_ believe in murderous clowns. I swear, you kids need to get a grip on reality here. There is a _whole _lot worse in our world than something that is purely fictional. Why don't you all just go on to your clubhouse? I'm pretty sure that little slut is there waiting for you."

Ruth moves, slipping past Richie, Mike, and Stan.

"Whoa, hey, Beverly is not a slut. You should know that." Ben quickly defends as he turned on his bike seat.

"What's with you all the sudden? Why are you so _defensive_?" Stan asked her, observing Ruth.

Stan noticed something while Ruth spoke, and he is not exactly fond of his findings. Ruth is different but in a terrible way. It's like there's a switch going on and off.

Ruth glances at him or maybe sizing him up since her darkened gaze analyzed him critically.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Ruth whispered.

He wanted to answer but feared Ruth would only do something to hurt him. The expression she has speaks volumes, it's vicious and threatening. So, Stan opted to remain quiet before forcing himself to look away and started pedaling down the street again. They don't see this, but Stan lightly wept. Whatever is different about Ruth made him afraid for her. Something is terribly wrong.

"Um, Ruth," someone called to her while she watched Stan leave in complete confusion.

Ruth glances over her shoulder at Mike, Bill, and Ben, then at Richie and Eddie.

"We really could use your help, Ruth. You're about the only one who hasn't encountered the clown yet. Just come with us and see him for yourself." Eddie pleads.

She sighs heavily, and gaze softens. "Why do you want my help? What could I even _possibly _do?"

"You're the strongest and probably the smartest person in the whole group. Well, other than Bill and Ben. You can help us defeat the clown. If you don't do it for Beverly, then do it for yourself."

"Why, though?"

"Do you not want to see him for yourself? I mean, come on, you freaking love clowns, Ruth."

Ruth heaves a breath, then glances past their shoulders. She watches as cars and the environment slowly grind to a halt. Ruth then has a vision, something that perturbed her more than anything.

Something is going to happen fairly soon.

"It would be interesting to see this supposed clown for myself, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons. Besides, there is something I need to do. Good luck, and ta-ta, lovelies."

Ruth swiftly turns, strutting away while humming and grinning wildly.

"Gay go up, and gay go down, to ring the bells of London town. Oranges and lemons say the bells of St. Clements," Ruth sing-songs.

The boys watched her leave, gapping at her strange behavior.

Richie's eye twitches and is the first to speak.

"Um, is it just me, or is Ruth acting weird today?"

"Uh, it's not just you. Ruth defiantly seems strange." Eddie answers, watching her still.

He then noticed the bandage on her left arm, even the way Ruth's fingers twirled and swooped as she continued to sing.

"You owe me five farthings," Eddie heard her sing.

"Well, whatever is going on with her, there must be some sort of explanation. We'll figure it later, though. Come on, let's go save, Beverly."

Ben forced himself to move, trying his best not to let Ruth get to him.

Bill and Eddie quickly follow after him. Mike trailed behind them while Richie watched Ruth a moment longer. He turns his concerned gaze off of her to catch up with his friends.

Without their knowledge, Ruth watched them retreat while she mumbled under her breath.

"Our lives are but specks of dust falling through the fingers of time. Like sands of the hourglass, so are the days of our lives. Three are about to run out."

Her prediction was correct. Ruth envisioned the bodies of Butch Bowers, Belch, and Victor slain by Henry's blade.

It saddened her to the point of crying. Ruth cared for both Reggie and Victor like true brothers. However, she felt no remorse towards Butch Bowers. He was an awful man.

Ruth then foresaw Henry falling into the well inside Neibolt and washing up in the Barrens. He was arrested for the murder of his father, along with the dozens of children that were missing. She also saw him spending the rest of his years in a psychiatric institution before Pennywise bailed him out twenty-seven years later. Ruth saw his death, which made her grin wildly and hums in satisfaction.

A forty-year-old Richie impaled him with an ax and in the library here in Derry.

"His death will surely be long overdue."

Ruth then headed in the direction of the Barrens, humming still.

* * *

_An hour or so later_

Well, this is embarrassing.

The seven youngsters gained up on Pennywise and are beating him to the ground. They are a lot stronger than he initially thought. Kidnapping the Marsh girl is a mistake as the boys came to her rescue. He didn't think they would since they disbanded. Apparently, he was wrong. Pennywise tried everything to strike back, even vomiting on Twitchy Eddie didn't help. He's actually having a hard time keeping up. He didn't think they would have this kind of drive.

As he fought with them, Pennywise couldn't help but think about Ruth. He wonders if she is alright. Earlier, Pennywise felt something off about Ruth and wanted to check on her. Except, Beverly captured his attention when Alvin Marsh attacked his daughter. He felt a compulsion to save the girl when Ruth was in a similar position. Except, Pennywise had to remind himself that the Marsh girl caused a lot of hardship on his precious and dear friend. Beverly deserved it anyway. He was going to take her out, along with the others.

Pennywise wants to kill them all and all for Ruth.

If they are eliminated, then he and Ruth, his Vivian Gray, could happily reunite and without being suspected. That's what he wants anyway. Pennywise desires Ruth back, especially after what had happened eight months ago.

He remembers the encounter as if it were yesterday. Ruth was afraid, but not of him. It was the situation they were in and how it was breaking her heart. Pennywise caused a lot of heartache on Ruth, hoping it would keep the growing girl away. Except, Ruth saw through him. She saw past the hurt and embraced him from behind. Ruth understood where he was coming from and what Pennywise was trying to fight.

Despite the confrontation between him and the Losers, an image of Ruth popped into his mind. Her beautiful, infectious smile beamed at him, and fiery hair like his own flowed behind her like flames. The natural glamour of the human teenager is a weakness yet a strength.

_Vivi._

If Pennywise wants her back, then he must fight to see his precious Ruth again.

When they struck, Pennywise answered tenfold. He is not going to let a bunch of children beat him.

Except the Losers are much more resilient than him, determined, and are not afraid of him anymore. They advanced forward, forcing Pennywise to crawl backward after getting beat to the ground. He doesn't like cowering, or the fact Pennywise felt fear for the first time. He is afraid but for himself. Or maybe, Pennywise is more so frightened he will not be able to see his dear friend Ruth again. Pennywise loves Ruth. He doesn't want to leave her alone in this world.

Sadly, he must retreat defeated and all alone. Pennywise just hopes twenty-seven years from now they will meet again.

"He thrust his fist against the post," he mumbles under his breath, struggling to get away.

"Welcome to the Losers Club, asshole," Richie fumes.

He advances forward, hell-bent in killing the clown, and rose his bat.

Pennywise lashes out, nearly striking Richie but failed. The bat collides onto his shoulder, causing him to shout and growl in pain.

_Vivi._

Richie swung at him again, but his actions were stopped short.

There is a vicious battle cry, and a whistling sound filled their ears. A hard plastic object collides into his jaw, along with the others, who yelped in pain and fell upon the dirty ground of the sewers, groaning.

"You stay the fuck away from him, you son of a bitch!" Someone shouts with hostility.

It took them a moment, but after getting their bearings, the Losers searched for whoever interfered.

Eddie is the first to find them. His jaw immediately drops, and eyes widened to dollars.

"What-what the fuck? Ruth?" Eddie stuttered.

Ruth stood before them with a Skip-It tied to a jump rope and has a battle stance, ready to strike again. She breathes raggedly as if she had run a marathon. The vicious glare Ruth has frightened the seven, which they cowered and failed to notice the darkening of her eyes.

"Harm one more hair on his head, I will kill you all!"

Dumfounded yet relieved and thankful, Pennywise stares at Ruth's back. He gapped at the vicious tone and the taught muscles of her arms and shoulders. The white gauge pad on her arm worried him as he can smell fresh blood. Yet something else stood out, which concerned him even more, is Ruth's tone of voice.

It's not hers.


	35. New Year's Eve, Eight Months Before

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe still during the pandemic. It's bizarre, crazy, yet horrific and uncertain times these days. I want to continue to pray for those who are affected by the virus for healing and hope you recover fully.

If anyone was laid-off due to COVID-19, I'm sorry this has happened to you. I'm sure it's got to be really hard and frustrating for you of what to do next. I just hope once all of this over that, you will be able to retain your position wherever you worked. If not, I hope you will find a new job elsewhere.

We're all in this together. There is light at the end of the tunnel. It's uncertain, though, of how close we are.

* * *

It's time to escape reality now. We're nearing the end with only two chapters remaining. An epilogue is still possible. Instead of following up where we previously left off, here is the full New Year's Eve encounter between Ruth and Pennywise, like I promised. We'll get back to confrontation in the next update.

Anyways, please enjoy the read guys.

Take care and be kind.

* * *

_New Years Eve, 1989_

_Eight months earlier_

It's nearly a week now, and Ruth has yet to find Pennywise. She searched for him in the sewers, his lair, even inside the Neibolt House. He is nowhere to be found, and it is scaring her. Her deadline is approaching quickly, and Ruth needs to figure out what to do real soon. A new year will begin in three hours. Ruth has a plan in mind, but she must speak with Pennywise about this. If she came out of hiding without his knowing, Pennywise will feel even more betrayed. Ruth doesn't want to hurt him to the point of losing him and their friendship or whatever it is they have. She cares way too much for him to give up.

Ruth found herself back at the Neibolt House, searching in the shadows of the basement for him. Alas, no cold prickle ran along her back. She frowns as desperation took root. Ruth must figure out a way to draw him out before dawn. She is sure Mike wants her to emerge by morning anyway.

She shuddered a violent sigh of a sob then collapses near the well. Thick tears streamed down her cheeks, choking back a wail.

"God, fuck, I am so fucking stupid," Ruth mumbled with a struggle.

Her back pressed against the rock and head laid on the ledge. Ruth's fingers unknowingly traced unusual patterns and symbols within the grime, mumbling incoherently before whispering a tune.

"I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight. No answer on the " Ruth trails off when she heard a sound, or maybe a voice.

"Ruth?"

Ruth gasps and snaps her head up from the ledge to stare into the darkness. She strained her eyes to see who had spoken, but Ruth already knew who it was. There is an exciting flip in her stomach, and heart burst alive from the sound of their voice.

She shuddered a sigh, lightly smiling. "Pen."

Ruth quickly stood, ecstatic when she saw his golden-orange eyes appear in the inky black.

"Ruth," he breathes shakily.

She can see it in his gaze, Pennywise is glad to see her, but there is also disbelief. It's as if he is unsure Ruth is really there with him.

"It's me, Pen."

It was silent between them for a moment before Pennywise started forwards with a snarl.

"What are you doing here?" Pennywise growls, stopping several feet from her.

Ruth stares at him, frowning sadly from the hostility in his voice.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

His growl deepens then towers over her, intimidating Ruth, where she stepped back.

"Why would you care to know, you _irritating_ brat?"

She felt a dagger run through her heart from the name. Her frown deepens, tears brimming her eyes.

"I needed to talk with you," Ruth goes to say his name only to be interrupted.

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk and on New Year's Even no less," he snaps viciously.

"I've wanted to talk since the day we scared Victor!" She yells.

Ruth immediately regretted it. Pennywise stepped closer, forcing her back further and against the crumbling wall. If she goes any further, Ruth will inevitably fall through and get seriously hurt or worse. She glances over her shoulder to stare into the maw of the well.

_Don't fall through__, she thought._

"Oh, really now? Then why were you with the Hanlon boy afterward?"

"Like the other dinguses, he just showed up here!"

"You could have brushed him off!"

"I tried to damnit!"

He pauses with a sneer, "Oh?"

Ruth stares and presses her lips, increasingly growing upset. All she wants to do is wrap her arms around his neck and hug Pennywise tightly. Mind you, Ruth is relieved she found him, or maybe he did, but this reunion is causing distress on her heart.

"I tried Pen. I didn't want to talk with Mike _at all_. Even when I told him what was going on, he wouldn't leave me alone."

Pennywise's lips pulled back in a toothy snarl.

"You… _told_ him!"

"What? No! I didn't tell him shit! I wasn't going to let that weasel know who you really were or what really happened with us. Knowing that idiot, Mike would open his bucket mouth. The only thing I told him was that you and I had a "misunderstanding," and we needed space. That's beside the point."

"What _is_ the point, Ruth?" He toothily growls.

Ruth groans and threw her hands in the air. "The point is, I was looking for you to apologize!"

"For _what_?"

"For not realizing you attacked me out of hunger, Penny!"

Pennywise stared for a moment frowning. "You only just _now_ realized that?"

"No," she pauses to bite at her lip and sighs. "I figured it out when I was with Mike. It took a newspaper to blaster onto my face to see a picture of the last kid you ate, along with the date. Did you not see the note I left for you?" Ruth admits sadly.

"What note?"

She blinks, "I left you a note of where I was in between the basement door and sash."

"I saw nothing there, you blasted child."

Ruth shakily sighs, a small whimper followed. She assumes the wind carried it away and would never be seen by his eyes except for someone else. The thought alone put more distress on her heart. She lightly sobs, anxiety overwhelming her now. Ruth would have to find it so no one else would. She'll worry about that later, though. Right now, Ruth needs to patch things up with Pennywise. Like him, she has grown so dependent on him that Ruth wouldn't know what to do if she were to lose him. Now _that _frightened her. Ruth found someone she considers a friend still, despite its current status, and fears of being abandoned.

She chokes back a shallow and frightened sob to try focusing on the current issue.

"Will you answer this for me? Were you remotely aware you blindly attacked and nearly killed me?"

His scowl falls, and features slacked. Pennywise gulps tightly, locking his gaze on Ruth, and heaves a sigh.

"Yes," he guiltily answers.

Ruth's breath hitched, and eyes brimmed with tears.

"What?"

"My need to feed is what drove me to lay harm on you, Ruth."

She quickly glances away from him with her lips trembling into a deep, saddened grimace.

"Then I'm the biggest idiot on the planet," she sobs.

"No, you're not," Pennywise quickly counters, frowning deeply.

Ruth regards him again, her grimace turning into a scowl.

"How so? You just admitted to attacking and nearly killing me. How could?" She stops briefly when Pennywise lightly touched her cheek.

"Ruth," he urged.

She continued despite the urgency in his voice.

"I called out for you to stop, but it seemed my voice couldn't reach your ears, or you chose to ignore my pleas. You scared me, Pen. How could you do that to me if you had some sort of awareness? I thought_."

He felt a stabbing pain in his chest from her admittance. That was the last thing Pennywise wanted to hear from her. Pennywise smooths his fingers away from her cheek to her throat. He gingerly squeezes, causing Ruth to stop talking for a moment. She holds a breath and stiffens. He can even feel her pulse quicken.

"You talk too much," Pennywise noted, his voice quavering some.

Ruth stares up at him, trembling slightly from his touch. Pennywise can tell he's doing something to her. It's from the look in her eyes and the warmth radiating from her flesh, even the goosebumps.

"I couldn't control myself, Ruth. Your voice alone couldn't draw me out of my primal instinct. I wanted to tell you this, but _you_ pushed me away. You promised you wouldn't."

Ruth gulps tightly, glances down as guilt settled on her shoulders, truly ashamed at herself for forgetting the promise she made.

When Ruth doesn't say anything in return, Pennywise seizes the opportunity and speaks softly.

"You said you went searching for me, and yet I found you with the Hanlon boy when I went looking for you. Explain that to me," he implored and crossed his arms.

With a long, steady breath and fingers fidgeting, Ruth regards him with her lip jutted out.

"Mike insisted I go for a walk with him. I didn't want to but went with him anyway. Once I realized you haven't had a meal in several weeks, I immediately came rushing back here. Neither of us was supposed to be alone since we," she pauses to glance away, pink gracing her cheeks.

Pennywise watched her briefly, noting her body language.

"Since we what?" He questioned softly.

Her mouth curved into a smile. "Since whatever it was, we started. You know, the kiss."

Ruth doesn't see it, but Pennywise lightly smirks. _I know._

She clears her throat, then continued. "Except when I reached the basement door, it was gone. Apparently, you created an illusion to keep me out. I wasn't going to let it keep me from scratching, banging, and kicking at the wall begging for you to let me through."

Ruth held out her hands, showing him the slowly healing lacerations on her palms. Pennywise unknowingly reached out and gently grasped her wrists. He stares at the red markings while gingerly brushing them. The pain in his chest worsened, and throat tightened.

"I ended up causing damage to myself."

Pennywise remained silent as he stared at the red markings, guilt settling deeper into his bones.

"I had to speak with you and apologize for the horrible thing I said. You needed to explain yourself, and I didn't give you the opportunity. I came back here after I figured out the reason why you attacked, only to discover the basement door gone. Copper helped me realize I could search for you in the sewers from the outside. There is a sewer pipe in the Barrens where I ventured into your lair, but you weren't there. I stayed there for a week waiting for you."

He didn't say anything for a moment to process this. Pennywise did prevent Ruth from coming down the basement to travel the sewers. It would have been too easy for her to access. If she wanted to make amends, he wanted her to work hard for it. Besides, Pennywise knew she would figure it out quickly. Except, him doing that caused Ruth to get distracted by the Hanlon boy. Pennywise saw them together. He thought she had gone to him for comfort, which resulted in Pennywise to hide with an even more broken heart.

This is all his fault.

"My intent on creating that damned illusion was for you to find me elsewhere. The basement is much too easy to access. When it took you longer than I expected, I went looking for you. The last thing I wanted to see was you with the Hanlon boy. I was under the impression you went to him for comfort despite the fact you didn't trust him. It hurt seeing you with him, Ruth."

Ruth observed him in the dark, his gold eyes now blue and not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you by going to him. I hate that I did. I know a simple apology isn't enough to atone for my actions. I would have to do something extreme to make up for it. I'm not asking for your forgiveness or to accept my apology, I wouldn't if I was you. I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything I have done."

Pennywise regards her then, lightly frowning.

"You're right about one thing, I can't forgive you, but I will accept your apology."

She smiles weakly and shifts in her spot, "I'm okay with that."

They fall in an awkward silence afterward, and neither could look each other in the eye now.

After a prolonged silence, Ruth disturbs it with a question.

"Where did you go that I couldn't find you?"

He was silent for a moment, considering a response. Pennywise searched his brain to answer but couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation or put it to words.

"I can't say where, but I can show you," he says without looking at Ruth.

Ruth doesn't say anything back, even though she would like to. If Pennywise is willing to show her where he was, then there is no need to acknowledge that.

She hears him shuffle in the darkness and nears the well.

"Wait, down there in the sewers?"

He pauses, screwing his lips with a small hum. "Kind of."

Intrigued, Ruth approaches his side. She glances into the inky black, envisioning another place within the labyrinth of cesspools. Ruth imagines a deep cavern with jagged rocks and damp air that smelled of moss and soil. She can even see a foreign object protruding from the ground, or maybe the earth carved itself a hollowed crown.

_What exactly am I visualizing here?_

"Keep up," Pennywise says suddenly, disturbing Ruth's thoughts.

"You-you want me to follow?" She questions with uncertainty.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Ruth noticed the indifference in his voice. Frankly, she doesn't like it. She's growing even more frightened and hurt by the minute of their reunion.

"No," she mumbles, choking back a sob.

Pennywise noticed. "Please, don't cry. You know, I hate it when you weep."

"Sorry, but it's kind of hard not to," Ruth responds lowly.

He sighs heavily, hating that their reunion is bringing her heartache. Pennywise would much rather continue avoiding her, but he needed to see Ruth. Despite the broken heart she caused, Pennywise missed her terribly. Mind you when he saw her down here, he was ecstatic to see Ruth. He wanted to hug Ruth tightly and not let go. She came back for crying out loud! To hear she stayed in the sewers for a week wanting to talk demonstrated her determination to mend what was done.

Except, Pennywise had to remind himself Ruth broke her promise and pushed him away. It hurt a lot because Pennywise had finally let his guard down, and yet she pulled the rug out from under him. Of course, he had to think back to the moment when he promised never to hurt her. Ruth believed he went back on his word. It's true to an extent, but he couldn't control himself or stop.

He then remembers the conversation about the ring, how it represented his and Ruth's under the radar friendship and alliance.

"Do you still have the ring on you?" He questioned suddenly.

Ruth glances at him, nervous at the inquiry. "I do. I not once took it off. Why? Do, do you want it back?"

He wants to say yes and have her take it off. Except, something within his core told him not to hurt Ruth further.

"No," Pennywise answers, lowly. "You broke your promise to not push me away. So, keep it. Let it be a reminder of what we once had."

Ruth stares helplessly, heartbroken to the point of crying. She sniffs, sobs, and lightly weeps.

Pennywise tried to ignore the cries, but it's hard doing that. Despite his better judgment, he gently placed a hand on her small shoulder. Ruth jumped slightly from his touch and trembled. He can tell she wants to fling herself at him for a hug. Honestly, Pennywise would like for Ruth to do just that. If she does, he won't be able to pull her off.

"Sorry," Ruth mumbles.

He doesn't say anything, just prepared himself to jump into the abyss and into the sewers.

"Wait," Ruth called, stopping him.

Pennywise pouts, suppressing a groan.

"What?"

Catching the tone in his voice, Ruth decided not to irritate him further.

"Never mind, sorry," she murmurs sadly.

She may not have gotten to say what needed to be said, but Pennywise still groans a heavy sigh.

"Just come out with it."

Ruth hesitated but finally managed to chalk up some courage.

"I just had a request I wanted to run by you."

With a frown, Pennywise glances at Ruth. Despite the darkness, he sees Ruth's disheartened expression. He mirrors with a gentle sigh.

"What kind of request?" He questions softly.

Ruth locks her eyes on his, feigning a small hopeful smile.

"I know it sounds juvenile, but I was wondering if I could ride on your back?"

Dumbfounded, he stares back and suppresses a smirk. Pennywise wants to decline, but he can't find it in his heart to turn Ruth down. He missed her _a lot_. With slight hesitation, Pennywise gave Ruth a hand and helped her to stand on the lip of the well. He never noticed until now how small and dainty Ruth's hand is. His dwarves hers in size, but their fingers still entwine perfectly like puzzle pieces.

In the darkness of the basement, Pennywise finally smiles. Ruth hugged his neck tightly and laid against his back with a content sigh. There was even a hiccup of a sob. The weight and feel of her warmth brought memories back from when they were inseparable. She loved riding on him because it felt like hugging to her with legs, something he also missed.

He breathes steadily through his nose to calm the sudden want within his being. Having Ruth pressed against his back and her breath, tingling at his neck gave him a charge. Pennywise can't explain it, let alone understand this sudden desire for her. He _wants_ Ruth, and that scares him.

"I've missed you," Ruth whispers, her breath tingling at his ear.

Pennywise quivered in delight, "I missed you, too," he admits.

He felt Ruth smile before jumping into the well with an excited grin. Pennywise will make their travel a little more fun for her.

* * *

It didn't take Pennywise very long to get Ruth where he hid deep within the earth. His inhuman speed should have affected Ruth in some fashion, but it never did. Ruth thoroughly enjoyed the rush and felt an odd tingling sensation, but it never harmed her. Pennywise is beginning to wonder if his extensive powers are invigorating and feeding Ruth with abilities that might affect her later down the road. Pennywise doesn't know for sure if it will, but he's not going to worry about it for now.

When they did arrive, Ruth only saw darkness. Ruth couldn't tell where she was or what is around her. She remained on his back, clinging tightly around his neck as Pennywise moved swiftly through the dark. He soon stopped and just stood there. Ruth wasn't sure why, but she understood once Pennywise started to release his grip on her legs. She pouts in the dark, reluctantly yet clumsily withdrew herself off his back. Of course, with Ruth being a klutz, she stumbled and fell on a rocky surface squarely on her ass.

"Ow."

Pennywise doesn't say anything, not even a laugh, just slips forward.

She gazes into the dark, hoping her eyes would adjust to the pitch blackness. When her vision didn't make out any shapes, Ruth used her other senses. She took a small sniff, smelling moss and soil. The air around Ruth is moist, creating goosebumps along her flesh and shivered. Ruth then ran her fingers on the ground, feeling rough rocky surface and dirt. In the darkness, Ruth started to see something form in her mind, a formation. It is jagged and protruded upwards like spikes forming what Ruth thought was a crown but an empty crater. Ruth then envisioned an alien lifeform emerging from the meteorite of which crash-landed here eons ago. Her bones and muscles suddenly ached as the creature painfully awoke with a deep groan. Ruth saw something else, a light source. Not just one, not even two, but three huge glowing bright orange balls of fire, which surged and swirled in synchronization like an invisible juggler. She watched them hover above the crater briefly then ascended towards the high, earthy ceiling of its deep dwelling. The balls of energy slowly transitioned into a cold icy blue before disappearing, hiding its true form.

The Deadlights.

Ruth exhales, her vision tunneling as she stared into the abyss. Her skin tingled, burned, and grew numb as if Ruth's body fell asleep from an intense warmth washing over her like candle wax.

_Holy. What, what in the hell was that?_

"Ruth," Pennywise calls from within the dark.

She breathes raggedly, and eyes scanned the darkness.

"I, I can't," Ruth began, trying to speak. _I can't comprehend what I just saw,_ she wanted to say but refrained.

She hears him sigh heavily with a slight groan following. Slowly, Ruth started to see golden-orange lights pierce the darkness. At first, they started small like fireflies but grew larger with each passing second. The balls of light increased the size of beachballs and floated freely, illuminating the space of which she and Pennywise came. Ruth scans the lit walls, discovering she is deep within the earth. She gaps as the earthy sides stretched high and barely out of sight. Ruth realized quickly she is in the cavern of where Pennywise, aka Deadlights the Eater of Worlds, originated.

"Holy shit balls," Ruth breathes in awe.

"Ruth," Pennywise called to her again.

She snaps her gaze away from the rocky ceiling to him. He glared at Ruth impatiently, and with a scowl. Ruth should feel nervous, except something caught her eye while Pennywise stood in the center. She raggedly exhales then swiftly approached the alien meteorite with a critical eye. Ruth examined the black crystallized material, touching the spike as a strange sense of familiarity swept over her.

"I've seen this place," Ruth revealed. Her voice level yet in awe.

Pennywise stares, watching her cautiously as Ruth examined the dark matter.

"How?"

"Before we came down here, I," Ruth pauses, unsure about sharing but decided anyway. "I envisioned this place. It's as if I predicted what this place would look like. I wasn't wrong. It's_."

She stops then glances over her shoulder at Pennywise.

"This is how you arrived here on earth."

He watched her, scrutinizing Ruth's excited gaze.

"It's no wonder I couldn't find you or sense your presence. You came here to hide, of which blocked that ability of mine. Something I'm still confused about."

Pennywise doesn't respond, just observed her still with caution.

Ruth looks away to continue examining the formation with an entranced gleam in her eye.

"Fascinating," she whispered and grinned.

It is silent between them for a few minutes until Pennywise disturbed Ruth's investigation.

"What exactly are you?"

Ruth pauses in her stop with brows furrowed. She glances over her shoulder at him, seeing his expression of uncertainty and unease.

"What do you mean?"

He growls, "How were you able to envision my place of origin?"

She gulps, her excitement diminishing to uncertainty. "I, I don't know. I've never had visions before until now."

Pennywise deadpans, "Seriously, now?"

Ruth looks him in the eye. "I'm being honest with you, Pen. I really don't know."

She spoke the truth, but Pennywise remained skeptical. He doesn't reply back, just stared. His eyes dropped to break contact, suddenly feeling the want within his being again. Despite everything that is going through his mind about Ruth's sudden visions, Pennywise is still very much glad to see her. He's wanted to see Ruth since this past week but was constantly reminded of her betrayal. Pennywise desperately wants to make Ruth his, but he can't trust himself being around her anymore. He is afraid of hurting her again, and Pennywise doesn't want that to happen… _ever_.

He sighs then tried to regard Ruth again but stopped when Pennywise saw the healing lacerations on her palms. He finally noticed her nails are trimmed back to almost nothing. Pennywise knows Ruth takes good care of her hands, especially her fingernails. Ruth would have a coronary if she accidentally broke one. Ruth loves her long nails, and so does he. Mainly because Pennywise realized a long while ago, he enjoys back scratches. It's a marvelous yet sedating sensation. Ruth, on several occasions, hit one particular spot, and he, Pennywise, would react like the basset hound puppy with its hind-leg twitching vigorously.

He inwardly grins from the thought but refused to comment. Pennywise should feel angry and betrayed, not nostalgia from reminiscing over a fond memory. With a quick shake of his head, Pennywise cleared his mind to the matter at hand.

"Your nails are short," Pennywise observed with a slight pout. "Why?"

Ruth glances down at her hands, a frown adorning her lips.

"I broke quite a few of them when I was clawing and pounding at the wall. I hated doing it, but I had to trim and file my nails down to almost nothing. They'll grow back to normal length in a few weeks. Besides, I know how you like your back scratches." She replies, feigning a small smile.

Pennywise's lips twitch, wanting to return the gesture. Instead, he halfheartedly scowled and flicked his gaze to her own, catching the hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"Other than wanting to apologize, why were you so desperate in wanting to talk with me?"

Ruth eyed him for a moment, huffing a sigh. "I'm not going to dance around the subject and put it bluntly. Michael gave me an ultimatum."

Within a blink, Pennywise approached Ruth and loomed over the small girl, forcing Ruth into the formation.

"He _WHAT_?" Pennywise half hollered and growled.

His tone frightened Ruth, but she dared not to show how much so. Despite it, with Pennywise this close, Ruth can feel the inferno in her abdomen burn like a California wildfire. She is very much attracted to him, no matter what the form. Rather Pennywise is in this favorite and preferred form or his alternative human disguise, Robert, her heart beats a mile a minute and palms sweat. Pennywise does something to her of which makes Ruth feel wanted and cherished. Ruth anticipated his touch, to actually feel the intensity beneath those gloved fingers, but knew he never will. She wants the goosebumps and satisfaction, but its dangerous territory.

If either of them were to succumb to their hidden desires for one another, it would break them apart indefinitely. The foundation and friendship they built will crumble in an instant. Their deep bond will vanish like a fart in the wind. Pennywise will eventually kill her, if not right then and there. Something of which Ruth doesn't want to happen. She must deny her affection for him. Loving an ancient alien being like him will be the death of her. However, Ruth wishes to remain friends with Pennywise. He is the only person slash thing Ruth trusts the most. She is safe with him.

_Safe?_

She hesitates with a heavy sigh yet tried not to make eye contact. Ruth can tell they are dilated with desire, especially the growing ache between her thighs.

"He gave me a choice of what I needed to do. It's something I detest with a passion," Ruth starts.

"Because you hate being told what you can and can't do, I know. Your fearless, indomitable spirit is both a weakness and a strength."

Ruth silently smirks from the compliment then gathers enough courage to look him in the eye. She catches the flicker of his golden-orange eyes igniting, either in a predatory fashion or desire-driven. Ruth couldn't tell which.

"It's also the fact that I refuse to take shit from others after all the bullshit I gone through, especially with Michael. The Hanlon Boy, as you so nicely put it, wants me to come out of hiding."

"Why?"

"He says I'm not myself, whatever that means, and should be around my own peers. Michael even believes I need direction from someone else and not some foreign schmo. His words, not mine. Plus, Michael misses seeing me around."

"Oh boohoo," Pennywise mocks with a wrinkle of his nose and a sneer. "Now, what is this ultimatum the lovestruck idiot presented to you, Ruth?"

She gulps while continuing to hold her gaze on his. "Either I come out of hiding and save you from criminal charges since Michael believes you are the one responsible for the swine's death, even though you are. If he got the police involved, they would be chasing after a nonexistent individual, a ghost really. Although, now that I think about it, it would be fun watching the numbskulls scramble like headless chickens."

"Ruth," he growls impatiently.

Ruth smirks but continued, "Sorry. Long story short, Michael grew tired of lying for me and pretending I'm not here. So, if I refuse to come out of the shadows, he will go to the authorities and tell them everything they need to know. Michael even made a comment of the officials tearing down your place of power as it would keep me from coming back. Of course, since you _are_ Derry and can control people at your will, I'm sure you will have a say in what they do. You are an extraordinary and profound being with incredible abilities, of which I envy, and no man would even know how to handle them, Penny."

Pennywise stared, infuriated at the ultimatum Mike had given her. However, he is astonished at Ruth for finding a way to stroke his ego. A vast amount at that since he unknowingly puffed his chest. The news of Ruth being envious of him because of his abilities is new. Although he kind of knew she did. Pennywise believes Ruth would like to be more like him anyway then a mere mortal. He's not sure how he could help her with that, though. All Pennywise knows is that he admires the way Ruth praises and worships him. The smile she flashed at him made Pennywise quiver in delight and want her even more. Except, he _can't_ touch her.

He scowls with a glare then hums with consideration. "I assume after a week apart, you have an idea on how to resolve this… _predicament_, you're in, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Ruth says with conviction.

Pennywise studied her briefly with a purse of his lips.

"You're going to come out of hiding, aren't you?"

Ruth gulps and brows drooped. "That is… part of the plan," she guiltily admits.

Pennywise growls and pressed Ruth further against the formation with a hand gripping her shirt collar. She made not a sound from his advance.

"And risk everything we built!"

"No! That is not my intention, Pen, honest!"

"Then why are you even considering leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Pennywise," Ruth replies with conviction. "I will never _ever_ leave you. I said it's _part_ of the plan. Let me finish, please," Ruth pleads.

Pennywise skeptically stared and snarls of Ruth's motives now. He silently stared while listening to Ruth lightly pant. Pennywise can feel her pulse quicken and the warmth radiating from Ruth's creamy petal-soft flesh. He realized then he had hoisted Ruth off her feet. Her eyes widened slightly, but she never looked away. Pennywise then noticed he stood super close since Ruth's fingers curled at his chest, gripping the suit tightly. There is an intense flutter in his stomach from her heat. Pennywise has this strong and undeniable desire for her, and he's not sure how to shake it off. Yet, he felt something else that alarmed him, a sudden urge. It's a compulsion to rip at Ruth's flesh. He can already taste her innocent blood on his tongue, along with the shrill cry of pain echoing in his ears. Pennywise _wants_ to feast on Ruth but refuses to lay harm on her. He just _can't_ do it.

Pennywise lowly growls, frightening Ruth from the sound of his distress. He watched as her eyes searched his own, concern gracing Ruth's soft features. He didn't realize it but Ruth had reached out and gingerly cupped his cheek. Her touch startled him only a little, yet snapped him out of his primal desire to lay harm on Ruth. Pennywise stares helplessly at her conflicted about what he really wants to do with her.

"Pen," Ruth softly calls.

He shudders and sighs raggedly, instantly setting Ruth back on her feet. The urge to gnaw on Ruth's bones terrified him now that he took a step back, leaving the comfort of Ruth's warmth.

Ruth observed him for a moment, noting the hint of hunger in his gaze. She wants to be nervous that Pennywise will act out of his true nature, but Ruth knew. She knows he's fighting the urge to kill her. Why, though?

After a long moment, Pennywise finally spoke. His voice is devoid of emotion, but not his tall frame. Pennywise's shoulders rolled forward, hunching, and head hung a little.

"Don't bother," he replies while stepping further away.

"Pen, what are you_?"

"I don't need to hear about your grand scheme. Leave me out of it."

Ruth blinked as his tall, hunched form lumbered away.

"But, but I thought," she starts only to be interrupted.

"I don't want to hear any of it, you irritating child. Besides, I'm making your decision a lot easier on you anyway."

She continued to gap, while unshed tears burned her eyes.

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

He sighs heavily, refusing to look at Ruth's horror-stricken yet awed expression.

"This is the last you will ever see of me," Pennywise replies sadly.

"What?" Ruth struggles, eyes misting with tears. "What, what are you saying?"

He regards her finally with a sad frown and biting at the inside of his lip. "I can't be near you anymore."

"What, why? I don't understand. Why would you say that? You most certainly can be near me, Pen. Look, I should have never said for you to stay away. It was heartless of me, I know! But please, don't let this be how it ends between us."

"There is no _us_," Pennywise snaps. "There never was! Now, leave me be."

"Pen, please, don't push me away."

"You've pushed me away plenty! So, why can't I? I can't be around you!"

"Why? Why can't you? Please, Penny, help me understand. I need to know!"

"You wouldn't understand! It's better this way!"

"How? How is tearing me away any better? I'm sorry I didn't allow you to explain yourself. I don't know how it happened, but I forgot about my promise I made to you, Penny. I hate that I did. Maybe then none of this would have happened. I'm not proud of it, and I regret hurting you. It caused me more distress then you believe. I've lost sleep and barely eaten anything for almost a week. Just please, don't turn me away when I'm doing everything I can to fix my mistake. I'm practically groveling here. If me staying here in the sewers for a week getting filthy and to near starvation doesn't show you how far I would go to see you and apologize, then I don't know what will."

He sighs heavily, glaring still. "How can you stomach being anywhere near me after what I did? I'm a _monster_, remember?"

"You are _not_ a monster, Pennywise. Technically by definition, you are. _However_, I learned who the real monsters are, and you're not one of them."

Pennywise groans and held his head.

"_Goodbye_, Ruth," Pennywise growls.

"Please, Pen, you're my friend! I thought," she pleads with difficultly.

"You thought what? That I had actually had feelings for you? That I… _loved _you? And if you really _were_ a friend, you would have stopped to think about what triggered me to attack and nearly killed you. I told you to wait and let me explain, but you wouldn't let me! Now stay away and let me be!"

Ruth dejectedly glares, her heart crumbling like the well.

"B-but you promised me a year," she quavered.

Pennywise snaps his gaze on her, fighting back a saddened frown. "I already broke one promise to you. Another wouldn't hurt now, would it?"

She grimaces and looks away with a whimper. Ruth can feel her knees weakening but dared not to collapse in front of him. She'll do that upstairs later.

Ruth sniffles before turning her attention back on him, except he's walking away.

"No, Pen, please," Ruth cries, rushing after him. "Please, don't leave me!"

He whirls, his teeth exposed.

"It's _OVER!_"

Ruth stumbles to a stop, staring helplessly at him with lips quivering.

"Please," she begs a final time, then bawls.

Pennywise tries to ignore her cries, but it is hard doing that. He _hates_ hearing her weep. Breaking Ruth's beautiful heart hurts him more than anything else. He didn't want to do this to Ruth, but Pennywise must sever his ties with her. His presence is tainting Ruth, and suddenly desiring her is dangerous territory. He can't touch Ruth, not in that fashion. That is strictly forbidden.

"You _need_ to leave," he says without glancing.

She tearily looks at him, "Pen."

"I said, _GET OUT!_" Pennywise bellows.

Ruth gulps, violently shaking from her quick and shallow breaths. She moves as instructed even when her feet felt heavy. Ruth doesn't want him to erupt like Pompeii and unleash unrelating anger on her body. Her head hung with hair falling past the shoulders like a veil to shield the thick tears.

Pennywise chose not to watch her leave, or maybe he couldn't find the strength to do so. Ruth's cries echoed in his mind like a disease, even her pleas. His ancient red lips quivered downwards into a deep grimace, fighting back a sob.

_Don't look back_, he tells himself.

Ruth was several feet away from him when she stops. Her vision blurred from tears as she pulled something out from her back pocket. She wants to smile, but her broken heart prevented Ruth from doing so. Ruth gripped it, intending to rip the object in half. She hesitates but couldn't follow through. Sobbing harshly, Ruth tossed it to the ground and started forwards again.

She stops one last time to glance at Pennywise, who kept his back to her.

"Deadlights," she quavered.

"_Leave_," he demanded.

Her heart grew numb, choking on a sob.

"Never mind," she mutters then quickly turns.

Pennywise pivots in his spot and glares dangerously, "You have something to say, now say it!"

Ruth regards him with a jutted, quivering bottom lip. "I just wanted to say thank you."

His face falls. Even after everything he had said to break Ruth's heart, she still managed to break his.

_Why?_

"Despite what has happened recently, you made these last six months better than the first thirteen years of my life. Well, other than the swine impregnating me, along with the fall. Aside from that, you were the only person who treated me like a human being and not a punching bag. Thank you for _everything_."

That is the truth, he never did. Pennywise may have tried to frighten her, but never did he raise a hand. He never referred to Ruth by anything derogatory, let alone hurtful to bring her down. Pennywise only called her irritating because that is part of Ruth's personality. Ruth likes to annoy those who she finds entertaining to ruffle their feathers for the fun of it. Pennywise enjoyed it, even the childlike wonder she has. He won't admit that out loud, though.

When he failed to say anything or acknowledge her, Ruth dejectedly turned away crying.

Pennywise then glanced over his shoulder to watch Ruth's retreating form. He told himself not to look back but did anyway. He eyed Ruth's back, letting her departure be the last image Pennywise sees of the girl. Once the fiery waves fade in the dark and wails sounded, his stomach unpleasantly flips. Pushing her away feels wrong. Pennywise had thought, tearing her out of his life was the right thing to do, but now Pennywise is second-guessing himself. His head told him to let her go and stop caring, but his heart is telling him differently. His gut agrees. Maybe pushing Ruth away to save her light, and to keep himself from doing something he might regret later wasn't what Pennywise should have done.

Except, there is no going back. The damage is done.

A ragged breath leaves his lungs followed by a sniffle. His gold eyes scan the ground, landing on the object of which was left behind. Pennywise huffs tiredly then slowly dragged his heavy feet to inspect. He stoops and gently takes a Polaroid in his fingers. His heart drops even further into the pit of his already sickened stomach. There is a hesitant tear in the center of the white border of where Ruth wanted to rip it in half but couldn't. Pennywise could if he truly wanted, but he won't allow himself to do the deed. Ruth held onto the picture Victor took of him in his human form as Robert and Ruth laying in the snow, smiling fondly and brightly.

He vividly remembers that day if it were yesterday. Ruth's joyful mirth reverberated in his brain, and her beautiful smile burned his vision. She was so happy with him. No, _they_ were happy together. Being around her brought something out of Pennywise, of which he never thought possible. He blames it on the desirable life force that lies within Ruth's heart.

_Why?_

Pennywise sunk to his knees with a thud to wallow in self-pity.

"Vivi," he whispers in a small, strangled voice. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The cavern deep within the earth where Pennywise brought Ruth sat in an unbearable silence for who knows how long. It could be minutes or maybe even hours, but Pennywise doesn't know which. All he knows is that he hates it with a burning passion.

Before, his world has always been filled with silence and lacked any life. The only exception is interacting with the naïve and easily frightened children so he could feast on their flesh and gnaw at their bones. It was a lifestyle he preferred immensely and thoroughly enjoyed.

Now, once Pennywise met Ruth, his unexciting and straightforward life started to brighten. Everything didn't seem so black and white anymore. Ruth brought color into his world full of her essence. She showed him how to be compassionate and caring, even learned how to love. And Pennywise adores the child because of it. Everything just seemed to balance itself out with Ruth by his side.

Except, the vibrant child is forever out of his life. Pennywise finally pushed her away. He had to. Otherwise, the evilness in him would have harmed the girl he has grown to love. Pennywise genuinely cares for Ruth, his beloved Vivi.

Pennywise sighs as he sat on his knees and stared at the photo of him with Ruth in the snow. Her bright smile outshined the white powder, even his. They really were happy together. And yet, here they are, forced apart due to his nature and her forgetfulness.

_Why did it have to come down to this?_ Pennywise thought.

For the longest time, the dark cavern sat in that unbearable silence for a long while. Enough so to drive Pennywise to the brink of madness. He despises the hollow sound. That is until a murmur of footsteps rushed from behind him. His ears perked from the noise, perplexed at the approaching feet. Pennywise would have stood to confront whoever it was that happened upon him, but he knows. He also would have spoken to prevent them from coming closer, but couldn't. A sudden heavy weight landed on his back with a crash, in which he lightly grunted from impact. Pennywise then felt their arms mindfully coiled around his neck. His eyes widened, and mouth gapped slightly. Pennywise then heard a light weep and a sniffle.

_Ruth?_

"I do understand," her sweet voice whispers into his ear.

Pennywise pressed his eyes closed from a sensation swelling in his chest. His heart seems light and shoulders sagged. He wants to be mad at her for coming back, but Pennywise is glad she defied his request. A weight lifted off him as he happily welcomed Ruth's embrace from behind. He reaches to try returning the gesture, only to grip her arm tightly. Pennywise shudders slightly with a gentle sob, reveling in the much-needed embrace. He shakily sighs from the weight of her body against him and arms tightening by a fraction.

"I know why you're pushing me away," Ruth continued.

Ruth doesn't pull away as she spoke.

"You're afraid you might lay harm on me, I know that much. But I also know you're doing this to fight off your affections for me. I know I'm right, too, because I'm trying to fight my own, Pen."

His breath stalls in his throat and lungs, but refused to reply.

"You don't have to say anything, Penny. I understand you're probably angry at me for staying, but I can't let this be how it ends for us. Besides, it's New Year's Eve. Please, just give me one more night. That's all I ask. Afterward, we'll go our separate ways."

He sat there for a moment, observing the dim-lit cavern in consideration. Ruth is right that they can't let their relationship end on a sour note like this. One more night won't hurt them. Would it?

Pennywise sighs once more, breathing in her dirty vanilla rose hair and grimaces.

"You need a bath."


	36. Safe Short: Amusement

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe during the pandemic. I also wish for anyone affected by the virus for healing and full recovery. No matter what your situation is, we're all in this together and will get through this.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is not the update you were expecting. I'm actually having a hard time getting the second to last chapter written out. I have everything in my head of how I want it to go, but I can't seem to get it out on paper. So, please be patient as it's going to take me a little bit to work out the next chapter. In the meantime, I have a short, light-hearted installment laced with humor for you all to enjoy.

Enjoy the read, guys.

Take care and be kind.

* * *

Many things amuse Ruth. If she were to count how many there are, Ruth could name them all on both her hands and maybe a few toes. Pleasantries were hard to come by before meeting the inter-dimensional and profound being of which is Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Now it seems the big evil goofball provides those little enjoyments for her with a friendly smile and not a hungry snarl. They are friends anyway.

One of those pleasantries is watching the Losers getting the shit scared out of them. It puts a smile on Ruth's face, along with laughing at the hilarity that follows. Ruth enjoys seeing Richie and Eddie scramble before falling like newborn giraffes onto the dirt. Twitchy Eddie is usually the one who face-plants with a loud and audible oof while Richie rolls like a tumbleweed from the old west. The sight of his gangly legs still trying to run made her laugh harder. If there were a cartoon sound effect playing while the two easily scared boys fell and rolled down a small hill near the Barren's, it would be even more comical.

Now witnessing Henry Bowers, along with Belch and Victor running alongside them with equally terrifying expressions, is another. The bullies saw Bill and his group hanging around at the water's edge, building a dam and decided to terrorize them. They had their little fun in demolishing the manmade structure and pushing a few of them around, mostly Stanley and Ben. It angered Ruth slightly how rough Henry and the Two Stooges can be with him, but never mind that. After they had their enjoyment, they and the Losers all heard a terrifying sound. No one wanted to acknowledge the noise at the time until it came charging out of the woods with a blood-curdling scream.

When no one could make sense of what they were seeing, they all screamed before tore off running.

Ruth watched as both Henry and Belch tripped over themselves numerous times, along with Bill, who was beside them. Victor, on the other hand, _shrieked_ like a little girl. It's the same scream Eddie makes when he's around a snake, rather it is real or not. Those two hauled ass together screaming, with Richie lagging behind.

Of course, this all happened not a moment ago before Richie and Eddie tumbled.

From afar and through the tears blinding her vision from laughing so hard, Ruth saw Victor stoop to help Eddie up. It is unusual considering the protagonist and antagonist roles they play.

"Come on, Scrawny, run!" Ruth heard Victor yell.

"I am Craphole!" Eddie retorts as he proceeded to run.

Victor heavily pants, then glanced over his shoulder at the fast-approaching horrific monster.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

An ungodly, high-pitched blood-curdling scream erupts in Ruth's eardrums, causing the large group of kids to scream.

"GO!" Bill instructs. "Go, go!"

"Run, losers, run!" Henry shouts, and darts like an Olympian runner towards the woods.

Richie stumbles back onto his feet after the fall, a little disorientated, but started to move.

"Guys, wait for me— YEOW!"

Once Richie stood to continue running, a horrific bird-like creature came up from behind and _bit_ at the boy's ass cheek hard.

He lurches forward, cries out, and barrels after his friends while protecting his numb rear.

"OW! Fucking shit, man! Whatever that thing is just bit my ass!" Richie screams.

"What ass? It's flat as freaking Kansas!" Eddie shouts from within the trees.

"Oh, shut up!"

Richie follows after the large group. What he didn't expect, though, was a branch that Victor brushed aside slapped Richie's face with a rustling smack.

"Ack!"

He spews leaves out of his mouth and brushed a few out from behind his glasses while running.

The creature stopped at the edge of the woods and screeched loudly in defeat, watching the frightened bunch runaway. After a second pause, it began to make these unusual choking sounds before slowly deepening into a familiar cackle. At that moment, Ruth came rushing from behind and hugged the monster's long neck laughing joyfully.

The other thing that amuses Ruth is Pennywise's transformations. She saw his ferocious form moments before he charged after the bunch with that horrifying cry. Three days ago, Ruth informed Pennywise of a legendary creature that is more known mostly in Southern New Jersey and the Philadelphia area than here in Derry, Maine. She even showed him a picture of it, which Pennywise grinned in sheer delight. Ruth knows he finds her fascination towards cryptids odd, but thoroughly enjoys as he morphs into said monsters to terrify the children. This one, the Jersey Devil, is no exception. His wyvern-like body stood almost to her height, with a goat-like head, and leathery bat-like wings that flapped excitedly. Ruth remembers the gusts he created prickle at her face and arms. He even nudged his forehead against her shoulder for Ruth to watch the scene unfold. She recalls the freakishly small clawed hands twitch with anticipation and thin twig-like legs with cloven hooves Pennywise stood on, clapped urgently. His forked tail had gently wrapped around her calf like a cat, displaying his companionship with her.

His form didn't startle Ruth since she was watched him morph into the creature, which is another. She enjoys watching him transform. The only thing that it did creep her out was the blood-curdling scream coming from his mouth upon his charge. Of course, she won't let Pennywise know that. He would just use it to his advantage and try scaring her with the scream.

Slowly but surely, Pennywise transforms out of the Jersey Devil form. His boisterous laughter filled the air, along with Ruth's joyful mirth, which created a strange harmony. She gripped at Pennywise's silver suit to keep herself from falling to the ground, and yet he has an arm around Ruth to prevent a fall.

"Oh… my… god," Ruth wheezes.

"That was perfect!" Pennywise concludes happily while holding onto Ruth tightly.

"That was even better than I initially thought," she chortles with a wheeze. "Phew, you truly are the King of Scares."

Pennywise felt his chest swell with pride, loving the praise he receives from her.

They soon found themselves sitting on the grass to get their bearings, chuckling here and there from their high. Both Ruth and Pennywise sat in comfortable silence for a long while, mostly to enjoy the closeness. As always, the quiet is usually broken.

Pennywise shifts in his spot with shoulders twitching and a scowl present on his ancient red lips. His nonexistent brows scrunch and nose wrinkles. He pulls himself away from Ruth to reach behind him as his back started to prickle unpleasantly. Pennywise tries to stick his hand down the suit to no avail as the puffy material blocked entry. He tried the chicken wing approach but still couldn't reach. Pennywise growls, twisting his torso slightly to attempt scratching his back the contortionist way.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ruth questions as she watched him in mild confusion.

He answers with a growling groan, "I have a blasted itch that I can't reach."

She stares at him, dubiously, "You get itches?"

Pennywise snaps his gaze on her with a pouting frown. "Of course, I do, everybody does. Argh, I can't get it!"

Ruth remained to stare, slightly fascinated at the fact a celestial being like him would get back itches.

"I know you can contort your body like Stretch Armstrong, but why don't you let me assist you?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't. I'll get it myself, you irritating child," he snarks under his breath while twisting his torso some more.

Even though the sight of him twisting like a rotini noodle enthralled her, Ruth ignores his request.

She crawls to his side, swiftly grabs his shoulders to stop him from moving, then vigorously raked her nails in between his shoulder blades.

Pennywise recoils from her touch, appalled really at her defiance. "I told you I would get it myself!"

Ruth continues to ignore him by grabbing him again and ground into the middle of his back with quick motions of her fingers. Ruth's nails went up and down the middle of Pennywise's back, even getting into the curve of his shoulder blades. Ruth felt Pennywise quiver and heard a groan from him, but thought nothing of it until something _peculiar_ happened. Pennywise visibly relaxed into a lazy puddle with eyes drooped and grinning in satisfaction. A low, grumbling of a purr resonated from his chest as Ruth continued to scratch him. Ruth hears Pennywise hum in delight then caught something from the corner of her eye. She glances sideways towards his leg, noticing it slightly bent and twitching like a dog would. The rapid movement astonished her that Ruth instantly pauses her ministrations on his back.

The second Ruth stopped, so did Pennywise's leg. She stares at the motionless limb, her eyes wide, and mouth gaping slightly. Ruth then dared herself to glance over at him. She expected him to be snarling at her but discovered something else. He is glaring at her, but with a disappointed pout. It took a moment, but a faint smile spread on her lips.

Realizing the predicament he got himself in, Pennywise's gaze hardens and frowns.

"Don't you even," Pennywise warned.

"Aw, did I hit your special spot, Penny?" She honeyed with a cute smirk.

He half scowls, half pouts as he turned a shade of red despite his ashen white skin.

"Alright, that's it, you're dead," Pennywise snarls the makes a lunge for her.

Ruth effortlessly dodges his outstretched arms, tackles him to the ground, and straddles his hip.

"Hey, get off!"

He would have thrown her off if Ruth hadn't shoved him down with an audible oof. Before Pennywise could protest, Ruth's nimble fingers found the particular spot again. Her nails vigorously raked at the curve of his right shoulder blade and spine, causing him to calm down instantaneously. He moans from an unusual tingling sensation traveling the length of his back. Ruth doesn't see this with his face planted in the dirt, but a small grin surfaced on his lips. Pennywise then consents defeat and lets Ruth scratch at his back. Ruth's cute little giggle sounds in his ears, indicating she is quite entertained at his submissive state.

"I'll get you later for this," Pennywise grumbles halfheartedly. "Ooh, lower, _lower_, ooh right there," he moans then settles on the ground with a goofy, content grin.

Ruth hums triumphantly, "Yeah, sure you will, Penny."

She watches him with a fond smile, enjoying the sight of his relaxed self. It seems Ruth has acquired a new element on her amusement list. Apparently, her big goofball of an evil friend enjoys a good back scratch.


	37. Through the Devil's Eyes

A/N: Hey, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while as I've been preoccupied with work and trying to get my freelance back up and running. Writing has become last on my agenda and is mostly taking place during late evening hours. I actually found myself past out on my bed with my laptop open still in the wee hours of the morning, like two o'clock or three.

Originally, I was going to post their entire chapter but realized I had 10k plus words. So, I took this little tidbit as an introductory of what is to come, even though it's about nine hundred or more.

I'm currently polishing up the next chapter, so hopefully, I will have it up by Monday.

Anyway, enjoy the read, and reviews are always appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as well.

Also, I researched as much as I could on this, so if there is anything that needs fixing, please let me know.

Be kind to one another and be safe.

* * *

The air is always stagnant up here despite not having any nostrils. It's quite unfair really, a defeat too embarrassing to admit. A young man with an incredible artistic ability, drew a picture of the Crimson King only to be erased and wiped out of existence. All except for his eyes. Subjugated from his goals in destroying the beams and obtaining Discordia, the Crimson King remains in the Dark Tower, stuck on a balcony and overlooking the lands. He remained there for many years, eons really. It is his prison, his eternal hell. He had nothing to catch his interest, only the grounds of End-World.

When one day, a bright light caught his attention, which originated from the sky. Though Crimson King had no physical body, he sensed something powerful. A child with a brilliant beacon life and immense power is soon to be born in another universe. He feels this energy can either undo what was done onto him or eradicate his existence entirely. However, the Crimson King saw it as a chance to regain what was lost. With the little ounce of power, he could feel from this great of a distance, a small amount of his light journeyed across the universe to earth.

It took him a while to reach his destination, that's for sure. Upon his arrival and on cue, the Crimson King witnessed a female babe being born with hair made of fire. The newborn made not a peep when she was pulled out from the womb. She just peered about the room, familiarizing her environment with wonder. The parents, who have different religious backgrounds and practiced witchcraft, agreed to name the child Vivian Ruth Greyson. Vivian derived from Latin "vivus," meaning, "alive." Ruth, derived from Hebrew, and used amongst the English, Germans, Swedish, and several others, meaning "friend." A powerful combination, in his opinion, which suited the little human well.

He would have to admit the baby is relatively cute as she already has a beauty about her. Vivian has a natural, earthy, and vibrant glow in which attracted the Crimson King here, to begin with. It seemed to him he was gazing upon a glamour, an otherworldly being that manifested in the human world. What stood out the most is her eyes. They are dazzling, which outshined the deadlights. The girl will attract all kinds of life with those beautiful orbs of golden-amber. There are even flecks of peridot green and tawny brown.

He can see Vivian as Ka-tet, or even a Ka-mate, for anyone who deems her worthy of affection and shares the same interests or goals. She has a purpose after all. At least, that is what her father, Rutherford, believes.

The newborn has an incredible power he could rape her from to obtain his new body, and bring upon Discordia. Except, it's much too early to rid the girl of her life essence. Besides, the young child's abilities will not be realized or harnessed until she becomes of a certain age and at its peak. Vivian will inherit powers from both sides of her parents, and a gift courtesy of her father. She will have the same talent as the young man, Patrick, who of which caused his defeat. The girl will be able to see the future, predict near present events, and may change the course of one's fate, if she so desires. Vivian will have the ability to ward off evil, and yet even conjure it from the depths of hell. The girl will be an exceptionally formidable gypsy witch, who is neither dark nor light nor in between. She may even be a possible breaker.

Until she learns of what her powers are and accepts the darkness that will overtake the girl's mind many years later, the Crimson King will make his presence apparent.

Before he could, the Crimson King worked hard and was vigilant in creating a falsehood for the newborn. He watched as the fame-hungry woman, Jordan murder Vivian's father, and took the child for her own. She was already a horrible person and would stop at nothing to crush her daughter's dreams. He, himself, desired the same purpose. The uncle was worse, though. The King wouldn't waste his energy in possessing that monstrosity of a human. Jonathan's sexual advances and abuse caused the child to fear her supposed father. Jordan's neglectful behavior and terrorizing made Ruth despise her mother.

Throughout the years, the Crimson King watched the young girl live a fabricated life of abuse, neglect, and heartache. It's what he wanted for the girl. Bring Vivian down to build a broken character and develop cynicism in others, isolating her from comfort. The days little Vivian tried to leave town, he refrained her from escaping. When she tried to commit suicide, the Crimson King was always there to intervene. He couldn't afford to lose the girl's beacon of life. He will need her once she reaches maturity and can wield her hidden potential.

Once he has the girl's power, the Crimson King will stop at nothing to resume his objectives. He will bring upon Discordia and destroy the beams. No one will stand in his way in fulfilling his goals.

And so, the Crimson King decided to conceal his power. He laid dormant deep within her soul, hidden by a single trademark until the moment was right. He'll take possession of the girl, it will surely bring her down and cause her to go raving mad.

So, he waited…

… and waited for his opportune moment.


	38. Final Confrontation: A Truth Unveiled

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe.

I'm sorry it took me a little longer than I initially thought to update. I had gone through this chapter numerous times to make sure everything flowed well and delivered what I had envisioned. So, a fair warning is in order. There are some mild violence and self-harm, nothing gory or extreme detail to rate it an M. There is even a surprise ending that I wish not to mention. It is a long chapter, too, like 9,615 words.

I had the next chapter pretty much ready, but I'm going back and revising several scenes. So, it's going to take me a bit to finish.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read.

Be safe, stay safe, and be kind to one another.

08/27/2020 Update: I apologize it's taking me so long to update. I've been working on my next project, which is revising and rewriting chapters for the original storyline for this story. I went back and fixed a few things I found. I will have the final chapter up soon.

* * *

_Present_

The tension is unbearably heavy and tense. Ruth stood before the Losers, her eyes burned with rage and a vicious snarl fit for the devil. Her muscles rippled, and hands tightened around the weapon, ready to strike at a second's notice.

The Losers stepped back one, eyeing her in confusion and astonishment.

"Ruth, what_." Richie started to question, only to get talked over.

"Just who in the _fuck_ do you think you are for intruding on my home?"

Bewildered at her hostility and the strange tone coming from her mouth, the Losers remained silent for an uncomfortable moment.

"Someone better answer me," Ruth growls and takes a step forward, forcing them back. "What possessed you irritating brats to trespass on my home?" Ruth questioned as her voice wavered from a deep, gravely tone to her own.

Stunned, the group exchanged glances then back on Ruth, forgetting about Pennywise, who watched the encounter unfold.

"You-you're home?" Eddie questioned.

"Of course, this is my home! I made it so a year ago! Now answer my question, why are you here?"

Panicking from being asked a third time, Beverly chimed in.

"That fucking freak behind you abducted me, Ruth! They're only here to save me and kill that damn clown."

"No one touches him," Ruth growls in a slightly different feminine voice. "Anyone who lays harm on my friend answers to me."

Stan and Eddie exchange glances, noticing the different octaves in Ruth's voice.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Eddie mouthed to Stan.

Beverly, who saw him, answered. "She's just a fucking lunatic playing make-believe! I tried telling you, but none of you would listen to me!"

"Shut your mouth, you little whore," Ruth's gravelly voice boomed.

She glares at Ruth, her lips forming a tight line. "And you're not, _freak_?"

A sadistic grin spreads across her lips, humming a groan.

"I'm not the one going around flaunting my shit to every male that batted their eyes at me, you pathetic promiscuous human trash. You don't think I've seen you flirt with the rotund boy behind you? What about the stuttering one who's had a crush on you since that monstrosity of a play? I know every dark secret you have, Beverly Marsh. Especially the one where my little puppet threatened to kill you on that bridge."

Startled, Ben glanced at Beverly. "She-she what? Why didn't you say anything?"

"She threatened me into silence, Ben! I swore I wouldn't say anything because she scared me to death."

Ruth deeply chuckles. "Enough so where you pissed yourself."

"Shut up!"

"I could have let you drop, you know. Watching you plummet to your untimely demise would have been ideal, considering it would be one less child for me to deal with."

"W-why did you?" Ben questioned, hurt evident in his voice.

"She saw me without my mask," Ruth's voice echoes softly. "I wanted to remain hidden for a reason," she paused as a low growl reverberated from her throat, and neck rolls with a crack.

"I'm going to extinguish your very existence, you little_."

Ruth shouts from slashing at her arm, cutting shallowly to stop herself from talking.

"Holy shit!" Eddie screeched.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike shouts.

He rushes forward, hoping to snap Ruth out of her bizarre behavior.

Mike doesn't get far when Ruth's weapon of choice collided onto his jaw again and landed harshly on the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Ruth screeched, her voice normal now.

"Mike!"

The Losers quickly approached him, assessing Mike's injury.

"You alright?" Beverly whispered.

He just nodded his head.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Ruth? What," Richie stumbles. "Why are you acting like this?"

Ruth groans as she held onto her bloody arm.

"Keep the old man away, VG. Just keep him out," she mumbles under her breath, her voice slightly higher.

"Ruth, come on. Please, talk to me," Richie pleaded as he uneasily approached her.

Ruth turned sharply and shoved him away, who staggered.

"I said, stay away! I'm going to end up hurting you," Ruth warns, her refined and silvery voice sounds.

"You're not going to hurt me, Ruth. I know you won't. I'm going to get you out of here and get you some help."

Richie started forward again but stops from a low, menacing growl coming from Ruth's lips, her neck rolling and audibly cracks.

"_Stay away_," she snarls with her non-bloodied hand gripping at her hair and tugs harshly.

He instantly backs off, alarmed and baffled of what's happening in front of him.

"The Disease Lunatic doesn't need help, Richie. Ruth is just a loose cannon who needs to be locked up in a mental ward." Beverly remarks snidely.

Ruth growls impatiently. "Oh, shut your fucking meat-hole, Beaver-ly. VG is _not_ by any means a lunatic."

Beverly opened her mouth to retort but is interrupted. Eddie stepped forward, blocking Beverly from Ruth.

"Back off, Bev. Alright, just who we are talking to right now?"

A couple of heads snapped, eyeing Eddie strangely.

"Duh, who do you think, Sherlock? We're talking to Ru_." Richie starts put is talked over.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't get to formally introduce myself." Ruth's back straightened, and her smile grew wider.

"Hiya, sugar, my name is Pennylight," she replied sweetly with her head cocked slightly and curtsied for added character.

Richie, along with the others, stare.

"Huh? Um no, your name is Ruth."

Ruth rolls her eyes but remained to smile. "Oh, you silly boy. I _am_ Ruth, and yet I'm also Pennylight."

He continued to stare, befuddled at this development. "Huh?"

"Oh, I guess you never known anyone with a mild borderline personality disorder, along with multiple personalities, huh?"

He balks, while Eddie and Ben nod in understanding and awe. Bill gapped like Mike and Stan, yet he noticed Pennywise slap his bulbous forehead and pulled at his hair, mouthing "Damnit! I should have known."

Bill then wondered how the clown knew Ruth. He wanted to ask, but Eddie continued to question Ruth.

"Oh, um uh wow. I guess I should have seen that coming, considering some of the symptoms over the last few months. Um, okay then, hi, Pennylight," Eddie replies with a timid wave. "It's a cute name."

"Why, thank you, Eddie-kins."

"Your welcome. So, how did you, um you know, come about?"

She perks at the question, "Oh, you mean, when I was born?"

"Well, yeah kind of, in a way," Eddie casually shrugs.

The others just stood quietly while he and Pennylight, well Ruth, had their exchange, utterly confused.

"Well, if you must know, I've always been here since VG was a wee girl of three, Eddie-kins. The whore and swine never took notice of my split personality because they were either high off their horses or drunker than an Irish Man on Saint Patrick's Day. I just became a little more conspicuous once I met my now, _very_ dear friend, Penny, at the beginning of summer last year. I guess all I really needed was someone a lot like myself to accept me for who I really was." Pennylight explains with a beaming smile.

"Oh, really, that's interesting. Hum, one question, though, who is your friend?"

Her smile curves wider into a toothy grin. "Oh, you should know who. I mean, you _were_ just beating him up moments ago, you naughty boy."

Baffled, Ben, who stood behind Eddie, glances over Ruth's shoulder at the clown. He quickly noticed the concern in Pennywise's eyes, even looked disturbed, even astonished.

"Wait, you mean _him_?"

Pennylight's smile widens further if it were possible, glaring at Ben with a devilish gleam.

"Yes, Benny Ben, _him_. Pennywise is his name, and he's _my_ friend," she points at herself and giggles.

"You-you're friends with that sadistic asshole clown? What are you nuts?" Richie exclaims, dumbfounded at this discovery.

"Ooh, I would be careful if I were you, Mr. Trashy Mouth. Neither I nor VG appreciates it when people such as yourselves come between us. Granted, Penny and I separated under certain circumstances, no one fucks with him and gets away with it. I'm quite _protective_ of my Penny Pen."

Pennylight withdrew her switchblade from the front pocket, flicking it open with a single finger, and grins.

"Now," she pauses, her gaze shifting from Richie to Ben then the others. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

Her gaze lands on Mike, who stares helplessly at Ruth.

"Eenie," Pennylight points.

"No, Ruth, stop!" Mike urges, panicking.

Ruth playfully giggles as she swiftly advanced on him with a mischievous grin.

Beverly quickly stands in front of Mike, protecting him from Ruth. The last thing she expected was the switchblade slashing at her chest, ripping the bust of Beverly's dress. Startled, Beverly screamed and backed away into Mike, who gripped her shoulders. She touched the spot where Ruth struck her to check for blood. Thankfully, the blade only cut through cloth and not skin.

"Christ, you are a fucking lunatic!" She seethes.

Ruth cackles, her eyes seemingly brightening from sheer joy.

"Aw, _meanie_," Pennylight points at Beverly with a playful, evil grin. "And I most certainly am _not_ a lunatic, Beaver-ly. I'm just theatrical. You can thank Jojo for that little aspect of myself since she is quite an actress herself. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm not the only personality VG has. Jojo is another, who is similar to VG's deceased whore of a mother, only a Swede and friendlier. She won't come out and play, though. She is currently preoccupied."

Eddie, along with the others, gaped.

"_Two_? She has two different personalities?" Stan mouthed.

"Yep, sure do. So you know, Beaver-ly, Mikey Mike is really not the person I want to kill first. He may have screwed things up for VG the day before her birthday. _However_, Mister Heart-eyes did it with the best of intentions. He cared _so_ _much_ that he kept a secret from all of you."

"Wait, he what?"

Eddie, along with the others, glanced at Mike. "What secret?"

Mike went to answer only to be interjected.

"_Miney_," she points at Eddie and giggles. "He kept his promise in keeping VG's whereabouts to himself. Unlike Ginger Curl over there," Ruth motions towards Stan, who rightfully shrinks and cowers. "He opened his bucket mouth and spoke to Mikey Mike about seeing her in town. The two love-struck buffoons have known for quite a while, too."

Stunned and hurt, Richie explodes. "The three of you seen Ruth and didn't even bother to say anything? What the actual fuck is the matter with you?"

"I," Stan opened his mouth to explain but couldn't articulate a thought.

"I stayed quiet to protect her, Richie," Mike defends.

"To protect her from what? The town, Mullet Head and The Two Dinguses, _us_?"

"I wasn't protecting her from anyone! Besides, it was what she wanted!"

"Fuck what she wanted! You should have said something!"

"Why should we?" Beverly bit. "I didn't say anything because the psycho scared me to death. Who knows what she would have done if I opened my mouth. That's why I stayed quiet about it. We were all doing just fine without her until _you_ brought her into the group, Richie!"

"What was I supposed to do? I certainly didn't want to go back to be the fucking asshole I was to her. I _hated_ pushing Ruth away. I was the first one to be threatened thanks to that fucking bimbo Jordan just for being two feet away from her the first day of school several years ago. Hell, I'll even admit I secretly like her. Ruth needed us! And it was Bill who convinced Ruth to join us, not me."

"Don't you be placing the blame on him!"

"I'm not!"

Beverly opened her mouth to shout back, only to get introduced to the Skip-It ball again with a mighty thwack on her mouth. She cries out and steps back, nearly colliding into Mike, which he avoids touching her. Thankfully, none of her teeth are busted from the impact. Beverly's mouth is sore, though.

"Mo," Ruth growled deeply with her blade pointing directly at Beverly's heart.

She stares at the group with eyes gleaming menacingly, observing them with dangerous fascination.

"You sure are a mouthy lot. It is no wonder the stupid little puppet stayed near you to drown me out the best she can. No matter, I will kill you_," the deep voice stops as Ruth cut her arm again with a painful cry.

"Jesus Christ! Ruth stop," Richie shrieks.

"Quit hurting yourself, you stupid freak!" Beverly chimes, panic starting to surface in her voice.

Ruth whimpers while gently moving her bloody arm low, faintly whispering.

No one noticed her fingers gently twist.

"You need to stop referring to her as a freak, Beverly. Christ, clearly something is wrong with her." Eddie says as he points at Ruth, who is mumbling still.

"There is nothing wrong with her. She's making this shit up!"

Eddie ignores Beverly to focus on Ruth and only her.

"Ruth," Eddie calls softly.

"Not here," she faintly replies in Pennylight's voice.

"Ruth, can you hear me?"

She failed to respond.

Needing to take a different approach, Eddie stepped closer. Ruth's gaze momentarily snaps in his direction.

"Stay back," she advised lowly.

Eddie instantly stops. "Alright, okay. I won't come anywhere near you."

She doesn't say anything, just glares at him with a scowl.

"Pennylight, I _need_ to speak with Ruth, please." Eddie pleads slowly, and eyes locked on hers.

That's when he noticed her gaze flicker from her beautiful hazel eyes to a bright crimson then back again.

"I'm afraid you cannot," she answers.

"W-why not?"

She tilts her head, exposing her neck for Eddie to see four long pink scars. "She's trying to keep the evil one away."

Eddie's brows scrunch, and head tilted slightly, "_Evil_ one?"

Pennylight doesn't respond, only glares.

"Pennylight, who is the evil one?"

He saw Ruth slowly glide the switchblade across her arm, hissing and seething in pain with little emotion.

"Pennylight, you need to stop cutting yourself, _please_." Eddie began, fear bubbling in his stomach.

She stops on command as a deep growl reverberates in the atrium.

Eddie gulps, his palms sweating, and shook. "Um, oh shit. W-who is speaking now?" He stammered.

"I am Ram Abbalah, the Lord of Discordia and Ruler of End-World," she answers in the deepened, gravelly voice of which sounded like an old man's. It is disturbing, really. "From across a vast space unknown to man, I saw the girl's potential and power before she was birthed. She is destined to provide me with a new body to bring chaos to yours and my world. I worked for fifteen long years, perfecting her life full of deceit and worthlessness. I even took advantage of her deepest, darkest fear, and drove the child into complete madness."

The group stared at her with mouths gaping, fear creeping in their veins from the red color of her eyes glowing. They can even feel the temperature drop a little.

"And at my command, she will kill you all."

"Oh, shit," Eddie squeaks nervously, petrified like a statue.

She growls lowly, shifting on her heels as if preparing to strike.

"Kill them," the male voice demanded.

"Oh, shit," he repeated.

Ruth's mouth curves into a devilish snarl and targets Eddie. She jumps to attack only to stop short with a painful yell. Ruth drove the switchblade into her right thigh then collapses onto her knees crying.

"Ruth!" Ben shouted and stepped forward.

Within a blink, Ruth's behavior switched and swiped at the approaching boy. She just barely cuts at his stomach, snarling.

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

Ben recoils, nearly colliding into Eddie, who remained awestruck and horrified at the situation.

"Jesus, Ruth. I'm just trying to help!"

Her eyes went wild and neck rolled with an audible crack, growling.

"Just stay the fuck away," she ordered through clenched teeth, slicing at her arm again.

"Christ, Ruth, uh, I mean, Pennylight or who-whoever you are. Who is she trying to keep out?" Eddie questioned while the others stood behind.

Ruth stalls her actions on her arm briefly, gazing at him in horror.

"The fucking crazy old man dressed in crimson," Pennylight answered with a sneer and started to her feet.

"Who?"

"He is best known as the Crimson King," a more mature, fruity, and orotund voice with a Swedish accent sounds.

Eddie's head twitches sideways from the new voice, bewildered at the gradual change.

"Um, who are you?"

Ruth hums lightly and smirks. Her arms cross and jut her hip out like Jordan used to do when she spoke. "The name is Jojo, kid."

His eyes widen, and jaw slacked.

"O-oh, so you're Jojo that Pennylight mentioned earlier?"

"Ja I am. What do you want with my liten svan?"

Eddie blankly stared in uncertainty. "Um, what was that? Oh, never mind! I need to speak with Ruth and not her two different personalities."

"My liten svan is busy in keeping Big Red from possessing her mind and soul. It would be best if you vacate the premises. At least then, she wouldn't be distracted with you rövhåls." Jojo explained.

He blinked a few times and scowls. "I'm not leaving until I speak with Ruth. Well, more so get her out of here."

Ruth stares at Eddie for a moment before her lips curved into a Pennywise-like grin.

"If you so desire to speak with my liten svan, you just need to say the magic word."

"Huh, magic word?"

"Don't play dumb, pojke. Has your mother ever taught you any manners?"

Eddie awkwardly stared while fidgeting with his nails. "Oh, um, my apologies. May I please speak with Ruth, Jojo?"

Ruth's grin stretches, which showed off her pearly white teeth. "Mycket bättre, and ja, you may."

Ruth's bizarre behavior dissipates in an instant. She ends up collapsing onto her knees, panting as if Ruth just ran a marathon. Her vibrant ginger hair appeared like a silver veil cascading down her shoulders from the faint blue light of the day above. She doesn't regard them, just stares at the ground and mumbled while tracing patterns and symbols on the ground near her feet with a bloodied finger.

"Omvänd den plåga han skapar," Ruth murmured in her own voice.

No one noticed.

Concerned, Mike cautiously approaches Ruth's hunched form with a hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Ruth?"

The second he touched her, she recoils and swipes at his forearm. Ruth succeeds in landing a blow and cuts him.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She spat.

Ruth then stood to her feet, snarling. It quickly turned into a confused frown upon seeing Mike and the others. She stared dumbly at him briefly before looking around. Her brows knitted close when Ruth found herself in the sewers before catching sight of Pennywise. A wave of relief rippled through her body after seeing him near. She would love to rush at him and wrap her arms around his neck. Ruth desires to feel his long arms embracing her comfortingly and tightly.

Eventually, Ruth smiles brightly at her dear friend, a smile the Losers will never see.

"Pen," Ruth shakily breathes, smiling still.

From afar, Pennywise returns the gesture, and with a wink.

Despite the calm washing over her, the evil man continued to claw at Ruth's soul for repossession again. It hurts, too. She grimaces as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Ruth even suppresses a whine.

"Ruth? Talk to me," Mike's voice suddenly disturbs her.

Remembering where she was, Ruth whirls on him and clocks Mike in the jaw with a right hook. Ruth watched him stagger backward and nearly rammed into Beverly while clutching his jaw.

"Argh! _Fuck!_"

"You have some nerve imposing on our home, you fucking son-of-a-bitch."

"Ugh, ow what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Michael! How fucking _dare_ you bring them here? You knew the Neibolt House was my home, and you brought them here anyway!"

Ruth stopped when she noticed several of the Losers snap their gazes on Mike.

"Oh, he didn't tell you the Neibolt House is where I was hiding this whole time?"

Richie's jaw squares, even Bill's, then glared daggers at Mike for keeping something like that from them. Beverly stared him down as well with a purse of her lips.

"You knew? You knew Ruth was here, and you didn't even bother to say anything! What in the _fuck_ is the matter with you? How long have you known?" Eddie yelled.

Mike opened his swollen mouth to explain, but Ruth interjected.

"Since the day after Halloween," her response dry and uncaring.

"What the hell, Mike? On top of seeing her, you knew for almost a year that Ruth was staying here of all places?"

Mike fidgeted, falling silent, and diverted his gaze elsewhere. "Yeah," he admitted lowly.

Eddie glared at him, stewing over the fact Mike hid Ruth from them for so long.

Ruth scuffs and sneers. "Wow, some friend you are."

Mike whirls and scowls. "Seriously, now! What about you, Ruth? What kind of friend are you for starting shit like this?"

"The only thing I did, _Mike_, was let the cat out of the bag since _you_ broke your promise."

"Well, you know what, I'm not sorry! And you know what else, it's really fucking shitty of you to throw me under the bus like you did. I-I thought we were friends here, Ruth."

"When was I ever a friend to you, _any_ of you?"

They gaped as hurt crossed their slacked features.

"Excuse me?" Mike questioned her.

"Do you know how _hard_ it was for me to pretend?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ben chimed.

"It's not exactly easy to accept a title change overnight, you know. I still haven't forgiven any of you after what you did over the years."

"What the fuck did we do?" Richie snipped.

"Oh, look, it's the Bastard Kid," Ruth mocks. "She's the daughter of a whore and could have contracted a disease. We can't be friends with her, she'll get us killed. You don't want to hang around the Bastard Kid when she's Henry Bower's girlfriend."

Several of the Loser's features fall, Richie's especially.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Ruth, I," Richie offers with sincerity.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_? A simple apology is not enough, Richie!"

"I know that! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get down on my knees and grovel?"

"I don't want you to do anything except getting the fuck out! You shouldn't be here!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

Before Ruth could respond, an unseen force struck Ruth across her chest. She screamed loudly while stumbling backward with blood trickling down her pretty white blouse.

"Holy shit!" Eddie exclaims.

Ruth staggers a little, groaning and covering long scratch marks that ran along her chest while mumbling.

Richie starts forward to help her but stops. Ruth held a bloody hand out, urging Richie to stay back.

"Stay away! Don't come near me!"

"What the fuck is going on, Ruth? What, what just happened?"

She groans in response, staggering a little in her spot while her fingers drew patterns in mid-air.

"Ruth, please, talk to me."

She opened her mouth when another unseen force scratched at her forearm. Ruth screams loudly just as Richie and the others yell. There they can see four distinctive claw marks running down to her wrists.

"Jesus, fuck! What's happening?" Eddie exclaims while clutching his hair.

Her nimble fingers never stopped moving while incoherently whispering.

No one can make out what she is saying as Ruth spoke in Swedish. Ruth groans in the middle of her mumbling, then grip her arm, shuffling only a little in that one spot.

"Ruth, please, what is going on?" Richie urged.

She doesn't answer.

"Damnit, Ruth, answer me!"

Ruth opened her mouth to speak, but it came out as another painful cry from more slash marks running down her stomach. Her blouse now in shreds. Ruth maintained to stay put, groaning from the pain covering her body.

"Gah, fuck!"

"Christ, Ruth, what is_?"

Richie doesn't finish when he hears a soft growl.

"Kill them," the deep voice spoke.

Ruth's eyes threateningly glowed red, and lips formed a deep scowl. She regards the group, glancing from Richie to Eddie then Mike, contemplating on who to attack first. After a second of consideration, Ruth targets a horror-stricken Eddie.

With an animalistic snarl, Ruth launches forward.

Petrified, Eddie just shrieks.

"Eds!"

Richie rushed over and shoved Eddie out of the way. He was about to take the blunder when Ruth stopped suddenly and just inches away from them. There was even a confused grunt.

Ruth stared at the frightened boys, her snarl growing wider. She tried moving again, causing Richie and Eddie to flinch back, but still couldn't move. Her fingers reach for Richie's throat but couldn't touch. Something is causing her to not land a critical blow onto them. Her burning red eyes flick downwards, discovering Ruth's enchantment surrounding herself.

"You will not hurt them," Ruth's voice whispers.

The Crimson King growls, "Damnit, you gypsy witch! Release your sorcery on me at once!"

"No," Ruth boldly refused.

With a furious growl, the undead spirit struck Ruth once more. Four long claw marks ran along the curve of her shoulder and chest, causing the pinks scars to reopen from the impact. Ruth's scream echoes in the atrium, staggering slightly but remained in that spot. She clutched the amulet around her neck, muttering in Swedish.

"Skydda mitt ljus, skydda min själ. Behåll den här_."

Another striking force hit Ruth at her wrist. She doesn't yelp this time. In fact, Ruth doesn't stop whispering.

"Skydda mitt ljus, skydda minsjäl_."

"Damnit, shut your mouth!" The Crimson King booms through her whispers.

Richie and Eddie quickly back away, watching in horror as Ruth is struck again.

She collapses to her knees, but never stopped whispering.

"Skydda mitt ljus, skydda min själ. Håll denna ondska från att konsumera_."

Ruth suddenly gags and gasps for breath, "mig."

Around her neck are deep impressions of unseen fingers constricting her airway.

"Holy shit," Eddie utters with tears streaming from his eyes.

"_Shut your mouth_," the Crimson King growled from Ruth's lips.

Growing fearful, Richie starts forward to help Ruth in some fashion. Once he got close, Ruth regains her composer then swipes at him with a vicious snarl. With a startled yet painful yelp, Richie falls flat on his ass. He sat there for a split second before scrambling backward when Ruth tried attacking him again. Thankfully, Richie escapes by a mere inch.

"Shit, Jesus, Ruth snap out of it," Richie begs.

She groans with a crack of her neck. "Lägg av."

"What?"

"I said, Get out!" Ruth snaps.

"No, I'm not leaving!"

Ruth goes to argue, except she screams from yet another blow to her chest. Blood trickled onto her shredded blouse, creating a new pattern besides the floral. She groans as her body grew numb from the constant attacks. Her arms wobbled as Ruth had sat on all fours and is panting heavily.

"You need to leave," Ruth heaves.

"No," Richie growls.

"Goddamnit, Richie! Get the fuck out of here before I end up killing you!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Ruth. And not until we finish what we came here to do, which is kill that fucking clown!"

Ruth's eyes seemed to change in an instant. She glares at him with a snarl and unrelenting fury overwhelming her gaze.

"I will not allow any of you to lay more harm to my friend."

"How in the fucking hell is that asshole clown your friend, Ruth? He's just using you!"

"You don't know him like I do. He's been more of a friend to me than any of you ever have!"

"I call bullshit!"

Ruth growls, "If you knew all the bullshit I've gone through for the last year, you would understand my relationship with him!"

"Yeah, I probably would if you had just opened up a little more! What the hell does he have to do with anything anyway?"

She deeply growls, and eyes started to turn red again. Ruth slams a hand on the ground, ultimately impaling a shard of glass through her palm. She yelps from the pain, causing Richie to flinch.

"Shit, Ruth!"

Ruth ignored his plea and dragged her palm along the ground. She seethes from the stinging pain followed by a deep, low growl.

She opened her mouth to declare all of her secrets, but it came out as a painful scream. Another set of unseen claws struck Ruth's back.

From behind her, Pennywise painfully watched as the undead Crimson King continued to assault Ruth's body. He desperately wants to intervene but is unsure of what to do. Or maybe, Pennywise is dumbfounded from discovering the harsh truth about his dear friend. He always knew there was something off about Ruth, but to find out she is possessed by a long distant relative shocked him. How can anyone do anything when they are stunned into immobility? The fact Ruth has multiple personalities startled him as well. How could he not have known, and how did Pennywise not notice?

A scream filled his ears, snapping him back to reality. He saw the claw marks running along Ruth's toned back, causing him to deeply frown.

"Viv," he breathes.

Pennywise needs to do something soon. Otherwise, Ruth will meet a grisly end before his very eyes. He doesn't want to see her die like this.

Ruth groans from being lashed at and tries to stand, only to fall back onto her knees. She wobbled slightly then glances over in Pennywise's direction and locked gazes. Her eyes said it all. Ruth wants him to interfere. Except, how could he resolve the issue? How, can she?

_Think, Ruth, think!_

"Ruth," Richie whispered to catch her attention. "Tell me, what did _he_ ever do for you?"

She doesn't answer straight away. She can feel the Crimson King's claws scraping at her soul. Ruth has very little time left before he eventually takes hold of her body for good. Afflicting damage onto herself helps keep him back for a short time since he hasn't had a physical body for who knows how long. The Crimson King has forgotten what pain felt like. So, for the Red Asshole attempting to take possession of her, he experiences what Ruth does.

Ruth lost focus for only a second when her neck rolled with a loud crack. She is quick to slash at her already bloodied arms.

Richie shouts and backs off. "Jesus! Ruth stop! Why are you_?"

"Answer this for me," she starts through clenched teeth. "Why do you want to kill my friend?"

"What?"

"What did Penny do to warrant such brutality onto him?"

Richie goes to answer when Beverly came up from behind him and yanked him back.

"Your _friend_ there abducted me, you fucking freak!"

Ruth smiles in a Pennywise like grin, then fluidly stood as if the pain didn't bother her. Jojo, along with Pennylight, resurfaced gleefully.

"Is that so?" Jojo croons.

"You deserved it since you caused VG a lot of pain, Beaver-ly," Pennylight adds.

"Do remember Penny detest people who hurt me," Ruth reminds them.

Beverly gaps at this and took a step back.

"_He_ has terrorized us, Ruth," Ben chimes, his cheeks flushing red.

"I know. Penny has told me all about his scares on you, gullible fools. Do you know what else? He is the only one who has really made me laugh. I find him quite humorous. I've even seen his transformations, which don't even faze me. I'm fascinated by him."

Ben's face falls, realization walloping him in the gut.

"_He_ has killed dozens of children," Eddie adds, defending his friends' cause.

"I know. I discovered my friend's domain, along with the missing dead children, about a year ago. I was upset at first, but I eventually got over it. I see him as a cuddly fuzzy wuzzy bear after hibernating all winter."

Eddie's eyes widened.

"He-he took G-Georgie!" Bill stutters.

"I know. I was angry with him for eating your little brother, too. However, he was just looking for a meal to fill his belly."

Growing furious, Richie speaks out. "Yeah, well, your asshole friend tried to make a deal with us in leaving him with Bill! He wanted to eat him, Ruth."

Ruth's grin falters. She didn't know anything about that. Is she mad at Pennywise for trying to make a deal with them? No, not really. In fact, Ruth seemed to be considering something with the blank stare she has. Her eyes started to glow crimson again. She attempted to speak when another yell leaves her lips from digging her blade into her thigh and groans painfully.

Several of the Losers yell from Ruth's brutality on herself, even growing fearful she will take it much further.

"Ruth?" Stan called.

She doesn't bother acknowledging him, which hurt him deeply.

"Ruth, please. Will you talk to me, at least?"

She ignores him still, going quiet for a long moment, breathing raggedly, and gasping for air.

With a heavy breath, Ruth finally spoke, but it wasn't directed towards him or the others.

"Is that all you need," Ruth pauses then glances over her shoulder at Pennywise.

"One last meal? Then take me," she offers in a wavered voice.

She took one good long look at his beaten form and sadly frowns. Ruth doesn't have to see his body to know he has welts and bruises underneath his silver clown suit. The fact Pennywise is exhausted from fighting the Losers is another good indicator he was putting up a fight. Ruth visualized the encounter through the golden orange of his eyes, which only made Ruth's blood boil. All she wants to do now is kill The Losers instead of saving them from the Crimson King. Ruth can feel him clawing at her soul for repossession again. It hurts, too.

Pennywise stares at Ruth with a mixture of emotions, startled by her request then barely shook his head. She even sees him mouth, "No."

"What the fuck are you doing, Ruth? Don't offer yourself to him. Just," Richie paused to consider his words. "Come home with us. We'll talk about everything later. Just please, let me help you."

Ruth growls deeply and snaps a furious crimson gaze on him.

"Foolish boy. It's too late to help the girl now. She's mine."

The moment the Crimson King spoke, Ruth cuts herself again. Except, she slashed at her shoulder, crying out in pain, and almost fell to her knees.

"Ruth, stop!" Stan pleads and rushed forward.

Ruth quickly stood and shoved him back harshly.

"Stay away from me! Now get the fuck out of here before I hurt any of you!"

"Ruth, please! Let us help!" Richie insisted anxiously and took one step forward.

She snaps her gaze on them, seething. "I don't need help, Gray Water! Now stay back!"

"You're cutting all over yourself, Amber! Why would?"

He didn't finish when Ruth took a swipe at him without success. Stan stepped back, startled and alarmed at how close she was in slitting his throat.

"Do not call me by that name, you fucking traitor!"

Ruth surged forward in an attempt to land a critical blow on Stan but halts in her spot. With the enchantment surrounding her still, Ruth can't do anything. Her fingers reached for his throat, grunting and growling in displeasure.

"If it weren't for the blasted puppet's sorcery, I would have killed every single one of you irritating brats for getting in my way!" The Crimson King bellows.

A painful roar leaves Ruth's lips when she drove the metal blade on her thigh again. The masculine yell diminished into Ruth's own, crying from the constant abuse she's putting on herself.

"Gah, fuck! You do not touch them!"

"Ruth!" Ben shouts. "Stop it! You're going to end up killing yourself!"

"It would be better if I did!"

"Don't say that! Everything would be better if we got you out of here, Ruth. Just please come home with me." Mike interjects.

"Why? I will have nothing left to live for. Once Penny goes into hibernation, I will be left alone! I'm nothing without him."

"That's not true, Ruth, and you're not alone. You have me, Richie, Eddie, Bill, Ben, Stan, even Beverly, to help you."

Ruth growls, "I don't need any of you! The only person I need is him. Why do you think I've made it this long?" Ruth points to Pennywise, who remained disturbed at her request.

"You don't need him, Ruth! You need us!"

"You don't know jack shit of what I need!"

She pivots in her spot, begging Pennywise to end her suffering. "Please, Pen, _please_ just kill me! I'm tired of fighting him!"

He defiantly shook his head, whimpering a strangled no.

With Ruth's guard slightly down, Stan, along with Richie, made their move. They snatched her by the arms and pulled Ruth back, an action they will immediately regret. Ruth's foot slipped from within the circle of which she created, unknowingly breaking the enchantment.

Within a blink, Ruth's demeanor drastically changed. Her eyes burned a menacing red then lashed out on the two teenagers. She struck Stan first with her switchblade, slashing at his already gnawed up face. Horrified, he stumbles back while cupping his bleeding cheek. Richie gets a nasty deep slash on his shoulder, of which he cries out. They both tried escaping her weapon but were meet with more lacerations on their faces and arms. Richie attempts to push her away but to no avail. She grabs at his injured shoulder, gripping the wound tightly. Richie yelps while Stan tried prying him away from Ruth's vice grip.

"Ruth, please, snap out of it! This isn't you! This isn't you!" Stan screams.

The possessed Ruth ignores his pleas. Her crimson eyes narrow and target Richie's throat with the intent of killing him. She would have done just that if Ruth hadn't regained control by directing the blade on herself. The switchblade dug deep into her shoulder, causing her to scream. Ruth's grip on Richie lessens enough for him to wrench backward with Stan. They both stumbled away, whereas the others rushed over to their side.

Beverly scanned over Richie's injuries, assessing them critically and fearfully. After watching Ruth flip from one personality to another and getting possessed by some evil entity has her terrified. She has tears falling the corners of her eyes, and lightly whimpers. Beverly makes a quick glance at Ruth, who is doubled over and groaning painfully. She doesn't like the sight of Ruth's brutality on her body, causing the ginger to grow extremely worried for her rival. Beverly may hate Ruth, but doesn't want her to suffer like this. She needs to try talking with her in hopes of Ruth to continue fighting the unseen enemy. Beverly knows Ruth is starting to lose that battle, too.

It might be a stupid move, but Beverly started towards Ruth.

"Beverly, what are you doing? Don't go near her." Eddie urged with fright and tried making a grab for her. She walks out of his reach.

"Ruth," Beverly started while cautiously approaching.

"I'm sorry," Ruth barely whispers.

Beverly crept closer, observing Ruth upon approach.

"Ruth, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Ruth repeats.

Her fingers curl and tightened around the handle.

"It's okay, Ruth, it's okay. You didn't mean it, I know. Just calm down."

"I didn't want to hurt them," her voice trembled.

"I know you didn't. It's okay, Richie is fine, even Stan," Beverly reassures.

"No, I'm not," Richie complains.

Ruth whimpers a cry then stood with her back straightened and fingers flexing.

"I can't take it anymore," she whines.

The group watched as she pulled her switchblade on herself and below her larynx.

"Ruth, please, don't," Mike utters with his bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry, Mike. It's the only way to keep the Crimson King from taking over my body. Now get the fuck out of here before he_."

An angry snarl sounds from her lips then glared at the bunch with eyes glowing crimson again. Despite her insistence to end her life, the Crimson King continued to regain possession. Her hand shakily pulled away, struggling to keep control.

"I've worked too damn hard to get here, you fucking little gypsy witch. Now give me your power." He growls.

"Fight the asshole, Ruth," Richie suddenly shouts.

"I can't anymore! I've already hurt you because of him! Now fucking leave me alone!"

"No!"

She growls again, her arm quivered and twitched to lay harm on him.

"Stop resisting me, puppet! You will be no more once I take what is mine!"

"Shut up, you fucking asshole! Now let go of my friend!" Richie roars. "Come on, Ruth! Fight him off!"

Ruth struggles in regaining control over herself as the switchblade trembled in her hand.

"I'm trying," she strained.

"Your attempt is futile, puppet. Now kill them all!"

Within a blink, Ruth started after the group again snarling.

Just as she came close, Ruth grinds to a halt from plunging the switchblade into her thigh. She screams out in pain, staggering in her spot with heavy pants.

"I can't take it anymore! Please, just kill me, you Silver Monkey!" She directs this towards Pennywise.

Once the name slipped from her lips, Pennywise is jolted into a memory. He remembers now. How could he forget, especially after all the mentions of Ruth's father? Easy, it was nearly forty years ago when Pennywise met a young Rutherford. He had ventured into the Neibolt House on a whim to explore. Rutty was his nickname by only a few close friends and bullied just like his daughter. He was an outcast, a strange and unusual boy with an artistic talent Pennywise is all too familiar with. It's no wonder he took a shine to Ruth's creative abilities. Pennywise had impersonated the one thing Rutty feared the most but was unaffected by it. Like father like daughter. He was fearless towards him, which angered Pennywise immensely. The clown caught the young boy in his deadlights, sedating him so he could consume unsalted meat. Pennywise was hungry and didn't care if the boy wasn't scared of him. Unfortunately, Rutty's pagan friend, Roberta, or Berta by some, intervened and saved him from his clutches. The two of them escaped while proceeding to call Pennywise "Silver Monkey." The name irritated him to no end and wanted to pursue the pair. However, that Berta girl made sure he wouldn't lay harm onto her or Rutherford. It was unfortunate, but a blessing in disguise. Pennywise got to meet Ruth. Rutherford's little star of which Pennywise is supposed to protect. He's failing miserably in doing just that.

Pennywise frowns and sadly shook his head, hesitant in taking Ruth's life.

"Please, Pen, kill me!"

He whimpered, "no."

"I know you don't want to die, Ruth."

Ruth glances at Beverly, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Please, let us help you. Just fight him off," Beverly encouraged.

"I'm sorry. It's too late to help me now, Bev," she replies weakly then stared at the silver blade in deep thought.

Beverly caught the seriousness in Ruth's eyes, which scared her more than Pennywise the Clown.

"Ruth, _please_, look at me," Beverly urged.

"You'll never reach her," the Crimson King spoke.

Ruth cut herself again, hoping to keep the entity away during her final moments.

"Ruth, look at me," Beverly begs, inching closer.

Ruth ignores her pleas. Instead, she directed her attention to someone else.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Richie."

She intended to end her life then, but the Crimson King took control over her again, preventing Ruth from killing herself.

The blade gleamed under the faint blue light anxiously as it trembled in Ruth's tightened grip near her throat. The cold metal tenderly kisses at her flesh but dared not to draw blood, at least not yet.

"Just let me die," Ruth growls, struggling to regain control over her body.

"I will not have you ruin everything I worked for, gypsy witch! Kill them!"

Ruth fought with him, but she is quickly losing her fight. Her eyes reverted from hazel to crimson and back then glances over at the seven members.

"Gray Water," Ruth called to him with a grimace and voice wobbly. "Please, help me."

He looks at her with mouth agape and eyes widened in horror. Déjà vu swept over him as Richie vividly remembered the nightmare from a year ago. Ruth called out to him, begging for help. Those nightmares were premonitions of Ruth dying at this very moment. Except, this is different. He never saw what caused her to be in this situation.

_No, please no,_ Richie pleaded to himself.

Ruth held the switchblade by her throat, hand trembling, and tears falling.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it came out as an impatient growl.

"Stop resisting me, puppet," the gravely, deep voice of the Crimson King demanded.

Ruth whines as her neck rolls and cracks, her blade pressing harshly against flesh. "I can't keep him back any longer. Now GO!"

Tears blinded Richie's vision, whimpering. "No, not without you."

"Damnit, Richie! It's too late for me! Just leave me be!"

"No!"

"Please, I don't want _."

It happened out of nowhere and without warning. An appendage came up from behind Ruth and impaled her stomach with a sickening rip. She lurches forward with a painful grunt escaping her lips. Ruth's switchblade slips from her bloody fingers and drops to the ground with a clattering clang.

"No!" Richie cries out and starts forward.

Eddie quickly snatches Richie from behind, holding him back around the shoulders and chest. Both boys start crying, heartbroken at the site of a horribly wounded and bloody Ruth.

The others gap with eyes widened in stunned horror.

Beverly stared at Ruth, tears brimming her eyes, and fell quickly.

"N-no, Ruth," she whimpers.

Ruth glances down at herself, coughing and groaning. She can feel the appendage trembling as if hesitating in snapping her backward. She struggled to gulp before turning to the source. Her eyes land on Pennywise, who rightfully has a saddened, guilt-ridden grimace. There are even tears brimming his golden-orange eyes.

She opened her mouth to call out his name, but the Crimson King's voice came through instead.

"Why?" The Crimson King's voice wavered.

Pennywise stares at Ruth briefly, his eyes burning from holding back the tears which threatened to fall. His bottoms lip quivered before turning into a furious scowl and glared distastefully at the undead spirit of which laid beneath his beloved friend's skin.

"For her," he replies simply.

Ruth's eyes flashed crimson, snarling.

"Blinded by love," the King spat angrily. "And for a human girl, no less. How that is even possible is beyond me."

Pennywise refuses to say anything. He didn't want the evil being to know how deep his love for Ruth ran. The likeness of him wouldn't understand after spending every waking moment with her. Pennywise could have let the Crimson King regain a new body by taking Ruth. However, he refused to let his distant relative take over Ruth's body. Besides, Pennywise never realized how much he truly cared for her until the moment Ruth saved him from the irritating bunch with a freaking Skip-It ball. He loves Ruth with all of his might. When she and him laid together the night of New Year's Eve, it proved their connection runs deep. Mind you, their night alone didn't involve getting physical. No, Ruth and Pennywise only snuggled and held hands but nothing further. They desired to be near one another, wanting to feel safe and content.

An image of them snuggling tightly and smiling fondly burned in his mind. Pennywise's stomach twists unpleasantly as regret settled on his heart. He promised he would never lay harm on Ruth, but broke it to keep her from killing herself. Pennywise didn't want to watch the beautiful glamour of a girl die by her hands. She shouldn't be burdened with keeping the Crimson King from reentering into the world by such an act.

Pennywise didn't want to do this, but he had to kill her.

"I'm not sorry," Pennywise utters.

A corner of Ruth's mouth curled in a weak sneer, and crimson eyes flicker back to her own. She turns her gaze onto the crying yet horror-stricken bunch, eyeing them with lips parted as the evil entity finally dissipated from within. Ruth sagged onto the appendage from an invisible weight lifting from her shoulders with a sigh. Ruth weakly regards them for a moment, her mouth opening and closing. She wants to say something but has no strength to speak. What could Ruth say, anyway? That she is sorry for what she put them through or for the relationships Ruth had formed to become the person Ruth never got to be?

Ruth is not sorry by any means. She was at firstS but no longer feels the need. Why apologize for who you really are? Ruth is proud of who she is today and at this very moment. She credits Pennywise for giving her this fighting chance and learn the hard way of how to live. He kept her safe.

Before, she was on the outs and regarded as the disease, bullied _unwanted_ child. Ruth shied away from showing her true colors. Now, after meeting Pennywise, things changed dramatically. Ruth found herself in the Loser's company after having a run-in with Henry Bowers and being rescued by Mike the same day. She developed and recognized feelings for both Mike and Stan during her journey. Ruth uncovered the truth about her barbaric mother and twisted uncle, who murdered her father. Ruth would have never known she had strange abilities and a bizarre religious background. Pennywise triggered a chain of events that led her to this point for a reason.

She knows what that reason is now.

For fifteen years, Ruth was stuck here in Derry for a reason. Ruth could have easily left without anyone knowing she disappeared. They wouldn't care anyway. She could have escaped it all, but something kept her from departing. It was destiny, yet it was also the Crimson King. He already had a hold on her soul then, waiting this long for his return. He forced Ruth to live a life full of deceit, distrust, and anguish. It was his way of tearing Ruth down to nothing. He succeeded to a degree. That was until Ruth met Pennywise. The supposed evil clown showed her compassion and gave her a reason to fight. Ruth just didn't realize her inner battle was to conquer an unforeseen enemy. She didn't even know anything about him until today and concluded he was behind the nightmares of Jordan.

_Crazy prick,_ Ruth thought to herself.

Ruth just wished she knew about her powers much earlier than today. She would have seen this coming and be prepared for the worse. Then again, Ruth knew it was bound to happen. Ruth doesn't foresee her future going much further. Maybe this is the end for her. At least Ruth got to embrace the ability to predict with open arms. She had done just the same with her gift to sense Pennywise near. When she learned of her crazy Pagan, Wiccan mixed heritage from her parents, Ruth just as quickly accepted the craft. She could have used her newfound gifts in pursuing hidden agendas.

However, the Crimson King wanted her body for himself. She couldn't allow that, Ruth had to fight him off. She learned only a handful of hexes, spells, and enchantments in such a short time. One of which is an incantation to keep the evil spirit from hurting the Losers. It did work, so Ruth's master plan is somewhat of a success. She had already planned on coming down here and confront her "friends." Ruth had no intention of befriending them. All she wanted was to get in good graces with them and try shutting up the crazy old man.

That's why it's somewhat of a success. Ruth wanted Pennywise involved as he would have conjured one last illusion. Except, he opted out of it. So, she had to alter her plans. Separating was not her idea and regrets it still. If Ruth had known the Crimson King would surface and hinder her objectives, all of this would have gone differently. She is paying the consequences now and at the price of her life.

She's not ready to die, not now, at least. Ruth needs closure with her dear friend after separating for so long. She never got to tell Pennywise he kept the Red Asshole away. Without him, Ruth would have lost control of herself a long time ago. The Eater of Worlds is her remedy, a cure from the negative energy that consumed her. Ruth had hoped his presence would have helped. Except, that wasn't the case. The Crimson King couldn't be deterred. He just had to make his appearance. He probably should have put into consideration Ruth and Pennywise's unspoken love for one another. Pennywise wouldn't allow him to continue possessing Ruth for a body to fulfill his goals for chaos. That's why he drew an appendage through her stomach. It is to save her from falling into eternal darkness.

The Crimson King is gone for good now. The helix-shaped freckles on her nose are proof enough. Ruth's real freckles dusted her cheekbones and across the nose.

After an unbearable moment, Ruth finally spoke.

"Rädsla," she breathes.

The appendage of which impaled Ruth reverted into a tentacle-like limb and wrapped around Ruth's middle. With a jarring jolt, she lurches backward with a surprised gasp. Ruth soon is encased in Pennywise's arms.

"Ruth, no!" Richie screamed, ripped himself out of Eddie's grasp then dashed forward.

Even Beverly shouted and sprinted forwards alongside Richie.

"No, don't, please!"

Pennywise clung onto Ruth and pressed her against his chest. The weight of her body sprung fond memories of the two goofing around and scaring the Losers. Pennywise even remembers the handful of intimate moments he had with her. Their first dance, hug, birthday celebration, Halloween, even the kiss. The night of Christmas Eve when he and Ruth first kissed filtered his vision like a broken film. It wasn't supposed to happen, but he knew it was tradition. Pennywise felt profound feelings for Ruth then, and it is indeed a curse. Loving Ruth unconditionally and passionately brought them heartache. It's tearing them apart.

Beasts like him are not supposed to love.

He watched the two crying teenagers sprint towards him and Ruth with a frown. Pennywise couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards them. They are about to lose someone they cared about despite their status. He saw Mike and Stan start forwards as well, along with Bill, Ben, and Eddie. Pennywise shoots them a weak scowl as he crawled backward towards an opening behind him with Ruth, who is starting to lose consciousness.

"Pen, help me," she pleads.

"I got you, Viv. Just please stay awake," he urged softly.

"NO! You let her go, you son of a bitch!" Richie screams as he came close to reaching them.

Without saying a word, Pennywise swiftly slips into the darkened maw of a sewer pipe. His body is enveloped in the shadows, leaving the group of teenagers behind.

The moment Pennywise disappeared, Richie approached the edge, screaming Ruth's name. He stared into the blackness, waiting on Ruth to call out for him or at least hear her cry. Except, his ears were met with silence.

Ruth made not a sound as she fell through the sewer pipe with Pennywise.

"No, no, no, Ruth!"

Distraught, he started to climb over and follow after her. Except, both Beverly and Eddie came up from behind and yanked him back.

"NO! Stop, let me go! Let me go!"

He thrashed in their arms, trying to get out from their clutch, but they kept him still. The last thing Richie expected was Eddie embracing him tightly while crying. He gladly accepted it and cried with him. Beverly soon hugs onto the two boys, weeping with them.

Both Mike and Stan had fallen to their knees the moment Ruth disappeared and cried. Ben stood amongst them, breathing raggedly, and, of course, crying as well while mumbling.

"I'm sorry, Ruth, I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

Bill, too, stood with mouth hung open, and unshed tears burning his vision. Their encounter with Pennywise, the Dancing Clown, didn't go as he had hoped. Bill was sure they would reign victorious and leave with a blind assumption everything would return back to normal. That was far from what he imagined. Bill never wanted to witness his friends passing at the hands of a creepy clown. It hurt terribly to watch Ruth spiral out of control and not know how to help. He could have done something, but Pennywise did it for him, well for all of them. Bill and the others were not meant to decide Ruth's fate.

To save them from the Crimson King, Ruth had to die.

Bill sobs as he eyed the sewer drain before deciding to investigate the grounds to distract himself. Once he turned, Bill caught sight of what he was searching for. His grief for Ruth melded once Bill found his kid brother's yellow raincoat.

* * *

Translations:

Omvänd den plåga han skapar — Reverse the torment he creates.

Skydda mitt ljus, skydda min själ. Håll denna ondska från att konsumera mig – Protect my light, protect my soul. Keep this evil being from consuming me.

Rädsla – Fear


	39. Three Days Later

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe.

It's been one year now that I have been working on this story of mine. I was hoping I would be finished with it by now, but of course, that didn't go to plan. I really do hope everyone is enjoying this. I know it has it's ups and downs, but this is my alternate version, and wanted to see how it panned out. I have one last chapter to post, which will be the epilogue, and I will officially be done. I'm a weird person and like to have an even amount of chapters.

I decided a week ago that once this one is complete, I'm going to publish the original storyline. It won't be right away, though. I would have to polish and revise some chapters. So, I will end up renaming this version of Safe later. I'll even have a poll of which everyone likes better.

The chapter is a little more somber than the previous update and brings to light a hidden moral in the story.

Anyway, please be safe out there and be kind to one another.

Enjoy the read.

* * *

It's cold, dark, and damp, and smelled of moss. Pennywise traveled the passages leading to the heart of his domain at lighting speed. He zips from one spot to another with desperation etched on his features. He has in his arms a gravely injured and weakened Ruth, who clung tightly to his shoulders. The wound he inflicted on her should have instantly killed her. Instead, Ruth somehow survived. She is in severe pain and bled still. Her crimson blood stained the silver of his suit like one of his pompom buttons. Ruth squirms to find a comfortable position but proved to be fruitless. Death is not supposed to comfortable.

She shifts again, moaning painfully, and breathing raggedly.

"Pen, stop," Ruth whimpers, her fingers clutching his suit.

Pennywise refused to abide by her wishes. He concentrated on his footing, surging forward with purpose.

Ruth groans and head lolled back, her fingers curled tightly at his collar as Pennywise continued to jar her around unintentionally.

"Pen, please stop," she urged with a groaning whine.

"No, I'm not giving up on you."

He moves quickly, jostling Ruth around without his knowledge.

"Pen, please. You're only making it worse."

Pennywise stopped briefly to assess Ruth critically. Sweat beaded on her forehead despite the damp, earthy air and shivered in shock. The lacerations, along with the deep stab wounds, remained to bleed, which soaked at her once lovely blouse and faded light blue jeans. The white floral top is shredded from the torso down, exposing Ruth's swells. He can tell every inch of her body is screaming in pain from all the abuse Ruth endured from the Crimson King lashing out at her. Pennywise tried to be mindful of carrying her through the deep tunnel, but time is slowly dying. The glow from Ruth's pendant faded in and out every so often, indicating her enchantment is waning. He gulps tightly as a sob sat at his larynx and lips quivered downwards in a deep frown.

"We're almost there, Vivi. Just please hang on."

Ruth uttered a moan and clung to his neck. Her breathed ghosted his ashen white flesh, which tingled in delight.

"It hurts," she complained.

"I know, I know it does. You'll feel better soon. Just please, Viv, hang in there. For me."

He feels her tremble and fingers curl tighter, gripping the pouf of his collar.

"I'll try," she replies weakly.

Once more, Pennywise jolts forward.

His frantic jumping movements got him there a lot sooner than he originally anticipated. Pennywise had found himself at the massive opening of his deep underground cavernous home. He stared at the bizarre crystallized formation then scanned the earthy walls. His amber-orange eyes drifted to the high skyscraper ceiling and lingered there as if hoping a higher power would save Ruth from death. His determination suddenly wavered into apprehension. Who would spare a darling girl like Ruth for him anyway? She's too good for him, an angel who deserves better than this. Why did it all have to come down to this? He never wanted to hurt Ruth, but Pennywise was left with no choice. He has to fix this on his own. Pennywise is not entirely sure if what he is about to do will work, but he still has to try. He's doing this not just for himself but for her.

There's still so much Ruth needs to experience and learn. He just found out Ruth is a witch and has yet to use her powers entirely. Pennywise would love to watch Ruth grow and master her craft. He could utilize her abilities, not take it like the Crimson King desired. He and Ruth could potentially become a formidable duo. Oh, the fun they would have. He can see it so clearly and is within reach, but its quickly slipping through his fingers.

He hears Ruth breathing raggedly and clutched onto his shoulders. He glances at Ruth to find her painfilled, yet frightened gaze flutters into drowsiness. Pennywise gingerly shook her to keep Ruth from closing her eyes.

"No, no, no, come on, Vivi, stay with me."

"Pen," she quavered and eyes misting with tears.

Driven by his own fear, Pennywise rushed forwards. He accidentally jostles her around with the sound of her groans but stops upon reaching the meteorite. He gently settled Ruth onto the dark glacial formation, studying her for any more signs of weakening, nothing yet. Satisfied, Pennywise pulls away to attempt what he believes would save Ruth from dying. He couldn't do anything when she reaches out and lightly touches his cheek, urging him to look upon her. She struggles to gulp but manages to find her words.

"Pen, just stop," Ruth pleads.

"Vivi, please," he whimpers in return. He scooched up close and gently pressed his head upon hers. "I can't lose you. Please don't die on me."

"It's okay," she lightly cries. "I really don't want to die, but."

Pennywise stares deeply into her beautiful jeweled orbs and gently brushes her cheek. He caressed every inch of her face and ran his gloved fingers through her hair. With a deep inhale, her warming floral scent fills his nostrils. Pennywise can feel tears brimming his eyes and threatening to fall.

"Please, Viv, let me save you," he begs with a tremble.

"I want you to," Ruth starts and weakly smiles. "But I don't want your efforts to further your heartache."

"I need to at least try," he pressed gently.

"I know you do, but I also don't want this to be your last memory of me."

"If you just_."

Ruth gently shushes him and hugs his neck. She searches his gaze as if pondering what to say next. No words left her lips. However, she shyly smiled and closed a gap that was between them. Ruth presses her mouth against his, kissing him softly and chastely, which took Pennywise by surprise. He would have returned the gesture, too, if she hadn't pulled away. She gently smirks at him, her vision clouding from unshed tears.

"Sing with me," she whispers.

Pennywise felt his chest tighten, and a hard lump developed in his throat. He gazes at her briefly before pulling away slightly to sit on the formation and set Ruth in his lap. She snuggled close as Pennywise took her hand into his, holding it tightly. He doesn't have to ask how she wants to go about doing this because Pennywise already knows. He even knows what song Ruth has in mind. They've done it once before, but it has been a while.

"Viv," he pleaded in a strangled whisper.

"Hello darkness, my old friend," Ruth started in her hypnotic fluted voice.

Pennywise heaved a shuddering sigh and held back a sob but followed.

"I've come to talk with you again," he sang in a medium-pitched yet soft growling-like tone.

Slowly, he created one last illusion for her while they sang. Surrounding them were fireflies of orange light, illuminating them, and the earthy walls.

He glances down at her, watching Ruth become even more relaxed against him. The warm glow of the lights made her hair appear like fire against the black. Ruth's smooth, creamy skin seemed to lighten despite the aurulent glow. The sight of her caused Pennywise to hold his breath briefly, then continued singing with her. Ruth's final moments with him will burn forever in his mind.

"Because a vision softly creeping," they sang together in a haunting duet.

"Left its seeds while I was sleeping.  
And the vision that was planted in my brain,  
Still remains.  
Within the sound of silence."

They sang softly and strangely enough, in perfect harmony. Ruth's hypnotic fluted voice blended with Pennywise's soft growling like a violin meeting a heavy bass guitar, which is an odd combination but fit the two well.

"In restless dreams, I walked alone,  
Narrow streets of cobblestone.  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp."

Pennywise can feel Ruth slowly lose momentum and strength in her voice. He felt a sob quake in his chest and throat tightening on him.

"When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,  
That split the night. And touched the sound."

Ruth's voice slowly stops with a gentle sigh. Her last lyric hanged in the emptiness surrounding him, something Pennywise now hates with a burning passion. He trembles violently, hiccupped a sob then started weeping. Pennywise never knew he could cry until now.

"Of silence," he finished for her.

That was how their friendship started, and it ends the same way. Pennywise will never have that perfect dream of having Ruth by his side now. His dear friend died in his arms, leaving Pennywise alone. He hates it already.

"Viv," he managed to squeak with a struggle.

He had hoped Ruth's sweet voice would fill his ears, proving to him that this was all a nightmare.

Her voice never reached his ears. Ruth grew silent and motionless against his chest.

"Vivi," Pennywise lightly shook her, hoping some movement will jar Ruth out of her supposed sleep, still nothing.

He whined loudly and embraced Ruth's corpse tightly in his arms.

"No," he shuddered a wail while combing his fingers through Ruth's luscious hair.

"Vivi, please," he pauses to catch his breath.

His world crumbled around him, and his heart grew numb from the deep wound of Ruth's passing.

"Please, please, Viv, don't leave me," Pennywise blubbers while touching her still warm lips and eyes.

He presses his forehead onto hers, whispering. "I need you."

Eventually, he slowly rolled onto his side with Ruth's lifeless body in tow. His pleas go unheard as the lights of which illuminated the dark slowly faded. Pennywise is engulfed in darkness and just lets out a heart-wrenching wail that echoed off the walls.

Pennywise laid there with Ruth beside him, crying over her lifeless corpse.

He inaudibly murmurs in the pitch blackness, sniffling and whimpering while waiting for sleep to overtake him whenever possible.

* * *

Three days later, after the confrontation and Ruth's heartbreaking passing, the Losers gathered at The Barrens. The group solemnly glared down at the ground, guilt weighing on their shoulders. Ruth's sudden departure saddened them, Richie especially. After witnessing the brutality Ruth laid upon herself to keep an evil entity from harming them, they knew deep down Ruth somewhat cared. She was mad at them for good reasons, but Ruth didn't want to hurt them.

Mike felt more grief-stricken then anything. He liked Ruth a lot and could have done a lot more to help her instead of waiting until the very end. Instead, Mike focused on locating Robert and how to stop IT. He just never thought Ruth would protect the only real friend she had in her lonely, dark world. He understood, to a certain degree. Yes, Ruth was alone and found safety with someone who can relate. She wasn't even afraid of him either. It's an unlikely pairing, but they made it work, despite their moments. How to tell his friends about his thoughts is a challenge. He wouldn't even know how to inform Robert, who Mike believes is human, if he ever returns, what happened with Ruth. Robert will surely kill him for not watching out for his darling. Mike wonders still where he could be?

"Mike?"

He gasps sharply from the small voice then glances up to find five pairs of eyes on him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Beverly whispered.

"Um, it's alright. I was just in deep thought."

"I know we all are. I'm, I'm really sorry about Ruth."

"Yeah, me, too. Sorry, buddy." Eddie sympathetically adds.

Four others nod glumly, sans Richie. He silently stared at the grass and been this way since they gathered. Richie refuses to say anything to his group of friends, especially Mike and Stan.

"You know, I'm sad she's gone, but at the same time, I'm glad."

Eddie's brows furrow, "Why do you say that?"

Mike opened his mouth to try explaining but found it hard to express his emotions.

"I, I think I understand what you mean," Stan answers, his voice cracking some.

"Do you?"

"I do. Ruth is no longer suffering from all the heartache. Ruth was depressed and missed the one person who kept her sanity in check. They made her feel like herself, gave Ruth purpose, and confidence. She felt alive. When she was with us, though, Ruth was just here existing and put up this front. I knew deep down, Ruth wasn't happy, and yet I didn't address it or tried talking with her."

"None of us really could except for Richie," Ben hints and motions towards the soundless boy.

Richie remains to say nothing.

"Richie, please talk to us," Beverly coaxes gently.

He refused.

She sighs sadly then glances at the others for help.

"I would just leave him be," Eddie replies while watching his friend. "He hasn't said much or been the same since Ruth died."

Beverly frowned and shifted her gaze to the grass. "I'm sorry, Richie. I miss her, too, in a way." She mumbled the last bit.

Eddie attempts to smile but couldn't. "I think we all do."

Stan sat there quietly for a moment before shifting to grab something from his back pocket.

"I know what will help lift our spirits," he starts.

"What will?"

"I'm not really sure, but I assume it's a letter."

They all stared at him then, wondering when Ruth gave Stan anything. Hell, she did call him a traitor for dating another girl when Stan said he would wait. But that's not really important right now. Ruth left something and chose Stan as the deliverer. They watched him pull out a single, neatly folded piece of paper with Ruth's beautiful scrolling handwriting.

"I didn't read it since she addressed the letter to all of us. If we hadn't met today, I would have called all of you to meet me here."

"Okay, I'm curious, how long have you held onto it?" Ben questioned.

Stan heaves a sigh. "Since the day Ruth died. I didn't want to bring this up right after when the wounds are still pretty fresh. I wanted to give us some time to grieve."

"Thanks for the consideration," he mumbled.

Bill weakly smiles but said nothing. He peers over at Richie, who showed no interest in Ruth's letter.

_Strange_, Bill thought to himself.

Stan opened the letter and read out loud for the others to here.

"Stanley Bee," he pauses for a moment, sniffling and smirking lightly. "I actually liked that nickname, even though it was Pennylight who called me that."

"I'll admit I liked it when she referred to me as "Eddie-kins." I thought it was cute. I'm still shocked, though, Ruth had a personality disorder, well multiple. I recognized the signs, but I was also oblivious and didn't know how to approach her about it. I could have helped her more or embraced it. Pennylight was actually kind of fun." Eddie admits.

"Even though she was a little crazy," Ben adds with a gentle smirk.

"And a witch," Beverly chimes.

"No, she isn't. Even when she's no longer with us, you're still mean towards her. Why?" Ben quips.

"Yes, she is, and I'm not being mean, either. Ruth is, in fact, a witch. Did you not hear what that… _r__övhål_ called her?"

The guys paused and just stared at her with brows knit close.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, um, I believe it translates asshole in Swedish. Ruth called my father that once when she was Jojo. I should have known then there was something wrong with her, but I was blinded with rage because she threatened to kill me. I've uh, known for a long while, there was something… _different_ about her. I've seen Ruth do things I couldn't quite explain or understand. Her mumbling hexes in another language confirmed my suspicions. The male voice calling Ruth a gypsy witch is another."

No one said a word to process this, stunned about this bizarre discovery.

It was broken from a shaky voice.

"It's pretty freaky now that I'm thinking about it," Mike admits. "I noticed on several occasions, Ruth tracing unusual patterns in the dirt. I guess she did it whenever Ruth was under extreme stress. She even talked in another language, which I'm thinking is Swedish. It never crossed my mind that Ruth would be a witch."

"But aren't witches supposed to be ugly with crooked noses and green?" Ben questioned curiously.

"It's just a misconception of what Holly Wood perceives them to look like. But let's look at the facts here. Ruth did have a strange liking for anything creepy, mystical, and mysterious. She didn't express it much, but I remember Ruth had a strange fascination for astrology and divination. I just thought it was an oddball interest of hers." Eddie explained while fidgeting with his fingers.

"She defiantly wasn't scared of anything. Whatever horror movie we watched, Ruth always laughed. Although, I think she liked seeing us being scared."

"And loved clowns," Bill stutters.

Mike chuckles lightly as an image of Ruth dressed as a clown popped in his mind. He can see her hair pulled into high ponytails on both sides of her head and wearing a similar Victorian silver clown suit, a lot like Pennywise's, except as a skirt with stockings and similar red laced, pompom boots. Ruth would be wearing makeup that mirrored the clowns and acts like him in specific ways. Except, her Pennylight personality will be more apparent. Ruth would have been a perfect sadistic clown-ness.

"Oh, yeah. Ruth definitely loved clowns. I wouldn't doubt she would dress up as Pennywise for Halloween and probably scare the living daylights out of Richie."

Ben scuffs with an amused grin. "Now _that_ would have been fun to see."

He glanced at Richie to catch his eye, but Richie refused to make eye contact. Ben and Mike's brows furrow from Richie's insistence in not talking before regarding one another.

"What's up with him?" Mike asked.

Ben just shrugged.

After a long moment, Stan cleared his throat.

"Um uh, mind if I finish?"

No one objected.

With a heavy sigh, he continued reading aloud.

"Stanley Bee, Mikey Mike, Eddie-kins, Benny Ben, Billy, Beverly," Stan flicked his gaze towards Richie and grimaces.

Stan glanced away from her over to Richie.

"and Gray Water, my scaredy-cat, adoptive brother."

He watched as Richie's features scrunch and lips pressed tightly. Stan even heard him sniffle. If Stan were honest, after seeing Richie struggling, he thought it would be best not to continue reading the letter. However, something in his heart told him to push forward. Stan firmly believes something must be said.

"Socrates had once said, "Our lives are but specks of dust falling through the fingers of time. Like sands of the hourglass, so are the days of our lives." Mine, unfortunately, dwindled out. I may be physically gone, but I'm still here. I'll be watching, even though you wouldn't know I'm there. In time you will end up forgetting me, and I am okay with that. I really don't need your sympathy as I don't want to be mourned. In fact, I would much rather be remembered. So, please don't waste your tears on me. I want you to laugh, smile, and talk about the "good" moments we shared. I'm writing this to not put your minds at ease, but so I can speak a truth that you all failed to realize. Like Pennylight mentioned before, at the beginning of summer last year, I met a clown, and his name is Pennywise, my Penny Pen. He tried to frighten me, only to fail, for I could see through his disguises. He could have killed me, I gave him plenty of opportunities to do so, but yet he let me live. I didn't understand at first why he would and asked him numerous times to just let me die. I was always answered with silence. I know now why my good and only true friend let me live. He was alone, as was I, gave me a fighting chance, and made my dreams come true. Pennywise was the first person to not see me for who the town saw me as, or used me as a punching bag. He showed me compassion, made me laugh, smile, cry, angry, yet felt loved. We were both naturally drawn to one another, despite the cultural differences. He saved my life as I did him. We have a bond of which runs deep like the ocean and cannot be broken, even if I tried or even you. I was destined to bring him balance in his life, a companion to provide him strength and love. My dearest friend will return twenty-seven years from now, so you best prepare yourselves. May this letter find you well, and bring you peace of mind, if it can. Far thee well, my loser friends. I will see you in another life. Yours truly, Ruth."

Once Stan finished, the gang fell in a strange silence, letting Ruth's letter settle on their shoulders. They're not sure how to interpret the message, either. Is she warning them about Pennywise's return or predicting their demise twenty-seven years from now? None of them are entirely sure. What they do know, though, is Ruth told them a truth neither understand still. What did the clown do to save Ruth? How did they become so close?

After a long moment, Eddie disturbed the silence.

"Well, that's a little disturbing instead of enlightening. They were _that_ close?"

"Apparently, so. I almost feel like Ruth was in love with that sadistic clown," Beverly voiced with disgust.

"Well, apparently she saw something that made her gravitate towards him. He was probably the only one who could support her while she was going through a shit storm. I'm not exactly fond of it, either." Mike says with a frown.

"We don't have to be fond of their relationship, Mike. However, we should probably respect it. They were friends, so to speak." Stan replies, who seems a little more disturbed than the others.

"I know that. I guess I'm just confused about what IT did to save Ruth? We all know he doesn't have a single good bone in his body."

"We know that. Does Ruth say anything further to explain?" Ben inquired towards Stan.

"No, but um," he stumbled.

He glances at the others, gulps then flicks his gaze on Richie.

"She did leave a postscript."

"Well then tell us what else she said," Mike barks.

Stan's gaze hardened and glares at him.

"It takes strength and courage to speak honestly. Tell the others my truth, Richie. They deserve to know."

Stan, along with the others, drew their attention on Richie, who violently shook and gripped his hair.

"What does she mean by that, Richie?"

No answer.

"Come on, Rich. What do we need to know?" Eddie asks.

Richie continues to say nothing.

"Richie, please tell us. What do you know that we don't?"

Richie stood sharply from his spot and let out a strangled yell. He stumps away a few feet then returns in a huff, tears streaming down his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth several times before stumping away again with a growl.

"Richie!" Beverly called out to him.

She stood to run after him, but Eddie pulled her down.

"Just let him go, Bev," he insists.

"He needs to tell us!"

"He doesn't have to tell us shit if he is not ready to talk about it, Beverly! Christ, can you not see how upset and torn up he is?"

The ginger scowls at Eddie then snaps her gaze on Richie, who is pacing not several feet away and yanking at his hair. She watched him for a moment, considering something as Beverly's lips pursed and brows furrowed.

"Yes, I see that, but he still needs to tell us."

Richie whirls around in his spot and shoots a vicious glare at her.

"You want to know so badly? The shit storm Ruth went through Mike mentioned was her getting raped by her fucking swine of an uncle and finding out three months later she was pregnant!" Richie screeched with venom.

Beverly's jaw dropped, and eyes widened, they are even brimmed with tears. She felt a sickening twist in her stomach, remembering the day she and Ruth bumped into each other at the drugstore. Ruth had mentioned they had something in common, but Beverly brushed off the notion. Had Beverly known Ruth was sexually abused, maybe then she would have tried talking with her. Well, no Beverly should have stopped and listen. If she had, perhaps none of this would have happened. Maybe, she and Ruth could have been friends, almost like sisters. However, Beverly Marsh abided by Jordan and Jonathan's wishes in keeping away from Ruth. She even went the extra mile in bullying her relentlessly a lot like Greta and the others.

The others gaped in silence, and stomachs plummeted to their toes.

Mike took quick, short breathes, and bottom lip trembled while staring at Richie in disbelief.

"You're, you're lying," he stutters.

Richie's eyes went wild. "Oh, yeah, I would lie about what Ruth said."

"S-sorry, I'm just, why didn't she say anything?"

"Because it was difficult for her to openly talk about it, Mike!"

"What are you talking about? It shouldn't be hard for anyone to open up about that kind of stuff! Why do you think I was trying to help her?"

"Oh my god, do you not get it?"

Mike said nothing.

"Ruth was traumatized and had a personality disorder, BPD, to be exact, because of all the bullying and abuse she suffered for fourteen years. You trying to force her into talking about everything is what made Ruth push you away in the first place. I did some research and read that people with PTSD or any other cognitive disorder have a hard time opening up about their problems. It only got worse after Jonathan raped her, which, according to my calculations, was the day we first encountered her friend, Pennywise, at Neibolt. Ruth getting deflowered did her in. She was going to commit suicide that day because of what that fucker did. I wanted Ruth to tell me, but she never got the chance. I had to find out through a fucking letter!"

Mike went quiet, stunned, hurt, and horrified from this startling truth.

"You said she was pregnant?" Stan inquired, his voice soft and strained.

"Yeah, she _was_," Richie was about to continue when Eddie talked over him.

"Then what about the baby? What happened to it?"

Richie's brows drooped and frowned deeply.

"Ruth lost the kid."

"_Lost_ it? How do you, oh." Eddie doesn't continue once he noticed Richie's expression.

Beverly gingerly covered her mouth while the boys stared in stunned horror. "Oh my god."

"Oh, shit. How? Wha-what happened?"

"She fell down the steps at Neibolt, which caused trauma to the baby. Ruth miscarried."

"Then," Beverly paused to collect herself. "How, how did she get to the hospital then? She would have bled out depending on the injuries after the fall."

"Ruth said her injuries were not life-threatening. She obtained a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder, which he fixed himself, a bump to the head with a deep gash, a busted lip, and scratches on her arms. Ruth was crumbled at the bottom of the steps and unconscious when he found her."

"Who found her?"

Richie paused for a moment to prepare himself for the expected reaction.

"Pennywise was there. He disguised himself and took Ruth to the hospital."

Beverly, along with the boys, stared at him as if he grew a second head. Mike, on the other hand, eyed Richie with a mixture of confusion and realization.

He remembers meeting Robert the day after Halloween and how protective he was with Ruth. Mike hasn't seen him since. However, the last time he heard about him was when Ruth and Robert had an argument. They needed space, which ultimately resulted in them separating for good. Mike looked for the guy everywhere but couldn't find him. He now believes, Robert is in fact, Pennywise, and Ruth kept him a secret from them this whole time. It hurt to know she withheld this information from him. Mike then realized how loyal Ruth is to their enemy and didn't trust him. She really was a friend to the clown, and he still doesn't understand why.

After a moment contemplating, Mike opened his mouth to speak, but someone else did.

"He was the one who took Ruth to the hospital?" Beverly asked, skepticism dripping from her tone.

Richie nodded his head slightly while glaring at her.

"Yes, he took her to the ER and actually stayed there, too. He was freaking worried sick."

"Why would he? He wouldn't do something like that for anyone else, let alone us. I can only assume they were friends long before Ruth had her fall. Besides taking her to the fucking hospital, what else did that freakazoid do to be Ruth's best friend?" Eddie questioned.

Richie thought about it for a moment to consider something before going forward.

"Do you remember how we found Jonathan?"

Eddie remained to glare, along with Beverly, while the other four nodded their heads.

"That was Pennywise's handy work."

No one made a comment, at least for a second.

"Pfft, yeah, right. And I'm a pig with wings. Why would the clown kill an adult? And you didn't answer my question."

"Well, you best start flapping those imaginary wings of yours because it's the truth! He gutted Jonathan like a pig because of what he did to Ruth, and was going to do it again! Here, I even have the letter she wrote to me if you want to read it!"

Richie snatches his letter from his back pocket and shoves it in Eddie's face.

"Hey! Don't shove it in my face! And what do you mean by _again_?"

"Why don't you read it out loud for everyone to hear, barf mouth?"

"Shut up, Gray Water! What if I don't want to?"

"Oh, just read it, Eds."

"Stop calling me that, Curly Sue."

Richie lightly smacks Eddie's cheek, who squawks before returning the favor with an elbow to Richie's gut, which didn't do much.

"God, you hit like a girl, spaghetti arms."

"Shut up, jackhole, and you hit like a girl, too, limp d_."

"For Christ's sake, give me that," Beverly interjects while grabbing the letter, faintly smirking.

"Don't crumble it, Molly Ringwald."

She sticks out her tongue, then turned her attention to the letter, which is three pages long.

"Gee, she had a lot to say to you. Now, where on here does she explain how Ruth and the clown became friends?"

"It's the second page, fourth paragraph, but start at the top. There's something you need to read first before that."

Beverly was quick to find the place. She skims through, frowning with features softening and gulps tightly. Her gaze flicks onto Richie, then the others.

"Go on," Richie urged.

She sighs heavily and begun to read.

"The day I was raped was the day I wanted to end it all. My intention was to drown myself at the quarry. A heavy rock would have kept me submerged. However, I needed to see him one last time. Pennywise was about the only person who I remotely considered a friend at that point, even though he tolerated me to a certain degree. I was the irritating child in his eyes and had never referred to me by my name, which I desperately wanted to hear coming from his ancient lips. It's a sign of attachment, and I desired to know if he cared for me at all. I went to the one place I knew he would be. My designated safe place that Pennywise willingly provided for me is the Neibolt House. Upon my arrival and ventured into the sewers, I discovered the real creature within him, along with the missing children. It was a fact he never told me about. I will admit I was frightened by him and feared he would kill me. Pennywise never could, though, even when I asked him why he allowed me to live. It would have prevented me from losing my innocence and live with that scar."

Beverly pauses for a quick second to lick her lips and wet her tongue. Her entire mouth had gone dry from reading but also from learning the horrid truth behind Ruth's abuse. She felt sickened and disgusted with herself for ignoring Ruth's cries for help.

"He did do something for me, which I never would have expected from him. The Master of Illusions and King of Frights conjured a stage for us to… _dance_." Beverly rose a brow at this. "It was his way of distracting me from the memory and pain that was inflicted upon me. That time with him was eye-opening because he is capable of something other than inducing fear. Pennywise was the first person to bring a genuine smile to my face and made me laugh joyfully. I felt alive at that moment and cherished."

Beverly paused briefly from the absurdity at Pennywise's actions with brows scrunched.

"He, he made her smile and laugh by dancing?" Mike questioned and gaped in awe.

"Yeah, he did. Now shut up. Continue Bev," Richie urged her.

"We danced for hours while enjoying one another's company. Of course, our fun time had to end at some point. At that moment, Pennywise made me promise to never return to my supposed home because he knew what would become of me if I did. Him wanting me to promise in never returning there was Pennywise wanting to protect me from the adults. He may not have realized it then, but Pennywise already cared and grown attached to me. The joy I felt faded once I learned the truth behind his nature, and the fact he murdered Georgie, including hurting Ben. I was furious with him and ended up leaving his side for space to think, which in turn hurt him deeply. I was a fool for leaving when I should have stayed close. When I was returning to the Neibolt House after a week-long absence, Henry Bowers found me, and involuntary brought me back home."

"He what?" Mike interrupted with a screech.

"Shut up!" Beverly snaps, her hands trembling. "Despite my efforts and convincing him, along with Reggie and Victor, who were appalled at the idea, to not leave me with my mother and uncle, they left me. They left to let me die to keep themselves alive. It was already a shitty birthday, and it only got worse from there. Jordan and the Swine conspired."

Beverly stumbles over her words, the sickening feeling in her stomach intensifying.

"You okay, Bev?" Ben asked her.

She just nodded in response and forced herself to continue.

"Jordan and the Swine conspired to murder me. They intended to make my death appear an accident by accidental consumption of shellfish. I saw right them, though, but didn't know what their true motives were until several weeks later. I fought with them to stay alive, so I could see Pennywise again. He gave me a reason to live, a reason to fight. Yet, my efforts were in vain, and I was brought down to my knees like a criminal facing execution. I had never been so afraid for myself in my life, especially in those final grueling moments. I even called out for Pennywise to help me. Except, I knew he wouldn't. I pushed him away and probably hated me because of it. Jon, Jonathan, was going to force himself on me while my horrid whore of a mother held me down. She revealed a lot of things to me while I laid there helplessly, praying for Pennywise to come to my rescue. I learned Jonathan was my uncle and that he, along with my mother, slain my father. I had been living a lie for fourteen years, and no one would know my story of how much I struggled with the abuse. So, I welcomed death and was ready to leave my lonely world behind."

Beverly stops again to tightly gulp and eyes burning. She glances up at the others, who stared at her crestfallen. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything.

"But he came," she started, catching several of the boys blinking in astonishment.

"Pennywise did come to my rescue. He had distracted Jonathan as my dead father. Apparently, they both feared their pasts would come back to haunt them. Penny gladly punished Jonathan for the despicable deed he had done onto me by gutting the swine. I faced off with my mother, unfortunately. Jordan hated me because I ruined her future as an actress and wanted to see it through I never achieved my dreams. I was so close to dying that night, but the fighter in me prevailed. I killed my mother with a butcher knife to her temple, but yet I still desired to die. There was nothing left for me as I lost my trust in Mike and Stan since they got me into that trouble. I certainly didn't want a future somewhere else. I didn't want to take a risk in going into a foster home and get stuck with people who are not what they seem. So, Penny intended to fulfill my wish. However, after catching me in the deadlights, he refused to take my life. He snapped me out of my comatose state by one simple action I will treasure till I die, a hug. Pennywise embraced me tightly like a friend would after reuniting for so long and said my name. It was confirmation for me to know he liked me. He comforted me and whispered in my ear that I was safe. My birthday wish finally came true. I wished for a friend every year, and Pennywise became that very friend I always dreamed of. He saved my life, and I owe him so much for his nobleness."

Beverly doesn't continue reading, she stared at the letter for a second then regarded her group of friends. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words left her lips.

For a short while, no one said a word as they thought about what had happened with Ruth. Neither had a clue when the two first initially met, but the bond between Ruth and Pennywise is strong. Pennywise saving Ruth from the adults proved he genuinely cared for her, and they understand that now.

The three minutes of silence is broken by Richie's voice.

"We were all so worried about ourselves getting hurt by the adults when we should have been more concerned about Ruth. She was more in danger than we were. We should have stopped and listened, maybe even tried helping her. Because of _us_, Ruth had to go through that bullshit with someone we all thought had no good bone in his body. What he did for her is why Ruth and Pennywise are so close. _He_ was the one who was there for her when she had no one. She didn't have a safe place like we all did. Pennywise provided that for her because he saw Ruth's emotional scars. He could have killed her but choose not to. That clown we hate, he gave Ruth a reason to live, gave her happiness, and made her feel safe."

The others remained quiet to process this, shame falling upon their shoulders.

With a shuddering breath, Beverly spoke.

"All she wanted was someone to be safe with, and it ended up being the one thing we all feared. I hate she befriended the clown," Beverly starts with a guilty frown.

Richie scowled at Beverly for being callous.

"However, I'm at least glad he gave Ruth a better summer than we ever could. I don't doubt she had a lot of fun with him."

Richie's scowl turned into a gentle smirk then opened his mouth to add something to her statement when Eddie talked over him.

"Okay, he saved Ruth, big whoop. If he really was her friend, why did the asshole betray her?" He questioned.

"He didn't," Ben interferes.

Eddie stared at him in confusion.

"Pennywise didn't betray, Ruth."

"Are you blind? Did you not see what he did to her? He freaking skewered her like a human shish-kabob."

"Of course, I did. Pennywise didn't want to kill her _at all_."

"Not to sound rude, but how do you know?" Beverly inquires gently.

Ben opened his mouth to share his thoughts when Bill jumped in.

"He hesitated," he starts without stuttering. "If he wasn't Ruth's friend, Pennywise would have killed her a lot sooner or struck her down without being asked. He stalled because he didn't want to kill Ruth. I would have a hard time, too, if any of you asked me."

"He did us all a favor, too. If that Crimson King dude possessed Ruth completely, she would have killed us. You saw how she got after hurting both Richie and Stan. Pennywise didn't want to harm her, but he knew what would happen if he didn't. Why do you think he said, for her?" Ben adds.

No one made a comment.

"He really cared about Ruth, maybe even more than that. I saw it in his eyes. He was heartbroken that he had to hurt her."

"So, we really shouldn't pass too much judgment on him despite what he has done to us. We should give him some credit since he gave Ruth what she needed before her sand ran out." Stan replies glumly.

He glances at Mike, who nodded slightly in agreement.

"Stan is right. Pennywise may have done horrible things to us, but he was opposite with Ruth. He knew she needed help and was able to do just that. I'm glad she met him, and you all should be, too."

Eddie stared at him, then glanced at the others, hoping to meet their eyes. None could. They just gazed off into the grass like punished kids sent to the corner. He frowns deeply before following as a heaviness fell on his shoulders and sniffles.

It was quiet amongst them. The only sounds were the birds singing in the trees and whistling wind.

Richie remained to stand still where he stopped, watching his circle of friends think about what they learned. He has yet to tell them what happened yesterday. Richie would like to but is not sure if he should say anything considering how some of them would react. If they found out he went to the Neibolt House alone and actually spoke to the evil clown despite his nerves, the group would think he was absolutely bonkers. Richie dared himself to go back and find out if what he read was true. He needed confirmation, to actually believe Ruth's word. Richie was met with that harsh reality when Pennywise spoke the truth. Pennywise explained to him he never could lie, and neither could Ruth. Something of which Richie agreed with as well. Ruth hardly ever lies, only when it is necessary. What was even more bizarre about his encounter was that Pennywise didn't even attempt to scare Richie. The clown was not itself, almost like he was still hung up over Ruth's death. Richie actually felt sympathetic because he related. He lost a good friend, too. He even expressed his condolences and was immediately rewarded with a simple thank you, along with an I'm sorry.

That little moment made Richie realize how much the clown cared for Ruth, and probably still does. He glances away from his friends, who started talking about Ruth again towards the tree line. Their voices became murmurs as he stared off into the woods. The thick olive-green and russet created shadows that shifted in the zephyr air. His eyes made out a lanky shape and eyes staring right back at him. They glowed softly like miniature suns overcast by clouds. Richie knew right away who it was that is watching them.

Pennywise.

He watched them converse with a frown, fury beginning to creep on his ashen white face.

Richie wanted to approach but knew he couldn't. He doesn't want the others to know they have an audience. Richie can tell Pennywise would like to emerge from the shadows and give them all a talking to for not providing comfort for Ruth when she needed it most. Mike tried doing that but was too bold in his approach. Stan made an attempt but was subtle and broke Ruth's trust and heart. Both did, really. Bill and Ben made no real effort if giving Ruth the support she needed. Granted, Bill did convince her to join their group and chum around but couldn't figure out how to talk with her. Eddie, well, he's Eddie. He didn't give much effort either. Beverly would give two shits in making an effort since she never liked Ruth to begin with. Richie, however, made a better effort than any of them. He got Ruth comfortable enough to talk about some of the problems but had a hard time getting her to open up about the pregnancy. They all deserve a lecture for everything they did or didn't do.

"_Just because someone is different does not mean they should be treated any differently. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. I hear that's the golden rule. Bullying only drives the victim to do what can't be undone. If you see anyone remotely in distress socially or domestically, you best speak up and make a difference in their lives before it is too late. Because of her, I understand what it means to be a friend and show compassion. Just don't expect me to show you the same affection, Gray Water. I reserve this altruistic behavior for her only."_

That's what Pennywise said to Richie before he disappeared. It's the truth, too. Pennywise, the Dancing Clown, will only show kindness to the one person who showed him compassion in return.

The clown's eyes stayed on Richie for a long moment before a voice called out to him.

"Richie," it was Beverly who had spoken.

He unwillingly turned to her and glared distastefully.

Beverly shrunk back slightly from the glare Richie gave her but remained to keep eye contact.

"You do realize we can't say anything to anyone, right?"

His brows furrow and squints. "Huh?"

"We can't tell anyone what really happened with Ruth, Richie."

"Wh-why not?"

"Do you know how crazy it would sound if we went to the police about her whereabouts?"

Flabbergasted, Richie turned to the guys.

"And you actually agree with this?"

"We have to keep the truth about Ruth a secret, Rich. No one needs to know about her being a witch or the fact a clown killed her to prevent some red dude from taking over her mind and body. In fact, I think we should forget the whole thing altogether." Eddie explained.

Richie stares with his jaw hinged open before his features morphed into rage.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?" He screams.

"We _need_ to keep her identity and how she disappeared a secret! I don't even want to talk about Ruth anymore. She wants us to remember the good times we had when I can't think of a single moment when we were happy with her."

"What the fuck, man? Did you say not ten minutes ago you missed her?"

"Of course, I did! I'm going to miss Ruth for who she was before all this… balderdash came to light. I don't even want to talk about her ever again."

Richie grew silent, absolutely dumbfounded at what is spewing out of Eddie's mouth.

"We all agreed on not speaking the truth about Ruth, Rich. You have to do the same."

He refused to say anything as Richie feared he would say something that shouldn't be said. Besides, he is still being watched.

"Richie, you have to promise us you won't go forward about Ruth," Beverly insisted.

Richie scowled but said nothing.

She sighs and looked towards the others.

"Look, Rich, Beverly is right. We can't say anything about the incident or Ruth's death. No one would believe us." Ben urged.

His lips trembled into a deeper frown but made a quick nod in agreement. Richie didn't want to, but he hates being pressured like this.

Bill suddenly stood from his spot while gripping a piece of glass he had found.

"We have to promise in not speaking about her again and forget the incident down in the sewers. We need to swear if Ruth spoke the truth about Pennywise, about IT coming back, we need to, too."

Ben, Beverly, Mike, Stan, and Eddie stood from which they sat and formed a circle. Each of them let Bill cut their palms, forming a blood bond to seal their promise in killing IT and keeping Ruth a secret. When he came up to Richie in joining them, Richie recoils.

"I ain't promising shit!"

"Richie," Bill urged.

"No! I am not going to make a stupid blood oath to keep from talking about Ruth. I'm willing to keep her death a secret because it does sound crazy. But to not speak about her and forget what happened is another. She may be gone, but I'm still her friend, damnit!"

"Rich, please, calm," Bill tried to reassure only to get talked over.

"No! Screw you, Bill! Screw all of you! I refuse to promise anything! If Pennywise does come back, I'm not returning here."

Fed up with the conversation, Richie whirls around and stumps away with a furious scowl.

"Richie, wait!" Eddie cried out.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Go ahead and make your blood oath, just keep me out of it!"

"Richie, come back!"

Richie ignores him, along with the others, who called out to him to come back. Except, Richie fully intends to not return to their side. Instead, he trumped through the grass towards a path then made a quick glimpse at Pennywise before bypassing him completely. After several feet, and out of earshot, Richie did say something as his final words to the clown.

"You can scare them if you like. I'm sure they could use a good fright right about now anyway. Make me promise in not talking about our friend. The rövhåls." He mumbled the last bit under his breath.

Pennywise said nothing, just watched the boy leave.

He eyed Richie's back with a frown as guilt settled on his shoulders. Pennywise could have intruded on the group and directed their attention to him for five minutes. He wanted to lecture them about their choice of actions. Doing so would have prevented the group from agreeing to keeping Ruth's powers and death a secret. Honestly, the whole conversation made his blood boil. Pennywise desperately wants to lash out at them for disregarding his beloved friend's memory. However, his interference would have kept Richie from showing his devotion to Ruth. Pennywise is actually proud of the Tozier boy for standing up to the irritating bunch.

Pennywise sighs heavily then directs his attention to the group. They stood around, talking some more and didn't take part in their blood oath. Bill, along with the others, decided to give Richie additional time to grieve. They will revisit the promise Bill wants to make with his friends in a week and before Beverly moved to Portland City. Pennywise scuffs at their insistence. He would like to terrorize them some more but decided to leave them be for now. Ruth would have wanted him to anyway.

After thinking about her, Pennywise frowns. He's been away from her side much longer than Pennywise is comfortable with. He would need to return and check on her. Despite Ruth dying in his arms, the selfish part of him did something he probably shouldn't have done. Losing her would be breaking his promise to Rutherford in protecting his daughter even further. Ruth's late father entrusted him in safeguarding his little star. Pennywise also didn't want to return being all alone again.

It might be a risky move that could alter their relationship, but Pennywise believes it is a risk worth taking. Pennywise just hopes he won't get reprimanded for his actions.

In the next month, Pennywise suspects a certain someone will pay him a visit.


	40. Epilogue

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe out there. I apologize for the long wait, but the epilogue is finally done, and so is this story. It took me fourteen months to complete, but I got to finish my first multi-chapter fic before the end of the year.

Now, it's time to move on and start working on my next project, which is fixing up the chapters to the original storyline for Safe. So, it's going to be a repost/rewrite in a few short weeks.

I would like to take a moment and thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the follows, favorites, reviews, and support. I greatly appreciate it.

Edit: I decided to remove several scenes as some of the content is not how I initially saw this playing out towards the end. I even moved some paragraphs around for better flow.

Enjoy the read!

* * *

It's nearing a month since Ruth's passing. Nothing doesn't seem to be the same anymore, either. It felt like another dark veil was lifted, and the citizens changed within a short amount of time. They looked for her, of course, for about a week. At first, they were surprised by Ruth's sudden disappearance and were concerned for her. After that first week of searching, though, people started putting pieces together. The city of Derry firmly believed Ruth just up and left one day without saying goodbye. It hurt, to say the least.

Because of Ruth's sudden disappearance, they just as quickly erased her from existence. The town hall in which she partially burnt in a fit of unholy rage thanks to the Crimson King, of course, was repaired. No one wanted to be reminded of the extent of her supposed anger. The memorial of her late father, Rutherford Greyson, was ripped from its place and sold for scrap metal. The statue was a symbol of letting go and righting the wrongs they had done onto her. However, if Ruth left and planned on not coming back ever again, then why bother to have the thing remain standing?

What's worse, though, is the fact the Loser's kept to their promise and did _absolutely nothing_. If they had come forward and spoke the truth of what really happened with Ruth, no one would believe them. They learned the hard way Ruth was not ordinary and had a personality disorder no one knew about. So, they kept Ruth's death and her witchcraft abilities a secret. They made a promise to never speak about her again or the incident. In that same breath, the Losers wanted to make a blood oath in destroying IT when he returns. Richie was hesitant still in making the promise but eventually caved after careful consideration.

The week after, the Losers spent a little less time together.

Beverly moved to live with her aunt in Portland City. She may have incapacitated her father with a toilet tank lid; the Marsh girl didn't want to be anywhere near him after what he tried to do. When Beverly left, she took the memory of Ruth with her, forgetting about her promise. She spoke to her relatives about the girl she once knew and how strong Ruth was for hanging on for so long with the friend Ruth made. Beverly talked highly about Ruth despite their rivalry. She wanted to be that fearless girl Ruth once was. Beverly even made a difference for several individuals who were like Ruth and are close friends of hers, too.

Richie suddenly stopped hanging out with them for a good long while. Apparently, he was still mad at his friends and needed more time to grieve.

So, the five boys chummed around like before and occasionally met in their underground clubhouse. They would even head out to the quarry and swim. Every time the guys went, Eddie is always reminded of Ruth nearly drowning. That was a moment when he was terrified for Ruth but had to stay calm to save her. He may not have shown it much, but Eddie liked her a lot. They had their moments, and he enjoyed those little interactions, especially Ruth's cute smirk. Eddie never voiced his thoughts about it since he promised to never speak of her. It was hard to keep quiet, too, despite the fact Eddie was the one to put it into motion. Eddie eventually left the group for a while. He needed some time for himself to get over his grieve a little more.

When he did return the next week, things between the guys started getting back to normal.

Richie returned at that point as well. He spoke less about Ruth in their company but never stopped thinking about her. When they asked what he did while away, Richie replied, "Nothing really. Just went to the arcade and played Street Fighter."

That was a lie, sort of.

He did play his favorite arcade game, but Richie had kept a secret from them.

He spent his time away at Neibolt. Richie went there to see if Ruth left anything behind, which she did. He discovered her polaroid's, journals, sketchbooks, and several incomplete scrapbooks. Richie took it upon himself to complete them for her to commemorate Ruth properly. He spent his time organizing and decorating the pages with Ruth's journals and the photo to go with it, even some stickers. Richie is not much of a crafty, creative person, but he had a lot of fun doing it and was quite proud of how it turned out. That outlet also helped with his anger and depression with Ruth's passing. He misses her still and will treasure the friendship they gained. Once finished, Richie gifted the photo book to Pennywise since he is Ruth's best friend. He trusted the clown would keep Ruth's precious memories safe. Why? Because Richie knew Pennywise kept Ruth safe and sound. No building can do that when you can have someone by your side to keep all of your secrets and share feelings with them. Richie smiled at this realization.

It's bizarre to say that Richie "Trash Mouth, Gray Water" Tozier showed a sliver of compassion to Pennywise. Despite the ordeal, the gesture was a thank you to Pennywise and being there for Ruth when he couldn't. It was his peace offering.

Pennywise was surprised at Richie for doing something like that but grateful. He wouldn't know how to put together a memory book full of photos and journal entries, let alone decorate it. Pennywise doesn't think he would have been able to gaze upon the photographs of him and Ruth without weeping. He couldn't bring himself to touch or browse through it for nearly a week. He let it sit on the steps leading upstairs to the bedroom he and Ruth had shared more than once.

He did come across the book earlier this morning and eyed it for a long time. After twenty minutes of staring at it, Pennywise ultimately decided to look through the scrapbook Richie put together. He wasn't sure what compelled him to finally acknowledge it after so long. Maybe it had something to do with the ache in his chest from a vision of Ruth smiling weakly at him before dying. He needed to replace the image with her infectious and joyful smile.

For the last hour, Pennywise sat with his back against the standpipe while going through the book. He read every journal entry and stared for the longest time at each photo associated with it. He would have to give Richie credit for being meticulous and designing each page with a theme. Pennywise marveled at the colorful pieces of paper and joyful stickers in a variety of shapes. There are even little mementos generously wrapped in cellophane to preserve the particular objects. The tiny metal Scottish Terrier from the box of Crackerjacks is one of them. Pennywise remembers the evening Ruth offered him the sweet and nutty popcorn. He may like eating frightened children, but Pennywise thoroughly enjoyed the sugary snack, even though a kernel got stuck in his teeth. Ruth probably would have gawked at the sight of his jaw hinged and trying to dig the thing out with his clawed finger. He almost swallowed the prize, too, now that Pennywise thought about it. He never told Ruth that, though. She would have gagged or thrown up. Pennywise made sure it was nice and clean before placing the figurine on the porch for Ruth. He knew the little doggy would be better a gift for Ruth than keeping it for himself. She deserved a keepsake for her generosity.

Pennywise flipped through the thoughtfully decorated pages with a gentle smirk. All the photos of him and Ruth brought a smile to his face. He had wept a few times while staring at the more intimate moments they shared, like Christmas morning, for instance. Pennywise envisioned Ruth beneath him and smiling brighter than the snow. Her ginger hair blazed like fire against the white with pink cheeks and rosy lips. Ruth's beautiful jeweled eyes of golden-amber, tawny, and peridot stare up at him lovingly. She mouths something at him but couldn't figure out what. It could have been his name. Pennywise absently touches his lips when he remembered the feel of Ruth's mouth against his, how it tingled in delight, and the sensations that rocketed up his spine.

Pennywise quickly shook his head to rid himself of the sounds Ruth made when he felt his lips curve into a smirk. He heaves a puff of air, forcing himself to continue reading Ruth's thoughts. Her beautiful scrolling handwriting described the emotions she felt that day. In summary, she was on cloud nine. Ruth had never felt so happy in her life, and she credited him for the abundance of joy Pennywise provided. Ruth even admitted she could be falling in love with him. Finding this out made his heart hurt even more.

He sighs heavily while staring at a blank spot of where a photo would be. Pennywise reaches at the crease of his suit, fishing something out from underneath. He glances down at the polaroid Victor took of him, in his human form, and Ruth laying in the snow. They both have content smiles on their faces and eyes closed as if enjoying the closeness. His bottom lip trembled then gingerly bit down.

Hopefully, what he had done to bring her back was the right thing to do. Ruth made such an impact in his life that Pennywise couldn't remember what it was like without her. Pennywise just hopes once she wakes, their dynamic won't take a step in the wrong direction. If it were to happen, it would break his heart even further.

With another heavy sigh, Pennywise hesitantly reached for a piece of tape to pair the photo with Ruth's treasured memory.

Pennywise knows he gets lost in a different world whenever Ruth was around. She had a tendency to block out distractions, so Pennywise could focus solely on her. He always loved those moments, too. The photographs are no different. Unfortunately, it cost him. Pennywise was completely submerged into the photos when someone bounded up from behind him.

"HI, HO!" A female voice hollered near his ear.

Pennywise was startled so bad, he jumped with an almost girly-like scream and scuttled ten feet away from which he sat. The scrapbook landed on the ground with a heavy thud, and his prized photo lightly floated in the air. He is not the type of person who gets frightened, but holy space turtles, they scared him good. Pennywise can feel his heart pounding and is trying to calm it down.

The female laughs loudly at Pennywise's reaction, snorting and hiccupping.

Once he got his bearings, Pennywise directs his attention to the unannounced visitor and growls.

"Damnit, Berta! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Berta, the middle-aged receptionist at the police station, chuckled and wiped at a tear.

"Phew, if only I had Ruth's camera on hand because that was classic."

Pennywise groans while glaring at her.

"Oh, haha, very funny. Even after nearly forty years, I still can't lay a hand on you, pagan witch." He grumbles.

Berta chuckles to a stop.

"Oh, lighten up, Silver Monkey. It was all in good fun. May I remind you to not call me that. If we want to be technical, I'm a Universalist or an eclectic pagan witch in simpler terms. So, what exactly are you doing all the way out here when you should be near the house?" Berta questioned, then stopped low to pick the photo up from the dirt.

"None of your business!" Pennywise retorts.

Berta lightly wipes at the photo, smiling fondly at the oddly cute couple.

"You two really do look happy together and freaking adorable, too. Look at those dimples you have. I've never seen Ruth this happy in her life."

Pennywise wrinkles his nose, glaring daggers at the somewhat attractive female. Berta has a slightly curvy figure and is of average height with soft feminine features. She has cat-eyed plum-colored glasses, which enhanced Berta's green eyes. Her pre-mature graying toffee brown hair cascaded down her broad and rounded shoulders in long loose curls. Berta's well-endowed breasts appeared larger since she stood with her arms crossed in front and left hip jutted out. Pennywise took notice of her black flowy dress with large purple flowers. He groans at the sight of Berta's crescent moon amulet, which glowed gold from the sun.

Pennywise opts not to say anything in return as he crawled back to his spot. He is quick to snatch the scrapbook and resumed his previous position.

Berta watched him with a critical eye. She doesn't see it, well doesn't really have to, but Pennywise sadly stared at the empty space of where said photo should be. She would like to say something, it's on the tip of her tongue, too. Except, Berta must tread lightly. He may not be able to lay physical harm on her, but Pennywise does have a terrible bite when antagonized about his dear friend. She understands, though. Ruth holds a special place in his heart and is protective of her, too.

"May I have the picture back, please?" Pennywise asked her suddenly.

She stares at him then, floored the evil clown politely asked for something.

"Well, this is certainly new," she thought out loud.

"What is?"

"You asking politely for a change. I never knew you could. Well, I didn't take the time since you did try to eat Rutty and me when we both kids."

Pennywise growls then snapped a furious golden gaze on her. "And I would have eaten both of you because of your interference! Now leave me be!"

Berta glared with a purse of her deep purple lips. "Do remember you came to me for help, you Silver Monkey. I can and will cease my sessions in undoing the damage you caused onto Ruth if I so desire."

Pennywise groans sadly, folding forwards onto the scrapbook.

"I'm sorry, it's just_."

"You can't function properly anymore without her, I know. I swear your dependence on Ruth really made you soft and grumpy, Pennywise. Just keep your anger in check when you're in my presence. You don't want me to place another hex on you or keep you away from Ruth, now do you?"

It took him a moment, but Pennywise answered back softly.

"No."

Berta studied him briefly and sighs heavily. She remembers the day Pennywise came on her doorstep. Of course, Berta struck the giant ape with a frying skillet on his noggin. She even yelled at him to keep away. That's when Pennywise told her he did something and needed help. She was reluctant, at first, until he revealed the terrible truth about Ruth. Berta struck him again with her pan and berated Pennywise for being reckless. She even demanded to see Ruth and inspect the injury herself. Upon arrival, Berta discovered the extent of Ruth's wounds and wasn't entirely his fault. Pennywise explained everything as she gazed upon a motionless and breathless Ruth. Upon further inspection, Ruth's heart barely drummed within her chest. All of Ruth's lacerations and stabs were slowly healing yet cleaned. She was astonished from the sight but knew what had to be done. Berta would have asked questions but couldn't afford to waste time with conversations.

So, for the last month, Berta went to the Neibolt House and try bringing Ruth's soul back from the in-between. At least, that's where she believes Ruth could be. It's a daunting task, that's for sure. She hasn't brought anyone back from the dead before. Berta used every method she could think of and is making little progress. The wounds are healing better, but no sign of life entered Ruth's lungs. She is growing fearful her attempts are futile. Berta prays to the gods this Maturin fellow Pennywise mentioned would help Ruth in some fashion.

She sighs heavily as Pennywise remained to stare at the scrapbook then gently handed him the photograph, which he thankfully took.

"How is she?" He questioned.

"Well, I would need to have one more session, maybe even more. I'm doing everything I can here, you know. If Ruth were to wake_."

"_Once_ she wakes," Pennywise corrected.

Berta pauses briefly while glaring at him. "_If_ she were to wake, it will be a fucking miracle. You giving Ruth an ounce of your power can only do so much. Yes, it healed her wounds, but it won't bring a human soul back from the dead."

Pennywise says nothing, just stared down at the scrapbook, and caressed the photo thoughtfully.

Berta sighs then approached the moody clown. She stood with her back against the standpipe, arms folded still, and glared down at Pennywise.

"This Maturin fellow you told me about, are you certain he would help Ruth?"

"I'm sure," he replies softly.

"Not to sound skeptical here, but what makes you so sure he will? Is he not your enemy or something?"

He thought about it for a moment. Pennywise knows Maturin is kind, wise, loving, gentle, compassionate, and loves helping people. Except why would the giant galaxy vomiting tortoise help him? He did, at one point, say the clown's friendship with Ruth won't last. Maturin was right about that to a degree. Now, Pennywise expects him to show up and be scorned for the selfish act he had done. For all Pennywise knew, Gan could probably manifest here in some form, if it were even possible. He is an almighty being and is far superior to him than Maturin is his equal. The probability of either of them sparing Ruth for him is now slim to none. Pennywise is beginning to second guess his actions and may need to make a tough decision soon. Beasts such as himself don't deserve happiness or love. Pennywise, the Eater of Worlds, is supposed to be alone.

Pennywise sighs heavily as he continued to stare at the photo of him and Ruth. With another hard breath, he stood to his feet.

"I don't know anymore," he started then handed Berta the scrapbook.

Berta stared at him for a moment as she gingerly took the book from his hands. Alarmed by this unexpected behavior, Berta searched his saddened gaze for an explanation.

"Meaning what exactly?"

Pennywise doesn't answer. Instead, he transitions out of his clown persona into his human form, which Berta marveled at his change in appearance.

"Whoa, I've seen many of your transformations, but this one," she stops once Pennywise brushed past her. "Hey, wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of a few things."

"What, now?"

"I will be hibernating soon, Roberta. I need to tie up some loose ends."

Stunned, Berta watched as Pennywise walked further away.

"But, aren't you waiting for Maturin?"

From afar, Pennywise sighs dejectedly, and shoulders sagged.

"He's not coming."

Berta blinks and nearly dropped the scrapbook.

"What, why not?"

"Think about it, Berta." Pennywise stops and glances over his shoulder at her. "Why would a creature such as I deserve any form of happiness, let alone love? I'm designed to be alone."

Berta gawks but quickly morphs into anger.

"There is a difference between design and destiny, Pennywise. Rutherford saved Ruth from abortion so you could have some form of harmony in your life, which I still find absurd. However, it shows _right here _you are capable of showing compassion for a human girl that deserves your affections!"

"And look where it brought me!"

He stomped forward, his blues turning a bright gold. "Opening my heart left me alone! I knew the moment I realized I was in love with her, it was going to be short-lived."

"Oh, for the love of everything holy, you must remember the Crimson King got in between you two! He took advantage of your ravenous nature and Ruth's multiple personalities, including her forgetfulness. That crazy old man drew you and her apart. Please, _please_ don't let what happened with you and Ruth result in you making brash decisions. Doing so will only make the situation more permanent."

Pennywise growls. "Then you answer the question of why that loggerhead failed to show. He won't spare Viv for me! I don't deserve her."

Berta glares with eyes burning and fists trembling at her side. "Ruth deserves you!"

Pennywise refuses to acknowledge her. He stomped away with hands tucked in his pockets.

"Don't let my efforts be for not, Pennywise! I can still save her if you just let me!"

He still doesn't say anything, just continued strolling away.

"God damnit, Pennywise, don't give up on her!" She hollered as a last resort.

Berta watched him leave, sickened yet saddened at the thought of him reconsidering his actions. She knows Pennywise loves Ruth and would do just about anything to bring her back. If he decides to "pull the plug" on this mission of his, Ruth will forever be stuck in limbo.

* * *

The dark walls of Neibolt glowed softly from the late afternoon sun. Its aurulent rays beamed through clean windows, making the home appear more angelic than eerie. Dust lightly filtered and littered the floor. A light, brisk breeze blew through a nearby window, which billows a sheer curtain. A colorful blur of leaves rustled through the open window and fluttered to a bed. A leaf the color of sienna butterflied a still form's nose.

You would have expected the leaf might stir them, but no movement was made. In fact, the body of which is Ruth laid breathless as her chest didn't rise and fall. Upon first glance, she appeared alive. Her skin softly glowed from the warm sun, and hair blazed a vibrant strawberry. Ruth's features are relaxed and serene as if she were asleep. The harsh reality is that Ruth is not entirely dead. Her body is alive, thanks to Pennywise, but her soul is trapped in a world Ruth can't escape.

And Maturin knows precisely where she is, too. Ruth is stuck in the in-between, the land of spirits, and the Crimson King is there, as well, fighting her for Ruth's power.

It can be hard watching young people, such as Ruth, struggle through their hardships. Maturin has seen some flourish after overcoming their wall and become better, successful individuals. Other times, they end up losing the battle and succumb to their demons. Ruth, in particular, always brought a tear to Maturin's eyes. He hated watching her get brought down and physically harmed by both children and adults alike. Maturin would have comforted the poor girl if he knew how. He is a turtle, anyway. He doesn't have arms to reach out and touch her in times of comfort. Maturin didn't have legs to run to her rescue when she needed someone to stand up for her honor. The only thing he could do was send some form of happiness her way. However, the brute uncle always took the sense of joy away, even the mother. Poor Ruth was always left in tears and attempted to escape it all only to fail, which ultimately made Maturin feel worse than he already was.

Once Ruth met Pennywise, Maturin feared the worse. Mike Hanlon was his first hope in driving Ruth away from the other. Except the young man was too quick and crass in eradicating the problem, which unfortunately made Ruth push him away. Stanley Uris was Maturin's second option as the boy did have a crush on Ruth. The only issue was that he was too settle in his approach. Well, Stan did also show up at Ruth's house to stop Mike. Maturin would have sought a third option, such as Richie if he hadn't noticed Deadlight's mannerisms towards Ruth.

He watched in bewilderment at Ruth's fearlessness towards the creature and showed interest in his abilities. While Ruth was going through the ordeal between her and Mike, Pennywise provided Ruth with attention Maturin never thought possible. It astonished him that the other would go out of his way in providing Ruth comfort and frights to make her smile. They do have some similarities in interests to help build that foundation, of course. There was even an invisible thread of which connected them on a deeper level. When Maturin saw the altercation between the girl and adults, Pennywise swiftly jumped in to save her. It was that night Maturin decided not to pursue another suitor. Pennywise rescuing Ruth proved to Maturin that he cared for the girl and wanted her in his company. He posed the challenge of their relationship, not lasting long for Pennywise to step up his game. Maturin was not disappointed. He watched as Ruth and the creature become inseparable and potential partners.

Now, if Maturin had known the Crimson King was involved in requiting what was once lost, he would have extended his help to Pennywise. For the longest time, he knew something was off about the darling girl but never expected this. The confrontation with Beverly and Victor was a sure sign something wasn't entirely right about her. The incident between Ruth and Pennywise proved she was under someone else's control. He hated seeing their heartbreaking split because Maturin was rooting for those two, not that he really should.

Maturin wanted the human girl with her own kind, but once Ruth's abilities became more apparent to him, it is best to keep people of power with someone similar in nature. Pennywise is the best option as there were no other youngsters for Ruth to grow as a witch. Besides, Maturin saw the unlikely pair lasting through the ages. A creature with extraordinary, inhuman capabilities and a powerful eclectic witch with uncanny powers are a force to be reckoned with. Pennywise would make Ruth his, which would ultimately alter her genetics in becoming a lot like him. Of course, they would eventually end up dying together.

He just wished it never resulted in this tragic outcome; that's for sure. Deadlights did the right thing in striking her down despite his profound love for her. If he hadn't, the Crimson King would have taken full possession over Ruth and annihilated humanity with Ruth's extraordinary power. Watching Ruth die saddened him, which in turn broke Pennywise's heart. He hated that it did. However, his love for Ruth and the promise in keeping her safe for Rutherford made Deadlights do a selfless act. Giving Ruth an ounce of his power did save her if the Crimson King hadn't trapped her soul within the in-between and try taking her lifeforce for himself.

Maturin can see it now, Ruth's golden light is battling against the Crimson King. He can tell her power is waning from fighting for over a month but will not let up. She desires to be with her beloved partner and will fight tooth and nail to get there. All Maturin would have to do is give her immense strength through direct contact. Now that Pennywise is no longer so close to the house, Maturin will perform his task without any distractions. He will speak with him at a later time and when he had plenty of rest.

Of course, he couldn't perform this task without downsizing himself into a small box turtle. Maturin crawled up her breathless chest, watching Ruth sadly. Even looking upon her while up-close brought on a wave of guilt and sorrow.

_You deserve so much, young one,_ Maturin says to himself.

He drew closer, closed his tiny eyes, and rested his chin upon hers.

The house sat silent for the longest time, which didn't bother Maturin, not one bit. He enjoys it, honestly, but a good conversation is welcomed. That is if he wanted one, of course. Out of the silence came a male voice.

"See anything of interest?"

Slightly alarmed, Maturin removes his tiny head from Ruth's to peer over his shell. Standing behind him, and near the door, was a wiry, trim man with a salt and pepper beard, bald head, and silver-rimmed round glasses. There is a smile on his lips and hands stuffed in his dark jean pockets.

"Hello, Adam," Maturin started, his voice reaching Adam's mind.

Dr. Adam Davenport's grin widens that his eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Maturin. It's been quite a long time."

"It has. What can I do for you?"

Adam frowns as his gaze shifts to Ruth's lifeless form and sighs heavily. He eyed her for a moment, remembering the last time he saw the charming young girl. Ruth was already unconscious when she was wheeled into the emergency room. He was startled to learn she was sixteen, well fourteen, at the time and pregnant, maybe even angered that some punk boy knocked the girl up. Although he was relieved once the nurse informed him of a family friend that is with her. Upon meeting Robert, Adam instantly knew it was Pennywise underneath that disguise. He had his fair share with the ravenous creature so many years ago but put the encounter behind him. Adam never could forget the tall frame of the clown or the tiny suns for eyes, which Adam later learned were the deadlights. When he learned of Ruth's involvement with the evil entity, Adam grew concerned for the girl. As it turns out, he didn't have to be. Adam saw how the supposed monstrous creature acted towards her, even witnessed Robert, at the time, climb into the hospital bed and laid with Ruth. There is certainly a bond between the unlikely pair, and is oddly refreshing to see two sides of a penny collide harmoniously.

However, it seems, Adam is facing another similar situation where Ruth is on the brink of death. Except, Adam knows the girl can fight her way out of it if given enough strength. He didn't have to guess what was happening since Adam has had dreams of her for the last few weeks. These visions were signs of her in distress while in this vulnerable state. Adam tried reaching her through his projections but has proven unsuccessful. He came here to see how delicate the situation is and what he could do to save the girl.

"I came here to help her if I can. I feel she needs it, too."

"No need, my power alone will give Ruth the strength she needs."

Adam pauses and lightly touched his chest. "Are you certain?"

"I am."

He stared at the turtle briefly to study Maturin with a critical eye and took in Maturin's appearance. For an inter-dimensional being, the shell seemed different as intricate motifs carved on his carapace. Adam marveled at the unrecognizable and archaic symbols, intrigued to know what they mean. Maturin looked he emerged from a nearby water source when the wetness is a light shimmer glossing over him. The leathery texture of Maturin's stretched neck showed old age, along with his arms, legs, and toes.

_Interesting,_ Adam thought.

After a long moment, Adam's features shifted as a question formed in his brain.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is the other aware of your intentions, Maturin?"

Maturin grew silent, which prompted Adam to stare softly at the little turtle on Ruth's chest.

"Have you not spoken with him at all?" Adam asked.

"I haven't," Maturin sighs as he remained to keep his chin upon Ruth's.

"May I ask why?"

"Time is of the essence, Adam. Conversations can wait once I provide Ruth the strength in conquering the evil that still lingers."

Adam stared for a second longer, then scowls with arms crossed.

"Are you telling me the Crimson King is still trying to take Ruth's powers for himself?"

"I'm afraid so. Ruth has been fighting him for a month now. It's time I stepped in and ward off the Crimson King, once and for all."

"Then why didn't you do so several weeks ago?"

"Opportunity," the turtle replies simply.

Adam somberly stares at the little box turtle that is Maturin with a sigh. He understands Pennywise never stayed far enough from the house while his niece worked long hours in bringing Ruth back from the in-between. He was always near waiting for news on Ruth's condition. Berta reported with the same response each time Pennywise asked. "One more session." From what Adam understands, the clown will climb onto the bed, lay with her while holding her hand, and begged for Ruth to wake. He stayed near her, so neither would be alone while they slept. It astonished him really of how much the ancient evil loves the girl.

For Pennywise to suddenly go further than usual gave Maturin his opportunity. He needed the other to be away for an extended period to provide the darling girl strength. Having Pennywise here would only distract Maturin from his objectives.

Adam frowns, then bent as if greeting a king.

"I will keep my distance, old friend. I will remain here if needed."

Maturin grins but didn't say anything in return. He concentrated solely on Ruth. He can feel a quiver of energy from beneath him, including a warming sensation through his toes. Maturin inwardly grins victoriously; Ruth will walk the earth once more.

Little did Maturin know, he isn't the only one who came to Ruth's aid. A figure eyed Ruth's motionless form with a frown then silently approached. Their ghostly fingers gently touched her forehead and stroked through Ruth's hair.

"You know I never loved you," they started, their voice orotund and fruity. "Nor have I ever been there to pick you up when you fell, as a mother should. I know you probably don't want my help now after all these years, resenting me. I wouldn't want it either, but you're still my daughter. You were not supposed to wind up like _this_."

Jordan's ghostly fingers glide from Ruth's hair to her closed eyes. She touches them softly, then closed her own. Rutherford forbade her to come here, but Jordan defied him and came here anyway. Jordan assumed he was afraid she would do more harm than good. That is far from the truth. Ever since Ruth murdered her in self-defense, she has kept a close eye on her. Jordan refused to move on, even when the demons came to drag her to hell. She had unfinished business.

After the night of her murder, Jordan watched Ruth become close with the clown, which she finds baffling still and oddly fascinating. She never thought a creature like Pennywise would find love from a loveless child. Strangely, they worked well, which she vastly approved of their relationship, even though Jordan preferred Ruth to be with her kind and with Stanley Uris. The amount of joy Pennywise provided Ruth had Jordan envious. Happiness was hard to come by for her; she suspected Pennywise was in the same position. Jordan did have a desire to cause all the emotional turmoil Ruth was facing but couldn't bring herself to do so. Something in her invisible gut and heart told her to back off and watch everything unfold. Jordan did just that and critically as she always felt an evil presence surrounding her daughter since the day she was born.

Maybe that's why Jordan treated Ruth the way she did until the very end. Well, she never did like children, to begin with. It could also be that Jordan is more sensitive to malevolent spirits and tends to project their negative thoughts, emotions, and actions onto others; Ruth was no exception. Maybe, with Jordan being an empath, she absorbed all the negativity in her life and became an embodiment of revulsion and resentment. Jordan has always been that way since she was little: acting out at random times, hurting those around her, including herself and family members, even friends. Jordan couldn't escape it even if she tried; it followed her everywhere Jordan went, and ultimately accepted it along the way. She never knew how to control her power because no one else in her family had the ability and didn't want to say anything. Jordan feared what they would think of her. She eventually started dabbling in the dark arts of witchcraft and becoming a pagan, which consumed her along the way.

Much later in life, she kept her dark and destructive nature a secret. No one knew about it as Jordan found hiding under the spotlight in hopes of gaining fame and fortune more appealing. She desired positivity to block out all the negative. That is until she met Rutherford and had Ruth, of course. Jordan became a druggie alcoholic to escape the darkness that was devouring her sanity and blackened soul. However, something kept her alive, even at the brink of death. There was a sliver of hope in reaching out to the child she birthed to be the better adult and parent her kin but never could.

Maybe, if Jordan had known her daughter was a lot like her, she would have treated Ruth differently. She could have tried conquering her demons and show the girl how to control and repel the evil that laid dormant under Ruth's skin.

The Crimson King was attracted to Ruth's light for a reason. He saw Ruth's power and believed he could take it from her. Jordan is grateful the Red Asshole was unsuccessful but is still trying. The second Ruth died in that brief moment, he trapped her soul and is slowly draining the girl of her powers. Jordan can feel it through Ruth's cold skin. A heaviness befalls on her chest and shoulders with frown deepening.

_This is all my fault._

Jordan concentrates on the darkness surrounding her daughter. She envisioned the shadowy wisps attacking Ruth, feeding, and draining of her life energy. It's not exactly a good thing either, as those strands of darkness are Ruth's dark, suppressed emotions. Jordan can tell Ruth still harbors deep resentment towards her as she has yet to move past her mother's death. She doesn't doubt it haunts her mind, providing ammo to be used against her, slipping Ruth into insanity. Besides, hanging onto that hatred and anger after nearly a year can drag you down. Jordan needs to step in and subdue the negativity; she's the only one that can. Maturin can help in providing Ruth strength to fight the Crimson King but not chase away someone's self-doubt.

"I am so sorry, Vivian. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. You didn't deserve it. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She pauses to eye the motionless Ruth, guilt settling on her shoulders with each passing moment.

"Let go all of your hate; let go all of your anger. Rise above the doubt of which I tainted your pure heart, and conquer your own. You are a fearless, intelligent, yet stubborn young woman, Vivian. Let it all go. You will be much stronger without any burdens on your heart. Fight the rövhål, defeat the Crimson King once and for all."

She looked for an indication Ruth heard her but found none. Jordan huffs, sneers with a determined glint in her eyes. If she can't reach Ruth here in the living, then Jordan would have a better chance where Ruth is trapped. Jordan is not going to Ruth's aid for redemption; she is not worthy of it. Jordan has done too much onto Ruth to gain any sort of tender affection. No, she is doing this to protect her kind, something Jordan should have done a long time ago.

* * *

_Clatter_

A small rock skirt across the pavement then came to rest.

Like yesterday, the air is getting cooler and crisp. Autumn is just around the corner as a tinge of auburn and gold swept flat green leaves, their vibrancy a subtle yet murky contrast against the gradual roasted honey that graced the darkening horizon. The sun, a bright tangerine ball, hung low, dipping behind some dark clouds, kissing them marmalade.

_Clatter, clatter_

The small rock skims along the road again before disappearing into dead leaves along the curb with a soft rustling.

A heavy sigh fills the silence, a set of soft dragging footsteps followed, then rested at the worn and broken metal gate of Neibolt.

Pennywise, in his human form, stood stationary as he stared at the doorway of the home him and Ruth made, the entrance black with shadows. He had hoped she would be standing there, waiting for his arrival. Pennywise envisioned her rushing towards him and makes a leap to hug his neck tenderly with legs wrapping around his waist. He misses the feel of her, to actually touch Ruth's warmth and get drunk off her intoxicating scent. Pennywise desperately wants her back. Ruth's presence would help ease him out of this depressive state, which resulted in an internal dilemma, even a sense of loss.

The loose ends he had were dealt with accordingly and is satisfied, to an extent, with each outcome. One of those was confronting the Hanlon boy. Pennywise wouldn't be able to hibernate without telling the kid how he felt about Ruth's companionship with Mike. Well, he could have, but something needed to be said. Pennywise wasn't going to blame Mike for the terrible misunderstanding; both were at fault. The only thing he did blame the Hanlon boy for was getting Ruth into the dire situation she was in a year ago and the ultimatum he presented to Ruth. What kind of friend has someone they're close to making a decision between one person and the other?

_I wanted what was best for Ruth,_ Mike had argued.

Pennywise growled and kicked at the iron, which rattled and gonged from impact, his frustrations resurfacing. He, too, wanted what was best for her, even more so now, but Pennywise can't present an ultimatum when he doesn't have an opportunity or a particular individual. He doesn't like seeing Ruth lying motionless on the bed like a corpse. If Maturin had shown, Pennywise would have given the giant galaxy vomiting turtle an option between either saving Ruth, where she is a lot like him, or he will just end his very existence. You know, let him decide their fate like Mike has done to Ruth. Except, she had a plan of her own, and Pennywise didn't want to be a part of her scheme. He should have known better; maybe then none of this would have resulted in this _blasphemy_.

Everything is just a big fucking hairy mess.

The gonging rattle of iron rang in the air again, singing mournfully. Pennywise slumps on the fence, his body ached from head to toe being awake for this long. He should be sleeping right now to regain his strength and really needs it, too. If he lays down, Pennywise fears he won't be here once Ruth wakes. He only stayed longer than he did to be here for Ruth, she needed him.

He strained his eyes on the dying grass and weed, contemplating his next move. The feel of rotted iron beneath him provided a strange, unwelcoming comfort and brought a deep-rooted pain Pennywise never thought possible, an emptiness he chose to ignore until now. He rocked slightly, testing the longevity and sharpness against his broad chest. It could work and hurt.

He had just returned from Richie's place with a strange motive. If for whatever reason, Ruth doesn't wake and he left to hibernate, his and Ruth's beloved pet, Copper, would be left alone. He didn't want that for the growing pup, as Copper deserved a place where he would be loved and not felt abandoned like before. Pennywise entrusted Gray Water in taking care of him, which Richie was astonished he considered him. Pennywise had explained that Richie was about the only one who made an effort in being the friend Ruth needed while they were separated. Richie never pried or told everybody her secrets because deep down, he cared for Ruth like a sister. After a great deal of convincing from his parents, of course, they allowed him to take Copper in as their pet.

Satisfied with the outcome, Pennywise left the kid's home, deciding not to thank Richie for his generosity in finishing the scrapbook. He couldn't bring himself to anyway and wanted to depart on a positive note. Pennywise didn't even want to discuss with Richie about him making that blood oath. There would have been an argument and would have also opened up the discussion about Ruth. Pennywise didn't want to be reminded of the growing emptiness in his heart if Richie ever opened his mouth to express his condolences again or bring her up. It pains him still of Ruth's absence and worries she will never wake. Not that he wants to think that, but it's a possibility of being all alone again.

A growl rumbled deep within his chest and kicked at the iron again.

"Damnit," he groans.

He scans his eyes away from the grass to the first step of the stairs. Pennywise replayed the memory of meeting Ruth for the first time in his head, recalling all the emotions he felt upon seeing her. The physical marks he could see but looked past them to see the sad smile and lifelessness in her jeweled orbs, even the scars that adorned her heart. Poor Ruth was a lost soul, and Pennywise truly did hate it for her as she deserved so much. He felt a kinship with her because of the loneliness, which made the creature become someone he didn't recognize anymore. Although Pennywise still feels like himself but has a better understanding of human emotion despite still resenting mankind.

Pennywise sighs heavily then glances away from the steps to the doorway. Pennywise fully expected to see emptiness and shadows he is used to seeing. Instead, something else dominated the entryway, a figure. They stood like a phantom, cloaked in partial shadows and fair in contrast against the black. It took him a moment to register who the spectral was. He quickly stood tall, gasping softly through his nose, chest constricts, and mouth gaped open. His eyes widened yet burned from developing tears.

"Viv," he breathed under his breath.

Pennywise watched her from the fence, mesmerized by the handkerchief hemline of her gauzy cotton white dress that fitted at Ruth's waistline. It's embroidered at the wide banded waist with a bold floral design of magenta, gold, and green. The V-neckline showed off her cleavage, something Pennywise doesn't mind now, and ruched at the bodice, emphasizing her breasts. Ruth's fiery ginger hair cascaded past her shoulders in soft waves, and creamy skin seemed to glow from the setting sun. From this fair a distance, Pennywise can see Ruth's earthy jeweled eyes staring at him. He noticed her petal-soft lips quiver and pressed to keep from grimacing, which failed. Several trails of tears fell from her eyes and down her pink cheeks. She opens her mouth, faintly saying his name, "Penny."

Is she really there, though? Is the figure he is seeing his beloved friend? She appears real, but for all, he knew Ruth could be a figment of his imagination. Other than being on his mind, Pennywise has seen flashes of her everywhere he went today. He saw her at Michael Hanlon's place, watching from afar by a tree. She was even at Richie's when Pennywise asked the boy to take care of Copper for him. Ruth was everywhere he went, and now she shows here, which is the one place she always felt safe.

But, is it her? Is this really Ruth Pennywise is seeing?

To know for sure, Pennywise had to approach. He took one hesitant step forward, paused for a second, then resumed with long, slow strides. Pennywise watched as she slowly moved from the doorway to the crooked steps. Her feet sounded heavy on the worn-out and decayed steps as she descended. He quickens his pace and stride to meet her at the bottom. She stood eye level and said not one word, just stared at him with labored breath. Pennywise saw her tremble under his astonished gaze and fingers itching to touch his human form.

Pennywise reaches out to touch her. His fingers lightly brush her smooth cheek and trace her jaw. He gently wipes stray strands of hair from her eyes, which are on him and brimmed with tears. Her lips quiver as if Ruth wanted to smile. Pennywise combs through her silky, luscious hair where he noticed a streak of silver. He twirls the section curiously while still determining if this is really his beloved. She looks, feels, and smells real. Her wonderful warm rose scent does fill his nostrils. Pennywise just wished he could hear her beautiful voice to be sure she wasn't his imagination.

"Vivi?" He wobbly questions.

She smiles then, one that caused wrinkles around her eyes, and tears fell.

"It's me, Pen," she quavers in a whisper.

His arms encircle around her in an instant, hugging Ruth closely and with intensity. Holding her like this reminded Pennywise when Ruth and Stanley reunited a month after the Birthday Fiasco. They embraced each other like life partners. Pennywise didn't understand at it at first, especially since he never could grasp the need for human affection. Now, he can relate. After a month of not hearing Ruth's beautiful voice or feeling her warmth, he hugged her with all his might. He suddenly shook violently, convulsing from hard sobs raking through his body and lungs. The feel of Ruth's body and slim legs wounding around his waist brought a surge of memories. Pennywise held Ruth tighter as he held her off the step, needing to feel every inch of her. Her fingers run through his hair, rubbed his back comfortingly while lightly pecking at his ear and neck.

"You're alive," he whimpers.

She shushes him softly, hoping to calm him. Her effort did little help since Pennywise wept loudly into her hair and mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he stammers with a whine. "I'm so sorry, Viv, I didn't want_."

"Shh, it's okay," Ruth reassures shakily.

He wanted to blurt out that it wasn't okay. It tore him apart, striking Ruth down despite her request. There were nights Pennywise fallen asleep briefly and would jolt from a nightmare of her getting impaled and dying in his arms. He occasionally found himself weeping. That day haunted Pennywise day in and day out.

However, her reassurance and comforting, warming embrace had dissolved his nightmare. All of his doubts were washed away, even the emptiness that consumed him is gone. Pennywise is free from all of it because of her.

Pennywise felt her legs unwind from around him, alerting him she wanted to be let down. He doesn't want to, but Pennywise sets the flats of her feet on the step then gently pulls away from the embrace. He cradles her face with his thumbs brushing softly at her temples and eyes, searching Ruth's misty gaze for an explanation.

"Maturin came."

He stares at her for a long moment with mouth gaping, and breath stalled. His fingers smoothed over her flushed cheeks and velvet lips, wondering when the turtle appeared. In the back of his mind, Pennywise didn't think Maturin would save Ruth for him. He is a dangerous, ravenous creature who feeds on the fear of children for Christ's sake. Except, with her, he is different, almost unrecognizable due to his actions and mannerisms. Pennywise would do just about anything for her. He would have professed his undying, profound love for Ruth to the turtle and groveled to bring his beloved back from the dead. So, why would his arch-nemesis bring her back when he never got to ask? What did Pennywise do to have Maturin willingly spare her? Nonetheless, he will thank Maturin and humbly.

"I'll tell you all the details later," she answered softly and hugged his neck. "I just want to be with you."

He feels her lips pecking gently on his cheek and corner of his mouth. It felt as if she is teasing him into kissing her, and damnit its working. Pennywise vividly remembers the sweet taste and warmth of her breath, even the sounds she makes when touched. The thought alone caused his heart to drum inside his chest and shuddered a breath. He stares deeply into her lively, earthy jeweled orbs for a visual cue to act on his impulse. The look Ruth gave him is a good enough answer. His lips quickly found hers, kissing Ruth with an intensity she expected. He is elated his precious, beloved friend and partner still taste the same. Every bit of her is real, and Pennywise is grateful to have her back.

The contact instantly ignited a wildfire within his core and triggered a similar burning sensation deep in Ruth's abdomen. Pennywise knew the night they first kissed on Christmas Eve there are meant to stay together. That light he saw within her is the fire to their kindred souls, a connection he never thought was possible. The thought of solidifying their bond as they fiercely kissed crossed his mind. He could only imagine the magnitude of her sighs and breath hitching. He could very well take her right here if Pennywise truly desired but being out in the open would leave them vulnerable. Plus, that level of intimacy should be kept out of the public eye and privately between them.

His ears perked from the sound of her tiny moan, and back rounded from her palms smoothing over his shoulders and chest. What Pennywise didn't expect was her lips pulling away from his, leaving him kissing air for a split second. He attempted to reconnect only for Ruth's thumb to press at his lip, stopping his advance. His eyes snap open, looking at her while panting lightly. Pennywise opened his mouth to express concern but stopped once he noticed Ruth's eyes dilated with desire. Ruth lightly bit at her bottom lip seductively and gently raked her fingernails against his scalp. He hums appreciatively, presses his head against hers lovingly, and kisses Ruth's closed eyes.

"Take me inside," Ruth whispers.

Pennywise smiles softly, kisses her bottom lip and corner of her mouth. He has told Ruth numerous times he would do just about anything for her. Leading the beautiful young woman into their modeled home and in the Christmas room, which started their newfound relationship, falls into that category.

The room, still decorated with bulbs and golden tinsel hung loosely on brown ferns, is occupied with an actual bed now. Its dark metal frame blended into the walls, except for the marmalade tinged sheets from the marigold spilling through the open window that was initially boarded. The tiny bulbs seemed to glow without being lit, recreating the moment from that fateful Christmas.

He clambered onto the bed with Ruth hugging at his neck and legs entangled around his waist, settling her onto the soft cotton sheets. His hands did some exploring as he settled between her thighs, touching her in places that caused Ruth's breath to hitch and moan into his mouth.

Pennywise hums, then gently pulled away to stare Ruth in the eye, caressing her hairline. He gulps tightly, searching Ruth's wondrous gaze with apprehension and desire.

"Do you want to," he questioned in a whisper.

Ruth smiles softly up at him and touches his cheek with her fingers.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," she pauses to caress his lips. "I mean, we could."

He feels Ruth shift from under him, positioning her legs on either side of his and calves pressed against his. Pennywise suppresses a moan, eager to take Ruth now but hesitated still. He heaves a ragged breath with his fingers running through her hair.

"Or we could just cuddle like we did New Year's Eve," Ruth adds.

Pennywise thought about it for a moment as he stared deeply into her earthy orbs. He can tell just from the look in her eye and the heat that resonated at her core, Ruth wants him just as much as he. The thought of cuddling sounds promising, but his fingers itch to touch and learn every inch of her. She's like a roadmap, a travel guide ready to be read, to discover every curve and which roads not to take. There are boundaries, and there are also consequences for his actions. Laying with a human is forbidden, yet Ruth is a person of power and magic. He and Ruth are similar in more ways than one. Pennywise can help Ruth grow as a witch and teach her how to control it. Mating with her will strengthen their bond and bind them. So, will there really be ramifications if Pennywise were to partake in a physical act to demonstrate his love for her? Part of him doesn't want to risk angering Maturin or even Gan if the omnipotent being were here as well. The other tells him to just go for it and face the repercussions afterward no matter what they are.

He smiles softly, captures Ruth's lips for a sensual chaste kiss, then nuzzles her neck.

"I think I just want to hold you."

Pennywise won't risk it, not until he knows for sure they can do down that road. For now, he will settle in laying in Ruth's arms. He hears Ruth hum lightly and kisses his temple while her fingers comb through his dark blond hair.

"I'm okay with that," she replies.

Her legs unhook themselves as Pennywise slowly eased himself on his side, embracing Ruth as he laid with her. They settled close with heads touching and smiles plastered on their faces. Pennywise sighs contently as he hugged onto her, feeling no sign of disappointment in her body. He thought she would be but is grateful she isn't and understands where he is coming from without Ruth asking.

After a short moment of settling in each other's arms, Ruth's sweet voice whispers near his lips.

"This feels good," she starts.

He grins and pulls her closer to the point of spooning.

"And safe, good, and safe."

Pennywise's grin widens before lightly pecking a kiss at her forehead.

"You're always safe with me, Vivi."

He kisses Ruth one last time before officially settling near one another and falling into a light, rejuvenating slumber.

* * *

Around the corner of the doorframe, Maturin's small and aged turtle manifestation glances into the room where the pair embraced in their sleep. He inwardly grins and nods in approval on what they decided. Granted, they could have laid together if they genuinely wanted to, but Pennywise, oddly enough, resulted in holding back and wait. It's the right move anyway as it displayed respect towards Maturin and does not want to screw this up. Pennywise is dedicated to Ruth, and his actions prove it.

He'll never truly understand why he chose to save Ruth for the evil being, but it's apparent those two needed each other. Maturin could tell the clown Pennywise was on the verge of giving up but not on her. If Ruth hadn't pulled through, Pennywise would have ended his existence and join her wherever she went. There wouldn't be anything for him to live for except sleep for twenty-seven years and return to feed. It's a clockwork, monotonous, and solitary life where Deadlights grew exhausted. Finding a companion, who was just as alone like him, wasn't on is his list of objectives. Yet, he found a girl very much like him.

Now that Maturin has completed his mission, he would need to keep a close eye on those two. They may be together again, but there are strict rules to follow in the year to come. However, Maturin will inform Pennywise about the deal he has yet to discuss at a later time. He wants to give the unlikely pair their privacy so they could have their alone time. Besides, Maturin needs some rest. He has used a lot of strength to downsize himself and save Ruth from the Crimson King. It was daunting, but he, along with Jordan, managed to rescue her.

Maturin was surprised the mother had come to Ruth's aid when Jordan's relationship with her daughter was nonexistent. He could only assume she had a guilty conscience and wanted to make up for all the times Jordan had neglected her offspring. Or maybe Jordan was protecting her kind. Maturin won't dwell too much on why Jordan came when she ended up passing through to the other side afterward. Ruth will most likely be a little upset when she learns the truth about her mother.

Either way, Ruth won't have to deal with anymore heartache, at least for a while.

He peered around the corner one last time at the two sleeping soundly. Maturin wonders now, once Pennywise wakes, how he will react to the arrangement Maturin devised for them. Ruth already knows and would have told him, but she and the Other needed their alone time. Plus, Ruth needed Pennywise to rest. Ruth's abilities allow her to sense Pennywise's both physical and emotional state. If his body aches with the need for sleep, Ruth will encourage him to lay down instead of giving him the fine details about something important. It's a good thing, though. Ruth cares about him and would do just about anything to ensure the safety of Pennywise's health, even if her's is critical. Pennywise comes first, and her second. It will most likely be the same for Pennywise. He will take care of Ruth while she looks after him.

Maturin nods in satisfaction with a gentle smile then slowly trudged down the long hall to locate a waterhole.

_At least, you found what you were looking for,_ Maturin thought.

And he is right; Vivian Ruth Greyson found her safe place but is not just four walls.

She found haven with Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

The only question remains, what lies ahead for Ruth and Pennywise now?


End file.
